San
by Papy-1412
Summary: Après la guerre, les shinobis ont changé, progressé, mûri. Ils y ont tous perdu quelque chose. Seulement, Naruto est prêt à tout pour retrouver ce que cette guerre lui a enlevé. Sasu/Naru sous-entendu
1. Prologue

Salut à tous! Ici Papy... Voici ma première fiction longue sur le fandom Naruto, j'ai nommé San! :)

Ce mot (qui veut dire trois en japonais) a une signification que vous comprendrez plus tard dans la fic. Aussi, vous pouvez remarquer que ce prologue commence trois ans avant la véritable action.

Je vais tout vous dire... Le contexte utilisé est plutôt simpliste, voire cliché ; mais cela est vraiment différent des fictions qui utilisent ce même thème (comme Le Kit de dragonwing04 ou Sous le Masque de Sermina) à partir du chapitre trois. Donc, rassurez-vous, ça ne dure pas! ^^

Ceci sera un shônen ai implicite, ce que je définis comme une romance qui est au deuxième plan, derrière le côté aventure. Pour cette raison, ainsi que quelques scènes un peu sanglantes, cette fic a un rating T. Et doonc... Pas de lemon! :D Ne me suppliez pas, je suis encore jeune et pure, je n'écris rien de ce genre ^^ (Oui, j'en lis, et alors? XD)

Au passage, je précise que cette fiction contient bon nombre de **spoilers**. Alors ne hurlez pas au scandale, vous êtes prévenus. Je suis chaque nouveau scan par semaine, c'est pour cette raison qu'il y aura des éléments très importants (comme Tobi, par exemple) qui seront cités.

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, le maître absolu... Bêta-lecture faite par Aile d'argent à partir du chapitre 12, jusqu'au 18 :)

Petite précision: dans ce prologue, Naruto et Sasuke ont 17 ans. Ils en auront 20 pour la suite de la fic.

**EDIT**** : Suite à une review en particulier, je décide de prévenir les lecteurs, comme ça on arrêtera de me soûler avec ça. Cette fic a la mention DRAMA dans sa description, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Et, je suis désolée de vous dire ça parce que c'est un énorme spoilers mais ça commence à doucement m'énerver, cette fiction est une ****Death Fic****. Mais, pas mal de gens ne les appréciant pas à la base m'ont dit avoir malgré tout aimé. Donc c'est à vous de voir, mais je ne suis plus responsable.**

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><strong>San: <strong>Prologue

* * *

><p>« Uzumaki Naruto. »<p>

Au beau milieu du Pays du Feu, dans le grand village ninja de Konoha, le jinchuuriki frissonna. Il se tenait debout dans le bureau de son Hokage, ses grands yeux bleus bondissants d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, affolés. Il déglutit lentement, une épée de Damoclès était accrochée au dessus de sa tête. D'une seconde à l'autre, le verdict tomberait. Il le savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été convoqué.

Il y avait maintenant une semaine, il avait écrit sa demande pour devenir Jounin. Il avait attendu la réponse durant des jours. Ses amis s'étaient relayés pour passer chez lui et le rassurer, le rassérénaient en lui rappelant qu'il était plus fort que le stress, qu'il avait sauvé Konoha, qu'il avait combattu l'Akatsuki et était toujours en vie.

Mais comment garder son calme? Il avait toutes les raisons de sombrer dans l'inquiétude!

A) il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle durant sept longs jours, B) c'était au conseil de prendre la décision et ces vieux séniles le détestaient, enfin C) il savait éperdument que, de toute façon, quand la vieille l'appelait par son nom en entier, ce qui suivrait ne serait _jamais_ quelque chose d'agréable à entendre.

Et comme si son angoisse n'était pas assez, Tsunade se moquait de lui! Shizune n'était pas dans la pièce pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui confier, l'Hokage n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'il était entré et surtout... Pourquoi souriait-elle comme ça?

« La conseil m'a convoquée en rapport à ton passage au niveau de Jounin. »

La tension lui fit hocher péniblement la tête, comme s'il attendait son exécution. Il était le condamné, Tsunade était le bourreau. Il priait pour qu'elle cesse de contourner le sujet et lui annonce tout. Il ne voulait pas être materné, il était adulte maintenant. Il avait connu pire.

Le jeune homme sentit une goutte de sueur glacée glisser entre ses omoplates et son cœur accéléra sa cadence. Une boule obstrua sa gorge et il serra les poings.

Non, non, non... Ça n'allait pas passer. Ces vieux croulants le détestaient. Pour participer à l'examen Chuunin, ça avait déjà été toute une aventure. Ils n'avaient cessé de répéter, ''sortir du village serait trop dangereux !'', ''l'Akatsuki court encore dans la nature !'', que ''ce sale gamin n'est pas digne de confiance !''.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau, l'air était lourd et Naruto se sentait de plus en plus oppressé. Dehors, un nuage passa devant le soleil, plongeant le village entier dans la pénombre.

« Ils ont refusé ta promotion. »

Soudain, le temps s'arrêta. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration se coinçant dans sa gorge. Comme foudroyé sur place, il sentit ses pieds se souder au sol. Ses sourcils tremblèrent et il jura que pendant quelques secondes, son cœur s'était arrêté.

_Un... deux... trois..._

Sa mâchoire se ferma brusquement, sa lèvre supérieure se releva en un rictus haineux. Ses yeux bleus furent traversés d'un éclair de colère et ils s'assombrirent.

Son poing se ferma brusquement, égratignant sa paume. Il leva son bras pour renverser toute la paperasse présente sur le bureau quand Tsunade sourit plus fortement.

« Ils veulent que tu devienne Anbu à la place. »

Son geste s'arrêta soudainement, sa main se figea à quelques centimètres de la pile de papier. Durant quelques instants, le sang avait quitté son cerveau, qui avait tout simplement planté.

_Anbu?_

… _Moi?_

La tristesse et la colère qui avaient pris place dans son cœur quelques instants auparavant furent balayés d'un grand coup de pied par la joie et l'incompréhension. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Il voulut prononcer enfin un mot, s'apprêtant à demander à la femme elle blaguait, mais eut la preuve que ce n'en était pas une, placée sous ses yeux.

Un masque en céramique, un renard exactement. Cinq moustaches rouges s'étiraient de part et d'autre du museau, vermillon lui aussi, et sur les tempes étaient dessiné deux petits tourbillons bleus. Les oreilles pointues étaient pourpres sur les extrémités. De longues fentes pour les yeux s'étiraient sur plusieurs centimètres; sur le front, un arc de cercle épais était peint lui aussi en rouge et s'étendait jusqu'aux fentes. Au milieu de ceci, un autre trait descendait en flèche, passant entre les yeux pour s'arrêter au dessus du museau. Un masque magnifique, c'était le cas de le dire.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es l'Anbu Tsumujikaze. » continua Tsunade, semblant très satisfaite de son effet. « Tourbillon, cela te correspond plutôt bien, tu n'es pas de mon avis? » (NB: Tsumujikaze est la signification japonaise de tourbillon)

Il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et la gorge si sèche qu'il ne parvenait à prononcer un seul mot.

_Anbu_... Ce mot ne cessait de se répéter dans son crâne.

La Godaime remarqua le silence du ninja, et un grand sourire malicieux s'installa sur son visage:

« Eh bien, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu restes silencieux aussi longtemps... » le taquina-t-elle.

Piqué à vif, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il se mit à secouer les bras, encore partagé entre la surprise et la colère, et cria:

« Excuse-moi, mais là tu me prends vachement au dépourvu, Baa-chan! » il secoua vivement la tête « Non sérieusement, tu m'as fait prendre un de ces ascenseurs émotionnels! Je n'avais jamais été aussi angoissé, et tu me fais croire qu'on a refusé mon passage en temps que Jounin! Tu es vraiment sadique, tu mériterais de- »

Un éclat de rire le coupa, les bras encore levés sous les grands gestes qui avaient accompagné ses paroles:

« C'est bon, c'est bon! » fit-elle, hilare « Maintenant que j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque, je suis rassurée. »

Il fut à nouveau immobilisé, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Un quart de seconde plus tard, il lui sautait dans les bras tandis qu'il hurlait de bonheur.

Anbu... Oui, _Anbu!_

C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère, un nouveau pas vers le nom de Hokage. Une paire d'yeux noirs d'encre lui revinrent en mémoire, il sentit une boule revenir obstruer sa gorge. Un vague sourire triste vint étirer ses lèvres, et il se remit à fanfaronner devant Tsunade, fier comme un coq.

* * *

><p>« Uchiha Sasuke. »<p>

A l'entente de son nom, l'interpellé haussa un sourcil et tourna sa tête d'un infime millimètre en direction de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci comprit que Sasuke l'écoutait.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir. »

Le brun tourna ses pupilles charbon vers celles violacées.

« Hn. »

Suigetsu s'esclaffa, frappant son front de sa paume avant de marmonner pour lui même

« Bah, c'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que Monsieur iceberg réponde par plus qu'une mono-syllabe... Allez, à plus Sasuke! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière et en levant une main en guise de salut « Vu ton prochain boulot, on se reverra sûrement bientôt. »

Le dit-glaçon hocha la tête, et l'homme aux dents de requin s'en alla, portant sur son dos la célèbre Kubikiri Houchou.

Cela faisait un an que les membres de Taka partaient au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

D'abord ça avait été Karin, bien qu'elle ait un peu été forcée de se séparer de ses compagnons, qui vivait à présent dans les geôles de Konoha.

Ensuite, ce fut Juugo. Durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, il avait protégé une jeune samurai en détresse, et s'était rendu compte que l'amour qu'il lui portait faisait disparaître ses envies meurtrières. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu quitter Sasuke au premier abord, il fut finalement forcé par le chef d'équipe qui lui assura que c'était le mieux pour lui.

Et maintenant, c'était Suigetsu qui avait bien fini par comprendre qu'en restant avec l'Uchiha, sa quête des épées des Sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri n'avançait pas.

Et voilà, à présent il se retrouvait seul. Pas que ça le dérange d'ailleurs. Quand ils étaient quatre, la présence plutôt bruyante du déserteur de Kiri pouvait être supportable car il n'était pas le seul à le vivre. Seulement ces derniers mois en collocation avec Suigetsu avaient été un calvaire, que ce soit pour l'un qui devait se retenir de tuer l'autre quand il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, ou l'autre quand il en avait vraiment marre que son compagnon ne soit pas plus loquace qu'une pomme de pin.

De toute façon, même s'ils s'étaient bien entendus, ils devaient bien se quitter un jour où l'autre. Le nuke-nin de Konoha avait pas mal de projets ces temps-ci, et Suigetsu n'était pas compté dedans.

Après la guerre, il avait surpris une discussion entre son ancêtre et Kabuto.

Madara, ou plutôt Tobi, lui mentait depuis le début. Ce n'était pas un Uchiha, tout ceci n'avait été que mensonges. Et cette trahison, il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner.

Le combat contre Kabuto et ses nouveaux pouvoirs n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais il était parvenu à le liquider avant que Tobi ne s'en rende compte. Suite à cela, il avait bien essayé de le tuer mais il avait dû se résoudre à accepter sa défaite, et avait décidé de partir.

À présent, il courait aux quatre coins du monde pour échapper au chef de l'Akatsuki. Pour l'instant, il refusait de lui livrer bataille. Il avait un plan, évidemment, mais pour que celui-ci s'accomplisse, il fallait qu'il s'arme de patience.

Et beaucoup de patience! Il devait dénicher quelqu'un qui avait disparu depuis des lustres, mais qui lui serait indispensable.

En attendant de trouver des informations, il devrait parcourir le monde, et surtout rencontrer un maximum de gens. Ses recherches seraient principalement centrées sur Konoha, mais les personnes à sa recherche le localiserait trop facilement s'il restait au Pays du Feu, alors il faudrait qu'il bouge souvent. Au moins une fois par mois, si ce n'est plus.

C'est pour cela que devenir mercenaire lui avait parut être la meilleure option. Pas besoin de savoir son nom, ni son (ancien) village. Les gens paieraient, il tuerait, et il aurait de l'argent en plus. La richesse ne l'intéressait pas du tout, mais c'était toujours utile pour obtenir des informations.

Le jeune déserteur laissa son regard courir dans la pièce qui avait auparavant été le repaire de Taka. Il ne ressentait aucune nostalgie à la pensée qu'il n'y retournerait jamais, mais quitter cet endroit familier laissait tout de même une impression étrange.

Comme celle qu'il avait ressenti en quittant Konoha... En moins fort évidemment.

Il secoua la tête, grognant, tout en sortant du repaire. Non, c'était différent de son départ de Konoha. Car là, il n'aurait pas de blond insupportable qui voudrait l'empêcher de partir. Il n'aurait pas à affronter une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami.

Là, il était, et resterait seul.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du prologue! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu :)<p>

J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le nom de Tsumujikaze... Je ne voulais pas tomber ENTIÈREMENT dans ce cliché des fictions UR où comme je l'ai fait, Naruto devient Anbu et surtout que son nom est Kitsune. J'ai cherché quelque chose de plus original, et en tombant sur la traduction de "tourbillon" j'ai assez aimé, et j'ai gardé :D Mais comme vous avez remarqué, ce mot est assez long, alors souvent, les gens appelleront Naruto par son surnom, c'est-à-dire Tsu. (Oui, comme Kit, dans Sous le masque, je sais, blablabla...)

Je crois que j'ai tout dit...

Ah non! Pour les prochains chapitres, je vais prendre la première review qui m'a été postée dans le chapitre précédent, regarder avec Open Office le nombre de lettres, et ça correspondra à une page dans mon dico. Je choisirais le mot que je préfère, et ce sera le titre de mon chap! XD Aussi, le mot se trouvera évidemment dans le chapitre.

En fait, j'ai énormément de mal à trouver des titres, alors comme ça, ce sera plus simple!

C'est ce qu'on appelle une option de facilité... ^^''

Vu que c'est mon premier post, je prend la première review que j'ai eue pour mon OS, Pragmatique ou naïf, qui compte 441 lettres. J'en profite pour remercier June, au passage :)

Page 441 du dictionnaire, mes mots préférés sont: Friandise, frigorifique, frime et fringue.

Pour l'instant, je penche pour frigorifique, parce que: qui est le plus grand frigo que la terre ait connu? J'appelle Sasuke Uchiha! XD

Enfin bref, je vous cite quelques mots que j'avais éliminés d'office en les lisant, du genre: frétiller, freudo-marxisme, friction ou encore friquet (Qui est un oiseau, au passage ^^ (Au moins, avec cette connerie, j'apprends des nouveaux mots XD).

Allez, à la prochaine, pour le premier chapitre! :) Vous pouvez me dire les mots que vous préférez dans la liste au passage :)

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Frigorifique

Salut la populacíon! Comó está? (Et je ne citerai pas le célèbre "dans la casa" -_-)

Voici le premier chapitre tant attendu! :D

Oui, j'ai craqué, j'ai bien mis Frigorifique comme nom... J'ai pas pu résister. Il faut dire que pour un premier chapitre, il n'y a pas de mot qui puisse être particulièrement intéressant à mettre, alors je me suis laissée emporter par le gré de mes envies mélancoliques et poétiques... En clair, JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN!

Petite précision : Souvent, j'utiliserai la reprise nominale "le blond" ou encore "le blondinet" pour parler de Naruto... Sauf que quand il est en Anbu, il prend l'apparence d'un brun. ... Si j'ai gardé ça, c'est simplement pour ne pas vous embrouiller l'esprit (et le mien au passage) Au pire, on peut dire que Naruto est toujours blond dans sa tête...

Je rappelle une dernière fois que maintenant, l'histoire se passe trois ans après le prologue, et donc que les personnages principaux ont maintenant vingt ans.

Disclaimer appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto pour l'univers de Naruto.

Rating T, surtout pour quelques gros mots ou encore des scènes d'action où il pourrait il y avoir du sang.

Futur Shōnen Ai sous-entendu, quelques autres couples qui seront cités dans ce chap', et d'autres qui se formeront durant cette fiction.

HAVE A GOOD READ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>: Frigorifique

* * *

><p>« Anbu Tsumujikaze, vous pouvez disposer. »<p>

« Bien, Tsunade-sama. »

Il s'inclina fermement puis disparut dans le sol du bureau de l'Hokage, réapparaissant au quartier général des Anbu. Là-bas, il croisa quelques uns de ses camarades qu'il salua joyeusement et avec qui il discuta quelques minutes. Ils lui demandèrent comment s'était passée sa mission, ou encore combien de temps il restait, puis il leur annonça qu'il allait déjeuner, sa routine quotidienne depuis des années.

Il vivait sous ce masque de renard depuis exactement trois ans. Dans la rue, on l'appelait Tsumujikaze-san, ou encore Tsu – petit diminutif donné par ses amis les plus proches – et on le respectait. Encore plus qu'après l'attaque de Pain, quand on l'avait même appelé _Héros de Konoha_.

Ce simple morceau de céramique lui permettait de vivre une nouvelle vie, celle qu'il aurait toujours rêvé avoir. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son village d'enfance avec les Anbu. En se rendant compte que le QG des forces spéciales étaient incroyablement austères, il s'était affairé à changer cela et avait rendu ce lieu convivial et joyeux.

Jamais il n'avait aussi bien vécu.

Certes, il ressentait parfois quelques vides. Ne pas pouvoir se dévoiler auprès de ses amis était le plus dur à vivre, mais il avait appris à faire avec. Et puis, il appréciait beaucoup les avalanches de fleurs qu'il entendait au sujet de Tsumujikaze quand Naruto revenait faire un petit coucou, c'est à dire à peine une fois par saison.

Il y avait bien évidemment eu des représailles à ses disparitions, notamment par une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Mais le temps avait fait son effet et on avait fini par le laisser tranquille quand il revenait, privilégiant sa présence plutôt que le vide dû à son absence. Pour cela, ses retours étaient souvent accompagnés de fêtes très festives et alcoolisé, ce qui lui avait offert sa première cuite et sa énième engueulade de Tsunade car il ne tenait pas debout le lendemain.

L'autre vide qui subsistait en lui était évidemment tout autre et facile à deviner... Depuis trois ans, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Sasuke.

Ceci était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Qu'il ne se soit pas montré signifiait qu'il avait vraisemblablement quitté l'Akatsuki, même si ça n'avait pas été vérifié. Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi deux choses: soit l'Uchiha était en train de préparer un quelconque plan – car il ne pouvait imaginer Sasuke ayant prit sa retraite – soit il était mort.

Il sentit son sang se glacer à cette pensée, mais la balaya rapidement de son esprit.

Que Sasuke soit mort n'était pas une option _possible_.

Il se mit à déambuler dans les rues, profitant du soleil et de la chaleur estivale habituelle des mois de juin. Il était dispensé de mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre... Il venait de revenir d'une particulièrement compliquée, et il était éreinté. Retrouver le calme habituel de son village lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Une odeur caractéristique lui grimpa dans les narines, et un grand sourire béat s'étira sur ses joues alors qu'il partait en direction de son échoppe préférée.

Oui, son village lui manquait parfois après de longues missions, mais il était d'autant plus heureux quand il avait une demi-douzaine de ramens d'Ichiraku à engloutir en revenant.

Il arriva devant le restaurant et entra pour s'assoir à sa place habituelle et commander un ramen au miso. Teuchi se mit aux fourneaux et appela vivement Ayame pour qu'elle l'aide – il savait d'avance que l'Anbu ne serait pas satisfait avec un seul ramen et aurait besoin d'aide avec les autres clients. Une fois le bol posé de lui, Naruto détacha ses baguettes avec un grand sourire et lança un ''Itadakimasu'' au patron de l'échoppe avant de relever un coin de son masque pour engloutir les nouilles.

Tandis qu'il commandait deux nouveaux bols, la chaise à côté de lui racla sur le sol et il releva la tête, la bouche encore pleine de nouilles. Tiens, il était rentré, lui... ?

« Yo. »

« Chalut. » répondit-il avant d'avaler sa bouchée. « Tu n'étais pas en mission de rang C chez le Daimyo avec tes genins? »

« Si. » bougonna le jounin en commandant un ramen à son tour. « Le problème, c'est qu'on m'a appelé pour que j'aide _encore _à organiser les futurs examens chuunin. »

L'Anbu prit le bol dans ses mains et engloutit le restant de bouillon. Il s'essuya un peu la bouche puis demanda à son ami:

« Tu ne vas pas proposer tes élèves à l'examen? J'avais cru comprendre que Midori était plutôt douée pourtant... »

Le brun haussa les épaules, triturant un morceau d'œuf de ses baguettes avant de le porter à sa bouche.

« Mouais... Mais elle a préféré le faire l'année prochaine quand je lui ai parlé de l'épreuve à la forêt de la mort. »

Naruto se mit à ricaner, tandis qu'il attrapait un second bol posé sur le comptoir devant lui.

« J'y crois pas... Ta flemmardise à même atteint tes élèves, Shikamaru! »

L'intéressé leva un sourcil blasé face à l'élévation de la voix de l'Anbu et grogna:

« Ça ne s'appelle pas de la flemmardise, ça s'appelle un instinct de survie, Naruto. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire mon nom! » siffla le jinchuuriki.

Le Nara garda un air ennuyé et haussa les épaules tout en tirant une cigarette de sa poche, qu'il porta à sa bouche et alluma.

Il fallut à peine deux semaines pour que le plus grand stratège de Konoha ne devine sa véritable identité. Il se trouvait en mission avec lui, face à un renégat de Iwa no kuni. N'étant pas encore habitué à son nouveau grade et toute la prudence que ça apportait, sa première réaction avait été de former un Rasengan pour se protéger d'une attaque Doton. Évidemment, l'incompréhension du génie avait été logique. Il avait donc fini par lui avouer la vérité, et s'était fait tabasser par Tsunade en revenant au village. Heureusement, Shikamaru était quelqu'un en qui il avait suffisamment confiance, et celui-ci garda merveilleusement bien le secret.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une mission avec Tenten et Neji, c'était pas trop dur? » demanda Shikamaru pour changer de sujet, tout en exhalant une bouffée de fumée grisâtre.

Naruto soupira et cala sa mâchoire dans sa main, évitant adroitement le nuage de nicotine que lui envoyait le génie.

« La mission dans l'ensemble allait... Mais pendant les pauses, c'était de vrais tourtereaux! Ils ont failli se sauter dessus devant moi, et heureusement qu'ils se sont retenus... »

« Ça passera. » répondit laconiquement Shikamaru.

« J'espère bien... » marmonna le blond en replongeant dans son bol.

Il le finit d'une traite, puis attaqua les restes de viande au fond du bol de ses baguettes. Son geste s'interrompit quand il sentit un chakra familier s'approcher. Il fit un petit signe à Shikamaru qui se redressa, prenant une position plus appropriée pour deux collègues, au lieu de deux amis de longue date.

Les rideaux de l'échoppe se relevèrent est une voix féminine retentit:

« Shikamaru, c'est toi? »

« Non, c'est un ours en deltaplane. » répondit le brun, la voix lourde de sarcasme.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son coéquipier. Elle rit jaune:

« Hahaha... Je suis morte de rire. Tu devrais te reconvertir comique, c'est fran- » elle arrêta soudainement de parler, apercevant l'Anbu quand il se retourna.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, surprise, mais un sourire mutin le remplaça et elle s'approcha du blond en prenant une démarche plus chaloupée et presque provocatrice.

« Oh, Tsumujikaze-san, je ne vous avais pas reconnu... »

Naruto dut se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. La voix d'Ino avait un accent si aguicheur que s'en était tordant. Quand ses exploits lors des missions de Tsumujikaze se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre dans le village, quelques mois après son apparition, il se retrouva avec un fanclub presque digne de celui de Sasuke lors de leurs jeunes années. Ce masque si _mystérieux_, et _classe_ – c'était ce qu'elles piaillaient à longueur de journée – le rendait visiblement très attirant vis-à-vis de la gente féminine. Et à son plus grand malheur, Ino était la plus fervente de ses groupies. A chaque fois que les deux shinobi se croisaient, celle-ci utilisait toutes les stratégies du monde pour lui arracher son masque, ce qu'il évitait adroitement à chaque fois, évidemment. Au début, cela l'avait gêné, mais il avait fini par apprendre à en rire, et même à rentrer dans le jeu de la jeune fille – car elle-même considérait cela comme un jeu!

« Bonjour Ino-chan... » répondit-il avec un rire dans la voix. « Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de m'appeler Tsu, comme tout le monde ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, se plaçant carrément devant Shikamaru. Elle battit des cils puis murmura d'un ton mutin:

« Je sais, mais j'adore quand vous me le répétez... »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers son plat, tandis que le Nara repoussait sa coéquipière par la taille, n'appréciant pas trop d'être mis à l'écart de cette façon.

Effectivement, il changeait d'apparence qu'il était Anbu, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être si attrayant!

Il utilisait une jutsu de métamorphose capable de tenir plus d'une semaine. Dans l'ensemble, sa coiffure était identique, essentiellement composée de mèches partant dans tous les sens, bien qu'ils soient plus longs autour de son visage. Et surtout, sa blondeur avait été remplacée par des cheveux noirs d'encre. Il avait gardé ses cicatrices sur les joues et ses yeux bleus, vu qu'ils étaient de tout façon cachés par son masque. Pour renforcer cette nouvelle apparence, il changeait aussi quelques détails comme sa taille ou donnait un teint plus clair à sa peau.

« Vous êtes rentré de mission depuis longtemps? » demanda la jeune femme en s'installant à droite de l'Anbu, la gauche étant occupée par le ninja fainéant qui fixait son ex-coéquipière, blasé.

« Depuis ce matin exactement. » répondit Naruto.

« Vraiment? » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie « Dans ce cas, cela vous dirait de sortir ce soir...? Juste une petite sortie, entre amis... »

Il ricana sous cape, se faisant la réflexion qu'avec une voix pareille, c'était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde que ce ne serait pas _une simple sortie entre amis_.

« Hum... » il mima de réfléchir, se tenant le menton et en levant la tête « Il faudrait que je réfléchisse. Après tout, il faut que je décide à quel moment de la soirée je te dirais que je suis gay. »

La Yamanaka se mit à rire, suivie rapidement par Naruto ainsi que Shikamaru. Après lui avoir posé la main sur l'épaule et de s'être approchée de son masque, elle chuchota:

« Sérieusement, viendrez-vous? »

Naruto sourit et posa sa main sur celle de la blonde, avant de l'enlever.

« J'apprécie l'offre, mais pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Nous verrons demain, si Tsunade-sama ne m'a pas donné une nouvelle mission d'ici là. »

La blonde parut déçue mais finit par finit par acquiescer. Soudain, elle sembla remarquer l'heure et congédia les deux ninjas. Ils l'observèrent s'en aller, et dès qu'elle disparut, Shikamaru marmonna avec un petit sourire aux lèvres:

« Et demain, tu sortiras quoi comme excuse? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux:

« Euh, je n'en sais trop rien... » s'esclaffa-t-il. « J'improviserai, j'imagine. Après tout, cette histoire de manque de sommeil m'est venue rapidement, non? »

« Au pire, si tu lui redis que tu es gay, tu en sera à jamais débarrassé. »

« Hahaha... » répondit Tsu d'une voix monocorde: « Non. Je ne tiens pas à rester célibataire toute ma vie. »

Le brun lui flanqua un petit coup dans les côtes, espiègle.

« Bah, tu trouvera peut être un beau jeune homme... »

« Shikamaru, tu dois vraiment te trouver une copine. » il répondit à son coup de coude avec un petit rire.

Celui-ci soupira, écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier:

« Les femmes, c'est trop galère... J'en ai déjà assez avec ma mère. »

Naruto ricana quelques instant avant de finir son dernier et troisième bol puis de poser l'argent sur le comptoir et de crier au propriétaire de garder la monnaie.

Le manieur des ombres le suivit en dehors de l'Ichiraku, décidant de rentrer chez lui en sa compagnie. Ils traversèrent dans les rues pleines de monde à cette heure de l'après-midi, chacun ayant leurs mains dans leurs poches respectives. Souvent, ils se faisaient arrêter par des passants qui saluaient Tsumujikaze simplement pour dire bonjour, ou encore pour le féliciter de sa dernière mission qui avait consisté à arrêter un nuke-nin du Pays des Sables. Tandis que Naruto plaisantait avec une jeune fille qui affirmait être entrée à l'académie pour lui ressembler, Shikamaru tendit une oreille en direction de la radio qui continuait de répéter la même rengaine depuis des jours. Quand l'Uzumaki revint vers lui, ils se remirent à marcher, et le Nara murmura:

« Tu es au courant pour Nokoribi ? »

Le masque de renard se redressa en sa direction et un petit soupir lui échappa:

« Les infos à son propos se répandent plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre, et arrivent même au fin fond du Pays de la Neige, j'en suis témoin. »

Shikamaru sourit en coin.

« Il a assassiné le Daimyo du Pays de la Foudre, alors les autres se sont mis à flipper. Lors de ma mission, j'ai encore reçu une demande de la part de celui du Feu pour devenir son garde du corps personnel... » il leva les yeux au ciel pour exprimer toute la désespération que cela lui apportait. « Enfin, toujours est-il que ce sont encore des cendres qui ont été retrouvée. »

L'Anbu s'esclaffa:

« Il fait honneur à son propre nom après tout. » (NB: Nokoribi est la signification japonaise de braise)

« Effectivement, mais maintenant il aura le Raikage à dos, ça craint pour lui. J'espère que Tsunade-sama n'aura pas la bonne idée d'envoyer une escouade à sa recherche. »

Naruto se mit à rire:

« Inutile. Personne n'oserait se dresser contre ce mec, c'est presque une légende urbaine. Il n'a jamais laissé de traces, personne ne l'a jamais vu! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, et ça embêterait trop Tsunade. »

Shikamaru acquiesça, parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

Nokoribi était un mercenaire assez connu dans le monde ninja depuis quelques années. Il était rapide, fort, discret, presque trop doué. Sa manière de tuer était très reconnaissable, le corps de la victime était retrouvé en cendres, quelques braises encore chaudes autour de lui. Tout le monde connaissait le nom de Nokoribi, et tout le monde craignait d'être victime de ses flammes un jour.

Après un petit silence, le Nara murmura:

« Tsunade-sama m'avait demandé mon avis, concernant ce qui pourrait provoquer une combustion d'un corps aussi rapide et puissante. »

Naruto tourna la tête vers son ami, intéressé:

« Et qu'est-ce que t'avais trouvé? »

L'ex-membre de l'équipe dix sembla hésiter, et envoya quelques regards désolés vers son ami, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, il se lança:

« Je ne suis pas sûr, hein... Mais ce genre de chose pourrait être provoqué par un Amaterasu. »

Naruto sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine, puis s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Il fixa quelques instants son ami, restant silencieux. Soudain, le jinchuuriki éclata de rire. Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux face à la réaction de l'Anbu, qui s'exclama:

« Comme si c'était possible! Allons bon, tu ne dois pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, toi, pour sortir des idioties pareilles! »

La Nara se frotta la nuque en détournant le regard, puis ils reprirent leur chemin. Arrivés devant l'appartement de Tsumujikaze, ils se séparèrent sans cérémonie, le jounin se dirigeant vers les terrains d'entraînement où l'attendaient ses élèves.

Naruto regarda la tête coiffée en ananas s'éloigner, ses paroles ne voulant quitter son esprit.

_L'Amaterasu... N'importe quoi. Sasuke ne ferait pas autant attention à se faire remarquer..._

Il soupira un grand coup, puis rentra dans son appartement, ouvrant la porte en grand, avant de gémir de dépit.

Ah oui... La vaisselle devait être nettoyée. Il aurait bien voulu remettre une nouvelle fois cela à plus tard, mais la dernière fois que des humains avaient mis les pieds ici, ils avaient failli perdre connaissance.

C'est vrai qu'il était désordonné, mais ce n'était pas non plus _horrible_. ... Enfin, il espérait.

Il gonfla alors sa poitrine, tentant de s'insuffler un peu de courage, et s'approcha de la pile d'assiettes qui penchait dangereusement.

Se rendant compte du nombre de couverts et plats qui étaient cachés en dessous, il soupira une énième fois, avant de se reculer.

Il eut un petit instant de doute, puis abandonna:

« Multi-clonage! »

* * *

><p>Yoshino Ono tourna son poignet d'un petit mouvement nerveux et fixa les aiguilles de sa montre. Ses paupières papillonnèrent sous l'angoisse qui le secouait et il se mit à inspecter le bar dans lequel il se trouvait. Sa main droite maintenait fermement une petite sacoche, remplie de millions de Ryôs. Il la tenait si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient et les veines du dos de sa main étaient gonflées. La tension était si forte qu'un frémissement parcourait son bras, faisant trembler la besace.<p>

Planqué dans un coin sombre du bar, Sasuke fixa son client et inspecta à nouveau les environs.

Tout allait bien. Il utilisait souvent cet endroit, et il ne risquait pas de croiser des ninjas dans ce genre d'institut mal famé du Pays de la Pluie. Peu importe s'ils étaient déguisés, il les aurait démasqués – son Sharingan pouvait voir à travers n'importe quelle métamorphose – et il avait déjà analysé chacun des gestes des clients qui riaient et buvaient autour de lui. Ils ne semblaient pas sur leurs gardes. Il pouvait donc retrouver Yoshino Ono sans inquiétude.

Son regard charbon traversa une nouvelle fois la pièce, s'arrêtant sur l'homme qui s'était maintenant mis à tapoter nerveusement sur le bois du bar.

Il prit ses dernières précautions, s'assurant principalement que sa capuche était assez baissée pour que l'on aperçoive pas son visage mais assez relevée pour laisser passer ses yeux rouges sang.

Il s'avança avec aisance jusqu'à Yoshino et s'assit sur le tabouret à sa droite. Il sortit alors un petit flacon de sa poche qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Le bruit de la fiole sur le bois attira son client qui remarqua enfin sa présence et écarquilla les yeux.

L'homme sursauta et attrapa le flacon, le mettant devant ses yeux comme pour en vérifier la contenance, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il sentit les faibles restes de chakra qui en émanaient.

Les cendres Daimyo de la Foudre. Il avait bien évidemment entendu les rumeurs qui s'étaient dispersées depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'il avait fait sa demande au mercenaire, mais avoir enfin la preuve de ces ragots dans sa propre main était différent. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, et il posa la sacoche près de la chaise de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot ni tourné ses yeux vers son client.

Soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'aiguille de la montre que Yoshino fixait depuis une vingtaine de minutes se figea, et il se raidit.

« Que-Qu'est-ce qu'il-? » balbutia-t-il en observant les mouvements des personnes autour d'eux se figer.

« J'ai plongé cette pièce dans un genjutsu. » murmura le brun d'une voix grave « Pour les gens autour de nous, il ne se passera qu'une seconde, mais nous aurons une heure. Je vais vérifier que le compte est bon, puis je partirais. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, et sentit une boule lui bloquer la gorge:

« Je-Je vous promets que tout est là! »

« J'espère bien. C'est pour cela que je vérifie. »

Yoshino déglutit difficilement tandis que Sasuke attrapait la besace et l'ouvrait pour compter les billets. Durant effectivement une heure, il joua le rôle du criminel avare, vérifia chaque billet avec attention.

L'argent ne l'intéressait pas. Seulement, il devait jouer cette comédie pour paraître crédible, peu importe si ça l'ennuyait à mourir.

Une fois son compte fini, il effaça la distorsion temporelle d'un petit coup de Sharingan. Son client observa la pièce reprendre vie sous ses yeux ce qui le relaxa et lui fit pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Le temps qu'il se retourne vers le déserteur, celui-ci s'était envolé.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à l'orée de la forêt et prit la direction de Konoha.

Il jouait à ce jeu depuis trois ans, et sa réputation n'était maintenant plus à refaire. De nombreuses fois, des Anbu ou des Jounin venus des pays ninja avaient tenté de l'arrêter, mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à ne serait-ce que l'approcher.

Si ses clients disaient un mot de trop sur lui, il les retrouvait, et les tuait sans plus de cérémonie. Son identité ne devait jamais être découverte. Il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps pour que ses efforts soient réduits à néant par une simple personne trop bavarde.

C'était impressionnant comme sa célébrité avait pu jouer sur ses futurs clients. Au début, c'était simplement des personnes croisées dans des bars, puis ses assassinats firent parler les gens, jusqu'à qu'un surnom lui soit administré.

_Nokoribi_. À présent, certaines des personnes les plus influentes des pays ninjas lui avait déjà demandé d'accomplir un travail. Il avait même eu une rencontre avec le Tsuchikage, qui s'était rabattu sur lui depuis que l'Akatsuki avait perdu les trois quart de ses membres.

Enfin, avec ce genre de personnes il s'assurait de ne leur accomplir qu'un seul travail ou deux maximum. Il ne voulait pas non plus jouer avec le feu, devenir le chien d'un Kage était trop risqué.

Il voulait arriver au Pays du Feu le plus rapidement possible. Là étaient concentrées toutes ses recherches, et il savait qu'après avoir accompli son travail, il devrait encore voyager dans un autre pays.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à la demande d'un noble qu'il devait se déplacer. Le point de rendez-vous était déjà fixé, ce serait à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Konoha. Il avait entendu dire que cette fois, c'était un vol qu'on lui confiait, et il en était ravi. Les vols était plus longs à commettre que les assassinats, et donc il resterait plus de temps au Pays du feu.

Ceci l'arrangeait, il devrait bientôt faire un petit tour dans son ancien village...

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil levant inondèrent le village caché de Konoha de leur douce lumière rosée. Certains shinobis y virent là le signe qu'il devaient bientôt se lever pour se rendre à l'Académie, d'autres qu'il était temps que la relève arrive.<p>

Cette lumière vint caresser la tête de Tsumujikaze qui grogna, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Toujours la même rengaine depuis trois ans. Il devait se lever tôt, car l'élite Anbu _doit_ être toujours prête en cas d'attaque, et car elle _doit _montrer l'exemple aux ninjas moins âgés.

Il se redressa tout en tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses mèches brunes qui partaient dans tous les sens, puis attrapa son masque qu'il posa sur son visage. Il étira longuement les muscles encore contractés de son dos, puis traîna le pas jusqu'à sa salle de bain en attrapant au passage son uniforme qui traînait au sol. Il profita de l'endroit clos pour renouveler sa métamorphose – comme il le faisait chaque semaine – et prit une longue douche chaude, durant laquelle il en profita pour se laver les dents.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était dehors, frais et de bonne humeur, bien préparé à la journée à venir qui serait sûrement calme, comme ça l'est toujours à Konoha lorsque l'Akatsuki ne décide pas de la détruire entièrement. Il passa dans les rues encore endormies, salua Teuchi qui ouvrait l'Ichiraku puis passa devant Kotetsu et Izumo pour les prévenir qu'il sortait faire son tour de garde à l'extérieur du village.

Celui-ci ne durait jamais longtemps, il se contentait de remplacer un coéquipier Anbu qu'il appréciait, quand il revenait de mission. Il lui prenait donc son tour de 6h00 à 10h00, histoire que celui-ci puisse dormir un peu.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse faramineuse, et quand l'Anbu revint prendre son tour, il décida de conclure sa mâtinée d'une petite séance d'entraînement. Cette mission avait surtout consisté à filer ce fameux déserteur, et celui-ci ne se déplaçant pas énormément, il avait légèrement rouillé. A cause de ça, le combat qui s'était déroulé, après deux semaines de filature, lui avait semblé brouillon et indigne de son statut. Il voulait se remettre en forme, il avait eu de la chance cette fois-ci, mais il n'en aurait pas une deuxième la fois suivante. Il quitta donc la forêt pour se rendre aux terrains d'entraînement déjà pour la plupart occupés vu l'heure tardive.

Il eut un petit soupir en se rendant compte que seul le terrain n°3 était libre, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas d'outre-mesure, s'occupant juste d'envoyer balader les souvenirs qui lui revenait parfois en regardant les trois poteaux de bois alignés.

En passant devant, il fut surpris de remarquer quelqu'un en face du monument aux morts qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière. Il s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était son ancien sensei.

« Kakashi-san, je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenu de Suna. »

Le Jounin aux cheveux gris se retourna, et haussa un sourcil. Un petit sourire se dessina en dessous du tissu qui recouvrait sa bouche :

« Bonjour Tsu. Oui, je suis rentré hier soir, mais je suis passé faire un petit tour ici avant de repartir. »

Tsu s'approcha pour être à la droite de Kakashi, fixant la stèle à son tour.

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. » murmura le ninja copieur. « Certains de vos proches sont inscrits dessus? »

« Non. Je passais juste faire un petit entraînement. »

Naruto resta silencieux quelques instants en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec Kakashi. Effectivement, celui-ci avait bel et bien dit que les noms de certains de ses meilleurs amis étaient inscrits sur la stèle.

Sa curiosité remonta, et il hésita à lui poser la question. Mais après quelques hésitations, il abandonna l'idée.

« Je ferais mieux de partir si je veux être à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous avec l'équipe. » annonça Kakashi.

Naruto releva soudainement la tête, puis opina lentement :

« Oui, vous avez raison. Bonne chance pour votre mission. »

Le Jounin hocha la tête et murmura avec un petit sourire:

« Merci Tsu, à la prochaine. »

Un dernier signe de tête plus tard, l'ancien Anbu disparut en un petit 'pouf' sonore. Tsu resta encore quelques instants devant la stèle, fixant du regard le nom du Yondaime. Un petit rire lui échappa, puis il recula d'un pas :

« Allez Papa, il est temps que ton fils aille bosser. »

* * *

><p>Il s'adossa au tronc d'arbre derrière lui et glissa lentement jusqu'au sol, le souffle court. Il fixa le chronomètre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, puis laissa échapper un sifflement déçu. Il n'atteignait pas la vitesse à laquelle il aspirait.<p>

Ces dernières années, il s'était fait connaître pour sa vitesse supérieure à celle des autres ninjas. Cependant, son objectif restait d'atteindre celle de feu son père. Il n'avait pas été fou au point de copier sa technique du déplacement instantané, mais espérait malgré tout le surpasser. Ca avait tout de même été son modèle depuis ses toutes jeunes années.

Dépasser tous les anciens Hokage. Voilà quel avait été son rêve durant des années, et encore aujourd'hui.

Mais avant de songer à devenir Hokage, il devait faire une dernière chose. Il devait trouver et ramener ce qui lui filait entre les doigts depuis des années. Sa-

Le fil de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu. Il entendit des pas léger sur l'herbe derrière lui et forma discrètement un sceau.

Deux mains surgirent brusquement dans son champ de vision et virent lui bloquer la vue. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, mais ne bougea pas. Allez, il allait jouer le jeu :

« Qui est-ce ? » murmura-t-il lentement.

Derrière lui, un rire étouffé lui parvint et il secoua la tête :

« Ino. »

Cette fois-ci, un véritable rire à gorge déployé résonna, puis une forte masse grimpa sur ses épaules et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Bonne réponse ! »

La main de la blonde s'approcha doucement du masque, mais l'homme sous elle disparut brusquement, et elle retomba sur une bûche dont on se servait pour les techniques de permutation. Une moue contrariée prit place sur son visage, et elle leva le menton en direction de l'homme accroupi quelques mètres plus haut sur une branche, souriant effrontément sous son masque.

Il redescendit d'un saut fluide et lui saisit le menton :

« Ne sous-estime jamais un Anbu, Ino-chan. »

Les joues de Ino commencèrent à rosir, mais Naruto recula vivement, très fier de son effet.

Bien qu'elle pouvait parfois être lourde, il devait avouer que jouer dans le jeu de séduction de la demoiselle était parfois amusant. Même si cela ne mènerait _jamais_ à quoique ce soit, c'était certain.

La jeune fille resta immobile quelques secondes, ayant été déstabilisée par la proximité de son dernier béguin, mais finit malgré tout par se relever. Elle remit ses cheveux en place rapidement, reprenant lentement une façade plus digne. Un petit sourire enjôleur reprit sa place sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna vers l'Anbu, bien décidée à le troubler lui aussi.

« J'ai compris la leçon, Tsu... Mais que diriez-vous de le prouver lors d'un dîner, ce soir ? »

Naruto se prit le menton, feignant la réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que quelque chose m'en empêche ? »

« Vous êtes occupé ? »

« Non. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Alors quel serait le problème ? »

Il croisa les bras, puis envoya une pichenette sur son front :

« Je viendrai si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux bleus qui pétillèrent et hocha vivement la tête, avant de s'en aller, roulant du cul pour l'occasion. Tsu ricana un énième fois, en profitant au passage pour se rincer l'œil.

Il n'allait pas survivre à cette soirée, il en était persuadé.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stoppa brusquement ses pas, levant un œil en direction du soleil qui se couchait au loin.<p>

Le voyage lui avait prit une bonne journée. Son rendez-vous était programmé aux premières heures de la nuit, il espérait qu'il n'arriverait pas en retard. Son dernier travail avait fait sensation, et il s'était créé de nouveaux ennemis, il avait donc eu à faire affaire avec beaucoup plus de ninjas, principalement aux frontières des Pays de la Pluie et du Feu.

Cela contrariait ses plans. Il avait programmé de faire une petite visite à Konoha durant la nuit, mais si son client lui ordonnait de commettre immédiatement son vol, il n'aurait pas le temps de passer dans le village ninja. Il espérait que ce travail serait à proximité de Konoha.

Il reprit son chemin d'un cadence plus lente, s'occupant de bien scanner les lieux à la recherche de la moindre présence humaine qui pourrait le déranger durant sa rencontre avec son client. A quelques centaines de mètres, il sentit enfin une personne et se dirigea en sa direction.

Il était plus sur ses gardes qu'à son habitude. Ce client-ci avait demandé fermement à choisir le lieu du rendez-vous. Il avait enquêté sur son client et n'avait rien découvert de suspect à son égard, mais sa méfiance était de mise.

De toute façon, que ce soit un piège ou non, il s'en échapperait. Personne ne l'avait approché depuis des années. Le jour où ce serait le cas, ce serait une personne très douée qui viendrait jusqu'à lui.

Il avait eu à faire face à bon nombre d'excellents ninjas, il était même une fois tombé sur les frères et sœurs du Kazekage. Ils n'avaient absolument rien pu faire.

Il s'arrêta, étant enfin arrivé exactement au point de rendez-vous. Il y planait un étrange calme... Un silence presque tendu. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui se tenait debout quelques mètres en dessous de lui.

Jusqu'à présent, chacun de ses clients avait été différent. Jamais il n'avait effectué un travail pour une même personne, ce qui créait une tension à chacune des rencontres. Mais cet homme, face à lui, était véritablement trop serein.

« Enchanté, Nokoribi-san. » murmura l'homme d'une voix presque mieilleuse.

Sasuke étrécit ses yeux, fixant d'un œil méfiant son homologue.

« De même. » répondit-il lentement en activant ses Sharingan dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

Un silence plana, puis l'Uchiha reprit la parole :

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

L'homme face à lui haussa un sourcil :

« Votre client. »

Silencieusement, son doujutsu glissa sur la végétation environnante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il aperçut un minime bruissement provenant d'un buisson.

« Et en quoi vous servent les ninjas de Konoha présentement cachés autour de nous ? »

La lourdeur de la scène ne faisait en rien penser à un rendez-vous entre un mercenaire et son client.

Une micro-seconde après que Sasuke ait fini de parler, avant même que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte que lui et ses acolytes avaient été découverts, l'Uchiha activa son piège. Un kunai vola d'entre les branchages pour atterrir sur la personne face à lui.

Un nuage de fumée fit disparaître le clone dès que l'arme rentra en contact avec sa tempe. A cet instant, une dizaine de Jounin et Chuunin surgirent de derrière les feuillages alentours pour essayer d'encercler le déserteur.

Rien à faire, Sasuke avait déjà utilisé une technique de permutation, empruntée à son ancien professeur lui aussi présent sur les lieux, et s'était enfui dans l'immense forêt qui composait le pays du feu.

* * *

><p>De nombreux ninjas traversèrent la muraille de Konoha et fendirent la nuit. Un mauvais pressentiment traversa Tsumujikaze qui resta le visage en direction de la lune, pensif.<p>

« Eh, Tsu, tu m'écoutes? »

Cette voix aiguë le tira de ses songes, et il balbutia :

« Ah, heu, excuses-moi Ino-chan, tu disais? »

La blonde gonfla ses joues, vexée que l'Anbu ne l'écoute pas.

Tout s'était bien déroulé. Le dîner avait été agréable, elle avait pu discuter avec l'Anbu sous les yeux horrifiés des autres prétendantes de Tsumujikaze, et maintenant, il se baladaient dans les rues. Bon, ils ne se tenaient pas vraiment la main, et elle était plutôt accrochée à son bras, mais la soirée avait tout de même permis un grand rapprochement entre les deux. Et elle espérait que d'ici la fin de leur rendez-vous, elle pourrait enfin arracher ce masque si mystérieux et embrasser à pleine bouche ces lèvres pleines qu'elle imaginait parfaitement.

C'était difficile de se faire une idée du visage de quelqu'un de masqué, comme Kakashi-sensei, mais c'était en grand partie ce qui attirait Ino. Tant de mystères... L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines quand elle imaginait être la première personne à pouvoir admirer ce beau visage caché sous cette céramique.

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que l'Anbu soit laid, comme l'avait taquinée Sakura. Rien que de voir cette musculature, et ces cheveux bruns soyeux, elle fondait... Son visage ne devait être qu'en accord avec ce corps parfait. Qui plus est, pas seulement son apparence attirait la jeune fille. Le shinobi était aussi un interlocuteur très agréable et drôle, amical avec chaque personne qu'il croisait.

Bien évidemment, l'objectif de la Yamanaka n'était pas d'être uniquemennt amie avec l'Anbu, bien au contraire...

« Je te demandais si tu étais déjà allé au Pays des Vagues! » gronda-t-elle, menaçante « Là-bas, le paysage doit être splendide, non? »

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, se rappelant de sa toute première vraie mission, avec l'équipe sept.

« Oui, j'y suis déjà allé quand j'étais plus jeune. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment beau, il y a du brouillard partout, mais en tout cas c'est très différent de Konoha. De plus, c'était la première fois que je voyais la mer, alors j'étais d'autant plus impressionné... »

« Quand tu étais plus jeune? Tu veux dire quand tu étais Genin ou avec tes parents? »

Tsu s'esclaffa et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ino:

« J'ai toujours été orphelin, je te rappelle. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre.

« Oh pardon, j'avais- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien. » rit-il en secouant la tête « Vu que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, je ne peux pas en ressentir le manque. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête et acquiesça, cherchant un autre sujet.

« Et donc... C'était en tant que Genin? »

« Oui... » soupira t-il à la remémoration de souvenirs si lointains. « C'était ma première mission à l'extérieur du village... C'était sensé être une mission de rang C, mais finalement, ça s'est découvert comme un rang B, presque A. Je me souviens de la première fois que des ninjas ennemis ont croisés notre route, j'étais terrifié... » il resta silencieux quelques secondes, les souvenirs le rendant soudainement nostalgique. Il reprit en ricanant : « Mon camarade a tout fait à ma place, avant de me traiter de froussard. »

« Vraiment? » répondit Ino, réellement surprise. « Vu ton niveau, j'aurais pensé que tu étais un génie dès ton plus jeune âge... »

Il secoua la tête en s'esclaffant :

« Non, pas vraiment. C'était lui le génie de la bande. Je le détestais, mais il était très doué. Maintenant, avec le recul, je me dis que finalement, je l'admirais énormément, et que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai tant progressé... »

Il déglutit, se rendant compte qu'il parlait un peu trop et se reprit:

« Enfin, maintenant, je suis bien plus fort que cet imbécile! Surtout au niveau des relations humaines, parce que lui, c'était vraiment un glaçon. Si tu ne le connaissais pas bien, tu pouvais soit le trouver puant et froid, ou alors incroyablement doué et classe. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris ce que les filles trouvaient à un gars frigorifique comme lui... »

« Ah...? » décida de le taquiner Ino. « Tu étais jaloux car il était plus beau que toi? »

Naruto s'offusqua, puis leva le menton en lâchant un 'humpf' snob. Ino n'eut pas le temps de continuer car un Jounin apparut soudain devant eux, leur coupant le passage.

« Anbu Tsumujikaze, vous êtes appelé en urgence par l'Hokage. »

Ino écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha du corps de l'Anbu, possessive.

« Il est plus de vingt et une heure! En plus, il n'est pas sensé avoir de mission jusqu'à- »

« Ino-chan. » la coupa Naruto, plus autoritaire. « En tant qu'Anbu, je dois être capable de partir en mission à n'importe quel moment, tu le sais bien. Je suis désolé de te laisser ainsi, mais je dois y aller rapidement. Merci pour cette soirée. » finit-il rapidement.

Il se détacha des bras de la jeune fille et souleva rapidement son masque pour embrasser la jeune fille sur la joue. Le temps que Ino réagisse, il était parti avec le shinobi en direction de la tour du Hokage.

Arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent dans le bureau sans frapper. Naruto découvrit Tsunade debout derrière sa paperasse, et le bureau rempli d'autres Jounin ou Chuunin, dont Kakashi.

Tsunade l'aperçut enfin, puis s'exclama:

« Tsumujikaze, tu es là. Tu dois vite partir, à cinquante kilomètres au sud-est de Konoha, dans une zone pouvant aller jusqu'à la frontière du pays. Tu y va seul, et prends simplement ton équipement ninja habituel. »

Naruto cligna des yeux tandis qu'il reconnaissait les ninjas qu'il avait aperçut une dizaine de minutes auparavant :

« Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé Tsunade ? »

« Nokoribi a été aperçu là-bas il y a moins d'une heure. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous son masque :

« Quoi ? Nokoribi, tu parles sérieusement ? » son regard coula en direction des hommes autour de lui, et il comprit lentement : « Ce sont eux qui s'en étaient chargés ? »

« Oui. » affirma-t-elle « Ils avaient été envoyés en mission de Rang S afin de l'attraper, mais leur nombre a joué en leur défaveur. Nokoribi a rapidement deviné leur présence ainsi que le piège, et il s'est enfui. »

Naruto secoua la tête :

« C'était évident. Et puis, c'est toujours Nokoribi, être nombreux n'aurait pas servi à grand chose, je pense... Enfin, pourquoi dois-je le rattraper ? Et surtout pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement meilleur que les autres ici. »

« Mais tu es l'un des plus rapides. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Je comprend ça, mais pourquoi seul ? » balbutia-t-il

« Car je veux que tu utilises _toutes _les techniques possibles afin de pouvoir le rattraper. »

Naruto resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle voulait donc qu'il utilise son mode Ermite ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien presser à ce point, bon sang ?

« C'est une demande express du Raikage en personne. » répondit-elle, de plus en plus pressante « Vas-y, et ramène Nokoribi ici. C'est une mission de la plus haute importance pour Konoha. Nous ne pouvons plus le laisser agir ainsi sous notre nez sans pouvoir réagir. Tu es l'un des meilleurs shinobis de ce village, le plus rapide, et disponible. Vas-y sans tarder ! »

La perplexité qu'engendrait la situation en lui le laissa encore hésitant, mais il finit pas acquiescer :

« Compris. »

Elle lui lança un rouleau, et il sauta immédiatement par la fenêtre. Il traversa les toits à toute vitesse, tout en lisant le parchemin qui contenait le rapport de mission de l'équipe, ainsi que le maximum d'informations sur Nokoribi.

Selon ses calculs, le déserteur ne devait pas être très loin. La première chose à faire aurait été de se planquer dans un coin totalement opposé du Pays du feu, en attendant que les frontières soient moins gardées. Alors si son raisonnement était bon, Nokoribi devait se diriger vers le Nord-Ouest, en passant par le Nord-Est de Konoha pour plus de sécurité. Et le meilleur endroit pour cela, c'était la région entre le Pays de la Cascade et du son, à une centaine de kilomètres de la frontière.

* * *

><p>Après avoir calculé à combien de kilomètres à l'heure pouvait courir le déserteur, il sortit par la porte Nord du village et décida de redescendre vers l'Est, espérant croiser le mercenaire en chemin. Au pire, s'il le loupait, il n'aurait qu'à passer au peigne fin la Zone où le déserteur se rendrait probablement, et bingo. Il était confiant sur son plan. Il avait aussi créé quelques clones, après avoir enclenché son mode Ermite, qui exploraient les autres points cardinaux du pays ou restaient dans la Zone, à attendre le déserteur s'il échappait à l'Anbu.<p>

Après plus de trois heures de course effrénée dans l'immense forêt que constituait le Pays du Feu, il sentit enfin un chakra inconnu se déplacer à une dizaine de kilomètres de lui. Il prit soin de cacher le sien et garda celui d'Ermite, qui était de toute façon indétectable. Peu à peu, il se rapprocha de sa cible, qui se dirigeait bien vers la zone qu'il avait prédite.

Ordonnant à un de ses clones de venir depuis le sens opposé du déserteur afin de le prendre en étau, Naruto accéléra le pas, jusqu'à sentir avec précision ce chakra. En y réfléchissant, il était probablement le seul à être capable de s'approcher de Nokoribi d'aussi près. Il avait la capacité de mieux cacher son chakra que quiconque, et aussi de le détecter en restant à couvert.

La seule chose qui lui ferait défaut au final serait la puissance. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser de Rasengan, sa principale attaque lors d'un combat. Evidemment, recourir au chakra de Kyuubi était aussi impossible. Au final, seul ses clones pouvaient faire mouche vu la facilité de ce jutsu. Durant trois ans, il avait eu la possibilité de s'améliorer dans d'autres disciplines, et d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques, mais ce n'était pas suffisant...

Le chakra de Nokoribi lui était inconnu, mais il ressentait une petite impression de déjà-vu. Et si son chakra lui était inconnu, son énergie naturelle, qu'il détectait grâce au Senjutsu, lui était fortement familière...

Soudain, Nokoribi se s'arrêta sur une branche en hauteur, et Naruto fit de même, observant de loin le déserteur. Qu'attendait-il,

Soudain, un kunai fonça sur lui, et il esquiva. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, tandis que la peur s'insinuait lentement en lui.

Ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas le repérer quand il avait activé ce mode-ci. Seul un Hyuuga aurait pu le voir. Ou alors...

« Un Anbu de Konoha, hein... » murmura le déserteur de sa voix rauque, faisant se tendre Naruto « Ce sera vite réglé. »

Naruto serra les poings. Il s'était fait repérer, c'était inutile de se cacher. Lentement, il avança jusqu'à être visible pour Nokoribi qui le fixait dans l'ombre de sa capuche, quelques mètres plus haut. Il détailla sa silhouette tout en déglutissant lentement :

Il était assez jeune, probablement de son âge. Sa silhouette, elle, était assez mince, bien qu'enveloppée par une grande cape noire qui volait derrière lui. Son visage, caché par le contre-jour laissait juste apercevoir des mèches noires de jais et une peau blanche presque cadavérique.

En dessous de la veste-cape, il portait un habit de ninja simple, ayant un pantalon noir, un t-shirt à résille, et des sandales ninja, tout cela assorti à sa cape. Attachée à sa cuisse droite, un étui à shuriken et kunai. Sur ses bras nus, il portait d'étranges tatouages qui s'enroulaient autour de ses avant-bras, et qui étaient fortement familiers à Naruto.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, une série de shuriken l'attaqua de front, suivie de kunai ayant pour cible ses flancs et son dos. Rapidement, il utilisa une bourrasque et trancha net toutes les armes arrivant vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son calme, puis prit la parole:

« C'est tout ce dont est capable le grand Nokoribi? Je suis déçu. »

Le déserteur haussa un sourcil, et répondit froidement, ignorant totalement la tentative vaine qu'avait employé l'Anbu pour le vexer:

« Quelle est ta mission exactement? M'apporter en trophée à Konoha pour que Kumo s'exécute car j'ai tué leur Daimyo? »

A nouveau, la voix provoqua des frissons à Naruto, qui serra les poings. Il reprit un ton enjoué pour pallier à son angoisse :

« En gros. Je me fiche un peu des relations entre ces deux pays, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es dans le bingo-book depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et beaucoup de gens seraient heureux d'apprendre ta mort. Il faut que je te ramène à Konoha, mais mon Hokage n'a pas vraiment précisé si c'était mort ou vif. »

Le déserteur haussa un sourcil, puis écarta les jambes en se mettant en garde.

« Je ne compte pas me faire attraper. Ni te laisser partir en vie. »

Le blond s'esclaffa, sa tension commençant à disparaître lentement. Il avait beau craindre l'homme, il était impatient d'affronter le légendaire ninja qui faisait tant parler depuis des années:

« J'espère bien. Tsunade m'étriperait si je revenais sans rien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, laissant simplement le vent combler le vide sonore. Un oiseau piailla, et ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

><p>Dans la famille des fins foireuses... XD<p>

Voilà, j'espère qu'un chapitre bien long après le petit truc de la dernière fois vous a fait plaisir! :)

Enfin bref, oui, je fais venir THE confrontation dès le début de l'histoire... Sasuke et Naruro vont-ils deviner l'identité de l'autre dès le début? Ne verront-ils rien? Seulement un seul découvrira t-il quelque chose? Vous verrez au prochain chapitre! :D (C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que le contexte de cette histoire est vraiment cliché... T_T Vivement la suite, quand ça changera)

Bon, ma première review comportait exactement... 62 caractères.

Alors page 62 du dico, j'ai trouvé le mot parfait, parmi des horreurs telles que archaïsme, archéologie et ardillon...

**Archivage!**

Non, je ne plaisante pas! C'est le mot parfait pour ce chapitre 2, je suis contente! (Parce qu'en lisant la liste, vous auriez vu ma tête blasée...)

Enfin bref, à la prochaine!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Playlist:

Pour le réveil de Naruto: Kyrie II, de l'OST de Death Note. La musique bien noire m'a fait rire, quand je l'ai superposée à Naruto qui ne voulait pas se lever, comme si c'était la pire corvée du monde XD

**CECI EST LA DEUXIEME VERSION DE CE CHAPITRE, PAS MAL DE CHOSES ONT ETE CHANGEES. POUR CEUX QUI RELIRAIENT CETTE FIC, SACHEZ QUE JE N'AI CHANGE QUE DE PETITS DETAILS, DONC PAS D'INQUIETUDE.**


	3. Chapter 2: Archivage

Chapitre plutôt noir... C'était nécessaire, mais personnellement je trouve que c'est un très bon chapitre! (et c'est bien connu que je suis totalement objective...)

Disclaimer à Misteùr Masashi Kishimoto pour son univers de Naruto.

Rating T, pour gros mots, ainsi que l'angst de ce chapitre.

Pairing qui sera un futur Sasu/Naru. Malgré tout, il y a un petit Ino/Naruto (même si elle ne le sait pas XD), et dans ce chapitre, ainsi que dans le futur, du Saku/Sasu sous entendu (dans un seul sens) et du Saku/Naru.

HAVE A GOOD READ !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>: Archivage

* * *

><p>Ce fut les pieds tremblants et engourdis de fatigue qu'il passa les portes du village. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, blessé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, la tête tournante, la bile au bord des lèvres. Il sentait la terre, la sueur, le sang.<p>

Sa silhouette entra dans le champ de vision de Kotetsu et Izumo qui se précipitèrent vers lui, épouvantés.

« Tsumujikaze-san ? » s'écrièrent-ils de concert.

Le shinobi garda son regard vissé au sol, malgré les deux ninjas plantés face à lui. Il les contourna lentement, la démarche lourde et le dos courbé ; et sentit un frisson le secouer, ainsi que son sang se glacer au niveau de sa tête. La Terre se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds et, mû par cette puissante force de gravité, il s'écroula.

« Tsumujikaze-san ! » répétèrent-ils, plus autoritaires. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé, bon sang ? »

Kotetsu commença à essayer de redresser l'Anbu, il lui serra la main en lui demandant de rester avec lui. Il était en train d'ordonner à Izumo d'aller chercher un medic-nin quand une poigne forte s'abattit sur son épaule.

Il vit lentement la main de Tsumujikaze se lever, éclairée d'une faible proportion de chakra réparateur, et la passa sur son flanc droit. Les shinobis n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il saignait, mais la blessure cicatrisa en un temps record.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » psalmodia-t-il, à bout de souffle. « Je dois aller voir Tsunade-sama. »

Les deux ninjas écarquillèrent les yeux, ahuris. L'uniforme de l'homme masqué était constellé de sang, déchiré par endroits. Sur les parcelles de peau visibles, ils apercevaient des cicatrices encore un peu boursouflées mais soignées. Son masque était encore bien en place, malgré qu'une petite fêlure se dessine sur le côté droit de la céramique. Ses cheveux bruns habituellement désordonnés étaient à présent à la limite de la forêt amazonienne. Tout, absolument _tout_ démontrait que le ninja était au bord de la syncope.

Cependant, sous la céramique blanche, ils sentaient émaner autre chose que la fatigue. Ils voyaient les pupilles de l'Anbu tournées vers eux, résolues. Ils étaient incapables de le persuader de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Ils se résolurent à le lâcher et Naruto reprit sa marche tandis qu'ils observaient ses pas de plus en plus décidés et fermes le diriger vers la tour de l'Hokage. Ils poussèrent un soupir, puis contactèrent l'Anbu le plus proche.

Il avança jusqu'au grand immeuble, les gens marchant près de lui se retournant sur son passage. Il essayait de reprendre une démarche un peu plus digne, mais son état plus que déplorable fut comme un signal d'alarme pour les villageois qui tentèrent à maintes reprises de l'aider. Il refusa poliment à chaque fois, puis les abandonna quand il quitta la foule.

L'Anbu grimpa lentement les escaliers jusqu'au palier du bureau de la Godaime et entra dans la pièce, faisant se retourner les personnes présentes. Un de ses camarades des forces spéciales était à la fenêtre de Tsunade, lui narrant visiblement son arrivée.

L'Hokage congédia les shinobis de son bureau tout en observant du coin de l'œil son ninja favori demeurer silencieux, le visage baissé. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, elle se dirigea vers le blond, inquiète. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'arrive face à lui, Naruto arracha violemment son masque et le jeta à travers la pièce, sous les yeux écarquillés de la dernière Sannin.

Elle voyait distinctement ses poings se serrer de manière intermittente, son visage crispé et sa mâchoire fermée. Lentement, ses mèches se raccourcirent et s'éclaircirent, ainsi sa peau reprit son hâle naturel. A cause de son instabilité, son henge disparaissait, et c'était un très mauvais signe.

« Naruto, calme-toi. » elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui les parcouraient. « C'est Nokoribi qui t'as fait ça ? » ajouta-t-elle, anxieuse comme jamais.

Naruto baissa un peu plus son visage, ses sourcils froncés et ses paupières closes. Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Excuse-moi pour ton mur, Tsunade... »

« Que- ? » répondit-elle, troublée.

Le blond se recula vivement d'elle, et un clone se forma à ses côtés. En un hurlement, le Rasengan formé dans sa main droite fut envoyé dans le mur qui émit un craquement sinistre avant que le béton n'explose et soulève un immense nuage de cendres.

Tsunade se protégea des déflagrations à l'aide ses avants-bras croisés devant son visage, puis une fois la poussière dissipée, elle fixa Naruto qui glissait au sol et se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Elle accourut prendre ses épaules et le recula de force du mur en débris qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

« _Naruto _! » cria-t-elle, désormais totalement effrayée « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, _merde_ ! »

Le blond serra les poings et les dents, du sang commençant à s'écouler de son poing tandis qu'il frappait le sol.

« C'est lui... » susurra-t-il.

« Quoi, qui ? » répliqua-t-elle fébrilement.

« Sasuke. »

Le simple prénom fit baisser de plusieurs degrés la température de la pièce. L'estomac de l'Hokage se noua, sa nuque se tendit.

« Nokoribi est Sasuke. » poursuivit-il avec hargne avant d'élancer à nouveau son poing vers le sol.

Tsunade sentit son sang se glacer ainsi que sa tête se mettre à peser cent dix kilos. Uchiha Sasuke, Nokoribi ? C'était impossible... Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, à s'imaginer cette fatalité. _Purement impossible._

L'Hokage ferma sa bouche et tenta de balbutier quelque chose:

« Que-Quoi... Comment? »

Naruto resta par terre, le visage tourné vers le sol recouvert de fissures. La descendante du premier Hokage posa ses mains sur ses épaules et essaya de l'en écarter, les yeux toujours aussi grands ouverts.

« Na-Naruto. » bégaya t-elle, tentant de rester calme et essayant de mettre au point la situation qui commençait à lui échapper. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nokoribi ? »

Naruto ne pipait pas mot. Sa dernière phrase l'avait plongé dans une torpeur impénétrable, comme s'il se rendait à l'instant compte de la gravité de ses mots et de tout ce que cela engendrait. Il restait silencieux et fixait le sol, les décombres sous ses doigts, le sang qui s'écoulait doucement de sa paume. Il ne réagit même pas quand il sentit des pas s'approcher vivement du bureau, et des ninjas alertés par l'explosion venir s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Tsunade, elle, parvint à garder la tête assez froide pour s'en rendre compte. Au début, elle pensa remettre Naruto sur ses pieds afin d'essayer de faire bonne figure face aux arrivants, mais elle ne pourrait rien tirer de lui pour l'instant. Il était en état de choc, il était épuisé, il était encore blessé. Elle devait les faire partir, au diable ses paperasses en retard. Naruto était plus important.

À l'aide de sa force surhumaine, elle recula l'Anbu tremblant, et l'assit sur le canapé au fond de la pièce. Elle ramassa le masque qui avait volé dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant, avant d'entrouvrir la porte de son bureau pour couper court à l'arrivée des ninjas. Son regard s'attarda sur son assistante qui avait assisté à l'entrée de Tsumujikaze et qui se mit à balbutier :

« Tsunade-sama, qu'avez-vous fait au mur? Et Tsumujikaze, que- »

« Shizune, calme-toi. » la coupa-t-elle, ainsi que les autres shinobis. « Ce qu'il vient de se passer n'a pas à se répandre dans le village, ce n'est rien du tout. Ne laisse personne entrer dans cette pièce jusqu'à que j'en ai donné la permission, compris ? C'est entre lui et moi. »

La brune se raidit, mais rendit les armes en voyant le regard menaçant de Tsunade. La blonde serra les poings et retourna dans son bureau, claquant la porte qui fit trembler jusqu'aux fondations du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers une commode et en sortit un kit de premiers secours puis s'assit doucement, la trousse sur ses genoux, aux côtés du jinchuuriki qui avait plongé son visage dans ses mains et qui fermait les yeux, comme pour se calmer et réfléchir posément.

« Naruto... » murmura-t-elle en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule. « Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il resta silencieux, les yeux clos. Tsunade resta patiente, lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour répondre. Sa main gauche était posée sur son épaule, l'autre commença à nettoyer la blessure du jinchuuriki qui s'était rouverte. Elle le sentit se détendre sous ses doigts experts qui réparaient ses tissus, puis ses deux yeux bleus s'entrouvrirent.

Elle y vit de l'incompréhension, d'abord. L'azur était troublé, ses pupilles d'ordinaire si décidées ne cessaient de vagabonder d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, comme si elle ne savait pas où se concentrer, où chercher une réponse. Et puis, aussi, elle y vit une certaine peur, appréhension. Disparue sa détermination, disparue sa jovialité. Et au fond des pupilles, elle vit une humidité poindre, et rendre les globes oculaires brillants. Cependant, elle sentit que ces larmes refoulées, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, ou de peur. Mais bel et bien de soulagement.

D'un geste expérimenté par l'habitude, elle attacha le bandage autour de sa taille – bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne le garderait pas longtemps grâce à Kyuubi – puis se mit à inspecter le reste de son corps. Il ne restait que des hématomes et quelques éraflures.

Elle rangea sa trousse de secours, puis revint s'asseoir à côté du jinchuuriki, toujours silencieux, toujours les yeux dans le vague. Tsunade baissa la tête, puis se mit à fixer le mur fissuré. Elle ferma les yeux, elle aussi. Puis expira.

« Naruto, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce que tu as appris est une information de la plus haute importance, je _dois_ savoir comment tout ceci est arrivé, comment tu as appris pour Sasuke, comment ça s'est fini. Tout, dans les moindres détails. »

Le blond déglutit, se passa une main dans les cheveux, se frotta les yeux, puis soupira en se cachant le visage dans ses mains en coupe. Il resta silencieux encore quelques secondes. Puis expliqua.

* * *

><p><em>Un oiseau piailla, et ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre.<em>

_Le pied de Naruto siffla à seulement quelques centimètres du visage du déserteur qui l'évita habilement d'un mouvement de côté. La jambe encore en suspend, Sasuke en profita pour l'attraper et fit se retourner l'Anbu d'un geste sec._

_Ils retombèrent au sol, l'Uchiha sur ses pieds, Naruto affalé par terre. La déception submergea Sasuke qui se serait attendu à un peu plus, mais il attrapa un kunai et le jeta en direction du ninja de Konoha. Pour lui, c'était déjà fini._

_Au contraire, ce n'était que le début._

_Il vit derrière lui une copie-conforme de l'Anbu se jeter en sa direction, arme au poing. Il le contra rapidement, puis le repoussa d'un mouvement de bras avant de se jeter sur lui avec aisance, profitant de la perte d'équilibre momentanée de son adversaire._

_Une poigne ferme agrippa alors son t-shirt et l'envoya voler vers la cime des arbres. Il vit l'Anbu et son clone se ruer dans sa direction, tandis qu'un troisième apparut dans les feuillages plus élevés. Un faible rictus irrité crispa les traits du brun qui forma rapidement quelques signes, avant de réunir son chakra dans sa poitrine._

_Il n'aimait pas avoir affaire aux Anbu. Habituellement, il lui suffisait de son Amaterasu et son agresseur devenait sa victime, en à peine quelques secondes. Seulement les masques d'Anbu étaient formés d'un matériau spécial, empêchant un genjutsu de le traverser, tout comme le masque de Tobi. Auparavant, il s'était servi de l'effet de surprise pour briser ces masques et ainsi leur infliger les flammes ultimes. Habituellement, il était le chasseur et ses adversaires étaient les chassés._

_Pour la première fois, c'était quelqu'un qui était remonté jusqu'à lui. Pour la première fois, il devenait le gibier. Et qui plus est, celui-ci n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui. C'était un Anbu, il faisait partie de l'élite._

_Qui était ce type ? Pourquoi le rencontrer maintenant ? Depuis quand Konoha possédait ce ninja ? Et surtout, ce qui le taraudait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, comment diable cet homme, de son âge visiblement, avait-il pu le retrouver ?_

_Il n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace. En trois ans, il savait d'expérience qu'il était tout simplement impossible de pouvoir le suivre simplement à l'aide de son chakra ou encore de son odeur. _

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?_

_Il inspira longuement, puis recracha son chakra sous forme de boules de feu qui furent propulsées en directions des trois ninjas autour de lui, cherchant à le prendre en étau._

_Ils les évitèrent rapidement, jusqu'à qu'ils voient une immense gerbe de flamme, bien plus grande, se diriger vers eux. Les deux clones disparurent dans la Boule de Feu Suprême de Sasuke, l'original y échappa de peu à l'aide d'un tronc d'arbre à proximité qui fut violemment touché et commença à s'embraser._

_Immédiatement, Naruto commença à former les signes d'un Suiton, et lança une gerbe d'eau sur le feu avant qu'il ne se propage – un départ de feu en pleine sécheresse, et adieu la grande forêt de Konoha. Il profita de son jutsu aqueux pour essayer d'atteindre Sasuke en contre-bas et qui lui répondit d'une nouvelle gerbe de feu._

_Le Dragon Aqueux tint fermement face au Dragon de Feu de Sasuke. Ils se battirent longuement, et ce malgré l'infériorité du Katon face au Suiton. Au bout d'un moment, les énergies diminuèrent, et l'eau finit par s'évaporer tout comme le feu finit par se consumer et disparaître. Un immense brouillard recouvrit la forêt, épais et humide._

_Seulement, ce n'était pas un problème pour un Sharingan. Et Sasuke décida d'immédiatement profiter de cet avantage._

_Il se saisit d'un maximum d'armes, kunais, shurikens, et les lança en direction de l'Anbu. Quand Naruto sentit les armes arriver dans sa direction, il attrapa une de ses lames de chakra cachées dans son dos et contra rapidement les armes. Soudain, un Shuriken Fûma fut lancé en sa direction, et comme il n'eut pas le temps de le contrer à cause de sa main déjà occupée, il l'attrapa habilement au vol. Au dernier instant, il remarqua qu'un autre se trouvait caché dans son ombre, et il l'esquiva d'un petit saut._

_Et derrière lui, il entendit un petit 'pouf' sonore. Naruto se retourna tandis que le déjà-vu le pris aux tripes._

_Il se revit des années en arrière, en compagnie de Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna et de Sasuke, lors de leur première rencontre avec Zabuza. Quand leur maître avait été enfermé dans une prison aqueuse, il avait réussi en un temps record à mettre au point un stratagème avec Sasuke pour le libérer._

_Il l'avait inventé sur le coup. Comment ce déserteur pouvait-il utiliser la même combine, et surtout avec exactement le même timing que des années auparavant ?_

_Seulement, contrairement à cette fois-là, son adversaire ne jeta pas sur lui un simple kunai. Ce fut une bobine de fil qu'il sentit l'entourer de toute part et qui le prit totalement au piège. Il tenta rapidement de s'en défaire, mais la vitesse du fil de fer l'avait déjà immobilisé contre un tronc d'arbre, mains et pieds liés. Il était tout simplement coincé._

_Derrière son masque, il lança un regard assassin à son adversaire qui sauta sur une branche jusqu'à arriver face à lui. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, silencieux, tandis que Naruto attendait le bon moment pour attraper les kunais tapis derrière les boucliers de ses avants-bras._

_Seulement, le déserteur ne bougea pas. Il continua de le fixer, la bouche désespérément close et les yeux cachés sous sa capuche. Naruto se tendit et compris ce qu'il comptait faire quand un kunai apparut dans sa main et fut envoyée directement vers son visage._

_L'arme siffla jusqu'à lui, bien trop affûtée, bien trop dangereuse, bien trop rapide. Au dernier instant, Naruto évita l'arme d'un mouvement de tête vers la gauche. Le kunai se planta à quelques millimètres de son oreille, le son cinglant résonnant encore quelques instants dans les tympans de l'Anbu immobilisé._

_Légèrement désarçonné, le déserteur ne perdit pas de temps et lança une nouvelle arme en direction de Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il lui était impossible de se pencher plus vers la gauche. S'il essayait de faire de même vers la droite, il n'aurait plus d'oreille. Il était coincé._

_Seulement, l'Anbu avait enfin armé sa main d'un kunai caché derrière ses boucliers, et tranché les liens qui le retenaient. Il s'accroupit, l'arme se planta dans le tronc juste au dessus de lui. Puis il disparut des yeux de Sasuke._

_Le déserteur se tendit, observant les alentours. Ses yeux se plissèrent, il attrapa une nouvelle arme et réactiva son doujutsu. Il vit émerger l'Anbu des buissons. Et sentit derrière lui un autre. Non. Trois autres._

_Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, et évita de justesse un clone. Seulement, s'il avait pu éviter d'être tranché en deux par un kunai bien affûté, ce ne fut pas le cas de sa cape, qui tomba en lambeaux. Il jura, il risquait de se retrouver à visage découvert, mais se mit en tête de faire disparaître les clones jusqu'à trouver l'original._

_Ce combat devait se finir rapidement, avant que les renforts que l'Anbu avait probablement appelés n'arrivent et ne risquent d'apercevoir son visage._

_Les nuages de fumée blanchâtre envahirent la forêt, se confondant avec la brume, et pourtant il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'Anbu. Il n'avait envoyé que des clones. Cependant, il décela un faible bruissement de buisson à quelques mètres._

_Il sortit rapidement un kunai, tandis que les morceaux de sa capuche tombaient au sol, et s'élança vers le ninja de Konoha. Naruto le vit soudainement apparaître face à lui et sursauta. Il s'arma à son tour d'une lame de chakra et contra l'attaque de l'Uchiha._

_Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, leur force à l'épreuve dans un bras de fer, métal contre métal. Ils poussaient sans relâche, mettaient toute leur force dedans au point de grogner de douleur._

_Au final, le blond parvint à le repousser. Mais au lieu de profiter de cet instant pour reprendre une distance de sécurité, il se jeta sur le déserteur de légende. Il lui attrapa les bras et les coinça dans son dos, et finit à cheval sur lui._

_Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un symbole qu'il connaissait bien, cousu sur le t-shirt que le déserteur portait et qui était auparavant caché par son manteau maintenant en débris. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_« T-Toi... Pourquoi portes-tu le symbole des Uchiha ? »_

_Sasuke se raidit, et tourna lentement son visage vers l'Anbu qui ne le tenait plus qu'à bout de bras, comme effaré. Il saisit l'instant pour se retourner et faire un grand geste avec son kunai._

_À nouveau, son coup fut paré par la lame de chakra. Chacun de leur côté, ils tentèrent plusieurs feintes qui furent toutes parées, ou esquivées. Et Sasuke perdit définitivement patience._

_Il en avait assez. Cet Anbu qu'il ne connaissait pas, et n'avait jamais connu, il lui tenait tête et ne faiblissait pas, il semblait même devenir de plus en plus fort à chaque instant. Il devait en finir, définitivement. Il forma rapidement plusieurs signes, quelques branches plus haut, puis baissa sa main vers le sol._

_« Chidori ! »_

_Naruto écarquilla les yeux, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et fut statufié._

_« Sas-... ? » balbutia-t-il en voyant approcher l'éclair et en entendant le son cristallin si familier._

_La main brillante de chakra ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre._

_Plus de hurlements, plus de sons semblable à ceux de milles oiseaux._

_Son chidori avait été arrêté net par sa lame de chakra insufflée de vent._

_Sous la rencontre des deux types d'énergie différents, le vent gagnant contre la foudre, une onde de choc se forma et la capuche de Sasuke s'abaissa. Un coup de vent résonna dans la forêt, renforcé par le silence entre les deux shinobis._

_Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Un autre chidori? Si c'était pour être à nouveau arrêté, c'était inutile. Il ne pouvait utiliser son Sharingan dans ces circonstances. Un jutsu de feu gagnerait contre celui du vent, mais il doutait qu'un ninja de cette trempe puisse succomber face à seulement avec comme seule arme des Katon. Et les renforts ne devraient pas tarder._

_Piégé, il était piégé._

_L'Uchiha serra les dents et les poings, puis dû se résoudre à faire quelque chose qu'un membre de son clan n'est pas supposé ne serait-ce que penser._

_Fuir._

_En un tourbillon de vent, il s'enfuit à travers la forêt, laissant le ninja toujours pétrifié par sa découverte._

_Oui... Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû sous-estimer cet Anbu... Car ce simple shinobi pourrait le mener à sa perte._

* * *

><p>Tsunade posa son menton sur ses doigts croisés au préalable.<p>

« Je vois... C'est donc ainsi que ça s'est passé. Mais tu es sûr que c'était Sasuke? »

Naruto hocha la tête, avant de répondre d'un voix encore un peu rauque:

« Ouais. Il avait l'insigne Uchiha dans le dos, et il a fait un Chidori. Et puis j'ai vu son visage au dernier instant. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'était _lui_. »

Elle avala douloureusement sa salive, un silence pesant s'installant entre eux.

Tsunade ne savait que dire, que penser. Toute cette histoire était tellement folle, tellement improbable. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cette fatalité. Les mots lui manquaient. Comme quoi, elle sous-estimait encore Shikamaru, celui-ci avait à nouveau tapé dans le mille.

Ses yeux roulèrent jusqu'à Naruto qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, son masque à la main, et qui fixait l'horizon. Son visage était impénétrable, son expression figée. Et Tsunade ne savait décidément pas quoi lui dire, comment agir.

Il semblait subjugué par des émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Des dizaines de sentiments semblaient le traverser à chaque seconde. Elle ne parvenait même pas à savoir ce qui le secouait.

La tristesse de revoir encore son ancien coéquipier ? La colère de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt ? La joie de l'avoir revu ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était de toute façon incapable d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant le désordre qui devait régner dans son crâne à ce moment.

Elle était désemparée. Elle devait prononcer un mot, une parole. Que ce soit insignifiant ou pas. L'important était simplement que Naruto cesse ce silence. Pour ce bavard né, être silencieux était un très mauvais présage.

« Naruto... » osa t-elle enfin dire. « Nous mettrons toutes nos équipes d'Anbu sur le coup, nous ramènerons Uchiha à Konoha, je te le promets. »

Les yeux cobalt du jeune homme s'agrandirent. La terreur s'installa sur ses traits et il se tourna dans la direction de Tsunade.

« Pardon... ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, maintenant qu'on l'a localisé on ne risque pas de le lâcher. » elle s'esclaffa « Il reviendra au village en un rien de temps, je peux te l'affirmer. »

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils:

« Il n'est pas question qu'il revienne! »

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, et s'immobilisa. Elle fut persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

« Que-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ? »

Celui-ci fulmina en se détournant une nouvelle fois:

« Il n'en est pas question. S'il revient, la seule chose qu'il obtiendra sera la peine de mort. » il secoua la tête, la mâchoire verrouillée « Je ne l'accepterai pas. Je préfère le tuer moi-même. »

Au fur et à mesure que le jinchuuriki parlait, Tsunade sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Pourtant... » murmura t-elle. « Après la guerre, tu es allé te battre contre lui... En revenant, tu nous as tous dit que Sasuke n'était plus une menace. Alors pourquoi y es-tu allé, si ce n'était pas pour le ramener ? »

Il écarquilla ses yeux bleus, puis se renfrogna à ce souvenir.

« C'est différent aujourd'hui. A cette époque, il comptait détruire Konoha, je voulais principalement qu'il abandonne cette idée. »

Tsunade haussa un sourcil, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux :

« Je comprends, mais aujourd'hui aussi il veut- »

« Pas du tout. » la coupa Naruto « Il ne compte plus rien faire, il n'y a plus de raison pour Konoha de le chercher, c'est ridicule. Il ne nous fera rien, il me l'a dit. »

L'Hokage secoua la tête :

« Naruto, tu entends ce que tu dis ? » soupira-t-elle « Nokoribi n'est pas un ninja que l'on peut laisser en liberté ! Son arrestation est capitale, il a tué le Daimyo de la foudre je te rappelle. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et devint blanc comme un linge.

« Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu ressens, » reprit Tsunade « je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis pas ton Hokage personnel, mais celui du village entier je ne peux pas risquer la survie de Konoha simplement parce que tu es un peu trop têtu. »

L'Anbu se mit à froncer les sourcils :

« Têtu ? Ça n'a rien à voir, je ne m'entête pas, je le _sais_. Il ne compte plus se venger de Konoha. » affirma-t-il sans une once de doute.

« Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

Il remit son masque, et reprit son apparence de Tsumujikaze.

« Je te l'ai dit. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui après la guerre et j'ai eu la preuve que Sasuke ne comptait plus se venger. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Peut-être, mais cela ne change rien à sa situation. C'est un déserteur, un mercenaire, un assassin ! »

Le blond crispa ses poings.

« Dans ce cas, laisse le Raikage s'en occuper ! Mais il n'a rien fait à Konoha, et ne tentera rien, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Une expression exaspérée déforma les traits de l'Hokage.

« Le problème, Naruto, c'est que je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Pas quand il s'agit de Sasuke. » s'emporta-t-elle.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et sentit une brusque douleur le traverser de part en part.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis désolée, mais je te connais tu serais capable de déblatérer les pires mensonges pour lui. Je ne peux absolument pas te croire sans preuves. »

« Je t'ai dit que- »

« Tes paroles ne sont _pas_ une _preuve _! Réfléchis et mets-toi à ma place. Je ne peux pas te croire, c'est impossible. Nous le ramènerons ici, et je m'occuperai de son cas il ne sera pas condamné, je t'en donne ma parole. »

Le blond serra vivement les poings, puis traversa la pièce en de grandes foulées. Il sortit en claquant la porte.

_Rien... _Elle ne comprenait _rien !_

Il traversa les couloirs, bousculant une secrétaire et apercevant les ninjas que Tsunade avait congédiés auparavant. Alors qu'il allait sortir pour redescendre par l'escalier, une main bloqua son épaule. Il tourna sa tête d'un quart :

« Quoi ? »

Son ton était froid, dangereux. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, puis retira sa main.

« Tout va bien ? » ses yeux roulèrent sur le corps encore blessé de Naruto.

« Tsunade t'expliquera mieux que moi. » répliqua t-il d'un ton sec et cassant avant de repartir.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, la colère enhardissant ses pas et l'adrénaline lui faisant oublier ses blessures. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui et laisser sa colère le guider, encore. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. C'était trop. Il avait l'impression d'exploser.

La monde tournait autour de lui. Tout allait vite, trop vite. Les gens marchaient sans cesse, trop rapidement, trop brusquement. La chaleur l'étouffait. Le monde l'étouffait. Le ciel était trop bleu. Le soleil trop brûlant, trop lumineux. Il était aveuglé, perdu, déboussolé.

Tout... Trop... C'était _trop!_

Sasuke c'était Sasuke. Il s'était battu contre Sasuke. Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quatre ans. _Quatre ans _! Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à saisir, c'était la vérité : Sasuke était Nokoribi.

Il se mit à courir, voulant rapidement arriver chez lui, pour se coucher, se soigner, boire, peu lui importait. Il voulait effacer ce visage de son crâne, ces éclairs lui ayant bloqué la vue, ce son cristallin et aigu l'ayant rendu sourd. Et ce cri, _un seul cri_, l'ayant ramené plus de sept ans en arrière... Il voulait oublier les mots de Tsunade, ces mots aussi acérés que des lames de rasoirs et qui avaient tranché net son cœur.

Il secoua sa tête énergiquement, comme si ça pouvait effacer ce souvenir. Sa respiration était chaotique, ses poings tremblaient. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de ses tempes par millier, le rendant encore plus poisseux qu'il ne l'était.

Il haletait sous le coup de l'effort, il était à bout de souffle. Il repéra enfin au coin de la rue son immeuble, et pressa le pas.

« Tsu ? »

Il sursauta, et se retourna.

_Oh non, pas maintenant..._

« Ino-chan. »

Sur cette simple réponse froide, il repartit immédiatement.

« Eh, attends ! » essaya-t-elle de le retenir « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? »

« Je suis fatigué, j'aimerai rentrer. » répondit-il sèchement.

Alors qu'il essayait à nouveau de se détourner, elle lui attrapa la bras, et s'écria:

« Nom de Dieu, Tsu, réponds-moi ! Tu m'inquiètes ! »

Il sentit définitivement ses nerfs lâcher. A cet instant, plus rien ne lui importait : son image, ses relations avec ses amis. Seul le visage de Sasuke ne cessait de revenir s'imprimer sur ses pupilles. Il voulait juste être tranquille.

« Ino. » tonna t-il « Pas. Maintenant! »

Elle relâcha sa prise en sentant une soudaine montée de chakra menaçante, et recula, les yeux écarquillés. Elle tenta bien de tendre une main vers l'Anbu, mais c'était inutile. Il était parti.

Il entra enfin dans son appartement, restant debout dans l'entrée. Ici, c'était calme. Ici, il faisait frais. Ici, il n'étouffait plus.

Cette sensation de compression avait disparu. Alors que quelques minutes auparavant, les pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne ; là tout était vide.

Tel un seau d'eau lancé sur un trottoir plein de poussière, toutes ces pensées bruyantes, encombrantes, avaient été nettoyées, épurées, en l'espace d'un instant. Le silence qui avait résonné dans la pièce, à l'instant où il avait refermé la porte, l'avait immédiatement calmé. Il était juste resté debout, à fixer les murs, la tête vide.

Il se mit à faire un pas, ainsi, sans réfléchir, sa conscience le déplaçant. Il était une marionnette. Il suivait la volonté du marionnettiste, sans émettre la moindre opposition. Et il se retrouva face à une armoire. Dans une boîte, cachée derrière un double fond, se trouvait la dernière bribe qui lui restait de son passé.

Il prit délicatement le cadre, et se mit à fixer les quatre personnes présente.

Qui étaient-elles ? Où étaient-elles ? Qu'étaient-elles devenues ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout s'était-il passé ainsi ?

Où était cet homme aux cheveux gris, caché derrière un livre orange et fixant moqueusement l'objectif ?

Où était cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses, placée au centre et ayant sur son visage un large sourire ?

Où était ce garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, détournant le yeux de son voisin avec mépris ?

Où était ce garçon blond, fixant son meilleur ami du regard, et feignant l'énervement à son égard pour cacher l'admiration qu'il avait envers lui ?

Où était ce gamin braillard, hurlant au monde entier qu'il serait Hokage ?

Où était ce ninja, fils du Yondaime ?

Où était ce jinchuuriki, héros de Konoha ayant triomphé de Pain ?

Où était-il, cet enfant qui disait qu'il ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses, mais qui n'avait même pas réussi à sauver son ami le plus précieux ?

Son poing se crispa sur le cadre, et sur un excès de colère, il l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Cependant, il n'y eut pas de son de verre brisé. Pas de bruit sourd. Rien qu'une silhouette ayant foncé dans la pièce pour le rattraper. Il se retourna lentement, et sa mâchoire se ferma. Une voix qui lui était bien trop familière retentit, brisant le silence :

« Tu y tiens beaucoup, non? Il ne faudrait pas le casser. »

Derrière son masque, les yeux bleus de Naruto se plissèrent, furieux.

« Pars, Shikamaru. » gronda-t-il, le plus menaçant possible.

Le Jounin releva ses yeux vers le blond, fixant de son regard sérieux les deux fentes qui servaient d'yeux au masque:

« Nan. »

« C'était pas une question. »

« Dommage, je reste quand même. »

Naruto s'approcha avec colère du brun. Sa patience lâchait, il ne voulait voir personne et Shikamaru n'était pas une exception.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

« Tsunade-sama m'a dit pour Nokoribi, alors il me semble que si. »

L'Anbu siffla:

« Je ne veux _pas_ en parler. Sors d'ici. »

« Et pourtant il faudrait. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Sasuke. »

Les yeux du blonds se dilatèrent quand le nom de son meilleur ami fut prononcé:

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » répéta-t-il.

Le Nara roula des yeux, puis déplaça son poids sur son autre jambe :

« Dans ce cas, parlons de ce qui s'est passé avec Tsunade. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire de plus dessus. Et je ne pense pas que ça te regarde. »

« Elle a raison, Naruto. »

Son contrôle fut définitivement perdu, et il s'approcha dangereusement de son ami :

« Si tu viens uniquement pour me dire à moi aussi que je ne suis pas digne de confiance, écrase et casse-toi. »

« Oh, arrête ton charabia galère! Nous deux savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas la vraie raison. »

Naruto exhala, aplatissant une main sur son masque :

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore... De quoi tu parles ! »

« De la raison pour laquelle tu es en colère. »

D'un vif geste de la main, Naruto coupa l'air face à lui et ragea :

« Elle a osé me dire que j'étais un menteur, elle a commencé à m'expliquer que j'étais têtu et incapable de savoir distinguer le vrai du faux quand il s'agissait de Sasuke ! C'est pas une raison suffisante ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas que ça. »

Sous son masque, l'Anbu fronça les sourcils et gronda:

« Dans ce cas, que proposes-tu, _génie_? »

« Si je suis ici, c'est pour que tu le dises. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Pour que je sois sûr que j'ai raison. »

« C'est totalement con. »

« Dis-le, Naruto. »

« Je t'emmerde, Shikamaru... »

L'emmerdé ne cilla pas :

« Dis-le. »

« Ferme-la ! »

« Mais dis-le, bordel, de quoi t'as peur ? » commença à s'énerver le Jounin.

« De rien, c'est simplement toi qui ne veut pas lâcher la grappe! »

« Si tu faisais ce que je te demande, j'aurais pas à en arriver là! »

Naruto grinça des dents, frappant son crâne de ses deux paumes, en une position affligée et irritée.

« Bien, tu veux l'entendre ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux ! »

« Eh bien ouvre grand tes oreilles, génie de mes deux! » se mit à crier Naruto, attrapant le Nara par le col de sa veste.

« Si je ne veux pas qu'une équipe Anbu essaie de l'attraper, si je ne veux pas qu'on essaie de le retrouver, c'est tout simplement parce que c'est _impossible _! Vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Et surtout, ce que ça va créer ce sera sa disparition, nette et _définitive _! »

Sa voix dérailla, et il baissa la tête :

« On ne le reverra plus, ce sera fini ! Adieu Nokoribi, adieu Sasuke, adieu le dernier espoir que j'avais de pouvoir le revoir un jour ! »

Shikamaru resta immobile, tandis que Naruto continuait sur sa lancée, le secouant comme un prunier:

« Si jamais il est encore sur le point de se faire emprisonner, il partira dans je-ne-sais quel pays, et ce sera absolument fini ! Plus jamais... Je pourrais savoir s'il est en vie ! »

Sur la fin, la voix de Naruto se baissa et devint nouée, il sentit soudain ses yeux devenir humides. Le Nara le fixait, de ses yeux perçants, et un petit sourire vint étirer légèrement ses commissures:

« Enfin. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama l'autre ninja, au bord des larmes.

Shikamaru soupira, puis força l'Anbu à le relâcher, la poigne douce mais ferma.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment. En fait, non, je le sais presque. J'ai vécu la même chose, moi aussi j'ai eu peur, une fois, à tel point que j'ai voulu tout détruire autour de moi. »

Naruto sentit sa respiration avoir un accroc, et baissa la tête, laissant Shikamaru à son récit :

« Quand Asuma est mort, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, j'étais obsédé par l'idée que je ne pourrais jamais le revoir. Ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, j'essayais de le cacher en fumant des clopes mais au final ça ne servait à rien. La seule chose qui pouvait me libérer, c'était de me lâcher, de perdre ma retenue. »

« Mon père le savait. » poursuivit-il « Mon père sait tout de moi, de toute façon. Il a fait comme je l'ai fait avec toi il y a quelques minutes. Il m'a poussé à bout, me disant des tas de choses, tout en restant parfaitement calme. Ça a eut l'effet qu'il escomptait, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je lui ai hurlé dessus. »

Naruto redressa lentement son visage, pétrifié et tremblant :

« Et puis ensuite, quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a fixé. Longtemps. » les yeux du Nara se plantèrent dans ceux son ami, derrière son maque. « Et il m'a dit une seule chose, que je n'oublierai jamais. »

Le blond balbutia, les yeux écarquillés :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Shikamaru baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient peints de détermination :

« Évacue. »

Naruto sursauta:

« "Évacue toute cette colère, et toute cette tristesse en toi." À ce moment, il a commencé à partir, et j'ai senti que toutes mes pensées s'embrouillaient. Je pensais plus qu'à Asuma, à ses dernières paroles, au fait que je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir, à la peur qui me tiraillait quand je me demandais comment je pourrais continuer sans lui... »

L'Anbu resta sans voix, son souffle ayant été coupé par le récit de son ami, qui releva un regard pénétrant vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas de parents. J'étais là quand tu as eu à affronter la perte de Jiraiya, seul. Alors je pense que je suis bien placé pour te le dire, maintenant que tout est clair... Évacue, toi aussi. »

Le ninja sous le masque déglutit, sentant une larme quitter ses yeux pour rouler sur sa joue:

« Toute cette peur, toute cette culpabilité que tu te traînes depuis des années, tout ce qui est remonté suite à ta confrontation avec Sasuke... Évacue-la. Ensuite, fais le point... Et relève toi, comme je l'ai fait. »

Le Jounin s'approcha de son ami, et plaça le cadre qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains, avant de se retourner, et de sortir de l'appartement par le toit.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un hurlement de douleur et de peine avant de refermer la porte-fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Les dernières nouvelles avaient rapidement fait le tour du village, et en quelques heures la plupart des villageois étaient au courant de la dernière apparition de Nokoribi. A l'instant même où Tsumujikaze avait passé les portes du village, des rumeurs avaient déjà commencé à circuler.<p>

A l'heure du repas, une bonne partie des conversations tournaient autour de ça, de la soit-disant défaite de Tsumujikaze ainsi que de l'implication de Nokoribi. Et l'Ichiraku n'échappait pas à la règle.

Sakura et Kakashi étaient attablés autour de leur bol, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Depuis que Naruto était parti, ils étaient les derniers rescapés de l'équipe sept originale et par conséquent restaient souvent ensemble, parfois accompagnés de Sai et Yamato.

Kakashi ne devrait pas tarder à hériter d'une nouvelle équipe de Genin, même si malgré les années aucun groupe n'était parvenu à passer son test des clochettes. Sakura était restée Chuunin, mais avait obtenu une place à l'hôpital de Konoha.

« Tout de même, » soupira la fille aux cheveux roses « Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne connais pas bien Tsumujikaze, mais on m'a toujours dit qu'il était très doué. »

Kakashi hocha la tête :

« Il l'est, je te le confirme. Seulement, Nokoribi est un véritable fantôme, on ne connaît pas vraiment ses capacités. Si ça se trouve, il est même plus fort que l'Hokage, nous n'en savons strictement rien. »

Sakura prit un temps de réflexion, gardant ses baguettes levées au dessus de son bol.

« Le plus étonnant c'est que Tsunade-sama n'ait envoyé que Tsumujikaze. Il est peut-être doué, mais il fait partie d'une unité d'Anbu, lui aussi. Il est bien placé pour devenir capitaine, certes, mais tout de même... »

« J'ai été Anbu, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas si étonnant. Certes, nous sommes utilisés pour les missions dangereuses et discrètes, mais ce ne sont pas forcément les plus talentueux qui deviennent capitaines. Ce sont ceux qui sont capable de gérer correctement une équipe. Tsu est très doué, mais il est plus efficace seul. »

Elle se retourna vers le ninja masqué, un sourcil haussé:

« Vous avez eu l'occasion d'avoir une mission en sa compagnie ? »

« Oui, mais je n'en ai pas vu énormément. Pour dire vrai, c'est sa vitesse qui impressionne le plus. Il est vraiment extrêmement rapide, c'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que Tsunade l'a envoyé seul. Même s'il était accompagné, on ne ferait que le ralentir et la priorité de cette mission était de rattraper Nokoribi. »

Sakura poussa un sifflement d'admiration :

« A quelle distance il se trouvait ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ça devait être à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Tsu est parvenu à le rattraper, puis à se battre contre lui. » il haussa les épaules « C'est un jeune homme vraiment puissant, il n'est pas le plus grand espoir de Konoha pour rien. »

« A qui le dites vous. » répliqua-t-elle, riant.

Elle avala une bouchée de nouilles.

« D'ailleurs, je crois que l'échec de sa mission a eu une répercussion chez Tsunade-sama. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la tour de l'Hokage a soudainement tremblé et une explosion a retentit. Ensuite, je suis allée voir ce qu'il se passait mais Shizune m'a empêchée d'entrer. »

Le ninja copieur baissa la tête :

« Attraper Nokoribi était une mission très importante, on ne peut lui en vouloir d'être frustrée que même lui ait échoué. »

Sakura eut une moue inquiète, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux :

« J'ai du mal à comprendre ce type. Avec un tel talent, un tel génie, pourquoi Nokoribi reste-t-il mercenaire ? Dans un village ninja, il serait plus qu'utile. Et puis, quel intérêt à vivre dans l'illégalité... »

Kakashi tourna son unique œil visible vers son ancienne élève.

« Tu sais comme moi que certaines personnes ont leurs raisons de déserter. »

Les doigts de Sakura se serrèrent sur ses baguettes. Le Jounin se contenta de baisser son masque et de finir son bol d'une traite. Il annonça :

« Tsunade-sama a une mission à me confier, je dois y aller. »

La chuunin redressa la tête, et haussa un sourcil inquiet :

« Encore ? Elle vous tue à la tâche. »

« Bah, ça ne me dérange pas. Depuis que je n'ai plus une équipe de Genins insupportables à diriger, il faut bien que je m'occupe. »

La kunoichi fronça les sourcils, envoyant un regard noir à Kakashi.

« Senseeei... » gronda-t-elle

« Ah, je dois y aller ! »

Il disparut en un nuage de fumée blanche, sous les yeux affligés de son ancienne élève qui abattit sa paume sur son front.

Elle lâcha un bâillement, se rendant compte de l'heure, et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle avait une garde à l'hôpital le soir même, elle devait se reposer avant sa nuit blanche. En passant devant la boutique de sa meilleure amie, elle se souvint que la veille, Ino l'avait bassinée avec le rendez-vous qu'elle avait décroché avec l'Anbu Tsumujikaze. Durant quelques instants, elle se promit de sortir une bouteille de vin dans les prochains jours et lui demander comment son rancard s'était passé lors d'un petit dîner entre filles.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre. En passant près de l'immeuble de Tsumujikaze, elle sentit le chakra d'Ino sur le deuxième palier, mais pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Soucieuse, Sakura grimpa les marches, jusqu'à apercevoir Ino, adossée à la porte de l'appartement de l'Anbu.

« Ino ? » son ton était soucieux. Son amie avait les yeux rouges. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« J'attends Tsu... » répondit la blonde d'une voix rauque. En effet, elle avait pleuré.

Sakura s'approcha rapidement, et prit la blonde par les épaules, véritablement inquiète.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je l'ai croisé, quand il est sorti de chez Tsunade-sama... Mais... Il... » elle déglutit. « Il m'a rejetée. Il a presque crié "pas maintenant", alors que je m'inquiétais... »

« Dès qu'il t'a vue, il a dit ça ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise que l'habituel charmant et sympathique Tsu ait crié sur son amie.

Semblant gênée, Ino tritura ses doigts et murmura:

« Non... Au début, il m'a dit de le laisser seul, et disons que... J'ai insisté. À ce moment là, il s'est énervé. »

La medic-nin soupira, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde, secouant la tête:

« Ino, tu dois le laisser respirer. C'est un homme, et les hommes ne se confient pas quand ça va mal, il préfèrent la solitude. C'est stupide, mais c'est ainsi, et si tu essaie de l'obliger à parler, il va forcément s'énerver. C'est un peu méchant de dire ça, mais tu l'as bien cherché. Vous ne sortez même pas ensemble... »

« Je sais, mais il avait l'air si mal... »

« Et tu crois que maintenant, il va sortir de son appartement pour se jeter dans tes bras ? »

La blonde baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Laisse-le tranquille. Attends quelques jours, et appelle-le à la rigueur, mais rester à squatter sa porte ne servira à rien. Et puis, c'est un Anbu, il ne restera pas dans ses idées noires longtemps, quoi qu'il se soit passé. » elle se mit à sourire gentiment. « Il est humain, et c'est un gars avec sa fierté. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est agir en tant qu'amie. » elle lui flanqua un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avant un sourire taquin: « Peut-être même que ça vous rapprochera. »

Ino se mit à rire, les yeux rouges et suivit son amie en dehors de l'immeuble. Elles se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Ino remerciant fortement son amie pour son aide et ses conseils. Si elle n'avait pas été la chercher, elle serait restée toute la nuit devant la porte.

Sakura se rappela de ses heures de sommeil à rattraper, et pressa le pas pour rentrer chez elle, impatiente de retrouver son lit.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, couvant Konoha d'une douce couleur orangée. L'air se rafraîchissait petit à petit, soulageant les habitants qui ne feraient pas de nuit blanche à cause de la chaleur estivale de l'été. Grimpant quatre à quatre les marches pour arriver à son appartement, Sakura ouvrit sa porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant.

Elle enleva ses chaussures à la va-vite, pressée de retrouver son lit, quand elle se figea. Quelqu'un était assis sur son canapé, lui faisant dos. A pas de loup, elle sortit le kunai qu'elle gardait toujours caché sur elle, et s'élança vers la silhouette.

Son arme contre le cou de l'homme, elle siffla à son oreille :

« Qui t'est, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Aïe, Sakura-chan, c'est moi ! »

Ses yeux s'élargirent, devenant aussi grands que des soucoupes, et elle remarqua que les cheveux contre lesquels elle était collée était... blonds.

« Naruto ? »

Un grand sourire blanc s'étira sur ses lèvres, et elle lâcha son kunai sous la surprise.

« Mais-mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je n'étais pas au courant que tu revenais ! »

Naruto se releva, et fit face à son ancienne coéquipière, lui lançant un regard d'excuse.

« Je ne reste pas. Je suis ici parce je dois te parler. »

La jeune ninja haussa un sourcil. Malgré le sourire qu'il se perpétrait à garder, elle sentait quelque chose de différent en lui, qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Elle observa les yeux bleus du blond, l'habituelle lueur taquine qui y régnait avait disparue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

S'il était ici, ce n'était pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Il n'aurait jamais arrêté son entraînement pour une conversation sans importance. Il était présent pour une raison importante, et elle ne tarderait pas à savoir laquelle.

Son sourire disparut et il lui dit avec douceur, bien que ce soit un ordre :

« Assis-toi. »

Elle obtempéra, la perplexité l'envahissant, et attendit. Naruto s'assit à côtés, posant une main sur son genou.

« Hier soir, je m'apprêtais à venir à Konoha pour venir porter un message à Tsunade, et j'ai croisé Tsumujikaze. On s'est un peu parlés, et j'ai décidé de l'aider à poursuivre ce Nokoribi. »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement :

« Tu t'est battu contre Nokoribi, toi aussi ? »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, puis s'assombrit.

« Oui, longuement d'ailleurs. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire... » il ferma les yeux et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. « Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. »

Sakura haussa un sourcil, et il reprit :

« On a découvert que c'était Sasuke. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se dilatèrent, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un son silencieux. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« ...quoi ? »

« Je l'ai vu. » insista Naruto. « De mes propres yeux, je ne peux pas me tromper. Ce n'était pas non plus un henge, il a utilisé ses techniques, et puis... » il se coupa, baissant la tête et changea de sujet : « Tsumujikaze s'était proposé de te le dire, afin que je n'aie pas à me déplacer, mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais te le dire moi même. »

Sakura referma ses lèvres, l'ahurissement encore visible sur ses traits écarquillés. Elle bredouilla :

« Je... »

Il releva ses yeux azurs vers elle.

« Je... » un petit rire lui échappa, puis elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Sasuke-kun... Il est vivant ! »

Des larmes lui échappèrent des yeux et elle se remit à rire, se remettant à serrer Naruto dans ses bras. Il se garda de commenter sa dernière phrase et la serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle pleurait doucement dans son cou. Après quelques minutes de sanglots étouffés, elle se recula, épongeant son nez et marmonnant quelques excuses.

« C'est rien. Je comprends. »

Il déglutit, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Shikamaru une bonne demi-heure auparavant, et ce qui avait suivi. Il caressa sa chevelure rose et lui embrassa le front. Sakura releva ses yeux encore humides vers lui et lui demanda doucement, sa joue contre son torse :

« Tu vas te lancer à sa recherche ? »

Il resta silencieux durant quelques instants, puis murmura:

« J'essaierai. Mais ça sera difficile avec mon- »

« Avec ton entraînement, oui je sais. » finit-elle, plus sèche qu'avant.

Il sentit les accents graves qui s'étaient glissés dans la voix de la jeune femme, mais choisit de les ignorer. Il savait qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter qu'il reste loin d'eux. Il frotta doucement le dos de son ex-coéquipière, puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Bon, je dois y aller... »

Il se releva, mais Sakura lui attrapa le bras:

« Attends ! »

Il se figea et se retourna vers elle, les sourcils levés. Il feignait la surprise, mais il s'y attendait un peu :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Elle détourna la tête, sentant ses joues commencer à se teinter de rouge.

« Je... Tu vas vraiment retourner t'entraîner? »

« Oui. »

Elle déglutit et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, resserrant sa prise contre sa main:

« Reste. »

Le jinchuuriki secoua la tête.

« Sakura-chan, je- »

« Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. » haussa-t-elle la voix. « Ça fait trois ans que ça dure. Ne me ment pas en disant que tu as encore besoin d'entraînement. Tu es suffisamment puissant, maintenant ! »

« Sakura-chan, on en a déjà parlé. » soupira t-il.

« On en a parlé il y a six mois, oui, mais je pense qu'à présent, ton entêtement n'as plus raison d'être. Tu peux rester ici sans regrets, peut-être devenir Jounin, ou encore Hokage ! En plus, réfléchis, pour ramener Sasuke-kun tu devras forcément te trouver ici faire des allés-retours entre ici et le Mont Myoboku serait une perte de temps. »

Le regard de Naruto devint froid, et il fixa longuement son ancienne équipière:

« Je ne veux pas que Sasuke revienne. »

Elle resta bouche bée :

« Pardon ? »

Elle devait avoir mal entendu, c'était la seule explication. Bon sang, Naruto lui disait ne pas vouloir ramener Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ! Le blond secoua la tête, et marmonna :

« Pas maintenant... Non, on ne peut plus le ramener, c'est bien trop tard, tu le sais comme moi. »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Naruto Uzumaki, arrête de te moquer de moi ! » elle s'esclaffa, les larmes revenant troubler ses yeux « Tu ne _veux plus_ qu'il revienne ? Pas maintenant ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! »

Il ferma les yeux longuement, et quand il les rouvrit, le bleu de ses pupilles était peint de maturité.

« J'aurais voulu, j'aurais _tout fait_ pour que l'équipe sept se reforme mais tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible maintenant. Il a fait trop de choses pour échapper à la sentence s'il revient. Je _refuse_ qu'il meure, j'imagine que tu le comprends. »

Il la fixa, un air triste s'infiltrant sur ses traits, et posa sa main sur sa joue:

« Je suis désolé Sakura-chan, mais je reviendrais pas maintenant. Et je ne pourchasserai pas Sasuke. »

Elle hocha la tête, le regard baissé, et Naruto caressa doucement de son pouce la pommette de la jeune femme, avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur l'autre joue.

« À plus. S'il te plaît, ne dis à personne que je suis revenu, surtout pas à Tsunade. Et... Ne parle pas non plus de Sasuke. »

Elle acquiesça, et l'instant suivant, il était parti. S'effondrant à nouveau sur le canapé, elle enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, se forçant à respirer calmement.

Depuis que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie n'étaient plus là, elle se sentait si vide... Ces deux hommes, elle les aimait tellement...

Sasuke, c'était son premier amour, qui avait dérivé en une véritable raison de vivre. Elle l'avait vu dans ses moments les plus noirs, ainsi que les plus beaux. Elle avait observé, sans relâche, son dos, voulant continuer à le suivre de derrière toute sa vie. C'était ceci son souhait le plus cher, pouvoir vivre, aux côtés de l'Uchiha. Sauf qu'un jour, elle avait vu le visage réel du déserteur.

Cette solitude qui avait détruit son enfance, cette irrésistible envie de vengeance, et surtout... Ces yeux, noirs profond, qui étaient tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ceux-ci, qui fixaient uniquement les azurs de son meilleur ami.

Parfois, cela avait été avec une pointe de moquerie, parfois avec jalousie, ou encore mépris.

Mais il le regardait. Elle, jamais elle n'avait eu le droit à un regard. Simplement des mono-syllabes, des refus. Une simple amitié, sans rien de plus.

Naruto, pour lui, c'était elle son premier amour. Il avait cherché son attention, son amitié, mais elle était restée à fixer le dos de l'Uchiha, l'ignorant et le méprisant. Ces yeux azurs ne s'étaient pourtant pas découragés. Ils avaient continué à la fixer, à briller de tant d'amour, à la soutenir, à lui sourire. Jusqu'au jour où, contrairement à Sasuke, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait, caché dans son dos, un passé sombre.

Kyuubi. Cette enfance déchirée par la solitude. L'ignorance des autres. Le mépris des adultes.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais cessé de rayonner, de ce sourire qui réchauffait les cœurs. Ce mini-soleil l'avait éblouit, quand elle s'était rendue compte de sa vraie nature.

Cependant... Quelque chose était venu l'assombrir. Son meilleur ami avait noirci cette boule lumineuse. Avec quelques gestes, il avait blessé le jinchuuriki à jamais.

Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était laissé abattre. Il avait continué d'être déterminé, de rire, d'aimer ses amis, les bons comme les mauvais.

Et ça, Sakura s'en était rendue compte trop tard. C'est au moment où son amour avait choisi la voie de la vengeance qu'elle avait compris que ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps était sous ses yeux depuis le début. Cet homme, même si à l'époque c'était plutôt un garçon, qui lui avait fait une promesse impossible, c'était révélé être ce qu'elle avait tant cherché dans l'Uchiha. Et en sens, si elle était tombée amoureuse de l'arrogant brun froid par son apparence, son génie et ses quelques facettes aimables, elle s'était véritablement éprise de l'âme du blond.

C'était ainsi... Et elle ne parviendrait jamais à savoir lequel elle aimait le plus, lequel comptait le plus pour elle.

Alors en apprenant que le blond la laisserait, une nouvelle fois, elle avait craqué.

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait dit à Ino juste avant, à propos de laisser les hommes et de ne pas vouloir s'imposer auprès d'eux, vouloir décider à leur place. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle, et ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle agissait en égoïste... Et elle se détestait pour cela autant que pour le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas choisir entre le soleil doré brûlant et la lune blanche froide.

* * *

><p>Le temps que Naruto revienne chez lui, il avait déjà remis à jour son jutsu de métamorphose, et avait revêtu son uniforme Anbu. Après le départ de Shikamaru, et surtout ce qui avait suivi, il avait décidé que la première chose à faire serait de mettre au courant la kunoichi de l'équipe sept pour Sasuke. C'était un moyen d'aller de l'avant, d'évacuer comme lui avait dit Shikamaru.<p>

Cependant, il ressentait toujours cette pression, dans sa poitrine, incapable de savoir d'où elle provenait.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fuite de Sasuke, et du fait qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait lui courir après, sous peine de perdre de vue le déserteur à jamais. Et ça, il refusait catégoriquement. Il ne voulait pas que Nokoribi disparaisse. C'était un moyen qui lui permettrait d'être rassuré, quand la pression de l'absence de son meilleur ami se ferait trop forte, et qu'il se mettrait à craindre pour sa vie.

Contrairement à Sakura, il avait souvent refusé le fait que Sasuke puisse mourir. Il considérait que le brun était trop puissant pour se faire anéantir, sans que rien ne se remarque. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir de monstrueuses insomnies, où il rendait visite à Tsunade afin de savoir si elle avait reçu une information comme quoi...

Mais a présent, il se posait une grande question, unique:

_"Que vas-tu faire, Sasuke ?"_

Allait-il repartir en tant que mercenaire ? Sasuke allait-il attendre qu'il sorte de Konoha afin de l'attaquer et finir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la fois précédente ? Allait-il partir, et ne plus jamais revenir ?

Cette dernière hypothèse l'aurait fortement étonné, mais... Avec l'Uchiha, il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer par la fenêtre de son appartement entrouverte, il remarqua une soudaine agitation à plusieurs dizaine de mètres de chez lui, et vit une équipe d'Anbu passer à toute vitesse.

Il leva un sourcil, surpris, et s'élança à leur suite. Quand il les eut rejoint, il en arrêta un, et lui demanda:

« Que se passe-t-il ? Une attaque, un incident ? »

« Oui, Tsumujikaze-san. Un intrus s'est infiltré dans nos rangs cette nuit et a été repéré dans la salle des archives. Nous sommes en ce moment même en train de le chercher. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous son masque et s'écria, plus solennel:

« Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ? »

« Tsunade-sama a fortement demandé à ce que vous soyez laissé à part pour cela. Sûrement à cause de votre retour de mission récent. »

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment se glissait insidieusement dans son esprit.

l'avait écarté car elle ne _voulait pas _qu'il y aille.

Il releva la tête et gronda:

« Peu importe ce que Godaime a dit, je me débrouillerai avec elle. Je viens avec vous. »

* * *

><p>Sasuke inspecta rapidement les lieux de son chakra, à la recherche d'un garde qui se trouverait dans la pièce qu'il convoitait.<p>

Personne.

Aussi rapide et léger que l'air, il se glissa dans la grande salle des archives regroupant tous les rapports de mission existant. Il en avait deux à trouver. Un serait relativement simple. Mais pour l'autre, il n'avait qu'une date... Dans le pire des cas, il reviendrait.

Sa fuite lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Un Uchiha ne fuyait _pas_. Cependant, à l'instant passé, ça avait été la seule chose à faire. Si un Uchiha ne fuyait pas, il ne mourrait pas non plus bêtement. Malgré tout, un détail très important lui était revenu en mémoire trop tard, l'empêchant de sortir du pays du feu.

Son nom. Cet Anbu l'avait reconnu. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'empêche de le divulguer, ce le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait donc soigné ses blessures, ainsi que changé ses vêtements à présent immettables, et s'était introduit dans Konoha. Il devait découvrir qui était cet Anbu, et le tuer juste ensuite.

Arrivé face au rayons des dernières missions Anbu, il prit le premier rouleau ayant un rang S, regardant rapidement son contenu. Il était crypté. Cependant, il avait son Sharingan, et armé de ses pupilles, il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour parvenir à trouver la clé ainsi que la façon de lire ce rapport.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il comprit enfin dans quel sens son cerveau devait réfléchir, et se mit à essayer de comprendre ce qui était écrit. Et à ce moment, une alarme résonna.

_Mince ! _Fut le seul mot qui résonna dans son esprit à cet instant.

Il tourna son regard de tout les côtés, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé, et l'aperçut. Une petite horloge miniature, clignotant sur zéro. Les ninjas ne restaient habituellement pas plus de dix minutes dans la salle des archives, et s'ils devaient étudier un long rapport, ils l'emportaient. Sinon, c'était qu'un espion était présent. Sous le coup de la précipitation, il avait agi sans réfléchir. S'il le pouvait et qu'il ne possédait pas l'orgueil typique des Uchiha, il se serait giflé.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, tandis que tout un tas de shinobi arrivaient et essayaient de l'encercler. D'un rapide coup de Mangekyou Sharingan, il fit s'enflammer tout les ninjas présents, qui s'effondrèrent immédiatement, brûlés vif. D'un autre coup d'œil, il fit disparaître les flammes qui avaient déjà réduit en cendre l'assistance et se remit à courir, ayant gardé à la main le rouleau.

Quand il fut sorti du bâtiment, il sauta de toit en toit, continuant malgré tout d'essayer de décrypter le rapport. Et enfin, il réussit à avoir le nom de cet Anbu.

Tsumujikaze.

Face à lui, un Anbu apparut.

Une seconde plus tard, Sasuke avait réagi, et lui avait sauté dessus, un kunai appuyé juste sur sa carotide.

« Où est Tsumujikaze ? » demanda-t-il rapidement, plus froid que jamais.

L'Anbu resta silencieux, et il sentit qu'il le défiait de lui faire avouer par la force. Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'en frustrer, il brisa son masque et laissa l'Amaterasu faire son travail.

Cependant, quand il sentit des dizaines d'unités Anbu arriver, il comprit qu'il était vraiment embourbé dans un sale pétrin. Il ne pourrait pas affronter tous ces types, formés spécialement à la protection du village.

Il avait un nom. Trouver un adresse ne serait pas très compliqué. Le seul souci était: est-ce que son identité aurait le temps d'être dévoilée d'ici là ? La Godaime devait sûrement déjà être au courant, mais il ne pourrait pas la tuer, ce serait une véritable déclaration de guerre. Par contre, la persuader de ne pas le déclarer au monde entier, ce serait plus simple.

Seulement, s'il connaissait bien l'Hokage pour avoir vécu sous son règne durant quelques temps, il ne pouvait faire confiance à un Anbu. Rapidement, celui-ci pourrait en parler à un ami, qui le dirait à un autre, et la nouvelle ferait le tour de la terre, jusqu'à arriver aux oreilles de Tobi.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser arriver. Cela ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que la mort. Et ça ruinerait son plan.

En dernier espoir, il rassembla son chakra à la recherche de celui du fameux Anbu. Il pourrait peut-être le localiser, qui sait... À son arrivée, il l'avait fait, mais cela était revenu négatif. Faisant le sceau du tigre, il relâcha son énergie dans les trois kilomètres à la ronde, dans l'espoir que ça fonctionnerai.

Rien.

Il se mit alors à courir en direction de la forêt, prêt à repartir se planquer dans un village à quelques kilomètres, tandis qu'encore une fois, cette interrogation fusait dans son crâne : comment pouvait-il cacher son chakra de cette façon ? La veille déjà, il avait été incapable de le voir arriver, sauf quand il avait fait vibrer une branche en courant et que son sharingan l'avait vu.

Il sautait de branche en branche, le paysage familier lui rappelant d'ancien souvenirs qu'il ignora. Quand soudain, il sentit. C'était minuscule. C'était très faible, mais c'était présent. Et c'était devant lui, immobile.

Après quelques centaines de mètres parcourus, il aperçut enfin sa silhouette, se détachant de l'obscurité forestière, illuminée par la lune qui se reflétait sur son masque.

Les deux tourbillons bleus luisirent doucement, et Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se stoppant brusquement, à environ dix mètres de l'Anbu.

« Tsumujikaze. »

L'interpellé s'esclaffa :

« Donc j'ai pensé juste. C'était bien toi, Nokoribi, et tu es venu apprendre mon nom. Ou alors devrais-je dire Uchiha Sasuke ? »

Le déserteur fronça les sourcils et fixa les deux fentes de la céramique, restant de marbre. Il finit par baisser lentement sa capuche, sa chevelure corbeau renvoyant des reflets bleus sous la lumière lunaire. Le blond poursuivit :

« Tu étais venu dans l'espoir de me tuer, non ? »

Les deux orbes noires du brun restèrent indifférentes, trouvant que répondre à l'Anbu serait gâcher sa salive.

« Dans ce cas, vas-y. » finit-il

En un éclair, il sauta sur l'Anbu, kunai au poing, et tenta de l'abattre sur le masque de Tsumujikaze. Cependant, il fut contré par la lame de chakra du blond, à quelques centimètres du museau pourpre du renard.

« Je vois... » murmura Naruto. « Vu que tu utilises le Mangekyou Sharingan pour l'Amaterasu, le fait que je porte un masque Anbu t'empêche de me faire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les paupières du brun se plissèrent, mais il sortit une autre arme de sa main gauche et tenta à nouveau de briser la céramique, ce qui fut à nouveau bloquée.

« Je ne suis pas venu... Pour me battre. » haleta le jinchuuriki sous la force du déserteur.

Il tenta d'administrer un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke, qui recula vivement, avant de repartir à l'attaque.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, tandis que Naruto criait, essayant de s'échapper de la bataille :

« Hé, tu m'écoutes, oui? »

L'Uchiha l'ignora et essaya à nouveau de détruire le masque.

« À priori non... » murmura l'Uzumaki, repoussant violemment l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke recula de quelques pas, puis resta immobile, fixant de ses deux glaciers le masque, tandis que Naruto continuait encore et toujours :

« Dans ce cas, je vais parler, et tu va écouter. Uchiha, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil et laissa l'autre poursuivre:

« Je ne dévoilerai à personne l'identité de Nokoribi. » il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis balbutia : « Je connais bien Naruto, et s'il savait que je t'ai tué, il m'en voudrait à mort... »

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke perdit son légendaire contrôle de soi, et fronça les sourcils, formant un pli sur son front.

« Je l'ai seulement dit à Tsunade-sama et à Sakura, Naruto est aussi au courant. Bref, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. » soupira-t-il avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux « Konoha ne te veut aucun mal, Uchiha. Si jamais tu ne fais rien au village, nous te laisserons tranquille. »

Le vent siffla entre les deux ninjas, tandis que les pupilles rougeoyantes du brun fixaient l'Anbu, cherchant le moindre signe d'un mensonge dans son langage corporel.

« Comment pourrais-je te croire ? » répondit Sasuke d'une voix affreusement froide et monocorde.

« Naruto ne revient jamais sur sa parole. Tu devrais bien le savoir, non ? »

Le nuke-nin haussa un sourcil, la mention du blond le laissant un peu perplexe :

« Est-ce là uniquement les paroles de Naruto, ou bien Godaime a-t-elle aussi été de cet avis ? »

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent, et il répondit doucement:

« Non. »

Sasuke laissa un petit sourire hautain étirer un coin de ses lèvres, mais l'Anbu enchaîna:

« Cependant, je peux faire en sorte qu'elle respecte cet engagement que je te fais. »

« Et comment? » répondit l'Uchiha son sourire railleur toujours en place.

Le shinobi masqué garda le silence quelques instants avant de répliquer sombrement:

« Je te propose un marché. Tant que tu ne m'as pas tué, tu ne touches pas à Konoha, et Konoha fait de même. »

Le cœur de Sasuke battit légèrement plus fort, ce qu'il interpréta comme un semblant de sursaut. Ces paroles remontaient de vieux souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Les mots, qu'ils aient un propriétaire différent ou bien qu'ils aient été dits dans un autre contexte, étaient identiques.

_«_ _Je serais le seul à t'affronter. Si tu me tues, tu pourras te venger de Konoha. Mais je compte bien emporter ta haine avec moi dans la tombe. Et tout ça... Parce que je suis ton ami. »_

Naruto lui avait dit ceci. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu à mourir, le brun ayant ouvert les yeux sur la folie de ses agissements suite à cet affrontement. Mais maintenant, cette promesse tenait toujours... Il l'avait promis, et ce n'était pas le genre d'un Uchiha de revenir sur ses promesses. Certes, face à lui, ce n'était pas Naruto, mais il ressentait la même énergie, la même conviction. Et ça le laissait perplexe.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça? »

« Tu as quelque chose à faire à Konoha. » affirma Naruto « Et ça t'embêterai de ne plus pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas dans le Pays du feu, non ? Si nous faisons ça, je peux m'arranger pour que les autres Pays eux aussi te laissent tranquille. Ce n'est pas négligeable, hein Uchiha ? »

Le déserteur fronça les sourcils, cherchant à sonder dans l'esprit de l'Anbu face à lui, ce qui fut un échec. Tout ce qu'il devina fut que malheureusement pour lui, ce shinobi masqué avait raison.

« D'accord. »

Ce mots résonna dans le silence de la forêt, tandis que sous son masque, le blond fronçait les sourcils, le cœur battant.

« Ne t'attends pas à survivre bien longtemps, _Tsumujikaze_. »

Sasuke le fixa une seconde de plus, puis disparut.

* * *

><p>« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? »<p>

La blonde au plus gros tour de poitrine de Konoha se releva brusquement, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur l'Anbu face à elle, et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau.

« J'affronterai Sasuke à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire. » lui répondit calmement l'Anbu « En attendant, il ne touchera pas au village. »

Tsunade crispa ses poings, puis cria :

« Mais as-tu pu promettre ça à Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, bon sang ? »

« Il a dit d'accord. » répliqua Naruto, serein. « S'il touche à un seul habitant du village, je m'assurerai qu'il meure dans les heures qui suivent. Tu as ma promesse, Tsunade. »

Celle-ci bouillonnait littéralement, mais il s'inclina et recula, afin de sortir du bureau. Avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte, elle l'arrêta :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Naruto ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Celui-ci sourit doucement et murmura :

« J'ai fait le point... Et que je me suis relevé. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre deux ! Alléluia, je m'éloigne enfin de Monsieur Vilain Cliché...<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

Playlist:

"Explosion" de Naruto: Time of Dying - Three Days Grace

Moment de Sakura et Naruto: Hotel California - The Eagles

Retour de Naruto chez lui, après le passage chez Sakura: How to save a life - The Fray

Un morceau bien déménageant, puis deux bien badants qui correspondent bien à l'ambiance de ce chapitre, non? :)

XXXXXXXXXX

**CECI EST LA DEUXIEME VERSION DE CE CHAPITRE, PAS MAL DE CHOSES ONT ETE CHANGEES. POUR CEUX QUI RELIRAIENT CETTE FIC, SACHEZ QUE JE N'AI CHANGE QUE DE PETITS DETAILS, DONC PAS D'INQUIETUDE.**


	4. Chapter 3: Flore

Hellow' ! :) Chapitre 153... Euh non, 3 -_-

Chapter bien plus joyeux et surtout composé d'apparitions d'autres personnages.

Je vous préviens... J'ai encore réussi à faire apparaître Shikamaru dans ce chapitre. ... ^^ J'ai essayé de me retenir, mais j'ai pensé que c'était le seul possible pour ce rôle... ... Vous ne comprenez rien, mais vous comprendrez en bas ;D

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, pour le manga Naruto. Au passage, vous avez lu le chapitre 553? Wouah... Le Mangekyou Sharingan éternel de Sasuke... Fiou... TROP CLASSE!

Rating T pour langage familier et parfois vulgaire.

Pairing Sasu/Naru qui sera sous-entendu. Aussi du Ino/Tsu dans un seul sens, du Saku/Naru, et Saku/Sasu dans un seul sens. Tenten/Neji rapidement cité.

HAVE A GOOD READ (Ouaiis je suis bilingue, heiin... 8D)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>: Flore

* * *

><p><em>« Tiens... Ça faisait longtemps » ironisa t-il.<em>

_L'Uchiha leva un sourcil, blasé par cette phrase qu'avait sortie son ancien camarade._

_« Je ne suis pas venu discuter, Naruto. »_

_Tandis que les traits quelques secondes auparavant joyeux de Naruto disparurent, Sasuke forma un Chidori dans sa main, foudroyant du regard le jinchuuriki à une dizaine de mètres de lui._

_« Aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir. »_

_« Si c'est le cas, je ne serais pas le seul, Sasuke. »_

_Le brun sentit une vague de colère lui déchirer l'estomac à cette pensée, et grogna:_

_« Comme si je pouvais être tué par un pauvre nul comme toi. »_

_« Le _pauvre nul_ comme tu dis a chassé l'Akatsuki de Konoha. »_

_« Je ne suis pas Pain. »_

_Naruto déglutit, fixant son meilleur ami de ses yeux azurs:_

_« Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je n'aurais pas de scrupules à te tuer. »_

_Sasuke serra les dents, puis s'élança vers le shinobi de Konoha, tandis qu'un clone se formait à côté de lui, préparant un Rasengan dans ses deux mains._

Tsu se réveilla brutalement, coupé dans son rêve par quelqu'un qui toquait à sa porte.

Il secoua sa tête, effaçant le souvenir dont il avait rêvé, et mit rapidement son masque, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de son appartement, analysant pendant le chemin le chakra de son visiteur.

« Kakashi-san? »

« Nokoribi a été repéré il y a une heure au pays du Sable. »

Après un petit temps de latence, l'Anbu hocha la tête, et répondit:

« Je serais à la porte Est dans vingt minutes. »

« Bien. »

Le Jounin disparut, et Naruto referma sa porte, se dépêchant d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer.

Depuis sa confrontation avec le déserteur et l'affirmation comme quoi il serait le seul à combattre Nokoribi, il était souvent appelé à partir en dehors du village pour se battre contre lui. C'était les ordres de Tsunade. Elle n'avait pas apprécié l'initiative de son ninja, et s'assurait maintenant qu'il parte en mission à chaque fois que le mercenaire était repéré quelque part, même si elle savait à chaque fois comment ça se terminerait.

Cela faisait à peu près un mois que tout cela s'était produit, et Tsumujikaze s'était déjà fait convoquer cinq fois. Le déserteur bougeait souvent, et le temps de faire l'aller-retour, il devait déjà repartir.

Ça aurait pu épuiser Naruto, mais il restait très déterminé et mettait de côté sa fatigue. Il devait être prêt à partir à n'importe quelle heure, accompagné d'une ou deux personnes qui se contentaient de faire vitrine, soi-disant pour les arrêter si la bataille prenait une trop grosse ampleur.

Néanmoins, il grimaçait à l'idée de devoir partir en mission avec son ancien professeur. Qu'avait bu Baa-chan pour décider ça? C'était absurde! Avec toute l'attention et la perspicacité dont il pouvait faire preuve, c'était presque vouloir dévoiler son identité à lui et Sasuke! Heureusement qu'il ne serait pas dans les parages durant le combat...

Ceux-ci s'étaient jusque là déroulés à peu près de la même façon, excepté le premier.

Dans celui-ci, Sasuke avait mis toute sa volonté et son chakra pour parvenir à tuer le type face à lui, mais rien n'y avait fait. Tsu avait lutté, vaillamment certes, mais était parvenu à rester debout. Ils avaient fini écroulés de fatigue, et quand son coéquipier était revenu, Nokoribi s'était enfui.

Par la suite, ils avaient réfléchi, et avaient fini par comprendre que se battre comme des animaux ne servait strictement à rien. Alors ils restaient au strict Taijutsu, et dès que l'accompagnateur de Naruto pointait le bout de son nez, Sasuke s'en allait.

Ça durait, et c'était presque devenu une sorte de routine. Les deux hommes savaient que ce qu'ils faisaient était complètement inutile, à part préserver leur vie à tout les deux. Au final, aucun ne cherchaient vraiment à tuer l'autre, ils se contentaient de se battre à cause de leur _promesse_.

Il se doucha rapidement, passant simplement sous l'eau chaude et de se savonnant. Se séchant, il sortit de sa salle de bain et se changea tandis qu'il préparait ses armes.

Il se contentait de prendre une dizaine de kunai, des shuriken, et enfin ses fameuses lames de chakra.

Parmi les nombreuses choses qu'il avait apprit en trois ans, il y avait eu d'apprendre à changer la nature de son chakra, pouvant maintenant le changer en Suiton. Et quand il combinait ceci à sa lame, il pouvait effectuer sa technique à présent assez connue: Tsumuton, San Mai no Būredo, autrement dit: Technique du tourbillon, Les trois lames.

En entrechoquant les deux lames chacune insufflée pour l'une de Fuuton, et l'autre de Suiton, et en envoyant une dernière simplement composée de chakra normal, il provoquait un typhon miniature, réduisant l'adversaire à un état de carotte sortie d'une machine à laver, c'est à dire pas très frais, et surtout incapable de se battre.

Cependant, cette technique lui bouffait pas mal de chakra, et il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser souvent. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de la faire face à Sasuke.

Pourtant, il avait appris le Suiton pour contrer les Katon de son ami...

Il sortit rapidement de chez lui, ne voulant pas faire poireauter Kakashi, en espérant que ce ne serait pas le ninja au sharingan qui le ferait attendre.

* * *

><p>Ils volaient de branche en branche en silence, quand enfin, Naruto le sentit.<p>

Ayant discrètement activé son mode Sennin à la dernière pause, et il pouvait à présent percevoir l'énergie naturelle autour de lui, et trouver Sasuke n'avait pas été très difficile, tant ce dernier ne se cachait plus de l'Anbu à présent.

Il fit signe au ninja de partir en éclaireur dans les kilomètres alentours, et Kakashi s'exécuta.

Le ninja au Sharingan ne connaissait pas la raison pour laquelle l'Anbu Tsumujikaze partait presque chaque semaine à la poursuite de Nokoribi, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un mois.

Voir cette course poursuite qu'effectuait l'Anbu à l'égard du déserteur lui avait un peu rappelé Naruto et Sasuke, mais il s'était efforcé d'effacer ces images de son cerveau. Ils n'étaient pas ses anciens disciples, ils n'étaient pas d'anciens coéquipiers que la réalité ninja avait forcé à se séparer, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis au monde.

La poursuite du déserteur les avaient fait se déplacer jusqu'à la frontière du Pays de la pluie, dans l'unique forêt que possédait Suna.

Commençant le tour du périmètre, il sentit une présence inconnue, et se tendit vivement.

Elle était apparue vivement, sans qu'il la sente s'approcher... Et ça, c'était mauvais signe. Bizarrement, le ninja qu'il avait repéré ne bougeait pas. Comme s'il attendait qu'il vienne à sa rencontre...

Et là, il la vit.

Portant la cape de l'Akatsuki, le Rinnegan aux yeux, ses cheveux bruns tombant en cascade dans son dos, les marques sur ses joues.

Kakashi se raidit, ses yeux s'écarquillant au maximum, tandis que pour la première fois depuis pas mal d'années, il recroisait _ce _visage.

« Im-Impossible... »

Une goutte de sueur glacée lui glissa dans le dos tandis que la ninja se tournait vers lui, le fixant de son dōjutsu.

« R-Rin? Mais comment...? »

Et là, en une distorsion de l'air,** Il** apparut dans le dos de Kakashi, littéralement figé sur place.

* * *

><p>Quand Sasuke sentit le chakra de l'Anbu s'approcher, il se stoppa, attendant qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui. Au fil de ce dernier mois, il avait apprit à ne plus fuir instinctivement quand il sentait un ennemi s'approcher. De toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien étant donné que la vitesse de l'Anbu était supérieure à la sienne.<p>

L'homme au masque de renard se planta à plusieurs mètres de lui, sur une branche assez large pour le soutenir.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps... » murmura l'Uchiha

Naruto se tendit, repensant à son rêve, mais le chassa de son esprit.

« Tu fais dans les sarcasmes maintenant, Uchiha? Ça m'étonne de toi. »

L'homme au sharingan fronça les sourcils, puis abaissa sa capuche, reprenant au passage sa véritable apparence.

Afin de ne plus faire de bourdes et risquer qu'une nouvelle personne apprenne son identité, il utilisait maintenant aussi un jutsu de changement d'apparence.

« Ce n'était pas un sarcasme, étant donné que tu étais absent la dernière fois. J'ai pensé que tu étais mort, j'étais ravi. »

Sasuke s'esclaffa en sentant l'Anbu se renfrogner, et le fusiller du regard sous son masque:

« Comme si je pouvais mourir aussi facilement... » marmonna le shinobi de Konoha. « Dois-je te rappeler qui a gagné nos derniers combats? »

« Et je te répond aucun de nous deux. » dit-il d'un ton désabusé.

Ils se fixèrent du regard quelques secondes, chacun prenant discrètement un Kunai dans leur main. Après encore quelques instants, Sasuke attaqua, envoyant un shuriken sur le flanc du blond. Il le contra d'un coup de kunai et répliqua d'un jet identique, accompagné une note explosive.

Le déserteur évita habilement l'explosion en s'éloignant d'un saut, avant de répliquer par une grande lancée de plusieurs kunai et shuriken associés à son katon.

Naruto les éteint rapidement avec un suiton puis s'élança vers le brun, serrant fortement sa lame de chakra d'une main, et son kunai de l'autre.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un combat d'armes blanches, le métal s'entrechoquant résonnant dans le sous-bois. Sasuke étant plus doué à ce jeu là, Naruto reçut de nombreuses coupures superficielles sur le bras droit, dont il se servait comme bouclier.

Soudain, les deux se figèrent, une vague de chakra menaçante ayant fait son apparition dans la forêt et le ciel qui s'était soudainement couvert. Un grand hurlement résonna, glaçant le sang des deux shinobis, et ils se reculèrent, se fixant des yeux:

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Madara. » annonça brutalement Sasuke.

Le jinchuuriki écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama:

« Madara Uchiha? »

« Je dois partir. »

L'héritier du sharingan commença à reculer, mais le réceptacle de Kyuubi l'arrêta:

« Attends, où tu vas? »

« Je ne peux pas rester avec lui dans les parages. D'ailleurs, le ninja qui était avec toi et qui le combat sera sûrement mort dans quelques minutes. »

« Non, Sasuk- »

Il se stoppa soudainement, tandis que le brun dirigeait un regard intrigué vers lui:

« Où est passé le "Uchiha"? »

« Je... » bégaya le jinchuuriki. « Je dois aller aider mon coéquipier. »

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Naruto était parti. Il s'insulta intérieurement de s'être laissé aller, et redoubla de vitesse, commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour Kakashi qui était en train de se battre avec l'un des déserteurs les plus recherchés et dangereux au monde.

Quand enfin au loin il aperçut la silhouette de son ancien maître et du membre de l'Akatsuki, son sang se glaça.

Ces nuages rouges, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

Il serra les poings, de l'appréhension au fond du cœur, mais reprit sa course. Madara ne devinerai jamais qui se trouvait sous le masque, il n'avait aucune crainte à se faire.

Se rapprochant, il put enfin voir la position du ninja au sharingan. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Son bandeau était relevé, et son Mangekyou Sharingan activé. Il en avait trop usé certainement.

Soudain, Naruto remarqua la présence d'une autre personne, elle aussi vêtue de la cape de l'Organisation.

Brune, le Rinnegan dans les yeux, et aussi stoïque qu'un rocher. Des rectangles étaient peints sur ses joues, et son visage juvénile combiné au regard vide provoquait des frissons dans le dos du jinchuuriki. Rapidement, il se reconcentra sur le ninja copieur, et put enfin prendre part au combat.

Alors que Madara abaissait un kunai en direction de l'unique dōjutsu de Kakashi qui était tombé au sol, Tsu sortit sa lame et bloqua l'arme affutée.

Il entendit un faible son frustré provenant de l'Uchiha, qui murmura:

« Des renforts... Comment? »

Profitant de l'occasion pour bluffer, Naruto répondit:

« Mon unité Anbu est à quelques kilomètres de là. Ils devraient arriver dans moins d'une minute. Mais ils trouveront ton cadavre en arrivant, Madara! »

Le déserteur plissa les yeux, tandis que Kakashi s'exclamait dans son dos:

« Non, Tsu! Il est trop puissant pour vous! »

« Peut être, mais vous êtes à terre, Kakashi-san. Et je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. »

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui se mit à foncer sur son partenaire, et envoya sa lame insufflée de fuuton vers elle, coupant l'air et allant traverser les arbres de part en part. À ce moment-ci, la femme remarqua qu'un fil avait été accroché au bout de l'arme, et elle se fit entourer de toute part par le lien, piégée par l'attaque cachée de Naruto. Celui-ci s'élança, profitant de l'ouverture, et tenta de la transpercer d'un kunai, mais elle disparut en un tourbillon.

Tsu se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, avant de pester.

Oui, c'était vrai que le Rinnegan permettait à son possesseur de diviser ses capacités en la transmettant dans ses avatars, donc celle-ci avait bénéficié de sa capacité à contrôler l'espace temps.

Il se raidit et évita rapidement l'attaque de dos qu'il attendait, mais vit que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient rassemblés mais n'avaient pas bougé.

« Il semble que je t'avais sous-estimé. » dit Madara, fixant l'Anbu de ses deux dōjutsu. « Tu as de la chance, Kakashi. J'aurais pu te prendre ton Sharingan maintenant, mais il se trouve que j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

« Hein? » s'exclama Naruto. « Ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper aussi facilement! »

Il n'avait même pas fini que l'Uchiha était parti avec son habituelle téléportation.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha restèrent figés quelques instants, fixant le point où s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant le déserteur. Tsu finit par sa rappeler de l'état du Jounin et se précipita vers lui:

« Kakashi-san, que s'est-il passé? Vous allez bien? »

« Oui, Tsu ne vous inquiétez pas... Seulement quelques plaies superficielles... »

« Superficielles, superficielles... » marmonna l'Anbu « Vous pissez le sang! Il faut vous soigner tout de suite. »

Il prit sa sacoche, et en sortit rapidement sa trousse de secours, avant d'allonger le ninja sur la branche, et de faire le mūdra du lièvre. Ses mains furent enveloppées de chakra couleur vert clair, et il commença à les passer sur la blessure présente sur le torse du Jounin.

Une grande plaie s'étendant du pectoral jusqu'aux milieu de ses abdominaux. Elle n'était pas trop profonde, mais le sang s'en écoulant avait déjà repeint la veste de chuunin de Kakashi. Tsu lui enleva rapidement, hésitant à aussi lui faire retirer son t-shirt dont le col lui servait comme fameux masque. Finalement, il choisit de ne pas céder à sa curiosité, et commença à nettoyer la blessure dégoulinante.

Après quelques autres soins, il sortit les bandages et en coupa une longue bande, commençant à enrouler le torse du ninja aux cheveux gris qui grimaçait quand ses doigts s'attardaient un peu trop sur sa blessure encore très douloureuse. Naruto finit par soupirer, et tandis qu'il recouvrait l'homme de bandages, il soupira:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous fassiez avoir ainsi? »

Kakashi baissa la tête, honteux, avant de murmurer:

« Il m'a pris par surprise. » le silence de l'Anbu l'incita à poursuivre. « Vous savez quel est le principe du Rinnegan, non? »

Tsu leva un sourcil sous son masque, relevant son visage vers le Jounin:

« Oui, évidemment. »

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait combattu et anéanti les six Pain.

« À la base, pour créer ces avatars, il faut se servir de cadavres de personnes. ...Et il se trouve que je connaissais cette femme. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se redressa, étonné:

« Vraiment? ! C'était une ninja de Konoha? »

« Oui. C'était ma coéquipière. Elle a disparu en mission depuis maintenant plus de 20 ans... Elle avait 14 ans la dernière fois que je l'aie vue, et elle ressemblerait exactement à cette femme si elle avait grandi. »

« Vous pensez que Madara l'avait gardée toutes ces années pour qu'un jour elle devienne son avatar comme pour Pain? »

Kakashi serra les poings et murmura:

« Je n'en sais rien... Pourtant depuis tout ce temps, je pensais qu'elle était morte... »

« Vous êtes certain que c'était elle? »

Le Jounin plissa les yeux:

« Oui. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Naruto ne répliqua pas, n'osant même pas essayer d'imaginer les vagues de sentiments qui devaient submerger le ninja.

Quand il eut fini sa tâche, Tsu commença à inspecter le corps du possesseur du Sharingan, en quête d'une autre blessure, mais faisant chou blanc, il se redressa, avant de demander:

« Vous pouvez marcher? »

« Je pense, mais courir... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de la force. Et puis, nous pourrons nous reposer quelques jours dans un village proche au pire. Il faudra simplement que je prévienne Hokage-sama, sinon elle va criser. »

Le ninja copieur s'esclaffa, et baissa d'un geste rapide son bandeau, avant de se redresser, grimaçant. Tsu vint immédiatement à sa rescousse, et bras dessus-bras dessous, Tsu s'élança vers une branche proche, prenant un rythme doux, assez rapide pour un civil, mais tranquille pour le fils du Croc blanc.

« Et, comment s'est passé votre confrontation avec Nokoribi? Vous avez l'air d'aller bien... »

« Nokoribi et Madara ne semblent pas se porter dans leur cœurs. Quand nous vous avons senti, il a repéré son chakra et est parti, puis je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. »

Le silence répondit à Naruto, puis Kakashi osa enfin poser un question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

« Vous est-il déjà venu à l'esprit que Nokoribi puisse faire partie de l'Akatsuki? Et qu'il tente de se rapprocher du village de cette façon, et trouver Naruto Uzumaki? »

Les muscles du dos de l'Anbu se tendirent, et il répliqua d'un ton essayant d'être maîtrisé:

« Il n'en fait pas partie, je peux vous l'affirmer. »

« Comment en êtes-vous aussi sûr? »

Naruto grimaça sous son masque, le shinobi venant de lui poser LA question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre en tant que Tsu. Néanmoins, en voyant les sourcils froncés de l'homme à touffe grise et devinant l'inquiétude que cela avait provoqué chez lui, il répondit tant bien que mal:

« Je- N'en parlez à personne, mais... Il se trouve que Nokoribi est une personne que j'ai connue. Il y a longtemps. »

Kakashi écarquilla son œil visible et s'exclama:

« Comment? ! »

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais je peux vous affirmer que c'est un grand ennemi de l'Akatsuki. »

Le Jounin baissa la tête, avant de murmurer:

« Vous en êtes certain? »

Le jinchuuriki fronça les sourcils, surpris:

« Que voulez-vous dire? »

« Vous êtes forcément au courant que j'étais le professeur attitré de l'équipe de Genin comportant Sasuke Uchiha. Celui-ci haïssait l'Akatsuki, mais il y a quelques années, il a fait partie de leur rangs. »

Naruto se mordilla intérieurement la joue, se retenant de dire que _justement_ Sasuke était celui dont il parlait.

« Sasuke Uchiha est un cas à part. Je connaissais bien Nokoribi, et je peux vous assurer que cela ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« Naruto aussi le connaissait bien. »

L'Anbu serra les poings, commençant à se dire que gérer cette situation où il devrait parler de lui et de son meilleur ami à la troisième personne serait difficile. Cependant, à son grand bonheur, le Jounin continua:

« Je ne veux pas vous importuner. Peut être avez-vous raison. Seulement, n'effacez jamais cette possibilité de votre crâne. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce qu'à ressenti Naruto ce jour-là, et il en a énormément souffert. »

Le blond déglutit, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour, quand les ninjas de Kumo étaient venus à Konoha en pleine reconstruction, et qu'il lui avaient annoncé que Sasuke avait rejoint l'Organisation criminelle qui cherchaient à lui prendre sa vie, et qui avait détruit son village. Il s'était senti trahi, et surtout plein de rancœur envers son ex-coéquipier. Jamais il ne l'avait abandonné, il avait toujours continué à croire en lui, malgré les choses horribles qu'il lui avait faites. Naïf. Voilà ce qu'il avait été. Il lui semblait que c'était ce jour là qu'il avait décidé d'en finir avec Sasuke, comme tout ses compagnons de Konoha, malgré que ce soit d'une manière différente.

« Merci, Kakashi-san. »

L'ancien Anbu remarqua que son cadet s'était soudainement plongé dans ses pensées, et se mit à culpabiliser doucement.

Les pensées s'emmêlaient dans son crâne, ne s'arrêtant pas.

Et si, depuis le début, il s'était trompé?

Et si Sasuke avait dès le début deviné son identité, et n'attendait que le bon moment pour le prendre par surprise, et l'amener sur un plateau d'argent au chef de l'Akatsuki, un sourire sadique peint sur le visage, heureux rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait _enfin _le voir mourir, et qu'il pourrait enfin tuer chaque personne vivant à Konoha...

Il secoua la tête, essayant de se calmer et d'apaiser ses tensions.

Non. Sasuke ne pensait plus à la vengeance. Il en avait eu la preuve, lors de ce fameux combat, et maintenant encore, Nokoribi n'en voulait pas au village. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète et prenne peur. Il fallait qu'il rentre rapidement à Konoha avec Kakashi.

Peu importe ce dont le futur serait composé, il devait s'inquiéter du présent, et son présent, c'était l'état assez critique de son ancien sensei.

* * *

><p>« Naruto n'est pas revenu au village depuis pas mal de temps! Quand il se pointera, jsuis sûr que ça va être la grosse fiesta! Il a esquivé pour ses vingt ans, mais je laisserais pas passer ça! »<p>

« Kiba-kun, peut-être que Naruto-kun est occupé... »

L'homme chien croisa ses bras, ses yeux se plissant et il fusilla du regard un point face à lui, avant de répondre à la Hyuuga timide:

« Mouais... J'y crois pas trop. Il a juste peur que je le batte la prochaine fois qu'on fera notre concours! »

« Votre concours? » s'enquit Hinata, surprise.

« Concours de beuverie. J'avais gagné la première fois, mais la fois suivante, ça a été lui. Et je veux que l'on se départage avec un dernier match! Je veux montrer à tout le monde que je tiens mieux l'alcool que ce crétin de blond! »

Akamaru renchérit d'un jappement que seul son maître comprit, ricanant au passage:

« T'as raison... D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il avait triché! »

« Kiba, tu éclaires notre lanterne? » demanda calmement Shino.

Le Chuunin ricana, et ignora royalement l'Aburame, continuant de converser tranquillement avec son chien. (Ces dans mes grands moments de solitude que je me dis que, dans un autre contexte, cette phrase aurait pu paraître complètement absurde -_-)

Depuis plusieurs mois, l'équipe 8 avait été recomposée, étant donné leur complémentarité et leur travail d'équipe très efficace. Bien que Kurenai-sensei ne soit pas à leur côté, s'occupant de son fils, Hikaru et n'allant pas tarder à avoir quatre ans, ils avaient accepté de reformer leur équipe, s'occupant maintenant de missions à faire en groupe, mais étant trop difficiles pour des Genin.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient congé, mais continuaient de se balader ensemble, malgré tout, allant s'entraîner dans la forêt, et en profitant pour faire le tour du village.

À ce moment là, ils _les_ croisèrent.

Depuis bientôt quatre jours, la Godaime était sur des charbons ardents. Son meilleur Anbu et son meilleur Jounin étaient en retard sur leur mission. Certes, un faucon lui avait apporté un message de Tsumujikaze la rassurant en lui disant que, _non_, il n'était pas mort, mais il ne lui avait pas fourni d'explications! Elle avait donc commencé à broyer du noir, toujours les nerfs à vif, et si le moindre Genin osait venir se plaindre d'une mission de rang D, elle l'expédiait au fond du lac de Konoha d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Chaque personne du village avait apprit la nouvelle qui s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, surtout quand Konohamaru s'était retrouvé avec deux grosses traces de chaussure à talon sur les fesses, une marque rouge de main sur la joue. Honnêtement, plusieurs unités commençaient même à évoquer l'idée d'envoyer une escouade d'aide, au cas où, mais ce ne fut pas la peine.

Marchant difficilement au sein des sapins, l'équipe huit aperçut les deux silhouettes piteuses des deux grands shinobis. Aussitôt, ils s'élancèrent vers eux, s'écriant:

« Eh, vous allez bien? Vous avez besoin d'une équipe de medic-nin? » s'écria Kiba.

Tsu reconnut immédiatement la voix criarde de son ami et releva la tête, avant de la secouer, un pauvre sourire sur le visage.

« Ah on est arrivé? Pfiou... Enfin... Merci, Kiba-san, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Simplement un bon lit pour moi. Mais Kakashi-san devrait être emmené à l'hôpital rapidement. Si vous pouviez juste le tenir à ma place... » murmura t-il, à bout de souffle, quand Hinata se précipita pour attraper l'épaule du Jounin qui semblait ne pas tenir sur ses pieds. Elle plaça l'homme qui semblait s'être évanouit sur le dos d'Akamaru, puis alla prendre l'épaule de l'Anbu.

« Merci, Hinata-chan... »

« Je-Je vous en prie. » murmura t-elle, rougissant légèrement, avant de commencer à marcher vers le village.

Elle ne connaissait que très peu cet homme, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ressentait une certaine "attirance" à son égard, qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop. Le shinobi était certes beau garçon, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'apprécier un homme à ce point, en si peu de temps.

Mais bon, avec du recul, cela pouvait être compréhensible. Après tout, en plus d'avoir une apparence très agréable, il était aussi très sympathique et ouvert, lui faisant un peu penser à Naruto sur ce point. C'était aussi un Anbu très puissant et intelligent, et elle respectait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de partir en mission avec lui mais elle était certaine qu'elle en apprendrait beaucoup. Peut-être devrait-elle demander prochainement à Tsunade-sama, si son équipe acceptait...?

Seulement, c'était sans compter son extrême timidité, et quand elle imagina ce que pourrait penser l'Anbu en apprenant qu'elle aimerait partir en mission avec elle, et se mit à rougir légèrement. Naruto le remarqua et se mit à sourire, flattant intérieurement son égo.

Arrivés aux portes du village, Shino alla dire à Izumo et Kotetsu de prévenir Tsunade-sama du retour de ses ninja, ainsi que de leur état. Les deux chuunin s'exécutèrent, et le petit groupe partit rapidement en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Tsu se sentit émerger doucement, se sentant tout cotonneux. Allongé confortablement dans un lit d'hôpital, il roula sa tête vers la gauche, enfonçant son crâne endolori dans l'oreiller.<p>

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas posé dans un vrai lit, et la sensation était plus que plaisante. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Sasuke se tiendrait tranquille ces prochains jours afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu.

Le fait que Kakashi ne puisse pas courir les avaient ralenti fortement, et qui plus est, sa blessure devait souvent être contrôlée. Tsu lui aussi avait été très fatigué du trajet, devant porter le Jounin qui s'évanouissait parfois à cause de l'abus de son Mangekyou Sharingan, et par les deux combats qu'il avait effectués.

Il sentit des présences autour de lui, ainsi qu'une main s'approchant de son masque, et l'attrapa rapidement faisant sursauter son propriétaire.

« Kiba-san... La curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

Le chien-ninja s'empourpra et recula rapidement, balbutiant des excuses rapides, tout en se frottant le crâne de gène. L'Anbu se releva, analysant la pièce autour de lui.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Kakashi, toujours endormi, Kiba, juste à côté de lui, et Hinata, effacée et adossée au mur derrière elle.

« Je suis ici depuis combien de temps? » murmura t-il, toujours pâteux à cause de sa sortie précipitée des limbes.

« Trois heures environ. Vous étiez mort de fatigue, alors on vous a allongé. » expliqua Hinata de sa voix douce.

« Hum... Et vu que je dormais, on a essayé de voir en dessous de mon masque, hein? » taquina t-il le Chuunin honteux. Il reprit son sérieux: « Enfin bref. Comment va Kakashi-san? »

« Il s'est réveillé quelques instants il y a un heure, et il nous a un peu expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ainsi que ce qui lui était arrivé. Depuis, les médecins ont décidé de le laisser se reposer en attendant l'arrivée de la Godaime. »

« Que vous a t-il dit? » s'inquiéta l'Anbu. Il avait confiance en l'équipe huit, mais la rencontre avec Madara serait mieux si elle était gardée sous silence, histoire que le village ne s'inquiète pas.

« Pas grand chose. » dit Shino. « Seulement que vous vous étiez faits attaquer, et qu'il a trop utilisé la Mangekyou Sharingan. »

Tsu soupira intérieurement, mais n'eut pas le temps d'être soulagé très longtemps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, et il sentit un poing vengeur s'écraser sur sa mâchoire, manquant décrocher son masque. Il tomba du lit, ayant vu la pièce basculer et la tête lui tournant. Il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, et s'apprêta à crier jusqu'à qu'il voit le visage en furie de la princesse des limaces.

« _**Tsuu**_... »

Il se hérissa au ton grave de la Godaime et leva les bras en guise de défense, comme un cambrioleur prit en flagrant délit par un policier.

« A-A-Attends, Baa-chan! Je-Je vais t'expliquer! »

« Pas d'excuses! J'ai juste besoin de me défouler de quatre jours d'angoisse! »

Naruto se raidit, et recula rapidement en voyant la veine qui battait dangereusement sur le front de son Hokage.

« Je suis souffrant! Regarde, je suis dans un lit d'hôpital! Et-Et puis... Regarde, on est beaucoup dans cette chambre! Et mon masque va tomber si tu me frappes! »

La blonde le fixa d'un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches, avant de se tourner vers l'équipe huit, qui avait assisté à toute la scène d'un œil écarquillé. Les trois Chuunin s'excusèrent rapidement et sortirent de la pièce en file indienne.

Tsunade se retourna vers son ninja, qui sursauta et s'écria:

« Il y a encore Kakashi dans la pièce! Et s'il se réveille- »

Elle le coupa, soupirant un grand coup avant de le fixer et de murmurer:

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, Naruto. »

Celui-ci relâcha légèrement ses muscles tendus à l'extrême et murmura:

« Désolé, Baa-chan... Mais je ne voulais pas risquer que quelqu'un intercepte le message disant ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Son œil s'éclaira, et elle fronça les sourcils:

« Sasuke? »

« Non. » dit précipitamment le jinchuuriki, sentant le ton menaçant qu'avait prit sa voix. « C'était... Madara. »

La Sannin écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha vivement de lui, ses yeux noisettes grand ouverts:

« Madara? Tu veux dire Madara Uchiha? »

« Tsunade, parle moins fort, les murs ont des oreilles. »

Elle tourna ses yeux vers la porte de la chambre où Kiba semblait s'être collé pour écouter avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, entendant que l'on parlait de lui. La cinquième Hokage roula des yeux, puis se retourna vers Tsu.

« Vous avez été attaqués? »

« Seulement Kakashi. J'étais avec Nokoribi quand nous avons senti une grande quantité de chakra à un kilomètre. Sasuke a reconnu son ancêtre, et est parti. Je suis allé voir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai trouvé Kakashi au sol, Madara essayait de prendre son Sharingan. Je me suis rapidement interposé et j'ai remarqué qu'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki était présent. Enfin, pas vraiment, c'était un avatar de Madara, comme Pain. Je l'ai bloqué, mais il s'est échappé avec la technique de Madara. Puis ils sont partis. J'ai soigné Kakashi, et nous nous sommes mis en route pour rentrer. »

Durant son récit, Tsunade avait croisé ses bras, et hocha la tête.

« Je vois... Il fait sa réapparition. Je me demande pourquoi il voulait prendre l'œil de Kakashi. Il faudra surveiller tout ça avec attention. »

L'Anbu acquiesça, puis ajouta:

« Aussi... L'avatar de Pain. C'était une connaissance de Kakashi. »

« Vraiment? » s'exclama la blonde. « Qui? »

« Il a parlé d'une coéquipière qui a disparu depuis une vingtaine d'années. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus... Tu sais, Kakashi a toujours été discret sur sa vie privée. »

La dernière Sannin consentit tout en tournant son regard vers le Jounin. Soudain, son regard s'illumina, et elle baissa la tête:

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas en tête de transformer en ses avatar le maximum de personnes qui nous étaient chères... »

Naruto déglutit, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'Uchiha parvenait à transformer en avatar Jiraiya, ou encore le Sandaime. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé le corps de l'ermite, et que celui de l'Hokage était enterré à Konoha.

Il se leva et se rassit sur le lit, se frottant au passage sa mâchoire endolorie.

« Sinon, rien de spécial ne s'est passé avec Nokoribi? »

« Non. » soupira l'Anbu, se préparant à l'habituel monologue à propos de son inconscience qui suivrait. « On s'est simplement battus, et quand il a senti Madara, il est parti, simplement. »

« "Simplement battus"? Bel euphémisme... »

« Ce n'en est pas un. » grogna Naruto. « On se contente du Taijutsu. »

« Jusqu'au jour où il te sortira un bon chidori, te prenant par surprise, et tu ne pourra rien faire d'autre qu'un Rasengan, et il connaîtra ton identité! »

« Tu réfléchis trop, Baa-chan... Sasuke n'attaquera pas le village, et ne risquera pas sa peau comme ça. S'il continue à se battre, c'est justement pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, alors calme-toi, je gère. »

Elle marmonna d'autres mots désobligeants dans sa barbe avant de s'approcher du Jounin et de commencer enfin à le soigner.

Pendant que la medic-nin faisait son travail et était silencieuse, Tsu en profita pour se relever et s'étirer longuement avant de dire:

« Je vais te laisser, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Sasuke devrait se tenir à carreau dans les prochains jours, alors je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu... »

« Je t'avertirais de ton prochain départ. Je pense que tu partiras avec un Anbu la prochaine fois. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'envoyer Kakashi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait? »

Elle soupira, et laissa son regard courir sur le corps meurtri du ninja copieur.

« Il m'avait confié ses craintes en apprenant que tu poursuivais Nokoribi. Je pensais que peut-être il parviendrait à te faire reprendre conscience. »

Tsu serra les poings et répondit durement:

« Il m'en a parlé. Et je n'ai pas besoin de reprendre conscience. J'ai confiance en Sasuke. Je sais qu'il ne touchera pas à Konoha. C'est à toi de t'en rendre compte à présent. »

Tsunade fusilla le dos de son ninja qui sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte au passage.

Adossé au bois, Tsu baissa la tête, avant d'émettre un long bâillement.

« Jdois vraiment dormir moi... » murmura t-il pour lui même, les larmes de fatigue pointant au coin de ses yeux.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la sortie de l'hôpital, il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui, et se retourna.

Sakura.

Il vit qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, et soupira, avant de reprendre sa route et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Au lieu de bifurquer vers la sortie, il entra dans un débarrât, et entendit la kunoichi entrer à sa suite:

« Que me voulez-vous, Sakura-chan? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ferma doucement la porte, avant de demander doucement:

« J'ai vu l'état de Kakashi-sensei. Est-ce que c'est Nokoribi qui- »

« Non. » la coupa t-il. « Ce n'était pas Sasuke Uchiha. »

Elle soupira de soulagement et s'appuya au mur, prenant son visage dans ses mains:

« Dieu soit loué... »

« Dieu n'a rien à voir là dedans. » répondit doucement l'Anbu avec un petit sourire. « Nokoribi ne s'attaquera pas à un autre habitant de Konoha que moi. Il l'a promis. »

Sakura releva son visage vers le jeune homme, surprise:

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. »

Elle leva un sourcil et ricana:

« Ça m'étonne de lui. Je pensais que seul Naruto était proche de lui au point de pouvoir lui faire des promesses. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça... » répondit Naruto, gêné. « Disons qu'il a fait ça pour assurer ses arrières. Je lui ai dit que tant qu'il ne touchait pas Konoha, le village ne le pourchasserait pas, à part moi. Ça a semblé l'arranger, alors il a accepté. Il n'en veux pas au village, même si Tsunade-sama a du mal à le croire. »

La femme aux cheveux roses sembla surprise par sa réponse:

« Pourquoi vous lui faites confiance? Après tout, il a déserté. »

Il se mit à rire doucement, se frottant l'arrière du crâne:

« Il se trouve que je connais un peu Naruto... Cet imbécile a vraiment le pouvoir de changer les gens, et j'ai été contaminé. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de Sasuke, autant de ses bons côtés que de ses mauvais. Et il m'a affirmé qu'il respectait toujours ses promesses. »

Tandis qu'il commençait à craindre un dédoublement de personnalité dans les prochains jours s'il continuait de raconter des mensonges gros comme des montagnes, Sakura continua:

« Vous connaissiez Naruto avant que vous deux ne partiez en mission pour rattraper Sasuke-kun? »

« Euh oui... Comme tout le monde dans le village quand il a battu Pain, je l'ai beaucoup admiré, et j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler. » il rajouta rapidement, se rappelant qu'en tant que Naruto, il avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas Tsumujikaze. « Sous ma véritable identité, évidemment. C'est pour ça que la dernière fois, il m'a reconnu, malheureusement pour moi. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, puis prit un sourire carnassier:

« C'est vrai? Hum... Je me demande si je ne devrais pas vendre la mèche à Ino... Elle harcèlera Naruto quand il reviendra. »

« Vous savez, il ne reste pas longtemps à chaque fois, il arrivera facilement à lui échapper. » rit le ninja au masque de renard.

« Oui, mais quand il reviendra au village, ce sera différent! » s'esclaffa la jeune fille.

Naruto se raidit, puis se força de se joindre à ses rires:

« Peut-être, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça. Et puis, il ne me dénoncera pas aussi facilement, je le surveillerai. »

_"Je ne savais pas que je pouvais enchaîner mensonge sur mensonge de cette façon..."_

« Bah, ça ne saurait tarder! » rigola Sakura. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de la truie, vous êtes allé voir Ino depuis le temps? »

L'Anbu se raidit, ayant oublié ce détail depuis tout ce temps, avant de s'empresser de dire:

« Euh, c'est à dire... Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre ces derniers temps avec Nokoribi... » voyant le regard noir que lui envoyait la kunoichi, il rajouta: « Mais là, je vais avoir un peu de temps, je vais en profiter pour aller la voir... »

Sakura observa quelques secondes l'Anbu avant de demander:

« Dites... Vous appréciez vraiment Ino? »

Le shinobi haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de dire:

« Oui, évidemment. C'est une bonne amie, je m'entend bien avec elle. »

« Mais rien de plus? »

Sentant la question cachée, Tsu soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches:

« Non, malheureusement pour elle. »

« Dans ce cas, dites-lui. »

Il poussa un exclamation surprise, et elle poursuivit, lui envoyant un regard dur:

« Vous lui devez bien ça. Vous l'avez blessée... Elle l'avait cherché, mais c'est une fille fragile, et elle vous aime beaucoup. Ce serait mesquin de la laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'est pas réciproque. »

« Ce n'est rien qu'un flirt, Sakura-chan. » murmura t-il « Si je répond, c'est simplement parce que c'est presque un jeu entre nous. Il n'y a rien de sérieux. »

« Oui, mais un jour, Ino finira par peut-être vouloir plus... Et ce jour là, vous la blesserez encore plus. »

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné par la conversation, et répondit:

« J'y penserai, promis. J'irais la voir, et je verrai si elle a vraiment besoin que je lui parle de tout ça. Mais avant, je vais aller rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues... À bientôt. »

Il contourna la ninja aux cheveux roses qui le suivit du regard, les yeux plissés.

_"Aah... Dormir... Douce délivrance."_

* * *

><p>Il était planté face au fleuriste Yamanaka, se grattant pensivement la nuque.<p>

Mince, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire? Comment réagirait-elle?

Est-ce qu'elle le frapperait? Est-ce qu'elle lui sauterai au cou? Il n'avait eu comme relation féminine que Sakura, et il connaissait la brutalité de la jeune fille par cœur... Mais Ino, c'était différent. Enfin... Il espérait.

Il gonfla son torse, tendant de s'insuffler un peu de courage, et pénétra dans le magasin, faisant sonner la clochette.

Derrière le comptoir, il aperçut la jeune fille, accoudée sur la table, fixant un point dans le vide et ne l'ayant même pas reconnu.

« Bienvenue, que désir- »

Elle tourna son visage vers l'Anbu et prit enfin conscience de sa présence, s'exclamant:

« Tsu? ! »

« Hem... Salut, Ino-chan. »

Il se frotta doucement la nuque, avant de se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, elle se leva en le fixant de ses yeux bleus pâle. Se rendant compte qu'il était ridicule d'être aussi mal à l'aise, il murmura:

« Je suis venu m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé... Je n'ai pas été très gentleman. Seulement... Quand je te dis pas maintenant, c'est pas maintenant! Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à parler à ce moment là. »

Elle fronça ses sourcils fin, une expression déçue sur le visage:

« Problème de cœur, c'est ça? »

Il haussa les sourcils, puis répondit:

« Pas du tout. » Le visage d'Ino sembla s'éclairer, et il poursuivit: « J'ai simplement... Croisé un vieil ami, et ça s'est mal passé. »

« Oh... » laissa t-elle échapper, un petit sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. « Je-je pensais que... »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'étais célibataire, non? »

Elle s'esclaffa et acquiesça, commençant elle aussi à se gratter la joue de gêne. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais il l'interrompit en sortant quelque chose de sa poche, et lui tendit, se remerciant d'avoir un masque à ce moment là pour cacher sa gène.

« Euh... Une rose jaune. » ria t-il, tandis qu'elle prenait délicatement la fleur, les joues rosies. « Il me semble que c'est la fleur pour le pardon, non? »

Son sourire se crispa, puis elle éclata de rire, sous les yeux de l'Anbu:

« Tsu, t'es trop mignon! » il se mit à rougir. « La rose jaune, c'est pour se pardonner quand on a fait une infidélité! »

Il s'exclama, puis se tapa le front de la paume.

« Et miince... » marmonna t-il.

Elle se mit à rire, et il se joignit à elle, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, et lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front.

« Merci quand même. Ça me fait plaisir. Je n'avais jamais connu de garçon qui m'offrait des fleurs. ... Surtout qui se trompait sur la signification. »

« Oh ça va hein, je ne suis pas fleuriste comme toi... » grogna t-il, tandis qu'elle était hilare.

Elle se recula, et posa la fleur sur le comptoir, avant de s'approcher des bouquets près de la vitrine du magasin.

« Néanmoins, tu avais raison, car il n'y a pas vraiment de fleur pour le pardon. Après tout, on offre souvent cela à son conjoint, et quand on a besoin de s'excuser c'est pour avoir trompé la plupart du temps. À moins que tu ne considères que nous soyions un couple? » ajouta t-elle en se retournant vers l'Anbu, un sourire carnassier et le regard légèrement brillant.

Celui-ci repensa aux mots de Sakura et soupira, avant de murmurer:

« Ino-chan, en parlant de ça... Je voulais te dire quelque chose. » elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, surprise. « Je-J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Nos petits flirts m'amusent, et je ne refuserai pas un autre rendez-vous... Mais... Je suis un Anbu. Je ne peux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soir. De plus, tu ne connais pas mon identité, ni mon visage, et je n'aimerai pas que cela puisse ruiner notre amitié. Alors... »

« Je comprend. » répondit-elle en souriant doucement. « On continue comme avant... Mais j'arrête d'espérer quoi que ce soit de concret? »

Il acquiesça, surpris qu'elle l'accepte aussi facilement. Néanmoins, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et continua:

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » dit-elle d'un sourire taquin.

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais elle poursuivit:

« Je me fiche de ton identité ou de ton visage. Je t'aime beaucoup pour ce que tu es, et je ne compte pas arrêter avant d'avoir pu arracher ton masque. Peut-être que ça me fera souffrir, mais je ne veux pas abandonner. Je ne t'ai pas encore fait toutes mes techniques de charme, alors sache que tu n'aura pas fini de me voir te tourner autour. »

Il sourit doucement, et passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« J'aimerai bien voir ça... »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le crâne, puis il recula, lui faisant un signe de main, avant de sortir du magasin.

« À bientôt. Je serais là aujourd'hui et demain, mais je risque de bientôt devoir repartir. »

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, on se voit ce soir? »

Il s'esclaffa, puis hocha la tête:

« Si tu veux. Cette fois, je te promet de rester jusqu'à la fin. »

« Il y a intérêt! » cria t-elle, tandis qu'il s'éloignait du magasin, décidant de se balader dans le village.

Tsu savourait sa présence dans son village chéri, admirant ce bric à brac de maisons et d'appartements oranges, surmontés par la grande falaise depuis laquelle les cinq Hokage veillaient sur Konoha. Il arriva près de la rivière, vers l'entrée du village, et croisa une équipe de ninja qui le reconnut rapidement.

L'équipe Gai. À son grand malheur, Lee signifia sa présence à ses compagnons, et ils s'approchèrent de l'Anbu, qui se préparait à ce que dirait la grande sauterelle verte de Konoha.

« Tsumujikaze-san! Cela faisait longtemps! »

« Bonjour, Lee-san. Toujours aussi en forme à ce que je vois... » murmura t-il, se retenant de grincer des dents. Il salua alors le couple, qui se tenaient la main, avant de lui adresser un sourire gêné.

« Tenten-chan, Neji-san. Vous vous baladez? »

« Oui, enfin, Tenten et moi nous baladions, mais Lee voulait absolument venir avec nous... »

Naruto s'esclaffa, imaginant les deux tourtereaux ayant été assailli par Gros sourcil. Heureusement que Gai n'était pas là à ce moment...

« Tiens, Tsumujikaze-san, peut-être voudriez vous vous joindre à nous! Un petit combat de Taijutsu, ça vous tente? »

« Oui! » s'exclama Tenten, heureuse d'avoir un occasion de se débarrasser de son exubérant ami. « Allez vous entraîner! Moi et Neji devons aller... Quelque part. »

Naruto fusilla du regard la jeune fille:

« Et où ça, hein...? »

« Euh... »

« Allons-y, Tenten! Bon entraînement, Lee, Tsumujikaze-san... »

Sans laisser le temps à l'Anbu de refuser, ils s'en allèrent, le laissant seul à son sort. Lee lui attrapa le bras en criant:

« Allez, Tsumujikaze-san! Le printemps de la jeunesse n'attends pas! »

« Oui... » murmura t-il, se promettant de rendre prochainement la monnaie de sa pièce au Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Sasuke atterrit dans le village, dans le coin sombre d'une ruelle, à l'abri des regards.<p>

Cette fois, il s'était bien préparé. Choisi avec soin la personne en qui il se transformerait.

Il avait opté pour Shikamaru Nara, absent au village ce jour-là, et dont sa présence aux archives n'étonnerai personne. Personne ne le démasquerai, Chouji aussi était absent. La seule personne qui parlait vraiment au Jounin en plus de son meilleur ami était Naruto, mais celui-ci était aussi absent. Tout se passerait bien.

Il sortit de sa ruelle, et prit une démarche nonchalante, correspondant à celle du Nara. Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures, et tout le monde était dehors avec des amis, ou bien simplement à se balader tranquillement. La nuit d'été était douce, et laissait prévoir une bonne soirée.

Il marcha tranquillement dans la foule, étant dans le quartier des restaurants du village qui était toujours bondé à cet heure.

Le déserteur se dirigea vers le bâtiment des archives, de l'autre côté de la ville, s'efforçant de continuer de marcher tranquillement. Cependant, passant devant l'Ichiraku, il eut la mauvaise surprise de se faire interpeller:

« Hey, Shikamaru! »

Il se retourna pour voir Tsumujikaze, et accrochée à son bras, Ino. Il retint un petit sourire en voyant que la jeune fille avait enfin fini par oublier son obsession envers lui, et marmonna:

« Salut. »

« T'étais pas en mission avec tes Genin? »

Il soupira, puis sortit son explication préparée:

« Si, mais le daimyo m'a interpellé pour que je lui apporte la liste des Genin pour l'examen Chuunin. J'avais pas d'autres choix que revenir au village pour lui apporter. En attendant, Midori et les autres restent dans sa résidence et sont ravis d'avoir accès à ses Onsen. »

L'Anbu s'esclaffa, mais Sasuke préférait ne pas allonger la conversation et ajouta:

« Je dois y aller. Je vais vous laisser tout les deux... Vous avez l'air occupés. »

Il ajouta à cela un regard moqueur, et se retourna, tournant le dos à Tsumujikaze qui lui criait de se trouver une copine, auquel il répondit par un signe de main.

Il se remit à marcher, soupirant de soulagement que l'Anbu l'ait laissé tranquille. Il n'était pas au courant que le ninja au masque de renard connaissait si bien Shikamaru, et il l'avait échappé belle. Bon, à son retour, il devrait user un petit coup de son Sharingan afin que le Chuunin ne soit pas étonné si Tsumujikaze lui reparlait de ces fameuses listes pour l'examen.

Il pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment, heureusement pour lui à côté de la tour de l'Hokage, montra une _fausse_ autorisation d'entrée, et dit qu'il avait besoin de rester dans la salle des archives comprenant les missions d'il y a quatre ans. On lui donna un code à entrer quand il serait dans la pièce et pour y rester plus de dix minutes, et il remercia le ninja chargé de ceci.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle, et après s'être assuré que l'alarme ne résonnerait pas une nouvelle fois, il chercha rapidement ce fameux rouleau. Heureusement pour lui, les archives de ces missions n'étaient pas codées.

Il trouva rapidement l'étagère contenant les missions s'étant déroulées il y a quatre ans, mais soupira en voyant le nombre qui s'étaient déroulées cette année là.

Il commença à chercher plutôt dans les rangs S, et en découvrit une dizaine organisées dans le pays du feu.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de lectures de rapports, il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Un grand sourire satisfait s'étira sur son visage, et il le scella avec un jutsu dans un rouleau, avant de le ranger dans la poche supérieure de la veste de Chuunin du Nara.

Immédiatement, il sortit de la salle et repartit dans le village en direction de la porte de sortie. L'Uchiha prit soin d'éviter le quartier où il avait croisé l'Anbu, ce qui ne servit pas vu qu'il le vit au bras de la Yamanaka, se baladant près de chez elle. Il ne résista pas à observer quelques minutes le shinobi qui le pourchassait depuis un mois, et se cala dans le petit coin d'une ruelle sombre.

Tsu raccompagnait la kunoichi jusque chez elle, et Sasuke se demanda rapidement comment l'insupportable blonde qu'il avait connue pouvait sortir avec l'Anbu.

Cependant, cette idée s'effaça de son esprit quand il vit Ino essayer de relever le masque de renard, et se faire bloquer, avant de simplement se faire ébouriffer les cheveux, et que l'Anbu se retourne avec un signe de main.

Sasuke regarda son adversaire retourner chez lui, notant intérieurement l'emplacement de son immeuble, au cas où il aurait à venir le tuer en pleine nuit dans les mois à venir.

Car oui, malgré qu'il se fiche totalement de cet Anbu, il devrait le tuer un jour. Quand il aurait enfin retrouvé cette personne, et tué Madara, il devrait faire disparaître la personne qui avait découvert son identité, et s'occuper de faire taire Tsunade.

Et ce jour ne saurait tarder... Maintenant qu'il avait ce rapport, il le lirait de long en large, et l'étudierait à fond. Il n'avait pas reçu d'informations depuis trois ans, et maintenant... Bingo.

Face à l'Akatsuki, l'équipe du capitaine Sarutobi avait été envoyée il y a trois ans, composée de Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Izumo Kamizuki et Kotetsu Hagane.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre 3.<p>

... Bon. No comment sur ENCORE l'apparition de mon Shikamaru... Désolée, mais j'ai creusé pour savoir qui je pourrais mettre, et j'ai trouvé personne d'autre ^^ (Ooh l'aut'... L'excuse à deux francs six sous XD)

Enfin bref... Pas beaucoup de choses à dire... Ah si, j'ai mis une petite note en plein milieu du chapitre par rapport à Kiba qui parle avec Akamaru. Désolée, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'étais morte de rire. Aussi, l'apparition de Lee, je VOULAIS la faire, et lui faire dire: "Le printemps de la jeunesse n'attends pas!" XD

Anywaaaay...

Mimicam m'a mis une review de 158 caractères.

Capituler, caprice, captif ou capture... Hum... Cette fois, j'ai du choix :D Je dois vous avouer que je sèche pour l'instant... Je sais exactement de quoi sera composé le chapitre suivant, don't worry ;) J'aurais juste à essayer de caser ces mots ^^

Allez, à la prochaine! :) Au passage, merci pour tout les gens qui m'inscrivent dans leur fictions favorites, ou encore dans les alertes story, ça me fait très très plaisir :)


	5. Chapter 4: Caprice

Voili voilou... Mon chapitre 4! °0°

(We are the champiiions... Papy a sorti son chap à temps!)

Bon... No comment.

J'arrête de dire le disclaimer, ça m'énerve -_- Le rating pareil.

Tout ce que j'ai besoin de préciser... C'est que, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai fait un boulette ^^'

J'ai écris dans les chapitres précédents que Kakashi savait que Tsu était le fils du Yondaime.

... Seulement, dans le manga il sait aussi que Naruto l'est XD Et vu qu'il ne connaît pas l'identité de Tsu, ça fait paradoxe... Donc dans cette fiction, Kakashi n'est pas au courant du lien de parenté entre son sensei et Naruto :D

Voilà... Bonne lecture! :3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>: Caprice

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés Madara Uchiha.<p>

Kakashi avait durant ce temps été dispensé de missions, devant se rétablir après son hospitalisation. Malgré tout, il devait continuer à se servir de béquilles pour marcher, sans quoi il ne tenait pas debout, encore à bout de forces.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'arme si précieuse que lui avait offert son ami à l'orée de la mort puisse être à ce point à double tranchant.

À ce moment-ci, son attention n'était cependant pas tournée vers Obito, mais bien vers Rin.

_Rin_...

Vingt ans qu'elle avait disparu, et du jour au lendemain, elle était apparue, sous les traits d'un avatar de Madara.

Elle était donc bien morte...

C'était ce que Kakashi s'était persuadé pendant des années. Après tout, elle était partie en mission de Rang S, au Pays du Son récemment formé, et n'était jamais revenue, la première chose à penser aurait été qu'elle était morte. Évidemment, à l'époque c'était son maître, Minato Namikaze qui était Hokage, et il avait envoyé rapidement tout un tas d'unités Anbu à sa recherche, en vain.

En réalité, était-elle aux mains de Madara depuis tout ce temps, enfermée dans un cachot avec d'autres prisonniers? Ou bien dans une des prisons d'Orochimaru, qui à sa mort, avait eu le droit à la visite de Madara?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne saurait _jamais_. En tout cas, elle était véritablement morte, à présent. Il serra ses poings sur les barreaux de ses béquilles, et fronça les sourcils, fixant le nom de l'Uchiha qui était mort, ce fameux jour, et à qui il avait pourtant promis qu'il protègerait Rin... Inutile en fin de compte.

Son premier geste en sortant de l'hôpital avait été de se rendre au mémorial où le nom de son ami était écrit, en tant que Héros qui a servi à amener Konoha à la victoire durant la Troisième grande guerre Ninja.

Plus il y pensait, plus son ancienne équipe de Genin lui faisait penser à l'équipe sept.

Bizarrement, Obito - qui était pourtant un Uchiha - aurait plutôt été dans le rôle de Naruto, et lui-même dans celui de Sasuke. À l'exception près que, si Obito était parvenu à ramener Kakashi à la raison, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto envers Sasuke.

Il soupira, se demandant pour la énième fois où pouvait bien se trouver l'Uchiha à ce moment et surtout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Le fil de sa pensée dériva sur ce que lui avait dit Tsmujikaze il y a dix jours.

Lui et Nokoribi qui se connaissaient... Visiblement d'anciens amis. En apprenant ceci, la réaction de l'Anbu à son retour au village, ce fameux jour, était à présent compréhensible, ainsi que le fait qu'il ait explosé le mur de la Godaime.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup...

Il se retourna et aperçut l'Anbu au masque de renard, qui s'approchait de lui les mains dans les poches.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, celui-ci le voyait habillé en civil, portant un large t-shirt bleu pâle, un pantalon de survêtement, et des sandales ninja banales. Ils se dirent bonjour d'un petit signe de tête, et le blond se posta aux côtés du Jounin, fixant la stèle avec attention.

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes qui fixaient chacun un nom différent et Tsu se lança:

« Est-ce que cette ex-coéquipière a son nom inscrit ici? »

Kakashi sentit son cœur faire un bond, puis secoua la tête:

« Non. Elle n'a pas disparu pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja. »

C'était étrange, mais avec ce ninja, il ne ressentait pas de gêne particulière à lui parler de son passé. Pourtant, il le connaissait à peine... Peut-être était-ce parce que ce talentueux shinobi avait un oreille attentive ainsi qu'une plaie identique dans le cœur...

« Désolé si ma question pourrait paraître indiscrète... Mais qui est-ce dans ce cas? »

Le ninja au sharingan soupira:

« C'était mon ancien coéquipier. Nous étions en mission stratégique, pour couper les ravitaillement des ennemis durant la guerre. Je venais d'être promu Jounin, et j'avais donc mes coéquipiers sous mes ordres. J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions, et au final, il est mort sous un éboulement. »

« Je vois... Je suis désolé. »

Un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur l'unique partie de son visage visible et il répliqua:

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Il continue de vivre grâce à l'œil qu'il m'a donné. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux:

« C'était un Uchiha? »

« Oui. »

Le silence se forma à nouveau, puis Tsu posa son ultime question:

« Qu'est-ce que vous ferez, si vous la recroisez? »

L'Hatake baissa légèrement les yeux, puis murmura:

« J'imagine que je l'affronterai comme n'importe quel ennemi. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment Rin... »

« J'espère de tout cœur que tout ira bien et que vous n'aurez pas à vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. »

L'Anbu s'apprêtait à partir quand le Jounin l'arrêta:

« Vous disiez que vous connaissiez bien Nokoribi... »

Le soleil en déclin vint illuminer la stèle, puis Naruto baissa la tête:

« Oui. »

« C'était un de vos amis? »

Le blond déglutit:

« Ouais. »

« Il faisait partie du village? »

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond, et il ne su quoi répondre. S'il disait la vérité, qu'il avait déserté, Kakashi comprendrait que Nokoribi n'était nul autre que le dernier déserteur vivant, autrement dit Uchiha Sasuke.

« Non. Je l'ai connu lors d'une mission. »

Il commença à développer son mensonge, cherchant à paraître crédible.

« J'étais... En mission longue dans un village, et je l'ai croisé. Il voulait tuer la personne qui avait tué sa famille, et ne pensait qu'à ça. Quand j'ai essayé de le raisonner, il m'a ignoré. Après ça, je ne pouvais vraiment pas le sacquer et lui non plus. Seulement... Il m'a sauvé la vie, durant une attaque, et j'ai fini par le considérer comme mon ami. Mais... Sa volonté de vengeance était encore présente, et il a fini par partir, afin de tuer cette personne. »

« Et il l'a fait? »

Naruto déglutit, puis murmura d'une voix rauque:

« Ouais. » il poursuivit. « Après, au lieu de revenir chez lui, il s'est persuadé qu'il devait tuer toute la famille de cet homme, même si c'était ceux qui l'avaient élevé quand il était jeune. J'ai réussi à le raisonner à temps, lui disant que sa vengeance n'avait plus raison d'être après de longues discussions et combats. Puis il a disparu. Et vous connaissez la suite. J'ai été envoyé en mission pour chercher Nokoribi, mais je me suis rendu compte au dernier moment que c'était lui. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils à la fin de son récit, trouvant un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ressemblait à l'histoire de ses deux élèves.

« Je vois. ...Ça a dû être difficile. »

Naruto sourit puis murmura:

« Peut-être, mais ça valait le coup. Maintenant, je sais qu'il est vivant, je suis rassuré. Et peut être qu'un jour, je parviendrais à le persuader de venir à Konoha afin qu'on puisse enfin vivre à nouveau ensemble. »

L'ex-Anbu s'esclaffa:

« J'espère que vous pourrez finir vos jours ensemble. C'est beau l'amour entre hommes. »

Le blond se tordit le cou, tellement il avait tourné sa tête rapidement. Il rougit, et s'exclama:

« HEIIN? Non, non! C'est pas ce que vous croyez! J'aime les femmes! Je-...! »

Le ninja aux cheveux gris sourit, et se retourna vers l'Anbu:

« Allez, ce n'est rien... Vous savez, l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas. »

« _Kakashi-san... _» grogna Tsu, une veine battant dangereusement sur son front.

Le Jounin éclata de rire, puis s'en alla avec un petit salut désinvolte. Il fut stoppé dans sa route par l'apparition d'un ninja messager, qui s'approcha de Naruto:

« Tsumujikaze-san, vous êtes appelé chez l'Hokage en urgence. ... Elle semble en colère. »

Le blond leva les sourcils, puis prit une moue blasée avant de suivre le chuunin:

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait _encore_...? »

* * *

><p>La Godaime était énervée, une fois n'est pas coutume.<p>

Elle était tranquillement en train de remplir sa paperasse quotidienne, quand on lui avait annoncé _la _nouvelle. Une intrusion dans les archives de Konoha. Le rouleau d'une mission avait disparu, et le voleur avait lancé par la suite un jutsu sur la salle, effaçant tous les rapports encore présents, afin que l'on ne sache pas lequel il avait pris.

Et maintenant, c'était le bordel aux archives...

De plus, Tsunade avait une petite idée sur l'identité du voleur.

En entendant ce que lui avait rapporté le shinobi, elle s'était levée, et avait crié:

« **AMENEZ MOI TSUMUJIKAZE**! »

Le Chuunin s'était exécuté, encore secoué par le hurlement de rage qu'avait poussé la Sannin.

Et quand le-dit Anbu avait passé ses portes d'un pas nonchalant et vêtu comme un civil, elle avait explosé:

« Salut Baa-chan, qu'est-ce qui- »

« **NARUTO**! »

Il eut un mouvement de recul, sursautant sous le cri de son Hokage, mais il se reprit, criant à son tour:

« Ne dit pas mon nom, vieille folle! »

« C'est plutôt toi qui est fou! J'avais raison depuis le début! Ton cher Sasuke s'est introduit dans Konoha! »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, avant de dire très intelligemment:

« Heing? »

« Il a volé un dossier contenant des rapports de missions. »

« Ah, cette histoire? » soupira t-il en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main « Pourquoi accuses-tu Sasuke? Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un d'autre! »

« Ça a été fait dans la même section que celle où était ton cher ami la dernière fois, mais qu'il s'est fait repérer! »

« Et alors? » s'énerva le réceptacle de Kyuubi « Ça peut tout à fait être une autre personne! »

« Si cette personne a pu entrer dans Konoha sans se faire remarquer par le comité de surveillance, c'est qu'elle en fait, ou en faisait partie! Alors excuse-moi, mais le dernier déserteur connu du village vivant est Sasuke Uchiha! »

« Ça pourrait être un traître au village! »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils face au mutisme de son ninja qui défendait bec et ongle son ancien ami.

Cela la ramenait plusieurs années en arrière, quand il continuait de dire que l'Uchiha reviendrait au village, et ça la remplissait de haine envers le déserteur.

Malgré les années, la naïveté du blond n'avait pas baissé d'un pouce. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser combattre Nokoribi. Celui-ci le manipulait au grès de ses envies et faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Elle en avait assez de cette situation... Ça avait trop duré. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le blond qui continuait de croire en l'Uchiha.

« C'est la dernière fois. » tonna t-elle en se rasseyant « La prochaine fois qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de ce genre au village, j'avertis le conseil de l'identité de Nokoribi, et les laisse faire leur choix sur sa survie ou non. Et toi, tu ne le poursuivra plus et surtout n'aura plus ton mot à dire. »

Il voulut répliquer, mais un tambourinage sur la porte le coupa. La Godaime dit au ninja d'entrer, et Kotetsu s'exécuta. Il avança dans la pièce, ignorant le fait que l'Anbu soit là et surtout de l'ambiance lourde qui y planait.

« Tsunade-sama, Nokoribi a été repéré à la frontière de Kiri, et a tué le Jounin qui devait arbitrer l'examen de Chuunin. »

Le pauvre Chuunin sentit la température du bureau tomber d'encore quelques degrés et son Hokage fusiller du regard Tsu qui lui rendait.

« Merci, Kotetsu. Tu peux disposer. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit rapidement de la salle. Un silence lourd plana quelques instants.

« Avec qui j'y vais? » murmura d'une voix rauque Naruto, toujours en colère contre sa supérieure.

Celle-ci fronça ses sourcils finement épilés et répondit:

« Tu y va seul cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie que Madara essaie encore d'attaquer tes coéquipiers pendant que tu as le dos tourné. Tu partira simplement du village en compagnie d'une équipe qui doit aussi aller au pays de l'Eau et les quittera en chemin. »

« Bien. »

Il s'inclina, puis recula. Sur le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta, puis poursuivit finalement:

« Quand je reviendrai, ce sera en tant que Naruto. Je vais profiter du départ de Tsu pour revenir quelques jours au village. »

« Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, tu veux vraiment faire ça? ! »

Il déglutit, sentant sa colère refluer, puis marmonna:

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me le refuser, vu ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Même si elle avait essayé de répondre, il ne l'aurait pas entendue, vu qu'il avait claqué la porte.

Il traversa les rues de Konoha avec colère, les poings serrés et marmonnant des mots désobligeants dans sa barbe. Il rentra rapidement dans son appartement afin de se changer et de se préparer à sa future mission.

Tandis qu'il mettait sa tunique Anbu, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, et il alla rapidement ouvrir, restant torse nu.

C'était Hinata.

Il vit son teint devenir pivoine en l'espace de trois secondes top chrono, puis elle recula, la main sous le nez, laissant apercevoir derrière elle son cousin.

Reconnaissant le Hyuuga, Tsu marmonna:

« Tiens... Si c'est pas ce lâcheur... »

Neji eut un petit sourire en coin et répondit:

« Votre séance d'entraînement avec Lee de la dernière fois n'était pas trop épuisante? »

« Sans commentaire. »

Le regard du brun dévia sur le torse de l'Anbu qui tint à préciser:

« Je me changeais. »

« J'ai vu ça. Ça a beaucoup plu à ma cousine, apparemment. »

« Je les fais toutes tomber, je sais. »

Le possesseur du Byakugan lui envoya un regard blasé, puis décida d'ignorer la dernière remarque de Naruto:

« Enfin bref, Tsunade-sama a demandé à ce que nous partions ensemble en direction de Kiri. Nous nous retrouvons d'ici une demi-heure? Le temps à Hinata-sama qu'elle assèche ses cloisons nasales. »

« Pas de problème. » rigola t-il.

Il referma la porte, puis retourna dans son salon finir de préparer son équipement.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand il partirent du village.<p>

Pour surveiller la première partie de l'examen Chuunin se déroulant à Kiri, Hinata et Neji avaient été désignés, et devaient arriver d'ici une semaine dans le village caché du Pays de l'Eau. Afin de préserver le secret de sa mission, Tsu devait courir au même rythme que ses coéquipiers, c'est à dire tranquillement, jusqu'à qu'il se mette en recherche de Nokoribi.

Heureusement que sa route croiserait forcément celle du déserteur, vu de Kiri était relié au continent par une presque-île de Konoha...

Le chemin se déroula dans un ambiance électrique, étant donné que Naruto ne pipait pas un mot, encore énervé par les mots de son Hokage, et surtout par le fait qu'elle lui impose de suivre le rythme des Hyuuga jusqu'à que sa route croise celle de Sasuke.

Ils firent à peine une dizaine de kilomètres avant que la nuit ne tombe et qu'ils ne doivent s'arrêter. Ils décidèrent de dormir dans l'Onsen d'un village à proximité, profitant d'une chambre d'hôtel avant les nuits à la belle étoile qu'ils devraient faire pour la suite du voyage.

À peine arrivés, ils ne se firent pas prier et allèrent directement dans leur chambre. Étant la seule femme, Hinata eut le privilège de prendre sa douche en première, laissant les deux shinobis seuls dans la chambre. Afin d'engager la conversation, Neji commença à asticoter l'Anbu qui était au sol en train d'affuter un kunai:

« L'entraînement avec Lee a-t-il été à votre goût? »

Naruto détourna le regard de son arme et fixa le brun avec un regard assassin, marmonnant:

« Ne croyez pas que j'oublierai ceci, Neji-san. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

« J'attendrais avec impatience votre riposte dans ce cas... »

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un grognement qui le fit sourire en coin, satisfait de l'irritation qu'il provoquait chez le jinchuuriki, même s'il ne savait pas que celui-ci était en réalité _déjà_ énervé.

« On verra ça... Je serais sans pitié. Vous viendrez m'implorer à genoux. »

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge du Hyuuga et il se pencha vers le blond:

« J'aimerai bien voir ça. »

Tsu tenta de lui administrer un coup de kunai en plein dans son visage d'ange, mais il n'atteint pas sa cible, à son plus grand regret. Celui-ci marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, mais Neji changea de sujet:

« Pourquoi venez-vous avec nous pour cette mission? Surtout si nous nous séparons à la frontière de Kiri? »

Naruto reprit sa tâche, et répondit:

« Ma mission est confidentielle, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire est que je devais partir avec vous afin de garder celle-ci secrète aux yeux des villageois. »

« Pas besoin de mentir, Tsu. Je sais que vous poursuivez Nokoribi. »

L'Anbu stoppa son geste, s'étant tendu au nom du déserteur.

« Comment avez-vous su? »

« Je l'ai deviné. Ce n'était pas très difficile, étant donné que vous partez en mission à chaque fois que Nokoribi est aperçu quelque part. »

« Eh bien, » soupira t-il « je vous prierais de n'en parler à personne. Même si ça vous a paru évident, je préfère que la nouvelle ne se répande pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour que l'on ne sache pas que c'est moi qui poursuis Nokoribi que je pars à chaque fois avec un autre ninja. »

Neji hocha la tête, puis demanda:

« Qu'est-ce qui a conduit Tsunade-sama à prendre une telle décision? »

L'Anbu serra les poings:

« Ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé ça. C'est moi, et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. »

Les yeux blancs du membre de la branche parallèle des Hyuugas s'écarquillèrent:

« Vraiment? Vous avez décidé ça seul, et elle n'a rien fait pour vous en empêcher? »

« C'est compliqué, mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment eu laissé le choix. Je préfèrerai que nous arrêtions d'en parler, cette affaire est confidentielle. »

Neji acquiesça, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit vu que Hinata choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain. Le Hyuuga alla se doucher à sa suite, laissant l'Anbu et la kunoichi seuls, dans un silence gênant.

Tsu tenta de sortir une petite phrase, mais la brune rougit, et bégaya:

« Je-Je vais ramener à manger pour ce soir. »

« Oh, vous voulez que je vienne avec- »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir de parler, l'héritière des Hyuuga était partie.

Naruto resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de marmonner dans sa barbe:

« Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait bon sang... Je suis pas si effrayant. »

Il resta donc seul jusqu'à que la jeune femme ne revienne avec une petit sac d'onigiri, ainsi qu'une surprise pour l'Anbu:

« Je-J'ai appris que vous aimiez les ramens comme Naruto-kun, alors... »

« Oh, vous êtes un ange Hinata-chan! Merci! »

Celle-ci rougit violemment et se sentit toute chose avant de baisser la tête et de murmurer:

« De-De rien... »

Naruto sourit largement sous son masque, puis s'approcha vivement de la kunoichi qui sursauta, avant de relever doucement son masque et l'embrasser sur la joue.

Malheureusement, ce fut le geste qui réduit à néant les efforts d'Hinata pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

« Ohé, Hinata-chan? Tout va comme vous voulez? »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit la porte derrière lui coulisser et que l'autre Hyuuga entra dans la pièce, les joues encore roses sous l'effet de sa douche. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda:

« Pourquoi est-elle évanouie? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste embrassée sur la joue. »

Neji écarquilla les yeux, avant de les plisser et de murmurer d'un ton rageur:

« Je vous prierais de ne plus embrasser ma cousine. N'êtes-vous pas déjà en couple avec Ino? »

L'Anbu soupira:

« C'est ce qu'elle _souhaiterait_, nuance. Et je n'embrassais pas Hinata-chan, je la remerciais simplement d'avoir rapporté des ramens pour moi! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, puis s'assit sur son lit, avant de maugréer:

« Eh bien la prochaine fois, contentez-vous d'un simple merci. »

« Si ça vous énerve à ce point, pas de souci. »

La conversation se finit sur Neji qui tenta de réanimer sa cousine à l'aide de quelques secousses.

Après être enfin arrivé à ramener à la réalité Hinata, ils dînèrent rapidement, discutant des diverses routes à prendre pour arriver jusqu'à Kiri.

Malgré tout, Naruto restait un peu en retrait de cette conversation. Sa colère,c'était quelque peu dissipée, mais maintenant c'était le doute qui l'assaillait. Son sang se glaçait quand il se disait qu'à cet instant, il devrait déjà être face à Sasuke et le combattre, au lieu d'être à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à manger des ramens, en attendant que le petit matin vienne et qu'il puisse retourner à courir à deux kilomètres à l'heure.

C'était frustrant, il avait l'impression de trahir la confiance du brun de cette façon. D'accord, il lui était déjà arrivé une fois de rater sa confrontation avec le déserteur, mais c'était parce que celui-ci avait commis un assassinat pendant que Naruto rentrait à Konoha. Il était alors en incapacité d'agir.

Alors qu'à cet instant... Il perdait du temps. Si ça se trouve, l'Uchiha était déjà dans un tout autre pays.

C'était ce que voulait sûrement Tsunade. L'empêcher de se battre contre le mercenaire, jusqu'au jour où celui-ci s'énerverait et viendrait attaquer le village. Tout serait plus simple pour elle, avec toute la force militaire qu'elle disposait, elle le tuerait en quelques semaines et tout serait réglé.

Le jinchuuriki ne pouvait en vouloir à son Hokage. Elle agissait pour le bien de son village, malgré qu'elle se trompe sur le compte de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre qu'elle comprenne.

Minuit arriva rapidement, et les ninjas décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de dormir. Si les deux Hyuuga y parvinrent en quelques minutes au vu de leurs respirations profondes, ce n'était pas le cas de l'Anbu. Ses pensées qui se dirigeaient sans cesse envers le déserteur l'empêchaient de se détendre. Même après avoir essayé de méditer, de faire rythmer sa respiration avec celle des deux autres, et d'être arrivé à 124 moutons dans son enclos, il ne put arriver à avoir ses paupières qui s'alourdissaient.

D'un mouvement rageur, il s'extirpa de son futon et sortit dans le jardin privé auquel leur chambre avait accès, composé d'un carré d'herbe d'une dizaine de mètres carrés et une petite mare.

Il s'assit sur le bois de la terrasse, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant longuement. L'air frais de la nuit parvint légèrement à le relaxer, mais pas assez pour que les pensées encombrantes quittent son crâne. Il envisagea un instant fausser compagnie aux deux Hyuugas, mais en réfléchissant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Tsunade en l'apprenant, il abandonna l'idée.

Il fut tiré de ses idées noires par une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna, puis en apercevant le regard fuyant d'Hinata, lui demanda:

« Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai réveillée? »

Elle secoua la tête, puis murmura:

« N-Non. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Il leva un sourcil, pourtant sûr qu'elle dormait quelques minutes auparavant, puis lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Euh... Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous empêchait de dormir? »

Il soupira, puis chuchota:

« C'est ma mission qui ne veut pas sortir de ma tête. »

« Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler, navré.

Après un petit silence, la brune reprit:

« Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui vous rend si triste? »

Il leva les sourcils à l'entente du terme:

« J'ai l'air triste? »

« Oui, enfin c'est l'impression que vous dégagez. »

Il baissa la tête, puis se frotta les tempes:

« Je ne suis pas vraiment triste... C'est juste que ces derniers temps, je dois faire face à plusieurs démons de mon passé et que ce poids que je porte est assez lourd à tenir. »

« Ces démons de votre passé... Je peux savoir ce qu'ils sont? »

Il tourna la tête vers le visage blanc de Hinata, qui démontrait une réelle attention envers lui. Après un petit débat intérieur, il se dit que, s'il l'avait dit à Kakashi, alors Hinata aussi pouvait être au courant:

« C'est un de mes anciens amis. Disons que nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis des années... Il m'arrivait parfois de penser qu'il était mort, et ça m'a torturé pendant pas mal de temps. À présent que je sais qu'il est vivant, je devrais être rassuré mais... J'ai tellement peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, ou bien que son côté noir reprenne le dessus. Qu'il m'ait menti depuis le début ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... J'ai confiance en lui, mais j'ai peur qu'il en profite pour me planter un couteau dans le dos par la suite, comme tout le monde me le dit. Le problème c'est que je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas... À oublier cette amitié qui nous a uni autrefois. C'est un peu bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que si je le perds, je n'aurais presque plus de raison de vivre. »

Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, son ton baissa, jusqu'à devenir de simples chuchotements. Il se sentit soulagé de pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais eut un instant peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Hinata resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis ferma sa bouche, déglutissant, avant de murmurer:

« V-Vous savez, je connais quelqu'un... Un garçon, qui a vécu de choses terribles dans sa vie. Toute son enfance, il a été seul, sans parents, sans amis, et tout le monde le détestait, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu baisser les bras, ou encore se lamenter. Il a toujours été souriant, confiant, presque même trop parfois. Et... C'est ce que j'aime chez lui. » elle serra le tissu de sa jupe entre ses doigts, puis continua. « Contrairement à lui, je n'arrivais jamais à faire face aux autres, à m'affirmer vraiment. À chaque fois que les choses étaient trop dures, j'abandonnais. Pourtant lui... Il a cru en moi. Jusqu'au bout. »

Elle se leva, puis fixa un point dans la nuit, le regard décidé:

« Depuis, je veux être comme lui. Je veux le protéger, et le soutenir, comme il l'a fait avec moi. Je veux pouvoir être digne d'être à ses côtés. »

Elle baissa son visage vers l'Anbu qui rougissait légèrement sous son masque, et sourit doucement:

« Alors, faites comme lui, vous aussi. Ne vous laissez pas abattre par des doutes ou des remords. Le passé est le passé. Si vous avez fait une erreur, assurez-vous de ne plus jamais la refaire, et battez-vous pour ceux qui en ont été victime. Ne croyez pas avoir tout fait de travers, ou bien que le pire se produira. Restez confiant, et n'oubliez pas votre but, n'oubliez pas votre ami. Si jamais il vous trahit, soyez prêt à agir et ne vous laissez pas abattre. Ne laissez pas son couteau se planter dans votre dos. Prévoyez son attaque et bloquez le coup. À vous de choisir si vous esquiverez ensuite, ou si vous retournerez son attaque contre lui. En tout cas, soyez déterminé, et ne vous détournez pas de vos buts tant qu'ils ne se sont pas réalisés. »

Naruto resta ébahi en entendant la Hyuuga parler de lui de la sorte. Après quelques instants de silence, un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il murmura:

« Hinata-chan... Vous aimez beaucoup Naruto, n'est-ce pas? »

La brune devint immédiatement écrevisse, tandis que l'Anbu s'esclaffait. Il se leva, et posa sa main sur son épaule, avant de la serrer doucement dans ses bras:

« Merci, Hinata-chan. »

« Je-... Neji-niisan! »

Naruto lâcha une onomatopée surprise et se retourna, afin de voir le Hyuuga qui le fixait d'un regard meurtrier.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit... »

« N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Neji-san! » s'écria l'Anbu, s'écartant de la jeune fille. « Je ne cherchais pas quoi que ce soit, c'était un geste de pur amitié! »

« ... » le silence résonna quelques secondes, puis le Hyuuga dit: « Hinata-sama, nous avons une longue route demain. »

« Euh, oui! »

Elle se précipita à la suite de son cousin, les joues roses. Avant de fermer le battant de la porte, Neji dit:

« Je pense... Que j'irais voir Ino en rentrant. »

« HEIIN? »

Il ferma la porte coulissante.

Tsu resta assis, hébété, avant de baisser la tête de dépit:

« Ino va me faire la misère... »

* * *

><p>Sautant d'une branche de pin, Naruto redescendit sur la terre ferme, à côté de ses deux compagnons. Il se retourna, fixant la lisière de la forêt du Pays du feu qu'ils avaient enfin quitté.<p>

Finalement, il avait bien fait de parler à Hinata.

L'ambiance au sein du groupe s'était énormément améliorée, et surtout ils avaient accéléré la cadence, étant maintenant à une dizaine de kilomètres du Pays de l'eau.

À l'orée du bois, se trouvait une immense plaine d'herbe, entourée par la forêt, au milieu de laquelle se distinguait un petit village. Ils remarquèrent assez vite la fumée qui émanait d'une des maisons, et se précipitèrent vers le bourg.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la cité, et les gardes s'exclamèrent en voyant leurs bandeaux protecteurs.

« L'Hokage a déjà envoyé des renforts? »

Ils levèrent un sourcils, et Neji dit:

« Navré, mais nous ne sommes pas une escouade en mission dans votre village. Nous passions et avons décidé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait ici. »

L'homme parut immédiatement déçu, puis expliqua:

« Il y a environ quatre heures, un inconnu s'est présenté au village. Seulement, des ninjas sont arrivés, et l'ont attaqué. À présent, il se sont enfuis, mais ils ont brûlé une maison. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et s'écria:

« Cet inconnu, avait-il une grande cape noire et un équipement ninja? »

« Euh... Oui. » murmura le garde, surpris.

« Vers où sont-ils partis? »

« Le-Le nord-est. »

Le jinchuuriki serra les dents, puis se tourna vers les deux Hyuugas, qui le regardaient avec scepticisme.

« Je dois y aller immédiatement. Vous deux, restez au village en attendant l'escouade de Tsunade-sama, et quand elle sera là, dites lui de ne pas se mettre à la recherche de cet homme. »

Hinata s'exclama de surprise, et Neji dit:

« Si ce sont des Anbu, ils ne nous obéirons pas. »

« Dites leur que Tsumujikaze s'en charge! » cria Naruto. « Ils comprendront! »

Ces mots dits, il repartit en direction de la forêt, se dirigeant vers la direction dite. Il grogna dans sa barbe, et quand il fut sûr que ses compagnons ne le voyaient plus et qu'il était seul, il s'assit, prenant la position du lotus.

Deux minutes plus tard, ses paupières étaient devenues oranges, et ses pupilles s'étaient allongées en un trait, sur un fond jaune.

Il analysa les environs, et trouva une grande quantité de chakra, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Il sentait aussi beaucoup de traces de fumée, ou encore de départs de feu.

Naruto s'élança dans la direction, sa vitesse ayant grandement augmenté grâce à son senjutsu et à la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

_Sasuke_...

On l'avait attaqué, pas de doute dessus. Ces ninjas... Des chiens de Madara, d'autres pays, ou encore de simples mercenaires? Dans tous les cas, il devait agir rapidement. Il se doutait que le déserteur n'aurait pas de mal à se débarrasser d'eux, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'un larbin du chef de l'Akatsuki lui rapporte la réelle identité de Nokoribi.

Si jamais c'était des ninjas de Kumo, ou autre, ce serait déjà plus compliqué. Il devrait les persuader de lui laisser Sasuke, et surtout ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle diplomatique. Que l'Hokage ait décidé sans l'avis de personne que ce serait un Anbu de son village qui combattrait Nokoribi... Il y aurait une réunion entre les Kage, Tsunade serait forcée de dire la véritable identité du mercenaire, et cela provoquerait de grands dégâts dans l'amitié entre les villages cachés.

Il secoua la tête, évacuant toutes ses pensées négatives, et se concentra sur l'énergie naturelle de l'Uchiha, de plus en plus proche.

L'avantage avec le fait qu'il était attaqué, c'était qu'il ne devait pas se trouver très loin, et surtout ne bougerait pas, facilitant grandement la tâche de Tsu.

Plus il s'approchait, plus la forêt se transformait en champ de bataille. Il trouva des cadavres en plein milieu du chemin, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Quelques flammes noires crépitaient encore un peu sur le sol, et des traces de kunai entaillaient les arbres.

Son cœur se serra, mais il poursuivit sa course, devant retenir un haut le cœur en voyant un type dont seulement la moitié de son visage avait été consumée par l'Amaterasu.

Il se rapprochait grandement... La forêt redevint verte et sans signe de luttes, signifiant que cette dizaine de types qu'il avait vu au sol étaient ceux qui étaient intervenus au village. Cependant, en voyant à un kilomètre plus loin que les traces de bataille revenaient, son sang se glaça.

Une véritable attaque groupée. À peine en avait-il fini avec un groupe qu'un autre l'avait assailli.

Il serra les poings, et appuya violemment sur une branche qui se brisa sur son passage et la quantité de chakra qu'il avait placée sous son pied.

Il inspecta à nouveau les alentours et siffla en sentant une nouvelle unité de personnes s'approcher vivement de sa cible. Naruto força une dernière fois sur ses jambes qui commençaient à être douloureuses, et arriva enfin à apercevoir l'Uchiha.

Il se trouvait à même le sol, un ninja hurlant sous lui. Le sang de sa carotide gicla, puis le silence reprit sa place dans la forêt.

Remarquant sa présence, Sasuke releva la tête, et envoya un kunai en direction de l'Anbu. Il évita rapidement l'arme, et fit voir son apparence au déserteur. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit en garde, sifflant entre ses dents:

« Merde, toi. Je pensais que tu me laisserai tranquille. »

Naruto ne répliqua pas, son regard fixant les blessures de son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu être aussi ensanglanté depuis sa confrontation avec lui au Pays du fer. Il avait perdu sa cape, et du sang tâchait son visage opalin. Tout un tas de saletés avaient infiltré sa chevelure brune, et ses yeux le fixait, son Mangekyou Sharingan éternel toujours activé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et il avait perdu sa tunique, laissant apercevoir l'immense estafilade qui traversait son torse. Tsu remarqua que sa main droite reposait sur son épaule gauche ensanglantée et qu'il penchait dangereusement sur le côté. Naruto s'arracha à sa contemplation et revint à ses priorités, demandant d'une voix rauque:

« Qui t'a attaqué, Uchiha? »

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, puis cracha:

« Des mercenaires. »

_Ouf... _soupira intérieurement le shinobi de Konoha. Soudain, il sentit le groupe de tout à l'heure se rapprocher, et il murmura entre ses dents:

« D'autres arrivent... Prépare toi, ils sont une dizaine. »

Sasuke comprit ce que comptait faire l'Anbu et grogna:

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Tsumujikaze. »

Naruto prit un regard blasé, le laissant courir sur les blessures du brun:

« Dixit celui qui tient à peine debout. »

Ses poings se serrèrent vivement, puis il rétorqua:

« Pour l'Amaterasu ou le Tsukuyomi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être debout. »

Tsu soupira, puis prit sa lame de chakra, l'envoyant à travers le tronc d'un chêne, et abattit un ninja qui se trouvait une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

« Certes, mais moi je ne risque pas de m'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Le brun grogna, puis se retourna, enflammant un des shinobis qui avaient essayé de l'attaquer par derrière. Aussitôt, un autre arriva par devant, un kunai à la main, et tenta de l'abattre sur lui. L'arme fut contrée par la lame de chakra de Naruto, qui grogna:

« Fait... gaffe à tes arrières... Uchiha... »

Immédiatement, il prit le contrôle sur la poussée du ninja, et lui trancha la carotide. Là, arrivant par le haut, deux ninjas essayèrent de leur sauter dessus, avant d'être brûlés par un katon bien senti façon Uchiha. Naruto éteint rapidement le feu d'un suiton, créant un passage un clone qui bloqua l'attaque d'un des hommes, avant de le frapper à l'estomac, lui faisant perdre conscience.

Le combat dura encore dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à que le dernier soit décimé, repeignant le sol meuble de la clairière en pourpre. Le souffle court, Naruto reprit contenance, avant de s'approcher du ninja qu'il avait assommé, l'attachant à un tronc. Après quelques gifles bien senties, celui-ci se réveilla, les yeux écarquillés et le regard fuyant:

« Lai-laissez moi partir! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda l'Uchiha, reprenant une respiration régulière tout en inspectant ses blessures.

Naruto l'ignora et s'adressa à son prisonnier:

« Toi, tu es un ninja qui peut adresser un message mental à tout tes compagnons, non? »

L'intéressé trembla légèrement avant d'hocher la tête. L'Anbu poursuivit:

« Dit à tes camarades d'abandonner l'attaque. »

L'homme déglutit, puis acquiesça à nouveau, avant de former le signe de la chèvre et d'annoncer la retraite à ses coéquipiers.

En sentant le chakra de la nouvelle équipe qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres repartir, Naruto eut un petit sourire satisfait, et se retourna vers le ninja, avant de le tuer d'un coup de kunai bien placé.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, puis une gorgée de sang sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'effondre, le regard à présent mort.

Tsu soupira un grand coup, puis se retourna vers l'Uchiha:

« Tu pourrais me dire merci. Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas fini de te battre avant une semaine au moins. »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et grogna:

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé. »

« Parce que tu va te plaindre? » s'exclama le fils du Yondaime. « Merde, je viens de te sauver la vie, alors un peu de reconnaissance, s'il te plaît! »

« Je ne me plains pas. Je te demande pourquoi t'as fait ça? »

Naruto leva les sourcils, puis détourna le regard, marmonnant:

« Il faut une raison pour sauver quelqu'un...? »

« Quand la personne en question est celle que tu cherches à tuer, oui. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Naruto, puis il sentit une vive colère le traverser. D'un pas rageur, il s'approcha de l'Uchiha, et lui flanqua un bon uppercut dans la joue, le faisant tomber au sol.

« Tu penses que je veux te tuer? Merde Uchiha, tu te prends pour qui? »

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Naruto poursuivit, les mots déferlant de sa bouche avec colère:

« Depuis le début, si c'est moi qui te poursuis, c'est justement pour que tu ne meures pas! Si j'étais pas là, Tsunade se serait déjà lancée à ta poursuite, et tu serais pendu à Konoha! Et toi... Tu pensais que je voulais te tuer? Va te faire foutre Uchiha! Tu sais que je me fais engueuler à chaque fois que je pars à ta recherche? Tu sais que Tsunade pense que je suis fou et que tu va essayer de me tuer à la moindre occasion? Tu crois que je fais ça pour t'abattre? Je fais ça pour te protéger, merde! »

Sasuke resta bouche bée, se sachant quoi répondre. Naruto recula, fulminant toujours, et s'écria:

« Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper encore une fois! »

Les lèvres du brun tremblèrent, et après un silence, il murmura:

« Pourquoi...? »

Le blond se retourna vers lui les sourcils froncés, et Sasuke continua, le regard à mi chemin entre l'incompréhension et la colère:

« Pourquoi me protéger? Je ne fais plus partie de Konoha! Je ne te connaissais pas même pas! »

Les épaules du jinchuuriki s'affaissèrent, et un instant, il envisagea de tout lui dévoiler, de baisser son masque afin qu'il comprenne. Ça aurait été tellement simple comme explication.

_Si je veux te protéger, c'est parce que Naruto, c'est moi._

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne devait savoir son identité d'Anbu. Et surtout, il serait incapable d'affronter Sasuke suite à ça.

« Parce que je l'ai promis à Naruto. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, puis siffla:

« Qu'est-ce que ce crétin à avoir dans cette histoire? »

La colère du blond refit surface, et il haussa le ton:

« Ce _crétin _comme tu dis, est la seule personne de Konoha qui te considère encore comme son camarade! C'est la seule personne qui a toujours été là pour toi, après l'incident Uchiha. Il a toujours cru en toi, t'as toujours fait confiance! Lui-même ne comprend pas la nature de ce lien qui vous unit, mais il existe, même si tu as toujours voulu le trancher. Naruto m'a de maintes fois raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Que ce soit à la vallée de la fin, ou bien après la guerre. »

La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai vécu avec lui la souffrance que provoquait ton absence, ainsi que ta trahison. J'étais là du début à la fin. Et si j'ai bien compris quelque chose au final... C'est que ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'était te protéger. T'empêcher de faire le pire, parce que vous avez vécu dans la solitude, et que vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois. Il voulait t'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a failli orchestrer. Alors maintenant, je te connais presque aussi bien que lui. Et je veux que son rêve se réalise. Que tu retourne à Konoha, auprès des membres de l'équipe sept, afin de rire à nouveau avec eux. C'est très infantile comme rêve, mais je sais que pour que cela se produise un jour, il faut avant tout que tu reste en vie. Et pour ça, je suis capable de risquer ma vie et mon poste d'Anbu. »

L'Uchiha resta silencieux, tandis que des bribes de souvenirs lui remontaient.

_« Sasuke... Est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment me tuer de sang froid? »_

« À moins... Que Naruto ait eu tort. »

_« Abats ce putain de kunai, si tu veux à ce point que je meure dans ce cas! »_

« Que tu veuilles vraiment détruire le village, et tuer tout le monde... »

_« Je suis ton ennemi? Tue-moi, alors! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »_

« Que ce jour-là, tu mentais. »

_« Tu ne peux pas? Alors ne dis pas que notre lien est brisé, imbécile! Tu es mon meilleur ami, je l'ai toujours pensé! Je l'ai pensé quand je voulais te ramener, et je le pense encore quand je veux te tuer rien que pour que tu échappes à la sentence à Konoha! Soit on reste vivants ensemble, soit on meurt tout les deux! Choisis, Sasuke! Ne suis-je rien de plus qu'un idiot incapable pour toi? Ce "meilleur ami" n'a t-il plus aucun sens à tes yeux? »_

« Que ces sentiments qu'il a cru voir chez toi n'étaient qu'artifices. »

_« Ce jour-là... J'étais réveillé. »_

« Ohé, Uchiha, tu m'écoutes? »

...

« Uchiha? »

...

« HEY-! »

« Je suis désolé. » souffla Sasuke.

À cet instant, Naruto cru que ses globes oculaires allaient sortir de ses orbites.

Non... Les mots 'Uchiha' et 'S'excuser' ne pouvaient être utilisés dans une même phrase!

Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke s'excuser. Le snober et le prendre de haut, comme un Uchiha, il savait faire, mais demander pardon... Oui, c'était la première fois.

Cependant, en voyant le visage du brun baissé au sol, et les poings serrés dans l'herbe au point de l'arracher, il finit par croire que, peut-être, il était sincère. Une sensation de chaleur naquit dans le ventre de l'Anbu, le faisant sourire.

Le jinchuuriki s'approcha de l'Uchiha, s'accroupissant à côté de lui, puis lui donna un coup dans son épaule valide, le faisant tomber sur le dos en une crissement de douleur.

« C'est quoi ton problème? » s'écria le brun.

« Tu perds trop de sang. Faut te soigner tout de suite. »

Les pupilles charbons de l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru se rétrécirent, puis il détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rosées quand l'Anbu apposa ses paumes entourées de chakra vert et commença à réparer les tissus déchirés:

« Et un type qui est blessé, tu le frappes? »

« Faut bien que je me défoule sur quelque chose, alors autant que ce soit pas sur une de tes blessures. »

Sasuke lui envoya un regard assassin, puis resta silencieux, se contentant de froncer légèrement un sourcil quand la douleur était trop forte.

Les soins se passèrent en silence, le cœur de Naruto battant néanmoins la chamade à la pensée qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son meilleur ami depuis des années. La réparations des tissus bien entamée, il commença à recouvrir de bandages son patient, son sadisme le forçant à mettre peut être un peu plus de désinfectant que possible. Puis, l'affaire du jour précédent lui revint en mémoire, et il murmura:

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui t'es introduit dans la salle des archives de Konoha? »

Naruto sentit le déserteur se tendre sous ses mains, puis répondit:

« Oui. »

Agrafant une première couche de bandelettes, le blond poursuivit:

« Si tu refais ça dans l'avenir, soit discret. Sinon, Tsunade dévoilera ton identité au conseil qui demandera probablement ta mise à mort. Et là, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. »

L'Uchiha hocha la tête, le visage baissé, puis le jinchuuriki poursuivit sa tâche.

Ceci fini, il s'écarta et laissa le brun se relever, le regard toujours tourné vers autre chose que l'Anbu. Il dénoua ses muscles encore douloureux par les combats et commença à nettoyer un peu son corps et ses cheveux pleins de terre. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers le blond, qui s'occupait de bander rapidement son bras qui avait été victime d'un coup de kunai bien placé, malgré le fait qu'avec Kyuubi, on ne verrait plus rien le lendemain.

Sasuke changea son apparence avec le chakra qui lui restait et annonça:

« Merci. »

Naruto releva sa tête vers le brun, puis s'esclaffa:

« J'ai droit à des excuses et des remerciements? C'est Noël aujourd'hui! »

« La ferme. » répliqua l'Uchiha. Il se retourna et ramassa ce qui restait de sa cape dans un coin.

« A bientôt Uchiha. Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer dans les prochains jours, ça m'emmerderait. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, et répliqua en commençant à s'en aller:

« Ouais. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke s'immobilisa, le dos tourné à son adversaire:

« Est-ce vrai que Asuma Sarutobi est mort? »

Le blond leva les sourcils, surpris par la question:

« Euh oui. L'Akatsuki l'a tué. »

L'Uchiha hocha la tête:

« Je vois... »

Il était parti. Tsu fixa l'endroit où s'était trouvé le déserteur quelques secondes auparavant avec un petit air encore étonné sur le visage, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux:

« Pourquoi il a demandé ça... ? » il rajouta ensuite, une expression fatiguée sur le visage. « 'Tain, faut que je rentre, Baa-chan va m'engueuler. »

* * *

><p>Face aux portes de son village, Naruto marqua un temps, savourant quelques instants la sensation d'être dans son village natal en tant que Naruto.<p>

Quel bien ça faisait de récupérer son habituelle tenue orange et noire, ainsi que son bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha. Retrouver ses pics blonds désordonnés, sa peau hâlée et son sourire de beau gosse sur le visage.

Il s'avança, jouissant à l'avance de la réaction qu'auraient Izumo et Kotetsu en le voyant. S'approchant de leur poste, il ricana en les voyant dormir. Après tout, il était encore tôt... Il décida alors de les réveiller afin d'éviter qu'une certaine blonde à grosse poitrine les enguirlande.

« Heeey, c'est plus l'heure de dormiir... »

« Mrpgh... »

Naruto sourit en entendant cette onomatopée Ô combien distinguée, et secoua les épaules du chuunin:

« Ohéé... »

« ... Heing? »

Le shinobi à la mèche essuya la bave qui avait coulé sur son menton et releva ses yeux vers le blond. Il eut un instant de latence avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'écrier:

« Naruto! »

L'Uzumaki sortit à nouveau son sourire beau gosse, et fit le signe de la victoire:

« Yo, Kotetsu! Naruto Uzumaki, de passage! »

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! » il se tourna vers son ami et le secoua: « Hé, Izumo, réveille-toi! »

« ...Qwa, kessisspass...? ... ... ! Naruto? »

« Ouaip! »

« Ça faisait longtemps! » s'exclama le chuunin à présent réveillé. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander tout un tas de nouvelles mais s'interrompit, avant de dire: « Ah, tu veux peut être aller voir Tsunade-sama d'abord? »

« Oui. » répondit le jinchuuriki. « À plus! »

Il s'en alla, soupirant intérieurement face au rapport qu'il devrait écrire dès qu'il serait chez l'Hokage. Mais avant ça... Petit rituel.

Il grimpa tout en haut du mont Hokage, sur le crâne de son père exactement, puis hurla à la ville en plein réveil:

« HEY TOUT LE MONDE! NARUTO UZUMAKI EST DE RETOUR! »

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 4! :)<p>

Voilà voilà... Ça vous a plu? Moi oui, comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire ^^

Sinon, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'à présent, la suite mettra plus de temps à arriver. Eeeh ouais... Je retourne en cours demain T_T pleurez avec moi, mes amis. C'est le brevet cette année en plus... (Oui, j'ai 14 ans, je suis une môme XD)

Enfin bref... Pas grand chose à dire. Cette partie où Sasuke et Naruto discutent, c'était une des premières choses auxquelles j'avais pensé en imaginant ma fiction, alors ça me fait plaisir d'avoir pu écrire ce passage... Pour moi, c'est un peu le début de l'amitié entre Tsu et Sasu. (Oulàa... Des SPOILS o_0)

Bon, je vais me taire moi maintenant...

À la base, ce chapitre devait contenir beaucoup plus de choses, mais j'ai décidé de couper. Vous verrez... Le chapitre 5 sera bien con, et bien drôle... Faudra que je mette un warning au début d'ailleurs...

En tout cas, ça sera la fiesta à Konoha! XD Nos ninjas préférés vont subir la pire drogue au monde...

L'alcool.

... J'adore écrire des personnages bourrés, alors je sens que je vais m'éclater :D

Enfiin bref... Quel nom pour le chapitre prochain? Huum... J'ai reçu une très longue review de aiko-uchiwa, ma première lectrice, qui faisait plus de pages que mon dico XD Alors je me suis creusé la tête et suis parvenue à trouver un moyen de pallier à ça. Je ne vais pas l'expliquer, je voudrais que mes rares lecteurs restent en vie.

En tout cas j'en suis arrivée à 949 caractères, et j'ai pris les mots: Soldat, solde, soleil, solennel ou solidaire.

Hum... Je penche pour soleil maintenant. (Dommage que je n'aie pas eu de nom d'alcool XD)

Allez, à plus tout le monde!

* * *

><p>Suite à la demande aiko-uchiwa, je remets la playlist! :D<p>

Passage "engueulade" de Sasuke par Naruto: Sadness and Sorrow, de l'OST de Naruto, première série.

Discussions avec Hinata: Valse, de l'OST d'Amélie Poulain

Excuses de Sasuke: Sorry - Chris Daugtry


	6. Chapter 5: Solennel

Konnichi wa minna-sama! O-genki desu ka?

... Bref. XD

Nouveau chapitre qui a été laborieux à cause de la rentrée... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Attention, fin de chapitre très alcoolisé! XD N'oubliez pas que l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé...

Au passage, je précise que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre cuite (j'ai 14 ans -_-) et donc que je me suis inspirée de séries, ou bien fics que j'ai lues comportant des passages cuités. Donc je dis ça simplement pour rassurer... ^^

Je précise aussi qu'il y a eu un petit flash-foward de deux semaines... C'est pour cette raison que Neji et Hinata sont revenus à Konoha :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: <strong>Solennel

* * *

><p>« HEY TOUT LE MONDE! NARUTO UZUMAKI EST DE RETOUR! »<p>

À peine eut-il fini de hurler qu'il redescendit de son perchoir, observant quelques têtes curieuses passer à travers des fenêtres. Les rares passants dans la rues se retournèrent sur son passage, et rapidement, un murmure se diffusa dans l'assemblée:

« _C'est Naruto! Il est de retour_. »

Il marcha donc jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage, un sourire de trois kilomètres de long sur le visage, et les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

Oui... C'était vraiment jouissif de se trouver à Konoha sous sa vraie apparence.

Il grimpa les marches en pierre, saluant un Chuunin au passage, jusqu'à arriver face à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

« OHAYŌ BAA-CHAN! » cria t-il en entrant, avant de se stopper, voyant la blonde avachie sur sa paperasse, ronflant allègrement.

Il prit un regard blasé, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses joues, et il s'approcha de la Godaime, sortant un feutre de sa poche. À peine eut-il approché la mine du front de la femme, qu'elle se releva, le fusillant du regard, et lui flanqua un bon coup de poing dans la joue qui le fit voler à travers la pièce.

« Naruto... » grogna t-elle

Il se frotta la mâchoire, marmonnant:

« Toujours aussi violente la vieille... »

« **Heiiin**...? » dit-elle d'une voix grave et menaçante qui le fit suer à grosses gouttes.

« Je-Je n'ai rien dit! Je ne comptais pas- » tenta t-il de se justifier.

Elle soupira longuement, fixant le blond avec les sourcils froncés, reprenant visiblement son sérieux:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avec Nokoribi? »

Les yeux bleus du jinchuuriki s'écarquillèrent, puis il se releva, redevenant l'Anbu réfléchi et posé qu'il était. Après avoir décidé quels mots ils choisiraient, il se lança dans son rapport oral.

« Il s'est fait attaquer par des mercenaires. Ils étaient vraiment énormément, mais avaient décidé de l'attaquer petit à petit par groupes de dix. Il en avait décimé trois unités quand je suis arrivé, et je l'ai aidé pour la quatrième. Après ça, je suis parvenu à faire battre retraite aux autres groupes en menaçant un ninja capable de parler à ses compagnons par la pensée. »

La Godaime croisa ses doigts sur son bureau, puis murmura:

« Pourquoi faire ça? Qui a bien pu réunir un telle armada et lancer un tel ordre? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine encore l'hypothèse comme quoi ils se seraient alliés afin de le tuer, vu qu'à cause de lui ils ont moins de travail. »

« Oui, c'est aussi une possibilité... » soupira Tsunade. « Tout aurait été plus simple pour moi s'ils l'avaient tué, mais j'imagine que te donner un tel ordre serait entré par un oreille et ressorti par l'autre. »

L'Uzumaki se renfrogna et bougonna:

« Tu imagine bien. »

« Mais il t'a laissé lui venir en aide comme ça? Vu l'orgueil de Uchiha, ça m'étonne. »

« Il n'a pas accepté, évidemment. » susurra t-il « À vrai dire, il n'a pas vraiment été en mesure de m'arrêter, vu son état. »

Il se garda de dire qu'il avait par la suite soigné Sasuke, évidemment...

« Je vois... Tu me feras ton rapport quand tu sera seul? Je le veux d'ici ce soir. »

« Pas de problème. »

Un petit silence se forma, puis Tsunade sourit doucement.

« Va retrouver tes amis. Ils seront heureux de te revoir. »

Il lui sourit, son cœur se réchauffant à la pensée de retrouver son groupe de camarades qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis belle lurette avec sa véritable apparence.

Descendant les escaliers, une masse blanche non identifiée lui sauta dessus, et il se retrouva coincé sous un corps plutôt chaud... Et poilu. Il gigota, reconnaissant l'animal, son souffle se coinçant dans sa poitrine et tenta de crier:

« A-Akamaru... T'es lourd... Sale cabot... »

Devant ses yeux atterrirent soudain deux sandales noires et il releva la tête afin de voir un certain châtain aux pupilles fendues et aux canines anormalement longues:

« Hey, Akamaru, t'enfuis pas comme ça! Qu'est-ce... Que tu as... Vu? » Kiba remarqua soudain que son chien semblait _couché_ sur quelque chose et baissa les yeux. Reconnaissant cette touffe blonde, il écarquilla les yeux: « Naruto? »

« Nan... » grogna le jinchuuriki. « C'est un ours en deltaplane. _[1] _»

Le chien-ninja laissa un grand sourire étirer ses commissures, et quand le grand chien blanc se leva, il sauta sur son ami, ébouriffant ses cheveux en bataille et riant:

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu, teme! »

« Inuzuka... » toussota Naruto. « T'es pas léger! »

Celui-ci rit une nouvelle fois, puis se releva, laissant le fils du Yondaime se remettre sur ses pieds, enlevant la poussière qui s'était déposée sur sa veste.

« T'es là depuis longtemps? »

« Non, une dizaine de minutes. Je sors de chez la vieille. »

Kiba croisa ses bras et marmonna:

« T'es même pas venu nous voir? »

« J'étais en chemin pour le faire quand ton clebs m'a sauté dessus! »

« HEY! Respect pour mon chien, s'il te- »

« Naruto? »

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler, interrompant leur début de dispute. Reconnaissant ce sourire hypocrite et faux, l'Uzumaki marmonna:

« Tiens... Voilà l'handicapé des sentiments. »

« Tiens... Voilà le plus petit pénis de Konoha. »

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent noirs, et Akamaru dû l'attraper par le col grâce à sa gueule pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le brun.

« SAI! JE VAIS TE- »

« Tu n'étais pas revenu depuis plus de quatre mois. » poursuivit l'ex-Anbu de la Racine comme si le blond n'était pas en train de l'insulter gaiement en même temps. « Sakura-chan devenait folle. Encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire. »

Aussitôt, Naruto arrêta son gesticulement, lâchant un petit "oh" qui surpris les deux autres hommes.

Oui... C'est vrai que Sakura voudrait probablement encore lui parler... Que ce soit à propos de son départ ou bien de Sasuke.

Reprenant son sourire habituel, bien qu'un peu forcé, il s'exclama:

« En parlant de ça... Je devrais aller voir les autres. À plus! »

« N'oublie pas que je compte faire la fiesta de l'année ce soir! » cria Kiba à son attention. « On a pas pu fêter tes vingt ans! Et je veux ma revanche! »

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi s'esclaffa et hocha la tête, reprenant son chemin dans le village à la recherche de têtes connues.

Et il savait où se trouverait son fainéant préféré accompagné de son meilleur ami...

Il se mit à marcher vers le haut du village, recherchant l'endroit où Shikamaru et Chouji aimaient se poser pour regarder les nuages, quand il croisa un tout autre duo.

« Naruto? » s'exclamèrent les deux voix féminines.

Alors que la blonde lui sauta au cou, la rosée resta en retrait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Aah... Je sais que tu m'aimes Ino, mais tout de même pas à ce point là. »

La Yamanaka recula et lui tira la langue, avant de dire, toute fière:

« Ah, désolée Uzumaki, mais je suis casée. »

Celui-ci retint un regard blasé, et se contenta de l'expression qu'il était sensé avoir à ce moment là.

« Heing? »

Sakura s'approcha des deux blonds, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres:

« Pas encore casée tu veux dire... »

« Ça ne saurait tarder! » s'exclama Ino, un doigt levé. « Tu verras, quand je lui aurais fait ma technique ultime... »

« Sur qui as-tu jeté ton grappin? »

Un grand sourire fendit son visage en deux, et elle annonça:

« Tsumujikaze! »

Celui-ci prit une parfaite moue abasourdie:

« Nooon... »

« Siiii! » reprit-elle avec le même allongement de syllabe.

« Il ne te l'a pas dit? » demanda Sakura, surprise.

Naruto se raidit, sentant la bourde que l'élève de Tsunade venait de commettre en parlant de lui et de l'Anbu, sensés être amis aux yeux de la rosée. Ino fronça les sourcils:

« Pourquoi il lui aurait dit? »

« Eh bien ils sont amis! » elle se souvint d'un détail de sa dernière conversation avec l'Anbu et un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. « D'ailleurs... Naruto connaît son identité, d'après Tsu. »

La blonde tourna son visage vers Naruto à une vitesse folle, avant de commencer à crier:

« C'EST VRAIII? »

Il recula d'instinct, et grommela:

« Ça se paiera, Sakura-chan. »

« NARUTOO! DIT-LE MOI! »

Il croisa ses bras, et leva le menton avec aristocratie.

« Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de toute façon. »

« Alleeeez... » insista la blonde hystérique. « Je ne le dirais à personne... »

« Non! » trancha l'Uzumaki.

Après avoir eu le droit aux yeux de cocker battu, puis au marchandage et même le chantage, il ne se découragea pas, et elle décida de le harceler jusqu'à qu'elle ait une réponse.

« Dis-le moi. »

« Nan. Au fait, Sakura-chan, tout se passe bien à l'hôpital? »

« Dis-le moi. »

« Oui... » soupira la Haruno. « Je suis un peu fatiguée à cause des gardes, mais ça vaut le coup. »

« Dis-le moi. »

« Ne t'épuise pas trop quand même! J'aimerais pas revenir à Konoha blessé et que mon médecin préféré ne soit pas là. »

« Pourquoi reviendrais-tu blessé, idiot? » s'exclama Sakura.

Le blond se tendit, puis il murmura gêné:

« J'ai rien dit... »

« Dis-le moi. »

« Non. »

Le silence se forma entre les trois jeunes adultes, l'ex-membre de l'équipe sept fixant son ami de ses yeux émeraude.

« Dis-le moi. »

« Vous avez vu Shikamaru au fait? Je le cherchais. »

La blonde cessa un instant ses questions incessantes afin de réfléchir:

« Je crois qu'il était pareil que d'habitude, avec Chouji. »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais... » murmura t-il « J'ai quelque chose à lui dire... »

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers son amie aux yeux verts qui comprit le sens du message.

« Ino, tu pourrais me laisser seule avec Naruto, s'il te plaît? »

La blonde haussa les sourcils, surprise.

« Hein? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Elle haussa les épaules:

« Juste envie de discuter avec lui sans que tu sois là à babiller incessamment. »

Ino plissa son front grommelant, puis quand elle vit le regard insistant du blond, elle capitula:

« D'accord! De toute façon, je dois retourner à la boutique. Mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi, Naruto! »

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de main désinvolte, conservant son attitude blasée tandis que la kunoichi s'éloignait en direction de chez elle. Quand la Yamanaka eut disparu de leur vision, Monsieur Silence vint encore s'immiscer entre les deux shinobis, jusqu'à que Sakura le repousse d'un geste de main et murmure:

« Marchons. »

Ils se baladèrent dans les rues de plus en plus pleines de mondes du village caché de la feuille, puis Naruto prit la parole:

« Que veux-tu me dire? »

* * *

><p>Au fin fond du Pays du brouillard, dans un endroit caché...<p>

« A t-on retrouvé Uchiha Sasuke? » demanda une voix grave et caverneuse.

« Non. »

« Non. »

« Nan. »

« Non. »

L'homme au masque plissa les yeux, puis poursuivit:

« Est-ce que vous avez au moins une piste? »

« Non. »

« Non. »

« Nan. »

« Non. »

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que l'une des personnes présentes ne demande:

« Hey, Tobi... Tu va m'expliquer un jour pourquoi on cherche ce morveux? Il est mort, non? »

« Non, il est en vie j'en suis sûr. Et il prépare quelque chose, sûrement pour m'atteindre. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait être à Konoha? » s'enquit la seule femme du groupe.

Madara soupira, puis marmonna:

« Je ne pense pas. Redoublez les recherches. Il faut le trouver. Il n'aurait pas disparu durant trois ans pour rien... »

Deux des trois personnes présentes hochèrent la tête - même si l'une d'entre elles parlait comme deux - tandis que la dernière grommelait:

« Jsuis sûr qu'il est mort... C'est moi qui l'a tué pourtant. »

« Tais-toi. Je t'ai fait revenir des morts, alors ne doute pas de mes ordres et obéis. »

Le-dit revenu des morts grogna dans sa barbe:

« Et toi Tobi, ne doute pas de mon Kyūkyoku Geijutsu... Je vais te l'exploser cette fois, ce Uchiha. »

« J'espère bien... Deidara. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, puis sortit de la pièce, disant à sa partenaire de le suivre. Seuls Zetsu et Madara étaient restés, et l'homme plante murmura de sa partie blanche:

« J'ai entendu dire que ce fameux Nokoribi s'était fait attaquer par un nombre impressionnant d'hommes, mais en était sorti vivant. »

L'Uchiha hocha la tête:

« J'en ai entendu parler. Et aussi il y a cet Anbu de Konoha... »

« Pensez-vous que... ? »

« Il faudrait vérifier. » trancha le chef de l'Akatsuki. « Charges t-en. Nous verrons bien à l'arrivée. »

Zetsu acquiesça puis disparut dans le sol, laissant son chef seul dans la pièce. L'Uchiha s'assit sur le fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, fixant le mur face à lui, une intense réflexion lui plissant les yeux.

Sasuke Uchiha... Où se trouvait-il? Qu'attendait-il?

S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que son descendant était vivant. Et qu'il se cachait en attendant de pouvoir le tuer.

Il ne doutait pas sur sa victoire face à Sasuke. Il avait combattu le premier Hokage, il ne se ferait pas avoir par un vulgaire gamin ayant à peine la vingtaine.

Non... Tout se passerait bien. Et prochainement, il trouverait le dernier morceau du puzzle dont il avait besoin pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Plus qu'une question de temps...

* * *

><p>« Que veux-tu me dire? »<p>

Sakura commença à triturer ses doigts, puis demanda d'une petite voix:

« J-J'ai appris que Tsumujikaze avait été désigné pour s'occuper de Nokoribi... »

Naruto leva un sourcil, leur marche les ayant amenés jusqu'à la rive de la rivière, où d'habitude l'équipe sept se retrouvait.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais oui c'est le cas. »

Elle releva ses yeux émeraudes vers son ami:

« Pourquoi tu ne t'en occupe pas toi même? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, tu le sais. » soupira le shinobi.

« Mais tu fais vraiment confiance à Tsu? »

L'Uzumaki se stoppa, les sourcils froncés:

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu lui a confié une telle tâche! Il ne connaît pas Sasuke-kun! Et qui te dit qu'il ne le tuera pas aussi? »

Naruto serra les poings, et marmonna:

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne connaît pas Sasuke...? Tu ne connais même pas son identité. »

« Certes, mais je continue de dire que ce rôle de "poursuivant", c'est toi qui devrait l'occuper! Et tu peux arrêter ton entraînement quelques mois, non? »

« Je ne compte pas le ramener à Konoha, Sakura-chan, alors pourquoi devrais-je le poursuivre? Et ce n'est pas Baa-chan qui a décidé qu'il s'en occuperait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. »

La kunoichi se stoppa, ayant bugué sur sa première phrase.

« C-Comment ça... Tu ne veux plus le ramener? »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et susurra avec un sourire faux:

« Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, tu veux vraiment parler d'un sujet pareil? »

« Un "sujet pareil"? ! » s'étouffa la jeune fille « C'est de plus de quatre années de "Je ramènerai Sasuke" dont on parle! Pourquoi as-tu abandonné, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? ! »

Elle ne pouvait croire ce que lui disait son meilleur ami. C'était son nindō, sa façon de penser, _"Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole"_, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, bon sang? ! Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en Naruto? Qu'avait bien pu faire l'Uchiha?

« Il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai simplement mûri. » bougonna le blond, visiblement pas ravi de parler de ça.

« Mûri? Excuse-moi, mais il y a une différence entre _mûrir _et changer! »

Le jinchuuriki ferma ses paupières, tentant de garder son calme.

« J'ai compris que s'il revenait à Konoha, ça serait pour mourir. C'est suffisant comme explication. »

La Haruno resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre.

C'est vrai que sous cet angle...

« M-Mais Tsunade-sama ne l'accepterait jamais! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! Elle- »

« Peu importe que Baa-chan soit d'accord ou non. » la coupa Naruto « Il y a encore le conseil, le Raikage, tous les autres pays qui ont subi des victimes avec Nokoribi. Et puis... » il déglutit. « Ça ne servirait à rien de le forcer à revenir au village. S'il est heureux seul et dehors, et qu'il est en sécurité, ça me va. »

Les lèvres de l'ex-membre de l'équipe sept tremblèrent et il s'approcha de son amie, ne sachant quoi dire pour la rassurer.

« Ne crois pas que je ne veuille plus qu'il rentre... » murmura le jinchuuriki. « Si tu savais à quel point j'en rêve de cet instant... Simplement, qu'il reste en vie est une chose plus importante. Il a renoncé à sa vengeance, c'est déjà une bonne chose. »

La kunoichi se passa un main dans les cheveux, murmurant:

« Autrefois, tu aurais hurlé que tu n'autoriserais pas qu'on le tue, et tu n'aurais pas abandonné. »

« J'ai grandi. »

« Oui. » elle poursuivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. »

Celui-ci réagit vivement, et détourna la tête, boudeur, tandis que Sakura se mit à sourire plus franchement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

« Désolée de réagir comme ça. C'est juste que c'est dur sans Sasuke-kun, alors quand toi aussi tu es absent... »

« Je comprend. Je ne t'en veux pas. » répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Sakura pelotonnée contre ce torse familier qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui manquait, et Naruto enserrant dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Avec quelques gestes fébriles, il détacha de son étreinte la kunoichi dont les yeux paraissaient un peu rouges, avant de lui sourire et de dire avec enthousiasme:

« Bon... On va chez Ichiraku? »

Elle s'esclaffa, frottant ses yeux:

« Oui, si c'est toi qui paye, évidemment. »

Il se raidit, puis hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce, suivant son amour d'enfance jusqu'à son restaurant préféré.

* * *

><p>L'estomac enfin rempli et un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres - pour changer - Naruto s'étira longuement, sortant de son échoppe favorite. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, discutant de tout et de rien, Naruto rentra dans quelqu'un au croisement d'une rue. Il tourna rapidement sa tête vers la jeune fille étendue au sol et s'exclama:<p>

« Hinata! Tu va bien? »

Il se pencha vers elle, et la Hyuuga tourna ses yeux blancs vers lui. Malheureusement, la faible distance entre leurs deux visages la fit rougir considérablement:

« Na-Naruto-kun? »

Elle secoua la tête afin de rester dans le monde des humains, puis se releva, le regard fuyant:

« Je-Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré... »

Il sourit doucement à la brune et se releva à son tour:

« C'était un peu une surprise. J'ai eu un peu de temps, j'en ai profité pour venir. »

Elle commença à triturer ses doigts et baissa la tête, acquiesçant doucement:

« Je vois... Et ton entraînement...? Tout se passe bien? » demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

Voyant qu'elle avait un peu été oubliée, Sakura donna un petit coup de coude au blond, avant de lui glisser avec un sourire carnassier à l'oreille:

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser seuls... »

Celui-ci leva les sourcils, surpris, tandis que la brune passait de pivoine force un à pivoine force trois.

« N-Non, tu n'as pas à partir, Sakura-san... »

« Oh, c'est rien! Vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire... »

Le blond lui envoya un regard blasé pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, un grand sourire aux lèvres et formant un cœur avec ses doigts. Secouant la tête, Naruto se retourna vers Hinata, lui demandant avec un grand sourire:

« On bouge? »

Celle-ci sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de finalement accepter, le regard vissé au sol. Ils marchèrent doucement, le blond faisant la plupart de la conversation, tandis que la brune acquiesçait et plaçait quelques mots quand il le fallait.

« Et... Tu pense savoir quand tu va rentrer...? »

« Non, je n'ai toujours pas décidé. Je le ferais quand je serais assez fort pour être Hokage. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis murmura:

« Je suis sûre que tu dois être devenu très fort... J'espère que tu y arrivera rapidement. »

« Merci. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais les crapauds sont vraiment de vrais tyrans! L'entraînement est très difficile... Et surtout, c'est une torture de devoir manger au Mont Myōboku. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Leurs principaux aliments sont des insectes. » dit-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis se mit à rire, fronçant le nez.

« Je n'aimerai pas manger ça tout les jours... »

« À qui tu le dis... En plus... »

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, se sentant comme suivi. Naruto se retourna, puis marmonna, blasé:

« Tiens... Qui voilà... »

Shikamaru s'approcha, un sourire moqueur accroché au visage, accompagné de Chouji toujours avec son paquet de chips à la main.

« Un vrai Dom Juan... » dit le Nara, faisant à nouveau rougir la jeune fille.

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, c'est certain. »

Le génie ignora la pique et se contenta de hausser les épaules, tandis que son meilleur ami poursuivait:

« Ça faisait longtemps Naruto! Kiba a prévu une bonne soirée pour fêter ça ce soir. Je crois qu'il a déjà vingt paquetage de bières. »

« VINGT? » s'exclama Naruto « On sera si nombreux...? »

« Ben oui. Il y aura l'équipe sept, huit, neuf et dix, et pour le début de la soirée il y aura aussi Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru et sa bande, peut-être Kurenai-sensei et Hikaru, et Tsunade. »

« Donc vingt personnes exactement. Même si on sera beaucoup moins à boire... Les filles n'en prendront pas beaucoup, et Lee sera interdit d'alcool. Donc finalement... Oui, Kiba a un peu exagéré sur le coup. »

Naruto hocha la tête, légèrement abasourdi par les paroles de l'Akimichi.

« Alors quand il disait qu'il comptait faire la fête du siècle, il ne mentait pas... »

« Kiba ne connaît pas le mot restriction. » marmonna le Nara.

Ricanant, le blond acquiesça, puis remarquant Hinata légèrement en retrait, il dit:

« Euh, tu veux que l'on continue à marcher...? »

« Non, non! » s'exclama t-elle, rougissant pour la énième fois. « Je-Je te laisse avec tes amis, nous nous verrons ce soir de toute façon! »

Elle s'en alla rapidement, laissant les trois jeunes adultes surpris par la réponse de la brune.

Chouji reprit la conversation, demandant à Naruto:

« Ah, au fait tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernier mois? »

Naruto leva ses sourcils, se demandant de quoi allait lui parler le shinobi enveloppé.

« Hm? »

« Le village a envoyé plusieurs équipes visant à attraper Nokoribi. La rumeur court même qu'un ninja en particulier aurait été désigné pour le poursuivre à chacune de ses apparitions... C'est de la folie, dire que tout le monde croyait ce type intouchable... »

Le blond baissa la tête, puis murmura:

« Ah. J'imagine que ça devait arriver un jour... »

Shikamaru remarqua le malaise de l'Uzumaki, et activa ses neurones, commençant à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il repensa au regard soulagé qu'avait eu en le voyant, ainsi qu'à Ino qui lui avait dit qu'il le cherchait. Abandonnant l'idée de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans le crâne du blond, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami:

« Chouji, tu ne devais pas aller aider Kiba pour l'organisation de ce soir...? Je vais rester avec Naruto, on a quelques petites choses à se dire. »

Le plus gros mangeur de Konoha lâcha un petit son étonné, laissant son regard aller du Nara à l'Uzumaki qui se fixaient les sourcils froncés. Finalement, il hocha la tête, non sans jeter un regard surpris à ses deux amis.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose? » se lança Shikamaru, une fois l'Akimichi parti.

Le fils du Yondaime enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, puis marmonna en détournant le regard:

« Discutons en marchant. »

Tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour du village, il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa dernière rencontre avec le déserteur, donc de l'attaque et de la dispute qui avait suivie. Shikamaru resta silencieux durant tout le récit, se contentant d'hocher la tête quand il fallait, et d'écarquiller les yeux au moment où il lui parlait du moment où il s'était excusé.

« Vraiment? Uchiha a fait ça? »

« Oui... » rigola l'anbu « Moi aussi ça m'a étonné sur le coup. »

Le Nara sourit en coin, puis murmura:

« Néanmoins, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Si vous parvenez à vous lier à nouveau, tu pourra prouver à Tsunade qu'il ne compte rien faire à Konoha. »

Naruto resta silencieux, continuant à regarder ses pieds. Après un petit silence, il déglutit:

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr... »

Le manieur des ombres leva un sourcil:

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Il ne compte pas nous attaquer, ça je n'en doute pas. » soupira t-il « Seulement, il a quelque chose à faire ici... Tu te souviens cette affaire d'intrusion aux archives? » le génie hocha la tête. « C'était lui. »

Il écarquilla les yeux:

« Tu es sérieux? ! »

« Oui... Quand Tsunade m'en a parlé, je n'y croyais pas, mais j'ai eu un doute... Je lui ai demandé et il m'a répondu que c'était bien le cas. »

« Merde... Tu l'as dit à Godaime? »

« Bien sûr que non! » s'exclama t-il « Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Elle aurait lancé tout le pays contre lui... Elle ne lui fait pas confiance. »

L'amertume se glissa dans la dernière phrase du jinchuuriki, et le silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas. Alors que Shikamaru s'apprêtait à changer de sujet, Naruto poursuivit, s'humidifiant les lèvres:

« Et puis... Il m'a dit un truc bizarre. »

Le Nara releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, et demanda:

« Quoi? »

Il inspira longuement, puis dit:

« Il m'a demandé si c'était vrai que Asuma-sensei était mort. »

Le brun se stoppa au milieu de la rue, le fixant d'un regard à la fois sceptique et abasourdi:

« H-Hein? Pourquoi? »

« J'en sais rien... Quand je lui ai répondu que oui, il a juste dit: "je vois" puis il s'est barré... Au début, j'ai pas trop réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait dire, mais en y repensant... L'endroit qu'il a infiltré était la pièce comportant les rapports de missions S s'étant déroulées il y a quatre ans... »

« Donc quand Asuma a été tué. » poursuivit d'une voix rauque le Jounin.

Naruto hocha la tête, puis ajouta:

« Je n'en ai pas parlé à Tsunade. Je voulais te le dire d'abord... Et puis, si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. »

« Oui... Tu as bien fait. »

Le Jounin resta silencieux, continuant de marcher lentement, le regard vissé au sol, réfléchissant à tout vitesse à tout le tas d'informations qui lui avaient été balancées, même si c'était la dernière qui repassait en boucle de son crâne.

Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire, seules leurs pensées travaillaient activement, Naruto encore troublé par les paroles de son meilleur ami, et Shikamaru essayant tant bien que mal d'analyser ce dont il voulait parler...

Comment ça, est-ce que Asuma était mort? Depuis quand le déserteur s'intéressait-il à lui? Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il lui ai particulièrement parlé quand il vivait encore dans le village. Et ces dossiers... Quel intérêt? Quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre la mort de son maître et ses plans de meurtre envers Madara?

Et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas aussi, c'était pourquoi Naruto était-il revenu au village? Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce dernier mois, pourquoi avait-il eu envie de rentrer faire la fête, devant ainsi jouer la comédie durant toute sa visite?

Au coin d'une rue, ils finirent par croiser Gai et Lee, revenus de mission, et Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point l'expression de joie que le blond affichait était fausse.

Gros sourcil souriait joyeusement tout en badinant à propos d'un futur combat qu'il aimerait faire contre le jinchuuriki, tandis que celui-ci pâlissait, essayant de fuir l'exubérant ninja.

Pourquoi être revenu pour faire semblant? Pourquoi venir durant une période si difficile pour lui, s'il ne pouvait en parler?

Ça lui faisait mal de voir Naruto faire comme si tout allait bien face à ses amis les plus chers, faire comme si la douleur des retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami était absente, que la peur lui tiraillait le ventre quand il se mettait à penser que, _peut-être_, sa haine envers Konoha était remontée et qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Les paroles de Tsunade n'arrangeaient rien. Il craignait de devoir aller affronter Sasuke, et le ramener au village afin qu'ils le tuent.

Il doutait. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus qui croire, et Shikamaru l'avait bien compris.

Alors pourquoi être revenu au lieu de le pourchasser? Ça... Ce serait la question qu'il devrait poser à l'Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>« Le compte y est. »<p>

Son client se détendit, et le temps reprit son cours. Ne perdant pas son temps en discussions inutiles, Sasuke s'en alla du bar, la valisette de Ryōs à la main.

Il sortit de la ville, cachant son visage sous sa capuche à cause de la pluie qui tombait, comme c'est souvent le cas dans le Pays de la Pluie. Marchant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, il lança un genjustu sur les gardes qui étaient postés près du chemin, scella sa paie dans un rouleau avant de balancer la valise dans un fossé près de la route, et de se mettre à courir dans la forêt.

Tsumujikaze n'était pas apparu depuis deux semaines. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon... Une ride d'irritation apparaissait sur son front quand il pensait à l'Anbu et à son absence.

Il prit soin d'analyser les environs, cherchant le ninja de Konoha, mais ne trouva rien du tout.

C'était vraiment étrange. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et ça l'énervait.

Où était-il passé, celui-là? Il le soignait, l'engueulait consciencieusement et lui disait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, puis disparaissait? Que s'était-il passé? L'Hokage lui aurait-il interdit de se remettre à sa recherche? Pourtant, si elle avait fait ça, des groupes de poursuites lui auraient été collés au train, et il ne s'était pas fait suivre une seule fois.

Alors pourquoi? Il avait du mal à imaginer son adversaire prendre de simples vacances.

Malgré que ça l'arrange dans un sens, il ressentait une certaine appréhension vis à vis de ça. Konoha ne pouvait avoir décidé de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Quelque chose se tramait probablement...

Il serra les poings et grogna, ces questions tourbillonnant dans son crâne ne voulant s'effacer, même après plus d'une semaine.

C'était déjà son deuxième travail, et il allait bientôt effectuer son troisième, le rendez-vous se trouvant à Tsuchi no kuni. Vraiment, c'était limite stressant, cette absence inopinée. À présent, à chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait, il redoutait de trouver sur sa route une barricade, et que la disparition de l'Anbu n'était réalisée que pour le prendre par surprise.

La pluie ayant rendue le chemin boueux, il se résigna à devoir courir en sautant de branche en branche, s'il ne voulait pas laisser de traces. Un vent glacé se glissa derrière sa nuque, le faisant frissonner, puis il redoubla de vitesse. Même s'il serait essoufflé à l'arrivée, il ne voulait pas être complètement trempé, et son repaire se trouvait à deux-trois kilomètres à peine.

Il avait réquisitionné un ancien repaire d'Orochimaru, se trouvant sous terre et étant à peu près bien isolé, ce qui était essentiel pour vivre dans ce pays, et surtout avait encore quelques réserves de vivres.

Quittant le bois pour arriver dans un immense plaine rocheuse, vestige de l'ancienne guerre d'Ame, il sauta au sol et se mit à courir en direction du repaire, caché entre deux falaises.

À une centaine de mètres de son refuge, il vit un serpent blanc glisser doucement sur le sol, lui faisant lever les sourcils.

Blanc aux yeux violets... Alors il était ici?

C'était un code qu'il avait crée à l'époque où Taka existait encore. Si un des membres de l'équipe se trouvait là, il envoyait un serpent qui lui correspondait.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, et une sensation de victoire lui réchauffa le cœur.

Arrivant face à un mur de pierre, il se mordit le pouce, puis l'apposa sur la roche. En un grand grincement, elle s'ouvrit en deux, et il rentra à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas un hôtel cinq étoiles, mais ce n'était pas non plus insalubre. Il y avait le minimum de confort possible, c'est à dire quatre lits - servant auparavant pour la team Taka - , une douche, un frigo et une gazinière, et l'eau, le gaz, ainsi que l'électricité courante. Il ne cherchait pas trop à savoir comment dans un coin paumé de Ame, il pouvaient avoir accès à de l'électricité...

Il entra dans la partie du repaire qui leur servait autrefois de logis, le reste étant des prisons à présent vides ou bien des laboratoires contenant des choses qu'il se passait de voir.

Sasuke se débarrassa de sa cape, la posant sur le canapé, avant de se tourner vers la salle de bain, d'où provenait un bruit d'écoulement d'eau.

Choisissant d'attendre que son ex-partenaire sorte de la douche, il se saisit d'une serviette et commença à se sécher les cheveux, s'asseyant au passage sur une chaise qui trônait dans un coin. Le son de robinets qui se ferment se fit entendre, et l'invité surprise sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Son sourire édenté se fit voir, et il murmura:

« Eh ben. T'es enfin là, Sasuke. Je t'attends depuis hier soir. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil d'un infime mouvement, puis haussa les épaules:

« J'étais en train de revenir d'un assassinat à Kusa, Suigetsu. »

L'Hōzuki consentit puis, pas pudique pour un sou, enleva sa serviette afin de se sécher ses cheveux blancs.

« Enfin bref, je suis pas venu faire la conversation, vu que de toute façon tu n'es pas plus loquace d'une pomme de pin. » l'Uchiha ne releva pas. « J'ai obtenu des informations qui pourraient t'intéresser. »

« Je m'en doutais bien, sinon tu ne serais pas là. » répondit Sasuke, cassant. « Alors? »

Le déserteur de Kiri plissa les paupières et s'assit sur le canapé, faisant face à Sasuke, prenant au passage son habituelle gourde qu'il sirota:

« J'ai appris de source sûre que après la rencontre avec l'équipe de ce Jounin, Asuma, Hidan et Kakuzu s'étaient enfuis pour sceller Nibi. Après ça, ils avaient décidé de retourner à Konoha, mais se sont fait intercepter par un autre équipe. Celle du mec qui manipule les ombres. Ensuite, c'est l'équipe de Kyuubi qui est arrivé et qui leur ont réglé leur compte. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils:

« Je ne vois pas comment. Je te rappelle que Hidan est immortel. »

« Attends, j'arrive au meilleur! »

Le brun se tut, attendant la suite de Suigetsu.

« Ils se sont séparés. C'est Uzumaki qui a combattu Kakuzu, accompagné de ton ancien prof, du gros et de la blonde. Pendant ce temps... C'est Nara qui s'est chargé de Hidan. Et on ne l'a plus jamais revu par la suite. »

Sasuke se figea, plissant son front:

« Lui...? »

« Ouais. Shikamaru Nara. Y a de bonnes chances pour que ce soit celui qui a "tué" notre cher petit religieux... »

« J'ai du mal à y croire quand je me rappelle quel râleur il était. Mais après tout, il n'est pas si mauvais, il a été promu Chuunin le premier de sa génération. »

Suigetsu hocha la tête, puis se recula dans la couche, posant son coude sur l'accoudoir.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à aller lui rendre une petite visite, un petit coup de Mangekyou, et c'est réglé! Tu saura où est Hidan et tu pourra aller péter la gueule de Uchiha senior. »

Posant son menton sur ses doigts croisés, Sasuke soupira:

« Non. Je ne préfère pas me faire repérer par Konoha. »

La phrase de Tsumujikaze lui revint en tête.

_« Si tu refais ça dans l'avenir, soit discret. Sinon, Tsunade dévoilera ton identité au conseil qui demandera probablement ta mise à mort. Et là, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. »_

« L'Hokage m'a dans son viseur, et j'ai un de ses ninja aux trousses depuis plus d'un mois, je ne peux pas m'attaquer à Nara de front. Il faut que je trouve où il l'a planqué moi même. »

L'homme aqueux fronça un sourcil, sceptique:

« Un ninja au trousses? Pourquoi tu lui règle pas son compte? »

L'Uchiha resta silencieux, tandis que d'autres souvenirs l'assaillaient:

_« Tu crois que je fais ça pour t'abattre? Je fais ça pour te protéger, merde! »_

Au début, Sasuke croyait que l'Anbu comptait le piéger un jour où l'autre, n'attendant que le moment où il pourrait le tuer. Cependant, ses derniers mots... Plus personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi depuis quatre ans. En cet Anbu, il y avait retrouvé Naruto par cette âme rayonnante que l'on a envie de suivre, qui donne envie d'espérer, de croire. Et inconsciemment, il l'avait cru. Il avait cru cet homme qui disait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que l'aider et le protéger.

« Je ne peux pas. » murmura t-il, le regard tourné au sol.

Il y eut un blanc, durant lequel Suigetsu interrogea du regard son ex-partenaire.

« J'ai mes raisons. » répondit l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru à la question muette de l'épéiste.

« Si tu le dis... » marmonna t-il d'un regard blasé. « Je peux faire quoi pour toi en attendant? »

Sasuke releva la tête, surpris que son ami veuille encore l'aider, mais répondit:

« Hidan ne se ferait pas transporter dans un endroit caché aussi facilement, même en morceaux. Alors le lieu devait se trouver non loin du champ de bataille. J'aimerai que tu revoie ton contact, et que tu lui demande où ils se sont battus. »

« Pas besoin. » sourit-il. « Je le sais déjà. »

Écarquillant les yeux, l'Uchiha se leva, et s'approcha de la carte du monde ninja qui était posée sur un table dans un coin de la pièce. L'homme-aqueux le suivit, et chercha du regard l'endroit dont on lui avait parlé. Fouillant le Pays du feu des yeux, il pointa du doigt une plaine à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. En regardant le nom de la forêt à proximité, son sourire de requin s'élargit:

« Héhéhé... Bingo. »

* * *

><p>« Narutoooo... UN TOAST! »<p>

Le cri de l'Inuzuka résonna dans l'appartement du jinchuuriki, faisant tourner toutes les têtes présentes en sa direction.

Le blond lui envoya un regard bleu surpris, bien qu'un peu vitreux à cause de l'alcool, puis se leva, tanguant un peu:

« Heeuu... »

Fouillant la pièce du regard, cherchant un verre pour _toaster, _les onze autres personnes présentes le fixèrent, certains rigolant d'anticipation, les joues rosies par le Jet 27, ou bien attendant fermement les mots de l'Uzumaki, un verre de sangria en main.

Naruto ne trouvant plus de gobelet propre, il piqua celui de Neji, qui lui envoya un regard noir.

« Bon... Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir... Ça me fait méééga plaisir. Bon... J'avoue que je sais trop pourquoi Kiba a soudainement eu l'idée de me faire lever et parler à un groupe ivre qui ne se souviendra pas de ce que je dis demain... » des rires gras résonnèrent dans la pièce. « Mais n'empêche, je vous aimes tous! Même si pour certains, c'est moins que les autres... » il fixa Sai des yeux, qui continuait de sourire faux, malgré les rougeur aussi présente sur son visage. « Enfin bref... Je remercie Kiba d'avoir organisé ça... Le punch était troooop boon... » tout le monde hocha la tête, un sourire béat aux lèvres, tandis que quelqu'un non identifié s'écriait _'qui a marché sur ma tour de capsules?' _« Chouji, merci pour le gâteau! Même si au final tu en a mangé plus que nous... » l'Akimichi ria gras, assis par terre, le bras autour du cou de Shikamaru. _'Haaan... JVAI TE TUER, HYUUGA!' _« Merci aux filles pour avoir payé le repas! »

« Euh non, on a rien payé... »

Un grand silence retentit, ponctué par un _'La ferme, Inuzuka! Si tu voulais pas que je marche dessus, fallait pas les foutre par terre!'_

« Merde... Je pense qu'on ne retournera plus dans ce resto alors... »

_'C'était de l'art moderne! Tu peux pas comprendre, Neji!'_

_'De l'art? Du cochon, ouais!'_

_'RÉPÈTE UN PEU? ! »_

« LES MECS, LA FERME! »

Les deux bruns cessèrent immédiatement de s'agripper par le col et se rassirent, boudant.

« Humm... » toussota Naruto. « Tout ce que je voulais dire au final... C'est que je vous aime tous! »

Il finit son discours par des larmes qui jaillirent de ses yeux, faisant au passage pleurer Lee, Kiba, Chouji et tout ceux qui étaient bien imbibés par la boisson.

« SANTÉ! »

« SANTÉ! »

Tous levèrent leurs verres et hurlèrent en même temps, avant de le descendre rapidement. Naruto, tout content de son dernier effet se rassit à côté de l'Inuzuka, le prit dans ses bras, larmoyant toujours:

« Merci pour cette belle soiréeee...! »

« De riiiennn... » répondit l'homme chien en s'enfilant au passage un verre de whisky coca.

Tout les deux rirent bêtement avant de rejoindre les conversations qui avaient reprit leur cours.

Ça avait vraiment été une soirée de grand n'importe quoi...

Après la petite réception comportant toutes les connaissances de Naruto, le groupe de sa promotion étaient partis dans un restaurant chicos se trouvant dans le quartier riche de Konoha. Visiblement, ils étaient aussi partis sans payer...

Ensuite, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés chez le jinchuuriki, armés de bouteille de gin, vodka, martini etc. Un fou avait même ramené de l'absinthe qui était restée dans un coin toute la soirée... _[2]_

Enfin, ça avait été une belle fête, chacun souhaitant une dizaine de fois "bon anniversaire" à Naruto qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire idiot une seule fois pendant la soirée.

Même la timide et douce Hinata avait bu, et riait sans cesse depuis plus de deux heures.

Le lendemain, la gueule de bois serait sévère...

Cependant, ils n'y pensaient pas le moins du monde et continuaient de boire comme des trous, surtout pour Kiba, qui était à un stade très avancé, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il choisit de crier:

« ON JOUE À ACTION OU VÉRITÉ! »

Alors qu'en temps normal, des adultes ayant passé la vingtaine se contenteraient de lui envoyer un regard blasé en disant qu'ils n'avaient plus quinze ans, la demande fut très bien accueillie, et ils se mirent tous en rond - si pour quelqu'un de bourré, un rond est une patate oubliée dans un coin du frigo.

Certains comme Neji et Tenten étaient restés à l'écart, ce que remarqua Ino:

« Eh les amoureux! V'nez jouer, ça va être drôle! »

Cependant, vu qu'ils étaient bouche collées et mains baladeuse, ils n'entendirent pas la blonde qui marmonna:

« Prenez vous un hôtel... »

« HA! » cria Sakura « T'es jalouse...? »

« La ferme, grand front! »

La rosée voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Naruto se leva et cria:

« Allez, qui commence? »

Le Hyuuga leva la main, et prit un sourire carnassier:

« Ino, action ou vérité? »

La blonde écarquilla les sourcils et commença à se tenir le menton, réfléchissant ardemment:

« Euuuh... Vérité. »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit et il dit:

« Allez... Dis-nous jusqu'où ça à été avec Tsu! »

La blonde rougit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et tout le monde se tut, attendant la réponse avec impatience. Seul Naruto fit les gros yeux en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait inventer.

« Hem... Euh... ON L'A FAIT! » hurla t-elle

Alors que tout le monde s'exclama, Sakura éclata de rire en la pointant du doigt:

« Menteuuse! Vous vous êtes juste embrassés sur la joue! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Haruno? ! »

Alors qu'elle recommencèrent à s'insulter de noms d'oiseaux colorés, l'Uzumaki vit Shikamaru le fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Immédiatement, il secoua la tête négativement, ce qui fit pouffer le Nara.

« Bon... » marmonna Ino, après avoir été calmée. « Sakura! À toi, action ou vérité? »

« Action. »

La Yamanaka balança sa tête en arrière, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait le plus embêter son amie. Un sourire sadique étira ses commissures et elle se lança:

« Va crier dans la rue où Tsunade-sama cache son saké! »

Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle, et Sakura cria:

« Mais je vais me faire tuer! »

« Héhéhé... C'est le but. »

Voyant l'air affolé de la kunoichi, Ino soupira:

« Bon d'accord... Dans ce cas, fais en sorte que Sai saigne du nez! »

La Haruno se leva, décidée, et s'approcha de l'Anbu, sous les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde.

Et elle lui donna un uppercut dans le nez, le faisant tomber au sol, du sang coulant bel et bien de ses narines. Elle se retourna vers la blonde et demanda:

« C'est bon? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, puis elle se rassit, tandis que Sai était toujours dans les vapes.

« Alors, c'est mon tour... Hinata! »

La brune leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés:

« O-Oui? Euh... Action. »

« Embrasse Naruto! »

L'image mentale que ça apporta à la Hyuuga la fit tourner de l'œil, sous le regard blasé et déçu des autres personnes présentes:

« Bon... Hinata, hors-jeu. » dit Kiba. « À qui le tour? »

Shino leva la main, sous le regard étonné de l'assistance, et dit:

« Kiba, de quoi tu parlais avec Akamaru tout à l'heure? »

Le brun devint pivoine et se ratatina sur place, le regard vissé au sol. Chouji dit:

« Noooon...? »

« Vous parlez de...? »

« LA FERME! » cria l'homme-chien « C'EST UN CHIEN TRÈS INTELLIGENT ET PUIS, IL- »

« Finalement, je veux pas savoir. » murmura Shino.

L'Inuzuka se rassit, grognant dans sa barbe:

« Shikamaru. »

« Ouais? Vérité. »

« Tu préfères les belles fesses ou les belles cuisses? »

Le brun roula des yeux en marmonnant son célèbre 'galère' puis soupira:

« Si je devais choisir... Je dirais les belles fesses. Il faut dire, je n'ai pas le choix, vu que Ino roule sans cesse du cul... »

La colérique blonde se leva, hurlant:

« Je t'emmerde, Nara! »

La brun haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers le blond.

« Naruto, à toi. »

« Euuh... Vérité. »

« T'as déjà fantasmé sur un mec? »

Toutes les têtes présentes se turent, même Sakura qui asticotait Kiba depuis tout à l'heure, un moue intéressée sur le visage. Naruto rougit, puis détourna la tête:

« Nan. »

« Même pas Sasuke...? » rigola Kiba.

« La ferme, Inuzuka, t'est complètement fait. »

« Roooh... » soupira t-il « T'es pas drôle. »

Le jinchuuriki prit néanmoins son menton entre son pouce et son index et murmura:

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait un joli p'tit cul... »

Un ange passa, tout les garçons rougissant, et toutes les filles ayant les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire au sol. Ino se leva brusquement, une main devant le visage, et courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour rejeter son mojito qui n'était pas passé. Naruto croisa ses bras, boudeur, puis reprit la parole:

« Lee! Action ou vérité? »

Gros sourcil sursauta et bégaya:

« A-Action... »

« Épiles-toi les sourcils! »

« HEIIN? »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il planait un silence de cathédrale dans l'appartement de Naruto, seulement troublé par quelques ronflements ici et là. Le jinchuuriki ayant la chance d'avoir un biju dans le bide, il se leva, la tête dans le cul certainement, mais un peu plus en forme que ses camarades. Trouvant l'atmosphère lourde et sentant encore l'alcool qui planait, il choisit de sortir dans le village, afin de se remettre les idées grâce au vent frais de 6h00 du matin.<p>

Il prit soin de ne pas faire du bruit en sortant de chez lui, puis se balada dans le village encore endormit, prenant un grosse goulée d'air frais et réparateur. Naruto marchait tranquillement, profitant de ses derniers instants dans Konoha, et admirant l'aurore qui se dessinait au loin, illuminant le Mont Hokage.

Ce soir... Tsu devrait revenir. Et repartir à la recherche de Sasuke. Encore, et encore... Il ne savait pas quand ça s'arrêterait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait le lendemain, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa décision.

Marchant près de la rivière à l'entrée du village, il reconnut cet endroit, où auparavant il s'était fait passer pour son meilleur ami aux yeux de Sakura.

Et par la suite, dans ce même chemin... Sasuke était parti du village, laissant le kunoichi.

Il serra les poings et refoula la tempête de sentiments qui venait de lui torde l'estomac quand il se rappelait des larmes de la jeune fille, lui suppliant de ramener l'Uchiha au village.

Soudain, le cri d'un faucon se fit entendre, et il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Un oiseau messager de Suna.

« Gaara? »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui! :)<p>

Je sais que ça a été plus long que d'habitude cette fois... Seulement, la 3e est vraiment une arme anti-écriture. Je finis tous les jours à 18h, sauf le vendredi où je finis à 17h, et commence à 8h30 tous les jours T_T Plaignez-moi. Envoyez des milliers de mails et de reviews pleines de larmes XD

Non, sérieusement... Je continue cette fiction, je vous rassure! J'ai même décidé de vous offrir un chapitre par semaine, sortant le dimanche. Comme vous le voyez... C'est déjà le cas ;D

Si jamais je n'y arrive pas, j'augmenterai de deux semaines, mais pour l'instant, ça devrait aller.

Prochain chapitre... Aucune idée du titre. XD Je sais en gros ce qu'il va se passer, mais pour les détails, je le bosserai ce soir.

Ocre, octave, oculaire, ode, odeur, odieux, odorat... J'ai le choix ^^

Pour le titre de ce chapitre, je suis désolée si c'est un peu bizarre et que ça ne correspond pas vraiment... Seulement, ça peut marcher pour le début, surtout le moment où Naruto parle à Shikamaru, et ça peut être ironique pour la fin, qui est un gros n'importe quoi XD

À dimanche prochain! :)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist**:

So what - P!nk

Broken youth - NICO touches the wall

Ça, c'est vraiment toi - Téléphone

Someone like you - Adele

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

_[1] Citation prise au Donjon de Naheulbeuk, car cette saga MP3 est juste ÉNORME! XD_

_[2] Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, l'absinthe est un alcool ULTRA FORT, de plus de 90° je crois... En tout cas, c'est presque imbuvable XD Mon cousin a bu simplement le bouchon, il était déjà mort après avoir toussé pendant une demi-heure ^^'_


	7. Chapter 6: Odieux

Saluuut!

Nous sommes dimanche, il y a le match France/Canada à la télé (Fan de Rugby, je viens pas du Sud-Ouest pour rien! :D), mais je me suis levée à 9h00 rien que pour vous et finir d'écrire ce chapitre. AIMEZ MOI! 8)

Enfin bref... On entre dans une nouvelle partie de cette fiction, car elle se passe à... Suna! :D J'adore Gaara (À partir du moment où il est plus en mode psychopathe évidemment. Avant, il me faisait peur XD) et évidemment Temari. Kankurou est à part :D Au passage, un mini OC pour ce chapitre, je ne sais même pas s'il réapparaitra par la suite. C'est juste parce que je ne savais pas comment s'appelait le chef du conseil de Suna, alors je lui ai donné un nom ^^

Bon... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>: Odieux

* * *

><p>Tournant ses yeux vers le volatile qui piaillait en tournant dans le ciel, Naruto se stoppa, les yeux écarquillés:<p>

« ...Gaara? »

C'était un faucon messager de Suna, il en était certain. Et celui-ci, c'était celui spécialisé pour les affaires urgentes. L'oiseau de proie rentra dans l'immeuble de l'Hokage, faisant sursauter Naruto.

Oubliant toute retenue, il se mit à courir en direction du bureau, la peur au ventre.

Était-ce Sasuke? S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave à Suna?

Il ne perdit pas son temps à monter les escaliers et sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade.

« Baa-chan, j'ai vu le faucon messager, que s'est-il passé? »

Elle resta les sourcils froncés, lisant le rouleau apporté, tout en faisant signe à son ninja de se taire. Naruto se stoppa alors, attendant les nerfs à vif le verdict de la blonde. Elle plissa une dernière fois son front, puis referma le message:

« Naruto, tu sais bien que, normalement, tu n'es pas autorisé à connaître le contenu de messages confidentiels. Alors je te prierai de garder ton calme la prochaine fois et d'attendre que je t'appelle si j'en ai besoin. »

Le shinobi baissa la tête, honteux:

« Excuse-moi, Baa-chan. » fit-il.

Celle-ci soupira:

« Bon malgré tout, cela m'arrange que tu sois ici, car tu dois en être informé... »

Ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent et il murmura:

« De quoi s'agit-il? »

La Senju se leva, et se dirigea jusqu'à son armoire afin de prendre un rouleau vierge, en guise de réponse à Suna.

« Le Kazekage a demandé à réquisitionner certains de mes ninjas afin de les aider pour quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se rasseyant, et marmonna:

« L'Akatsuki a été repéré aux alentours de leur village. »

Son cœur rata un battement.

« L'A-Akatsuki...? »

« Oui. Le conseil de Suna a demandé à avoir une équipe de quatre Jounin, et toi, pour une durée indéterminée. »

Les poings du jinchuuriki se serrèrent et il s'exclama:

« Mais je ne peux pas! Je dois continuer à poursuivre Sasuke! Et puis, je ne peux pas risquer de me faire découvrir en combattant l'Akatsuki! L'enjeu est trop grand, je ne peux pas le faire! »

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... » susurra t-elle entre ses dents, en continuant d'écrire. « Seulement, je peux m'assurer qu'ils te laissent partir quand tu en as besoin, et que tu restes à l'écart des combats. Ils ont seulement besoin de toi pour quadriller le périmètre autour de leur village, vu que tu es le plus rapide, et ils comptent sûrement aussi te demander d'aller partir en reconnaissance. »

Le blond resta silencieux, appréhendant le fait de partir en mission longue, qui plus est avec un équipe.

« Quel membre ont-ils repéré? »

« Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de t'en parler maintenant. Ce sera à Gaara de le faire. »

Naruto grogna, persiflant:

« Ça va être dur de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre face à lui... »

« Tu y arrives bien avec Sasuke, non? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Tsunade posa ses coudes sur le bureau, fixant l'Uzumaki du regard:

« Je ferais tout pour te faire revenir rapidement. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas dire quoi que ce soit face au conseil de Suna. »

« Je comprend. Et puis, tout devrait bien se passer... En théorie. »

D'une geste sec, Tsunade referma le rouleau, le scellant au passage, puis le rangea dans l'étui du faucon qui s'envola à tire-d'aile.

« Je te préviendrais des membres de ton équipe plus tard. En attendant, change toi, dit au revoir à tes amis, et reviens en tant que Tsu. »

« Bien. »

Il s'inclina, et sortit de la pièce, un regard décidé sur le visage.

Tsunade regarda la porte fermée un long moment, avant de soupirer et de se retourner vers le ciel, où le faucon tournoyait lentement.

« Quelle technique Madara a-t-il bien pu encore inventer...? »

Ses sourcils finement épilés se froncèrent:

« Deidara... Tué par Sasuke, il doit sûrement lui en vouloir. Si Naruto l'apprend... Ça va mal se finir. »

* * *

><p>Naruto marchait en direction de la sortie du village d'un pas rapide et décidé. Flanquée à sa droite, Sakura lui tenait le bras, comme si cela pourrait lui permettre de l'empêcher de s'en aller. Le silence était d'honneur entre les deux shinobis, chacun étant plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.<p>

Arrivés à la grande porte, Naruto posa sa main sur le bras de son amie, défaisant doucement son étreinte.

« Je dois y aller. » murmura t-il dans un souffle rauque traduisant de sa gueule de bois.

« Attends. » fit-elle.

Il leva les sourcils, étonné d'entendre le ton grave de la kunoichi.

L'alcool avait fait des ravages chez elle. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, et des cernes s'étiraient sous ses paupières. Elle avait troqué une veste de survêtement à la place de son habituelle tunique rouge, ainsi qu'un pantalon de jogging.

« C'est simplement par rapport à hier... » le jinchuuriki grinça des dents, appréhendant une nouvelle conversation de ce type avec Sakura. « Tu ne compte vraiment rien faire pour Sasuke-kun? »

Il sentit les accents déçus qui planaient dans sa voix et ne pipa mot, détournant le regard.

« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter ton entraînement une journée de plus, et aller avec Tsu pour combattre Sasuke-kun? »

« Pour quoi faire? »

« Je ne sais pas, lui parler! » s'exclama t-elle. « Tu l'as poursuivi pendant si longtemps, tu ne voudrais pas lui dire quelque chose maintenant? »

Le blond enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et bougonna:

« J'ai rien à lui dire. Il ne fait plus partie de l'Akatsuki, il est vivant, ça me suffit. »

« Ne joue pas l'idiot! Je sais que c'est dur aussi pour toi, et il faut que tu le fasses! Sasuke-kun est ton meilleur ami. »

L'Uzumaki soupira longuement, puis se retourna, croisant ses doigts derrière son crâne. Il commença à marcher et marmonna:

« Écoute, je verrais... »

« Ne dit pas ça comme si c'était une corvée! » le sermonna t-elle « Je dis ça pour toi. »

« Oui, oui... » fit-il avec un geste désinvolte.

Sakura croisa les bras, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage:

« Fais attention à toi! »

Il se stoppa, faisant retomber ses bras, puis se retourna, son sourire "Naruto" sur les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan. Je dois devenir Hokage, alors je ne risque pas de disparaître avant ça. »

Elle lui sourit doucement en retour, puis Naruto disparut en une nuage de fumée blanche.

Atterrissant dans le célèbre mont de l'égarement, l'Uzumaki soupira, avant d'observer le paysage autour de lui.

Le Mont Myoboku et sa jungle luxuriante... Sa chaleur étouffante et son humidité... Les nuages roses sur son fond jaune clair.

Il inspira longuement l'air humide, puis commença à marcher en direction du village des crapauds. Il admira les plantes gigantesques aux couleurs vives, puis se pencha au dessus d'un ruisseau étincelant sous la lumière de l'aube. Enfin arrivé devant le petit dôme de terre séchée de Fukasaku et Shima, il se baissa pour entrer, avant de sourire:

« Ohayō, Jii-chan! »

Le vieux batracien était attablé au dessus d'un bol de vers de terre qui lui semblait très appétissant, et releva la tête:

« Oh, Naruto! Tu étais à Konoha? »

Le ninja hocha la tête, avant de s'assoir près de lui.

Depuis qu'il était devenu Tsumujikaze, le crapaud était la troisième et dernière personne qui connaissait son identité. Naruto et Tsunade avaient choisi de lui dévoiler afin qu'il n'y ai pas de quiproquos si Fukasaku se rendait à Konoha pour une quelconque raison et qu'on lui demande des nouvelles de Naruto. Alors à chaque fois que l'Uzumaki se trouvait au Mont Myōboku, c'était pour que sa couverture reste plausible, et l'ermite jouait le jeu.

Shima sortit de la cuisine, puis écarquilla ses grands yeux jaunes:

« Je savais bien que j'avais entendu une voix familière! » s'exclama t-elle « Tu es venu manger, mon petit? »

Le jeune homme fit une grimace, avant de balbutier:

« N-Non merci... J'ai déjà petit-déjeuné. »

La grenouille aux cheveux violets eut une petite moue déçue, mais oublia vite sa déception, s'asseyant aux côtés de son mari.

« Tant pis pour toi! Ça nous en fera plus pour nous! »

« Avec plaisir... » marmonna l'Anbu.

S'ensuivit quelques discussions, toutes portées sur le shinobi et la vie quotidienne de Konoha. Le repas se finit malheureusement rapidement, et Naruto sortit de la cuisine, partant se prélasser sous le soleil, en attendant qu'une heure ou deux s'écoule.

Afin de ne pas créer de suspicions à son égard quand il revenait à Konoha, il s'arrangeait toujours de partir du village, aller au Mont Myōboku et d'attendre plusieurs heures pour revenir. À chaque fois, cela semblait aller aux habitants qui n'avaient jamais trouvé étrange le fait que Tsumujikaze revienne toujours le même jour où Naruto partait. Et encore, pour prendre toutes les précautions possibles, il lui était même arrivé une fois de laisser un clone de Tsu dans les environs, essayant au maximum de le faire se promener dans des coins peu habités du village ninja.

Zigzaguant entre les arbres multicolores et les fleurs aux senteurs tropicales, il tomba sur son crapaud préféré - Gamakichi - avec qui il engagea la conversation, et qui se finit sur un combat entre les deux.

Après près de trois heures au Pays des crapauds, il finit par penser qu'il était temps pour lui de revenir au Pays du feu, et de se préparer à partir à Suna. Naruto se dirigea vers la hutte qui lui était réservée et en sortit son uniforme Anbu, ainsi que son équipement et son masque qu'il cacha dans son sac, avant de s'habiller. Enfin prêt, il salua chaleureusement les habitants, puis à l'aide d'une invocation inversée se retrouva à une dizaine de kilomètres du village, vers lequel il se mit à courir tout en reprenant son apparence d'Anbu.

Il passa les portes, saluant les deux Jounins postés là comme toujours, puis prétextant vouloir rendre son rapport, il s'éloigna en direction de la tour de l'Hokage qui surplombait le village. Arrivant à l'étage, Naruto eut la surprise de voir plusieurs personnes sur le pas de la porte, attendant aussi d'entrer, dont une certaine tête blonde...

« Tsu, tu es rentré! » s'exclama Ino, heureuse que son cher Anbu soit rentré de mission.

Aussitôt, elle vint s'accrocher à son bras, commençant à babiller joyeusement.

Naruto n'écoutant qu'à demi-mot ce qu'elle lui racontait, il se mit à fixer les trois autres personnes présentes et qui le fixaient pour l'un avec un sourire moqueur, l'autre un sourire faux et hypocrite et la troisième avec un regard interloqué, murmurant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'avait dit la kunoichi à la soirée précédente était vrai.

Tsu hocha la tête et fit un signe de bonjour:

« Shikamaru, Sai-san, Tenten-chan. »

« Bonjour. » répondirent-il à l'unisson.

« Eh Tsu, et moi tu ne me dis pas bonjour? » s'exclama Ino, boudeuse.

Celui-ci ricana, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux:

« J'aurais pu le faire si tu m'avais laissé placer un seul mot! »

« Beuh... » répondit-elle seulement en gonflant les joues.

Naruto s'esclaffa, puis s'approcha du groupe, demandant:

« Pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici? »

« Tsunade-hime nous a convoqué. » répondit Tenten, toujours sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se produire. « Et vous? »

Il haussa les épaules, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Mon rapport de mission. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis s'adossa au mur. Soudain, une révélation traversa l'esprit de Naruto.

Quatre jounin.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Shizune les invita à rentrer. En voyant l'Anbu, elle se mit à sourire et s'exclama:

« Tsumijikaze! C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez ici, entrez! »

Oui... Son raisonnement avait été juste.

Il suivit le groupe, sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades qui se demandaient pourquoi l'Anbu était-il convoqué avec eux. Voyant le regard insistant du Nara, Tsu haussa les épaules, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Derrière son bureau, Tsunade les fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, surtout en voyant la proximité entre Naruto et Ino. S'apercevant de ça, il s'écarta légèrement afin de prendre la position correcte face au Hokage.

« Contente de ton retour, Tsumujikaze. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé. »

« Comme d'habitude. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu me remettra ton rapport après, car pour l'instant je dois vous parler à tout les cinq. »

Une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans leurs yeux, et la princesse des limaces s'assit sur sa chaise, posant un coude sur son bureau:

« Je vous confie une mission de rang S, qui se déroulera à Suna. »

Et bien pour une fois, il avait raison...

« Le conseil des sables m'a envoyé une missive ce matin, m'apportant des nouvelles singulières. Un membre de l'Akatsuki a été repéré dans les environs du Pays des Sables, et plusieurs ninjas ont été abattus. Avec les examens Chuunin, ils ont beaucoup de Jounin et Chuunin absents, et souffrent donc de manque de personnel. Ils ont alors demandé quelques renforts à Konoha afin de les aider à poursuivre ce membre et à aider le village durant quelques temps, en attendant que l'on attrape ce type ou que cela se stabilise et que les absents reviennent.

« Ils m'ont demandé quatre Jounin, et je vous ai choisi. Pour plusieurs raisons, Tsumujikaze vous accompagnera. Il y aura deux équipes. Une de trois ninjas, comprenant un shinobi pouvant sonder des lieux à distance, un combattant à longue distance et combattant rapproché. La deuxième sera composée de Tsumujikaze et d'un deuxième shinobi capable de repérer les ennemis ou les pièges. Il y aura donc Shikamaru et Tenten dans la première équipe, Shikamaru étant le capitaine et il choisira qui de Ino ou Sai ira avec Tsumujikaze. Vous vous organiserez, et verrez avec Suna pour le reste. Des questions? »

Le Nara releva la tête et demanda:

« Quel est ce membre de l'Akatsuki? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Ce sera au Kazekage de le faire. Autre chose? »

Ino répondit:

« En quoi le travail de Tsu sera différent de celui de l'équipe de Shikamaru? »

« Je lui en parlerai seul après cette entrevue. »

La blonde dirigea son regard vers le blond, qui hocha la tête à Tsunade. Celle-ci se recula alors dans son fauteuil et dit:

« Bien, plus de questions? Dans ce cas, allez-y. J'ai envoyé un message au conseil des Sables leur disant que vous arriveriez dans quatre jours maximum, alors ne traînez pas. Partez d'ici ce soir, vous pouvez disposer maintenant, excepté Tsu. »

Les Jounin hochèrent la tête de concert et sortirent de la salle, la Yamanaka adressant néanmoins un dernier regard à son cher Tsu.

« Comment ça se passera? » débuta Naruto.

La blonde se leva, puis fit signe à Shizune de sortir, qui s'exécuta:

« Toi et ton ninja vous occuperez de faire des repérages et de dégager le chemin pour l'autre équipe, principalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le conseil t'as expressément demandé, mais il semble que Gaara ne soit pas au courant de ta venue. »

L'Anbu haussa un sourcil:

« Ah bon? »

« Ne me demande pas, je ne sais pas la raison. C'était simplement marqué dans le message. »

Il hocha la tête, puis demanda:

« Si je dois partir pour Sasuke, qu'est-ce que fera mon coéquipier? »

« J'imagine qu'il intégrera l'équipe Shikamaru. Ou alors il restera à Suna, cela ne devrait pas être trop éprouvant pour lui. »

Naruto s'esclaffa de connivence:

« J'espère juste que Shikamaru aura pitié de moi et ne me collera pas Ino. Cela ne me dérangerai pas de faire équipe avec elle, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit étonnée et me pose des questions suite à mes départs. »

« Elle s'en rendra forcément compte. »

« Oui, » soupira t-il « Mais ce sera toujours plus pratique pour moi. »

La blonde pouffa puis referma le rouleau de la mission, avant de le jeter à son Anbu.

« Tu passera celui-là à Shikamaru. Et celui-ci... » elle lui en lança un autre « C'est celui contenant toute ta mission et les instructions que je donne à Suna à propos de tes futurs départs. »

« Bien. »

Il hocha la tête, puis disparut en un courant d'air, se mettant à courir sur les toits à la recherche de sa future équipe qui se trouvait regroupée sur la terrasse d'observation du village, attendant visiblement son arrivée. L'apercevant au loin, la tunique verte de Shikamaru déteignant sur l'habituelle couleur orangée des toits l'aidant, il se dirigea vers elle, avant d'atterrir adroitement aux côtés de Tenten.

« Tout est réglé. Qu'ai-je manqué? »

Le manieur des ombres fourra ses mains nonchalamment dans ses poches et marmonna de son habituel air blasé:

« L'heure du départ à été décidée à 18h devant l'entrée du village. J'ai demandé à tout le monde de simplement prendre le matériel nécessaire pour le voyage, Suna nous fournira le reste. Il faut trois jours pour rallier Suna si nous avançons à une allure relativement modérée. » Naruto remarqua le coup d'œil qu'il lui avait jeté, du genre _'Nous, on peut pas cavaler d'un pays à l'autre en une journée, contrairement à _certains_.'_ « Je définirais d'ici notre rendez-vous les villages dans lesquels nous ferons escale.

« Pour la formation, nous mettrons Tenten à l'avant pour être en première ligne des combats, si jamais combat il y a. Ensuite, je suivrais, pour utiliser mon ombre et prendre par surprise les assaillants que Tenten risquerait de laisser passer. Après cela, Ino sera au milieu, en tant que kunoichi du groupe il faut qu'elle soit protégée à l'avant et à l'arrière, et surtout qu'elle puisse accéder le plus rapidement vers le blessé. En avant dernière position, Sai, pour la simple et bonne raison que Ino ne sera pas concentrée si Tsu est derrière elle. » échange de regards noirs « Et donc en dernier, Tsu, qui à la possibilité de repérer des adversaires d'assez loin. » traduction: Tu te mettra en mode Sennin le plus souvent possible.

Naruto reconnut bien là l'organisation parfaite de Shikamaru, et ne pus rien répondre plus qu'un hochement de tête.

Il repensa vaguement à la première fois qu'il avait pensé ceci, lors de la poursuite de Sasuke.

_"Sasuke n'est pas un ami très proche. J'avoue même que je ne l'aime pas. Cependant, c'est un de nos compagnons de Konoha. Et nous risquerons chacun nos vies pour protéger nos camarades."_

C'était il y a bien longtemps... Cela semblait presque venir d'une autre époque, tellement les choses avaient changé depuis ce jour là.

« Nous aviserons de la suite des évènements arrivés à Suna, étant donné le peu d'informations dont nous disposons pour l'instant. »

Naruto se souvint soudainement du rouleau que lui avait confié Tsunade et le tendit à son ami:

« Tiens, c'est le rouleau de la mission que m'a confié Tsunade. »

Le Nara, accepta en silence, tendant la main pour prendre le parchemin, avant de le parcourir rapidement. Il lit silencieusement, avant de le refermer en un soupir las:

« Toujours pas grand chose. Tout nous sera entièrement expliqué à l'arrivée. En tout cas, pour l'instant je prévois de mettre Sai dans l'équipe de Tsu. Cette fois, ce n'est pas contre toi Ino, mais nous aurons besoin de tes talents de medic-nin dans notre équipe, car Tsu connaît déjà pas mal de jutsu de soins. De plus, Sai court plus vite que toi, et avec ses oiseaux d'encre peut encore accélérer sa vitesse et suivre celle que Tsu devra adopter. »

Le brun hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers l'Anbu, son habituel sourire sur le visage:

« J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux. Je peux vous appeler Moustache, pour votre surnom? »

Le moi intérieur de Naruto se cogna violemment, et il répondit, envoyant un regard torve au shinobi tout en secouant l'index:

« Tsu suffira. »

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, nous aimerions deux chambres s'il vous plaît. »<p>

« Bien monsieur, cela fera 2 000 ryōs. » répondit en souriant l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Shikamaru fouilla nonchalamment dans sa poche arrière à la recherche de son porte monnaie, tandis qu'à l'arrière le reste de son équipe attendait, éreintée pour la plupart.

Il avaient effectué deux jours de voyage, et se trouvaient maintenant dans un village au milieu du désert aride du Pays du Vent. Décrétant qu'arriver à l'aube et faire une nuit blanche serait définitivement inconcevable, ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans un Onsen, pour la dernière étape avant l'arrivée à Suna Gakure.

Une fois les chambres payées, Tenten et Ino se dirigèrent vers la leur tandis que les garçons partageraient la deuxième. Déroulant son futon au sol, Tsu s'effondra dessus, envoyant balader la prestance que devait avoir _l'élite_ et soupira longuement:

« Je déteste le sable. »

« C'est galère, mais on est obligés de passer par là pour arriver à Suna. » répondit l'habituel blasé, baillant longuement.

Cependant, si la chambre des garçons était d'humeur sieste et fatigue, les filles n'étaient pas de cet avis, et vinrent toquer à leur porte:

« Les gars, vous venez? On va dans les bains! »

Le génie releva la tête, grognant d'étonnement, tandis que Sai, qui ne semblait pas avoir souffert du voyage hochait la tête.

« Avec plaisir. »

Cependant, ce n'était pas vers lui, mais bien vers Tsu que l'attention de Ino était concentrée, et elle s'approcha du blond avec un grand sourire:

« Allleeez... Tsu, viens! »

« Je suis fatigué... »

« Ça sera bien! Je pourrais te laver le dos si tu veux. »

Aussitôt, l'Anbu parut plus intéressé:

« ... Finalement, ça peut se faire. »

La Yamanaka étira un grand sourire moqueur, avant de tapoter le crâne de Naruto:

« Monsieur Tsumujikaze serait-il un petit pervers? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » bougonna t-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu réponds si je te dis que les bains sont mixtes? »

Le jinchuuriki se stoppa de respirer, tournant lentement la tête vers la blonde, et retenant un long rire pervers.

« Là, je dis... Que Dieu bénisse cet hôtel! »

La kunoichi se mit à rire, sortant de la chambre accompagnée de Sai et Tenten:

« À toute à l'heure dans ce cas... »

Elle referma le battant, laissant un long silence planer dans la pièce.

« J'espère que vous vous prendrez une autre chambre pour ce soir... » marmonna le Nara, se levant pour aller chercher de quoi se rendre à l'Onsen.

Naruto se mit à rire:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne commence pas à être intéressé par elle. Mais le matage... C'est autre chose. »

« Voit pas l'intérêt. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tout ce que tu gagnera, ce sera de belles bosses. »

« Je n'y peux rien si _moi _je réussis à apprécier les formes à sa juste valeur! Tu devrais vraiment te remettre en question et te demander si tu n'es pas gay. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que Sasuke avait un joli petit cul. »

Un ange passa, tandis que des bribes de souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revenait, ainsi que le fameux action ou vérité... Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se lever en pointant le brun d'un index accusateur:

« J'étais soûl! »

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants **et** des bourrés. »

Naruto marmonna quelques _gnagnagna _dans sa barbe, puis ouvrit l'armoire de la chambre pour en sortir une serviette fournie par l'établissement, ainsi qu'un maillot de bain, puis fit un bref signe du tigre, prenant une toute autre apparence et enlevant son masque.

Le Nara se tourna vers lui:

« On y va? »

* * *

><p>« On sort? »<p>

L'Anbu releva son visage vers Shikamaru, écarquillant au passage les yeux sur son physique. Ses cheveux bruns détachés dégoulinants et tombant sur ses épaules, et une serviette nouée autour des hanches, et des gouttelettes de transpiration roulant sur son torse. Naruto vit une jeune fille se retourner en passant à côté du brun et rougissant violemment, puis sourit, faisant froncer les sourcils du Nara.

« Tu n'aimes pas les filles, mais elles elles t'aiment... »

Le manieur des ombres roula des yeux, posant une main sur sa hanche, et bougonna:

« Au lieu de passer du coq à l'âne, tu me dis si tu sors ou pas? La vapeur commence à me monter à la tête. »

« Non, je reste encore un peu. C'est plus agréable quand il y a moins de gens. »

Shikamaru n'épilogua pas et partit de l'Onsen, rattrapant au passage une jeune femme qui avait glissé et dont les yeux brillèrent soudainement. Seul un grognement lui répondit, il la remit sur pieds et repartit. _[1]_

Depuis son poste d'observation, Tsu ricana, puis s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'eau, soupirant de bien-être. La chaleur du bain avait rendue sa peau rose et ses cheveux avaient foncés sous la sueur. Il avait prit l'apparence d'un simple habitant de Suna no Kuni, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs. Il avait volontairement hâlé sa peau pour donner l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie dans le désert du pays. Inspirant un grand coup, il se plongea entièrement dans l'eau, savourant la chaleur de l'eau claire, puis remonta à la surface.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur Ino, de l'autre côté du bain, le fixant avec des yeux aguicheurs.

Dans un autre contexte, cela lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid... Mais là...

« Finalement, ça fait bizarre. »

Il releva ses pupilles surprises vers la blonde, qui s'était approchée.

« De quoi? » demanda t-il en essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux en direction des... _Attributs _de la kunoichi.

« Ça fait bizarre de te voir sans masque, de te voir rougir, ou encore sourire. Mais... Ça me plaît. »

Ses yeux s'étirèrent en un arc joyeux, et Naruto s'esclaffa:

« Je suis humain, après tout. »

« Oui, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois sans ton masque. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être troublée. »

Il hocha la tête, puis lui fit un sourire coquin:

« Tu le serais encore plus si u voyais mon véritable visage, Baby. »

« Oh que oui... Je n'ai toujours pas abandonné, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« À mon grand malheur... »

Elle rit doucement, puis s'assit près de l'Anbu, venant visiblement sous un drapeau de trêve, oubliant sa drague pour quelques instants, juste pour parler avec son ami.

« Il y a quelque chose que je me demande depuis un petit moment... »

Naruto haussa un sourcil:

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

Elle tourna ses pupilles bleues pâles vers lui, et murmura avec un petit sourire:

« D'habitude, les Anbu sont des membres assez réservés du village. Ils vivent dans l'ombre, et on ne fait que les croiser dans le village, leur dire bonjour et rien de plus. Alors pourquoi toi, tu as décidé de faire autrement? De te lier d'amitié avec tout le monde, même si ton identité risque d'être dévoilée, et de te balader librement comme un shinobi normal? »

Le jinchuuriki leva son visage vers le ciel étoilé, admirant quelques instants la voie lactée tout en prenant une moue réfléchie:

« En y réfléchissant, je ne sais pas trop. » murmura t-il « Tu vois, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai toujours recherché l'attention des autres. Je n'étais pas un génie, ni un héros. J'étais _lui, _l'orphelin, qui observait les parents des autres venir les chercher à la fin de la journée. J'étais considéré comme un simple garnement qui resterait à l'académie toute sa vie. Mais ça je le refusais à tout prix. Je voulais devenir _quelqu'un_. Que l'on me reconnaisse tel que je le suis vraiment, qu'on arrête de me pointer du doigt en disant des messes basses... Alors j'imagine que c'est parce que je ne voulais simplement pas retourner dans cette impression d'oubli, de solitude. Je voulais pouvoir être un Anbu ainsi qu'un ami, peu importe mon masque ou mon identité. »

Ino écouta le monologue de son ami avec attention, ne cherchant pas à le couper, et le laissant simplement se vider le cœur, la tête.

_'__J'ai simplement... Croisé un vieil ami, et ça s'est mal passé.'_

Cet ami dont il avait parlé... C'était quelqu'un de particulier, à qui il tenait vraiment. Leur rencontre avait bouleversé pas mal de choses en lui, et la Yamanaka avait alors découvert un blessure, cachée sous cette céramique. La pensée logique mais si banale selon laquelle Tsu n'était qu'un humain et avait lui aussi un passé, comme tout ninja en a un, lui était revenue au visage telle un gifle. Auparavant, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son enfance. Jamais il ne lui avait fait part de cette équipe de Genin, ou encore de cette solitude. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était orphelin.

Alors elle voulait changer ça. C'était son ami avant d'être un béguin, et elle voulait commencer à la connaître. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas stupidement en train de tomber amoureuse d'un masque refermant mille et un secrets inimaginables et terribles.

Après un long silence, elle reprit la parole:

« Tu- Quand tu étais enfant... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi tout a soudainement changé? »

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres de Naruto, qui consentit à répondre:

« J'ai rencontré des personnes qui ont su m'accepter tel que je le suis vraiment. Elles m'ont grandi, elle m'ont permit de m'améliorer, de continuer à persévérer. » il se retourna vers Ino « Tu sais, je t'avais parlé de ce camarade, qu'on pouvait décrire comme 'Frigorifique'. Je t'avais dit, c'est en partie grâce à lui que je suis ici maintenant... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

Il soupira, se mettant à expliquer en choisissant avec soin ses mots. Parler à la medic-nin ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait même ça, avoir un oreille attentive, prête à entendre tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je le détestais, vraiment. Il agissait comme s'il était le meilleur ninja au monde, snobant presque ceux qu'il considérait comme des _ratés_. Au départ, je faisais partie de cette catégorie à ses yeux. Je détestais cette façon de penser, alors je me suis mis en tête de lui montrer que le _raté_ le surpasserait, sur tout les niveaux. Alors j'ai redoublé de travail, et lui aussi. On était ce qu'on peut appeler des rivaux. Et au fur et à mesure, on est parvenus à se faire confiance. Il m'a sauvé une fois, et ça m'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné. Suite à ça... On est vraiment devenus amis. Je crois même que c'est lui qui a utilisé le mot 'meilleur ami' en premier. »

La blonde sourit face au récit de l'Anbu:

« Et maintenant? Vous continuez de vous épauler? »

Les épaules de Naruto se baissèrent, et le silence prit sa place entre les deux ninjas. Après avoir dégluti, Naruto murmura:

« Non. Parce que... Il n'est plus là. »

Les yeux de Ino s'écarquillèrent et elle chuchota, sa voix s'étant coupée:

« Il... Est mort? »

Le blond se gratta la tête, puis marmonna:

« Pas vraiment... C'est compliqué, et je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

Aussitôt, Ino s'en voulut d'avoir posé la question. À présent, Tsu semblait reprendre ses esprits, et surtout ne serait plus aussi loquace. Elle voulut se rattraper, mais il posa une main sur son épaule, et se leva.

« Merci. ...Ino. »

Elle releva brusquement sa tête, rougissant en entendant pour la première fois son nom prononcé par l'Anbu sans suffixe.

« Je-Je t'en prie. »

Il se baissa pour lui baiser rapidement le front, puis sortit de l'eau, attrapant une serviette au passage.

« Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Ino. »

Le sourire bienveillant de Naruto la fit rougir un peu plus, et elle murmura en retour, toujours troublée de pouvoir voir le visage, bien qu'il soit faux, de l'Anbu.

« Bonne nuit Tsu. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin ils se remirent en route, sous le soleil de plomb du Pays des sables, prêts à affronter leur dernier ennemi.<p>

Le désert.

S'armant de gourdes, de plans, et de nourriture déshydratée, ils se réunirent durant une demi-heure autour de Shikamaru qui leur expliqua leur itinéraire, qu'ils passeraient dans des endroits comportant le moins de sables mouvants possibles, tout en leur expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire au cas où ils marcheraient dedans.

Shikamaru l'attraperait avec son ombre, pouvant ainsi le faire remonter sans trop de difficultés, ou Sai créerait une longue corde afin de remonter la pauvre victime des sables.

Au final, ils n'eurent pas à remonter qui que ce soit, et le chemin à travers les dunes se passa sans trop de difficultés, à part la chaleur qui importunait Ino.

Il accélèrent le rythme en apercevant la muraille de Suna no Gakure au loin, impatients d'arriver enfin à destination et de pouvoir prendre une longue douche qui les soulagerait de tout ces grains de sables qui s'étaient infiltrés dans leurs vêtements malgré leurs capes.

Arrivés au portes du village, ils montrèrent au garde une autorisation d'entrée qui leur avait été confiée en même temps que la mission. Celui-ci les laissèrent passer, tandis qu'un autre les conduit jusqu'au Kazekage. À l'intérieur de l'estomac de Naruto, quelque chose s'agita à la pensée de revoir son ancien ami, et de devoir à nouveau mentir à quelqu'un.

Sur le chemin, il croisèrent les deux autres No Sabaku, Temari et Kankurou, qui écarquillèrent les yeux en les voyant:

« Vous...? Qu'est-ce vous faites ici? »

Shikamaru enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en fixant Temari du coin de l'œil:

« En mission. »

« Vous êtes les ninja envoyés par Konoha? » demanda le marionnettiste.

Shikamaru hocha la tête, tandis que la jeune femme se mit à sourire en tournant la tête de droite à gauche:

« Où est Uzumaki? »

Ils haussèrent un sourcil, et Sai répondit:

« Pourquoi Naruto-kun serait-il là? »

Les deux No Sabaku clignèrent des yeux:

« Gaara l'avait expressément demandé pour cette mission. »

« Hein? » fit Tsumujikaze.

La blonde dévisagea l'Anbu, avant de froncer un sourcil:

« Qui es-tu? »

« Anbu Tsumujikaze. Dans votre missive, c'est moi que votre conseil a demandé. »

Il tendit le rouleau qu'il avait reçu de Tsunade, et Kankurou se mit à le lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il referma violemment le document, persiflant:

« Ces vieilles loques... Elles ont agi dans mon dos! Je suis pourtant un membre du conseil! »

La blonde calma son frère en posant une main sur son épaule:

« Ne t'énerve pas, il y a forcément une explication. En attendant, on va les amener à Gaara, et on verra avec lui. »

D'un geste de main, elle congédia le ninja qui était auparavant chargé de les conduire au Kazekage, puis leur fit signe de la suivre. Le chemin se déroula en silence, puis arrivés face à la porte, Temari toqua:

« Gaara, l'escouade de Konoha est arrivée. »

« Fais les rentrer. » répondit la voix grave de l'ancien jinchuuriki à l'intérieur.

Elle baissa la clenche et entra dans la pièce, laissant entrer à sa suite les cinq ninja du feu. Tsu fixa les yeux turquoises de son ami sans broncher et s'avança, se plaçant aux côtés de Tenten. Ils s'inclinèrent tous rapidement, et Gaara murmura, faisant balader ses pupilles le long de l'assemblée:

« Où est Naruto Uzumaki? »

Le Nara retint un soupir et marmonna:

« Votre sœur et votre frère nous ont demandé la même chose, mais Naruto n'a jamais été demandé pour cette mission. Même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas pu venir. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Il est en entraînement au Mont Myōboku depuis trois ans. »

Les poings du manieur des sables se serrèrent, et il poursuivit d'une voix plus dure en fixant Kankurou.

« J'avais exigé qu'il vienne. »

« Je n'étais au courant de rien, Gaara. Il semble qu'ils aient remplacé Naruto par cet Anbu ici présent. »

Les paupières du roux se plissèrent tandis qu'il fusillait du regard l'Anbu qui restait de marbre, lui renvoyant son regard derrière son masque.

« Je ne suis pas Naruto Uzumaki, mais j'ai les même compétences que lui. »

« Êtes-vous un jinchuuriki? » demanda le roux de sa voix cassante.

« Cela n'empêche pas que je puisse lui être supérieur en terme de niveau. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé qu'il vienne ici pour son niveau, mais pour lui parler, et parce que lui seul peut faire cette mission. »

Un lourd silence plana quelques instants dans la pièce où la température avait chuté de quelques degrés.

« Kankurou. » fit le Kazekage d'un ton autoritaire. « Appelle immédiatement Takahito. »

La marionnettiste écarquilla les yeux puis s'exécuta, sortant du bureau. Ignorant la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, Shikamaru s'avança:

« Kazekage-sama, que diriez-vous de nous parler de notre mission en attendant que votre frère revienne? Comme ça, nous vous laisserons tranquille pour régler cette affaire avec Tsumujikaze. »

« Oui. » répondit le rouquin. Il se leva de sa chaise: « Votre Hokage doit vous en avoir parlé, un membre de l'Akatsuki sensé être mort est réapparu dans notre pays il y a plusieurs semaines. J'ai envoyé des ninja quand j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait des choses étranges, et seul l'un d'entre eux est revenu, tous les autres étaient morts. Tués par des explosions. »

Le cœur de Naruto sauta.

_'Des explosions?'_

« Il m'a fait une description de cette personne, et m'a dit que c'était un homme blond aux longs cheveux, portant le bandeau de Iwa barré, une cape aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki et ayant des bouches sur les mains. Vous connaissez cette description du bingo book, n'est-ce pas? »

Les shinobis de Konoha sursautèrent:

« Deidara. » fit Tsu d'une voix rauque.

« Oui. Celui qui m'a enlevé il y a quatre ans au nom de l'Akatsuki, et qui a été tué par Uchiha Sasuke il y a autant de temps. »

« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas un imitateur? » demanda Tenten.

« Ce shinobi l'a aussi vu en plein combat, et personne d'autre n'est capable de faire des bombes d'argiles de cette façon. Bien que cela paraisse irréel, c'est lui. »

Serrant les dents, le blond susurra

« Pensez-vous que quelqu'un aurait pu décider de le faire revivre pour une quelconque dent contre Suna? »

Gaara soupira, puis se tourna vers le hublot qui lui servait de fenêtre:

« Non. Il ne semble pas agir sous les ordres de qui que ce soit. D'après ce ninja, il hurlait qu'il voulait trouver une certaine personne, mais qui ne fait pas partie de ce pays. »

Ino leva un sourcil, ses neurones en plein fonctionnement.

« Serait-ce Uchiha Sasuke? » demanda prudemment Shikamaru.

La Kazekage le fixa, puis hocha la tête. Puis il ajouta en dirigeant son regard vers l'Anbu:

« C'est précisément une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais que ce soit Naruto qui soit présent, et non ce remplaçant de pacotille. »

Naruto sentit une veine gonfler sur son front, mais ne répliqua pas.

_'Ce type a-t-il toujours été aussi froid?'_

« En attendant... » bégaya Shikamaru en sentant la colère qui commençait à émaner du blond « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? Tsunade-sama a parlé de deux équipes, que fera la nôtre? »

Gaara s'apprêtait à répondre quand on toqua à la porte, l'interrompant. Il fit entrer son visiteur qui se trouva être Kankurou accompagné du chef du conseil. Le roux plissa les yeux en fixant le vieil homme et murmura:

« Temari, occupe toi d'eux en attendant que tout cela soit réglé. »

La femme aux couettes acquiesça, puis fit signe aux quatre jounin de la suivre. Une fois que Tsu, le Kazekage et le chef du conseil furent enfin seuls, l'ancien jinchuuriki grogna:

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Takahito-san? »

« Gaara-sama, calmez vous. Nous ne pouvions faire venir Naruto Uzumaki avec la menace de l'Akatsuki, et vous n'auriez jamais accepté. Nous avons alors été forcé de faire ceci dans votre dos. »

« Vous êtes peut-être le conseil, mais je suis encore le chef et le protecteur de ce village. Naruto est mon ami, et j'avais plusieurs choses à lui dire. Qui plus est, il était le seul capable de remplir le rôle que je lui ai attribué dans la poursuite de Deidara. »

« Même si c'était le cas... » murmura Takahito « Naruto Uzumaki n'était de toute façon pas à Konoha. »

« J'ai en effet entendu ça. »

« De toute façon, même si vous aviez quelque chose à lui dire, le plus important est de pouvoir attraper Deidara. » trancha le chef du conseil. « Tsumujikaze est l'Anbu le plus rapide du Konoha, et surpasse Naruto Uzumaki. Il a aussi la possibilité de repérer des ennemis à distance, encore une fois comme votre ami. C'est Tsunade-sama elle même qui en parlait depuis plusieurs années. »

« Et moi, je n'ai pas confiance en ce type. »

Naruto s'avança, se rendant compte que les deux Suniens oubliaient sa présence.

« Kazekage-sama, sauf votre respect, j'aimerai qu'avant de me juger, vous voyiez mes capacités. Je ne considère pas être supérieur à Naruto, qui est un de mes amis les plus proches, mais je suis pas un Genin, je suis Anbu et ce n'est pas un grade que l'on donne à la légère. »

Le vieillard resta stupéfait de l'audace du blond, tandis que Gaara fronçait les sourcils:

« Je ne cherche pas à vous rabaisser. Je veux simplement que cette opération réussisse. Cet homme a tué et enlevé le Kazekage de ce village, il m'a enlevé mon bijū, je ne laisserai pas un inconnu se charger de ça. »

« Laissez-moi faire mes preuves, et afin d'aviser ensuite. Si je ne vous suis pas suffisant, renvoyez-moi et j'essaierai de faire venir Naruto s'il en la possibilité. Seulement, ce serait laisser votre déserteur en liberté durant trois-quatre mois. »

Il se doutait bien que Gaara ne le prendrait plus de haut s'il lui montrait de quoi il était capable, et encore plus s'il lui dévoilait son identité, mais pour cela il lui faudrait d'abord l'accord de Tsunade. Ce qui serait _évidemment_ difficile à obtenir.

Cette proposition sembla plaire au roux, qui hocha la tête:

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Il va falloir faire avec ce que j'ai. »

Il se tourna vers l'homme grisonnant:

« Par contre, Takahito-san si vous me refaites un coup pareil... Je ne suis pas un enfant. Vous n'avez pas à faire des choses dans mon dos et je ne vous l'autorise pas. »

Le vieillard se raidit, puis s'inclina face à son Kazekage, murmurant des excuses. Durant quelques instants, Naruto repensa aux vieilles loques qu'étaient le conseil de Konoha, et que ceux de Suna étaient bien plus dociles et respectueuses... À moins qu'ils aient tout simplement encore la frousse de Ichibi.

Takahito sortit de la pièce, laissant alors l'Anbu et l'ancien jinchuuriki seuls, se fixant.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Kazekage-sama? Ou plutôt de Naruto, si vous préférez. »

Les yeux de Gaara se plissèrent, et il s'assit derrière son bureau:

« Je veux que vous alliez en premier lieu sur le champ de bataille de la dernière fois. Il risque d'y avoir des indices sur l'Akatsuki, c'est pour cette raison que je comptais envoyer Naruto et un ninja sensoriel. Naruto est capable de repérer les présence de personnes, et son coéquipier serait là pour repérer les pièges, ou un ninja ayant caché son chakra. »

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai aussi dans mes cordes le repérage de chakra. »

« Vous êtes un Hyuuga? »

« Non. C'est une information confidentielle. »

« Dans ce cas, comment puis-je en juger? »

Naruto choisit cet instant pour commencer à lui parler de sa situation:

« Je suis l'Anbu chargé de poursuivre Nokoribi, ce déserteur que personne n'avait jamais approché auparavant. »

Les yeux turquoises de Gaara se rétrécirent, et il murmura:

« Comment ça...? »

« Konoha avait décidé de le garder sous silence jusqu'à maintenant, mais nous avons eu l'occasion de nous confronter à Nokoribi ces derniers mois. Je suis à présent chargé d'aller sur place à chaque fois qu'il est repéré. »

Il lui tendit le rouleau que lui avait confié Tsunade avant le départ, et Gaara s'en empara, le lisant fiévreusement:

« Vous devrez donc partir souvent. »

« J'essaierai d'être le présent le plus possible. Au pire, je m'arrangerai pour rater une fois, je n'en suis plus à ça près. »

Les yeux du Kazekage roulèrent vers le côté, et il murmura:

« Vous remontez un peu dans mon estime, si tout ceci est effectivement vrai. »

Un sourire vainqueur prit place sur les lèvres du jinchuuriki, qui fut coupé:

« Je sens que vous souriez, mais n'annoncez pas victoire trop vite. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a jamais su gagner ma confiance. »

« Naruto? »

Le roux hocha la tête.

« Je comprend ceci. » fit Tsu « C'est également mon cas. »

« Vous dites que vous le connaissez... »

« C'est mon ami le plus proche. »

Gaara n'ajouta rien, mais Naruto se souvint des mots qu'avaient précédemment prononcés le Sunien:

« Vous disiez que vous aviez des choses à dire à Naruto... Étant donné que je suis un des rares à pouvoir le contacter, voulez-vous que je passe le message? »

Aussitôt, une lueur de méfiance s'alluma dans les iris turquoises, et le rouquin sembla réfléchir quelques secondes:

« Après tout, vous devriez aussi être au courant... » marmonna t-il. « C'était justement à propos de Nokoribi. Alors j'imagine que cela ne sortira pas de ce bureau. »

« Tour comme l'information selon laquelle je le poursuis. » ajouta Tsu.

Il y eut un blanc, et Gaara finit par dire:

« Il y a de bonnes chances pour que Sasuke Uchiha soit Nokoribi. »

Sous son masque, Naruto leva les sourcils:

« Je le sais. »

Ce fut au tour des pupilles du Kazekage de s'agrandir:

« Comment ça? »

« Lors de mon premier combat contre lui je l'ai découvert. »

Soudainement, il se leva et plaqua ses paumes sur le bureau:

« Naruto a été mis au courant? ! »

« Oui, il était avec moi à ce moment là. »

Hébété, le manieur des sables retomba sur sa chaises, le regard dans le vide. Puis il releva des yeux inquiets vers l'Anbu:

« Comment a-t-il réagi? »

L'homme masqué baissa la tête, et murmura:

« Mal, vous imaginez bien. »

« Ça a dû être un choc. »

« C'en était un pour tout ceux au courant. »

Le roux consentit d'un mouvement de tête.

« Qui est au courant? »

« Moi, l'Hokage, Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru. » il y eut un silence, puis Naruto s'exclama: « Et ici? À qui avez-vous fait part de vos hypothèses? »

« Personne. »

« Vous avez bien fait... » soupira Naruto. « Nous gardons ceci secret. »

« Demande de Naruto? »

« Ainsi que la mienne. »

Un infime sourire égaya le visage pâle du Kazekage qui murmura:

« Vous montez encore... »

« Vous verrez, ce n'est pas fini. »

Gaara lui envoya un regard torve auquel Naruto lui répondit avec un grand sourire:

« Je pense que tout est réglé maintenant. Je peux me retirer? »

« Oui. »

Il s'inclina doucement, puis sortit du bureau.

* * *

><p>Dérapant dans le sable, Tsu se rattrapa rapidement afin de ne pas s'écrouler au sol. À côté de lui, Sai lui demanda d'un coup d'œil s'il allait bien, et Naruto consentit avec les joues rouges.<p>

L'endroit où s'était déroulé la bataille n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres. Son mode ermite bien enclenché, il ne sentait aucune présence sur le lieu. Il tourna la tête vers Sai sont les informations de son clones lui revinrent. Il secoua la tête: rien de son côté non plus.

Naruto sourit sous son masque, ravi que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il espérait juste qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose... Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Akatsuki de laisser des traces, mais sait-on jamais... Au pire, les traces du combat déroulé pourraient sûrement apporter diverses informations.

Enfin arrivés, ils se mirent à sonder les lieux, cherchant du regard la moindre chose qui pourrait attirer leur regards. Au sol, des traces de sang avaient roussi le sable, et la roche était criblée d'entailles.

Il restait encore quelques traces du passage du déserteur. Des pas sur le sol, et son seijutsu l'informait que Deidara était bien parti dans cette direction. Seulement, de ce côté c'était le village...

Naruto tiqua en comprenant que cela ne lui servait finalement à rien. L'Akatsukien avait sûrement essayé de poursuivre l'unique survivant, avant d'abandonner pour une quelconque raison.

Malgré tout, il dit à Sai qu'il retournait sur leurs pas afin de déterminer vers où l'Iwa s'était-il rendu par la suite.

Suivant l'infime trace restante de l'énergie naturelle du blond, il finit enfin par trouver où il s'était dirigé. Seulement, un vif retour dans sa mémoire le fit se souvenir de quel endroit se trouvait aussi dans cette direction.

Le repaire de l'Akatsuki où l'équipe Kakashi et Gai avaient retrouvé Gaara, mort.

Plus de doute à avoir. C'était bien Deidara.

Il retourna rapidement vers l'artiste brun, et lui annonça la nouvelle. Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner au village, afin d'informer l'équipe Shikamaru de la direction qu'avait prit le déserteur et qu'ils puissent partir à sa poursuite.

Naruto soupira à l'idée de refaire une dizaine de kilomètres à la vitesse de Sai. S'il était seul, rentrer ne lui aurait prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais là c'était parti pour une heure de course modérée dans le désert.

Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps d'être déprimé longtemps, car le chakra d'un ninja de Suna apparut au loin, s'approchant d'eux. Naruto fit signe à son coéquipier de se stopper, et ils attendirent l'arrivée de l'homme.

Enfin face au duo de shinobis de Konoha, le chuunin se tourna vers l'Anbu, lui tendant un parchemin:

« Un message de Konoha. »

Derrière son masque, Naruto plissa les yeux, devinant l'objet de son message. Il prit le rouleau, qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Une fois le nom 'Nokoribi' repéré, il referma l'objet avant de se tourner vers Sai:

« Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais d'ici deux ou trois jours. »

L'ex Anbu de la Racine écarquilla les yeux, puis hocha la tête.

« En attendant, tu intégrera l'équipe de Shikamaru et tu leur dira ce que l'on a trouvé. Moi, j'ai une mission plus importante qui m'attend, Shikamaru comprendra. »

À peine eût-il fini sa phrase qu'il disparut dans les dunes, se mettant enfin à courir comme il le voulait.

_'Direction Ame no Kuni.'_

* * *

><p>Ayééé! Et Hallelujah! Je suis dans les temps! :D<p>

Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre de cet 'arc' Suna vous a plu... J'en connais certaines qui sont mortes d'amour en voyant Gaara... 8D

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette fic, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait de l'IC, avec Sai et Gaara. Appeler Tsu 'Moustache'... XDD Il y a que Sai pour faire ça! ^^

Voilà voilà... Durant ce chap, on a pas mal parlé de Sasuke, mais on ne l'a pas vu... Inverse dans le prochain! XD Ce sera un chapitre entièrement en POV Sasuke, ou du moins la plupart du temps.

Vous voyez que j'aime beaucoup Shikamaru... (Oh! L'annonce du siècle!) Mais j'aime aussi le ShikaTemari! =3 C'est même le seul couple hétéro que j'aime... Alors vous vous doutez bien de ce qui devrait arriver dans les prochains chapitres, non? x)

Au passage, ma fiction a été lue par Sermina... Oui, Sermina, de Sous le masque! °0° En plus de mettre une review, elle m'a fait des milliers de compliments, j'étais PIVOINE! XD ... Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été lue par une star... En tout cas, jsui trop contente! :D

Car je vous rappelle que, si le but ultime de Naruto est de devenir Hokage, le mien est que un jour mon nom soit inscrit dans le profil d'une personne en tant que Fiction préférée... J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, je sais... ^^'

BREF!

Prochain chapitre, je suis presque absolument sûre que le titre sera: Hic et Nunc.

Là, vous dites: kézako? Eh bé je vous expliquerai la prochaine fois, MOUHAHAHA!

(Allez les latinistes comme moi, lèvent la main! ... Je suis seule? XD)

J'adore ce titre... La review de Sermina faisait 3767 caractères... Bien trop pour mon dico, encore une fois XD Alors, après tout mes calculs compliqués... J'en suis arrivée à 500! Pile, ouais! :D

Et page 500 du dico, il y avait Hic et Nunc... J'étais trop contente! (Il en faut peu pour être heureux...)

Allez, bye!

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist:**

All day and all the night: The Kinks

Fascination: The Alphabeat

Use somebody: Kings of Leon

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

_[1] Bon, c'était le passage de la fangirl... Peut être que d'habitude, les filles ne seraient pas plus intéressées que ça par Shikamaru... Mais moi, avec juste un serviette, ruisselant de sueur, les cheveux lâchés... ... 'BAAAAAAVE' ! 'SAIGNEMENTS DE NEZ INTENSIFS' _


	8. Chapter 7: Hic et nunc

Salut salut tout le monde! :) Nous sommes dimanche, voilà un nouveau chapitre! :)

Bon... Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour le manga Naruto. Rating T pour violence verbale (Je sais pas pourquoi, ce terme me fait trop rire XD) et Shônen Ai sous entendu. Autres couples hétéros dont une certaine... Obsession entre une blonde et un certain Anbu ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>: Hic et nunc

* * *

><p>Se retournant une énième fois dans sa couche, le souffle court, Sasuke serra les dents, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant le long de son dos.<p>

_Au milieu des décombres, un cadavre._

_Son frère. Son ennemi. Son protecteur. Son être le plus cher._

_Jalousie, haine, effroi, douleur._

Roulant sur le dos, il serra ses doigts fins sur son drap en fronçant ses yeux clos.

_La pluie tombe, sans se stopper. Le sang s'écoule de son front, formant des larmes rougeoyantes sur ses joues._

_**Itachi**_

_La scène se transforme. Il est dans un autre endroit, l'orage a disparu._

_Une autre cadavre en dessous de lui._

_Tenant sa Kusanagi à la main. Enfoncée dans la cage thoracique du mort._

_La peau glacée. Les cheveux blonds teintés de rouge. Ses mains ensanglantées. Le bandeau de Konoha au sol à côté de lui. Les yeux si bleus devenus vitreux._

_Morts._

_Le temps se stoppe. Son souffle se coupe. Plus rien ne bouge. Plus rien ne vit._

_**« Tant que tu ne m'as pas tué... Tu ne touches pas à Konoha, et Konoha fait de même. »**_

_Sortie des ténèbres, ces phrases résonnent dans le crâne de Sasuke._

_Il est incapable de reconnaître cette voix. Qui est-ce? Naruto ou Tsumujikaze? Leur timbres ont-ils toujours paru aussi similaires?_

_La lame de son épée disparait. Le visage de l'adolescent sous lui se transforme, rajeunissant. Ses yeux se ferment, son hitai-ate revient. Il est penché au dessus de lui, fixant ce visage. Cet ami. Ce lien. Il ne peut bouger. Il ne peut respirer. Il ne peut penser. A-t-il douté à cet instant? A-t-il regretté? A-t-il pleuré? Impossible de savoir. Impossible de se souvenir._

_Un bruit sourd se fait entendre à plusieurs mètres devant, et il relève son visage._

_Un masque de renard. Deux tourbillons dessinés sur les tempes._

_L'uniforme de l'Anbu s'assombrit, rougeoie, et la lame effilée de Kusanagi transperce son torse._

_Son double tient l'épée. Et pleure._

En un grand sursaut, il revint à la réalité.

Il agrippa le tissu de son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur battant la chamade. Ses jointures déjà blanches palissèrent, et il ne cessa de haleter, les yeux écarquillés.

Qu'est-ce que c'était? Tout ce défilé de souvenirs, et de mort...

Oui... La mort était bien ce qui avait plané durant ce cauchemar.

Itachi, puis Naruto, et encore Naruto, mais tel qu'il l'avait vu à la vallée de la fin. Et Tsumujikaze, tué par sa propre main.

L'expression de douleur que son double avait affichée à ce moment restait fixée dans sa mémoire.

Pourquoi avoir rêvé de ça? Pourquoi Naruto? Pourquoi Tsumujikaze? Pourquoi la mort?

Il avait tué, de nombreuses fois. Des ennemis, des cobayes, un frère. Mais jamais il n'en avait rêvé auparavant. La mort était son quotidien, comme elle est celui de tout ninja. Il ne la craignait plus depuis longtemps. Il serait même prêt à mourir en la regardant en face, l'expression neutre des Uchiha sur le visage.

Sa respiration se calma, prenant la forme de longues inspirations tandis qu'il fermait ses paupières et tentait de remettre son cerveau en marche.

Il dirigea son regard vers l'horloge murale accrochée au mur face à lui et qui indiquait que l'aurore ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez. En un soupir las, il sortit de son futon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du repaire afin de se nettoyer de ce film de sueur qui l'avait recouvert durant son cauchemar.

Sa douche prise, il ressortit de la pièce et prit ses vêtements qu'il revêtit rapidement, tandis qu'il exécutait son jutsu de métamorphose. Une fois ceci fait, il prit son étui à shuriken, sa Kusanagi et sa pochette de kunai, et quitta le repaire sans cérémonie, n'accordant même pas un dernier regard à l'endroit sur lequel la soirée précédente Suigetsu s'était pourtant trouvé.

Il semblait qu'il était parti pendant qu'il dormait, cet ennuyeux épéiste. Cela l'arrangeait, il ne voulait pas risquer des au revoir larmoyants. C'était vraiment le genre de chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

Resserrant l'attache de sa cape, il s'élança sous la pluie de Ame, toujours présente et résistant à l'envahisseur. L'Uchiha prit soin de ne pas marcher dans les flaques qui s'était formées, commençant son voyage en direction d'un petit village du Pays du Vent.

Pour ces prochaines semaines, le planning serait simple. Après son assassinat - un bourgeois venant de Kusa semblait vouloir la mort d'une certaine Minako Yōzo, riche descendante d'une famille de voleurs - il se rendrait à Konoha. Il faudrait qu'il parvienne à trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la forêt des Nara, mais avec son Sharingan cela ne devrait pas être très difficile.

La seule chose qui le rendait anxieux, c'était indubitablement cette absence. Où et quand l'Anbu se remontrerait à lui? Ces interrogations n'avaient pas cessé de se répéter dans son crâne depuis la veille, et son cœur s'accélérait à cette pensée.

Oui, il avait véritablement peur.

Peur qu'à l'arrivée, ce type auquel il avait maintenant presque _confiance _ne vienne lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Ces mots qu'il lui avait prononcé, sur la confiance justement, il les avait cru inconsciemment. Mais le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit. Cela le bloquait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Auparavant, il aurait été capable de prévoir ses mouvements, ses réactions, ses pensées. Mais là, l'Anbu l'avait véritablement surpris. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bon nombre d'années... En vérité... Depuis qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles confrontations avec Naruto.

Cependant le jinchuuriki n'avait jamais réussi à le mettre dans une telle incompréhension. Si parfois il l'avait étonné, c'était tout. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un type presque inconnu puisse à ce point le troubler.

Et pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. À l'instant même où cet homme masqué lui avait tenu tête, il avait comprit qu'il était particulier. Comment? Il n'en savait rien. C'était plus qu'une intuition, c'était une réelle affirmation qu'il avait ressentie, et dont son esprit ne s'était jamais débarrassé.

Peut-être était-ce cette ressemblance infime qu'il avait décelée entre les deux shinobis, il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

La pluie s'arrêta, laissant le soleil faire une petite apparition derrière les nuages noirs qui constellaient le ciel. Au loin, une forêt vert foncé détonnant du paysage grisâtre du Pays de la Pluie se formait sur un grand arc de cercle. Arrivant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, l'odeur de la pluie mélangée à celle des conifères s'installa, la senteur forte lui coupant la respiration quelques instants.

Il pénétra dans le bois humide, commençant à courir en hauteur pour échapper aux mares de boues qu'abritaient la forêt à la frontière entre Ame, Konoha et Suna.

À son grand malheur, un brouillard épais s'installa entre les pins, et sa vue commença à être dangereusement bloquée. Il activa son Sharingan afin de ne pas se prendre bêtement un branche en plein visage et ralentit sa cadence, se concentrant sur les mouvements que la brume créerait si un ennemi tentait de le prendre par surprise.

Mais il décela une infime présence à plusieurs mètres de lui, le faisant se stopper brusquement, reconnaissant ce chakra si particulier et caché.

« Toi... » lâcha t-il, la cadence de son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant légèrement.

La purée de pois se dégagea doucement, et laissa apparaître une chevelure brune, ainsi qu'un masque de céramique.

Renard au museau pourpre, et tourbillons bleus sur les tempes.

« Tsumujikaze. »

Sous son masque, Naruto sourit.

* * *

><p>Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il fixa le ciel avec une expression morose sur le visage. Le soleil brûlant lui caressa la peau, et il plissa le front, ébloui par la luminosité, avant de marmonner:<p>

« Quelle galère... »

Après son habituelle litanie, Shikamaru se remit à marcher, cherchant vainement un coin où il pourrait se poser, à l'ombre de préférence.

Il détestait Suna. Il détestait le soleil brûlant qui donne des coups de soleil. Il détestait le sable qui s'incrustait dans ses yeux, _et-après-il-fallait-passer-une heure-sous-le-robinet-pour-apaiser-la-douleur_. Il détestait ce ciel bleu. Pas un seul nuage. À quoi pouvaient bien s'occuper les ninjas de Suna? Il devaient vraiment s'emmerder à longueur de journée, s'ils ne pouvaient même plus observer les nuages en paix.

En plus, pas moyen de pouvoir ne serait-ce que discuter avec ses coéquipiers. Naruto était parti en mission 'secrète' d'après le Kazekage - même s'il avait immédiatement compris que c'était simplement Sasuke -, Sai n'était pas un bon camarade de discussions et Ino et Tenten pleurnichaient parce que leurs amoureux respectif n'étaient pas présents. Sérieusement, Tsunade-hime n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux pour ses équipiers?

Bon, d'accord Ino était la femme avec qui il était le plus proche de toute sa promotion à cause de leur équipe, Tenten était très sympathique et agréable locutrice, et Sai était un ninja très doué, mais l'absence de l'Anbu au sein du groupe provoquait tout de même un gros vide. Après tout, c'était presque lui le deuxième chef d'équipe.

Continuant de fixer le ciel avec une moue contrariée, il finit par repérer à plusieurs mètres de lui, adossée à un mur, la sœur du Kazekage qui le fixait d'un œil amusé.

Quand elle comprit qu'il avait remarqué sa présence et qu'ils furent assez proche pour s'entendre, elle marmonna:

« Tu attends quoi, de la neige? Désolée, mais c'est quelque chose d'impossible dans cette région, tu devrais le savoir. »

Il soupira tandis que la commissure de sa bouche formait un pli désabusé:

« Merci, je ne suis pas le dernier des débiles. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » ricana t-elle « Je le sais depuis que tu m'as prise au piège avec ton ombre dans cette arène à Konoha. »

Il haussa les épaules en se rappelant de sa joute contre Temari, durant leur première rencontre. Un combat qui avait visiblement conquit le public qui était resté bouche bée, principalement sur le final du Nara.

« Si tu le dis. »

Elle s'écarta du mur d'un petit coup d'épaule et vint se poster à côté du brun, et ils se mirent à marcher sans un mot.

Après plusieurs minutes à cheminer de rues en rues, Temari prit enfin la parole:

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Uzumaki? »

Il leva un sourcil surpris:

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? On vous l'a dit, il est en entraînement. »

« C'est ça, et mon éventail est fait en jambon. »

Il lui envoya un regard blasé suite à son expression douteuse, et elle consentit à poursuivre:

« Franchement, ce type est un des derniers jinchuuriki vivants, le type qu'il a poursuivi durant des années est dans dans la nature, et il laisse son village? Désolée, mais même si je ne connais pas très bien Uzumaki, j'ai tout de même deviné qu'il était un homme d'honneur, et il ne risquerait pas de laisser se reproduire le drame de la destruction de Konoha. C'était déjà le même schéma la dernière fois, il était en _entraînement_ et Pain a attaqué votre village jusqu'à qu'il n'y reste que des ruines. »

« Peut-être, mais depuis nous avons prit des précautions depuis. » bougonna la Nara. « Et puis, n'oublie pas que c'est lui qui a tué Pain. Il en est revenu changé et dix fois plus fort. Alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que donnerons trois ans d'entraînement intensifs. »

La blonde se stoppa et le fixa de ses yeux couleur jade, les sourcils froncés. Il lui rendit son regard, puis elle poussa un son désabusé et ils reprirent leur marche:

« J'imaginais bien que ce serait de toute façon parler à un sourd. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir demandé? »

« Il n'y a que toi et cet Anbu qui me cachez des choses. Et je ne connais pas assez ce mec pour pouvoir aller le trouver comme je l'ai fait avec toi. »

Shikamaru se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu deviner tant de choses d'une simple entrevue de trois minutes, mais elle reprit la parole:

« Je veux juste savoir si ce qu'Uzumaki fait en ce moment est vraiment plus important que Gaara, au point qu'il l'abandonne dans un moment pareil. »

Il soupira, se disant que ce serait inutile de nier plus longtemps:

« Oui. »

« C'est Uchiha? »

Le Nara ne répondit pas, et Temari comprit qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle essaie plus longtemps. Au moins, elle avait une réponse. Et elle se doutait que le brun n'était pas du genre à mentir. Elle changea alors de sujet au détour d'une ruelle:

« Tu es enfin devenu Jounin alors. »

Il se souvint des derniers mots de la blonde avant qu'elle ne parte de Konoha, peu de temps avant que son frère ne se fasse enlever par l'Akatsuki.

« Ouais. C'est Tsunade-sama qui me l'a proposé il y a un an environ. Depuis, j'ai une équipe de Genin. »

« Ah bon? Je ne savais pas que tu avais la fibre enseignante. »

Il s'esclaffa, et murmura, son regard commençant à se perdre dans le vide:

« Ouais. Mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix... Les dernières volontés de mon maître étaient que quand son fils aurait l'âge, je devienne son maître. Alors il fallait que je commence à apprendre à enseigner un peu. »

« Et ça marche? »

« À priori. Ils sont tous très bons, ça différencie de mon équipe à moi. Je pense que d'ici un ou deux ans, ils seront Chuunin. »

« Tu es optimiste. »

« Peut-être. »

Ils rirent à l'unisson quelques instants avant que Shikamaru ne reprenne la parole:

« Et ici? À part cette histoire de l'Akatsuki, rien n'a changé? »

« Oui. Comme tu le vois, l'Akatsuki nous laisse tranquille maintenant que nous n'avons plus de Bijū. Et c'est encore plus calme maintenant que la moitié de nos ninjas sont absent pour les Examens Chuunin. »

Il acquiesça, et Temari reprit le fil de la conversation en murmurant d'une voix basse:

« Ce Tsumujikaze... On peut vraiment lui faire confiance? »

Prit au dépourvu, l'héritier des Nara prit quelques secondes à répondre, mais hocha la tête:

« Oui. Ce n'était pas avec narcissisme qu'il a dit qu'il avait le niveau de Naruto. »

« Je me fiche de son niveau, je veux savoir s'il ne risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit qui compromettrait la mission. J'ai déjà appris qu'il avait dû partir en pleine reconnaissance de lieux. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Gaara ne dise rien. »

Shikamaru avait été prévenu durant le chemin que Tsu continuerait de poursuivre Sasuke même s'ils étaient en mission, et qu'il mettrait au courant le Kazekage. Vu que Nokoribi était un déserteur de rang S, l'ancien jinchuuriki n'aurait de tout façon pas eu son mot à dire.

« C'est mon ami, et je peux t'affirmer que pour rien au monde il ne vous fera quoi que ce soit de mauvais. C'est tout de même un Anbu de Konoha! Pourquoi êtes-vous si méfiants à son égard? »

« C'est un inconnu. » fit-elle « Et pour une mission concernant l'Akatsuki, nous aurions aimé avoir uniquement des hommes de confiance. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous fichons de son niveau, nous voulons simplement être certains qu'il ne divulguera jamais quoi que ce soit. Et il pouvait tout aussi bien être un ex-anbu de le Racine. »

Shikamaru retint une remarque à propos de la présence d'un ancien Anbu de Danzō dans son équipe.

« Mais si tu me dit qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, alors je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. » dit-elle « Tu es du genre honnête. Ce serait trop barbant pour toi de mentir. »

Il rit jaune, tandis qu'elle le fixait du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire. Finalement, en arrivant près de l'immeuble du Kazekage, elle prit congé et lui dit:

« Bon, à demain pour le départ en direction du repaire de l'Akatsuki. »

« Ouais. »

Ils se séparèrent, non sans que chacun ne jettent un dernier regard en arrière, accompagné d'un sourire.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si chiant d'être à Suna.

* * *

><p>« Tsumujikaze. »<p>

Sentant les accents graves qui s'étaient installés dans la voix du déserteur, Naruto se tendit.

Il appréhendait légèrement cette confrontation. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à presque trois semaines, et il ne savait pas comment réagirait l'Uchiha face à son retour.

« Tu ne me reconnais plus Uchiha? Je suis blessé. » tenta t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela ne changea pas grand chose, étant donné que Sasuke continuait de le fixer de ses deux orbes noires d'encre, semblant l'analyser.

« Où étais-tu? »

Sous la céramique, Naruto écarquilla les yeux, étonné de la question de son meilleur ami. Comment ça, où est-ce qu'il était? Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça! Il avait imaginé simplement que Sasuke l'ignorerait, s'irrite qu'il revienne pour le poursuivre, ou encore le fixe avec un regard supérieur en se moquant de lui.

Mais ceci, non. Pas cette question presque agressive, non pas par dépit, mais dû à de l'inquiétude.

De l'inquiétude... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

Il prit soin de garder un ton détaché et moqueur:

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? Ça me touche! »

Les yeux corbeaux du brun se plissèrent, et le blond comprit que tenter de détendre l'atmosphère à coup de piques serait inutile:

« 'S'inquiéter' est un bien grand mot. » répondit Sasuke de sa voix grave « Je me demandais si tu avais finalement décidé de lancer Konoha me tuer. »

Naruto se tendit et reprit immédiatement son sérieux, serrant les poings:

« ...Tu recommences avec cette histoire! Mais c'est pas possible, comment tu vas comprendre que je ne te veux aucun- »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. » le coupa l'Uchiha « Mets-toi simplement à ma place et imagine quelle serait la chose à laquelle tu penserais en premier quand la personne qui te poursuit disparaît brusquement? »

Les intonations dures des mots du brun figèrent l'Anbu, qui écarquilla les yeux.

Vraiment, quelque chose était différent en Sasuke aujourd'hui.

Avant, il agissait et parlait comme un Uchiha, c'est à dire qui prend tout le monde de haut, et pisse sur ceux qui sont en dessous de lui. Mais là il revenait presque sept ans en arrière, se rappelant les intonations de sa voix quand il lui disait que plus jamais il ne voulait voir un de ses proches mourir, qu'il était son meilleur ami. Ce Sasuke-là qu'il avait apprécié, et aimé.

Il se sentit presque obligé de s'expliquer, comme un enfant prit en faute:

« Naruto est revenu au village. Je suis donc resté à ses côtés, et j'ai été envoyé dans une mission longue. Je prend d'ailleurs de mon temps pour partir à ta recherche, et tenir ma promesse. »

« On dirait que tu la tiens quand ça te plaît. »

« Oh c'est bon hein! Je suis humain, j'ai le droit à un peu de vacances aussi! »

Sasuke releva un sourcil, puis eut un rictus moqueur à l'entente des mots de l'Anbu.

Alors c'était ça sa raison? L'impression de s'être inquiété pour rien durant presque deux semaines l'irrita légèrement.

« Si tu le dis. »

Toute ses inquiétudes, tout son stress s'était envolé d'un seul coup. Il avait accepté sans un mot toutes ses explications et lui avait même _parlé_. Bon sang, depuis quand ça ne lui était pas arrivé?

'_Depuis Naruto'_, cette affirmation se présenta à ses yeux.

Vraiment, Tsmujikaze était comme un double de Naruto. Cette même impression de chaleur, de joie, mais en même temps cette douleur quand il avait comprit que Sasuke ne lui faisait pas confiance au premier abord. La seule chose qui différait était bien sûr son apparence, mais aussi sa force. À chacun de leurs combats, Tsumujikaze et lui n'avaient pas réussi à se départager, et il était certains qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup de facettes de son adversaire.

En un mouvement, l'Anbu se craqua les doigts et murmura:

« Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, on y va? »

Sasuke se sentit sourire en coin, puis détacha sa cape, l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la branche sur laquelle il se tenait.

« Si tu pouvais dissiper ce brouillard, ça m'arrangerait aussi. »

Naruto rit, et forma un signe qui annula son jutsu Suiton qu'il avait utilisé pour stopper l'Uchiha. Suite à ça, Tsu enleva à son tour sa cape qu'il se contenta d'envoyer valser derrière lui. Ils se mirent en garde et se fixèrent, l'air lourd et humide planant autour d'eux les enfermant comme dans un bulle. À l'écart du monde, ils ne pensaient plus à rien sauf à l'autre, une stratégie d'attaque, à prévoir les mouvements qu'ils devraient contrer ou esquiver.

Ce fut Naruto qui débuta la danse, il sortit un kunai qu'il jeta en direction du déserteur qui l'évita habilement. À peine eût-il fini son pas de côté qu'un clone de l'Anbu fut là pour l'accueillir, et Sasuke qui avait à son tour sorti une arme s'en débarrassa rapidement. Il se retourna à temps pour empêcher de se prendre un coup dans l'estomac, et para le poing du blond qui suivit immédiatement après.

Continuant leur danse d'enchaînement de frappes, d'esquives puis de retour, il commencèrent à tourbillonner jusqu'à devenir presque invisibles. Chacun en retirait même un certain amusement, comme si c'était un jeu auquel ils semblaient jouer depuis des années.

Vraiment, cet Anbu était un étrange phénomène.

Capable de lui tirer des micro-sourires, capable de le surprendre, capable de le surpasser, capable de l'apprécier, capable de le respecter.

Ils auraient dû se détester. Ils étaient ennemis, provenant de deux camps différents. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se serait passé si Tsumujikaze n'avait jamais connu Naruto.

L'un ou l'autre serait mort durant leur premier combat.

Mais en même temps, Tsumujikaze aurait-il ne serait-ce qu'exister sans Naruto?

Ce qui étonnait le plus l'Uchiha, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'Anbu auparavant. D'habitude, les amis de l'Uzumaki finissaient un jour par se faire connaître, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà connus. Le jinchuuriki était capable de faire changer n'importe qui, simplement par des mots et la force de sa volonté.

Et ça... Il en avait été la victime.

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

Il attendait.

Exactement une semaine depuis qu'il avait enfin pu parvenir à contrôler son nouveau Sharingan. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi puissant. La force d'Itachi coulait en ses veines, et l'excitation de ce qui allait venir ne faisait que renforcer son impatience.

Il allait enfin pouvoir le tuer. Lui, cet habitant de Konoha, ce traître, ce pot-de-colle insupportable et bruyant.

Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres à la pensée de la façon dont il se débarrasserait de son ancien camarade.

Il ne voulait pas trop s'y attarder. Au moment où il l'aurait enfin tué de ses propres mains, il devrait s'occuper de ce village de pourris. Tuer chaque habitant un par un serait long, mais il allait le faire. Et quand cela serait terminé, il pourrait enfin hurler au monde qu'il avait vengé son clan, qu'il avait vengé son frère, et il serait en paix. Tout irait mieux. Juste ces profiteurs qu'il faudrait tous liquider, l'un après l'autre, ceux qui vivaient heureux grâce à Itachi et qui continuaient de l'insulter de tous les noms.

Ses poings se serrèrent vivement, mais une grand sourire prit sa place sur son visage, tandis qu'il murmurait entre ses dents:

« Tout sera bientôt fini... Nii-san. »

Au loin, il sentit enfin un chakra connu s'avancer, et il frissonna d'anticipation.

Oui... Plus que celui-là... Et il pourrait enfin être heureux.

Quand son ancien camarade se planta face à lui, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans ce qui semblait être un ancien champ victime de la guerre, il reprit contenance ainsi que son habituel masque de froideur.

Il plongea ses abysses dans les yeux de Naruto, remarquant soudainement ce détail troublant.

Pourquoi ses yeux étaient jaunes? Et quelle était cette couleur orange autour des paupières?

Néanmoins, malgré ce changement de physique étonnant, l'Uzumaki eut un grand sourire et murmura:

« Tiens... Ça faisait longtemps. »

L'Uchiha leva un sourcil, toujours aussi blasé de cette manie de vouloir faire de l'ironie que possédait le jinchuuriki. Il prit alors son ton le plus froid et répondit:

« Je ne suis pas venu discuter, Naruto. »

Les traits joyeux de Naruto se désintégrèrent, et l'Uchiha se baissa pour tenir son bras, tout en activant son Mangekyou Sharingan éternel.

« Aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir. »

Un crépitement connu résonna dans la plaine déchirée, et il se transforma en cri de milliers d'oiseaux. Une commissure de la bouche de Naruto se releva.

« Si c'est le cas, je ne serais pas le seul, Sasuke. »

Tiquant à nouveau sur cette phrase qui l'avait tant irrité lors de leur dernière joute, le brun grogna:

« Comme si je pouvais être tué par un pauvre nul comme toi. »

« Le _pauvre nul _comme tu dis a chassé l'Akatsuki de Konoha. » rétorqua le blond.

« Je ne suis pas Pain. »

Cette affirmation n'avait jamais été aussi vraie. Il ne cherchait pas la paix, il cherchait la vengeance. Il se fichait du monde ninja, il voulait simplement que sa propre famille ait droit au repos.

« Je sais. Tu es mon ami. Ma famille. »

L'image de sa mère s'imposa aux yeux de Sasuke, lui souriant doucement. Puis celle du dos de son père, sur ce fameux ponton. Sa tante qui lui demandait des nouvelles d'Itachi. Son oncle qui dirigeait le magasin d'armes. Ses petits cousins qui l'admiraient quand il leur montrait un lancer de shuriken. Son frère, qui souriait encore à cette époque.

« Ma famille est morte le jour où ton village a ordonné à mon frère de devenir un déserteur. »

Le blond se tendit légèrement, et Sasuke planta ses yeux rouge sang dans ses pupilles batraciennes.

« C'est pour cette raison que je vais te tuer. » murmura t-il entre ses dents, avant de se jeter sur Naruto, toute main en avant.

Aussitôt, le jinchuuriki recula et prit une lame de chakra qui se teint d'une lueur verte.

« On mourra tout les deux, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Naruto contra l'attaque foudre de son ami par le vent, et le crépitement disparut. Sasuke ne laissa pas de dépit teindre son visage et se remit à attaquer, ne voulant plus laisser le temps au shinobi de le contrer. Invoquant au passage un kunai, la bataille se remit à faire rage. Les coups pleuvaient, instoppables. Le son de l'acier se répercutait dans la plaine, et des oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin.

Sasuke remarqua rapidement que les mouvements de l'Uzumaki étaient différents. Beaucoup plus souples, rapides, précis. Son Sharingan n'arrivait presque pas à la suivre, et il était comme hypnotisé par ces orbes jaunes, au pupilles allongées.

De son côté, Naruto n'était pas en reste non plus, et ressentait des soubresauts dans son estomac quand il fixait les nouvelles pupilles de l'Uchiha. Auparavant, jamais il n'avait vu le Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke, mais celui-ci, doux mélange entre un atome et le symbole de celui d'Itachi le troublait.

Sasuke s'écarta vivement de son ex-coéquipier, puis forma plusieurs signes avant de hurler:

« Katon! Gougyakuu no jutsu! »

Une immense gerbe de flammes sortit de sa gorge, venant enflammer le blond qui écarquillait les yeux sous la puissance du jutsu tout en tentant vainement se protéger de ses bras.

Quand sa technique prit fin, la fumée prit place et Sasuke ne parvint plus à voir Naruto. Soudain, un éclat doré prit forme entre les volutes de cendres noires, et les yeux de l'Uchiha s'agrandirent.

Tout son corps semblait en feu, seulement pas de la couleur auquel il s'attendait. Des inscriptions couraient le long de ses membres jusqu'au sceau qui s'affichait sur le ventre du jinchuuriki. Des oreilles s'étiraient du crâne du blond, et sa peau était devenue légèrement dorée. Seuls ses yeux devenus rouges sang faisaient exception et ressortaient sur toute cette lumière.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Naruto en voyant l'air béat de son ami:

« J'ai appris à contrôler Kyuubi pendant que tu étais je-ne-sais-où à te faire greffer les pupilles de ton frère. Plutôt classe, non? »

Les sourcils du bruns s'arquèrent, tandis qu'il comprenait un peu mieux. C'était donc ça, la forme qu'il prenait quand il utilisait le chakra de Kyuubi. Il se souvenait de la forme qu'avait prise Killer Bee, cet espèce d'immense poulpe qui avait bien failli le tuer.

Reprenant contenance, Sasuke prit parti du fait que les pupilles du senjutsu avaient disparut pour essayer d'envoyer son adversaire dans le Tsukuyomi. Après s'être rendu compte de l'impossibilité de la chose, il plaqua sa main au sol et des dizaines de serpents blancs s'échappèrent, sifflant rapidement en direction du blond. Il forma immédiatement des dizaines de clones à ses côtés, quand brusquement il revint à sa forme initiale. Il grogna, se passant une main dans les cheveux tandis que les clones s'occupaient des reptiles:

« Aah... Ton attaque m'a bouffé trop de chakra. »

Sasuke répondit d'un rictus et profita de l'ouverture pour attaquer de front. Cependant, quand il essaya de donner un coup d'épée au blond, celui-ci disparut en un nuage de fumée blanche. L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, apercevant quelques mètres plus loin Naruto qui le fixait d'un air dur, un clone de chaque côté de lui en train de lui faire un Rasengan dans chaque main.

« C'est bientôt fini. » fit Naruto.

Sasuke siffla, puis se baissa pour se tenir le poignet et forma un Chidori. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il ajouta un ingrédient secret à son jutsu, l'Amaterasu, puis avança.

Dans les éclairs, des flammes noires apparurent, entourant sa main d'un voile de ténèbres menaçant. N'importe qui se prendrait cette technique mourrait sur le coup. C'était son dernier jutsu. Après cela, il n'aurait plus assez d'énergie pour quoi que ce soit. Sa carte maîtresse, élaborée il y a moins de deux jours auparavant.

Cependant, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du blond, s'étant mis à courir, celui-ci fit à son tour quelque chose d'inattendu.

Chaque orbe tourbillonnant se fit rassembler d'un claquement de main au dessus de sa tête, devenant un Rasengan géant et un troisième clone apparut au dessus du blond pour y apporter une différence.

Un son cinglant et aigu fendit l'air et recouvrit même le son du Chidori. Un énorme shuriken de chakra qui sifflait avec violence dans l'air, sous les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke.

Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Une telle puissance... Lui aussi mourrait d'une attaque pareille.

La peur le caressa, le faisant frissonner tandis qu'il appréhendait de devoir combattre _ça_.

Cependant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, et crut en son nouveau jutsu. Le blond aussi se mit à courir vers lui, son immense jutsu tenant dans sa main au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'il se mit à hurler:

« OODAMA RASEN-SHURIKEN! » [1]

Il balança son bras vers l'avant en synchronisation parfaite avec Sasuke qui hurla à son tour:

« SEN HONŌ NO KAMINARI TORI! » [2]

Une immense explosion se fit entendre, et le sol autour d'eux commença à trembler. Les deux techniques si puissantes se faisaient un bras de fer, au prix de détruire tout leur environnement. Les arbres à proximité se couchèrent, une grande fissure apparut sur le sol, et le ciel devint noir. Les deux shinobis restèrent debout, la concentration au maximum, tandis qu'ils utilisaient le peu de chakra qu'ils pouvaient garder en même temps que leur attaque pour rester fixés au sol et ne pas tomber.

Le bras gauche de Sasuke commença à s'engourdir, il sentit comme des milliers d'aiguilles s'infiltrer dans sa peau et un rapide coup de Sharingan lui permit de voir ses cellules se faire endommager une à une. De son côté, Naruto n'allait pas mieux. Il fixait avec nervosité son bras qui le brûlait et l'électrocutait à la fois, retenant des hurlement de souffrance.

Soudain, tout explosa, et un rayon aveuglant les projeta en arrière.

Il retombèrent durement au sol, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un sol tellement il ne restait que des débris, et restèrent par terre à se tenir le bras en sifflant.

L'Uchiha ne pouvait presque plus bouger librement son membre, et il se sentait encore traversé de part et d'autre de ces monstrueuses aiguilles sorties d'on-ne-sait-où. Vraiment, jamais il n'aurait cru que Naruto soit capable d'élaborer des jutsu pareils. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable auparavant. Une telle capacité destructrice compressée en une sphère de chakra vent? Il était persuadé que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais maîtriser cette technique.

L'Uzumaki serrait son poignet en enfonçant douloureusement ses dents dans la chair de ses lèvres. La douleur était insupportable. Par il ne savait quel miracle le feu avait disparu, mais la brûlure était encore présente. Son corps était toujours engourdi par le courant électrique qui l'avait traversé, et à ce moment il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il retenait avec peine des gémissements de souffrance, et se mit a chercher du regard son ancien ami.

Sasuke roula sur le dos et se releva difficilement, haletant longuement. Les pupilles de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, et son cœur se mit à battre fort.

Bon sang, pourquoi son corps ne voulait-il pas bouger? ! Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, jusqu'à se faire tuer!

Non... Il ne pouvait pas... Mourir maintenant. Pas par la main de Sasuke. Pas laisser Konoha se faire détruire une nouvelle fois.

Le brun s'avança vers lui, le fixant de ses orbes froides et déterminées, et surtout pleines de haine et de souffrance.

Sasuke sortit un kunai de sa pochette d'armes avec sa main droite et s'approcha à pas lents du blond qui retenait sa respiration. Il se mit à cheval sur le corps faible et immobile de Naruto, l'empêchant de s'enfuir si jamais il y parvenait, et leva son arme.

Enfin... Ça allait être fini!

« Sa-Sasuke... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant ce sanglot.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment me tuer de sang froid? »

Cette question, à la fois pleurée et hurlée avec les quelques restes de forces qui restait à cet adolescent, sur le point de se faire assassiner par son meilleur ami le fit frissonner violemment.

« Tu pourrais me tuer de sang froid, Sasuke? ! » continua de crier Naruto « Après avoir dit que j'étais ton meilleur ami? ! »

Sasuke ne savait quoi répondre, il était troublé. Ces larmes qui s'écoulaient des yeux bleus l'hypnotisaient, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ce pourquoi il était là. Avec peu de conviction, il murmura:

« Ce lien entre nous a disparu, Naruto. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu abats pas ce putain de kunai, hein? ! » cria l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke resta bloqué, perdu et totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi tu me tues pas comme tu as tué Orochimaru? ! Je suis ton ennemi? Tue-moi, alors! »

Il lui hurlait de faire ce à quoi il pensait depuis si longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, prêt, que se passait-il? Pourquoi sa main ne parvenait pas à descendre? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter que son ancien équipier meure? !

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? » continua de hurler Naruto « Qu'il neige? Que Kyuubi se mette à danser la carioca? Dis-moi ce qu'il te bloque, **Sasuke**! »

Le brun resserra son emprise sur son arme, ses poings commençant à trembler.

« Tu ne peux pas? » fit la voix brisée du blond. « Alors ne dis pas que notre lien est brisé, teme! Tu es mon meilleur ami, je l'ai toujours pensé! Je l'ai pensé quand je voulais te ramener, et je le pense encore quand je veux te tuer rien que pour que tu échappes à la sentence à Konoha! Rien que pour que tu restes avec moi, où que tu ailles! J'ai survécu pour te ramener, il n'est pas question que je meure sans toi! Soit on reste vivants ensemble, soit on meurt tout les deux! » Sasuke se mit à serrer les dents, tandis que Naruto continuait de hurler: « Choisis, Sasuke! Ne suis-je rien de plus qu'un idiot incapable pour toi? Ce "meilleur ami" n'a t-il plus aucun sens à tes yeux? ! »

«Naruto... **LA FERME**!»

En un hurlement de rage, il abattit de toutes ses forces l'arme en direction du corps en dessous de lui. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et quelques instants, il se retrouva transporté des années en arrière.

_Sur un ponton, derrière lui passe un blond qui fixe le chemin qui lui fait face le regard vide. Le soleil se couche et teint la scène d'une couleur rouge orangée et douce. Il se sent observé derrière lui et se retourne. Le blondinet a une figure gênée, et détourne le menton et fermant les yeux. Le brun fait de même, et le garçon blond se remet à marcher. Il a un dernier regard en arrière et sourit doucement, tandis que le garçon assit fait de même._

_'Je ne suis pas le seul.'_

_..._

...

Le vent résonne dans la pleine déchirée, s'engouffrant entre les deux corps.

Immobiles. Silencieux. Choqués.

Sasuke avait abattu son kunai, mais pas de sang s'était écoulé.

Il s'était planté à côté du visage du blond qui le fixait de ses azurs écarquillés. Une dizaine de secondes après, les traits du visage hâlé se décrispèrent, et il se remit à respirer un grand coup tandis que Sasuke restait perdu et déboussolé, ses yeux faisant navette entre son arme et le jinchuuriki.

L'Uzumaki entreprit de calmer son cœur malmené, et se mit a fixer les nuages noirs.

« Ce jour-là, » souffla t-il « dans la vallée de la fin, tu es tombé au dessus de moi, comme maintenant... J'étais réveillé. »

Au souvenir de ce fameux jour, Sasuke sursauta.

« Ce jour là, tu n'as pas pu me tuer. Et aujourd'hui ce n'est pas différent. »

Sasuke ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il été bloqué? Quel était ce 'Non!' qui avait été hurlé dans son crâne au moment où le kunai n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Naruto? Il était prêt pourtant. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

Seulement voilà, cette image ne parvenait pas à disparaître de son esprit.

Lui, penché au dessus de son meilleur ami, ses mèches corbeaux lui frôlant le nez, ses abysses plongées dans ces paupières closes, comme hypnotisées.

Incapable de bouger. Incapable de parler. Il avait même retenu sa respiration. À cet instant, c'était Naruto, et rien d'autre. Plus rien ne comptait. Il se fichait les sillons de pluie glacée qui lui rentraient dans la nuque. Il se fichait de l'approche de son ancien professeur. Il était là, et il avait failli tuer Naruto, il en avait eu l'occasion, mais il n'avait pas pu. Seuls ce souvenirs, ces disputes, ces yeux si bleus, ce sourire éclatant lui restaient en tête.

Complètement perdu dans son monde, la main de Sasuke relâcha l'arme et son bras vint se ramener le long de son corps, comme désarticulé.

Il fixait un point dans le vide, l'esprit creux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit...?

D'un seul coup, ses épaules se relâchèrent, et il retomba sur le torse du blond. Celui-ci se redressa tant bien que mal et posa une main sur son épaule, fixant le sol.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Sasuke. »

D'un geste un peu hésitant, il s'avança, et entoura de ses bras ce dos blanc légèrement tremblant, se gorgeant de l'odeur de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis là. Et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

Sasuke sentit quelque chose lâcher en lui. Toute sa retenue, son orgueil, il s'en fichait. Il se courba, sa tête finissant sur cette épaule familière, et sa joue sembla soudainement humide

Une larme glissa des yeux du brun, finissant dans le dos du blond qui s'étonna:

« Sasuke...? Tu...- »

« C'est la pluie. » rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix cassée et grave.

Comme le naïf qu'il est, Naruto tourna son regard vers le ciel, mais en voyant qu'aucune goutte ne tombait, il comprit. Il resserra alors son emprise et murmura:

« Oui. C'est la pluie. »

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

Sasuke essayant de frapper de plein fouet la poitrine de l'Anbu, Naruto effectua un saut périlleux arrière, se réceptionnant maladroitement sur la branche derrière lui. Un léger rire moqueur s'éleva, et Tsu fusilla du regard Sasuke.

« L'élite Anbu est incapable de retomber sur ses pieds? » fit Sasuke, sarcastique. « Quelle honte pour Konoha... »

De son extrême maturité, Naruto rétorqua un _'gnagnagna' _qui fut accueilli d'un encore plus grand sourire provenant du brun.

Il aurait bien voulu répliquer autre chose, mais sincèrement il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas combattu, et il s'était légèrement laissé allé ces derniers jours. Qui plus est, il sortait à peine d'une gueule de bois.

Il aurait voulu s'effondrer sur le bois, pantelant, mais Sasuke était toujours debout. Celui-ci aussi semblait assez fatigué, mais arrivait mieux à le cacher, au grand désespoir du blond.

L'Anbu se releva, et fixa l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, reprenant son souffle. Il inspira un grand coup, puis se précipita sur lui. Il tenta de lui administrer un coup sur l'épaule, mais fut rapidement contré et renvoyé, atterrissant durement sur le tronc de l'arbre. Gémissant doucement tout en essayant de se redresser, Sasuke lui marmonna:

« Arrête donc ton cirque. J'ai gagné pour cette fois, assume et repose-toi. »

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de protester que ses jambes lâchèrent, et il se retrouva le cul sur la branche, la respiration saccadée. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua aussi que Sasuke s'était assis sur le sol, tentant vainement de ne pas laisser transparaître sa fatigue.

Naruto observa la scène d'un œil à la fois amusé et surpris. Cette légère complicité qui s'était installée depuis le début du combat lui faisait vraiment penser à la relation qu'ils entretenaient avant que tout bascule et que Sasuke commence à le jalouser. Cela lui faisait tout bizarre de revoir son ami ainsi, après tant d'années. Comme quoi, la vengeance était la seule chose qui l'avait fait changer.

Toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser à l'égard du brun revinrent en force. Voyant qu'ils étaient visiblement dans une ambiance de paix, il se tenta à poser celle qui l'avait le plus travaillé ces dernières semaines.

« Uchiha... » l'interpellé tourna sa tête d'un infime millimètre en sa direction et Naruto comprit qu'il l'écoutait « Lors de notre dernier combat, pourquoi cette question à propos d'Asuma-san? »

Les épaules de Sasuke se raidirent légèrement, puis il les haussa:

« Je l'ai appris et je voulais le confirmer, c'est tout. »

Sous son masque, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il mentait.

« Tout ceci s'est déroulé il y a plus de quatre ans, et que je sache Asuma-san n'était pas une personne proche de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaie d'insinuer? » fit Sasuke, envoyant un regard noir à son rival.

Naruto déglutit, puis murmura:

« Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ton intrusion aux archives? »

« Pourquoi ça en aurait un? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est là-bas que se trouvait le rapport concernant la mission durant laquelle il est mort? »

L'Uchiha haussa à nouveau les épaules, au grand dam de Naruto qui serra les dents, voulant absolument avoir une réponse, pouvoir être rassuré:

« Est-ce que tu compte t'attaquer à Konoha? »

Le brun soupira, soulagé de changer de sujet:

« Non, je te l'ai dit. »

« Techniquement, tu as rompu le contrat en t'introduisant aux archives. »

« Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Konoha. » fit Sasuke avec force, se rendant compte du moyen détourné qu'avait utilisé l'Anbu pour poser sa question.

« Alors c'était pour faire quoi? »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sasuke resta silencieux. Tsumujikaze soupira, puis murmura:

« Si tu comptais faire quoi que ce soit à Konoha... Tu me le dirais? »

L'Uchiha se releva, faisant sursauter le blond qui commença à se dire qu'il avait fait une boulette. Avant qu'il n'essaie de se rattraper, la voix grave de son meilleur ami l'interrompit:

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton village. Peut-être que j'ai des choses à y faire, mais je t'assure... Que ce n'est en rien contre vous. » Sasuke fit une pause. « Tout ce que je veux c'est me venger. Je comptais le faire au détriment des habitants de mon ancien village, risquant peut-être d'en faire des victimes innocentes. Je comptais rester seul, ne faisant confiance qu'à moi et moi seul durant toutes ces années, jusqu'à que je puisse tuer Madara. Mais... » il tourna son visage vers le blond qui l'écoutait bouche bée sous son masque. « Ici, et maintenant, j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu ressembles à la seule personne qui ait jamais été capable de me comprendre. En tout cas, sache que ce ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des années. » sa voix prit des accents menaçants: « Alors si tu me fais le moindre coup bas... Prépare-toi aux conséquences. »

Ils se fixèrent, l'un les sourcils froncés, l'un les yeux écarquillés. D'un geste, Sasuke sauta jusqu'à la branche où il avait laissé sa cape et la revêtit, prenant au passage une autre apparence. Il se retourna, apercevant l'Anbu qui s'était relevé et qui le fixait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, puis Naruto murmura:

« Je te donne ma parole, Sasuke. »

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques secondes, puis l'Uchiha disparut.

Au loin, une plante humaine sortit d'un tronc d'arbre avant de fixer le jeune Anbu à présent seul.

« Mince, on a raté la confrontation avec Nokoribi. » fit la partie blanche de Zetsu.

« **Il vient de partir. **»

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On attaque cet Anbu tout de suite? »

« **Non. On vérifie d'abord s'il est Uchiha Sasuke. C'est la demande du chef, il ne veut pas de morts inutiles. **»

« Oui, oui, d'accord... »

L'homme aux deux personnalités fixa le jeune homme qui alla visiblement chercher sa cape au sol, évitant soigneusement les flaques de boue. Son équipement complet, il prit un peu d'élan, puis s'élança à travers la forêt.

« Ouah! » s'écria la partie blanche « Il est rapide! »

« **Suivons-le tout de suite, sinon nous allons le perdre.** »

En une seconde, la plante disparut de l'arbre.

* * *

><p>Bon, bon, bon... Voilà pour cette semaine! :)<p>

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... J'espère que le flash-back en plein milieu du récit ne vous a pas troublés, mais je me suis dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Et puis je l'avoue, j'avais très envie de l'écrire, cette scène ^_^

Par contre, léger coup de gueule :D Pour mon dernier chapitre, je n'ai eu absolument aucune review. Depuis le début de cette fic, j'en avais toujours au moins deux ou trois... Alors j'arrête cette fic!

... Ne vous excitez pas, je plaisante XD Non, je me fiche un peu du nombre de review, la seule chose qui me gêne c'est que je ne peux pas trouver de titre pour mon prochain chap! :D Alors je pense que je vais prendre la dernière qui m'a été mise... Mais comme vous avez été méchants, je ne vous donne pas les futurs noms! NA! (La maturité personnifiée...)

Non, sérieusement si vous n'écrivez plus de review, ça ne me décourage pas mais ça me donne l'impression que mon travail ne vous plaît pas T_T Alors SVP, si jamais je me trompe, dites-le moi! Comme le dit ma chère collègue de fiction Njehm, même un 'prout' me suffit! XD

Au passage, explication du titre, ce fameux « Hic et nunc » .

En latin, Hic et Nunc sont deux adverbes qui veulent dire « Ici et maintenant ». Et comme vous avez dû le voir... C'est deux mots qu'utilise Sasuke vers la fin du chap :) Personnellement, à l'instant où j'ai lu ça, j'ai pensé à la dernière scène, et j'ai adoré. Aloooors... Enfin compris? ^^

Bon... Hasta luegos! :)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

_[1] Ces deux jutsu sont donc des inventions de ma personne. Celui-ci veut dire: Rasen-shuriken géant_

_[2] Ce jutsu veut dire: Les milles flammes de l'oiseau de la foudre. En réalité, la traduction est différente, mais cette version était plus jolie et agréable à lire que: Kaminari no tori no meiru no honō -_-_

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist:**

Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley

The White Stripes – Seven nation army


	9. Chapter 8: Circulaire

Sunday, bloody sundaaaaaay! ^0^

Bref... C'était ma connerie musicale du jour -_-

Nouveau chapitre, car nous sommes dimanche, et parce que je vous suis toujours fidèle, mes chers lecteurs! :D

Malheureusement, je dois faire d'énormes sacrifices... Avec mes 16 pages par semaine, je dois abandonner mes autres fictions... Ce qui n'est pas apprécié par la première lectrice de ma fiction DC, Marine, qui menace de me découper dans un coin avec son cutter (Elle est sympa, non? ... Et encore, je vous ai pas parlé de Delphine! ...heureusement qu'elle aime Naruto ^^')

Enfin, contrairement au chapitre précédent, les reviews m'ont ASSAILLIE! XD Je devrais vous demander de dire 'prout' puis souvent...

Merci à Goldy et madi pour leurs review anonymes! :) Et aussi merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews signées, même si je réponds à tous! :) N'oubliez pas ça, j'adore répondre aux gens et laisser des reviews. C'est pour cette raison que Sermina a découvert ma fiction (mouhahaha...)...

Rating T pour langage familier, parfois même vulgaire.

Shōnen Ai sous-entendu entre nos deux bishōs préféré, ainsi que d'autres couples hétéros au second plan, à part une certaine obsession entre un Anbu et une blonde que vous, mes lecteurs, semblez beaucoup aimer :D

A priori, le disclaimer appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, il n'a toujours pas décidé de le mettre en vente. (Malheureusement pour moi...). Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos, je me contente de lui emprunter son manga extraordinaire, j'ai nommé Naruto.

Have a good read!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>: Circulaire

* * *

><p>À Konoha, un léger bruit se fit entendre. Des ongles tapés sur le bois d'un bureau en un son régulier, limite stressant, surtout quand il durait depuis une heure.<p>

Seulement voilà... Impossible de dire quoi que ce soit à la chère Hokage du village. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était sur les nerfs. Son Anbu favori était absent, en plus de son meilleur stratège, et surtout le conseil avait hurlé quand ils avaient appris que ce cher Tsumujikaze était parti en mission contre l'Akatsuki.

Oui, son travail de ce jour-là était vraiment fatiguant. Partout, elle avait à affronter ce que provoquait l'absence de Naruto et de son équipe.

Neji boudait car sa chère et tendre était absente et qu'il n'avait pas pu partir avec elle.

Les groupies - et accessoirement ninjas - de Tsumujikaze faisaient la gueule parce que leur idole était absent.

Deux groupes de Genin grognaient parce qu'une fois de plus leurs maîtres étaient partis en missions sans eux et qu'ils devaient se coltiner Gai Maito et son cher Lee comme remplaçants.

Et pire que tout...!

Nokoribi était réapparu.

En entendant ceci, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir. Prévenir Naruto? Passer l'information sous silence car c'était ce qui aurait été le plus judicieux à faire? Envoyer un groupe d'Anbu pour enfin arrêter cet Uchiha embêtant quand le Raikage continuait de la harceler? Elle avait finalement laissé son affection envers le jinchuuriki la guider et avait envoyé une missive à Suna.

Mais cela ne sentait pas bon. Pas cette apparition, mais la perspective d'une nouvelle rencontre entre les deux ex-coéquipiers.

L'Akatsuki était à proximité. Qui sait s'ils ne pourchassaient pas Sasuke...?

Et puis surtout, elle avait l'impression qu'il se tramait quelque chose de bien plus gros. Son Anbu lui avait menti durant son rapport. Ou du moins avait laissé passer beaucoup de détails.

Lors de leur discussion, à son retour en tant que Naruto, il lui avait parlé de l'aide qu'il avait apporté au déserteur, ainsi que du fait que Sasuke ne l'avait pas accepté _au début_.

Cette phrase l'avait pas mal fait cogiter. Dans ce cas, ça coulait dire qu'il l'avait convaincu? Et l'élément le plus aberrant dans l'histoire, Sasuke Uchiha était parvenu à accepter? ! Ça cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Qui plus est, elle avait bel et bien senti un léger sentiment de sécheresse dans la voix du blond, ce jour-là... Et encore plus, elle avait senti les regards que s'étaient échangés Naruto et Shikamaru, durant l'entrevue. Le brun l'avait fixé, une expression grave sur le visage, à la fois soucieuse et inquisitrice.

Elle avait bien essayé de soutirer quelques informations au Nara avant qu'ils ne partent, mais il était resté muet comme une carpe, niant une quelconque information cachée.

Le son de ses doigts s'accéléra tandis qu'elle sentait une vague de colère se former dans son ventre, montant de plus en plus haut, et...

Elle serra les poings, se calmant au maximum. Elle ne voulait pas casser le bureau.

Tsunade prit une grande respiration, puis s'empara de sa paperasse, décidée à faire descendre cette pile qui montait toujours plus haut.

Néanmoins, même cette 'occupation' ne l'empêchait pas à continuer de réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien lui cacher Naruto.

Pour protéger son meilleur ami, il était prêt à tout. La chose qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était que l'Uchiha ait décidé de s'en prendre à Konoha en lui donnant un mensonge X ou Y. Elle aimait Naruto, plus que tout, et elle n'accepterait jamais qu'il revive ces quatre années de doute et de recherches à propos du déserteur. Durant toute cette période, il avait énormément souffert, comme si les attaques à répétition de l'Akatsuki et les morts ne suffisaient pas. Tout s'était stoppé ce fameux jour, il y a quatre ans, durant lequel il s'était battu pour la dernière fois contre son meilleur ami.

La guerre venait de se terminer, le pays était à moitié dévasté, presque toutes ses troupes étaient mortes ou blessées. Et parmi eux... Naruto avait disparu.

Elle se souvenait de la terreur qui l'avait accablée durant ces trois longs jours sans nouvelles. Elle se préparait au pire, que l'Akatsuki ait enfin mis la main sur lui. Les autres Kage avaient hurlé, et elle même et le Raikage n'avaient su quoi dire pour justifier le fait de le laisser partir sur le champ de bataille sans protections. Killer Bee était pourtant bien présent à cet instant, et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire c'était que Naruto était parvenu à le semer, et s'était enfui sans qu'il sache où.

Et là... Un beau matin, il avait franchi les portes de Konoha toujours en construction. Les habits pour la plupart déchirés, du sang tâchant le tissu, mais le sourire le plus beau et heureux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il semblait si serein, si paisible. Ses blessures et l'hémoglobine qui le parsemait n'y changeait rien, il était heureux. Elle avait même songé à lui faire passer un test de drogues, mais avait abandonné l'idée.

Après des millions de questions, il avait dit qu'il s'était battu contre Sasuke. Sachant la déclaration de guerre qu'il avait déclaré au village, elle et Sakura avaient retenu leur respiration, jusqu'à qu'il leur annonce la nouvelle.

_'J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à le convaincre d'abandonner sa haine contre Konoha.'_

Elle se souvenait de la sensation que cela lui avait provoqué, tout d'abord l'incompréhension, puis l'euphorie et la réflexion. Naruto n'avait jamais voulu rentrer dans les détails concernant ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce combat, mais elle avait cru sur parole le jinchuuriki.

Après, vint la question qui fit perdre un peu du sourire du blond:

_'Est-ce qu'il revient?'_

En entendant cela, le visage de l'Uzumaki avait perdu un peu de son éclat, puis il avait détourné le visage, prenant un sourire triste.

_'Non évidemment. Il ne sera pas assez bête pour se rendre de lui même à l'échafaud.'_

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se remettait à assurer à Tsunade qu'il ne ferait plus jamais rien au village. Évidemment, elle avait été très très méfiante, mais au bout du quatrième mois sans attaque, elle avait finit par accepter la possibilité que son blondinet préféré lui ait dit la vérité.

Trois ans ça avait duré. Naruto avait évolué, était devenu Anbu. L'Uchiha était toujours introuvable, et Naruto tentait de faire croire à ses amis que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Et voilà que... Un beau jour, il était réapparu. La méfiance de la Godaime était remontée, et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Elle devait protéger son village des risques d'attaques, et surtout d'hécatombes. Si elle devait choisir entre le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils, ou petit-fils, et son village ; c'était une décision dure à prendre, mais elle choisirait le village. Bien que Naruto ne soit plus aussi naïf qu'autrefois, elle savait que face à son meilleur ami il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Et que maintenant il lui en veule... Ça la chamboulait encore plus.

Un léger frappement sur le bois de sa porte la tira de ses pensées. Sakura se présenta derrière, et Tsunade l'autorisa à entrer.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'avança, un rouleau sous le bras, et le posa sur le bureau de son maître:

« C'est un message arrivé d'un geais argenté il y a quelques minutes. »

Elle prit le rouleau, lisant rapidement le rapport envoyé, un air légèrement ennuyé sur le visage malgré qu'une partie d'elle soit heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que ses paperasses durant quelques minutes. Ceci fini, elle le referma d'un geste sec et remercia la jeune fille de sa venue. Seulement, elle ne bougea pas, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, semblant anxieuse.

« Que se passe t-il, Sakura? »

Elle toussota, gênée, puis demanda, plongeant ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux noisettes de la Godaime:

« C'est à propos de Tsumujikaze. »

La Godaime haussa les sourcils, surprise des paroles de son élève. Elle l'incita à poursuivre.

« Je... Je voulais connaître la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté qu'il poursuive Nokoribi. »

Tsunade cligna des yeux, stupéfaite, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se lever violemment, plantant son regard dans celui de la medic-nin:

« Qui t'en a parlé? ! Tsumujikaze? »

Sakura cligna à son tour avant de murmurer:

« N-Non... C'est Naruto qui l'a fait en premier. »

« Ça revient au même... » marmonna l'Hokage dans sa barbe, avant de se rassoir avec fureur en persiflant: « Celui-là, quand il va revenir, je vais le... » elle serra un poing qui s'abattit sur le bois du bureau, faisant trembler le meuble. La Jounin observa la scène les yeux écarquillés avant de murmurer en se pointant du doigt:

« Je n'étais pas sensée être au courant...? »

« Bien sûr que tu ne devais pas le savoir! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la caboche, ce blondinet stupide? Vraiment, j'aurais dû lui donner plus de coups de pieds au cul! »

« Tsunade-sama. » fit Sakura avec plus de force « Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas me mettre au courant? Si Naruto ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais jamais su que Sasuke-kun était en vie? »

« Je comprend ton amertume, mais il n'était pas en droit de le faire! C'est une information confidentielle. »

Il y eu une blanc, durant lequel Sakura s'humidifia les lèvres avant de dire avec acidité:

« Je ne suis pas digne de confiance? »

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que le minimum de gens doivent être informés. » trancha la blonde.

La Haruno serra les poings, puis revint sur sa principale question:

« Bref, ce qui est fait est fait, de toute façon Naruto m'a bien fait comprendre de ne le dire à personne. Seulement, pourquoi accepter que Tsumujikaze s'en charge? Que ce soit un caprice de Naruto, d'accord, mais si vous aviez forcé Naruto à le faire, il aurait eu une raison de revenir! »

L'Hokage plissa les yeux:

« De un, obliger Naruto à revenir aurait été une bêtise. Et de deux, je te signale que je suis depuis le début contre cette idée qu'il a eu de poursuivre Nokoribi. »

« Mais dans ce cas, si c'est lui même qui a eu l'idée, pourquoi ne pas aller le poursuivre lui-même? ! »

Fronçant un sourcil, la Godaime était perplexe:

« ...De quoi tu parles, Sakura? Tsumujikaze s'en charge, c'est lui qui est revenu de sa mission en me disant qu'il s'occuperait de Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il le faudrait. »

La rosée écarquilla les yeux:

« Mais... Naruto m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait demandé expressément à Tsu de le faire... »

Tsunade prit un visage interrogatif, avant de grogner, comprenant enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Visiblement, l'Anbu avait choisi de raconter des mensonges à sa meilleur amie pour se couvrir. Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas été mise au courant! Elle serra les dents, promettant l'enfer au jinchuuriki quand il rentrerait.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il t'a raconté, alors explique-moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Hein? Mais- »

« C'est un ordre, Sakura! »

Elle se raidit puis s'exécuta, racontant l'arrivée soudaine de Naruto dans son appartement, puis sa discussion avec Tsu, et enfin celles qu'elle avait eues avec Naruto avant qu'il ne reparte du village.

Les doigts croisés, Tsunade avait écouté avec attention le récit de la jeune fille, notant tous les mensonges racontés histoire de ne pas faire de bourdes à l'avenir. Quand cela fut fini, elle resta encore quelques secondes à méditer les paroles rapportées.

Visiblement, il avait fait le choix de dire qu'il connaissait Tsumujikaze. Et qu'il connaissait son identité. Plus stupide comme choix, elle n'avait jamais vu, mais il s'expliquerait à son retour. Devant elle, Sakura s'impatientait, et finit par exploser:

« Bon, vous allez me répondre maintenant, shishō? Pourquoi avoir laissé faire tout ceci, surtout si visiblement vous n'étiez pas d'accord? »

La blonde releva ses yeux vers ceux menaçants de la medic-nin ayant perdu contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle soupira doucement, puis murmura:

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il est rentré de la mission, et le soir même Sasuke a été repéré. Il est parti à sa recherche, et quand il est revenu, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et j'insiste sur le 'dit'. Pas proposé, ni essayé de négocier, il m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Et finalement, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. Il est plus têtu qu'une mule. »

Baissant les yeux, Sakura prit un ton plus dur:

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait pu inventer tout ceci pour une quelconque raison? Je ne sais pas, une vengeance envers Sasuke-kun, ou même Naruto? »

Tsunade rigola en pensant à la véritable situation que Sakura ignorait:

« Non. »

Elle leva un sourcil:

« ...Non? »

« Non. C'est un Anbu. Il a ma confiance entière et je le connais. C'est vraiment l'ami de Naruto. »

« Mais... »

« Sakura, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, mais cesse de t'inquiéter. S'il devait y avoir un problème dans l'histoire, ce ne serait vraiment pas Tsu. »

« Dans ce cas, qui? » murmura Sakura, perplexe.

Il y eu un silence, puis la Godaime soupira:

« Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il suivra avec Sasuke, ni s'il n'est pas en train de rouler Tsumujikaze. Peut-être attaquera t-il le village, nous prenant tous au piège, et à ce moment, je m'en voudrais car j'aurais pu tout empêcher, mais que je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je ne peux pas faire confiance en Uchiha, malgré ce que dit Naruto. »

Sakura resta silencieuse, baissant la tête:

« Je comprend. »

« Si seulement Naruto pouvait être aussi compréhensif... »

Un maigre sourire fendit le visage de la kunoichi.

« Oui. »

Sur cette affirmation, elle sortit du bureau de sa supérieure.

Oui vraiment rien n'était différent d'autrefois.

Elle serra les poings, ravalant une vague d'amertume. Naruto n'acceptait pas de revenir pour elle, mais pour Sasuke c'était différent. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il se contentait de passer le flambeau à Tsumujikaze, mais finalement tout ce qu'il faisait était dirigé vers lui. Elle, il l'aimait, enfin c'était ce qu'il lui disait, mais Sasuke il faisait tout pour lui. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, de ses pensées, elles étaient toutes dirigées vers le déserteur.

Jalouse. Elle était presque jalouse de l'Uchiha. Elle était jalouse de cette façon qu'avaient les deux amis de se comprendre. Elle était jalouse de ce lien qui les unissait et qu'elle était incapable de comprendre.

Ravalant les larmes de rage et la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, elle soupira un grand coup avant de sortir du bâtiment, reprenant son habituel sourire doux bien que cette fois il soit un peu crispé.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire à par rester en arrière, et leur faire confiance, comme d'habitude. Fixer leur dos, cela semblait être son rôle. Les épauler, les aimer.

Elle aurait juste voulu être aimée en retour.

* * *

><p>Faisant face aux portes de Suna, l'équipe Shikamaru était prête.<p>

L'aurore pointait au fond du désert, le colorant de ses douces couleurs orangées, tandis qu'un vent frais rafraîchissait l'atmosphère.

Cela ne durerait pas. Dans à peine une heure, le cagnard serait de retour et ils mourraient de chaud au milieu des dunes.

Chacun des membres de l'équipe vérifia consciencieusement son matériel, ainsi que leur réserve d'eau. Prenant de la nourriture déshydratée par sachets de dix, leurs protections contre le soleil, et de l'eau, de l'eau, et de l'eau.

Inspectant une dernière fois ses troupes, Shikamaru se tourna vers Temari, qui les accompagnait pour la mission en tant que représentante de Suna et qui s'était accessoirement imposée comme deuxième chef.

« On y va? »

Elle hocha la tête et resserra son bandeau sur son front, puis passa une main dans son dos comme pour vérifier que son éventail était encore présent.

Il tourna alors son regard vers les trois autres personnes présentes qui hochèrent la tête, et ils s'élancèrent en dehors du village.

Après plus de trois heures de course relativement modérée, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où s'était trouvé Tsumujikaze et Sai deux jours auparavant. Les pièges que l'ex Anbu de la Racine avait placés n'avaient pas bougés, alors il semblait que personne n'était venu sur les lieux entre-temps, ce qui leur simplifiait la vie.

Ils s'élancèrent alors vers l'ancien repaire de l'Akatsuki, l'endroit rappelant de mauvais souvenirs à Tenten qui était là à l'époque. Le désert disparut au fur et à mesure de leur chemin, arrivant dans une forêt, visiblement près de la frontière de Kusa. Étant donné que les lieux n'étaient pas repérés et qu'ils risquaient fortement de tomber sur des ennemis, ils se mirent sur leurs gardes, et au bout d'encore une demi-heure de marche Shikamaru fit signe au groupe de s'arrêter.

« Ino. »

La blonde hocha la tête, et utilisa sa technique de permutation. Avec l'expérience, sa technique s'était encore améliorée et maintenant elle arrivait même à entrer dans l'esprit des plantes, des arbres, sentant alors les présences environnantes. Après avoir navigué entre plusieurs chênes disposés autour du repaire et de la rivière qui l'encadrait, elle revint à son corps et fit signe au Nara que tout était bon.

Le brun prit alors une grande respiration, et murmura:

« On y va. Formation n° 5. »

Ses coéquipiers hochèrent la tête de concert, et Shikamaru prépara un jutsu de transformation. Un 'pouf' sonore résonna, et il avait changé d'apparence.

Le plan était simple. Prendre l'apparence de Naruto et entrer dans le repaire. Ce serait le seul moyen de les faire sortir immédiatement, malgré le fait qu'il faudrait agir très très rapidement pour la suite.

Au moment où 'Naruto' se ferait avoir, Temari enverrait une bourrasque, combinée aux Shuriken de Tenten. Shikamaru devrait agir vite et attraper la personne avec son ombre, pour que Ino occupe son esprit. Sai couvrirait leur arrières.

Une goutte de sueur roula dans la nuque du manieur des ombres. Il était anxieux, son rôle était le plus important, et le plus dangereux.

Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. C'était la formation, et les événements présents l'empêchaient de revenir sur le plan.

Il adressa un signe de tête à ses compagnons, puis commença à marcher vers l'immense bâtiment de pierre, situé quelques centaine de mètres plus loin.

Seulement, un coup de vent résonna dans son dos, et il entendit derrière lui une petite voix, comme chuchotée à son oreille:

« Bang. »

Une explosion résonna dans son dos, lui brisant les tympans, et il fut emporté dans un souffle violent, se cognant contre un tronc. Ses oreilles sifflèrent tandis que le silence résonnait après le vacarme assourdissant, et il essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes, ses dents serrées par la douleur qui lui traversait l'épaule.

Au centre de la clairière où s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes auparavant ses compagnons, rien. Une trace de déflagration, l'herbe et les arbres arrachés dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant du sang au sol, et il chercha avidement du regard ses amis, ne voulant pas croire ce qui se présentait à ses yeux.

Une forme noire et rouge s'intercala entre ses yeux et l'objet de son attention. Son regard encore un peu flou, il dut plisser les yeux pour comprendre ce qui lui faisait face, jusqu'à que sa respiration se coupe, comprenant enfin.

Des nuages rouges sur un manteau noir.

Il releva faiblement son visage, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de l'homme qui lui souriait, narquois.

Et ses yeux... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

La mèche blonde en travers de son visage, par dessus le bandeau protecteur d'Iwa barré cachait son autre pupille, mais il était certain qu'elle serait identique.

Le Rinnegan.

Le sourire de Deidara s'élargit, et il s'avança, écrasant la main du brun:

« T'essayais de faire quoi en te déguisant en Kyuubi, connard? »

Shikamaru déglutit, une douleur lancinante lui traversant le bras, et tenta d'envoyer un regard froid au blond. À cause de l'explosion, il avait reprit sa forme initiale.

« Enfin bref... » continua le membre de l'Akatsuki. « Je n'avais besoin que d'une seule personne à interroger, et comme t'as l'air d'être le chef, j'ai juste eu à tuer les autres. »

« Ne déclare pas victoire trop vite! » cria une voix depuis la forêt encore intacte.

Ils tournèrent rapidement leur visage en direction du cri, et un Shikamaru laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

Depuis une branche, leurs habits quoique un peu sales à cause de la poussière soulevée par l'explosion, les autres membres de son équipes semblaient encore en un seul morceau. Un pauvre sourire s'étira sur le visage du Nara, tandis qu'il soupirait de soulagement.

« Vous êtes là... »

La blonde aux couettes lui répliqua d'un sourire narquois, du genre: 'Tu croyais vraiment qu'on mourrais si facilement?'

Cependant, ses traits se désintégrèrent, tout comme ceux de ceux qui l'entouraient, quand ils virent les yeux du déserteur, qui semblait irrité.

« Alors vous vous êtes échappés, hein... » il se retourna, faisant claquer sa cape noire. « Mais est-ce que vous parviendrez à échapper à ça? ! »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un grand geste de bras, envoyant ce qui semblait être des dizaines de minuscules scarabées blancs qui grandirent de plusieurs centimètres. Le blond forma le signe du tigre, tandis que Shikamaru hurlait:

« ATTENT- »

« KATSU! »

À peine la réplique de Deidara terminée, les insectes explosèrent, détruisant la branche de l'arbre. Une fumée noire recouvrit leur champ de vision, mais une fois dissipée, elle laissa voir l'éventail de Temari ouvert et planté sur la branche, formant une protection de la déflagration.

Profitant de l'ouverture, Shikamaru se redressa et s'adossa à l'arbre derrière lui, avant de commencer à manipuler son chakra et de déplacer son ombre:

« Kage mane no jutsu! »

Le blond remarquant la soudaine ombres qui commençait à foncer sur lui, il se mit à courir, envoyant derrière lui de petites bombes. Malheureusement, il se rendit rapidement compte que cela n'affectait pas l'ombre qui continuait de grandir, aidée par la lumière tamisée que provoquait les feuillages. Seulement au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, Shikamaru ne put plus tenir et se rétracta, sous le regard à la fois soulagé et goguenard du déserteur.

« Je ne croyais vraiment pas que je tomberai sur des types de Konoha ici... Mais vous ne ferez pas le poids face à mon C2! »

Le blond plongea ses mains dans ses poches, prenant l'argile qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et en ressortit de mini serpents. Ils sifflèrent jusqu'à l'arbre où se trouvait l'équipe, tandis que Tenten essayait de les détruire à coup de kunai. Les reptiles évitèrent rapidement les projectiles et commencèrent à s'approcher dangereusement des ninjas. Temari leva le bras et hurla:

« Dispersion! »

« Katsu! »

Les serpents explosèrent les uns après les autres, encerclant Temari qui tenta de se protéger une nouvelle fois derrière son éventail, tandis que les autres sautaient sur un arbre alentour. Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, tentant de se jeter sur la No Sabaku pour l'aider à s'enfuir mais fut bloqué par son épaule sanguinolente qui le lançait violemment

« TEMARI! »

Il y eut un silence de cathédrale durant quelques secondes, avant que l'impétueuse blonde ne fasse un mouvement, démontrant qu'elle était en vie.

Les vêtements déchirés, une plaie s'étendait le long de son flanc, saignant abondamment, tandis qu'elle plaquait une main dessus comme pour essayer de stopper le flot. Une grimace de douleur tordait son doux visage, tandis qu'elle fusillait du regard le blond qui semblait très satisfait de son effet.

« Alors toi, tu es la sœur du Kazekage...? Intéressant. Le niveau a l'air d'être différent. »

« J'ai... Pas demandé ton avis... Connard. »

Le blond leva un sourcil face au mutisme continu du la blonde, avant de lancer une nouvelle boule d'argile en forme d'oiseau qui fonça sur Temari avant d'exploser une nouvelle fois.

Sai choisit cet instant pour prendre le déserteur par surprise, ouvrant un rouleau et dessinant rapidement un lion d'encre qui jaillit de la feuille pour se jeter sur le blond au Rinnegan.

Évitant rapidement l'attaque, il sauta en arrière avant de lancer un nouvel oiseau, cette fois de plusieurs mètres, sur lequel il atterrit, continuant de sourire avec moquerie.

« De toute façon, peu importe votre niveau, personne ne pourra rivaliser avec mon art! »

Serrant les dents, Shikamaru cria:

« Ino! Emmène Temari pour la soigner. » il se releva faiblement, continuant de fixer avec un regard noir le membre de l'Akatsuki. « On s'occupe de lui. »

« Mais Shikamaru! » protesta la kunoichi « Tu es blessé! »

« Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Et puis, c'est pas grand chose. Je ne suis pas encore complètement inutile. »

La Yamanaka voulut protester, mais le bruit de Temari qui crachait du sang la coupa, et elle se rua vers elle. Elle passa un bras sur ses épaules et la souleva, l'emmenant quelques mètres plus loin du combat, histoire de pouvoir tout de même aider ses coéquipiers en lançant des kunai.

Le Nara arracha un morceau de sa cape, s'entourant l'épaule comme un garrot, puis se leva en s'approchant de Sai et Tenten.

« On va le ramener à Suna. On bougera pas d'ici tant que ça sera pas fait. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis se mirent en garde face aux futures attaques du blond qui semblait jubiler de tant de résistance.

« Vous n'abandonnez pas sales rats, hein... Il va falloir que j'utilise la manière forte. »

L'oiseau sur lequel il était assit s'éleva dans les airs, commençant à survoler les ninjas de Konoha. Une sorte de trappe s'ouvrit sous l'oiseau, et des milliers de toutes petites bombes sortirent, tombant directement sur eux. Après un bref sceau, des ailes sortirent des bombes, qui se mirent à tourbillonner en cercle, coinçant les trois ninjas qui se resserrèrent dos à dos instinctivement. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Shikamaru prit les manches de ses coéquipiers et les fit sortir de force du cercle, avant de tenter de s'en enfuir à son tour.

Le souffle de la détonation les fit s'envoler puis retomber violemment au sol. L'artiste étouffa un petit gémissement, son crâne ayant fait une mauvaise rencontre avec le sol, mais se releva, secouant sa tête. Il chercha aux alentours ses coéquipiers et vit quelques mètres plus loin Tenten le fixer, les yeux écarquillés.

Au milieu de la clairière, Shikamaru ne bougeait plus, étalé au sol et toujours aussi mal en point.

La manieuse d'armes serra les dents, et se remit debout, fusillant du regard le blond.

« Toi... Je ne te laisserai pas blesser mes amis plus longtemps! »

« Ah oui? » répondit le blond en levant un sourcil, le sourire aux lèvres « Et comment? »

Tenten siffla, puis s'élança vers Deidara, lançant des armes par dizaines. Alors que le blond se contentait de les éviter, elle sortit un rouleau de sa pochette et invoqua des nouvelles dizaines de kunai qui foncèrent sur le déserteur. D'un mouvement, Deidara se protégea grâce à l'aile de son oiseau, et toutes les armes tombèrent au sol, sauf celui astucieusement caché parmi eux qui contenait une note explosive. Elle endommagea fortement l'oiseau d'argile qui tangua dangereusement, avant de se poser sur la cime d'un arbre un peu plus loin. Deidara fronça les sourcils et marmonna:

« Tu commences à me gonfler sérieusement... »

Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, les bouches avalèrent une grande quantité d'argile et en ressortirent deux dragons de cinq centimètres de diamètre. Il les fit grossir jusqu'à faire un mètre de hauteur, et l'un d'eux fonça sur la manieuse d'armes qui ne put bouger pour se protéger, terrifiée et ses jambes criant de douleur après toutes les explosions affrontées. Le blond beugla un nouveau 'bang' et le dragon explosa, réduisant en morceaux la branche.

Tenten tomba au sol, hurlant sous la douleur vive qui avait traversé sa poitrine.

« TENTEN-SAN! » s'égosilla Sai.

La brune serra les poings et tenta de se relever, mais ses blessures l'en empêchèrent. Elle fixa ses amis d'un œil fatigué, sentant sa vue se troubler.

« Tenten, n'abandonne pas! » fit Ino « Bouge, ne reste pas là! »

Seulement, la brune aux macarons était trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre mouvement. Elle regarda tour à tour ses compagnons, et laissant pour finir son regard s'attarder sur le deuxième dragons qui fonçait sur elle, prêt à la tuer pour de bon. Un larme coula sur sa joue, et elle murmura:

« Désolée... Neji. »

La bombe explosa, sous les hurlements des shinobis.

« **TENTEN**! »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du blond, jubilant.

« Allez... Qui est le prochain? »

Serrant les poings, les ninjas ne répondirent pas, la douleur de la mort de la jeune ninja leur alourdissant le cœur.

Pourquoi...? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils même pas à toucher ce type? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, étaient-ils si mauvais? Il avait été tué deux fois par le passé, pourquoi était-il revenu une troisième fois? ! Comment cela était-il possible, d'abord? !

Shikamaru roula jusqu'à s'assoir sur le sol, son épaule le rendant totalement incapable de se relever.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Temari aussi était hors jeu. Ino s'occupait d'elle. Il ne restait que Sai.

Tournant un dernier regard douloureux vers l'endroit où la dernière détonation avait eue lieue, il vit la fumée noire s'élever vers le ciel, et repensa à la shinobi.

Toujours adorable, et forte. Si forte, courageuse aussi... Pourquoi cela-

Il sursauta quand les nuages de cendres disparurent, laissant voir l'endroit où s'était trouvée la shinobi.

Rien. Pas de sang non plus.

Impo-

« Eh beh, je suis rentré à temps... On aurait dû me surnommer SuperMan. »

Tournant son visage tel un robot vers la voix qui s'était élevée depuis un arbre derrière lui, Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, accompagné de ses coéquipiers. Ce fut Ino qui retrouva la parole en première, des larmes venant humidifier ses joues terreuses et un sourire fendre son visage.

« **TSU**! »

Debout sur une branche encore debout, ses cheveux bruns voletant au vent et son uniforme Anbu immaculé, et tenant dans ses bras la manieuse d'arme qui respirait encore, Naruto fixait le champ de bataille.

Tenten y serait vraiment passée s'il n'était pas intervenu à temps. Heureusement qu'il avait senti la soudaine montée de chakra et entendu de nombreuses explosions. Ce qui l'avait vraiment fait revenir à toute vitesse, c'était la proximité avec le repaire de l'Akatsuki, même s'il ne se serait jamais douté que ses coéquipiers se trouveraient là.

« Mais bon, » poursuivit-il « les super-héros doivent savoir se faire attendre. »

Immédiatement, les shinobis retrouvèrent un semblant de force. Sai se remit sur ses pieds, souriant doucement, Ino se releva à son tour ayant fini de s'occuper de Temari qui avait arrêté de pisser le sang, Shikamaru sentit une petite réserve de chakra poindre au fond de lui.

La blonde aux couettes sourit, au fond d'elle finalement heureuse que cet Anbu se soit incrusté dans la mission, et _finalement il était pas si nul que ça_. En tout cas, il arrivait au bon moment.

« Avec toi, on est sûrs de battre ce type! » s'écria Ino, toute heureuse que son prince charmant soit revenu et encore toute émoustillée par son entrée. Seulement, elle remarqua la façon dont il tenait la brune et plissa les yeux, sentant une sorte de jalousie possessive s'insinuer en elle.

Remarquant son manège, Tsu haussa les sourcils tout en déposant la brune près de Temari. Elle le remercia d'une petite fois, ses joues légèrement roses et ses yeux brillants, ce qui une fois de plus ne plut pas à la kunoichi. Ignorant ce qu'il se passait, le jinchuuriki s'approcha de Deidara qui avait observé la scène d'un œil à la fois admiratif et vexé.

Il n'avait même pas vu l'Anbu se déplacer. Et encore pire, il ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Pourtant, grâce à Tobi, sa réincarnation lui avait permis de récupérer de nouveaux pouvoirs, dont celui de sentir les présences et de reconnaître les chakra. Il avait parfaitement repéré celui de Shikamaru au début de leur combat, comprenant que ce n'était pas celui de l'Uzumaki et c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait démasqué, mais ce type... C'était qui d'ailleurs?

« Eh toi. » fit Tsu « Tu va devoir m'affronter si tu veux poser un doigt de plus sur eux, ou Suna. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, et se prépara à une réponse sarcastique, mais fut coupé par un cri:

« Tsu, ne l'approche pas. »

L'Anbu se retourna vers le Nara qui le fixait avec un regard sérieux. Ne comprenant pas, il poursuivit:

« C'est un membre de l'Akatsuki, tu ne peux pas l'affronter, tu ne peux pas te risquer à ça! »

Comprenant le message dissimulé, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Seulement, après avoir fait balader son regard sur le lieu et avoir repéré l'état des autres Jounin, il répliqua:

« Et puis quoi encore. Je suis un ninja, et vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre. »

« Ne fait pas le con, imbécile! Retourne plutôt à Suna pour des renforts, je ne te laisserai pas te battre contre lui, c'est trop risqué! »

Tournant un regard torve vers le brun, Naruto sourit, sortant sa lame de chakra de derrière son dos.

« Faudra d'abord arriver à te lever, Nara. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'élança vers le déserteur.

« TSU! » cria une dernière fois Shikamaru.

Il serra les poings, fixant avec colère le jinchuuriki qui l'ignorait, tandis que ses coéquipiers le fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Deidara tiqua de l'affront de ce nouvel adversaire, et tenta de lui enviya diverses bimbes qu'il évita toutes rapidement. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus rapide que les autres, il devait redoubler de vigilance. Le seul problème était que les deux dragons lui avaient bouffés pas mal d'argile, et qu'il n'avait plus que de quoi faire un C3 et quelques C2. Ignorant cela, il continua de lui administrer de petits C1 qu'il continuait d'éviter comme si de rien était, jusqu'à arriver à un mètre de lui et de tenter de lui administrer un coup d'épée.

Sortant le plus vite possible un kunai, il contra l'arme, et ils restèrent à sa battre de métal à métal, grognant d'effort. Seulement, un sourire étira les commissures du blond, qui utilisa son autre main pour former un sceau, et cria:

« KATSU! »

Un oiseau envoyé dans le dos de l'Anbu explosa, les faisant tomber au sol. Tsu n'eut pas à déplorer de blessures graves, seulement son uniforme déchiré et son dos légèrement brûlé. Mais avec Kyuubi, il n'y paraîtrait plus dans une semaine.

Maintenant dépourvu de monture, le déserteur d'Iwa sauta jusqu'à la cime d'un arbre et plongea à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches, en sortant des dizaines d'araignées qui grandirent de cinquante centimètres, s'élançant vers l'Anbu qui les évita rapidement. L'une d'entre elles lui arriva dans le dos, et il infusa rapidement du chakra vent qui découpa en deux la bombe.

Grognant, Deidara commença à préparer de nouvelles bombes, tandis que Tsumujikaze repartait à l'assaut. À la suite d'une dizaine de sceaux, il créa une gigantesque vague qui déferla sur le déserteur et emporta deux ou trois arbres encore debout. S'échappant de l'eau, le blond au Rinnegan sauta jusqu'à une branche, essoufflé, tandis que l'Anbu le fixait, les poings serrés.

« Hey toi... Pourquoi tu as ces yeux? »

Le blond leva un sourcil, surpris par la question de l'Anbu.

« Hein? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? »

« Le dernier possesseur de ces pupilles est mort, tu ne peux pas les avoir. »

Un grand sourire étira les joues du blond qui murmura de sa voix grave:

« Eh bien il semble que non! »

Un immense pélican au large bec apparut à ses côtés, et il se remit en selle dessus, s'élevant dans les airs. L'oiseau ouvrit la bouche, et des tas de milles-pattes en sortirent, se déplaçant jusqu'à Naruto qui tenta d'en dégommer une bonne partie grâce à ses shuriken. Ceux qui restèrent et qui tentèrent de l'attraper, il reprit sa lame et les trancha grâce à son chakra, les faisant tomber en miettes. Cependant, alors qu'un dernier bien caché s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus, un immense oiseau d'encre vint le détruire, et Naruto se retourna les yeux écarquillés.

Sai le fixait, son habituel sourire sur le visage.

« Je suis encore en forme, je vais vous aider, Tsu-kun! »

« ...Tsu est suffisant. »

Aussitôt, de nouvelles bombes plurent et explosèrent au dessus de leur têtes. Tsu se mit en garde, serrant bien sa lame de chakra.

Plus loin, Deidara fulminait.

« Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, toi... La prochaine, tu ne pourra pas t'en relever! »

Mettant une énième fois sa main dans sa besace, il fusilla du regard l'Anbu, et en ressortit un aigle qui fonça sur lui, lâchant au passage des minuscules C1.

Il se mit à rire en voyant le blond essayer de se protéger et fit à nouveau revenir son oiseau de proie, préparant son signe du bélier pour enfin se débarrasser de ce type.

« KA- »

« **Ça suffit, Deidara.** »

Sortie de nulle part, une voie caverneuse le coupa, le faisant sursauter. Deidara serra les poings, voyant une forme végétale sortir de l'arbre à proximité de lui et cria:

« Zetsu, ne te mêle pas de ça! »

Les shinobis écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Zetsu? »

La bouclier plante s'ouvrit, laissant voir le schizophrène aux cheveux verts. La partie noire répliqua:

« **Tu ne peux pas le tuer. **»

« Hein? Et pourquoi ça? ! » s'époumona la blond.

« Ordre de Tobi. » répondit la partie blanche. « Et tu dois rentrer avec nous immédiatement. »

Les shinobis sursautèrent, et le déserteur soupira. Il lança un dernier regard à l'Anbu, et marmonna:

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Une fois que je saurais ce que Tobi... »

« **On s'en va.** »

« Ouais, ouais... »

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki disparurent en un éclair, sous les yeux écarquillés de Naruto. Il voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais fut bloqué par Sai. Il le regarda, interloqué, mais l'artiste murmura:

« Nous devons retourner à Suna. Nous ne pourrons nous battre dans ces conditions. »

Il se retourna pour voir Tenten qui suffoquait encore, Ino tentant vainement de la soigner. Pas loin, Shikamaru encore au sol et dont l'épaule devenait franchement inquiétante. Et près de la kunoichi, Temari qui se tenait le flanc avec une petite grimace.

Naruto soupira, puis s'approcha du Nara, prêt à le porter pour qu'ils retournent au village. Il lui tendit la main, mais le regard noir de Shikamaru lui répondit:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit, espèce d'insensé? »

« Shikamaru, la ferme et prend ma main. »

« Il n'y a pas de 'la ferme', Tsu. » répliqua le brun, fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis le chef d'équipe. Je prend les décisions. Et quand je t'ordonne de ne pas te mêler au combat, tu ne le fais pas. »

« Mais- »

« Il n'y a pas de mais! » fit Shikamaru, à deux doigts de s'énerver réellement. « En plus d'être dangereux, tu sais très bien ce que tu aurais risqué si ton masque était tombé! Tsunade-sama m'a fortement demandé de t'empêcher de faire ce genre de choses, alors la prochaine fois, tu m'obéis, compris? ! »

Les épaules basses, Naruto soupira:

« Oui. Maintenant, tu va accepter de prendre ma main, _Monsieur le chef_? »

Shikamaru lui envoya un regard torve, et accepta l'aide, remontant sur ses pieds avec une grimace.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les autres ninjas avaient observé la scène avec un œil étonné, et même inquiet pour la blonde de Konoha. Elle s'approcha de l'Anbu, et vint lui serrer son bras non-pris.

« Merci d'être arrivé à temps... » chuchota t-elle.

Sous son masque, Naruto sourit, et lui caressa les cheveux, tandis que Ino se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

« J'ai eu si peur... »

« Tout va bien maintenant. » murmura t-il « On va retourner à Suna, et on va soigner tout le monde. Tu as bien fait ton travail de kunoichi. »

La blonde sourit, et s'écarta du torse de l'Anbu, reniflant légèrement. Elle prit alors une moue plus taquine:

« Et ton dos? Tu voudras que je le soigne quand on sera arrivés? Seuls à seuls... »

Il s'esclaffa en avançant, emportant Shikamaru qui maugréait à propos d'un certain '_hôtel_', Naruto répondant par un coup sur la tête.

À quelques mètres, Sai aida Tenten à se remettre debout, ses jambes tremblant encore. Elle avait sûrement le fémur brisé. Elle héla l'Anbu qui se retourna, les sourcils levés. Elle rougit légèrement et murmura:

« Encore merci pour toute à l'heure. »

« C'était un plaisir, Tenten-chan. »

« Eh Tenten... Il est à moi. » grogna Ino en mode _jalousie_, faisant encore plus rougir la manieuse d'armes et rire ses coéquipiers.

* * *

><p>Arrivés dans un repaire caché dans le désert du Pays des Sables, les deux déserteurs se stoppèrent, entrant dans la bâtisse cachée dans la pierre d'une falaise. Entrant dans une salle reculée et sombre, Le blond fusilla du regard l'homme masqué qui se trouvait assis dans un coin.<p>

« Ohé Tobi! C'est quoi cette merde? »

« Deidara... » soupira Madara. « Arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule. »

« La ferme, je t'appelle comme je veux! Si tu veux que je t'appelle 'Madara' alors explique moi pourquoi j'ai pas pu buter ce putain d'Anbu! »

L'ancêtre Uchiha fronça les sourcils.

« Anbu...? » fit-il en se tournant vers Zetsu. « Se pourrait-il que... »

« Je n'ai pas tout les détails. » répondit la partie blanche de l'homme plante « J'étais en train de poursuivre Tsumujikaze, mais comme il court plus vite que nous, nous sommes arrivés après que Deidara et lui aient commencés à se battre. On l'a arrêté à temps. »

« Je vois... J'aurais dû lui en parler effectivement. »

Le blond croisa les bras, gonflant les joues:

« Bon, vous me répondez, oui? ! »

« Où est Rin? » demanda de sa voix caverneuse l'Uchiha.

Deidara se raidit, détournant les yeux.

« On s'est séparés à la frontière du Pays de l'Eau. Elle est partie chercher en direction du Pays des Vagues, et moi je me suis rendu à Suna. »

« Imbécile. »

Le blond plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard, serrant les poings. Madara reprit la parole, s'adressant toujours à Zetsu.

« Tu l'as donc poursuivi... Qu'as-tu fais? »

« **Il se battait contre Nokoribi. Nous sommes arrivés à la fin et avons décidés de le poursuivre jusqu'à Suna. Et au bout de trois-quatres heures, nous sommes tombés sur Deidara.** »

Le chef de l'Akatsuki hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers le blond, enfin décidé à lui répondre:

« Deidara. Tu feras passer le message à Rin quand tu la verras. »

Le déserteur d'Iwa rouvrit un œil, fixant l'homme aux deux dōjutsu.

« Hm? »

« Cet Anbu que tu as combattu... Nous le suspectons d'être Uchiha Sasuke. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette semaine! :D ça vous a plu?<p>

Pfiou en tout cas, moi... JSUI CREVÉE! J'ai presque rien foutu de la semaine... À peine trois pages écrites! Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai passé ma journée à le faire... Passer de 3 pages à 13, c'est vraiment crevant T_T Heureusement que je savais ce que je faisais... Et que ce sera idem pour le prochain qui sera encore à fond baston! :D

Sincèrement, je suis désolée si toute cette castagne commence à vous courir sur le haricot, mais c'est nécessaire pour ces chapitres... Suite à ça, il y aura encore des bastons, mais ça s'arrêtera d'ici... Environ 3-4 chapitres, il y aura un truc qui va se passer... Et là, ça va encore se battre... Mais en plus beau! Des sentiments, des sentiments! Je veux vous faire pleurer! :D

Bref, après ça ça devrait se calmer... Enfin, je pense. J'ai pas encore trop réfléchi à ce qui se passera 'après'.

Ne demandez pas, je lâcherais pas le morceau! :D

(Et puis, j'ai encore le temps d'y penser... 5 ou 6 semaines, ça passe ^^')

Bon, prochain chapter: Joie, jeunesse, joindre, joker ou jongler.

... Vous ne savez pas qu'il y aura un cirque qui débarquera à Konoha pour le prochain chap? XD Non, sérieusement, je penche pour Joker ou bien Joindre. Parce que Joie, ça ne correspondra bien du tout... -_-

Au passage, ce chapitre-ci, explication sur ce nom: Circulaire.

... Pourquoi circulaire? :D

D'abord en rapport aux yeux de Deidara, qui sont donc les cercles concentriques du Rinnegan. Aussi, on peut voir ça avec les sortes de chaises musicales que font les membres de l'équipe Shikamaru pour affronter Deidara. Un par un... Comme un cercle, quoi! :D

Bon aussi, je rajoute un petit truc... C'est...

**LES COULISSES DE 'SAN'!**

(Jingle débile)**  
><strong>

...Bref... Vous savez, au début, je suis partie de rien. Simplement l'idée que Naruto était Anbu, car je voulais écrire les moments qui avaient pointé dans ma tête et que j'aurais voulu lire quand j'étais dans 'Sous le masque' (Sa fin m'a rendue folle... Je n'expliquerai pas pourquoi pour ne pas faire de spoils.). Au fur et à mesure, des éléments ont accroché, et j'ai fini par vouloir faire des 'arcs' comme dans le manga, et j'ai écris tous les personnages que je voulais faire apparaître et peut-être avoir un arc sur eux.

... J'ai donc écrit Shikamaru, Kakashi (c'était la première partie, un minuscule arc de deux chapitres où il découvre Rin), Gaara et enfin... J'ai pensé à Deidara!

En tant qu'amoureuse de ce personnage que trouve extra et super drôle, classe, fort etc. j'ai voulu le faire apparaître.

J'ai eu un grand débat intérieur car a) il est mort, et b) je ne voyais pas comme le faire revivre.

...et finalement, je n'ai pas abandonné! Je voulais le faire apparaître! XD

Et je l'ai fait revivre. Pour la troisième fois (C'est une grande particularité de mes fics, des persos meurent, ou sont morts, mais j'arrive à les faire revivre quand même, sans pour autant trouver des raisons totalement stupides! :D).

D'ailleurs, pour ceux à qui ça ferait peur, je ne fais jamais revivre un perso sans raison. J'en ai une, dans ma poche, et prête à être servie, et qui peut déjà être comprise dans ces chapitres si vous réfléchissez deux minutes. J'aime me creuser la tête afin de rendre l'impossible possible x)

Bon... Pfiou... C'était un long commentaire tout ça! Je vais vous laisser, et aller pioncer! ^^' (Je bosse sur ma fic depuis 9h ce matin, il est 23h. ... Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous! :D)

Allez, good night!

...

...

(Allez, je vais me lire un ou deux doujins pour me requinquer! :D)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist:**

L'album des Black Keys que m'a fait écouter mon cousin et dont je ne connais pas le nom T_T

En attendant, écoutez celui-ci: **The big come up.**

Aussi, **Misa no Uta** de Death Note.

**Don't let me down** des Beatles.

**Lithium** de Nirvana, ainsi que **Come as you are** et _of course_ **Smells like teens spirit** (C'est les vingt ans de Nevermind! YEAAAH! VIVE MON DIEU KURT COBAIN!)


	10. Chapter 9: Joindre

Ohayō les gens! (Oui ohayō même s'il fait nuit, techniquement c'est le matin ^^)

Nous sommes dimanche, et comme je tiens toujours mes promesses (C'est mon nindō! :D) voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tant!

Cette fois, un peu plus de parlotte que les autres fois... Parce que je pense que toute cette baston pourrait devenir fatigante à force. Sinon, pas grand chose à dire... Mon niveau de review a à nouveau baissé, pour des raisons inconnues... J'en ai eu 2. ... Alors qu'avant 5! XD Alors ça me fait bizarre... Mais bon, je ne me plains pas, j'ai quand même deux reviews.

Au passage, les gens qui sont inscrits à mes alert story, certains d'entre vous ne m'ont jamais mis de review... D'autres au contraire ont arrêté de le faire! :D En bref, je ne vous oblige pas, mais simplement passer et me dire que vous êtes encore présents, ça rassurerait la parano que je suis... Et les autres, n'hésitez pas à me mettre ce que vous pensez de ma fiction! :)

Sinon, voilà... Pas grand chose à dire! :D Ce combat-ci est The big combat de cet 'arc', et est donc en deux chapitres... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Rating T pour langage et parfois violence, ou encore thèmes qui pourraient nuire à la pureté des plus jeunes (j'aime parler soutenu, ça me fait rire ^^) comme l'alcool, l'amour 'des grands' ou encore d'autres...

Pairing principal étant un Shōnen Ai qui restera bien sous-entendu, _parce-que-c'est-plus-beau-comme-ça_. D'autres couples hétéros dont le Tsu/Ino que vous kiffez à donf'! :D En tout cas, si ça vous intéresse, la partie où Ino découvre la véritable identité de son prince charmant est d'ors et déjà prête et écrite dans mon plan. ...Je ne dis rien de plus. (Faut que je fasse gaffe, des gens pourraient venir me voler l'Ipad pour lire mon plan... Même si vu le ramassi de conneries qui s'y trouve, ce sera difficile à comprendre ^^')

Disclaimer encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto... Avec le nombre d'auteurs qui lui piquent pour des fanfics ou des doujin, il pourrait le mettre en location, non? :D

Have a good read!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>: Joindre

* * *

><p>« Allez... Dis moi ce que tu penses de l'infirmière! »<p>

Shikamaru soupira longuement, continuant de fixer la ville et le désert qui s'étendait au delà des murailles.

« Elle est jolie. »

« Jolie? ! Tu as une bombe qui te change tes bandages, et tu dis qu'elle est _jolie_? ! »

Haussant les épaules, il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et expira longuement.

« Si tu le dis. »

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur rencontre avec Deidara. La première chose qu'ils avaient fait en retournant à Suna avait été d'amener Shikamaru, Temari et Tenten à l'hôpital pour les soins, les empêchant alors de repartir en mission. Une missive avait été envoyée à Konoha pour avoir des renforts, et ils devraient arriver d'ici un ou deux jours. Alors en attendant, ils glandaient joyeusement en attendant que Temari et Shikamaru, dont les blessures étaient moins graves, se rétablissent et qu'ils puissent repartir à la recherche de Deidara.

À cet instant, Naruto avait profité que son ami puisse enfin sortir de sa chambre pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur le toit de l'hôpital, et puissent discuter tranquillement, se rendant compte que c'était un des rares coins à l'ombre dans le village.

L'Anbu en avait aussi profité pour fuir Ino, qui le collait depuis qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'endroit où ils étaient hébergés et surtout qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop de temps libre. De nombreuses fois il avait eu peur qu'elle lui saute dessus le soir, avant qu'ils ne se couchent...

Le Nara avait réussi on-ne-sait comment à se procurer des cigarettes, et en fumait une depuis qu'ils étaient assis là, sur le toit, à fixer le ciel bleu sans nuages, et à parler de choses qui ennuyait hautement le manieur des ombres.

« Franchement, est-ce qu'il y a une femme que tu aies déjà trouvée plus attirante que les autres? »

Roulant des yeux, Shikamaru bascula en arrière pour se coucher sur le dos.

« Peut-être. »

Sous son masque, Naruto leva les sourcils et enchaîna, intéressé:

« Qui? »

« Ça te regarde pas. »

« Allez... Je suis ton pote, non? »

« C'est toujours non. »

Le blond marmonna dans sa barbe à propos du Nara qui s'occupait de se curer l'oreille du petit doigt, pas un poil intéressé.

« Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Sakura? »

Naruto se tendit, baissant le visage:

« On a discuté avant le départ... Elle m'a parlé de Sasuke, et de moi à la troisième personne. Elle a du mal à comprendre que _Naruto _ne parte pas à la recherche de Sasuke alors que _Tsumujikaze _le fait. Elle voulait que je parte au moins une fois avec lui, _la bonne blague_, pour 'parler' à Sasuke. »

Levant ses sourcils, Shikamaru se releva, fixant son ami avec de grands yeux:

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

L'Anbu se frotta la nuque, fixant les personnes dans la rue à leurs pieds.

« Je l'ai convaincue de me laisser choisir moi même et de me laisser tranquille. »

« Mais de base, pourquoi tu es allé la voir pour lui dire la vérité à propos de Sasuke? Si tu voulais rester tranquille, il ne fallait pas l'intégrer dans cette histoire! »

Piqué à vif, Naruto s'écria:

« J'allais pas faire ça! Sakura-chan est un membre de l'équipe sept, elle avait le droit de savoir la vérité. » il rajouta d'une voix plus basse. « Elle pensait même qu'il était mort... Je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser continuer de croire que l'homme qu'elle aime avait été tué. »

Shikamaru prit une nouvelle bouffée:

« Mais en attendant, s'il n'avait rien su elle n'aurait pas la tête remplie de questions. De plus, cette histoire de Tsumujikaze qui poursuit Nokoribi et pas Naruto, tu n'imagines pas ce qui doit se passer dans crâne? Encore plus de questions, elle doit être sur le point d'exploser. »

Fronçant un sourcil, l'Anbu marmonna:

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au psyché de Sakura-chan, toi? »

« Depuis quand tu n'as pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir durant ton absence, surtout en sachant que tu es revenu rien que pour Sasuke? »

Écarquillant les yeux, Naruto releva sa tête vers son ami. Le brun poursuivit:

« Tu as arrêté de parler d'elle. Il y a encore trois mois, c'était toujours Sakura par-ci, Sakura par-là... On dirait presque que tu l'as oubliée. Depuis que tu te bats contre Sasuke, elle a complètement disparu de ton esprit. »

« M-Mais non... Pourquoi tu dis-? »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai réussi à penser à tout ça avant toi? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du '200 de QI'. »

Il baissa les épaules, soupirant. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il murmura:

« Sasuke et Sakura-chan sont deux personnes hautement importantes dans ma vie, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Seulement... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que Sasuke était revenu, après tant d'années. En fait... Si, tu l'as bien vu. Alors j'en sais rien... Sakura-chan, je l'aime depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre ce qu'est l'amour. Mais Sasuke... C'est le premier à m'avoir accepté, à m'avoir tendu la main. Mon premier ami. Mon meilleur ami... Il m'a fait découvrir l'amitié, il m'a donné la force de progresser... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était continuer de marcher à ses côtés, en lui lançant des piques auquel il se contenterait d'hausser les épaules. Mais... À cause de tout ce qui s'est passé... » sa voix devint rauque, et il déglutit. « Tout ceci à disparu. Après de longues années, j'ai réussi à lui faire reprendre conscience, mais il a disparu juste ensuite. Maintenant, je l'ai retrouvé... C'est pas tout à fait pareil, car je suis Tsumujikaze à ses yeux, mais je ne sais comment, j'ai l'impression de retrouver notre amitié de quand nous étions Genin. Alors, oui j'aime et j'aimerai toujours Sakura-chan... Mais Sasuke est différent. J'attendais nos retrouvailles depuis quatre longues années, et je ne peux pas gâcher tout ceci à cause de Sakura-chan. »

Shikamaru resta silencieux, fixant son ami les sourcils froncés, légèrement retourné par la vague d'émotions qui s'était faite sentir durant le monologue du blond.

« Dis Naruto... » il releva la tête, la gorge serrée. « Tu n'as pas l'impression que au final, Sasuke prend plus de place dans ton cœur que Sakura? »

Sous son masque, Naruto sourit:

« Si. Sasuke est une grande part de moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne me voile plus la face. Même si l'amour que je lui porte est évidemment différent de celui que j'éprouve envers Sakura-chan. » fit-il en ricanant, accompagné du sourire du Nara. « Mais c'est vrai que ces temps-ci, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer avec Sakura-chan. Je l'aime, mais je ne crois pas que ça serait grandiose. La façon dont nous vivons en ce moment me convient. »

Levant les sourcils, Shikamaru siffla:

« Eh bien... Après presque sept ans de drague, Naruto Uzumaki avoue que son plus grand béguin n'est en réalité qu'un amour d'ado? Quelle poussée de maturité surprenante. »

« Au lieu de te préoccuper de ma vie amoureuse, occupe-toi de la tienne. » répliqua le blondinet en flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami qui ricanait en recommençant à fumer allègrement.

Tsu se rappela soudain d'un détail d'une conversation qu'il avait surprise entre le Nara et une certaine jeune fille il y a plusieurs jours, et prit un ton taquin:

« Au fait... De quoi vous parliez avec Temari l'autre jour? »

Le visage du brun se tendit, et il cligna des yeux, rosissant légèrement:

« Hein? »

« Alleeez... » insista le jinchuuriki. « Tu peux bien me le dire à moi, non? » un flash du début de leur conversation lui revint et il s'écria: « Ne me dit pas, c'était elle dont tu parlais toute à l'heure? »

Le Nara prit à nouveau quelques couleurs et détourna le menton, une moue irritée sur le visage:

« Ça te regarde pas. Et puis, comme s'il pouvait se passer quoi que ce soir avec cette emmerdeuse de première... »

« Mouais, mouais... Tu parles, mais ton visage dit le contraire! »

Le manieur des ombres s'apprêtait à répondre quand un grand bruit se fit soudainement entendre dans le village.

Le son d'une alarme. Un intrus dans le village.

* * *

><p>« Non mais toi, sincèrement, tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez jolie? »<p>

Assise sur son lit, Temari soupira un grand coup, roulant des yeux.

« Non... » marmonna t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, je suis trop bavarde? » fit Ino.

_Si tu savais à quel point..._

« Mais non... »

La programme aurait dû être simple pour Temari cet après-midi là.

Dormir, reprendre des forces, peut-être avoir une visite de Kankurou et — s'il ne trouvait pas trop chiant de se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté — le passage de Shikamaru. Seulement, Ino était arrivée... Larmoyant car son prince charmant avait refusé de passer la journée avec elle, elle avait décidé de venir squatter chez Temari qui n'était pas des plus ravies... Surtout pour la conversation _hautement intéressante_ pour laquelle elle était venue l'empêcher de dormir.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi? » s'écria la kunoichi « Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le séduire? Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué... »

Décidée d'insuffler un peu de réflexion et de logique dans cette cervelle blonde, en espérant aussi que de cette façon elle serait tranquille, Temari murmura:

« C'est un Anbu, je te rappelle. »

« Et alors? »

La No Sabaku retint une remarque acerbe et venimeuse à l'égard de la capacité de réflexion de Ino et reposa sa tête dans son coussin, murmurant un petit:

« Non, rien. »

« C'est un Anbu et alors? C'est mon ami! »

Temari rouvrit les yeux et fixa d'une moue ennuyée l'autre blonde:

« Peut-être que c'est le problème. »

« Hein? »

Retenant un gros soupir, elle poursuivit plus explicitement:

« Peut-être que _puisque vous êtes amis_ il n'a pas envie de quoi que ce soit avec toi. »

« Mais non! C'est pas ça le souci! Je ne semble même pas l'attirer! »

« Dans ce cas demande-lui. »

« Tu es folle? ! » s'écria Ino.

La sœur du Kazekage leva les yeux aux ciel, se demandant pourquoi le bon dieu lui avait infligé ceci.

« Dans ce cas, je sais pas. Tu l'as souvent vu draguer d'autres filles? »

Ino repensa avec irritation à la façon dont Tsu avait tenu Tenten dans ses bras une semaine auparavant avant de marmonner:

« Non... »

« Tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander s'il était gay? »

Rougissant, la blonde se releva, les yeux écarquillés:

« Mais non! P-Peut-être qu'il ne drague pas, mais pour autant, il-il... »

« Je ne sais pas, j'essayais juste de t'aider. » répondis Temari en haussant les épaules.

Renfrognée, la kunoichi se rassit sur la chaise qui était posée à côté du lit de l'autre blonde, croisant les bras:

« Quand même, je le saurais s'il était homosexuel... »

« On ne sait jamais. Certains hommes sont trop macho pour se l'affirmer. »

« Oui mais pas Tsu! Non, ce n'est pas ça. » trancha Ino.

_Si tu savais à quel point je m'en tape..._

Un silence de cathédrale résonna dans la pièce, Ino plongée dans ses réflexions et Temari savourant le silence. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'endormirait sous les yeux de la Yamanaka...

Cependant, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour de Temari.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, puis la fit coulisser timidement. Ino prit un regard noir en fixant la nouvelle arrivante.

« _**Tenten...**_ »

La brune se raidit sous le ton menaçant de la blonde et balbutia:

« I-Ino? »

« Que veux-tu? » fit la kunoichi tandis que la manieuse d'armes suait à grosses gouttes.

Elle se passa une main gênée dans les cheveux et s'assit près d'elle:

« EN fait, je voulais te parler... »

« Hum...? » grogna la blonde « Et de quoi? »

« De-De Tsumujikaze. »

À cet instant, Temari se retint de prendre son oreiller et de le plaquer sur son visage.

_C'est pas possiiiiiiiible... Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec ce mec?  
><em>

« Ouais, Tsu, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire à propos de lui? » marmonna Ino, mauvaise. « Pourquoi tu veux me parler de _mon _copain, hein? »

« C'est pas ton copain. » rétorqua Temari, décidée que plus la conversation se terminerait rapidement, plus elle pourrait dormir vite.

« C'est presque le cas! »

« Nan. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein? »

« Ben... » fit timidement Tenten « Il dit le contraire. »

« Toi, je t'ai pas sonnée! » enragea la Yamanaka, tandis que Temari levait les yeux au ciel une énième fois. Elle secoua la tête et dit:

« Bref, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Tenten-chan? »

Semblant se rappeler de la raison de sa venue, la brune sursauta et se mit à triturer ses doigts avant de se tourner vers Ino, la mine confuse. Elle prit une grande respiration et dit tout en bloc, le regard vrillé au sol.

« Je voulais simplement te dire que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur que je te prenne Tsumujikaze, je suis vraiment heureuse avec Neji, et puis je t'apprécie beaucoup, et même si c'est vrai qu'il m'attire un peu, je n'ai jamais pensé à quoi que ce soit avec lui, c'est un ami, mais tu vois, je suis déjà amoureuse, et jamais je ne te ferais quelque chose pareil et je ne voudrais surtout pas que ça mette en péril la mission. »

Temari leva les sourcils, retenant un sifflement d'admiration.

_Elle a dit tout ça sans respirer?_

De son côté, Ino considérait Tenten avec un sourcil froncé.

« Tu es sincère? »

« Oui. » fit la brune avec force, les joues roses.

Ino soupira un grand coup et un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, plus de problème! »

La manieuse d'armes cligna des yeux, avant qu'elle sourît aussi, heureuse:

« Génial! »

« Cependant... » la blonde de Konoha s'approcha de Tenten, une main sur la hanche, puis murmura d'une voix grave et menaçante empruntée à Sakura: « Si tu redis qu'il t'attire... _**Je te tue**_. »

La brune aux macarons se raidit sous le regard blasé de Temari qui se demandait pourquoi diable était-elle tombée sur des filles pareilles, tandis que Ino reprenait une attitude normale, riant en tapant violemment l'épaule de Tenten.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à la pensée que le problème des deux habitantes du Pays du Feu était résolu, et qu'elle allait enfin être _tranquille_...

Cependant, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à demander aux deux jeunes femmes de sortir, un son résonna, la coupant et lui glaçant le sang.

L'alerte rouge. Un intrus au village.

* * *

><p>Les doigts croisés sur son bureau, le Kazekage réfléchissait.<p>

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que l'équipe envoyée par Konoha était rentrée, en très mauvais état. Bien qu'il ait eu sur le coup très peur pour sa sœur, le nombre d'informations apprises durant une seule mission l'avait fait oublier toutes ces histoires de blessures. Il pensait que ceci ne servirait qu'à aller vérifier des lieux sûrement vides, et finalement il s'était avéré qu'ils s'étaient bel et biens battus contre le déserteur. Et encore une fois contre toute attente, c'était ce fameux Anbu qui leur avait sauvé la mise...

Vraiment, ce type l'intriguait. D'abord, d'où il sortait? Selon le conseil, il avait de nombreuses fois fait ses preuves ces dernières années, mais pourquoi lors des nombreuses rencontres avec l'Hokage elle n'en avait pas parlé? Temari avait bel et bien confirmé la chose, ce Tsumujikaze regorgeait d'une puissance incroyable et pourtant très mystérieuse... Il maniait aussi bien le Suiton que le Fuuton, avait un Taijutsu très développé et sa vitesse était bien le plus impressionnant.

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il soit sorti du chapeau de Tsunade, tout d'un coup, sans crier gare. Un type pareil, il l'aurait remarqué durant la guerre, même si à cet instant il était sûrement sous sa réelle identité. Et puis, des compétences pareilles, ça ne survenait pas du jour au lendemain, et surtout un an après la guerre!

Non vraiment, même s'il avait compris que la mission qu'il aurait voulu attribuer à Naruto était finalement entre de bonnes mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer cet Anbu avec méfiance. Tout d'abord, c'était quoi cette autre histoire comme quoi il poursuivait Nokoribi?

Depuis plus de deux mois, le Raikage avait lancé un grand appel dans tous les pays de l'alliance Shinobi, et tous avaient répondu présent dans la capture du mercenaire.

Et pourtant... Konoha avait décidé comme ça de prendre la tête de cette poursuite et envoyant un Anbu? Et enfin le plus extraordinaire, il était encore en vie alors qu'il semblait qu'il l'avait affronté plusieurs fois?

La réputation de Nokoribi n'était plus à refaire. Cela faisait des années qu'il filait entre les doigts du continent entier, et un seul shinobi était parvenu à changer cela? À le poursuivre, se battre avec lui, et _revenir_? Tout simplement aberrant. Surtout depuis qu'il connaissait la véritable identité de Nokoribi...

Uchiha Sasuke. Il l'avait plus ou moins deviné, il y a de là à peu près un mois.

Un meurtre avait été perpétré dans l'enceinte de Suna, et il avait été voir le corps de lui même. Il avait reconnu la marque de fabrique du déserteur, les cendres et les braises encore légèrement crépitantes. Seulement, il avait vu un minuscule quelque chose au milieu de l'âtre.

Une flammèche noire. Plus sombre que la cendre sur laquelle elle brûlait.

Et là, même si ce n'était à ce moment que des spéculations, il avait cherché à en savoir plus, en secret. Et en faisant quelques recherches, il avait trouvé que le seul jutsu capable de produire des flammes noires était l'Amaterasu. Par ceci, il en avait déduit de l'identité de Nokoribi. Par la suite, il avait gardé cette découverte pour lui, c'était évident que cette affaire ne devrait surtout pas s'ébruiter. Surtout que s'il avait raison, il aurait aimé en parler à Naruto en tout premier...

C'était encore son intention quand l'équipe de Konoha était arrivée, et qu'il s'était rendu compte que son ami n'était pas là. Seulement, quand Tsumujikaze lui avait fait part de son rôle vis-à-vis de Nokoribi et de sa soit-disant amitié avec Naruto, il avait abandonné toute tentative de garder cette histoire pour lui plus longtemps. Sur le coup, il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la façon dont pourrait réagir le ninja, sachant la haine que la village de la feuille portait à l'Uchiha depuis qu'il avait déserté. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en comprenant que Tsumujikaze et l'Hokage le savaient déjà...

Et surtout... Naruto.

La première chose qu'il avait voulu savoir était comment son ami jinchuuriki avait réagi, et à cet instant il avait senti le shinobi s'assombrir. Par un seul mot, il avait décrit ce que Gaara imaginait parfaitement dans son crâne.

Mais avec le recul, il aurait aimé savoir plus de choses... Comment l'avait-il apprit? Qu'avait-il dit en premier? Qu'avait-il décidé de faire? Et surtout pourquoi avoir laissé l'Anbu faire le travail qui aurait dû lui revenir de droit?

Dans un premier temps, il avait imaginé que l'Anbu ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, pour une raison quelconque, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'y croyait plus trop.

Naruto avait refusé de s'en charger, et il ignorait pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'il devrait cuisiner l'Anbu, mais pour l'instant il le laisserait tranquille. L'heure n'était pas aux questions à propos de son ami, le plus important était Deidara.

D'après l'équipe de Konoha, c'était sans hésitation le déserteur qui l'avait kidnappé il y a plus de quatre ans. La seule chose qui avait changé chez lui était bien ses yeux... Ce Dojutsu que l'on pensait n'être qu'une légende, il existait bel et bien, et Deidara le portait pour une raison qui continuait de lui échapper.

D'ailleurs en parlant de l'Akatsuki... Il se souvenait de ces mots inscrits sur le parchemin que lui avait donné Tsunade par le biais de son Anbu. Ceux qui disaient que Tsumujikase ne devrait en aucun cas combattre à l'encontre de l'Akatsuki pour des raisons qu'elle ne pouvait mentionner... Il avait cogité, mais impossible de savoir quelle raison pourrait être suffisamment bonne pour ne pas affronter l'Akatsuki quand on est un ninja. À moins d'être un des derniers jinchuuriki, il ne voyait pas — et pas question d'imaginer que Killer Bee se cache sous ce masque — ...

Et pourtant, il s'était bel et bien battu contre le déserteur d'Iwa, sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit de bizarre. La seule chose étrange était le comportement de Shikamaru Nara, lui avait précisé Temari, qui avait vraiment eut l'air effrayé quand son ami avait décidé de se battre contre le blond aux explosifs.

Une personne vint tambouriner à la porte, tirant le rouquin de sa réflexion, puis autorisa l'entrée du ninja. Semblant essoufflé, le chuunin dit entre deux respirations:

« Kazekage-sama... Il... Il y a... Deux personnes inconnues à l'entrée du village... »

Gaara leva un sourcil:

« Pourquoi ne pas les renvoyer? »

« Ils ont tué la garde, et puis- »

Soudain, quelque chose passa à travers l'unique minuscule fenêtre du bureau du Kazekage et vint exploser au milieu de la pièce, cassant une partie du meuble qui se trouvait là. Reconnaissant ce type de technique, Gaara s'écria après avoir toussé pour faire disparaître la poussière soulevée dans la déflagration:

« Est-ce qu'un de ces types... Avait un signe particulier? »

Au sol, le chuunin se releva difficilement, surpris:

« Quel genre...? » demanda t-il avant d'étouffer une quinte de toux.

« Comment étaient ses yeux, ses mains, ses cheveux? ! »

Se raidissant en entendant pour la première fois de sa vie le ton de son Kage monter, le shinobi répondit:

« Il-Il avait... Des yeux avec des cercles! Et je crois... Je crois bien avoir vu des sortes de bouches sur ses mains... »

Écarquillant les yeux, tout un tas de ninjas entrèrent dans la pièce, ayant été attirés par la bruit de l'explosion. Gaara ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et cria:

« Sonnez l'alerte! Que les habitants se rendent dans les abris! L'Akatsuki est sur Suna! »

De grands regards interloqués lui répondirent quand une gigantesque explosion se fit entendre en dehors du bâtiment. Il se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et virent une gigantesque colonne de fumée s'élever d'un bâtiment tandis que des gens hurlaient.

Un ninja se précipita alors en dehors du bureau, tandis que le roux restait à fixer son village, une ride contrariée entre les yeux.

« Kazekage-sama... » demanda prudemment un shinobi « Qu'allez vous faire? »

Le roux prit une grande inspiration et murmura:

« Je ne compte pas les laisser toucher à mon village plus longtemps. »

Aussitôt dit, il se retourna et prit sa gourde de sable dans le coin de son bureau et dit avant de sortir de la pièce:

« N'interférez pas, je m'occupe de ce type. » il serra les poings et murmura: « Et cette fois, je ne le laisserais pas s'enfuir. »

* * *

><p>Marchant doucement en dépassant les murailles du village caché du sable, Deidara jubilait. Le souvenir de la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette cité et du combat qui avait suivi le rendait assez euphorique et impatient. Ici, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de tuer deux des personnes qui étaient dans sa liste noire.<p>

En premier, il aurait ce Kazekage qui lui avait arraché un bras et l'avait humilié face à l'Akatsuki. Et ensuite, cet Anbu de malheur, qui se trouvait peut-être être celui qui l'avait tué ainsi que le frère d'Itachi.

Malgré les ordres de Tobi, il comptait bien s'occuper tout seul de Uchiha. Il n'était pas question de le laisser le tuer sous prétexte que c'était son _descendant_. S'il l'avait face à lui, il le tuerait, tout simplement, et Zetsu qui marchait à ses côtés ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

Face à eux, un ninja du sable arriva, criant:

« Eh, vous là! Qui êtes-vous? »

Sans même sourciller, le blond envoya un kunai en plein dans le cœur du shinobi qui tomba au sol, mort. Il plongea alors sa main dans sa poche et commença à marcher en direction de la tour du Kazekage, bien décidé â lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Formant un minuscule oiseau d'argile dans sa main, il l'envoya voler jusqu'à la fenêtre de Gaara, et en entendant l'explosion et les exclamations, il sut avec un sourire jubilatoire qu'il avait réussi son coup. Après ceci, il se tourna vers son camarade, qui le regardait de ses deux yeux différents, et dit:

« On se sépare pour trouver Tsumujikaze. »

« **Oui.** »

Commençant alors à marcher dans deux directions différentes, Deidara observa les horizons, à la recherche de quelqu'un à interroger — parce qu'il n'allait pas fouiller tout le village, et de toute façon ils étaient repérés. Voyant qu'aucun ninja ne venait à sa rencontre, il décida de déclarer d'une façon différente sa présence. Il forma un plus gros oiseau que précédemment, et l'envoya voler jusqu'à un bâtiment jouxtant la police de Suna.

L'explosion retentit dans le village, et des cris s'élevèrent dans la foule. L'immeuble s'écroula doucement, soulevant le sable et envoyant des débris tout autour. Il emporta avec lui un réseau de fils électriques qui virent s'écraser sur les quelques arbres du village.

Une fois le calme revenu, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche et sourit en coin quand il vit des ninjas s'affairer en direction de l'immeuble à présent en ruine. L'un d'eux le repéra, et s'élança vers lui:

« Hey, vous! Vous êtes- »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Deidara l'avait prit par le cou et le soulevait, le fixant de son dōjutsu.

« Où se trouve l'équipe envoyée par Konoha? »

L'homme grimaça de douleur et geignit:

« Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... »

Il resserra son emprise et fronça les sourcils:

« Tu es sûr? »

Le ninja gémit et déglutit sous la coupure d'oxygène et fit non de la tête. Haussant les épaules, le membre de l'Akatsuki le lâcha et le tua d'un coup de kunai bien placé. Il se mit alors à observer les horizons, cherchant du regard où pourrait se trouver un membre de l'équipe qui l'avait attaquée il y a une semaine de là.

Grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, s'il rencontrait un chakra il pouvait s'en souvenir éternellement et le reconnaître s'il le sentait. Le seul problème était que cet Anbu cachait sans cesse le sien et il lui était impossible de le trouver avec ce don. Il rechercha donc dans les environs où pourrait se trouver la trace de ce ninja manipulateur des ombres, ou encore celle du peintre, mais ne trouva rien. Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à interroger à nouveau un ninja, mais l'approche de quelqu'un d'autre connu le stoppa, et le fit sourire large.

« Mais c'est ce cher Kazekage que voilà... »

Le fixant les yeux plissés, Gaara retint la remarque acerbe qui était sur la pointe de sa langue et murmura:

« Deidara, je pensais que tu avais été tué par Sasuke Uchiha. »

Tiquant sur le dernier nom, le déserteur fronça les sourcils et fit:

« Et c'est le cas. J'ai simplement eu la chance de me faire ressusciter. »

Le roux leva un sourcil:

« Ça se saurait si c'était possible. »

« Pourtant, je suis là non? » s'esclaffa Deidara.

« Et que veux-tu à Suna? » grogna Gaara. « Ma mort? »

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent, et il murmura:

« Ouais... Mais aussi je suis venu chercher quelqu'un. »

Haussant les sourcils, Gaara exprima son incompréhension, alors il murmura:

« Dis moi où se trouve l'Anbu de Konoha du nom de Tsumujikaze. »

La Kazekage écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Tsumujikaze...? »

« Exactement. » insista t-il « Dis moi où il est et j'arrêterai de détruire ton village chéri. »

Du sable commença à entourer l'ancien jinchuuriki qui fit, les sourcils froncés:

« Pour ça, il faudra me battre. »

« Je n'attendais que ça! » s'exclama Deidara, avant de lancer des milliers de petits oiseaux en direction du rouquin, faire un signe et de hurler: « Katsu! »

Les volatiles explosèrent, mais l'armure de sable du No Sabaku le protégea, ne lui faisant même pas une égratignure. Il contre attaqua, envoyant son sable en direction du blond qui l'évita rapidement, avant de sauter sur un oiseau de trois mètres de hauteur.

Les bouches sur ses mains mâchèrent la terre blanche longuement, et en ressortirent des mantes religieuses qui se mirent à grossir énormément, atteignant deux mètres de hauteur et commencèrent à marcher vers le rouquin, détruisant le sol sur son passage.

À quelques mètres de là, Gaara envoya son sable sur les animaux et en détruisit un avec son Sarcophage de Sable. Cependant, l'autre commença à foncer sur lui, et il sauta, atterrissant sur une plate-forme de sable qui commença à la faire monter dans le ciel en direction du déserteur d'Iwa. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'immense insecte sortit deux ailes de son dos et commença à voler en sa direction, manquant le faire tomber de son perchoir.

Il manipula alors son sable en essayant d'assommer la bête en furie, mais n'y parvint pas. Derrière lui, le déserteur envoya des petites bombes l'encercler, puis beugla:

« Katsu! »

Se recroquevillant sur lui, Gaara échappa de peu aux explosions qui détruisirent pourtant le haut d'une tour. À ce moment là, tout se passa très vite.

Remontant ses yeux en direction du déserteur, Gaara remarqua que la mante avait disparu, et la chercha rapidement du regard. Après avoir vu qu'elle n'était ni à droite, ni à gauche, ni en bas, il leva ses yeux vers le ciel et les écarquilla en voyant l'immense insecte lui tomber dessus.

Cependant, l'insecte partit violemment vers la droite, allant s'écraser sur la façade d'un immeuble qui trembla. Une bourrasque l'avait fait changer sa trajectoire et en tournant leurs yeux vers l'origine du jutsu, ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

Naruto se tenait debout sur un toit, les fixant derrière son masque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi? » fit l'Anbu.

Le déserteur fronça les sourcils et fixa l'arrivant avec une moue à la fois ravie et irritée.

« Je suis venu justement pour régler mes comptes avec toi... »

Un pli contrarié se forma entre les sourcils de Naruto:

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'attaquer au village? Les habitants ne t'ont rien fait! »

« Il fallait bien te dénicher... »

Serrant les poings, le jinchuuriki s'avança:

« Dans ce cas, me voilà. Que veux-tu de moi? Me tuer? »

« Oh que oui... » fit le déserteur avant faire bouger à nouveau sa mante religieuse et de la faire voler jusqu'à l'Anbu qui l'évita habilement, atterrissant sur un autre toit.

« Mais si tu veux qu'on se batte, ce sera à l'extérieur du village! »

Levant un sourcil, le blond marmonna avec acidité:

« Depuis quand les dégâts causés par un combat t'inquiètent, Uchiha? »

« ...Hein? »

Il eut un grand silence entre les trois shinobis, l'Anbu et le Kage faisant un combat de celui qui aura le plus l'air ahuri possible.

« Uchiha? »

Sifflant, Deidara poursuivit, n'aimant pas la façon dont ils le regardait:

« T'as oublié ton propre nom, connard? »

Clignant des yeux, Naruto se pointa du doigt:

« Tu crois que je suis Sasuke Uchiha? »

Commençant fortement à s'énerver, Deidara fit revenir l'insecte volant sur l'Anbu et fit un signe:

« KATSU! »

Une incroyable détonation se fit entendre, et l'immeuble commença à s'écrouler, provoquant un terrible grondement menaçant. Au milieu des volutes de fumée, la boule de sable de Gaara se laissait apercevoir, contenant le Kazekage et l'Anbu.

« Il croit que vous êtes Sasuke Uchiha...? » demanda le roux, encore étonné par la scène qui venait de se produire.

« Il semble... » cracha le blond. « Pourtant, je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'amener à croire ça... »

Fixant l'homme masqué de ses prunelles turquoises, son front se plissa et il murmura:

« Si vous lui montrez que vous n'êtes pas Sasuke, il partira, et cessera de détruire mon village. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête:

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Votre identité secrète est plus importante que la vie des villageois? » s'énerva le Kazekage.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça! Seulement, si je dévoile qui je suis, le combat n'en sera au contraire que plus meurtrier... Et là, s'il me bat, ce sera le monde entier qui périra. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Gaara ne comprenait pas:

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire...? »

Tsu se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings, tant la tension était forte à cet instant. Lui dire, ou ne pas lui dire? Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement.

Il pourrait lui dire qui il était. Il avait confiance en son ami, et c'était le Kazekage, Tsunade ne pourrait rien lui reprocher.

Seulement... Raconter ça ne ferait qu'apporter plus de questions. Si cela lui était utile pour le combat, ce le serait moins quand Gaara aussi se mettrait à lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas poursuivre Sasuke et continuer de lui faire confiance. Et franchement, il en avait déjà assez avec Tsunade et Shikamaru qui lui aussi le pensait sans le démontrer.

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler, Kazekage-sama. »

Heureusement pour lui, ou malheureusement cela dépend du point de vue, une détonation se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la barrière de sable, et en perça une partie. Grinçant des dents, l'ancien jinchuuriki fit une sortie pour l'Anbu, qui s'y engouffra immédiatement. Seulement, à peine avait-il posé un pied sur le toit que Gaara le héla:

« J'accepte maintenant, mais j'attends des explications quand ceci sera fini. »

Naruto aurait bien protesté, mais en voyant des hérons d'argile prêts à exploser fuser en sa direction, il se mit à courir en criant:

« Oui! »

Le blondinet sauta de toits en toits, évitant rapidement les oiseaux qui explosaient les uns après les autres. Un fois le dernier détruit, il fit un rapide signe, continuant à courir, et créa plusieurs clones à ses côtés.

Se mettant à courir vers le déserteur, Deidara ricana:

« Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas m'atteindre d'ici! »

Sous son masque, Narutou sourit, puis l'un de ses clones l'attrapa par la manche et l'envoya vers le membre de l'Akatsuki qui écarquillait les yeux, formant rapidement le sceau du serpent:

« Dōton! Le mur de terre! »

Aussitôt, un mur dévia la trajectoire de l'Anbu, qui atterrit sur celui-ci grâce à une adhésion de chakra. Montant tout en haut de l'édifice créé, le fils du Yondaime regarda le déserteur d'Iwa s'éloigner légèrement avec son oiseau, le fixant avec une moue supérieure:

« Alors Uchiha, comment vas-tu faire pour m'atteindre? Sans ailes, ce sera un peu difficile. »

Sifflant, Naruto se remit en garde.

« Je le répète, battons nous si cela te plaît, mais pas dans le village. Les habitants sont innocents, qui plus est tu te trompes sur mon compte, je ne suis pas Uchiha Sasuke. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Deidara resta de marbre. Mais après quelques secondes de fusillage du regard, il marmonna:

« ...Même si je m'étais trompé, cela ne change rien. Tu sera malgré tout ramené à Tobi... Si tu es vivant d'ici là. »

Naruto retint la remarque acerbe comme quoi ils seraient bien emmerdés s'ils le tuaient sans s'en rendre compte, et prit sa lame de chakra.

« Malgré tout, si tu veux me tuer... Il faudra me suivre en dehors du village. »

Aussitôt sa remarque finie, il s'élança vers le sens opposé au déserteur, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Persiflant, il se lança à sa poursuite, son oiseau d'argile ayant du mal à tenir le rythme de l'Anbu.

Cependant, malgré cela il ne resta pas sans rien faire et commença à envoyer divers animaux explosifs que le jinchuuriki évita habilement, faisant toutes sortes de pirouettes et esquives.

Mais même durant sa poursuite, l'esprit du déserteur d'Iwa travaillait fortement.

Serait-il possible que ce ninja dise la vérité...? Qu'il ne soit pas Sasuke Uchiha? Et donc que lui et Tobi aient faux?

Pourtant, le déserteur masqué lui avait bien fait comprendre que même s'il se trouvait que ce n'était pas l'Uchiha, il faudrait malgré tout le ramener au repaire de l'Akatsuki pour l'interroger à propos de Konoha, ou encore s'il savait où se trouvait le réceptacle de Kyuubi.

Mais ce type... Il grimaça. Ce serait assez dur de le ramener en vie après un combat pareil. Si la dernière fois il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir ses capacités, ce duel ne serait pas une cueillette de champignons. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait bien de l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru, alors ses anciennes capacités combinées à celles de maintenant seraient vraiment d'un niveau élevé. ... Mais rien ne pourrait battre son art.

Sautant par dessus la muraille qui entourait le village caché du sable, il se mit à courir dans les dunes, en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Le soleil qui commençait à se coucher teintait la scène de poursuite d'une couleur orangée presque irréelle, tandis que la chaleur étouffante se dissipait, permettant aux deux ninja de respirer mieux et plus facilement.

Après près d'une demi-heure de course poursuite et de bombes envoyées, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un bois. Naruto se dirigea immédiatement vers la cime d'un arbre et fixa le déserteur qui arrivait au loin. Quand il fut stoppé à plusieurs mètres, le blond le fixa de ses deux dōjutsu et murmura:

« Toi... Pourquoi être allé aussi loin? Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, c'est foutu pour toi. »

Sous son masque, Naruto soupira puis murmura:

« Certes... Mais si je veux te tuer ici et maintenant, je devais le faire. »

S'esclaffant, le déserteur murmura:

« Ah oui? Et comment? »

Aussitôt, un faucon d'argile fonça sur le blond qui sauta pour échapper à la bombe.

Continuant de le harceler à coup de bombes, Deidara ne cessait de répéter sans cesse son 'bang!', faisant tomber des sapins et autres arbres innocents. Une fois sa réserve de bombes vidée, il replongea ses mains dans sa besace pour en ingurgiter d'autres et créer de nouvelles œuvres. Souriant en coin, il en ressortit un immense dragon qui survola la forêt, faisant perdre la parole au jinchuuriki tellement il était impressionnant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Deidara hurla:

« C3! Le dragon des ténèbres! »

L'animal ouvrit son énorme gueule et se mit à cracher du feu, brûlant la forêt qui s'étendait sous lui. Aussitôt, l'Anbu répliqua par un Suiton qui éteint le feu, mais lui vida une bonne partie de son énergie. Jubilant en voyant l'homme essoufflé, Deidara fit:

« Alors Uchiha? On fatigue? Et elle est où cette envie de me tuer qui t'animait toute à l'heure? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto soupira, avant de porter une main à son visage.

« Je ne suis pas Uchiha Sasuke. »

« C'est ça! » ricana le déserteur « Alors qui tu es, hein? »

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, sa respiration se coupa dans sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés et fixant l'Anbu face à lui.

Maintenant, Naruto n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne le laisserait pas repartir vivant.

Car sa main posée sur le rebord du masque avait décidé de le soulever et de l'enlever, laissant voir ses yeux bleus déterminés au déserteur.

Sans un mot, il retira la céramique et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Le regard du memebre de l'Akatsuki accrocha les moustache sur les joues du jinchuuriki qui s'était joué de lui et qui murmura:

« Maintenant... Le vrai combat commence. »

* * *

><p>À plusieurs kilomètres de là, courant dans la forêt, Sasuke se dirigeait vers le Pays du Riz, sa mission étant finie.<p>

Bizarrement, depuis qu'il avait parlé avec l'Anbu il se sentait mieux, peut-être plus tranquille. Après tout, cette tension avait enfin disparu, son combat contre Tsumujikaze ayant fait partir tout ces doutes qui l'avaient tiraillé durant plusieurs semaines.

C'était donc avec presque enthousiasme qu'il avait poursuivi sa mission, tuant cette voleuse qu'il avait coincée en utilisant son physique avantageant. À présent, les cendres de la femme étaient dans sa poche, prêtes à être données pour preuve à son client. Et après ça... Direction Konoha.

S'apprêtant à rebondir d'un branche, il se stoppa, entendant une immense explosion ainsi qu'une énorme réserve de chakra se faire sentir. Il se retourna, analysant ceci comme provenant de plusieurs kilomètres de là, mais ne parvint pas à repartir comme si de rien était.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Et une nouvelle semaine de dur labeur qui a porté ses fruits! :D<p>

Non, ça a été pour ce chap... Le début est venu tout seul, mais j'ai juste un peu bugué sur la fin... Toute cette castagne commence à me porter sur les nerfs ^^ J'ai du mal à ne pas refaire un combat identique au précédent, etc. Heureusement, dans deux semaines, ça sera fini!

... Bon... J'ai fini ce chapitre à exactement 23:52... On est encore samedi, mais d'ici le temps que ma mère me passe l'ordi et que je relise, il sera bien dimanche! ^^ **EDIT**: Oui! Une heure du mat' :D

Au passage, j'ai bien failli manquer à mon devoir ce soir... Je m'explique, le chapitre de Fairy Tail m'a complètement VANNÉE! -_- Taiiin... (**SPOILERS**) Wakaba et Makao en vieux m'ont tuée et déprimée... Et Roméo qui regarde la mer et ne sourit plus... Et Alzack et Viska qui sont mariés! :D (Omedetō, c'était pourtant pas gagné... XD En plus, Alzack est devenu trooooop beau...)

Et le pire, c'est cette question que tout le monde se pose... Est-ce qu'ils sont tous morts? 0_0 ... Si Gray meurt, qu'est-ce que je vais chialer... XD (**FIN SPOILERS**)

Bref, c'était mon hors-sujet du jour ^^

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! De l'adrénaline, un démon renard, et un Sharingan qui s'énerve! 8D Quelle belle perspective...

304 mots à ma dernière review, donc: Départ, dépasser, dépêcher ou dépérir... Pour l'instant, je pense que ce sera 'Dépêcher'. Ou encore 'Dépasser', je sais pas... Je verrais :D

Allez, à dimanche prochain! :)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist:**

Zombie - The Cramberries

No Bravery - James Blunt

We are the champions - Queen (Je l'ai eue dans la tête tooooute la journée... :D)


	11. Chapter 10: Dépêcher

Salut toute la populace! Nous sommes dimanche, alors comme tous les dimanches, c'est... Chapiitre! :D

Mon dixième chapter... *0* La classe... Ça fait même pas un mois que j'ai commencé cette fiction pourtant. Et j'en suis à plus de 4.500 hits! :) Merci à tous pour votre soutien!

Au passage, plein de reviews anonymes... J'y réponds à la fin du chap ;)

Rating T pour langage vulgaire et combats qui peuvent violents, ainsi que certaines situations qui pourraient choquer les p'tits n'enfants... Mais franchement, ça va pas loin... Pour moi, dire que Sasuke a un joli p'tit cul, c'est pas digne d'un rating M ^^

Shōnen Ai qui restera implicite. Vous pouvez donc voir cela comme du simple friendship. Mais ne me demandez pas de faire un quelconque couple hétéro, non je ne suis pas fan de ça, je l'ai expliqué de long en large et en travers que ce soit tout au long de la fic ainsi que sur mon profil... Alors n'essayez même pas de marchander! :D Même contre un curly, je ne fais pas ^^

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto... Au passage, qui a lu le chap 559? 0_0 ... I'M SHOCKED! :D Non, ce qui m'a vraiment choquée au début... Ce que j'y avais pensé! :D Je pensais vraiment qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas lui! ^^ Mais je m'étais dit que c'était qu'une hypothèse débile comme j'en sors toutes les semaines à chaque chapitre... Finalement, je suis pas si conne que ça... :D Je ferais une petite note en bas du chapitre à propos de ça, d'ailleurs...

Allez, HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>: Dépêcher

* * *

><p>« Maintenant... Le vrai combat commence. »<p>

Les pupilles dilatées, Deidara le fixait, ses sourcils froncés tremblant légèrement.

« T-Toi... »

Sa bouche entrouverte se referma, laissant voir ses dents se resserrer, grinçant. Cependant, ses commissures se relevèrent, formant un grand sourire sadique.

« Toi! »

Il éclata de rire, avant de pointer du doigt le blond devant lui.

« Alors là, je dois avouer que je ne m'y serais jamais attendu! Mais non, c'est bien Kyuubi! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils en fixant le déserteur qui continuait de rire aux éclats à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Mais tu sais... » poursuivit-il « Tu es un peu stupide, te jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme ça. Tu te rend compte de ce qui se passera quand je t'aurais battu? »

Un petit sourire s'étira à son tour sur le visage du jinchuuriki:

« Je ne compte pas me faire battre, tu peux en être certain. »

« Ha! Toi, ce blondinet pisseux, tu penses me vaincre? Je crois que tu dois essayer de te rappeler ce qui se serait passé si ton prof n'était pas là, la dernière fois. »

« Depuis le temps, j'ai changé. »

« Pas pour moi! » cria le blond avant de lancer un kunai en direction du jinchuuriki.

Naruto était toujours essoufflé par son jutsu aqueux d'il y a quelques minutes, ce qui fit qu'il eut du mal à l'esquiver, mais malgré tout, la spécialité du poseur de bombes n'étant pas le Taijutsu, il parvint à s'éloigner. Arrivant sur la pointe d'une branche, il se stoppa, puis ferma les yeux, puisant dans la réserve de chakra de Kyuubi.

Soudain, son apparence changea. Son corps entier devint doré, et l'énergie émanant de lui se fit décuplée, comme un soleil qui réchauffe l'atmosphère. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, et ses vêtements ocres et parcourus d'inscriptions noires. Le mode Kyuubi.

Toujours à cheval sur son dragon, Deidara écarquillait les yeux en fixant, stupéfait de la quantité d'énergie qu'il sentait grâce au nouveau pouvoir que lui avait conféré Tobi.

Naruto sourit, satisfait de l'ébahissement du blond, et fit:

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris cette forme, ça me manquait! » il fit son signe le plus connu et hurla: « Et maintenant... KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! »

Des milliers de clones eux aussi sous cette forme éclatante et voyante apparurent, entourant le nouveau porteur du Rinnegan. Ils se jetèrent sur lui, certains commençant à créer des Rasengan dans leurs paumes, mais furent vite balayés par une explosion qui en souffla une bonne partie.

« Hum! Peut-être que tu as de nouvelles capacités, mais moi aussi j'ai eu le temps de m'améliorer! »

Aussitôt, il fit rouvrir la gueule de son dragon, qui cracha une immense boue blanche qui descendit engloutir les arbres dont juste les cimes restèrent à l'abri et les clones furent pris au piège. Les Naruto hurlèrent, commençant à être envahis de toute part par la boue qui les entouraient, grandissant et les emprisonnant dans un cocon de terre. Seuls une dizaine d'entre eux parvinrent à s'en échapper, et quand ce fut fait, il furent accueillis par des oiseaux C1 qui leur foncèrent dessus, explosant les uns après les autres.

« Si jamais tu tombes dans mon lac d'argile, tu es fini! »

Serrant les dents, Naruto reprit de la hauteur, se déplaçant encore sur un autre arbre. Sa capacité de déplacement commençait à être restreinte, vu que la majorité des pins tombaient ou avaient été engloutis. Et aucune possibilité de se poser au sol à cause de cette boue blanche gluante et meurtrière.

Faisant alors déplacer son chakra animal pour qu'il prenne la forme de deux mains, il créa un Rasen-Shuriken à sa droite, et un Rasengan géant de l'autre. L'Anbu prit de l'élan, et lança le shuriken de vent en direction du dragon sous les yeux écarquillés du déserteur.

Comment pouvait-il lancer un jutsu de cette puissance?

Il en avait entendu parler, auprès de Tobi. Tout comme les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, il avait été rapidement briefé de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était mort, et notamment de l'évolution de Naruto Uzumaki.

Mais à ce point...

Cependant, il pouvait se protéger de _ça_!

Après une série de sceaux, il créa un grand bouclier autour de son dragon qui fit rebondir le jutsu de Naruto et atterrir dans la boue d'argile, créant au passage un énorme cratère. Naruto siffla, irrité que son coup ait été bloqué, mais en remarquant le trou dans le sol, il eut une idée. Il lança ses Rasengan en direction du sol, faisant ainsi trois autres fossés où la boue avait disparue, et commença à en créer d'autre dans le but de faire disparaître totalement toute la boue.

Comprenant ce que le jinchuuriki essayait de faire, Deidara fit le signe de la chèvre, et hurla:

« KATSU! »

En un bruit effroyablement long et assourdissant, toute l'argile au sol explosa, détruisant ainsi tous les arbres et les clones qui étaient encore piégés dedans. Naruto vola en hurlant, essayant d'éviter les morceaux de terre, d'arbres ou de rochers qui lui fonçaient dessus à cause du souffle. L'explosion terminée, il retomba lourdement au sol, tremblant et grimaçant légèrement en se tenant l'épaule, son mode Kyuubi ayant disparu. Il releva difficilement la tête et se rendit compte que dans un rayon de presque 500 mètres, la forêt ainsi que les restes de désert avaient été rasés. Il ne restait plus qu'une plaine de terre meuble, caillouteuse et sableuse, des débris d'arbres éparpillés en arc de cercle autour d'eux. Plus loin, encore à l'abri sur son dragon, Deidara le fixait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Serrant les poings, le fils du Yondaime se releva, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de cracher un peu de sang. Il descendit alors son visage en direction de la déchirure qu'il avait ressenti dans ses côtes, et vit qu'une plaque blanche commençait à le recouvrir.

Merde! Au moment de l'explosion, il avait été touché par une projection de boue!

Il vacilla en gémissant, sentant sa peau s'effriter sous la plaque et ses entrailles se durcir. Il fusilla du regard Deidara, qui continuait de jubiler, avant de tourner la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant vainement un moyen de se libérer. Il commença à essayer de l'arracher, puis tenta un jutsu de soin: rien.

« Ça ne sert à rien. » cria le blond. « Ma boue absorbe le chakra. Dans deux minutes, tu seras entièrement vidé. »

Il envoya un regard assassin au membre de l'Akatsuki, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Un petit sourire se dessina dans le coin de sa bouche, puis il retomba au sol, devenant aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Au loin, le déserteur d'Iwa continuait de sourire, ne doutant plus de sa victoire.

Mais soudain, un crissement retentit. Le blond fronça les sourcils et murmura:

« Qu-Comment...? »

Naruto lui répondit d'un petit sourire en coin.

« Comment t'as fait ça? ! » hurla Deidara, paniqué.

S'esclaffant, l'Anbu se releva, faisant tomber au sol la plaque de boue qui lui bloquait les poumons quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ça s'appelle le mode Ermite. »

Le blond sursauta en voyant les nouvelles pupilles de son adversaire, devenues jaunes et ayant une forme batracienne.

« En temps normal, un ninja manipule son chakra pour faire des jutsu. Le mode Ermite utilise aussi l'énergie naturelle, ce que ta boue ne semble pas pouvoir absorber. »

Serrant les dents, Deidara ne trouva rien à repondre, se contentant de fixer avec colère l'autre blond.

« Oh, et je me rétablis plus vite aussi. » ajouta Naruto en désignant ses blessures déjà cicatrisées. « Combiné au Kyuubi, ma capacité de régénération est plus qu'incroyable. »

« Sale morveux... » cracha le déserteur, « On va voir si tu parviendra à échapper à ça! »

Il forma à nouveau un signe, et cria:

« VOICI LE FINAL DE MON DRAGON DES TÉNÈBRES! »

Cette fois, son dragon fonça sur le blond qui écarquilla les yeux, ne parvenant malgré tout pas à bouger, la douleur le bloquant encore sur place.

« KATSU! »

L'immense reptile d'argile explosa, emportant les deux ninjas dans un souffle encore plus violent que les autres, mêlant chaos et Katon, et faisant entièrement brûler la plaine.

Un long silence résonna suite à la violence de l'explosion, uniquement troublé par le vent qui souffla dans les décombres.

Séparés de plus de vingt mètres, ils étaient tous deux allongés, respirant longuement et difficilement. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel était noir à cause des explosions à répétition et cachait le soleil qui venait parfois illuminer le sol.

Deidara se releva difficilement, sa cape déchirée et du sang dégoulinant de ses commissures. Il se remit sur ses pieds et se débarrassa de son vêtement, titubant légèrement, le regard fatigué.

Néanmoins, les yeux se plissèrent, et une vague de satisfaction vint les colorer, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Naruto fronça les sourcils et tenta de se relever à son tour mais fut bloqué au sol, tout en crachant une grosse gorgée de sang. Il regarda sa cage thoracique, et écarquilla les yeux.

Une branche d'arbre le traversait de part en part. Du sang gouttait doucement sur le sol, et le bois avait été repeint en carmin.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le déserteur s'approcha de lui, jubilant, tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un poil de doigt de pied.

Ce sentiment de déjà-vu le prit de court, et il sursauta.

Lui, Sasuke, la guerre, leurs deux jutsu, Sasuke, son incapacité à bouger, Sasuke qui prend un kunai, Sasuke qui s'assoit sur son ventre et lève le bras, Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke.

À cet instant, il revoit le visage fatigué et ensanglanté de son meilleur ami à la place de celui souriant du déserteur. À cet instant, il se rappelle des traits presque fantomatiques et de sa peau blanche qui contraste violemment avec l'hémoglobine. À cet instant, il se rappelle de ses tremblements, de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordille, de ses yeux noirs qui sont assombris.

Mais il revient rapidement à la réalité.

Deidara est là, assis à côté de lui, et lui sourit comme un psychopathe.

« Si jamais j'enlève cette branche... Tu te vide de ton sang, non? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, son cœur commençant à battre la chamade.

Non... Non, _non_!

« Je me demande... Quel aura ton visage à ce moment. Si tu va hurler, si tu va pleurer... Si tu va me supplier d'arrêter... »

Non, il ne pouvait pas... Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas par les mains de ce type.

Il était Naruto Uzumaki. L'Élu. Le futur Hokage. Le fils du Yondaime. Le garçon le plus imprévisible du Pays du feu. Le héros de Konoha. Le meilleur ami d'un certain déserteur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement_ pas _mourir ici, comme ça!

Il ferma alors les yeux et serra les dents, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Il sursauta soudainement, sentant une dernière chose avec son mode ermite avant que celui-ci ne se désactive.

Non... Il ne mourrait _pas_ comme ça.

« T'as une dernière volonté, gamin? » le railla le blond.

En un dernier sursaut de force, il forma un signe et reprit son apparence d'Anbu.

« Je veux... Mourir avec mon masque... »

S'esclaffant, Deidara s'exécuta:

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, mais je te l'accorde. »

Il s'empara de la céramique et la posa sur le visage crispé et douloureux de l'Uzumaki.

« Ça n'empêchera pas tes amis de te reconnaître. »

« C'est pas pour ça... » fit le blond dans un murmure.

Tout se passa très vite.

Deidara leva les sourcils, puis un éclair fendit l'air et vint séparer les deux hommes au sol, coupant au passage un morceau de branche du thorax de Naruto.

Le déserteur sursauta quand sa main fut tranchée par ce même éclair, et que deux orbes rouges se mirent à le fixer.

« Tu ne le touchera pas. » siffla une voix rauque et venimeuse, dans laquelle planait des milliers de menaces.

Sous sa céramique, Naruto sourit et murmura avant de s'évanouir.

« Je te passe le relais... Sasuke. »

* * *

><p>Courant sur les toits, Shikamaru jura:<p>

« 'Tain, il est parti où cet imbécile...? »

À l'instant où l'alarme avait retenti dans le village, lui et Naruto étaient sur le toit de l'hôpital, discutant de tout et de rien. Cependant, à l'entente de ce son, ils avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment, et Naruto avait enclenché son mode Sennin pour détecter le chakra de l'intrus.

Mais en entendant le jinchuuriki sursauter et se mettre à courir en direction d'une explosion, Shikamaru avait compris.

Une explosion... Deidara. Alors il était venu lui même à Suna.

Il avait bien tenté de poursuivre Naruto et le stopper à l'aide de son ombre, mais son ami avait été trop rapide et lui avait échappé.

Vraiment, quel idiot celui-là! C'était l'Akatsuki, quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre qu'il devait aller se cacher quand des membres se trouvaient là, afin d'éviter qu'ils récupèrent Kyuubi et comprennent sa véritable identité? Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué...

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il cherchait son ami, et surtout une heure que les explosions avaient cessées. Il ne comprenait pas, pourtant l'alarme était toujours en marche. Un autre membre de l'Akatsuki se trouvait sûrement là, mais où était passé Deidara? Et donc... Naruto?

Il sauta sur un autre toit, grimaçant néanmoins sous la poussée. Son torse lui faisait encore mal suite à son précédent combat, et courir lui demandait un grand effort.

Au loin, posté sur un toit, il vit Sai qui scrutait la village comme lui, et commença à se diriger vers lui:

« Ohé, Sai! »

Le brun à la peau cadavérique releva la tête, surpris:

« Shikamaru-san. Je pensais que vous étiez avec Tsumujikaze-san. »

« Non... » soupira le Nara « Il est immédiatement parti quand l'alarme à résonné. Tu sais où sont les autres? »

« Aucune idée. » fit le peintre « Je crois que Temari-san était toujours à l'hôpital, et donc à dû être transférée dans un des abris. Je pense que Tenten-san et Ino-san étaient avec elle. »

Shikamaru siffla, fixant la fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel de Suna, l'assombrissant.

« C'est bien notre veine... Et Tsu qui a disparu... » il serra les dents, et se retourna vers l'ex-anbu de la racine. « Partons tous les deux dans le village à la recherche de Tsu et des intrus. Il faut qu'on le trouve absolument... Si cette attaque a été orchestrée par qui je pense, il ne doit surtout pas se battre contre eux. »

Sai fronça les sourcils, et murmura:

« Vous pensez que c'est l'Akatsuki? »

« Oui. »

Retenant les questions qui lui montaient en tête, l'artiste le suivit, commençant à se diriger vers la partie nord du village. Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent, voyant le Kazekage lui même au sol, sa gourde de sable sur le dos, et Ino à ses côtés.

Ils descendirent rapidement au sol, et Shikamaru fit:

« Ino, Kazekage-sama! Avez-vous repéré les intrus? »

La blonde fit non de la tête, tandis que le roux restait silencieux.

« Nous les cherchons en ce moment. Gaara-sama se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où il y a eu toutes les explosions toutes à l'heure, et quand je l'ai vu, nous avons décidé de les chercher ensemble. »

Les deux bruns hochèrent la tête, et Ino demanda:

« Où est Tsu? J'aurais pensé qu'il était avec vous. »

Shikamaru écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis serra les poings, avant de marmonner:

« Nan, je le cherche en même temps que les intrus. »

Il y eut un petit silence, que Gaara finit par couper au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Je l'ai croisé. »

Es ninjas de Konoha écarquillèrent les yeux, et il poursuivit:

« Nous nous sommes battus contre Deidara. »

Shikamaru retint sa respiration au même titre qu'Ino, puis cria:

« Hein? ! Et où sont-ils maintenant? »

Le kage tourna lentement son visage vers le manieur des ombres, gardant une expression neutre:

« Il est sorti du village pour se battre avec lui. »

À nouveau, la surprise secoua les rangs, tandis que Shikamaru avait les épaules qui s'affaissaient. Ses épaules tremblèrent, puis il explosa:

« QUOI? ! » Ino sursauta au cri de son ami, ne l'ayant jamais entendu monter la voix aussi haut. « OÙ SONT-ILS ALLÉS? ! »

Gardant son sang froid, Gaara se retourna complètement, fixant de ses orbes turquoises les yeux écarquillés du Nara:

« Je n'en sais rien. Ils doivent être assez loin maintenant. »

Les poings tremblants, Shikamaru baissa la tête, avant de s'accroupir, prenant sa position de shōgi, signifiant qu'il réfléchissait ardemment. À ses côtés, Ino vint se poster, commençant à paniquer des agissements étranges de son ami:

« Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tsu s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas! » elle prit un pauvre sourire sur le visage, mais en voyant les yeux torturés de son ami, elle se raidit.

Ses dents grincèrent, et sa mâchoire tenta de s'ouvrir, pour laisser passer un petit son:

« Il... Ne peut pas faire ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête, bon sang? »

Sa conscience lui rappelant sa dernière discussion avec l'Anbu, Gaara rentra dans la conversation:

« Il m'en a en effet parlé. Du fait que s'il dévoilait son identité lors d'un combat contre l'Akatsuki, il se passerait des choses terribles. Vous êtes au courant de cette chose? »

Déglutissant, il hocha la tête:

« Ouais, je fais partie de l'un des rares à connaître l'identité de Tsumujikaze. »

À cet instant, Ino écarquilla les yeux, son cœur faisant un bond.

« Mais c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'aurait jamais dû partir combattre Deidara! » enragea Shikamaru. « Pourquoi ne se soucie t-il pas des risques que cela pourrait avoir? ! »

« Parce qu'il a confiance en lui. » intervint la voix solennelle de Sai.

Tous les yeux présents se relevèrent vers le brun, qui continua:

« Il veut autant protéger ce village que le sien. Il se fiche des conséquences car il sait qu'il n'échouera pas, qu'il ne peut _pas _échouer. »

Le silence prit place entre les shinobi avant qu'une voix caverneuse ne les interrompe:

« **Il ne devrait pourtant pas nous sous-estimer.** »

« Oui, même si c'est lui qui gagne, il n'est pas près d'être lâché par notre chef. »

« **Nous ne le tuerons pas. Nous laissons à Madara la joie de le faire. »**

« Uchiha Sasuke est la principale cible de l'Akatsuki, alors il se pourrait que son village soit attaqué un jour ou l'autre... Donc dites-nous où il est. »

Alors que Ino écarquillait les yeux à l'entente du nom de son précédent béguin, que Sai levait un sourcil en ne comprenant pas le rapport et que Shikamaru avait la gorge serrée à l'évocation du déserteur, Gaara se plaça face à l'homme plante qui était apparu derrière eux.

« Votre collègue a fait la même erreur, mais il semble que Tsumujikaze ne soit pas celui que vous pensez. »

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils, sceptique quant à la discussion qui lui échappait:

« **Notre collègue?** »

« Oui, Deidara. C'est Tsumujikaze qui est en train de s'en occuper en ce moment même. » il fit un mouvement de bras, faisant déplacer son sable au passage. « Alors nous nous occuperons de vous nous même. »

Immédiatement, le sable se referma sur Zetsu, tandis que Gaara murmurait un 'Sarcophage de sable'. Cependant, quand le sable se dissipa, il laissa voir le déserteur encore en un morceau, protégé par la plante qui l'entourait.

« Ohé, ohé! » s'exclama la partie blanche « C'est plutôt dangereux, ça... »

«** Pas besoin de nous affronter, dites-nous où il est. **»

« Pas question! » s'écria Ino, préparant un kunai dans sa main, se mettant en garde tandis que Sai prenait son pinceau et que Shikamaru cherchait dans ses réserves combien il lui restait de chakra, tout en continuant de réfléchir à propos de Naruto.

_'Naruto... Ne fait pas de conneries avant que j'arrive.'_

* * *

><p>«Je te passe le relais... Sasuke. »<p>

Un instant plus tard, Naruto s'évanouissait, son chakra étant complètement vidé.

Entre lui et Deidara, Sasuke fixait le déserteur, ses pupilles rouges à leur stade le plus haut dansant dans ses yeux à un rythme fou.

« Encore toi... » murmura Sasuke. « Tu n'étais pas mort...? »

Face à lui, Deidara restait bouche bée, sa respiration ayant été coupée dans sa poitrine.

C'était lui... Sasuke Uchiha. Le frère de Itachi. Celui qui l'avait tué. Ce saleté de porteur de Sharingan!

En se réveillant ce fameux jour, il avait ressenti une grande joie et fierté en apercevant ses yeux. Lui aussi avait un Dojutsu à présent... Le meilleur au monde. Personne, ni même ce salaud d'Uchiha ne battrait son art!

Mais à cet instant, en sentant l'obscurité du chakra de son adversaire, ses yeux couleur sang si puissants, il se sentait rapetissé à la taille d'une souris, prise au piège par un chat.

Cependant... Il ne resterait pas sans rien faire!

Immédiatement, il fit un saut en arrière, continuant de fixer du regard le brun.

« Uchiha Sasuke... »

L'interpellé se releva, ses orbes rouges sang ne cessant de le considérer. Un pli de sa bouche se releva, et il cracha:

« Que tentais-tu de faire? »

Il s'esclaffa:

« Le tuer, quelle question! »

Immédiatement, les pupilles de l'Uchiha se remirent en mouvement brillant d'animosité et son chakra sombre et terrifiant se fit encore plus sentir, et Deidara se raidit.

« Le... Tuer? »

En un clignement de cil, le déserteur avait disparu, puis il sentit un métal froid contre sa gorge:

« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher un seul de ses cheveux. »

La voix grave et menaçante résonna dans sa tête, lui glaçant le sang, puis il s'écarta vivement, prenant au passage un kunai de sa main encore valide.

Le dragon des ténèbres lui avait mangé une grande partie de son chakra, tout comme les C2 qui avaient suivis. La mare de boue elle aussi... Il ne lui restait presque rien face au déserteur en pleine forme, et visiblement en colère. Mais rien n'était perdu. Il lui restait de l'argile.

Il jeta son arme en direction du brun qui l'évita d'un simple mouvement de tête, puis plongea sa main dans sa poche, afin d'en extirper une bonne bombe qui lui permettrait au moins de pouvoir bloquer son adversaire et de s'enfuir.

Cependant, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Sasuke, qui utilisa immédiatement un Raiton pour venir immobiliser le blond. Celui-ci s'écarta vivement, puis se mit à courir, commençant à absorber toute la terre qu'il lui restait dans l'espoir d'un dernier jutsu. Il se retourna, voyant que le brun avait lui aussi commencé à le poursuivre et le rattrapait à une vitesse folle. Quand sa bouche recracha enfin son paon qui devint énorme, il sauta sur celui-ci, s'élevant à nouveau dans les airs.

L'Uchiha ne se laissa pas dérider et fit quelques signes, avant de placer sa main devant sa bouche et de crier:

« Katon! Gougyakuu no jutsu! »

Une immense berge de flammes se forma, emplissant l'air et brûlant le sol.

Une fois le feu éteint, la fumée laissa se découper le paon encore entier, protégé par son immense queue déployée.

Répliquant aussitôt, Deidara envoya une bombe sur le déserteur, qui explosa immédiatement, créant un immense cratère dans le sol. Une fois la fumée dissipée, il vit que Sasuke semblait s'être fait avoir, le corps ayant complètement disparu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier victoire, le ciel devint soudainement rouge et un sharingan apparut dans les nuages noirs, fixant Deidara qui écarquilla les yeux. Secouant la tête, il comprit, puis cracha:

« Merde, une illusion... »

Il revint à la réalité à l'aide de son chakra, et aperçu qu'il était encore sur son oiseau, mais qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de bombes. Seulement, Sasuke avait disparu...

Un éclair fendit le ciel, et il tomba sur lui, une lame de foudre à la main, tranchant net une des pattes du volatile qui commença à perdre l'équilibre et à foncer vers le sol. Profitant du fait que le déserteur se trouvait à proximité du l'oiseau, Deidara s'enfuit de sa monture:

« KATSU! »

La bombe explosa, l'envoyant balader à proximité sous le souffle violent produit, et recommença à détruire le sol de la plaine. Le silence revenu, le poseur de bombe releva la tête, un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres, mais le perdit rapidement.

Au milieu du champ détruit, Sasuke était encore debout, entouré par Susano'o et n'ayant toujours aucune égratignure.

Le souffle de Deidara se coupa, à la fois stupéfait et effrayé:

« Impossible... Il a déjoué toutes mes techniques... »

Il serra les dents, puis en un hurlement de rage se jeta en direction de l'Uchiha, qui le fixait avec neutralité.

Il tenta de lui envoyer plusieurs kunai, qui furent chacun déviés par sa protection absolue, mais ne se stoppa pas, finissant grâce à un dernier effort de traverser Susano'o et d'essayer de planter l'arme dans le corps de l'Uchiha.

Cependant, Sasuke se contenta de lui attraper le bras, et lui tordit jusqu'à le faire tomber au sol, vaincu.

Soudain, alors que Deidara s'apprêtait à répliquer, il sentit quelque chose déchirer son thorax, et ses pupilles se rétrécirent.

Une légère gerbe de sang lui monta aux lèvres et dégoulina le long de son menton.

Sasuke avait retourné l'arme contre lui, et lui avait planté profondément dans le torse.

Il désactiva son Mangekyou, ne gardant que son Sharingan normal, et Susano'o disparut.

Au sol, le blond releva difficilement la tête et aperçut soudain un éclat blanc-bleu.

Une épée de chakra raiton apparut dans la main du déserteur, qui continuait de le fixer avec colère.

« Dis moi ce que Madara prépare. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le déserteur d'Iwa le fixa avec avec hargne, le défiant de lui faire cracher le morceau. Ne perdant pas de temps à plus de questions, Sasuke l'envoya dans les Arcanes lunaires, deux secondes pour le temps des humains, deux heures pour lui. Deidara émergea en prenant une grande respiration, tremblant de tout ses membres.

« J'ai été gentil de ne te laisser que deux heures. Alors maintenant, réponds-moi. »

Des gouttes de sueur roulant par millier sur ses tempes et la respiration chaotique, il fixa le brun, déglutit, puis murmura:

« Il veut Kyuubi... Et toi accessoirement. J'imagine qu'il se dit qu'en t'attrapant, le blondinet viendrait... Mais finalement, c'est le contraire... »

Cette phrase fut accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil sceptique, puis Sasuke soupira:

« Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Deidara écarquilla les yeux, mais le brun planta sans plus de cérémonie son arme dans son thorax. Celui-ci se hérissa, et lâcha un long gémissement de douleur, avant que ses yeux ne deviennent vitreux.

« T-Toi... »

Il leva son bras et tenta d'atteindre la gorge du brun au dessus de lui qui le fixait de ses grands yeux rouges menaçants, mais ne fit qu'effleurer la joue de l'Uchiha, laissant une trace de sang sur sa joue.

Alors qu'il activait son Mangekyou Sharingan pour finir d'achever le déserteur et le faire brûler avec un Amaterasu, il entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos. Il se retourna, et aperçu l'Anbu à bout de souffle, adossé à un rocher qui le fixait.

« Ne... Le tue pas... »

Plissant les yeux, Sasuke redirigea son regard vers le membre de l'Akatsuki au sol, qui le fixait avec des yeux fatigués et suppliants. Il garda son dojutsu activé et commença à réunir du chakra dans ses yeux et l'envoya sur l'homme en dessous de lui.

« Sasuke! »

Sifflant, il désactiva ses pupilles et tourna ses yeux en direction du blond avec hargne.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

Aussitôt, il se tourna vers le blond et enfonça un peu plus l'arme. Il s'apprêtait à enfin envoyer son jutsu quand le son d'une personne qui vomit l'interrompit. Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, apercevant l'Anbu qui crachait du sang au sol, se tenant douloureusement le ventre. Celui-ci releva difficilement la tête, et fit:

« Il ne va pas tarder à mourir... Pas besoin...de le faire brûler vif. Et puis, je dois le ramener à Suna, de préférence viva-... »

Il fut interrompu par une immense quinte de toux, qui fit écarquiller les yeux de l'Uchiha. Il remarqua seulement à cet instant de la branche qui le traversait de part en part, et s'écarta de l'autre déserteur, comme ayant été électrifié. S'approchant rapidement de Naruto en de grandes enjambées, il se posta à ses côtés, fixant le morceau de bois les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé...? »

« ...Un arbre... a décidé de me coloniser de l'intérieur... et tente de s'échapper. » fit Naruto d'un ton sarcastique.

Ne prenant même pas attention à la blague de mauvais goût, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'énerva:

« Je suis sérieux! »

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond marmonna:

« J'ai reçu ça... À cause d'une explosion. »

« Tu t'es fait battre par ce type? »

Voyant le manque de réponse apparent, Sasuke grogna dans sa barbe et s'accroupit à côté du shinobi, avant de le pousser en arrière d'un coup sur l'épaule.

« Ohé, Uchiha! Qu'est-ce que... tu fais! »

« À ton avis, dobe? Tu va finir par mourir si tu continues de perdre autant de sang, et j'imagine que tu enlèvera pas cette branche toi même. »

Tsu bugua quelques secondes sur l'utilisation du surnom, mais finit par sourire, avant de grogner:

« Je peux très bien... le faire moi-même. »

« Oui, mais dans ce cas tu mourrais. Si c'est moi qui l'enlève, tu pourras te soigner directement après pour t'empêcher de te vider de ton sang. »

Ne trouvant rien à redire et n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de chercher une autre solution, il hocha la tête.

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'extrémité du bois, et le coupa le plus court possible à l'aide d'un raiton. Ensuite, il passa dans le dos de Naruto et s'agenouilla, tenant fermement la branche tandis que Naruto préparait son chakra médical.

« À trois. » fit Sasuke, Naruto acquiesça. « Un... Deux... Trois! »

Le brun commença à tirer, faisant crisser de douleur l'Anbu qui se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Ses muscles se contractaient, puis se détendaient, provoquant une douleur insoutenable, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses doigts fermement contractée sur la forme du tigre, afin de pouvoir utiliser un jutsu de soin dès que la branche sortirait de son corps.

Il devait rester concentré. Sinon, il ne survivrait pas.

En un petit mouvement plus brusque que les autres, le bois sortit enfin du corps du jeune ninja, qui gémis longuement, tant la sensation était douloureuse.

Il sentait son esprit partir, son uniforme se teintait encore plus de rouge, ses mains ne répondaient plus.

Mais il se reprit, ne pouvant accepter de mourir ici, et maintenant, sous les yeux de son meilleur ami.

En un hurlement, il plaqua ses mains pleines de chakra vert sur son torse dégoulinant et entreprit de réparer les cellules détruites, qu'elles soient externes ou internes.

Derrière lui, Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de stopper à son tour l'écoulement de l'hémoglobine du ninja, et avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement ainsi que la peau plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il ne pouvait laisser ce type mourir. Il n'en était tout simplement pas question.

Après de longues minutes où chacun manquèrent l'un après l'autre tomber de fatigue, il parvinrent enfin à réparer tous les tissus, et la poitrine du blond se remit à s'élever de manière correcte.

« Je... Merci, Sasuke... »

Le déserteur lui aussi à bout de souffle leva un sourcil, avant de sourire en coin:

« Où est passé le 'Uchiha'? »

« Je suis sérieux, Sasuke... »

Relevant un regard inquisiteur en direction de l'homme masqué qui le fixait, ses joues devinrent légèrement roses, et il détourna les yeux.

Souriant, Naruto prit sa trousse de secours dans sa pochette d'arme et en sortit des bandages, dans lequel il commença à s'enrouler, devenant une vraie momie.

Assis à côté de lui, Sasuke l'observait, ne disant pas un mot, se contentant d'observer l'Anbu dans sa tâche. Voyant qu'il avait un peu (et c'est un euphémisme) de difficultés, Sasuke soupira et le poussa violemment sur le dos, récoltant des exclamations outrées du shinobi:

« Tu es fou? ! Tu frappes un homme qui a un trou dans la poitrine? »

« Dixit celui qui m'a frappé quand c'était moi qui était à terre. »

Se remémorant ce souvenir, Naruto s'insurgea:

« C'était différent! Toi, tu n'avais pas eu de branche d'arbre en travers de la poitrine! Et puis, ce jour là, tu méritais que je te frappe. »

Haussant les épaules, il prit la première bande et l'agrafa, faisant enfin tenir les bandelettes.

Les soins se déroulèrent dans le silence, Sasuke étant très concentré sur sa tâche et Naruto étant trop gêné par la situation pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Ceci fini, l'Uchiha releva son visage vers le masque de l'Anbu:

« C'est bon. Tu peux te relever? »

Pas de réponse.

Levant un sourcil, Sasuke tapota le masque de renard.

« Ohé, Tsumujikaze. »

Un léger souffle régulier lui répondit, et il comprit avec un regard blasé.

Il dormait.

Soupirant longuement, il hésita entre réveiller le shinobi, ou bien le ramener au premier village... Qui serait Suna dans leur cas.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

Il sentit un chakra s'avancer en leur direction et se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes.

Ce n'était pas un membre de l'Akatsuki. Pas non plus quelqu'un de menaçant.

Mais il faisait partie de Konoha.

Il leva ses yeux en direction de l'horizon et vit au loin une forme qui courrait en sa direction. Après avoir activé son Sharingan, un petit sentiment de soulagement le prit: il n'allait pas devoir ramener l'Anbu par ses propres moyens. Un instant, il voulut s'enfuir, mais en apercevant enfin l'apparence du ninja, il resta immobile. Il ne risquait rien, et puis... Parler avec lui lui serait peut-être favorable.

* * *

><p>Shikamaruavait un mauvais pressentiment. Aussitôt son combat fini, il avait demandé au Kazekage la direction dans laquelle était parti l'Anbu, et s'était précipité vers cet endroit, accompagné de Ino et Sai qui exploraient d'autres coins du désert. Il avait commencé à prendre peur à l'instant où il avait aperçu cette immense plaine détruite, les débris éparpillés autour et la fumée qui échappait de quelques cratères.<p>

Ça ne sentait pas bon... Vraiment pas bon.

Il redoubla sa course et sursauta en sentant trois chakra sur le champ de bataille... Bien que l'un d'entre eux soit vraiment si faible qu'il était difficile à détecter.

Il sauta sur la terre meuble de la plaine et s'approcha vivement du milieu de celle-ci, avant de s'immobiliser de surprise. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à _cette _scène.

Il aurait imaginé que Naruto soit au sol, le déserteur juste au dessus de lui en train d'essayer de le tuer, ou encore le contraire, mais là: Naruto était au sol, immobile ; Deidara aussi, un peu plus loin et une épée en travers de la poitrine ; et quelqu'un qui lui était fortement familier, jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive l'éclat sanguin de ses yeux.

Il écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant pas.

Mais si, Sasuke le fixait bel et bien, son Sharingan activé. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant le déserteur et se figea sur place. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu? Très longtemps, c'était le cas de le dire... Il n'avait même pas pu le voir le jour de sa première mission en tant que chuunin, étant donné qu'il avait échoué lamentablement.

Cependant, depuis tout ce temps, l'image qu'il gardait de lui était celle du gamin portant un bandeau frontal, taciturne, et gardant un petit sourire en coin quand il était avec son équipe et son meilleur ami.

Mais là... Rien à voir.

Rien dans son apparence n'avait changé, à part ses cheveux peut-être plus longs et en pagaille, et son visage devenu adulte, tout comme sa taille et sa musculature conséquente. Cependant, son aura était différente. Son chakra noir et oppressent, ses yeux provoquant des frissons dans son dos, le sang tâchant son visage.

Il eut un instant peur en voyant le sang qu'il portait combiné à Naruto au sol, mais comprit en voyant que celui-ci ne portait pas de bandages que ce n'était pas Sasuke qui lui les avait infligées.

L'air devint lourd, et une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de sa temps, le faisant frissonner. Il déglutit, l'atmosphère commençant vraiment à le mettre mal à l'aise, et ouvrit la bouche.

« Que- » il inspira et puisa dans ses ressources de courage pour dire, les sourcils froncés: « Que s'est-il passé? »

Sasuke leva un sourcil, considérant le nouvel arrivant. En sept ans, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même coupe et les même fringues - excepté la veste de chuunin bien présente- et les mêmes yeux marrons inquisiteurs. Seul changeait cette expression sérieuse, contrastant avec l'habituelle flemme qu'il avait connue.

Cependant, il savait que sous ses airs de fainéant se cachait un esprit brillant, très redoutable, et il le ressentait à l'instant même. À cet instant, n'importe qui le reconnaissant aurait hurlé que ce serait lui qui avait tué l'Anbu, mais Shikamaru restait calme. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant de juger, ça l'arrangeait que ce soit lui qui soit venu chercher son ami.

« Tsumujikaze s'est battu contre ce membre de l'Akatsuki. » il tourna ses yeux en direction du blond, qui dormait toujours au sol. « Je suis arrivé à temps, sinon il serait déjà mort. » il se retourna vers le brun de Konoha. « Et j'ai affronté ce type, mais l'ai laissé en vie suite à une demande de ton ami Anbu. »

Shikamaru leva les sourcils, surpris d'apprendre que Sasuke avait protégé son meilleur ami, et avait même agi selon ses demandes en ne tuant pas l'autre déserteur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...

« Comment va t-il? » fit-il en se rappelant de l'état de Naruto.

« Il est soigné, mais a encore besoin de soins. Je pense que tu arrivera à le ramener à Suna avec ton équipe. »

Une fois ceci dit, Sasuke se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, puis s'avança, criant:

« Attends! »

Le déserteur se stoppa, encore dos à lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Il prit une respiration, puis se lança:

« Tsumujikaze m'a évidemment dit ce qu'il se passait. Vos 'rencontres'. Personnellement, et je ne lui ai pas caché, j'ai du mal à croire que tu fais cela sans motivations, malgré ce qu'il pense. C'est pour ça que, quand il m'a raconté ce que tu as dit une fois, il n'a pas réagi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Sasuke retourna son visage, et leva un sourcil:

« C'est-à-dire? »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et murmura:

« Tu as parlé de mon maître. Sans raisons. Et je ne te fais pas confiance, alors je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il y a anguille sous roche. »

Les épaules de Sasuke se raidirent infimement, puis il murmura:

« Tsumujikaze m'a déjà posé la question. Il n'y a rien de spécial. »

« Et je ne te crois pas. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke fit:

« Tu n'as qu'à croire cela si ça te plaît. Peu m'importe après tout. »

Il se remit à marcher et disparut derrière une arbre déraciné.

Shikamaru resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de se précipiter sur son émetteur, et d'y crier:

« J'ai trouvé Tsmujikaze! Il est inconscient, et Deidara aussi. J'ai besoin de renforts, nous sommes à 20° au Sud-Est. Je répète, j'ai trouvé Tsumujikaze... »

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler et de dire à Ino de se calmer, il mit fin à la communication, avant de s'approcher du déserteur au sol, qui s'était mit à remuer.

Il se posta à ses côtés et le fixa, les sourcils froncés, tandis que sous ses paupières, le déserteur cherchait vainement une lumière à laquelle s'accrocher.

Comprenant qu'il ne risquait pas de le tuer par derrière s'il s'occupait de Naruto, il se dirigea vers celui-ci et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ohé, Naruto... Naruto? »

En un geignement irrité, le blond revint à la réalité, avant de s'exclamer en tournant la tête de tous les côtés:

« Sasuke? ! »

Secouant la tête, le Nara marmonna:

« Il est parti. » voyant le sentiment de dépit qui s'émana de l'Uzumaki, il murmura avec un sourire en coin: « Il n'a pas osé l'avouer, mais il t'a soigné, hein? Vous êtes mignons, un vrai petit couple. »

Naruto étant trop fatigué pour le frapper ou répliquer que non, il se contenta de murmurer:

« Je t'emmerde, Shikamaru. »

L'emmerdé s'esclaffa, avant de demander, plus sérieusement:

« Tu te sens bien? »

« Ouais, ça va... L'impression d'avoir un trou dans le ventre, mais c'est tout. »

« Il s'est passé quoi exactement? »

Soupirant, Naruto se lança dans le récit de son combat contre le déserteur, jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne d'un élément important, et fouilla dans sa poche.

« Tiens, tu peux poser ça sur le front de Deidara, s'il te plaît? »

Levant les sourcils, Shikamaru s'empara du morceau de papier sur lequel était dessiné un sceau.

« C'est un sceau d'amnésie partielle...? Tu veux faire quoi avec? C'est parce qu'il a vu Sasuke? »

« Euh... Oui... » fit Naruto, peu convaincant aux oreilles du Nara. « Et aussi... Moi. »

Le brun prit quelques secondes à comprendre, avant de s'exclamer:

« QUOI? TU T'ES DEVOILE FACE A LUI ? ! »

« Au lieu de m'engueuler, va mettre le sceau! »

Fronçant les sourcils, le manieur des ombres se leva jusqu'au déserteur en marmonnant à propos d'un '_blondinet irresponsable_' et plaça la sceau qui s'illumina d'une lumière bleue, semblant aspirer des filaments de chakra provenant du cerveau du déserteur. Se souvenant soudainement de sa colère envers le jinchuuriki, il se retourna et s'approcha avec humeur:

« Au fait, toi! D'où tu t'es barré dès qu'un intrus a été repéré! Je t'avais dit de rester là quand c'était l'Akatsuki! Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eue? »

Se hérissant, Naruto leva les mains en guise de défense en cas de coups. Durant plusieurs minutes, les excuses puis les éclats de voix résonnèrent, jusqu'à que Shikamaru recule afin d'enlever le sceau, le jutsu étant fini, et que ses compagnons n'arrivent.

Ino fut la première à être là, plus excitée qu'une puce, elle ne cessa de tourner autour de son Anbu en lui demandant si ça allait, en lui proposant un jutsu de soin, en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas trop mal, s'il voulait un massage etc.

Sai arriva après, et observa avec amusement la scène de Ino qui essayait d'enlever les bandages de Tsu pour les vérifier tandis que Naruto essayait de l'en empêcher, pas rassuré qu'elle puisse le toucher de manière intentionnelle.

Plus loin, Shikamaru était dos au groupe, observant un parchemin qu'il avait sorti de sa veste, et sur lequel des écritures apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Refermant le rouleau, il se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur dit qu'il était temps de rentrer à Suna pour ramener le blessé et le déserteur. Ils repartirent donc, Shikamaru lançant un dernier regard là où s'était trouvé l'Uchiha il y a vingt minutes de là.

_Sasuke... Désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, fini pour cette semaine! C'était long et difficile... Surtout que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... -_- Au passage, ceux qui lisent les scans, message pour vous, les autres attention <strong>SPOILERS<strong>!

Voilà... Madara n'est finalement pas 'Madara'. Peut-être qu'au final, ce sera la réincarnation de celui-ci, ou je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas Kishimoto, mais en tout cas... Dans mon scénario, Tobi est bel et bien Madara. Je pourrais rajouter des scènes par rapport à ça, étant donné que même si ce n'est pas Madara, c'est toujours le grand méchant de Naruto ; mais je ne vais pas le faire, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucune idée de qui est vraiment Tobi. J'ai ma petite idée, j'en ai même trois, mais je ne peux pas me fixer, et étant donné que dans les scans à venir il y a aura forcément la réponse à cette question, je devrais changer mon scénario, ça sera compliqué etc. Donc pour l'instant, tout suit son cours comme depuis le début: Tobi est Madara, et si jamais je décide de changer, ça sera si Kishimoto nous dévoile la vérité assez vite.

**FIN SPOILERS**

Bref... C'était mon 10e chapitre! Je suis émue T_T C'est allé très vite, et j'ai déjà eu assez de succès... Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! :) Je crois que je suis à la frontière des 5.000 hits! ^0^

Bon, pour ce chapitre, enfin la fin de toute cette castagne. Le prochain sera parlotte, parlotte et parlotte... Et une nouvelle action plus importante débutera! :)

Première review pour le chapitre précédent qui au passage a eu beaucoup de succès: 350 caractères.

Écrier, écrire, s'écrouler, écumer.

Je pense bien que ce sera 's'écrouler' ... Mais pas dans le sens que vous pensez ^^

Au passage, bravo à Larme d'Argent qui a réussi à deviner ce qu'il se passerait dans mon chapitre... T_T Mais ça me déprime un peu d'être aussi prévisible... Promis, la semaine prochaine ça ne le sera pas du tout! ...et vous comprendrez enfin le sens de 'San'! xO

Allez, à plus!

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist:**

Dear you de Rika - OST Higurashi no naku koro ni

Cover de Creep de Radiohead par Scala & Kolacny Brothers

No bravery - James Blunt

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

bmw : Eh bien, je crois que tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre! :D Après, se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, je ne pense pas... XD … Mais moi, je l'adore Ino! :D Je comprend pas pourquoi vous l'aimez pas, elle est excellente! :) C'est une de mes kunoichi préférées après Tsunade. Merci pour tes compliments!:)

mimicam : Merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir! :)

pouet : Oh, tu m'as fait espérer pour rien! ^^ Je pensais avoir deux reviews, mais non finalement... Tant pis! :D Merci pour tes compliments. Au passage, pour la longueur des chapitres, ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Morris... -_- Ils font quand même tous plus de 9.000 mots... Et puis, j'en fais un par semaine! Déjà que je galère à en faire 9.000 mots, je pourrais vraiment pas faire plus... Mais merci quand même d'indiquer quels côtés négatifs tu aurais pu lire! :)

**EDIT: Suite à la review de Larme d'argent, j'ai décidé de faire un sondage sur cette fiction, pour savoir combien de gens aimeraient que cette fiction finisse en Shônen Ai explicite. Allez voter, please! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: S'effondrer

Hello there! :) Aujourd'hui, je poste mon chapitre... Et je rajoute... JOYEUX NARUSASU DAY À TOUS! :)

Pour fêter ça, j'ai, en plus de ce chapitre, écrit un minuscule OS pour cet événement qui répond au nom de 'Le ramen' ainsi que dessiné un fanart associé. Rating K, une petite histoire mignonne qui m'était venue en tête... Mettez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! :)

Bon, ce chapitre... Information très importante à la fin, et surtout THE explication à propos de 'San' :)

Bref bref... Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vraiment ça me fait super plaisir! :)

Au passage, j'ai dessiné une fanart pour les 5.000 hits de cette fiction, qui d'ailleurs est pas loin des 6.000... MERCI À TOUS! :) Le lien est sur mon profil :)

Allez, je vous laisse... Rating T pour langage vulgaire, particulièrement pour la fin de ce chap. Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, pour le manga Naruto. Je ne suis pas rémunérée en écrivant cette fic, je suis totalement bénévole! :D

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>: S'écrouler

* * *

><p>À peine arrivés à Suna, ils suscitèrent l'étonnement général.<p>

Enfin, ce qui étonnait réellement les habitants, c'était que l'un des ninjas envoyés par Konoha porte sur son dos un homme de l'Akatsuki couvert de sang ; et qu'à côté se trouve un Anbu lui aussi en très mauvais état et porté par un blonde qui semblait très heureuse de se trouver là où elle était.

Shikamaru étant dispensé de toute corvée, ce fut lui qui alla demander rapidement à un shinobi d'annoncer au Kazekage qu'ils étaient revenus et qu'ils avaient rempli leur mission.

Ce fut une immense armada de ninja qui arriva, sur ses gardes, et emporta le déserteur inconscient.

Relevant faiblement la tête en direction du village, Naruto eut malgré le succès de leur mission un air triste et honteux qui apparut sur son visage.

De nombreux bâtiments avaient été détruits, certains endroits déformés à cause des techniques Doton du déserteur, et du feu, partout, qui menaçait de détruire totalement le village si les pompiers ne s'en occupaient pas.

Une bonne partie du village avait été dévastée, et c'était en partie de sa faute. Il baissa son visage et continua d'avancer, s'attirant un regard étonné de Ino, qui resserra son étreinte.

Il fut rapidement emporté à l'hôpital, bien que cela soit contre son  
>gré, mais il changea d'avis lorsque qu'il apperçut les lits, et sentit ses<br>paupières l'alourdir. L'Anbu était si éppuisé qu'il s'endormit à l'instant même où le déposa sur l'un d'eux, faisant sourire l'assemblée composée d'Ino et des infirmières à sa charge.

Ce Tsumujikaze était vraiment un drôle de numéro. Qui plus est, la rumeur de ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver un village qui n'était pas le sien s'était rapidement répandue dans Suna, et il avait peut-être un peu plus d'infirmières à son chevet qu'il ne le fallait, ce qui contraria Ino en entendant leurs conversations.

« C'est un grand homme! Si seulement on avait des types comme ça à Suna... »

« Dit Tsuzuna, on le garde ici? »

« Eh non, Miko! Il est à moi! »

« Ne t'énerve pas, Sachiko! C'est pas un objet! »

« Hum! Vous dites ça, mais je l'avais déjà vu avant, et je voyais bien que je l'attirais! »

« Comment tu pourrais savoir, il a un masque! »

« Il me suivait du regard à chaque fois que je passais! Aah... Si j'avais su... »

Les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent et elle observa du coin de l'œil la femme qui venait de parler.

Il dévorait cette Sachiko du regard? Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Temari. Elle lui avait demandé si elle avait souvent vu Tsu draguer... Jusqu'à présent, non en tout cas.

Une sorte de rage inflexible monta en elle. Si ça se trouvait... Depuis le début, il se fichait d'elle, et à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il était avec d'autres femmes.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais elle les repoussa rapidement et secoua la tête, avant de se retourner.

« Excusez-moi, _mesdemoiselles_, mais j'aimerai rester seule avec lui jusqu'à qu'il se réveille.»

Une brune au milieu du troupeau releva le visage, s'avança, et fit:

« Navré mademoiselle, mais même si vous êtes sa coéquipière il faut le laisser se reposer... »

_C'est ça, et vous vous le laissez se reposer, peut-être? _

« Je vais juste m'assoir à côté de lui en attendant qu'il se réveille. » l'infirmière fronça les sourcils, et un petit sourire s'étira sur le visage de la kunoichi. « Pour l'embrasser dès qu'il émergera du pays des rêves. »

Certaines exclamations résonnèrent dans la pièce, et une des infirmières demanda:

« Vous... Vous êtes sa petite amie? »

« Oui. » fit-elle, jubilant intérieurement. « D'ailleurs, en sortant fermez bien la porte, on pourrait peut-être faire des _choses_... »

Les femmes blanchirent, rosirent, ou encore virèrent au rouge, jalouses, puis elles sortirent la pièce à la queue-leu-leu, sous le regard satisfait de Ino.

Elle se retourna vers son ami, avant de s'approcher pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Était-il vraiment insensible à ses charmes? La _trompait_-il? Jouait-il avec elle?

Elle sourit doucement, avant de soupirer.

Non... Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Il ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille, il n'était pas comme ça.

Sa main s'attarda quelques secondes sur la céramique, et son cœur fit un bon.

À quelques centimètres, la vérité... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il baissait sa garde, et elle pouvait en profiter.

Sa main tremblante, elle la glissa jusqu'au museau du renard, passant doucement ses doigts sous le masque.

Elle déglutit en sentant la peau étonnamment douce en dessous, mais à l'instant où elle crut voir quelque chose sur la joue du jeune homme, elle se recula, comme électrifiée.

Non... Elle ne pouvait pas! Elle ne voulait pas connaître la vérité de cette façon.

Après quelques instants de doutes, elle baissa la tête, honteuse, comprenant enfin. Il baissait sa garde parce qu'il lui faisait _confiance_. Il croyait en elle, et savait qu'elle ne tricherait pas.

Un pauvre sourire étira ses commissures, tandis qu'elle recommençait à démêler la chevelure brune de l'Anbu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter. S'il avait suivi du regard l'infirmière, c'était simplement parce que c'était un homme.

Elle, c'était autre chose. C'était son ami, et elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il l'aimait un peu. Peut-être pas de la façon dont elle voulait, mais elle n'abandonnait pas espoir.

Tout d'abord, ça avait été Sasuke, qui l'avait royalement ignoré du début à la fin. Ensuite Sai, à cause de sa ressemblance avec le déserteur, mais elle avait rapidement abandonné en voyant le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait et de son absence de sentiments glaçants.

Tsu, c'était différent.

Contrairement aux deux autres bruns, celui-ci avait une aura chaleureuse, joyeuse, sympathique. Il lui parlait, il la taquinait, alors que les deux autres s'étaient contentés de la jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir.

_Oui... _L'Anbu, c'était véritablement à part. Cette fois c'était sûr, elle était tombée amou-

« Ino...? »

Elle sursauta à l'entente cette voix et manqua tomber en arrière. Il la rattrapa, et elle glissa jusqu'à lui tomber juste au dessus de la tête. Elle rougit violemment.

_Si proche..._

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Naruto se tendit et essaya de la reculer, mais elle resta immobile.

« Attends... » murmura t-elle.

Il déglutit, commençant à craindre ce qui menaçait de se passer, mais elle se contenta de sourire et murmura:

« Ha! Tu as les yeux bleus alors? »

Ses pupilles manquèrent sortir de leur orbites, et il la recula rapidement, son sang s'étant glacé dans ses veines. Mais en entendant un rire provenir de la blonde, il leva les sourcils et elle s'exclama:

« Je plaisantais! Comme si je pouvait voir à travers les objets... »

Immédiatement, ses épaules auparavant tendues à l'extrême se relâchèrent et il murmura:

« Ouf... »

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde, et elle fit:

« Tu te sens bien? »

Il s'étira la nuque avant de passer une main sur son torse où sa blessure cicatrisait.

« J'ai plus l'impression d'être une brochette, alors j'imagine que oui. »

Elle s'esclaffa, puis s'assit à côté de lui:

« Tu as eu de la chance quand même... Normalement pour survivre à une blessure pareille, il aurait au moins fallu qu'il y ait une personne de plus avec toi... Tu as dû vraiment souffrir de t'enlever cette branche seul. »

Il rougit en se souvenant de son meilleur ami et de la façon dont il l'avait aidé, puis balbutia:

« Euh oui... Mais bon, je guéris vite. »

« N'exagère pas quand même! Il faudra attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir retourner à Konoha... Mais je pense que d'ici deux jours, tu pourra sortir de l'hôpital. »

Il sourit et s'exclama, se redressant:

« Ne t'inquiète pas! Une bonne nuit de repos, et demain je pourrais recommencer à courir! »

Elle lui flanqua un coup de poing dans le crâne et il retomba en arrière, gémissant:

« Ne te la joue pas et suis mes instructions, imbécile. »

Naruto la fixa d'un regard blasé sous son masque, avant de se replacer sur le lit d'hôpital. Soudain, un bruit de foule se fit entendre derrière la porte et il se retournèrent, clignant des yeux.

« Non, vous ne devriez pas entrer! » fit une infirmière qui était là juste avant que Ino ne les vire.

« C'est bon, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient très occupés... » fit la voix traînante de Shikamaru.

Il ouvrit le battant sous un cri de la femme, qui cligna en voyant que les deux ninjas ne faisaient rien de spécial.

Le Nara haussa les épaules en voyant le visage de l'infirmière, puis referma la porte.

« Bon, tu te sens mieux? »

S'esclaffant, Naruto leva le pouce:

« Ouais! Demain, je suis prêt à repartir! » échange de regards noirs entre lui et Ino, sous l'œil blasé du brun.

« Bref... Est-ce que t'es blessé à l'épaule? »

Levant les sourcils, Tsu murmura:

« Euh, non... »

« Bien. » fit Shikamaru.

Il s'approcha de lui, et le cogna violemment sur la partie du corps précédemment indiquée, faisant crier Ino. Elle recula son coéquipier en piaillant:

« Mais ça ne va pas, tu es fou? ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi le fou dans l'histoire. » grogna t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encooooore? » fit Naruto d'une voix lasse.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Nara sortit de sa poche un rouleau, et frappa à nouveau l'épaule de l'Anbu avec.

« Tiens, un message de Godaime, qui t'autorise à faire des conneries. »

« Hein? » firent les deux blonds à l'unisson, interloqués.

Naruto prit le parchemin, le descella, puis l'ouvrit, avant de le lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus fort et une sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ayant finit de lire, il referma le papier et murmura:

« J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle dirait oui... Comme quoi, elle sait être juste parfois. »

« Juste? Mettre à nouveau quelqu'un au courant de ton identité, c'est pas 'juste' à mon avis! »

En entendant ça, Ino écarquilla les yeux:

« Heiiin? Qui? Qui va connaître ton identité, Tsu? »

Il détourna la tête, boudant:

« Si c'est pour que tu lui fasse du chantage dès que tu le verra, c'est non. »

« Maiiis heuu... » elle se stoppa, puis se retourna avant de fusiller du regard son ex-coéquipier. « Shikamaruuuu! Toi aussi tu le sais! »

Le Nara se raidit, puis soupira:

« Ouais. »

« Shikamaru, sale traître! » cria Naruto « Tu devais pas lui dire! »

« Dans le feu de l'action, j'ai pas pensé à ce que dirait ta copine, je pensais à ta peau! »

« Ah ouais, et les 200 de QI, ils servent à quoi alors? »

« SHIKAMARU! DIS-LE MOIII! » cria Ino, hystérique, tandis que les deux ninjas s'engueulaient consciencieusement.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, et un hurlement se fit entendre:

« NOUS SOMMES DANS UN HÔPITAL, ALORS SILENCE! »

Ils se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, prêts à crier que la personne était aussi bruyante qu'eux, mais ils se turent en voyant le regard noir de Sakura, et surtout après s'être posés la question très logique:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Une veine commença à battre sur son front, et elle désigna du pouce la troupe derrière elle.

« On est les renforts, si vous l'aviez oublié. »

Naruto avança sa tête et regarda les shinobis derrière la Haruno, qui se trouvaient être l'équipe 8 accompagnée de Temari et Kankurou.

Ils entrèrent en file dans la pièce, avant de s'étendre comme un éventail face à eux. Ce fut Kiba qui prit en premier la parole, sifflant.

« Eh, Tsumujikaze, qui vous a fait cette blessure, c'est moche. »

« Deidara. » marmonna l'Anbu « Je suis vraiment pas passé loin. »

« En tout cas, c'est impressionnant... D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont eux qui ont saccagé le village, hein Temari-san? »

Il se retourna en direction de la blonde et ses yeux devinrent ronds quand il vit qu'elle était restée sur le pas de la porte, fixant Shikamaru - qui le lui rendait bien - avec des joues légèrement roses, et qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas prendre intérêt à la discussion. Quand elle comprit qu'on lui adressait la parole, elle bafouilla, fixant le sol.

« Euh oui... Heureusement que Tsumujikaze était là, et qu'il s'est occupé de Deidara. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce remarqua le malaise entre les deux ninjas, mais personne ne dit rien, les laissant se fixer du coin de l'œil, gênés.

Ils discutèrent longuement du futur voyage pour retourner à Konoha, embranchant alors sur les examens Chuunin finis et des nouveaux admis. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils se séparèrent, les renforts voulant aller se reposer après leur voyage. Seul resta Sakura, qui inspectait les blessures de Naruto sous les yeux gourmands de Ino, les visages rougissants des deux jounin et Kankurou qui se demandait ce qui arrivait à sa sœur.

Son inspection finie, Naruto remercia chaleureusement son ex-coéquipière puis se tourna vers le marionnettiste.

« Pouvez-vous faire venir le Kazekage de ma part? J'aurais quelque chose d'important à lui dire. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils, puis hocha la tête, ne les laissant plus qu'à cinq dans la pièce, et renforçant l'étrange électricité qui y planait.

« Bon, je tiens plus! » s'exclama Naruto. « Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux? »

Les deux se hérissèrent et répondirent de concert:

« Rien! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr... » répondit Sakura, blasée.

« C'est trop mignon, j'aurais jamais cru! » s'excita Ino, ravie de la scène qui se déroulait.

« Il n'y a rien du tout. » grogna Shikamaru.

« Alleeeez Shikamaru... Tu peux le dire à ton pote Tsu, non? » fit Naruto avec une voix de conspirateur.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire. » marmonna Temari.

Ils soupirèrent, et Sakura s'avança, les poussant en dehors de la pièce.

« Dans ce cas, on vous laisse parler seuls! »

Ils s'exclamèrent, et elle referma le battant, collant néanmoins son oreille sur le bois une seconde après, suivie de Ino.

« Hey, et moi, je peux pas me lever! » cria Naruto.

* * *

><p>Debout derrière la porte, Shikamaru marmonna quelques paroles désobligeantes dans sa barbe, tandis que Temari fixait ses pieds. Pas un instant, ils ne croisèrent leurs regards ; et si en tout cas ils essayèrent, ils n'y arrivèrent pas une seule fois.<p>

Alors ils contentèrent de fixer le bois de la porte, rougissants, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, sans pour autant se séparer.

''Et si jamais quelqu'un arrive?'' se demandèrent-ils à l'unisson, mais malgré tout ils ne bougèrent d'un poil.

D'un geste nerveux, le Nara se gratta la nuque et décida de prendre une grande respiration, et d'enfin se décider à utiliser ses cordes vocales.

« Je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre. »

Temari sursauta en entendant la voix grave du brun et acquiesça fébrilement.

« O-Ouais. »

Il se retourna alors, et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée à Temari, c'est-à-dire vers la gauche. Elle leva les sourcils, puis balbutia en montrant du doigt sa droite.

« L-La sortie est de ce côté. »

Il se stoppa, ses épaules se baissant.

« Je sais. »

Et il reprit sa lente marche en direction des escaliers pour redescendre du bâtiment jusqu'à l'hôtel, faisant au passage un détour vu qu'il avait prit le passage qui le permettait de ne pas regarder Temari dans les yeux. Soudain, un bruit de course se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Temari se tenait courbée, serrant les poings et les pieds écartés, fixant le sol en rougissant violemment.

« Il... Il faudrait malgré tout qu'on parle, Nara. »

Elle se retourna à moitié et murmura, cette fois d'une voix plus décidée:

« Avant que tu ne reparte, il _faut_ qu'on parle. Même si c'est gênant. »

Il cligna, avant de se gratter la joue en détournant les yeux, puis hocha la tête. Shikamaru reprit alors son chemin, déglutissant au passage avant de sourire en coin.

Ouais... Il faudrait qu'ils parlent.

Mais avant ça, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Il accéléra le pas en direction de l'hôtel de Suna, où toute sa troupe avait été hébergée durant le séjour. À l'accueil, il récupéra sa clé et esquiva quand l'hôtesse lui demanda si son ami Anbu était avec lui.

Le brun grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre, commençant déjà la longue série de sceaux nécessaire à son jutsu. Arrivé dans la pièce, il posa sa carte du monde ninja sur son lit, la recouvrant d'un parchemin transparent, puis posa sa main dessus avant de marmonner:

« Doton. Technique du repérage. »

Aussitôt, des milliers de traits s'étirèrent sur le papier, formant un sceau aux multiples écritures compliquées.

Tout disparut soudain, et seul un chemin se traça, directement sur la feuille.

* * *

><p>De sa lente démarche imposante, Gaara traversa la foule qui se fendit devant lui, tel Moïse face à la mer. De nombreuses personnes s'inclinèrent devant lui, d'autres lui sourirent, en tout cas, personne ne restait sans rien faire face au Cinquième Kazekage, surtout qu'il semblait être pressé.<p>

À côté de lui se trouvait son frère, Kankurou, qui s'avançait au même rythme mais étant déjà plus gêné par les regards autour de lui.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, et marchèrent en direction de la chambre de l'Anbu.

Dans les escaliers, ils croisèrent Temari, qui avait les joues un peu roses, et s'attira le regard moqueur de son frère.

« Pourquoi tu te marres, Kakurou? » grogna t-elle.

« Rien, rien. » il y eut un blanc. « C'est juste que j'aurais jamais cru que Nara deviendrait mon beau-frère. »

Celle-ci devint en une seconde top chrono rouge pivoine et s'en alla, furibonde, en faisant de grands pas, sous le rire moqueur du marionnettiste. Gaara interrogea du regard son frère qui lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de l'Anbu il y avait là une demi-heure, et le Kazekage sourit. Ils reprirent leur marche, jusqu'à arriver enfin face à la porte du ninja de Konoha.

Gaara savait ce pourquoi il avait été demandé. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça serait lui qui lui aurait demandé de venir de toute façon.

Il toqua, et poussa le battant, remarquant au passage deux kunoichi collées à la porte et qui rougirent rapidement.

« Kazekage-sama! » s'exclama Ino, tandis qu'elle s'inclinait, rougissante, et que Naruto s'esclaffait.

« Bonjour. » répondit-il. Il se tourna alors vers le blond, qui hocha la tête et fit:

« Sakura-chan, Ino, sortez s'il vous plaît. Je dois parler en privé avec le Kazekage. »

« C'est lui qui...? » s'exclama la blonde.

« Sors. » grogna avec force Tsu, faisant détaler la Yamanaka.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls, Kankurou étant sorti suite à la demande de son frère. Ils se fixèrent longuement, Naruto étant légèrement stressé par ce qui allait se produire, et Gaara s'interrogeant intérieurement sur ce qui allait suivre.

« Vous m'avez promis des explications, c'est pour ça que je suis là, non? »

Déglutissant, Naruto hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Ses poings se serrèrent sur son drap, et il prit une respiration. Il y eut un petit blanc, et il murmura:

« Souviens-toi que je suis blessé. »

Gaara sourcilla en entendant le tutoiement soudain, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant une tignasse dorée prendre la place des longs cheveux bruns.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et lentement, Naruto détacha son masque, jusqu'à faire tomber la céramique dans la paume de sa main, et de fixer le roux de ses grand yeux bleus.

« Na...? »

Le souffle de Gaara se coinça dans sa gorge, tandis que tout se formait dans son crâne. La mission, l'Akatsuki, la poursuite de Nokoribi...

Toutes ces questions qui l'avaient taraudées à propos de l'Anbu n'avaient finalement qu'une seule réponse:

Naruto.

Il inspira, puis serra les poings, pinçant sa bouche. Du sable commença à l'entourer, tourbillonnant, et le sang de Naruto se glaça.

« Ga-Gaara...? »

« Toi... »

Aussitôt, le sable prit la forme d'un poing, et vint frapper le crâne du blond.

« Imbécile! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire dès le début? »

Gémissant de douleur et se tenant le crâne, Naruto crissa des dents:

« Je ne pouvais pas...! Je viens de recevoir l'autorisa de Baa-chan! »

« Bien... » murmura d'une voix grave le roux, se craquant les doigts en fixant d'un œil menaçant le shinobi qui suait à grosse gouttes. « Dans ce cas, tu va devoir payer cette tromperie! »

« NOOON! » cria Naruto, tandis que du sable commençait à l'entourer.

* * *

><p>« Vraiment, t'avais pas à y aller aussi fort... »<p>

« Tu n'avais qu'à me dire la vérité. » rétorqua sèchement le rouquin en fusillant du regard le jeune ninja affalé au sol, une montagne de bosses sur sa tête.

Il se releva en gémissant, se frottant le crâne, puis se rassit sur sa couche, ne prononçant pas un mot. Il laissait le Kazekage au loisir de lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

« Maintenant je saisis ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas te dévoiler à l'Akatsuki. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi te battre contre eux? C'était risqué. Et pourquoi Tsunade a prit ce risque? »

« C'est toi qui me demandait je te rappelle! Je ne voulais pas au départ, mais ton conseil a été formel. Il me voulaient _moi_. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, et surtout nous étions dans l'impossibilité d'expliquer pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu venir. Et puis... Je pense que c'était aussi un moyen pour elle de m'éloigner de Sasuke... » soupira t-il.

En entendant le nom du déserteur, Gaara fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sasuke, Naruto? »

Naruto soupira, il aurait dû s'y attendre...

« Je te l'ai bien expliqué, non? »

« C'était différent. À ce moment, tu n'étais qu'un inconnu pour moi. Là, j'apprend que tu poursuis secrètement ton meilleur ami. »

« J'ai mes raisons. » marmonna t-il.

Gaara le fixa de ses pupilles claires, puis fit:

« Ce jour-là, lors de la réunion des cinq kage, j'ai décidé tout comme mes confrères de considérer Sasuke comme un déserteur, de le tuer si jamais je le voyais. Je ne lui fais plus confiance depuis longtemps, tout comme l'Hokage. » Naruto hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment où voulait en venir le kage. « Dans ce cas, comment a-t-elle pu accepter ça? De laisser la possibilité qu'il te fasse un coup bas, comme il l'a toujours fait? »

Naruto serra les poings, sifflant:

« Je savais que tu me dirais ça... »

« Peu importe, contente toi de me répondre. »

Le blond soupira et marmonna:

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions. J'ai choisi moi même de poursuivre Sasuke, et Tsunade m'en veut déjà assez comme ça. »

« Et elle a parfaitement raison. Je savais que tu étais naïf, mais pas à ce point là. »

Il serra les poings:

« Arrêtez de dire ça, je sais ce que je fais. » siffla t-il

« Je sais, tu m'as déjà parlé que ce qui s'est passé après la guerre. De votre combat. Néanmoins, Uchiha est toujours considéré comme l'ennemi de ton village, et qu'il n'ait pas voulu te tuer n'est pas suffisant comme preuve du contraire. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que tu as fini par t'endormir, vidé de chakra, et que quand tu t'es réveillé, il avait disparu. Ensuite, il n'est jamais réapparu, et donc tu en as déduis qu'il n'en voulait plus à ton village... Mais en réalité, tu n'en sais rien. Personne ne sait rien. Et je ne lui fait pas confiance, donc je ne peux pas te croire sur ce point. »

« Je le sais. Mais moi, tu me fais confiance, non? Alors quand je te dis que je sais ce que je fais, tu devrais me croire! »

« Tu es l'unique ami que je n'ai jamais eu Naruto. » fit sèchement Gaara. « Jamais je ne douterai de ta parole. Je crois en ce que tu me dis. Seulement... » il fronça les sourcils. « C'est justement parce que tu es mon ami que je ne veux pas que tu revives ceci! Toi même, tu doutes. Peut être de 1% mais c'est suffisant, et je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Quitte à ce que tu sois malheureux, je préfère ça plutôt que tu te fasse encore trahir par Uchiha. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Naruto, qui baissa la tête.

« Je ne doute pas. »

« Si tu ne doutais pas, tu ne te mettrais pas à sa recherche pour être sûr qu'il n'attaquera pas Konoha. »

Serrant les dents, il se courba en avant, le front plissé et les jointures tremblantes.

« J'ai douté au début. Mais maintenant... » il prit une respiration et haussa la voix: « Il a dit qu'il me faisait confiance! Il me l'a dit, alors qu'il ne connaît pas mon identité! Lui aussi doutait de moi, il croyait que je faisais ça pour le tuer, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que non! J'ai réussi à le convaincre que j'étais de _son _côté! Si Sasuke me croit, pourquoi pas vous? Pourquoi, une fois dans votre vie, vous ne me croyez pas? Pourquoi vous ne cessez pas de me considérer comme ce gamin borné qui se voile la face? »

Gaara resta calme face aux cris et aux reproches de Naruto.

« Justement, je t'ai toujours cru. Je t'ai soutenu avant la guerre, pour Sasuke. Je t'ai soutenu quand l'Akatsuki attaquait votre village. Je t'ai soutenu quand tu voulais ramener Sasuke. Je t'ai toujours cru. Maintenant, je ne peux pas. » il secoua la tête. « Il s'est passé trop de temps pour que je croie au fait que Sasuke ait enfin abandonné sa vengeance. Je te crois, mais je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et ce bonheur... Sasuke ne te l'apportera pas. Il ne peut plus. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il revienne à Konoha il y a quatre ans de là. »

Naruto expira violemment, tentant de refouler cette colère qui habituellement ne l'avait prise que face à Tsunade.

« Dans ce cas, continuez. Continuez de douter de moi, et vous verrez bien. Il ne se passera rien. » il plongea ses pupilles bleues déterminées dans les siennes. « Je lui fais confiance. Et je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, moi je le crois. Moi, je le _sais_. Vous n'avez pas été là durant nos combats, vous ne pouvez rien me dire. Tout se passe bien, Sasuke et moi ne sommes plus hostiles. Je dirais même que j'ai l'impression de revenir à mes douze ans, quand on se balançait tes piques à longueur de journée. C'est pareil, sauf qu'il pense que je suis un autre. Et rien que ça, ça devrait vous suffire. Sasuke n'a jamais eu d'autre ami que moi, et n'a jamais agi ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Si je ne peux pas le juger de mes propres yeux, cela ne veut rien dire. Tout ce que tu es, c'est son meilleur ami, tes arguments ne sont pas recevables. »

« Je le sais. » trancha Naruto « J'ai juste à m'armer de patience. Dans plusieurs années, rien n'aura changé, et je vous dirais 'vous voyez que j'avais raison' »

En voyant le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du blond, Gaara sourit à son tour, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je l'espère pour toi. De tout mon cœur. »

Le jinchuurki posa à son tour sa main sur celle du Sunien et murmura:

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

><p>Après une heure de discussions portées sur différents sujets, Gaara finit enfin par retourner dans son bureau, un sourire en plus sur son visage.<p>

Revoir son ami lui faisait beaucoup de bien, malgré que le début de leur conversation lui laisse un goût amer sur la langue.

Il aurait voulu raisonner son ami, mais rien à faire. Rien avait changé, le blond ne revenait jamais sur sa parole, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il ne lui referait plus part de ses inquiétudes. Cela ne mènerait à rien, le blond persisterait dans son mutisme et le Kazekage aussi. Seul l'avenir leur donnerait la réponse, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il se trompe.

Allongé sur son lit, Naruto était dans la même sensation de bien-être. Il ne portait plus cette boule dans le ventre qui était présente depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Suna. Il ne portait plus ce fardeau.

Il était reconnaissant à Tsunade d'avoir accepté. Après tout, Gaara était Kazekage, il était en position de connaître la vérité. Le seul point noir de l'histoire, ça serait la réaction de Tsunade à son retour, elle avait sûrement espéré que Gaara parviendrait à le convaincre d'arrêter sa chasse.

Mais bon... Au moins il avait pu s'expliquer avec son ami, qui visiblement avait accepté sa décision.

Il refit rapidement son jutsu de métamorphose et remit son masque, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait dans sa chambre. La fatigue due à l'utilisation de son chakra encore faible lui fit légèrement tourner la tête, et il s'affala un peu plus contre son coussin, bien parti pour faire un petit roupillon.

Cependant, il semblait que les hôpitaux de Suna refusent cela.

Un toquet timide se fit entendre sur le bois de la porte, et Tsu soupira un petit 'entrez'. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer son visiteur jusqu'à qu'il voie le visage fermé de Sakura. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Que se passe t-il? »

Elle resta silencieuse, puis marcha lentement jusqu'à son lit. Dehors, quelques rares oiseaux se firent entendre, brisant le silence installé, puis un son de cris d'enfants prit place. Sakura prit sa respiration, et s'assit sur le drap blanc, fixant le sol sous le regard inquiet du blond.

« Sakura-chan, répondez-moi. » murmura Naruto, commençant vraiment à s'inquiéter.

« Je voudrais vous faire une requête. » ses doigts fins serrèrent vivement le tissu.

Naruto en resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de dire:

« Je vous écoute. »

Elle prit une longue respiration, puis releva ses yeux vert en direction du masque, déterminée:

« Je voudrais que vous cessiez de poursuivre Sasuke-kun. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, bégayant:

« Pardon? »

« J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec vous, comme avec Naruto d'ailleurs. Et après avoir longuement pensé à la question, je voudrais que vous arrêtiez cette mascarade. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous faites ça pour Naruto. Au début, je doutais de vous, je l'avoue, et Godaime m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas de raison à ça. Cependant, maintenant je me rends compte du sacrifice que vous fournissez, et vous n'avez pas à le faire.

« Sasuke-kun était notre coéquipier, pas le vôtre. Naruto n'avait pas à vous demander ce fardeau, et je m'excuse de sa part. C'était à lui de partir, ou à moi, mais pas vous. Vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire. Qui plus est- »

« Sakura-chan. » l'interrompit-il. « Vous vous trompez. » elle fronça les sourcils, perdue. « Je _veux _poursuivre Sasuke, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. »

Elle resta indécise quelques instants avant de dire:

« Mais je pensais que Naruto vous l'avait demandé... »

« C'est le cas. » renchérit-il « Mais je lui ai proposé l'idée. »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, sceptique, mais son front se plissa:

« Pourquoi? »

« Eh bien... Parce que c'est mon ami. »

« Mais si vous n'aviez pas fait ça, Naruto serait revenu au village! »

Tsumujikaze soupira, comprenant le réel problème.

« En fait, tout ceci est un moyen détourné pour que j'abandonne ma poursuite et que Naruto puisse revenir au village? Bonne stratégie. Mais ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle fronça les sourcils:

« Comment ça? »

_Parce que si Naruto revient à la place de Tsumujikaze, ça sera pareil qu'avant._

« Il ne veut pas revenir, c'est son choix, non? »

« Pour Sasuke-kun, il le ferait! »

« Vous en êtes aussi sûre? Il ne souhaite pas le retour de Sasuke, alors pourquoi partir à sa recherche? »

« Parce que c'est Naruto! » s'exclama t-elle « Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonné! Toujours, même si je me prouvais du contraire, ça a été Sasuke-kun! Je n'étais qu'au second plan, et je m'en suis bien rendue compte juste avant la guerre! Pour Sasuke-kun, il a été prêt à se mettre à genoux, à implorer le pardon, à se faire battre à mort. Et aujourd'hui, il apprend que Sasuke-kun est vivant, et il ne fait rien? Ce n'est pas logique. Je ne comprend toujours pas moi-même cette façon qu'il a de refuser ça. »

« Il n'en a pas besoin car il n'a rien de spécial à lui dire. »

« Naruto a _toujours _quelque chose à dire. » marmonna Sakura.

L'Anbu soupira:

« Non. Justement, face à Sasuke il ne saurait quoi dire. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Beaucoup de temps. Sasuke a disparu durant des années, tu n'as aucune idée de la réaction qu'il a eue en se rendant compte de la vérité. Jamais il ne pourrait l'affronter après _ça_. Il ne pourrait pas essayer de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Cette confrontation lors de la guerre lui a suffit, et maintenant je prend la relève. Je m'occupe de me battre, et de lui prouver qu'il est encore vivant, Naruto n'a besoin que de ça. Pas de discuter avec lui. »

Sakura resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes, ébahie, puis murmura:

« Comment vous savez tout ça? »

Sous son masque, il sourit.

« Vous avez votre réponse je pense. Je ne cesserai pas de me battre. »

À peine eut-il fini de parler qu'un immense bruit de course se fit entendre dans le couloir de l'hôpital, et sa porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ces cheveux blonds:

« Temari-san? »

Elle souffla lentement, puis murmura, tendant une feuille à l'Anbu:

« Na-Nara... Est parti. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

><p>Indécise, ça elle l'était. Temari avait l'impression de trembler, comme une jeune fille qui allait à son bal de promo et attendait son cavalier.<p>

Parler avec Nara... Elle devait le faire. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si elle attendait trop, il retournerait à Konoha avec son équipe. Et elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle repensa en rougissant à la journée précédente, et de ce qui s'était passé.

Le village était attaqué. Les habitants s'étaient enfuis en direction des abris, et seul le son des batailles résonnait dans Suna. Bien que ce soit contre l'avis général, elle n'avait pas accepté de s'enfuir sans rien faire. Elle était blessée mais pas au sol, et on avait besoin d'elle.

Elle avait donc rapidement été prendre son éventail, revêtu sa veste de chuunin, prit son bandeau frontal, et était partie affronter l'ennemi.

Elle avait donc trouvé l'équipe provenant de Konoha, se battant avec ses frères contre la sorte de plante qui avait interrompu leur combat contre Deidara la dernière fois. Temari s'était élancée en leur direction. Bien qu'elle ait subi le refus de ses frères, disant qu'elle était blessée, et le regard sceptique de Nara, elle avait tout de même participé au combat.

À un moment, l'homme plante s'était divisé en deux, et le noir avait commencé à leur envoyer un nuage toxique.

Ayant été projetée au sol juste avant, elle n'avait pas remarqué le poison qui fonçait sur elle, et elle avait simplement entendu un hurlement.

Nara. Nara avait hurlé son prénom.

Il avait foncé sur elle, prise dans ses bras, et plaquée au sol, la protégeant du nuage passé au dessus d'eux. Alors qu'il la sermonnait après ça, sa première réaction fut... Ce qui la conduisait ici.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise, mais à l'instant présent, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait eu envie de faire.

Elle l'avait saisi par la nuque, et l'avait embrassé. Longuement. Et quand elle avait enfin comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle l'avait lâché, et ils s'étaient fixés, les yeux écarquillés.

Ensuite, leur ennemi était revenu, et ils s'étaient détachés, apercevant avec soulagement qu'autour d'eux personne n'avait rien vu, puis étaient repartis se battre, non sans être rougissants.

Et maintenant... Elle voulait lui parler... De ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait une excuse toute prête, comme quoi elle avait tellement eu peur qu'elle l'avait 'remercié' de cette façon... Mais le brun n'était pas stupide. Il était même trop intelligent, jamais il n'accepterait cette explication bidon.

En tout cas, elle se retrouvait ainsi, rougissante, la main à quelques centimètres de la porte, prête à frapper.

Mais est-ce qu'au contraire, elle ne voulait pas concrétiser ce qu'il s'était passé?

Elle repensa à cet instant, qui lui avait paru si parfait. Elle s'était senti tellement en sécurité, tellement bien dans _ses _bras. Peut-être que finalement, elle devrait lui dire qu'elle avait eu envie de le faire? Et voir comment il réagirait? S'il était du même avis? Ou bien s'il préférait qu'ils restent amis?

Elle avait presque peur de la réponse, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Fatiguée d'être toujours en l'air, tendu, son poignet commença à descendre, et sans qu'elle la fasse exprès, il toqua un coup contre le bois. Elle se raidit, d'insultant mentalement, puis resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle devait le faire. Elle n'était pas une lycéenne, non d'un chien! Elle était une ninja, avait 21 ans. Elle pouvait affronter ça!

C'est avec tout son courage qu'elle frappa, vraiment cette fois, et attendit. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Fronçant les sourcils, elle toqua à nouveau.

Silence. Rien.

Il... L'ignorait?

Prise de colère, elle ouvrit violemment la porte, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Personne. Un morceau de papier sur le lit. Et rien. Pas de Shikamaru.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la feuille, et lit.

_Désolé, je dois rentrer à Konoha avant vous, quelque chose à faire._

Elle resta pétrifiée quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre. Elle devait aller le dire à Tsumujikaze.

* * *

><p>Marchant lentement jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, Sasuke se stoppa. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et quand il rouvrit les paupières, il était devenu invisible aux yeux et aux sens des habitants du bois.<p>

La forêt des Nara... Jamais il n'aurait cru y pénétrer un jour. Quand il était enfant, il savait déjà qu'aller dans cet endroit lui était interdit. C'était la propriété des Nara, et quiconque y entrait sans autorisation était immédiatement repéré et sévèrement puni.

Il passa dans les feuilles mortes, crissant sous son pied, et observa à quelques mètres de lui un cerf, qui s'abreuvait dans un ruisseau, paisible. Pourtant, sous ses pieds se trouvait le contraire de ce petit paradis...

Juste chercher. Il trouverait, il y passerait autant de temps possible.

Un instant, son esprit lui montra l'image de Tsumujikaze, tel qu'il l'avait vu il y a deux jours auparavant. Si fragile... Si mortel...

Et il repensa à ses propres paroles.

_'Ici et maintenant, je te fais confiance. Alors si tu me fais le moindre coup bas... Prépare-toi aux conséquences.'_

Il trahissait l'Anbu. Il avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien à Konoha, que ses intentions étaient justes.

Et elles l'étaient.

Seulement... Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans _lui_. Sans _ça_.

Trois ans de recherches s'achevaient. Trois ans de courses d'un côté à l'autre du continent. Trois ans de solitude. Et aujourd'hui, tout ceci serait fini. Cela serait un jeu d'enfant après ça. Son plan avait été minutieusement préparé, revu et re-préparé. Tout était parfait. Juste manquait... Un élément. La dernière pièce du puzzle.

Il réactiva son Dōjutsu, scannant les horizons de son sharingan à la recherche d'un chakra bien précis...

Soudain, il sentit, et se dirigea dans la direction.

À une dizaine de mètres de lui, il vit que le paysage avait bel et bien été chamboulé par un humain. Une trace d'explosion au sol, un sceau de sang encore présent, de la terre, des fausses notes explosives.

Et au centre, toute son attention. Un empilement de pierres dans un immense fossé. Profond et bien protégé.

Mais il était prêt!

D'un mouvement, il sortit son épée de chakra et la chargea en Raiton. La plantant sans cérémonie dans le sol, les pierres se fendirent comme du beurre, et il envoya valser un bon nombre de rocher.

Sous les pierres, il entendit un vague son surpris, et quand il parvint enfin à créer un passage jusqu'au fond du fossé, il entendit hurler:

« TOI! JE VAIS TE DÉCOUPER, TU VA VOIR! TU VA- »

La voix se stoppa immédiatement quand Sasuke activa ses Sharingan, afin de mieux voir dans l'obscurité.

Oui... C'était bel et bien une tête qui lui parlait.

Posée sur les rochers, le visage un peu déformé à force d'avoir vécu sous de la roche, mais pourtant toujours aussi bruyant.

Pas de doute, c'était Hidan.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs murmura:

« Ohé, c'est toi Itachi? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil:

« Je suis Sasuke, son frère. Itachi est mort. »

« Sérieusement? Ah! C'est une bonne chose... Un bel emmerdeur, celui-là. »

Immédiatement, le brun serra les poings et se jeta sur la tête, prêt à lui arracher un œil. Cependant, en voyant l'expression réjouie sur le visage de l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki il se stoppa. Masochiste, on ne lui avait pas menti.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sale môme? » grogna Hidan. « Déjà, tu va vite fait me libérer, et on verra après pour la suite! »

« Quand bien même je le voudrais, comment pourrais-je? »

L'homme leva un sourcil:

« Kakuzu est pas un de tes potes? »

« Il est mort. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Sérieux? Ça m'étonne pas, toujours à se fourrer dans des merdes pas possible, juste parce qu'il y a une somme à la fin... » il poursuivit, plus intéressé « Dit... Qui l'a flingué? »

« Naruto Uzumaki. »

Il y eut un petit silence, et le déserteur en morceau se mit à rire:

« Je me souviens, c'est Deidara qui m'en avait parlé! Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, c'est ça... Alors il a bien évolué... Au fait, ça fait combien de temps que je moisis ici? »

« Quatre ans. »

« Wouah! » s'exclama Hidan « Ça passe vachement vite! J'ai l'impression que ce connard m'a scellé ici hier... »

Sasuke soupira. Il devait se forcer de faire la conversation avec ce type, s'il voulait enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Tu parles de Nara Shikamaru? »

« Ouais, ce sale fumier! Je vais l'égorger, cette merde, et puis après je découperai une à une ses oreilles, et après ça- »

« Je me passe des détails. »

L'homme se stoppa, vexé, et grogna:

« Et toi, sale merdeux... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Tu va me dire que tu voulais avoir une conversation avec une tête? »

Sasuke sourit en coin. Alors il lui demandait lui même...

« Où est ta main gauche? »

Aussitôt, un petit bruit dans les pierres se fit entendre et il vit cinq doigts se mouvoir les uns après les autres, émergeant de la mer de pierre. Et là... Sur l'index gauche... Les trois ans de recherches de Sasuke.

Le San.

Immédiatement, il s'approcha de l'annexe mouvante et fit tourner la bague en sa direction.

Le symbole était bel et bien présent. Cette bague, portant le chiffre trois... Enfin, il l'avait!

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon San, hein? De toute façon, tu peux pas la prendre. On peut seulement la dérober à un membre de l'Akatsuki s'il est mort, et je ne crèverai jamais! »

Sasuke s'esclaffa:

« Aussi, je peux te la prendre si tu m'autorise à le faire. »

L'œil de l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'éclaira, et un grand sourire étira ses commissures.

« D'accord... Dans ce cas, j'ai des conditions... D'abord, trouve moi n'importe qui capable de me remettre debout. Ensuite, fait moi sortir de cette forêt maudite. Et enfin... Je te la donnerai si tu m'aide à tuer Shikamaru Nara. »

* * *

><p>Shikamaru courait, courait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. La peur et la colère lui tordait le ventre.<p>

Vite... Il devait arriver à temps!

Le jour précédent, quand il avait discuté avec Sasuke, il n'avait pas été convaincu de ses paroles, et avait décidé de prendre lui même l'initiative de découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Caché sur sa cape, un émetteur, presque indétectable tant le chakra contenu dedans est faible. Grâce à un rouleau spécial combiné à une carte du monde, il avait la possibilité de voir vers où se dirigeait le déserteur. Et c'était après une bonne heure d'attente qu'il avait enfin compris où exactement Sasuke s'était dirigé.

Dans sa forêt. Celle du clan Nara. Et tout s'était formé dans son crâne.

Les questions sur son maître, le dossier volé aux archives, la forêt Nara...

Hidan.

Lui, celui qui lui avait volé son mentor, qui avait brisé son équipe, qui avait fait perdre à Konohamaru sa dernière famille... Le meurtrier d'Asuma, qui l'avait fait mourir sous ses yeux effrayés, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il courait, mais il avait l'impression de reculer en même temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hurlé, et ce cri lui avait paru si long qu'il l'entendait encore siffler dans ses oreilles.

Ses poings s'étaient serrés, et bousculé entre la rage envers Sasuke et l'inquiétude de ce qu'il pourrait faire, il avait rapidement écrit un mot d'excuse, et s'était enfui de Suna, son sac à peine fini.

Et maintenant, il courait depuis bientôt six heures, sans relâche. Ses muscles hurlaient de douleur, mais il accélérait encore, porté par l'adrénaline.

Enfin, loin de lui il distingua cette plaine, où plus de quatre années auparavant ils avaient affrontés le duo d'immortels. Il prit la même direction que cette fois là, quand il avait séparé les deux compères, et son cœur s'accéléra encore un peu.

Arrivant enfin sur les_ lieux_, il se stoppa, presque effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Déglutissant, il serra les poings et avança, pas à pas, en direction du fossé.

Rien ne donnait l'impression d'avoir changé. Les pierres étaient toujours au même endroit, n'ayant pas bougé. Il bougea son ombre, et commença à enlever une pierre après l'autre, lentement, complètement amorphe.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou se réjouir. Il semblait que personne n'était passé. Mais Hidan aurait hurlé au moment même où il serait arrivé.

Déglutissant, il souleva à nouveau une pierre, et s'approcha enfin du fossé, prêt à affronter la vérité.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et il cru que son cœur allait lâcher.

Rien. Plus personne. Plus de déserteur.

Ne voulant pas y croire, il se jeta dans le trou, se blessant la main au passage, et commença à soulever de nouveaux rochers, cherchant ardemment où pouvait se cacher ce type.

Et soudain, il eut sa réponse, en voyant un cerf s'approcher du trou et le fixer. Celui-ci lui transmit les dernières images qu'il avait aperçues et Shikamaru sursauta en les voyant.

Un Sharingan. C'était certain maintenant. Plus de doute à avoir.

Il tomba au sol, crispant ses doigts sur la roche en jurant.

« Merde... Merde... Merde... »

Accompagné à cela, un martèlement du sol sous lui avec sa main gauche.

« Merde... Merde... Merde... »

Tout avait été si parfait... Il pensait que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais briser ce piège qu'il avait eu tant de mal à créer. Il pensait que Hidan resterait dans ce trou jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais non... _Pourquoi, Sasuke?_

Il les avait tous baratinés. Finalement, Godaime avait raison. Tout ce que voulait Sasuke, s'était un moyen de s'en prendre à Konoha. Par ceci, il faisait un doigt d'honneur au village qui avait été assez stupide pour croire Tsumujikaze.

Il serra violemment les dents, puis se releva, tremblant de rage. D'un saut, il sortit du fossé, puis se mit à marcher en direction du village.

Normalement, il aurait attendu pour prévenir Naruto en premier. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas. C'était son honneur qui était en jeu, la mort d'Asuma avait été troublée. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'Hidan avait réussi à sortir. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que Sasuke était bel et bien un traître sans cœur.

Il agirait. Et enfermerait à nouveau ce criminel qui avait tué Asuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeeeet voilààà! <strong>(s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour que les lecteurs ne la tuent pas)

... J'ai vraiment arrêté au pire moment, non? ^^' ... Mais au moins, vous avez enfin compris la signification de 'San'...

Et là, la question que tout le monde se pose... Comment va réagir Naruto? :O Réponse... Au prochain épisode! ^0^ (se prend trois baffes)

... Bon... Je crois que je vais me taire, sinon je vais vraiment me faire tuer avant la fin de ce message... Et vous seriez emmerdés si je mourrais, non? U_U Pluuuus de fictiooon! x)

Bref... C'est les VACANCES! ^0^ Larme d'argent m'a demandé si je sortirais plus de chapitres durant les vacances... Et je vous réponds très simplement: aucune idée. Certes, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de devoirs... Et j'ai une vie sociale aussi! :D (Mouais... Tu parles.)

Donc voilà la réponse... J'espère que je pourrais vous fournir plus de chapitres, mais rien n'est sûr :) En tout cas, vous aurez toujours votre chapitre le dimanche, no soucy ;)

Prochain chapitre, le douzième! °0° Ça passe vite, quand même... Titre: **Finalement**

...larmes en vue, sortez les mouchoirs :(

Allez, à la prochaine! :)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Pas de playlist cette semaine, sorry ^^**

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Miss-sakurako: ...oui, on peut appeler ça de la schizophrénie XD D'ailleurs, ça me fait légèrement flipper... Je me demandais aussi où tu étais passée! :D J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont :)

Lili: Merci beaucoup! :)

Pouet: **SPOILS **Oui, moi aussi je pense que ça pourrait être Obito. Mais aussi, j'imagine qu'il pourrait s'agir d'Izuna, le frère de Madara... Mais je préfère la théorie d'Obito :) **FIN SPOILS **Si tu veux que cela devienne un shōnen ai explicite, va voter sur mon profil, n'hésite pas! :)

Kawu93: Euh... D'accord pour le shōnen ai, mais j'ai bien précisé qu'un lemon ne serait pas possible. Je ne me considère pas comme encore assez mature pour en écrire... Pour le rapprochement, tu es la deuxième à m'en parler, mais je ne comptais absolument pas le faire pour ce chapitre. J'ai mes raisons :D Bref, merci pour ta review! :)

Mimicam: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne me tuera pas pour le suspens ^^

Acidecake: ...première déclaration d'amour qu'on me fait... Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou au contraire avoir peur... XD Merci pour ton message en tout cas, en espérant que le chapitre te plaira! :)

**EDIT: Merci à Larme d'argent pour les arrangements faits au début du texte, parce que _effectivement_ ça ne voulait rien dire XD**


	13. Chapter 12: Finalement

Bon, eh bien... Merci les vacances! :D

Voilà le douzième chapitre... Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite T.T Ça sera pas la joie... Préparez les mouchoirs!

Non, pas de mort, je suis pas sadique _à ce point là_... ...Si?

Bref, je tiens à signaler ce chapitre en tant que THE FIRST RELECTURE par ma Bêta-lectrice, Larme d'Argent! :D Acclamez la! :D Je trouve son boulot parfait personnellement. Vous vous en avez pensé quoi?

Rating T, pour les même raisons que d'habitude, ainsi que le dark de celui-ci.

Disclaimer: si j'étais Masashi Kishimito, Naruto serait devenu un manga yaoi depuis biiiien longtemps... Pour autant, je m'amuse à ses dépens à ruiner ses personnages (criminelle...), mais bon je ne suis malgré tout pas payée pour ça... T_T

Pairing... Vous le connaissez, je le rabâche depuis bientôt deux mois.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12:<span> Seulement

* * *

><p>Le silence résonna dans le bureau, renforçant la température glaciale qui planait dans la pièce.<p>

Droit comme un piquet, Shikamaru restait figé et tentait de garder un visage impassible. Seule sa pomme d'Adam semblait se remuer de temps à autre, témoignant de son angoisse, et ses paupières battaient rapidement, tandis qu'il fixait le sol avec application.

Cachée derrière ses mains croisées, les coudes sur le meuble, Tsunade fermait les yeux. Ses doigt se crispaient par intermittence et ses muscles semblaient être tendus à l'extrême

Elle soupira doucement, se forçant à décroiser ses doigts et releva son visage en direction du jeune homme. Ouvrant délicatement sa bouche, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et un faible son émana de ses cordes vocales.

« Shizune. »

La brune sursauta, encore choquée par les paroles du Nara, et balbutia:

« O-Oui? »

« Tsumujikaze est-il rentré? »

Les lèvres de la kunoichi tremblèrent, et elle fit:

« Non... »

« Dit à Kotetsu et Izumo de le faire venir ici dès qu'il rentre. »

La brune, hésitante, hocha doucement la tête, mais s'exécuta. L'absence de Shizune ne changea rien à l'ambiance lourde, elle l'accentua encore.

Serrant les dents, Shikamaru se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais Tsunade arrêta d'un murmure:

« Tu n'as pas à te blâmer. Le seul fautif... » ses poings se serrèrent et tremblèrent « C'est Uchiha. »

* * *

><p>Zigzaguant entre les troncs, Naruto courait à une telle vitesse qu'il devait souvent se rappeler de ralentir pour ne pas semer ses compagnons. L'inquiétude lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Seul le même prénom tournait sans cesse dans son crâne et des milliers de points d'interrogations l'accompagnaient en dansant en farandole, ainsi que quelques insultes. Certaines envers le disparu, d'autres envers lui et encore d'autres envers la forêt qui l'entourait.<p>

'Saloperie de branche, pourquoi t'es bancale? Et merde, Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, imbécile_!_ Et moi, pourquoi j'ai rien fait, je suis vraiment trop con!'

...de ce genre là.

« Tsu! » cria une voix aigüe.

Il grogna, puis dérapa pour s'arrêter entre deux pins, soulevant de la poussière au passage. Il se retourna, montrant clairement son irritation, et vit arriver au loin ses coéquipiers.

« Vous êtes lents. »

« C'est toi qui est trop rapide! » grogna Kiba.

Sakura sauta à côté de l'homme-chien et s'exclama:

« Pourquoi se presser à ce point? Si Shikamaru a dû partir en avance, c'est peut-être parce qu'il devait se rendre au village pour quelque chose d'important.»

« Il n'est pas parti _en avance, _» persifla l'Anbu « il est parti en catastrophe! Il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose de grave. »

Non, ce n'était pas que ça. Même si c'était quelque chose de grave, Shikamaru lui en aurait parlé, rien que deux secondes. Là, il l'avait visiblement évité.

Ça voulait dire que c'était par rapport à lui... Et qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester sans rien faire maintenant!

« Je pars devant, je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus vous attendre sans cesse. On se reverra à Konoha. »

Aussitôt, il recula son pied pour prendre ses appuis et s'élança en l'air, sous le cri de Ino:

« Tsu! »

Il secoua la tête, sans arrêter d'accélérer. Elle aussi était inquiète, il le savait. Elle le cachait mais il l'avait bel et bien remarqué. Cependant... Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire! C'était pire qu'une torture que de devoir ralentir, tout en sachant qu'il se passait quelque chose au village. Il repensa à cette fameuse mission avec Neji et Hinata, lorsque Tsunade avait décidé de l'em... en le sommant d'aller au Pays de l'Eau alors qu'il devait rejoindre Sasuke. Il avait failli arriver trop tard pour le sauver.

Il serra les poings et poussa violemment sur la branche sous son pied, laissant satrace dans le bois.

Il se trouvait à présent à la frontière du Pays du feu. S'il courait normalement, il devrait arriver dan s la journée. Mais avec son mode Ermite...

Il s'arrêter brutalement, sautant dans un buisson pour être à l'abri des regards et se cacher de ses coéquipiers et s'assit sur le sol, prenant la position du bouddha.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il écouta le bruit du vent, le faible écoulement d'un ruisseau à plusieurs kilomètres, le bruissement des feuilles et le craquement du bois, provoqué par une équipe de ninja en déplacement, qui se rapprochait de plus en plu vite. La sienne vraisemblablement. Une rafale passa, faisant voler ses cheveux, mais resta parfaitement immobile. Grâce à l'énergie naturelle qu'il commençait à s'approprier, il en identifia la source, grâce à l'énergie naturelle qu'il commençait à s'approprier, et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata..

Il soupira de soulagement - intérieurement pour ne pas interrompre sa médiation - que ce n'était pas Kiba qui l'aurait immédiatement repéré grâce à son odorat.

Enfin, quand il sentit son chakra se gonfler, devenir plus puissant, plus brûlant, et rouvrit les yeux, dont les contours devinrent oranges. Aussitôt, il se remit sur pied et détala à toute vitesse, comme un éclair.

Repérant son équipe à quelques mètres de distance, il accéléra jusqu'à devenir presque invisible et fusa à gauche de Tenten, qui s'en arrêta de surprise. Les autres l'imitèrent:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demandèrent-ils, surpris.

Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête:

« Rien... Continuons! »

Ils se remirent en course, tandis qu'au loin Naruto souriait sous son masque.

Désolé Tenten.

Sa course à travers les bois et les champs dura encore plusieurs bonnes heures, et le soleil commençait à décliner quand il arriva au village. Le cœur battant, il se força à ralentir pour ne pas provoquer la panique dans les rues bondées et franchit les portes. Il se dirigea vers les deux chuunin qui commençaient déjà à roupiller et demanda d'une voix forte.

« Izumo, Kotetsu, est-ce que Shikamaru est au village? »

Il devait en être sûr, sinon aucun intérêt de fouiller le village.

L'un des deux hommes ouvrit un œil et sembla se réveiller en apercevant le masque de renard.

« Tsumujikaze! Vous êtes là! »

« S'il vous plaît. » insista Naruto, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Izumo toussota, et sembla se rappeler de quelque chose:

« Oh, avant toute choses Tsunade-sama a demandé que vous alliez la voir à l'instant où vous rentrerez. Et oui, Shikamaru-kun est ici. Même s'il a l'air de mauvaise humeur... »

Pendant un instant Naruto hésita.

Tsunade, ou Shikamaru?

Tsunade, c'était synonyme de Sasuke et donc de départ immédiat. Shikamaru, il ne pouvait pas attendre, mais le trouver serait long...

C'est après deux petites secondes de réflexion qu'il se dit qu'il irait voir Tsunade d'abord, et après Shikamaru. Sasuke pouvait bien attendre une heure ou deux, il l'avait déjà abandonné durant plusieurs semaines.

C'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il se dirigea vers la tour de l'Hokage, jetant des coups d'œil de droite à gauche à la recherche du Nara.

Sans s'arrêter face à la porte du bureau, il entra brusquement, se fichant de si elle était occupée ou non, et dit d'un ton presque brusque:

« Sasuke? »

Les lumières du bureau étaient éteintes et Tsunade restait immobile, assise derrière son bureau, son visage caché derrière ses mains croisées. Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Naruto s'imagina milles et un scénarios possibles, et la Senju prit enfin la parole, d'unevoix à la fois dure et brisée.

« C'est fini Naruto. »

* * *

><p>« On aurait pas dû le laisser partir! » s'écria Ino probablement pour la centième fois de la soirée, faisant au passage soupirer ses coéquipiers.<p>

La nuit tombant, ils avaient dû faire une halte dans une auberge d'un petit village et à cet instant, ils s'étaient réunis dans la plus grande chambres, où logeait la plus grosse partie de l'équipe.

« On ne peut rien lui interdire. » grogna Sakura. « Techniquement, il est notre supérieur hiérarchique et on ne peut le remettre en question. C'est simplement parce que c'est Tsu qu'il nous considère comme des égaux. »

« Et puis, Shikamaru est son ami. » ajouta Shino. « Il s'inquiète pour lui, c'est compréhensible. Il faut dire que Shikamaru a agi bizarrement. Ce n'est pas son genre de partir comme ça, sans explication. Il n'a même pas prit toutes ses affaires. »

« Il a même oublié ça... » fit doucement Temari, tenant dans ses mains les poings américains du bien aimé maître du génie. « Il m'en avait pourtant parlé, et il y tient plus que tout. Je comprend Tsumujikaze. Si je pouvais courir aussi vite que lui, je n'aurais pas pris le temps de vous attendre non plus. »

Elle s'attira quelques regards moqueurs, et détourna le visage, irritée.

La blondeavait insisté pour raccompagner l'équipe de Konoha, aussi bien parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le génie que parce qu'elle voulait enfin parler avec lui. Et vu la façon brutale dont elle l'avait demandé aux autres ninja, elle était persuadée qu'ils la charrieraient avec ça. Elle ne dirait rien, c'était sûr, mais elle ne pouvait cacher l'angoisse que la situation lui causait.

« Au fait, vous savez d'où vient l'amitié entre Shikamaru-kun et Tsu? » demanda innocemment Sai.

Toutes les têtes présentes firent non, à la surprise générale.

« C'est vrai qu'on en sait rien... »

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils se ressemblent, ils ont rapidement pu tisser des liens. Tsu est incroyablement sociable après tout. »

« Oui... » s'esclaffa Kiba.

« Un peu comme Naruto-kun... » fit doucement Hinata.

Un ange passa, tous les shinobis réfléchissant ardemment, puis ils firent tous de concert, secouant la main:

« Non, non. »

« Ça se saurait si Naruto avait la capacité de devenir Anbu. »

« Il est certes devenu Jounin en peu de temps, mais pour être Anbu il faut être discret. » ajouta Sakura, soupirant « Et Naruto et la discrétion... »

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, et Kiba ajouta en riant:

« N'empêche, imaginez un peu que ce soit Naruto sous le masque... » il fixa Ino du regard, taquin, qui devint toute rouge.

Elle plissa la lèvre et frissonna:

« Non. Certes, Naruto est devenu classe au moment où il est devenu le héros de Konoha, mais c'est toujours Naruto. » elle prit soudainement la pose d'une fangirl en puissance, c'est à dire les mains jointes, des fleurs volant autour d'elle et les yeux pétillants. « Tsu, lui, il est la classe puissance mille! Il est encore plus fort, et puis- »

« Tu devrais l'enregistrer, ça serait plus pratique et ça t'éviterait de gâcher ta salive en répétant sans cesse les mêmes idioties. » fit laconiquement Sakura

« RÉPÈTE UN PEU? »

* * *

><p>« Pardon? De quoi tu parles, Tsunade? »<p>

La Sannin déglutit, puis défit l'étreinte de ses doigts. Elle releva son visage et fixa le masque de céramique, derrière lequel elle devinait une incompréhension totale, et murmura:

« J'ai envoyé une escouade neutraliser Sasuke. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et son cœur rata un battement.

« P-Pardon? C'est une blague? »

Voyant le visage très sérieux de son Hokage, les traits du visage du jinchuuriki s'assombrirent, et petit à petit ses sourcils s'affaissèrent. Brusquement, il reprit vie et s'approcha à toute vitesse de la blonde, frappant la table:

Puis, soudain, il s'approcha et donna un grand coup sur la table.

« TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE? »

Voyant que celle-ci ne lui répondait pas, il continua, au bord de l'explosion:

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? ! Tu avais promis que tu ne lui ferais rien s'il faisait pareil! L'accord était respecté, rien ne s'était passé, qu'est-ce qui est passé dans ta cervelle pour que tu décides ça comme ça? ! Et puis, t'aurais dû m'en parler avant- »

« **Naruto**! » hurla t-elle, en se levant brusquement et en frappant le bureau à son tour.

Il se figea, de peur. Il avait souvent mis Tsunade en colère, mais jamais, tant de haine n'avait luit dans ses yeux, jamais elle n'avait hurlé aussi fort. Son cri résonna encore longtemps dans la pièce, et incapable de se retenir, elle poursuivit:

« Il n'a 'rien' fait? ! J'ai bien entendu? Et libérer un membre de l'Akatsuki, c'est rien peut-être? ! »

Naruto se figea, alors que son esprit faisait tourner ses mots en boucle.

_Quoi?_

« Il a libéré Hidan, le meurtrier Asuma, le maître d'un de tes meilleurs amis! Et tu vas prendre sa défense? ! C'est fini Naruto, les Anbu vont le ramener, et je lui ferais goûter de mes poings pour s'être joué de moi! Le conseil décidera du jour de sa mise à mort, et toi tu ne dis **plus rien**! Tu vois où ton manque de jugeote nous a amené? Si jamais tu avais accepté de m'écouter, on en serait pas là! »

Tremblant, Naruto fixa sa supérieure et chuchota:

« N-Non... Tu mens... »

Voyant le regard plein de colère que lui adressait Tsunade, il se remit à hurler en secouant violemment les bras:

« **TU MENS**! »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'Anbu, tandis que ses cheveux reprenaient leur couleur originelle sous la tempête d'émotions qui le secouait.

« Il n'aurait jamais fait ça! Pourquoi d'abord? Hein, dis moi pourquoi? ! Il me faisait confiance, c'était réciproque! Qui a bien pu te rapporter une pareille connerie? »

« Shikamaru est venu lui même dans mon bureau, le regard vide. » fit Tsunade avec sécheresse « Il a découvert que Sasuke se dirigeait dans la forêt des Nara. Quand il est arrivé, Hidan avait disparu. »

« N-Non... »

C'était pour cela qu'il était parti? C'était pour _ça_? !

« Mais quelles preuves que c'était Sasuke? »

« Il a lancé un genjutsu sur les cerfs de la forêt. Le seul souvenir de ces bêtes est un Sharingan. »

« Et Madara? ! »

« Madara n'aurait jamais marché jusqu'à là-bas. Avec son jutsu de torsion temporelle, il n'a pas besoin de créer d'illusions. »

Naruto serra les poings, pointant d'un index vengeur son Hokage:

« Tu n'avais pas le droit! Tu n'es sûre de rien! Tu aurais dû m'attendre et m'en parler! »

« Hidan a disparu! » cria t-elle « J'aurais dû rester sans rien faire? Laisser Shikamaru? Je ne te croyais pas si égoïste, Naruto! Non, pire, tu es toujours aussi naïf! C'est Sasuke, arrête de te voiler la face! Il s'est moqué de toi, comme il l'a toujours fait, et voilà le résultat! »

« **Il ne se moquait pas de moi!** »

« Je me fiches de ce que tu penses! » hurla Tsunade « Regarde la vérité en face et ne dit plus rien! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! À partir de maintenant, je t'ordonne de prendre congé et de rester ici jusqu'à que Sasuke soit ramené et pendu! M'as-tu bien comprise? »

Poings serrés, Naruto poussa un cri de pure rage et jeta son masque de céramique au sol, laissant apparaître un visage déformé par la haine et par la rancœur. Ce qui fit tressaillir Tsunade, ce fut ses yeux rouges sang, ainsi que ses longues pupilles fendues.

N'avait-il pas Kyubi sous contrôle?

Il sauta par la fenêtre, puis s'éloigna à toute vitesse du bureau sous les yeux écarquillés de Tsunade, qui se ressaisit et appela vivement Shizune.

« Renforce la sécurité autour du village! Qu'on verrouille toutes les issues afin que personne ne puisse sortir. Ni les civils, ni les ninjas et encore moins les Anbu. »

« Bien Tsunade-sama, mais que s'est-il passé...? »

Elle se figea en voyant la masque de renard au sol.

« C'est celui de- »

Puis elle s'interrompit en apercevant la mâchoire tremblotante de la blonde, et les perles salées qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

« Tsunade-sama! »

« Dépêche-toi! » gronda la Godaime, le regard perdu au loin, et les yeux troublés par les larmes. La kunoichi s'exécuta, laissant la pauvre femme à son sort, bien décidé à détruire le mur avec son poing.

* * *

><p>Bondissant sur les toits de Konoha, Naruto courait. Sa colère enflait de minutes en minutes, et se matérialisait sous la forme d'un chakra pourpre. Il ne se souciait plus de ses cheveux blonds qui dansaient devant son regard, ni de ses yeux humides qui embrumaient sa vue.<p>

Non, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ce sentiment de haine pure envers son Hokage. Son sceau le démangea, et il sentit son démon remuer. Ses yeux le brûlaient bien que parfois, une larme roulait sur sa joue, avant de se perdre dans la nuit. Sa gorge le serrait; elle était sèche et douloureuse, si bien que chacune de ses inspirations était difficile.

Ses poings tremblaient, un film de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Sa vue se brouillait par moment et sa respiration était hachée.

Ses pas étaient lourd. Le vent fouettait sa peau découverte, et il frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le ciel était trop noir; on ne voyait pas les étoiles, ni la lune. Rien. Juste cette obscurité, qui pesait autant que cette rancœur au fond de sa gorge.

Il avait l'impression de cavaler dans une pièce sans fin. Seulement, il ne voyait pas d'éclat au bout du couloir. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entouraient. Plus que cette sensation de brûlure dans le torse, dans la gorge ; cette envie de frapper quelque chose, cette impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

Et la douleur, plus que tout, qui lui déchirait les entrailles, enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie à chaque fois que l'image de son meilleur ami lui venait en tête.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, _**Sasuke!**

Sa poitrine se secoua, alors qu'il tentait de refouler ses sanglots derrière ses dents serrés, des sanglots de colère.

Il avait effleuré le bonheur du bout des doigts... Pourquoi cela devait-il s'arrêter? Pourquoi... Ça c'était passé comme cela?

Et soudain, l'image de Sasuke ressurgit, l'arrêtant brutalement dans son élan.

Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, et il s'effondra sur le sol, fixant les tuiles de ses yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé. Ses yeux redevinrent humides, et les larmes tombèrent, une à une, tâchant la terre cuite qui s'assombrissait. Il haleta pour reprendre sa respiration, et se sentit soudainement partir.

Il était dans un couloir sombre, face à d'immenses grilles. Ses pieds plongés dans l'eau. Un œil rouge sang s'ouvrit derrière les barreaux et une voix grave et profonde résonna dans les tréfonds de son esprit:

« **Utilise mon pouvoir... **» Ses mains se figèrent. « **Rends-toi à l'évidence, cette vieille n'a fait ça ****que pour se débarrasser d'Uchiha. Elle se fiche de ce que tu ressent. Alors... Prend ce que je t'offre! **»

Naruto resta immobile, fixant l'eau croupie, totalement perdu. Devant le manque de réaction de son geôlier, le renard se hérissa:

« **Gamin! Venge-toi! Donne leur uniquement ce qu'ils méritent! Tous ces habitants, qui t'ont toujours détesté, regarde-les s'acharner sur Uchiha! **» La mâchoire du jinchuuriki se ferma. « **Tout ça pour te faire du mal. **» Ses dents se mirent à grincer. « **Ils ne t'ont jamais aimé, alors décide-toi! Montre leur ce que tu es! Montre leur- **»

« La ferme, sale renard. » siffla le blond.

Face à la colère du jeune jinchuriki, le démon s'aplatit sur le sol de sa cellule. Des vagues virent s'échouer aux genoux de Naruto, qui resta de marbre.

« Comme si j'étais encore assez naïf pour te croire. Je n'ai plus treize ans. »

La mâchoire collée au sol, le renard grogna et un sourire mauvais étira ses babines:

« **Naïf? Et la façon dont tu as cru l'Uchiha, elle n'était pas naïve peut-être? »**

Fronçant brusquement les sourcils, Naruto fit un mouvement de bras, et le renard se plaqua encore un peu plus au sol, en sifflant violemment.

« **Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible? **» ricana Kyuubi « **Pourtant, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu. Sasuke se fiche de toi depuis le début et c'est tellement flagrant que ça en devient pathétique.** »

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. » fit le blond, crachant ses mots comme du venin, ce qui sembla réjouir au plus haut point le démon qui poursuivit:

« **Si ça se trouve... Il est en chemin pour te tuer. Si tu ne l'avais pas appris, quelle tête pathétique tu aurais faite... Ça aurait été jouissif de voir la douleur de la trahison se peindre sur ton visage... **» Il s'esclaffa: « **Mais j'avoue que déjà, là, c'est extrêmement plaisant... Quelques larmes, et ça aurait été parfait!** »

Perdant ses moyens, l'Uzumaki tendit son bras; ses doigts, d'abord écartés à l'extrême, se refermèrent, lentement, et le démon se mit à suffoquer. Il fixa néanmoins les yeux haineux de l'Anbu.

« Encore un mot, et je te tue. »

« **Comme... Si tu oserais... **» souffla-t-il. « **Sans moi... Tu n'es rien.** »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et, satisfait, le renard continua:

« **Sans moi... Aurais-tu pu battre Pain? Non, et puis... Aurais-tu pu battre ce gamin... sur ce pont avec ses miroirs de glace? Sasuke et toi seriez morts... comme les Genin incompétents que vous étiez.** »

Les lèvres de Naruto se pincèrent, et il cracha, hargneux:

« Sans toi... J'aurais une famille. Mon père ne serait pas mort pour t'enfermer. Il n'y aurait pas eu tant de morts, je n'aurais pas eu à vivre dans la solitude. J'aurais peut-être pu permettre à Sasuke de penser que sa famille, elle était à Konoha. Sans toi... Oh oui, la vie aurait été belle. »

Le jinchuuriki resserra sa prise, puis soupira:

« Dommage que ta mort est synonyme de la mienne. ... Sinon, je t'aurais tué depuis bien longtemps. »

Naruto secoua la tête. Cette discussion l'avait à peu près calmé. Il repris conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait et se releva. Il était déjà tard... Avec un soupir, il repensa à son masque, et de la façon dont il l'avait ôté. Sa colère resurgit. Il la chassa de son esprit et partit en direction de son appartement pour récupérer un masque d'Anbu, tout en se plaçant de nouveau sous un Henge.

Enfin de nouveau lui-même, il s'assit sur le sol de sa chambre, et se força à se calmer. Il resta immobile, paisible et reposé et tenta de repérer le chakra de Shikamaru,

Il identifia rapidement celui de Tsunade, encore réveillé et toujours autant plein d'amertume, lui créant un pincement au cœur. Après cela, il remarqua en souriant celui de Lee, en train de s'entraîner malgré l'heure avancée. Et enfin, il le trouva.

Un semblant de sourire déforma sa bouche quand il se dit que, finalement, c'était logique qu'il se trouve _là_. Sentant que le Nara ne bougeait pas, il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers la périphérie de la ville, presque aux abords de la forêt. Enfin le cimetière se dessina au loin. Il y pénétra silencieusement, ne voulant pas troubler le calme de la nuit. Il sentit le chakra de son ami frémir, remarquant probablement sa présence, mais Shikamaru demeura immobile.

Il s'approcha lentement, d'une démarche presque solennelle, et se planta à plusieurs mètres du Nara.

Shikamaru ne bougea pas, et continua de fixer la stèle. Un bruit de frottement se fit entendre, et Naruto remarqua une petite lumière orangée apparaître.

Le génie tenait le briquet de Asuma dans sa main droite; il l'actionnait à quelques secondes d'intervalles, l'éteignant juste ensuite.

Naruto ne savait quoi dire. Désolé? Il ne l'était pas. Il savait que Sasuke n'y était pour rien, et il était là pour lui faire comprendre. Je t'aiderai? Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte son aide. Temari semble amoureuse de toi? Peut-être que cela ferait plaisir au Jounin, mais ce serait hors contexte.

Que dire à quelqu'un qui se rend compte que l'assassin d'une des personne qui lui était chère venait de s'échapper de sa prison? Surtout quand il était le meilleur ami du-dit déserteur.

Alors il ne dit rien, soutenant son ami par sa simple présence. L'herbe bruissait sous ses pas alors qu'il s'avança doucement, et s'assit à côté de lui en fixant à son tour la pierre tombale.

Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Seul le son du briquet interrompait ce silence à intervalle régulier, comme le ferait le rythme d'une musique.

Soudain, cela s'arrêta. Pendant plusieurs secondes, minutes, heures ; il n'en savait rien. Enfin, Naruto sentit une pression sur son bras, infime. Il tourna la tête, et constata que Shikamaru avait posé sa main sur son épaule, tout en fixant la pierre tombale.

Ils restèrent encore comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que le brun ne brise le silence de plomb, de sa voix grave et légèrement nasillarde:

« Je sais pourquoi t'es là. Et je sais ce que tu penses, en ce moment même. Alors je t'interromps tout de suite, Sasuke est bien dans le coup. »

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent, attendant les arguments qui ne sauraient tarder.

« À Suna, quand tu t'es évanoui et que Sasuke était là, je suis arrivé. On a rapidement discuté, mais quand il est parti j'ai placé un émetteur sur lui. Et je peux t'affirmer qu'il se trouvait dans ma forêt. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur se mis à battre de plus en plus fort.

« Mais... » marmonna le Nara « Il y a effectivement la possibilité que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait fait _ça_. Entre le moment où Sasuke se trouvait là-bas, et quand je suis arrivé, il y a bien une demi-journée. Il se peut que quelqu'un ait emporté Hidan entre temps. » Il soupira, se tournant vers Naruto « Cependant il a bel et bien pénétré ma forêt. Peut-être pas pour Hidan, mais il y est entré, ce qui est une infraction au règlement de Konoha, tout comme à celui de mon clan. C'est une violation de propriété privée. Même s'il n'a rien fait de grave, Tsunade t'a dit qu'au prochain écart elle devrait agir, et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je n'étais pas là, mais te connaissant, la première chose que tu as faite a dû être de t'énerver. » Tsumujikaze baissa la tête, honteux « Mais tu ne peux rien dire, ni faire. Même si Sasuke est innocent, il n'a pas respecté votre promesse. »

Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui même et sentit sa gorge se serrer, devenant sèche. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou toujours aussi en colère. Il y avait la possibilité que Sasuke ne soit pas dans le coup, mais il devrait forcément se faire arrêter. C'était une obligation, et cette fois il n'avait plus le droit de s'en énerver.

Il sentit un faible son sortir de sa bouche et l'interpréta trop tard comme un sanglot refoulé. Il planta ses ongles dans le sol et murmura, la voix cassée :

« Je te promet... Que j'arrêterai le salopard qui a osé troubler le repos d'Asuma-sensei. Et... » Il déglutit. « J'irais voir Sasuke moi même. S'il y a la moindre infime possibilité qu'il ait effectivement fait ça... » Ses poings tremblèrent. « Je le tue. »

* * *

><p>Naruto referma sa besace en un clic et contempla la lune qui se dissimula peu à peu sous l'horizon. Il soupira doucement, se préparant mentalement à la tâche qui l'attendait, et sauta par la fenêtre.<p>

Il avait vu au loin les Anbu s'affairer autour de la muraille du village, sûrement un moyen de Tsunade pour le dissuader de quitter le village, et savait que ce serait sans doute le plus dur à faire.

Mais il en franchirait les portes, même s'il devait tuer les autres ninjas du village.

Sasuke... Il devait trouver Sasuke avant cette équipe d'Anbu, et discuter avec lui.

Il marcha lentement, sautant de toit en toit grâce à des mouvements agiles. Soudainement, un autre Anbu lui barra la route, et il s'arrêta.

« Tsumujikaze. Vous êtes appelé par le conseil. »

Il leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient, eux...?

« Je les verrais à mon retour. » fit-il en s'avançant, avant de se faire stopper sur son passage par le bras de l'Anbu.

« Ils disent que cela à un rapport avec Nokoribi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis serra les poings, hochant finalement la tête. Immédiatement, il se mit à suivre l'homme jusqu'au bâtiment qui hébergeait Koharu et Homura, bien qu'une haine s'insinua de nouveau en lui. Il devait y aller, il ne pouvait s'accorder le luxe d'ignorer une convocation. Leurs relations étaient déjà assez tendues, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il poursuivait Nokoribi. Pour eux, Sasuke était toujours le membre de l'Akatsuki qu'il avait un jour été, et il n'avait même pas cherché à le leur faire comprendre le contraire- comme on dit, les vieux ont la tête dure. C'est alors que, les poings serrés, il entra dans le bâtiment, en ayant une dernière pensée angoissée pour Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sa rage n'ayant pas faibli, Tsunade tournait en rond près de la porte nord du village.<p>

Elle se doutait, non, elle _savait_ que Naruto ne lui obéirait pas. Non, non, non. Déjà qu'il ne respectait jamais ses ordres d'habitude, celui de rester tranquillement au village était tout simplement impensable.

Elle lui avait annoncé que le soir même, ou le lendemain, Sasuke mourrait. Ce serait mal le connaître de croire que Naruto Uzumaki se contenterait de hocher la tête avant d'aller choisir quelle corde le bourreau utiliserait.

Mais elle ne le laisserait pas passer. Jamais. Pas question qu'il aille le retrouver afin de le faire s'enfuir par elle-ne-savait quel tour de passe-passe.

Elle connaissait le jinchuuriki comme son fils, ou petit-fils. Elle l'aimait comme tel. Tsunade était bouleversée depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, et le souvenir du regard haineux que Naruto l'avait transpercé comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : le retrouver et le serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'à qu'il la pardonne - ou bien meure étouffé dans son opulente poitrine. Penser qu'il la détestait était juste trop dur. La Godaime était toujours énervée contre lui et sa naïveté certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Pour elle, Naruto était une véritable allégorie de la joie de vivre, de la persévérance, du sourire. Et là, cette image de la haine qui revenait sans cesse... Cela toucha son cœur, déjà fatigué par la vieillesse.

D'un geste stressé, elle tourna la tête en direction du village endormi et observa la lune cachée derrière les nuages. Il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Elle pourrait se relâcher quand le jour se lèverai, et qu'elle serait sûre que l'Uchiha avait été attrapé.

Elle espérait seulement qu'ils y arrivent vite... Si Naruto partait maintenant il pourrait les rattraper.

Juste deux-trois heures à tenir...

C'est ce moment que choisit une silhouette pour se détacher de l'obscurité au loin, marchant au centre de la rue principale.

Voyant le masque rayonner sous la faible lumière lunaire, elle se tendit et se stoppa dans sa marche incessante. Elle dirigea vers lui des yeux voilés de tristesse et en même temps de colère.

Elle ne bougerait pas, il faudrait qu'il lui passe sur le corps. Serrant la gorge en se souvenant qu'elle ne devrait pas prononcer le nom de l'Anbu, elle prononça ces mots avec force, quand le ninja s'arrêta devant elle, à une dizaine de mètres.

« Tsumujikaze, je t'ai ordonné de ne pas bouger de chez toi. »

L'homme au masque de renard ne bougea pas, et répliqua sèchement :

« Et comme tu t'y attendais, je ne compte pas t'obéir. »

Les poings de l'Hokage se serrèrent, et elle sentit derrière elle les autres Anbu se figer, intrigués.

« Je suis ta supérieure. Tu dois faire ce que je t'ordonne. »

« Ce serait mal me connaître. »

« J'en suis consciente et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Tu as toujours été trop têtu. »

Le ninja baissa la tête, et dit, la voix plus dure :

« Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui a été la plus entêtée. »

« Et j'avais raison de l'être! » commença à s'emporter Tsunade, ses propos devenant acides. « La preuve, Nokoribi est en ce moment pourchassé par Konoha. »

Il soupira :

« Tu te trompes. »

« Tu continues de te voiler la face ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui a affirmé ça. Shikamaru lui même m'a dit qu'il y avait une possibilité que Sasuke n'ait pas fait ça. »

L'Hokage grogna.

« Une chance très faible. Et malgré tout, il doit être arrêté, j'imagine qu'il te l'a dit. »

Les épaules de l'Anbu se baissèrent, et il murmura :

« Oui. »

Sous la surprise, Tsunade écarquilla les yeux. Alors il avouait...? Il acceptait enfin? Non... Ça cachait quelque chose...

« Je l'ai bien compris. » continua Tsumujikaze. « Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux sortir du village et l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau. »

Serrant les dents, la blonde siffla :

« Je me disais aussi... » Secouant la tête pour s'empêcher de s'énerver, elle dit avec force. « Je ne suis pas stupide, Tsu. Comme si j'allais te croire. »

« C'est pourtant la réalité. C'est moi qui le poursuivais, c'est à moi de le ramener. Et puis, je suis le plus capable de faire ça. »

« C'est le cas, effectivement, mais je suis bien placée pour savoir que _jamais _tu ne le combattras et le ramènera. Je te connais. » répéta-t-elle.

« Fais moi confiance, et laisse moi passer. Je te fais une promesse, tu sais bien que je les respecte toujours! »

Tsunade grimaça en entendant la phrase répétée mainte et mainte fois.

« Non. » tonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence, le vent souffla. A voix basse, Tsu demanda :

« Et si quelqu'un vient avec moi? »

« Pour que tu le sème? Non merci. »

Une voie venue de nulle part s'introduisit dans la conversation.

« Il ne me sèmera pas. »

Ils se retournèrent en direction du Jounin qui s'avançait, briquet allumé à la main. Il s'arrêta, refermant l'objet et fixa de ses pupilles sombres et décidées son Hokage.

« Vous êtes d'accord? »

La Senju réfléchit à toute vitesse, doutant soudainement. Le 'non' effleura ses lèvres mais mourut dans sa gorge.

Avec Shikamaru, elle pouvait être sûre que Naruto ne ferait rien. Et Sasuke serait ramené rapidement.

Seulement... Et si le blond parvenait à le convaincre comme il venait de le faire avec elle ?

Elle serra les poings, coincée, et grogna :

« Si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit... » Elle jeta un regard haineux en direction du blond qui attendait son verdict. « Tu deviendras un déserteur. Et je te tuerai moi même. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre, mais hocha la tête.

« Je te le promets. » murmura t-il avant de courir en direction de la sortie, Shikamaru le suivant de près.

* * *

><p>Courant à vive allure dans la forêt du Pays du feu, les deux shinobis restaient silencieux. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, l'un parce qu'il surveillait les agissements de Naruto avec attention, l'autre à cause de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.<p>

Naruto avait activé son mode ermite et pistait avec attention Sasuke et la troupe d'Anbu à ses trousses. Ceux-ci étaient vraisemblablement à plus d'une vingtaine de kilomètres, et les rattraper n'était pas chose facile. Même pour Tsumujikaze, la course était difficile. Shikamaru, lui, essayait de tenir le rythme, malgré ses mollets qui devenaient douloureux. Au bout d'un certain temps, Naruto dit :

« Tu me fais confiance, non? Alors laisse moi les poursuivre, et repose toi. »

Le Nara écarquilla les yeux, puis secoua la tête :

« Désolé, mais non. »

Le blond siffla dans sa barbe, et le génie augmenta sa cadence.

Vraiment, il avait l'impression que l'Anbu avait bel et bien menti à l'Hokage. Qu'il n'attendait que la possibilité de le semer, et d'aller retrouver Sasuke.

Cela lui faisait mal, mais il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Naruto. La situation l'empêchait de lui faire confiance.

Soudain, Naruto tourna sa tête vers la droite, et Shikamaru se tendit.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas un quelconque essai de se débarrasser de lui de la part de l'Anbu. C'était la venue d'une équipe. De celle qu'ils avaient abandonnée à Suna.

Ino débarqua à toute vitesse, passant entre deux troncs et se figea en apercevant les deux ninjas.

« Tsu... Shikamaru ? »

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres et elle murmura :

« Tu nous as fait peur... » Elle se retourna et accueillit ses coéquipiers qui se plantèrent à ses côtés. Naruto remarqua avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait que Tenten, Temari et Sai de présent, et Ino expliqua rapidement :

« On était dans une auberge, mais finalement on a décidé de partir plus tôt... Il semble que Tsu t'a déjà trouvé! » Elle s'approcha pour sauter sur son Anbu, mais sentant l'ambiance lourde qui planait, elle se stoppa :

« Que... Que s'est-il passé ? »

Malgré ses rougeurs, Temari s'avança et se planta face à Shikamaru, qui se raidit.

« On devait se parler... Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu t'enfuisses comme ça ? »

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul, et serra les poings, regardant avec honte et appréhension le regard inquiet de son ex-coéquipière.

« Hidan a disparu. »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, blanchissant à vue d'œil. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et fronça les sourcils :

« Que...? »

Elle voulut se tourner vers Tsumujikaze, pour avoir confirmation, puis sursauta.

Il était parti.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Shikamaru tourna vivement la tête, avant de crier :

« _Non_ ! »

Il commença à courir, se mordant violemment la lèvre en se retenant de hurler le nom de son ami, sous le regard sceptique ou choqué des ninjas.

Il l'aperçut enfin, sautant sur une branche, et utilisa une lame de chakra pour l'immobiliser grâce à son ombre. Enfin immobilisé, il accourut vers le blond et le frappa de toutes ses forces, avant de s'immobiliser.

Le corps de Tsumujikaze disparut en un nuage de fumée.

Un clone...

Il tomba au sol, frappant la terre de toutes ses forces.

« Merde... »

La sensation de s'être fait trahir, d'avoir été inattentif comme un débutant lui prit la gorge, et il hurla de rage. Les shinobi arrivèrent rapidement, toujours aussi incertains et Temari s'approcha de lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Shikamaru... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

* * *

><p>Sifflant entre ses dents, Sasuke accéléra sa course, lançant derrière lui plusieurs kunai au passage. Ils furent déviés par les boucliers des Anbus, et l'Uchiha grogna.<p>

Pourquoi le poursuivait-on ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourtant, Konoha ne devait plus lui courir après !

Il repensa à l'Anbu, serrant les poings. Ils devaient sûrement avoir été envoyés par l'Hokage, contre le gré de Tsumujikaze. Il inspectait les alentours avec attention, s'attendant presque à voir débarquer ledit ninja pour stopper l'unité qui lui courait sur le haricot depuis trois bonnes heures.

Bon, peut-être que ça ressemblerait à un prince venu sauver sa dulcinée, mais il imaginait parfaitement le shinobi dans ce rôle. L'Anbu était doué pour les entrées théâtrales, tout comme Naruto, bien que cela désespère le brun.

Sautant au dessus des cimes, il se retourna et forma un katon, avant de faire bruler la forêt. Malheureusement, un des Anbu riposta par un Suiton, et son jutsu se dissipa. Il jura, puis se remit à fuir.

Il n'était pas du genre à demander à l'aide... Mais là, si l'Anbu débarquait, il tomberait à pic.

_Quand on parle du loup… _A cette pensée, il sentit un chakra connu s'avancer et sourit sous sa capuche, satisfait. Il s'arrêta alors sur une branche, tournant le dos à ses opposants et laissa arriver Tsumujikaze.

Atterrissant sur un arbre à quelques mètres derrière lui, le blond bloqua les Anbu dans leur course.

« Je suis celui qui m'occupe de Nokoribi. » dit-il avec force. « J'ai été chargé de faire cela, rentrez au village. »

Les shinobis furent dubitatifs durant quelques secondes, puis hochèrent la tête. Ils repartirent en direction de Konoha.

Retenant un soupir de soulagement, Sasuke se retourna.

« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps. Tu sais plus courir, dobe ? »

Il leva un sourcil en voyant que l'homme masqué continuait de lui tourner le dos, mais poursuivit :

« Tu peux au moins me dire ce qu'ils me voulaient ? »

Serrant les poings, les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent, et il se retourna, fixant le déserteur avec un regard vague. Sa gorge était nouée, et il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il prit alors une grande respiration, et jeta un kunai sur le brun, qui s'écarta vivement, ne comprenant pas.

« Hey, Tsumujikaze, il te prend quoi ? »

Déglutissant, le jinchuuriki se jeta sur son meilleur ami, arme au poing, et se fit contrer par un kunai:

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »

Serrant vivement les poings, il retint un sanglot et prit un autre couteau pour prendre le brun par surprise. Celui-ci s'écarta, dents serrées, et n'eut même pas le temps de crier que le blond se remit à frapper, ayant abandonné son kunai pour essayer de l'assommer.

Ne cessant d'esquiver, Sasuke restait les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant. Naruto tenta de lui donner un coup à l'estomac, mais le brun l'écarta de son poing, sifflant et essaya de bloquer les bras du shinobi. Enfin, après un combat acharné, il le mit à terre, tenant vivement ses poings et étant à cheval sur son bassin:

« Tsumujikaze, tu va m'expliquer? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, merde? ! C'est Sasuke, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Le blond avala douloureusement sa salive, et murmura, les larmes aux yeux :

« Bien sûr que si... »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, sentant son sang se glacer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, manquant former une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu prononcer, mais un clone de l'Anbu débarqua dans son dos, sa lame de chakra à la main. Il se releva vivement, détruisant le kage bunshin et laissant son ami au sol. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, et il murmura:

« Non... »

Il fronça les sourcils et voyant l'Anbu se relever doucement pour s'immobiliser à quelques pas de lui:

« Je... Tout ça... C'était faux? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Naruto sortit ses trois lames de chakra, et les emplit de son énergie les une après les autres. Il serra les dents, lâchant enfin ses larmes, et murmura:

« Désolé... Sasuke. »

D'un geste souple, il envoya les deux lames luisantes de chakra sur le déserteur, et lança enfin la troisième qui s'entrechoqua entre les deux. Naruto tomba au sol, faisant un signe, et murmura d'une voix cassée:

« Tsumuton, les Trois lames. »

Immédiatement, le jutsu prit effet. Le chakra Fuuton et Suiton contenu dans les deux premières lames se libéra, et l'énergie apportée par la troisième fit tourbillonner le tout à une grande vitesse, créant une tornade d'eau. Les feuilles furent emportées dans la force de la rotation et du vent qui s'en échappait, et tous les oiseaux alentours s'envolèrent.

Sasuke resta figé sur place, la technique l'atteignant immédiatement. Alors qu'il fut emporté par la force du jutsu, il hurla sous la force de la technique qui le faisait tourner à toute vitesse et lui qui lui soutirait son énergie.

Cela dura une longue minute, durant laquelle les cris de Sasuke perdirent leur force. Enfin, la technique prit fin et le déserteur retomba avec force au sol, haletant. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul membre. Paralysé, sans énergie. Il fixa le jeune ninja plusieurs mètres plus loin, effondré au sol, et utilisa ses dernières ressources pour murmurer avec toute la hargne qui lui restait:

« T-Toi... Tu m'as trompé... Comment as-tu pu...? »

Il sentit une douleur lancinante le traverser de part en part tandis qu'il fixait avec haine l'Anbu. Ses yeux devinrent humides, mais il refoula ses larmes.

« Je te faisais confiance... »

Il serra vivement les dents, et grogna avant de s'évanouir:

« Je... Te tuerai... Pour avoir osé... Jouer avec moi... Et avec mon amitié... »

Sa tête retomba contre la branche sur lequel il était tombé, et les larmes qu'il avait tenté de refluer glissèrent sur ses joues terreuses.

Naruto observa son meilleur ami perdre connaissance, ses larmes gouttant sur le sol avec force, et ne se tarissant jamais.

Il ne parvenait plus à penser, tout était confus. Juste cette impression d'avoir un cœur qui se brise en milles morceaux et cette sécheresse au fond de sa gorge, qui se fit insoutenable.

Ses mains lâchèrent prise, ses nerfs aussi.

Il hurla. Comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Des sanglots interrompant parfois ses cris. Il voulait juste les extérioriser. La douleur. La perte. Le vide. La solitude.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'écorce, l'arrachant presque. Il serra les poings et se mit à frapper par terre, tout en continuant de hurler des insultes envers lui même.

Du sang s'écoula de sa main, mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Seule lui importait cette plaie béante, à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami... Il avait été heureux. Il s'était senti si bien... Mais il avait dû briser lui même ce bonheur.

Les ninjas avaient des règles, dont celle de rester impassible en toutes circonstances.

Mais là... C'était trop dur.

* * *

><p>Je vous épargne mes commentaires insupportables. Je pense que vous n'avez vraiment pas la tête à lire mes conneries après avoir lu ça, j'espère juste que ça à pas été trop pour vous. Personnellement, j'ai écouté la playlist ci-dessous durant toute l'écriture, et je l'avoue sans gêne: j'ai vraiment pleuré. Et je crois que la relecture sera difficile...<p>

Bref, prochain chapitre: litige, livide, litote ou locuteur. Bon, promis le prochain ça sera plus soft :) (...ou pas XD)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**P****laylist:**

OST de Naruto Shippuden 2 - Maisou : Découverte de Naruto. Écoutez le en même temps que vous lisez... Et promis, si vous n'avez pas de larmes aux yeux à ce moment, j'arrête d'écrire!

Idem - Saika

30 second to mars - Hurricane unplugged (version MTV)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

Merci à Pouet et lili pour leurs reviews anonymes! :)


	14. Chapter 13: Livide

Ohayô gozaimasu!

Dimanche, alors nouveau chapitre! Beaucoup plus cool que la dernière fois... J'espère encore que ça a bien été et que je n'ai pas eu la main trop lourde cette fois là... ^^

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour le manga Naruto qui est juste TROP BIEN ces derniers temps (Madara... AI SHITERU YO! 3 Il est trop classe, vous ne trouvez pas? :D)

Rating T pour shônen ai sous entendu, ainsi que plein de petits détails comme certaines... Heu... Locutions familières de nos chers bishôs? x) Par ailleurs, inclinez-vous face à Aile d'argent, qui a réussi à me convaincre de faire quelques petites allusions shonen ai dans les prochains chapitres... Enfin, je lui ai dit que je verrais :D

Tant qu'on en parle, Bêta lecture donc faite par Aile d'argent, qui m'aide beaucoup, notamment su les synonymes :D

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>: Livide

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, une vague de désespoir s'abattit sur Konoha. Un murmure se dispersait dans l'assemblée, et rapidement la ville entière fut mise au courant de cette vérité dérangeante, un peu triste, et effrayante à la fois.<p>

L'Hokage n'avait pas été assez vigilante; par conséquent, un nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki trainait dans la nature. Les shinobi s'activaient afin d'étouffer la rumeur mais cela était inutile: les civils avaient déjà appris que Nokoribi lui-même était impliqué dans cette histoire. Seuls trois ninjas savaient la vérité, mais pour les autres : Nokoribi s'était enfui.

A son retour de Suna, l'équipe était restée très silencieuse. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'une partie d'entre eux était revenue plus tôt que d'autres, et la pilule passa très bien. Nombreux furent ceux qui s'esquissèrent à propos de leur absence, ou bien de leurs mission.

Si certains se contentèrent de relater quelques faits sans importance, il y eut en particulier une question à laquelle ils ne parvinrent pas à répondre.

_'Où est Tsumujikaze?'_

Les shinobi de l'équipe huit haussèrent simplement les épaules, ignorant la éponse, mais il y avait certaines réactions provenant des autres ninjas qui ne trompèrent pas.

Réunis devant la tombe de leur maître, Ino, Chouji et Shikamaru fixaient la pierre tombale. Un sentiment de profonde tristesse était peint sur leurs visages, aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils auraient dû se trouver en dehors de leur village, à rechercher Hidan sans relâche.

Mais ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils étaient pétrifiés par la peine et consumés par la haine. Ils attendaient le verdict final.

Avant de partir, ils auraient voulu savoir qui avait osé délivrer ce membre de l'Akatsuki. Seul l'un d'entre eux connaissait l'identité du suspect n°1, et craignait en même temps la réponse.

Shikamaru avait la gorge serrée, se rappelant les événements de la veille sans; ceux-ci tournaient en boucle dans son crâne : la douleur qui émanait de son ami quand il l'avait trouvé, les larmes qui s'écoulaient de son masque, les cris de pure souffrance qu'il poussait tel un animal blessé. Et cette phrase qu'il répétait sans cesse, telle une litanie.

_'Il n'a rien fait' 'Il n'a rien fait 'Il n'a rien fait'_

Ces quatre mots prononcés entre deux sanglots avec une voix brisée hantaient son esprit. Il était incapable de les oublier durant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde tant ceux-ci l'avaient marqué.

Quand il avait enfin réussi à aider Naruto à reprendre ses esprits, il s'était chargé de placer le déserteur sous un Henge. Il s'était ainsi arrêté, son regard vacillant entre Sasuke et Naruto et après avoir refoulé cette boule de culpabilité au fond de son ventre, ils partirent.

L'Anbu ne prononça pas un seul mot durant tout le trajet retour. Ni quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha, sous les yeux écarquillés des autres Anbu ; ni face à Tsunade, qui était persuadée que Naruto ferait tout pour sauver son meilleur ami.

Et après avoir donné silencieusement son rapport, il avait tout bonnement disparu.

Enfin, personne n'osait le chercher. Et personne ne s'était aventuré à aller frapper à la porte de son appartement. Les rares personnes qui l'avaient aperçu s'étaient bien rendues compte de son silence plus que troublant, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réalisé.

Son silence... C'était son propre deuil.

Et cette enclume, dans le ventre de Shikamaru, était sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas cru son ami. C'était légitime, mais le fait d'avoir immédiatement pensé que Naruto lui avait menti lui faisait mal. Il aurait dû lui faire confiance.

Mais en même temps, comment aurait-il pu rester à ses côtés? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas percuté dès le début? Il était évident que Naruto ne supporterait jamais une telle situation face à son meilleur ami.

Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Sans arrêt, depuis l'instant même où il avait aperçu ce fossé vide. Trop d'éléments douloureux à la suite, que ce soit pour sa propre équipe ou encore pour Naruto.

Il tourna son visage vers ses coéquipiers qui fixaient la pierre d'un air morose. Sous le coup de la panique, il avait annoncé la nouvelle de but en blanc à Ino, mais le dire à Chouji avait été bien plus long et compliqué.

Le Nara se sentait vidé, amorphe ; et au vu de l'expression de ses amis, il n'était pas le seul. Et en plus, il y avait toujours cette boule, au fond de sa gorge.

Il devait porter deux fardeaux. Et dans plusieurs heures, il devrait aller juger le meilleur ami du jinchuuriki. Il avait seulement à attendre le rapport de l'équipe choisie pour inspecter les affaires de Nokoribi et les comparer aux éléments naturels de la forêt des Nara. Malheureusement pour ses nerfs, les analyses étaient longues.

Il aurait dû aller voir Naruto, mais pour lui dire quoi? Comment le rassurer? Il n'était même pas capable de reprendre contenance. Et il ne tiendrait pas si l'Uzumaki se remettait à pleurer...

Il aurait tout aussi pu aller s'enquérir directement auprès de Sasuke, mais cette fois-ci, c'était la vive réaction de Naruto qu'il craignait. Il ne pouvait pas l'interroger tant qu'il n'en n'était pas _sûr_.

Pourtant, rester sur la tombe d'Asuma était une vraie torture. La veille il s'était forcé à le faire, car il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair et affuté pour poursuivre Nokoribi. Cependant, il était tellement en colère contre le déserteur et contre lui-même que cela l'empêchait de réfléchir la tête posée. Seul son père et Asuma parvenaient à le calmer lors de ses rares moments d'énervement, et seul son ancien maître était disponible ce jour-là.

La seule chose qui le turlupinait, c'était qu'il ait voulu partir à la recherche de Sasuke. Bon, Naruto était impulsif et ne pouvait rester en place, mais il avait parfaitement les moyens de sortir de Konoha sans qu'on le remarque. Alors pourquoi une telle mise en scène? Pourquoi lui avoir annoncé son but de cette manière?

Il entendit un reniflement à sa gauche, le tirant de sa réflexion. C'était Ino, qui se frottait doucement le nez. Elle déglutit, puis se tourna vers Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant...de partir? »

Il remarqua douloureusement la façon dont elle s'était bloquée sur la fin de sa phrase, et répondit d'une voix rauque:

« La réponse devrait arriver d'ici deux ou trois heures. Et en fonction de celle-ci, on pourra y aller. Seulement, il nous faudra une quatrième personne... »

La blonde releva la tête:

« Tsu nous aidera. »

Il grimaça, secouant la tête.

« Pas sûr qu'il ait envie de partir. »

Bien que Naruto lui ait promis qu'il trouverait qui avait fait délivrer Hidan, il se doutait qu'il resterait auprès de Sasuke, si celui-ci était innocent.

« Il faudrait lui demander pour le savoir. » marmonna Ino.

« Parce que tu sais où il est? » persifla t-il, mauvais.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva, déterminée.

« Je le chercherais. Je vais voir à son appartement en premier, et je vous dirais sa réponse. »

Attrapant sa main, le brun l'arrêta.

« Je pense que pour le moment il ne veut voir personne. »

Une vague de mépris se glissa dans les prunelles bleues pâles, et Ino siffla:

« Et pourquoi? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Je l'aime. »

« Mais bien sûr... » marmonna t-il.

« C'est le cas. »

Il soupira, roulant des yeux.

« Cesse de te remplir d'illusions. Mais même si tu _l'aimes_, il ne voudra pas te voir. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein? » explosa la kunoichi, faisant sursauter Chouji.

« Pour la même raison qu'il y a deux mois. »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant des mots venimeux de l'Anbu à son égard ce jour là.

_'Ino. Pas. Maintenant!'_

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent doucement, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

Que voulait-il dire? Que s'était-il passé avec son ami? Elle secoua la tête, se replaçant dans le contexte.

C'était vrai qu'il y a deux mois, elle était allée trop loin. Il voulait rester seul ce jour-là, et maintenant elle le comprenait.

Cependant, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser une visite! Il était mal? Ils étaient logés à la même enseigne, et même s'il recherchait la solitude, elle voulait juste aller le réconforter. Qu'il accepte de les aider ou pas, elle s'en fichait. Aujourd'hui, elle serait égoïste.

« Eh bien s'il me claque la porte au nez, il en sera soulagé. Je ne veux pas d'un type qui laisse une fille dans le besoin à sa porte. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, sentant l'enclume descendre de quelques centimètres, puis lâcha son bras à contrecœur. Il se retint de grommeler des paroles désobligeantes dans sa barbe et se remit à fixer la tombe ; tandis que la jeune fille s'en allait en de grandes enjambées, sa queue de cheval fouettant furieusement l'air derrière elle.

À sa gauche, il sentit que Chouji était mal à l'aise et vit que ses doigts se trituraient nerveusement, comme s'il tentait d'ouvrir un paquet de chips. Finalement, l'Akimichi murmura:

« Tu sais, Ino cherchait juste un peu de réconfort auprès Tsumujikaze... Elle a le droit de réagir comme cela. »

« Je sais... » soupira le Nara « Seulement, je persiste à le dire: Tsumujikaze n'est vraiment pas en état de la voir. Et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle souffre simplement parce qu'il n'arrive plus à contrôler ses nerfs. »

Le ninja enveloppé acquiesça, déglutissant. Seulement, le fantôme d'un sourire vint égayer son visage et il s'esclaffa:

« Tu es vraiment ami avec Tsumujikaze, hein... »

Surpris, Shikamaru releva la tête. Chouji poursuivit:

« On dirait que tu le connais mieux que quiconque ici... C'est vrai, tu fais toujours tout pour l'aider, tu connais son passé... Et là, tu es le seul à savoir comment il va. »

Il cligna des yeux, puis haussa les épaules:

« Si tu le dis. »

« Ce n'est pas 'si je le dis'! » rigola Chouji « Tout le monde est d'accord pour le dire. D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais su ce qui vous liait comme ça. »

« Il n'y a rien de spécial. » marmonna t-il.

Souriant, Chouji se releva.

« Bref, je crois que je devrais aussi rentrer chez moi. On ne gagne rien à rester ici, et puis Asuma-sensei n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on se lamente sur son sort encore quatre ans après sa mort. »

« Je ne me lamente pas! »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu veux rester ici? »

La faible lueur de l'aurore vint illuminer le ciel, nimbant le cimetière d'une douce couleur rosée.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller ailleurs. »

« Tu n'en n'as pas envie, ou tu n'as pas le choix? »

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Peut-être un peu des deux. »

L'Akimichi perdit son sourire, puis hocha la tête. Il s'en alla lentement, non sans jeter régulièrement des regards en coin à son meilleur ami et sortit du cimetière. Alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans la rue, il aperçut au loin une tête blonde, ce qui lui fit étirer les lèvres et disparut derrière un panneau d'affichage.

S'arrêtant près des marches qui menaient aux catacombes, Temari fixa le ciel orangé et les nuages roses qui fuyaient sous la force du vent matinal. Ses pieds semblaient fixés sur le sol, et faire un pas de plus l'effrayait.

Sa réaction, son rejet, son silence.

Que lui dire? Elle n'avait même pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans son ensemble. Comment arriver à lui parler et à le comprendre?

Pourtant, elle n'était pas timide, loin de là. Elle était connue pour sa vivacité, ses grosses colères et ses sourires moqueurs. Mais face à ce type, tout ceci se brisait.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'on lui avait attribué durant son enfance, c'était aussi son intelligence et sa capacité de réflexion au dessus de la moyenne. Durant cette période candide de l'enfance, elle se disait sans cesse que si elle se mariait un jour ce serait avec quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent qu'elle.

Certes, elle avait grandi, mais son intérêt était resté. Elle s'était contentée de ce qu'elle trouvait dans son village, c'est à dire des personnes très intelligentes malgré tout, mais qui se croyaient trop supérieurs. Et dans les rares qui lui avaient plu, ils leur manquaient malgré tout un petit quelque chose...

Jamais elle n'aurait considéré Shikamaru Nara comme un génie au premier abord. Durant l'examen Chuunin, elle s'était persuadée dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu qu'il ne se trouvait là que par chance. Rien que de voir son entrée dans l'arène l'avait plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

Mais il avait réussi à l'étonner ; pire à la battre! Et cela grâce à une tactique digne des plus stratèges du monde ninja.

Et au final, alors qu'elle était immobilisée, cette simple phrase lui avait coupé le souffle.

_'J'ai perdu, j'abandonne.'_

Sa première pensée, logique, avait été _'Il est idiot?' _et au vu de la réaction du public elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pensé ça. Cependant, l'explication qui suivit lui glaça un peu plus le sang, et elle fut forcée d'admirer le raisonnement du Nara.

Il avait été finalement promu chuunin, alors qu'elle était restée genin. Durant longtemps, elle avait feint la jalousie et le mépris à son égard, l'appelant Monsieur le pleurnichard, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle lui portait une admiration inébranlable. C'était ainsi que plusieurs années après, alors qu'elle était promue jounin et qu'il n'avait pas changé de grade, elle en avait été presque déçue. Il gâchait son talent en restant en bas de l'échelle.

Mais penser que, sept ans après cet affrontement dans l'arène de Konoha, elle en vienne à penser qu'en dehors d'un respect mutuel, que quelque chose naisse entre eux... Pas étonnant que ses camarades se moquent d'eux, de leurs regards gênés et de leurs rougissements.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait là pour lui. Pour lui... Elle rougit à cette pensée et secoua la tête. Tout ça, c'était dans sa tête... Et il fallait qu'elle fasse le premier pas si elle voulait que quelque chose se concrétise.

Elle fixait ses sandales de ninja, toujours clouées au sol. Elle tenta de faire bouger sa jambe gauche, encore tétanisée.

_Une, deux, puis on recommence, non?_

Enfin, son pied droit se détacha du sol terreux et vint se poser quelques centimètres plus loin. Elle se retint une exclamation de joie pour avoir fait _ça_, et essaya de faire de même avec l'autre pied.

Soudain, alors que son regard était toujours rivé au sol sur ses chaussures, elle sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque et releva lentement la tête.

Elle aperçu deux yeux bruns inquisiteurs et se raidit.

Shikamaru la considéra d'un œil interrogatif et marmonna:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et détourna la tête, essayant de retenir le sang qui affluait à ses joues à une vitesse phénoménale.

« On... On avait dit qu'on parlerait, mais tu t'es enfui comme un voleur. Bon, je ne pensais pas qu'il se passerait une telle chose ici, mais tout de même... »

Le Nara écarquilla les yeux puis se frotta la nuque, gêné.

« Désolé, j'y avais pas trop pensé. »

L'atmosphère semblait moins lourde que celle qui régnait à Suna. Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger et elle sourit.

« Bon tant que tu vas bien, j'imagine que je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

« Tu t'inquiétais? »

« Un peu, tu crois! Tu as disparu en laissant un message contenant deux phrases relativement vagues... Je n'étais pas la seule, tout le monde se posait des questions. »

Il s'esclaffa puis plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pardon... » Il y eut un petit silence complice, puis il murmura: « Ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau? »

Elle laissa un sourire sardonique se dessiner sur ses lèvres:

« Tu payes? »

Il haussa les épaules, avant de lui tendre la main:

« Pourquoi pas? »

Elle fixa les doigts tendus vers elle, légèrement hésitante. Mais elle laissa sa timidité de côté et accepta la proposition.

« Dans ce cas, d'accord. »

Ainsi, main dans la main et un sourire étirant leurs lèvres, ils se rendirent dans le centre-ville du village.

* * *

><p>« Faites-le entrer. »<p>

Les gardes s'écartèrent de la porte blindée qui s'ouvrit lentement, telle la gueule d'un monstre, faisant apparaître centimètres par centimètres l'homme qui se trouvait derrière et les deux ninjas qui le soutenaient.

Il avait un teint pâle, les cheveux sales et l'œil terne. Son regard restait menaçant, malgré son piteux état et les lourdes chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses mains.

Enragé, vengeur, et en même temps si fatigué... Et ses deux dōjutsu qui le fixaient, si froids, qui clamaient: Je n'avouerais rien.

« Ton regard a bien changé depuis notre dernière joute, il y a quatre ans. Je te connaissais plus sûr de toi, méprisant et moqueur... Deidara. »

Le blond releva faiblement la tête, enfonçant un peu plus son regard dans les yeux turquoise du Kazekage. Sa mâchoire sembla se fermer, et violemment, il se fit assoir sur la chaise derrière la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Les deux ninjas s'éclipsèrent, ne laissant plus que l'équipe de Konoha, Gaara et le déserteur au centre de la pièce

Normalement, l'équipe de Tsumujikaze et de Shikamaru aurait dû rester quelques jours de plus à Suna afin de participer aux interrogatoires de celui qu'ils avaient fait prisonnier. Seulement, à cause des événements récents, on avait envoyé en urgence l'équipe Gai accompagnée de Sai.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Deidara considéra les ninjas présents dans la pièce et commença à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion.

Cette fille aux macarons et le brun à la peau cadavérique, il les avait affrontés à peine deux semaines plus tôt et avaient un niveau non-négligeable. Ces deux mecs avec leurs combinaisons vertes, leurs coupes au bol et leurs sourcils trop épais, il en avait entendu parler. C'était des spécialistes de Taijutsu. Ce type avec les yeux blancs, c'était un Hyuuga. Et enfin le Kazekage.

Il grinça des dents. Non, pour l'instant il n'avait aucun plan valable.

La cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait était entièrement scellée, et pas un seul ninjutsu ne pouvait être effectué dans cette pièce. Pas étonnant que ce soit des spécialistes de combat à main nues qui soient là comme chien de garde.

Et puis, avec le rouquin c'était tout simplement impossible de penser un instant pouvoir se relever. Déjà qu'il était attaché...

Il bouillonnait de rage et de honte. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être si inférieur, si minuscule face à d'autres personnes qu'Itachi. Il avait sa fierté, et jamais il ne les laisserait le prendre de haut. Pas un mot ne sortirait de sa bouche.

C'est ainsi qu'il ignora complètement les paroles du Sunien et se contenta de détourner le regard, fixant les murs gris.

Il faisait trop chaud ici, il était comme dans un four. Si lourd, et si sec. Il avait l'impression qu'il respirait du sable depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il en faisait presque des cauchemars. Et pas qu'il ait essayé de négocier une douche! Rien. Il avait seulement eu le droit à un passage sous jet d'eau à son arrivée, pour le nettoyer du sang qu'il portait, puis d'une tenue de prisonnier.

Rien d'autre. Le sable. Il avait l'impression d'en manger à chaque repas, d'en avaler à chaque inspiration.

Du sable, du sable, et encore du sable. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité voir de l'herbe et une forêt humide.

Il en regrettait presque Iwa. Parfois, il laissait son esprit vagabonder, se rappelant des falaises rocheuses immenses, du ciel grisâtre si beau et de la pluie qui rendait la pierre rouge.

Et pire que tout... On lui avait volé son art.

Ses mains, comme si les menottes ne suffisaient pas, étaient enroulées de sceaux tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Il sentait leurs lèvres se dessécher, les langues se durcir et se friper. Un jour, elles tomberaient et plus jamais il ne pourrait être ninja.

Merde, pourquoi lui faire ça, hein? Il n'avait pas d'argile, en quoi l'empêcher d'utiliser ses mains changerait quelque chose?

Il se mit à fixer rageusement ses menottes, rêvant de pouvoir les briser et de pouvoir enfin, sortir de cet enfer sableux.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici? » demanda la voix traînante de Gaara.

Il releva instinctivement la tête, envoyant un regard assassin au jeune kage qui conserva son masque de neutralité. Une ride de contrariété se forma sur son front et il haussa les épaules.

« Comment as-tu obtenu ces pupilles? »

Il se retint d'éclater de rire. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à quelque chose de cette manière? Eh bien qu'ils essayent...

Voyant qu'il continuait de demeurer dans son mutisme, Neji fixa le kazekage du regard, attendant son autorisation muette. Enfin, celui-ci hocha la tête, et le Hyuuga s'approcha du blond qui releva un sourcil.

Activant son Byakugan, Neji vit apparaître sous ses yeux les canaux de chakra du membre de l'Akatsuki et posa sa main sur l'un d'entre eux.

L'effet fut immédiat. Grimaçant vivement de douleur, ses muscles se tendirent violemment et il finit affalé sur la table. De vifs souvenirs ressurgirent, notamment de son passage dans les arcanes lunaires de Sasuke. Serrant les dents, il défia son adversaire du regard.

Un membre de l'Akatsuki n'avouait jamais, c'était ainsi. Ils étaient formés pour rester muets, et pour rester insensibles à la douleur. Il n'empêche qu'il avait bien envie de les trahir, ces sales déserteurs.

Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver dans leur groupe, maintenant ils l'abandonnaient? Le libérer aurait pourtant été d'une simplicité enfantine grâce au jutsu de Tobi, ou encore de Zetsu. Peut-être qu'ils se fichaient simplement de lui? De ce qui pourrait lui arriver? Bon, l'Akatsuki n'était pas un club pour se faire des amis, mais il y avait des limites!

« Réponds, torturer n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

Relevant son regard sceptique en direction du roux, Deidara s'esclaffa, haletant néanmoins sous la douleur encore présente:

« Dans ce cas... Libère-moi. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. » répondit sèchement l'ancien jinchuuriki.

Il siffla et lança un nouveau regard de défi à son interlocuteur qui soupira.

« Neji. »

Le brun hocha la tête et appuya un nouveau canal de chakra sous la 4e vertèbre, ce qui fit soudainement suffoquer le blond. Longtemps, son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge, celui-ci retenant un hurlement de douleur bestial.

Il retomba sur la table, sentant de la sueur dégouliner sur son visage en feu et sa respiration encore plus chaotique qu'auparavant. Ses yeux voilés fixèrent le mur de pierre noire et il se sentit soudainement partir. Alors qu'il allait fermer ses paupières, une nouvelle douleur se fit sentir, cette fois s'attaquant à son estomac, et il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, son dos se courbant violemment vers le haut. Il essaya d'asséner un direct gauche dans la joue de ce Hyuuga qui restait parfaitement neutre, mais ses lourdes entraves le bloquèrent dans sa tâche, le faisant tomber au sol sous le coup de l'élan.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui rapidement, effrayé, et il reconnut cette brune aux macarons, qui le fixait d'un regard plein de... Pitié?

Il serra les dents, ayant bien envie de lui donner une bonne leçon pour l'avoir pris de haut, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il resta au sol, grimaçant de souffrance.

Sous sa respiration hachée, il reconnu vaguement le son d'un chuchotis:

« Cela ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça. Il ne dira rien, même sous la torture. Il faudrait plutôt le convaincre de nous dire ce qu'il sait. »

Ouvrant un œil fatigué, Deidara vit le brun au visage inexpressif penché à l'oreille du kazekage. Celui-ci répondit d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers les deux types à la coupe au bol.

« Rasseyez-le, s'il vous plaît. »

Les deux compères s'exécutèrent et il sentit la terre se mettre à tourner de 90°. Le sang dans sa tête se remit à circuler dans le bon sens, ce qui provoqua une légère migraine et quelques étourdissements.

Le No Sabaku se planta face à lui, le fixant de ses deux orbes pâles.

« Je le répète, je n'ai aucune envie de te torturer pour te faire cracher des informations. Je suis pour une solution plus diplomatique. Mais si tu ne dis rien, je serais forcé de continuer et tu sais que je n'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse. »

Plissant les yeux et toussant pour faire expulser le sang qui obstruait ses bronches, Deidara le considéra avec un regard noir:

« Pourquoi j'te dirai quoi que ce soit? Hein? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? »

« De vivre un peu plus longtemps. »

Un rictus étira les lèvres du blond qui ricana:

« Si je ne réponds pas, dans ce cas je n'aurais pas de raison de mourir, non? »

« Sauf si tu es tué durant l'interrogatoire. »

Le sang de Deidara se glaça, et il fusilla son homologue du regard. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et marmonna:

« C'est combien, 'Plus longtemps'? »

Gaara sourit doucement, et répondit:

« Je suis le Kazekage, tant que j'en donne l'ordre je peux te laisser en vie. »

« Et il n'y a pas d'option qui garantirait ma liberté? » tenta t-il

« Je pense que tu connais la réponse, non? »

Il haussa les épaules, se remettant à fixer les pierres qui formaient le mur et qui semblaient le passionner.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai quelques conditions. »

L'assemblée retint son souffle. Enfin, ils étaient prêts à recevoir quelque chose?

« D'abord, je veux que ce type s'écarte. » il fixa Neji du coin de l'œil, qui s'écarta vivement. « Ensuite, je veux qu'on me débarrasse de ces trucs sur mes mains. » fit-il en désignant les sceaux qui retenaient ses bras. « Sans argile explosif, vous avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de ça. »

« Les gardes avaient dans l'idée que tu pourrais ronger les barreaux de ta prison avec ces bouches étranges. »

« N'importe quoi! » s'écria t-il « Ce sont des bouches normales! Leurs dents aussi peuvent se briser. »

« Bref. » soupira le kazekage « Ensuite? »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Deidara, qui finit:

« Uchiha. »

L'assemblée se tendit à l'entente du nom du déserteur, tandis que le rictus moqueur du poseur de bombe persistait:

« Je voulais le tuer de mes mains... Mais si je suis destiné à croupir ici, je veux être sûr qu'il meure. »

Les poings de Neji se serrèrent, tandis que les yeux des autres personnes présentes fronçaient les sourcils. Gaara s'occupa de la réponse:

« L'Uchiha a disparu depuis plus de quatre ans. Et tu espères que nous allons le trouver maintenant? Il est peut-être mort. »

« Non. » fit-il, son sourire s'élargissant « Parce que c'est lui qui m'a mis à terre. »

Tenten écarquilla les yeux, tandis que les autres shinobi s'exclamaient. Satisfait de son effet, Deidara poursuivit:

« J'étais sur le point de tuer cet Anbu quand Uchiha est apparu. C'est uniquement grâce à lui que je suis ici. »

« Tsumujikaze le savait mais n'a rien dit? » s'écria Neji.

Ravi de mettre la pagaille entre les coéquipiers, il répondit:

« En quoi ça m'intéresse? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est ce bâtard de sharingan qui m'a battu, pas votre renard à deux francs. »

Les nerfs à vif, Tenten plaqua sa main sur la table, criant:

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Si c'est pour dire des mensonges, et nous faire chercher dans le vide, c'est peine perdue! »

« Je pensais que vous vouliez que je parle, non? Eh bien, je parle. Je vous dis ce qu'il s'est produit le jour où j'ai été attrapé. »

La jeune fille voulut répliquer, mais Sai la stoppa d'un mouvement de bras. Il fixa le déserteur:

« Es-tu sûr que c'était Sasuke Uchiha? »

« Ouais. Je reconnaîtrais entre mille celui qui m'a tué. »

Gaara s'avança, les bras croisés.

C'était mauvais. Naruto lui avait parlé de son combat contre le déserteur. Certes il avait un moyen d'effacer de la mémoire des gens son prénom et son apparence, s'il devait se dévoiler en cas d'urgence, mais la présence de l'Uchiha était autre chose.

Il serra les poings, sifflant. Pourquoi le jinchuuriki ne lui en avait pas parlé? Il aurait pu faire un interrogatoire seul, et il n'av ait pas eu des jounin sur les bras.

« Je vais réfléchir à ta demande. » les shinobi écarquillèrent les yeux « Néanmoins, si j'accepte tu devras répondre à chacune de nos questions, et nous fournir le plus d'informations possibles. »

Continuant de sourire, le déserteur hocha la tête.

« Je le ferai. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent durant quelques secondes, puis Gaara se retourna et sortit de la salle, l'équipe Gai sur les talons.

« Kazekage-sama! » s'écria Tenten « Vous ne croyez tout de même pas à ses paroles? »

Continuant de marcher, il traversa le couloir tout en ayant continuellement les cinq ninjas qui le suivaient.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de la survie de Sasuke Uchiha. »

« Certes, mais qu'il nous aide ainsi, ce serait être de naïf que de le croire comme ça! »

Il déglutit, poursuivant sa marche. Neji accéléra ses pas, et lui demanda en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens:

« Vous allez prévenir Naruto? »

Il se stoppa et un combat de regards débuta entre le Hyuuga et le No Sabaku. Autour d'eux s'approchèrent les autres ninjas, curieux de la réponse et en même temps inquiets de la réponse. Après un temps, il murmura:

« Dès que possible. »

Il reprit alors sa marche silencieuse, passant à la droite de Neji qui restait debout, poings serrés. Tenten s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules en guise d'apaisement.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et tourna rapidement la clé, allant s'assoir sur son fauteuil pour réfléchir.

Alors qu'il croisait ses doigts sur son bureau, un oiseau à sa fenêtre attira son regard. Il reconnut le faucon le plus rapide de Konoha et s'empressa de prendre le message.

Il lut rapidement, et le rouleau lui échappa des mains sous la stupeur.

Il n'aurait même pas à le chercher... Nokoribi était emprisonné dans l'enceinte de Konoha, suite à une action de l'Anbu Tsumujikaze.

* * *

><p>Elle était bloquée. Purement et simplement. La main levée près du battant, la cadence de son cœur hiératique et un léger film de sueur recouvrant sa peau.<p>

Elle avait peur, oui. Peur de ce qu'elle trouverait derrière cette porte. Peur de ce qu'elle y verrait.

Elle voulait Tsumujikaze. Son rire, son optimisme, ses blagues, son soleil. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver cette personne glaciale et dangereuse qu'elle avait vue ce jour-là.

_Ino. Pas. Maintenant!_

La kunoichi frissonna, le souvenir de cette phrase lui glaçant le sang. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était du réconfort. C'était _son_ réconfort!

Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, lui murmurant des phrases rassurantes, qu'il trouve la personne qui avait osé commettre ce crime, qu'il l'aimait. Embrasser sa joue, la consoler et recueillir sa peine.

Mais elle ne pourrait résister si, de nouveau, cet inconnu sombre et empli de haine lui ouvrait la porte. Ce serait trop dur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle serra son poing en suspend, et l'abaissa sur le bois avec quatre-cinq coups rapides.

Après la peur de l'inconnu, vint l'angoisse de la vérité. Que dirait-il en la voyant? Quelle serait sa réaction? Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle était coincée. Et elle avait peur.

Lentement, la porte se recula de quelques centimètres et elle vit le quart d'un masque de renard se dessiner.

« Ino-chan...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

La kunoichi retint des larmes de joies et des cris de bonheur. C'était bel et bien Tsu qui était là! Cependant, sa joie se freina rapidement quand les accents fatigués de sa voix lui revinrent en tête.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé? Où était cette joie continuelle?

Elle connaissait le Tsumujikaze joyeux, elle connaissait celui blessé. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le Tsu triste et abattu.

Elle se ressaisit et dit d'une petite voix:

« Je voulais te parler. »

Il y eut un petit silence gênant, puis la porte s'ouvrit entièrement.

Elle vit qu'il était habillé en civil. T-shirt, short et pieds nus. Elle remarqua aussi la présence d'une serviette négligemment posée sur ses cheveux ainsi qu'un bandage sur son bras droit et sur sa main gauche.

Il coupa ses pensées d'un simple mot qui la stupéfia:

« Entre. »

Jamais elle n'était entrée dans son appartement. Pour elle, ce pas en avant signifiait beaucoup de choses, et sûrement pas ce pour quoi elle était venue.

Timidement, elle pénétra dans l'habitation, fixant chaque meuble du petit salon dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle enleva ses chaussures et son regard s'accrocha sur une table encombrée de journaux et un bol de ramen au sol. Ensuite, elle vit l'uniforme Anbu traîner et son équipement éparpillé autour comme s'il avait été jeté violemment par terre. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua la présence de nombreux bandages rouges sang, d'alcool à nettoyer ou encore de serviettes rougies par l'hémoglobine. S'approchant de la table, elle vit aussi une tasse de café qui semblait froide depuis un bon moment, et sur la chaise quelques gouttes de sang séchée.

Inquiète, elle se tourna vers l'Anbu qui restait les mains dans les poches. Il lui demanda:

« Café? »

Hésitante, elle acquiesça et il se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine attenante au salon. Doucement, elle s'assit sur une des chaises libres et fixa l'homme qui s'affairait à allumer sa machine à café récalcitrante. Enfin il sembla se rappeler qu'il fallait rajouter de l'eau et le doux bruit de la caféine chauffante se répandit dans l'appartement.

Dans l'attente, elle se mit à fixer d'autres éléments du décor, évitant au maximum les restes de sang qui traînaient.

C'était une pièce bel bien à son image. Un canapé trônait au milieu, ainsi qu'une télévision posée sur un meuble collé au mur et une petite console de jeux-vidéos, le tout baignait dans la chaleur des murs orange clairs et de la lumière d'une petite lampe d'appoint posée dans un coin.

Cependant, cette salle était véritablement trop froide. Malgré la lumière de l'appartement, le ciel gris à l'extérieur rendait la pièce sombre et triste. Elle s'attendait à un désordre, mais là tout portait à croire qu'il avait été créé sous le coup d'une rage folle, la table basse complètement vide et tous les journaux jonchant le sol juste à côté la soutenaient dans son hypothèse.

L'arrivée du blond avec deux tasses à café la coupa dans son inspection des lieux. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit à son extrémité, touillant dans son café sans la regarder.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire le moindre mot alors qu'une centaine était posée sur le bout de sa langue, prêts à sortir.

Elle but une gorgée de la boisson, grimaçant sous l'amertume. Elle chercha du regard un morceau de sucre et en prit un dans un petit sucrier posé sur le plan de travail. Quand elle se rassit, elle fixa l'Anbu, et sentit son ventre se nouer.

Il persistait à tourner sa cuillère, ne buvant pas, ne parlant pas. Seul ce bruit continu brisait ce silence de plomb.

Sa gorge se serra et elle descendit son regard, ne détournant pas ses yeux de ses mains fortes et musclées. Elle remarqua alors les veines gonflées sur le dos de sa main, et le léger tremblement qui accompagnait son geste.

Et pourtant, elle ne dit rien, elle ne fit rien.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la gorge sèche. Elle voulait exploser, le remettre sur pied, mais elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Seuls l'intonation fade de sa voix tournait et se retournait dans son crâne.

Elle reprit une gorgée, déglutissant douloureusement. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle sentait ses pupilles devenir humides. Sa main se crispa et sa mâchoire se ferma. En un souffle rauque, elle reprit la parole, ne savant même pas si elle parlait à lui ou bien à elle même:

« Arrête-ça tout de suite. »

Le mouvement de main de l'Anbu s'arrêta, et il leva son visage de céramique dans sa direction, persistant dans son silence. Elle baissa la tête et siffla:

« J'ai dit arrête-ça! »

« Arrêter quoi? »

L'entente de la voix vide d'émotions lui glaça le sang, et elle grogna:

« De ne rien dire. »

Elle releva son visage et sentit le regard perçant du blond, sous son masque. Mince... Non, elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère!

Mais en même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu faire? Rester à ne rien dire, dans l'ambiance lourde? Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que je suis désolé? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, perplexe:

« Désolé? Mais pourquoi? »

Il soupira légèrement et marmonna:

« Il ne te l'a pas dit... Merde, j'aurais dû me taire. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de murmurer, la voix rauque:

« Je sais pour Hidan, et j'ai aidé à attraper la personne suspectée d'avoir fait ça. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur, tandis que son cœur se réchauffait:

« Tu-Tu as fait ça...? »

Un sourire soulagé fendit son visage et elle se leva pour enlacer le cou de son ami, laissant ses larmes devenir des larmes de joie:

« Merci Tsu... Merci... J-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que... Que tu fasses ça... Pour nous... »

Elle releva son visage en direction de la céramique, n'ayant jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser l'Anbu, quand elle se figea. Son dos s'était voûté, ses poings serrés sur la table et son visage tourné vers le sol.

« Tsu? »

Elle l'entendit déglutir bruyamment, et il siffla:

« Ce n'est pas lui! »

Il frappa son poing serré sur la table et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Il n'a rien fait, vous avez tout faux! » s'écria t-il d'une voix implorante « Jamais il aurait fait une chose pareille, il n'avait aucune raison de le libérer, c'est aberrant! »

Les sourcils d'Ino se froncèrent légèrement, et elle eut peur de comprendre:

« Tu... Connais ce type? »

Rageant, il détourna le regard, tandis que les battement du cœur d'Ino s'intensifiaient.

« Tu le connais bien? » n'obtenant toujours pas réponse, elle se fit plus pressante: « C'est un de tes amis? »

Il se releva brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière:

« Peu importe qui est-ce, il est innocent! Jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit à Konoha, c'est tout simplement n'importe quoi! »

« Calme-toi! » ordonna-t-elle.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et elle vit sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, comme s'il faisait une crise d'hyperventilation. Elle s'approcha du corps tremblant et le pris dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse.

« Calme-toi. » répéta t-elle « Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors jamais nous ne le garderons ici plus longtemps, la justice de Konoha ne laisse pas les innocents prisonniers- »

« Bien sûr que si, ils le feront! C'est un- »

« Chut! » fit-elle en posant un doigt sur le museau du masque. « Je te le dis, et je ferais tout pour le libérer. Je serai là, je t'aiderai. Je ne les laisserai pas toucher à quelqu'un qui t'es cher. »

Naruto fixa son amie, les sourcils froncés, et baissa la tête. Elle l'entoura à nouveau de son étreinte chaleureuse et frotta son dos doucement.

« C'est lui... Ton meilleur ami? »

Elle sentit qu'il se crispa, puis murmura:

« Oui. »

Il prit une respiration, et poursuivit:

« Je l'ai revu pour la première fois il y a deux mois, ce fameux soir où j'ai dû partir en mission d'urgence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le croiser. J'en étais tellement chamboulé que j'ai perdu les pédales, je t'ai repoussée. Mais par la suite, j'ai fais en sorte de le recroiser. Je crois que puisque je l'avais à nouveau rencontré, je ne voulais plus le perdre à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, je ne voulais plus jamais le lâcher. Et j'ai réussi. » Un sourire fendit son visage.

« Je suis parvenu à retrouver cette amitié qui nous liait auparavant. J'étais tellement heureux... J'avais l'impression que ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui, et j'aimais ça. Nos rencontres me donnaient l'impression de retourner à cette époque où on était dans la même équipe. Et... J'aurais arrêté ça pour rien au monde. » Elle entendit un vague son de gorge qui ressemblait à un sanglot. « Mais tout cela a été détruit. »

Ses poings se crispèrent sur le tissu de la veste de la kunoichi qui raffermit son geste, comme si elle voulait l'emprisonner à jamais dans son étreinte.

« Je l'ai trahi. Il me faisait confiance, j'aurais pu faire autrement, j'aurais pu l'aider. Mais j'ai uniquement pensé à moi, à ce rêve qui me tient à cœur depuis sept ans, celui qu'il revienne enfin ici. Et au final, j'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu son amitié et sa foi en moi. Il me disait que j'étais le seul en qui il croyait et j'ai tout détruit. »

Ino se redressa, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la joue du shinobi masqué, qu'elle embrassa doucement

« Tu n'es pas coupable, Tsu. S'il est incapable de te comprendre, ce n'est pas ton ami. Tu n'avais pas le choix! Il est suspecté d'avoir libéré un membre de l'Akatsuki, tu ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Tu lui as sauvé la vie! S'il s'était enfui, il se serait peut-être fait abattre. Ici, il pourra prouver son innocence, et il sera libéré. Tu as fait le bon choix. »

Il déglutit, gardant la vérité pour lui. Sasuke ne serait jamais relâché. Mais il ne contredirait pas Ino. Il souhaitait qu'elle ait raison.

« Va le voir, et dit-lui cela. » poursuivit-elle « Si tu l'expliques à Tsunade-sama, elle te laissera te rendre en prison. Je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état, et il faut que tu t'expliques avec lui. »

Il acquiesça doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai peur. »

Elle sourit, de ce sourire mi-heureux mi-inquiet, et chuchota:

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

><p>Ino partie, il se retrouva seul dans son appartement, à réfléchir.<p>

Il voulait aller voir Sasuke, c'était une certitude. Mais le faire était une autre histoire...

Il craignait les paroles qu'il pourrait lui lancer en pleine figure, le regard haineux qu'il lui balancerait. Mais Ino avait raison. Il devait le lui expliquer. C'était la seule chose à faire. Il était Naruto Uzumaki, merde! Et un Uzumaki ne revenait jamais sur sa parole.

C'est sur cette conviction Naruto-ienne qu'il décida de sortir de chez lui, ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer, et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il repensa vaguement à Tsunade, à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis son retour, et surtout à leur conversations plus que houleuses à propos du sort du Nukenin.

Mais peu importait. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir, il avait obéi à ses ordres.

Le pas traînant, il grimpa les marches et rentra dans le bâtiment. Arrivé face à la porte du bureau, il toqua doucement et attendit l'autorisation de rentrer. Un faible 'entrez!' se fit entendre de l'intérieur et il poussa la clenche.

Tsunade se trouvait derrière son bureau et les deux chuunin au centre de la pièce se retournèrent suite à son entrée. Reconnaissant son ancien tuteur, Naruto sourit et fit un signe de tête à Iruka. Celui-ci lui répondit puis l'Anbu se tourna vers son Hokage.

« Tsunade-sama, j'aimerai vous parler quand vous aurez fini ceci, s'il vous plaît. »

Ébahie, elle fixa le jinchuuriki avant de reprendre contenance et de se tourner vers ses ninjas:

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le professeur ainsi que son compagnon sortirent de la pièce, laissant Tsunade et son ninja seuls.

La Godaine hésita, ayant un furieuse envie de prendre le blond dans ses bras, de s'excuser pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Mais rien ne lui disait qu'il serait d'accord, et surtout qu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle se contenta alors de dire:

« Où étais-tu? »

« Chez moi. »

Elle plongea ses pupilles noisette dans les fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux et murmura:

« Je m'inquiétais. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, et elle se sentit lamentable. Après un long silence, il susurra:

« Je voudrais aller voir Sasuke. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent, tandis qu'elle fixait le blond avec stupeur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et elle chuchota:

« Que veux-tu lui dire? »

Il baissa la tête et déglutit:

« Il est innocent, mais il croit que c'est moi qui ai tout organisé pour le prendre au piège. Je veux mettre ça au clair... Lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce qu'il se passera quand il sera innocenté. »

L'Hokage resta sidérée, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'Uzumaki ait toujours foi en son meilleur ami. Néanmoins elle retrouva ses priorités et s'occupa de prendre un rouleau pour y noter une autorisation d'entrée.

Sasuke était gardé par des soldats choisit au sein de l'élite et seule une poignée de personnes était au courant qu'un déserteur de rang S était enfermé à Konoha, dans la cellule la plus sécurisée de la prison. Pour y accéder, il fallait être un jounin, avoir l'autorisation des gardes ainsi qu'une autorisation signée de l'Hokage.

Elle finit d'écrire, posant son tampon sur le papier, scella le parchemin, puis se leva pour le tendre à l'Anbu. Il le saisit et s'inclina, se retirant du bureau. Tsunade l'interpella, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

« Naruto, tu veux que j'envoie un ninja pour t'avertir des résultats de l'enquête? »

Il se figea, dos à son Hokage, puis murmura:

« Non, je sais qu'il est innocent. »

Il se retourna, et releva son masque, afin de faire un petit sourire à la Godaine:

« Je l'ai toujours dit, non? »

Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer et lui rendit sourire.

Il replaça rapidement son masque et sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers la prison à l'autre bout de la ville.

Enfin arrivé, il présenta à l'Anbu de garde son laissé-passé qui l'autorisa à entrer dans la cellule dès qu'il vit que c'était Tsumujikaze.

Après avoir tapé le code de sécurité, il poussa la lourde porte blindée et pénétra dans geôle ultra-sécurisée du déserteur. Après avoir refermé et tourné la clé dans la porte, il se tourna en direction de la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait son meilleur ami.

Il se figea dans son élan quand il aperçut une masse de cheveux noirs contrastant avec le lit aux draps blancs ainsi que deux abysses qui le fixèrent rageusement.

Toute sa détermination retomba en miette face à ces yeux noirs voilés sous la colère, et il se sentit se ratatiner sur place.

« Sasuke... »

Les sourcils de l'Uchiha se froncèrent.

* * *

><p>Finish! AH! Vous vous attendiez à ce que je fasse la discussion avec Sasuke aujourd'hui? EH BEN NON! :D<p>

Bon, finalement on aura très peu vu Naruto dans ce chapitre. Et une mini apparition de Sasu à la fin... XD Malgré tout, on a vachement parlé d'eux dans ce chapitre, alors c'est bon ^^

Prochain chapitre, le 14! °o° Vachement de choses de prévues...

Charges, changer ou chaos... Je penche pour le dernier :D

Bref, pas grand chose à dire... A part à la semaine prochaine! :)

Et dites moi de ce que vous pensez de Aile d'argent, sans qui cette fiction serait bien plus mauvaise! :)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist**:

Black Keys, album Chulahoma

Nirvana – Lithium

Ao no exorcist – Opening 1

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

Merci à irill et B-rabbit pour leurs reviews anonymes! :)


	15. Chapter 14: Chaos

New chapter, my friends! :)

Ohlàla, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je suis un peu (BEAUCOUP!) crevée... J'ai presque pas écrit de la semaine pour des raisons écrites en bas... Ça fait que ce matin, je me suis retrouvée avec 6 pages sur 14... ... Ce qui veut dire: au secours! (Il n'y a que moi pour me foutre dans des merdes pareilles...)

Mais j'ai fini en avance (après avoir passé l'après-midi dessus...) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour le manga Naruto, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour écrire cette histoire.

Rating T pour angst et shōnen ai.

HAVE A GOOD READ! :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14: Chaos<p>

* * *

><p>« Raikage-sama. » « Mizukage-sama. » « Tsuchikage-sama. »<p>

« Oui? » répondirent-ils simultanément.

« Un message provenant de Konoha. »

Chacun étaient dans leurs pays respectifs, faisaient des choses différentes et avaient des préoccupations spécifiques mais tous s'étaient figés quand cette même phrase retentit dans leurs bureaux.

Leurs réactions différèrent quand ils prirent connaissance de son contenu.

Mei, à la chevelure toujours aussi soyeuse et brillante, saisit le parchemin tout en accordant un sourire rayonnant à son assistant qui se ratatina sur place. Elle reprit son sérieux, ouvrit le message et le lut avec attention. Ses yeux parcoururent la feuille avec avidité mais ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son irritation. Elle pinça ses lèvres et murmura entre ses dents:

« Uchiha... Sasuke. Alors il était vivant. »

Oonoki était d'une humeur massacrante. Son dos l'avait fait souffrir toute la nuit dernière et ce message provenant du cinquième Hokage ne lui présageait rien de bon. Mais il n'en laissait rien paraître et s'en empara avec vivacité, plus par curiosité que par devoir. Il parcourut rapidement la missive avant de lever un sourcil surpris. À ses côtés, Kurotsuchi nota ce subtil changement d'expression et commenta de son ton moqueur habituel:

« Alors pépé… Que s'est-il passé? Quelque chose d'intéressant?»

Le vieil homme soupira et marmonna:

« L'Hokage me fait part de nouvelles singulières concernant un déserteur, et j'avoue en être pas mal surpris. Mais rien qui ne nous concerne vraiment. »

Ae, du haut de sa carrure imposante et de son regard perçant attrapa le rouleau d'un geste las et survola son contenu, d'un œil distrait. Il était plus préoccupé par les bévues de son frère cadet que par des nouvelles, sûrement sans intérêt, provenant du Pays du feu. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et le papier se froissa entre ses doigts. Il se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter sa secrétaire, et tonna d'une voix forte:

« Amenez-moi l'équipe de Samui! »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit de la pièce à toute vitesse. Sifflant de rage, le Raikage se rassir violemment sur sa chaise.

« Ce conseil de Konoha... Je les étriperai de mes propres mains. »

* * *

><p>« Sasuke... »<p>

Ses pupilles le fusillèrent sur place.

Naruto était tétanisé. La colère et le ressentiment émanant de ces yeux noirs d'encre lui glaçait le sang. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien à part ces deux lacs abyssaux. Et il eut l'impression d'y être complètement immergé. Ce silence lourd de menaces et de haine lui pesait, l'immobilité de Sasuke le rendait nerveux. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures auraient pu s'écouler, il avait perdu la notion du temps sous son regard scrutateur. Seul le son de son cœur battant la chamade résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Cette peur que les paroles d'Ino avaient estompée resurgit. Il avait perdu ses mots, il était perdu. Il s'était perdu. Et ce silence de plomb lui semblait plus insupportable que l'aurait été une pluie d'insultes.

Il avait toujours haï les sous-entendus. Durant toute son enfance il avait été hanté par ces messes basses de personnes qu'il méconnaissait, le détestant pour une raison obscure et qui le blessaient violemment parce que son seul crime était d'exister.

Sa gorge se serra, et il déglutit douloureusement. Tremblantes, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent tandis que ses yeux se plantèrent dans ces deux orbes sombres qui le fixaient.

Il était statufié.

La cadence de son cœur s'accéléra encore. Il sentit sa respiration devenir bruyante et sa poitrine trembla. Il baissa la tête puis soupira. Un poids immense lui pesait sur ses épaules.

« Je- »

Ce ne fut que grâce à des réflexes, aiguisés par des heures d'entraînement, qu'il évita un chidori bien placé. Le brun s'était vivement élancé contre les barreaux de sa cellule et tentait de l'atteindre au travers du grillage.

Le visage de Sasuke avait changé du tout au tout.

Si auparavant un masque de neutralité, de colère implicite et de profond mépris était peint sur son visage; ses traits étaient à présent complètement déformés: sa mâchoire était serrée, ses sourcils froncés et un rictus haineux déformait son visage. Seul demeuraient ses yeux noirs voilés par un ressentiment profond.

« Toi... » siffla t-il furieusement. Le chidori niché au creux de ses paumes se dissipa. Il prit une grande respiration avant de poursuivre, la voix toujours aussi acide:

« Tu daignes te présenter devant moi. »

Naruto serra les poings.

« Oh… ça t'a amusé hein, d'abuser de ma confiance. » Il eut une moue dégoûtée. « Tu as été jusqu'à me faire croire que tu faisais ça pour Naruto... » Sa gorge se serra et ses dents grincèrent. « S'il était là, il te frapperait pour oser usurper son nom. »

Le jinchuuriki secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je- »

« Tu penses que je vais te croire? » enragea le brun « Tu m'as bien montré que ce n'était qu'une mission, alors arrête de jouer à ça! »

« _Je ne jouais pas_! »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il ignora la douleur et murmura d'une voie basse.

« Je ne voulais pas ça... Je n'ai pas eu le choix! »

« Ah ouais? C'est étrange, j'ai du mal à te croire... » ironisa froidement l'Uchiha tout en fixant son homologue. L'Uzumaki prit une profonde inspiration, puis se mit à débiter:

« Quand j'ai appris que Tsunade avait lancé des hommes à ta poursuite, j'ai décidé d'aller t'aider, je t'assure... Mais, j'ai été interpellé par le conseil. » Sa mâchoire se ferma sous la culpabilité et il détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait supporter ce regard là, surtout provenant de son meilleur ami. « Ils m'ont proposé quelque chose que je n'ai pu refuser. »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent, et Sasuke siffla:

« Et c'est quoi cette putain de chose? Ma mort? »

Naruto releva la tête. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher:

« Non, au contraire. Ta vie! »

Le déserteur plissa les yeux, méfiant:

« Ils m'ont convoqué juste avant que je ne parte... Ils m'ont promis que si je t'attrapais et que je te ramenais, tu ne serais pas condamné! Tu reviendrais à Konoha! »

Les sourcils toujours aussi froncés du déserteur tremblèrent, et il grogna:

« Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir à Konoha. »

Le blond recula d'un pas, détournant la tête. Il déglutit, et fit d'une voix tremblante:

« Je-Je sais... Mais... » Il souffla si bas que le déserteur eut du mal à discerner ses mots. « J'ai choisi d'être égoïste. Je voulais que mon souhait le plus cher se réalise. » Il releva son visage, en apercevant la mine incrédule de son meilleur ami. « Tu t'en souviens? ...Non? »

Puis Sasuke revint près d'un mois en arrière, dans la forêt de Konoha. Lui blessé, et Tsumujikaze le lynchant d'insultes et sermons divers. Il lui avait demandé quel était son lien avec Naruto, et il lui avait répondu:

_« Mon souhait est que son rêve se réalise, que tu retournes à Konoha, auprès des membres de l'équipe sept. Et pour cela, je suis capable de risquer ma vie et mon poste d'Anbu. »_

Sasuke fut pétrifié. Une lueur de compréhension traversa ses pupilles.

« Et j'ai enfin eu la possibilité de le réaliser. Ils m'ont proposé d'accomplir deux de mes rêves les plus chers! Je gagnais tout à te faire revenir, et toi aussi! Si j'avais refusé, tu aurait été un cadavre à l'heure qu'il est.»

Sasuke siffla. Incroyable... Il était tout bonnement incroyable!

Pourquoi continuait-il de croire chacune de ses paroles? Pourquoi cette confiance? Pourquoi était-il incapable d'imaginer un seul instant que l'Anbu lui mente, comme il l'avait fait?

Il secoua la tête et pesta:

« Tu aurais pu m'aider à m'enfuir. »

« Tsunade a été claire, je ne pouvais pas. » fit Naruto avec force. « J'aurais été promu déserteur si j'avais échoué dans la tâche qui m'avait été donnée.»

« Et en quoi être déserteur te gênerait autant, hein? J'ai bien remarqué tes débats incessants avec ton Hokage. Et surtout, tu sembles être obnubilé par ma personne. Tu passes ton temps à me poursuivre. Tu n'as pas de famille, pourquoi tu restes à Konoha? J'ai quitté mon village, et pourtant je le vis très bien. »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et rétorqua

« J'aime mon village Sasuke. Je n'ai pas de raison de le quitter comme tu l'as fait. Et je continue de penser que ce soir-là, tu as agi sans réfléchir. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux et cingla:

« On croirait entendre Naruto... »

A ces mots, le dos de Naruto se raidit, mais le nukenin ne le remarqua pas.

« Si ça te plaît de le croire. En tout cas, ne dis plus de pareilles bêtises. Pour toi, je suis capable de faire tous les sacrifices, tous excepté celui-là. »

Sasuke lui envoya un regard dédaigneux, puis s'écarta enfin des barreaux de sa cellule et se rassit sur son lit, dans la même position qu'avant son altercation avec le jinchuuriki.

Et l'Uzumaki pu enfin l'observer. Il déglutit en se rendant compte de l'état du jeune homme.

Sa peau ordinairement pâle et sans défauts lui paraissait grisâtre. De lourds cernes entouraient ses yeux, et ses cheveux étaient gras et ébouriffés. On lui avait enlevé ses vêtements habituels et il était à présent affublé d'une tenue vestimentaire banale: un t-shirt bleu en coton, un short blanc, ainsi que des sandales. Naruto s'arrêta sur la vue d'un Sasuke adulte portant des habits semblables à ceux de sa jeunesse.

Durant longtemps, dans la plupart de ses rêves, il avait imaginé un Sasuke réintégré au sein de l'équipe numéro sept à Konoha, mais étrangement il n'avait jamais réussi à se le représenter autrement qu'avec l'uniforme des shinobis d'Otogakure.

Et le fait que sa tenue soit très similaire à celle qu'il portait à l'hôpital, ce jour-là, ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise.

Comprenant que la discussion était définitivement terminée, le jinchuuriki fit un pas en arrière avant de se diriger vers la porte blindée. Cependant, Sasuke le interpella avant qu'il ne sorte:

« Tsumujikaze. »

Surpris, Naruto se retourna.

« Tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par, 'réaliser deux de tes rêves'? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, tentant de dissimuler l'angoisse provoquée par ses mots:

« C'est- C'est sans importance »

Naruto pâlit sous son regard inquisiteur. Après un long silence, il murmura:

« Je dois y aller. »

Et il sortit de la pièce, sous l'œil noir de son ex-coéquipier. S'appuyant contre la porte, il soupira longuement, avant de remarquer la présence d'une autre personne dans le couloir. Incrédule, Naruto murmura:

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là? »

* * *

><p>Marchant d'un pas pressé, Karui déambulait dans les rues de Kumo. Il était à peine sept heures du matin quand un chuunin l'avait informé que le Raikage les conviait, elle et son équipe. Et il n'avait même pas voulu la renseigner sur la raison de sa convocation!<p>

Elle grommela quelques insultes incompréhensibles tout en fixant le gigantesque kanji 'foudre' peint sur la façade du bâtiment, quand elle entendit des chuchotis incessants provenant d'une ruelle.

« ...Ça doit avoir un rapport avec notre mission de la dernière fois... Et peut-être qu'il va m'annoncer que je ne serais plus ninja! Et après, je finirais dans la rue, et mon chien mourra à cause du froid... Et cela fera que je me serais démené pour lui donner de la nourriture, et qu'elle aura été gâchée... Mais pauvre Médor, je savais bien qu'il fallait lui acheter une écharpe... »

Fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant son coéquipier, elle se dirigea furieusement vers lui et lui donna un violent coup de coude sur le crâne.

« Omoi, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça! Dès le matin, en plus! »

Le ninja marmonna tout en plaçant ses mains sur son crâne, pour se protéger des prochains coups à venir.

« Mais faire quoi...? »

De la fumée sortir des oreilles de la kunoichi et il se recula par prudence. Finalement, elle soupira et reprit son chemin.

« Viens, on doit se dépêcher sinon Raikage-sama va encore casser son bureau. »

Les épaules des deux shinobis se raidirent à l'unisson, mais ils se dirigèrent de mauvaise grâce jusqu'au bâtiment, retrouvant Samui au passage.

Enfin arrivés, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau de leur Kage, tout en craignant la réaction qu'aurait leur supérieur à leur arrivée. Durant le trajet, Omoi tenta de glisser dans ce silence de plomb quelques unes de ses tirades pessimistes, mais des coups sur son crâne le coupèrent dans son élan.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte et toquèrent doucement. La secrétaire leur ouvrit et leur adressa un sourire gêné.

« Désolés pour le dérangement, surtout à une heure aussi matinale, mais Raikage-sama a exigé votre venue. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Derrière son bureau, Ae scruta le panoramique tout en tapant fermement du pied sur le sol. Il se retourna en entendant ses ninjas entrer.

« Mariko, vous pouvez disposer. » cingla-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme sortit rapidement sous les yeux implorants des shinobis, puis l'équipe se retourna en direction de leur chef. Samui s'avança et demanda:

« Pour quelle raison nous avez-vous convoqués? »

À ces mots, sa colère resurgit et il les fixa furieusement avant de grogner:

« J'ai reçu une missive de Konoha ce matin. »

Surpris, les membres de l'équipe Samui haussèrent les sourcils, mais reprirent leur sérieux face au visage grave du Raikage.

« C'est une information dont seuls les Kage sont sensés avoir accès, mais je ne peux pas rester sans réagir. » un temps s'écoula. « Ils ont capturé Uchiha Sasuke. »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis que Omoi s'exclamait:

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. »

Restant de marbre, Samui murmura:

« Et est-ce un problème? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. »

Ae plissa les yeux et cracha:

« Effectivement, sauf qu'ils refusent de le condamner à mort. »

À nouveau, une exclamation retentit dans leurs rangs, puis Omoi poursuivit en se frottant le menton:

« Ça doit être Naruto-kun... »

« Peu importe! » enragea sa coléreuse équipière « Même s'ils refusent de le condamner, il a commis des crimes envers Kumo, et il ne pourra échapper à la sanction. »

« C'est précisément pour cela que je voulais vous voir. » fit Ae, ses poings tremblants. Il voulait passer sa colère sur quelque chose. « Je veux que vous alliez à Konoha, afin de récupérer Uchiha et le ramener ici pour sa mise à mort! EXECUTION! »

Les trois compères hochèrent la tête, et sortirent rapidement du bureau. Dehors, Omoi marmonna:

« N'empêche il dit ça, mais ça ne sera pas du gâteau... Il faudra convaincre leur Hokage, leur conseil et Naruto-kun. »

Karui le fixa d'un regard peu amène et siffla:

« On le fera, même si ce blondinet se met encore à genoux. »

* * *

><p>« Comment tu as su que j'étais là? »<p>

Soupirant longuement, il s'avança dans la direction du blond.

« Ino m'a dit que tu étais parti voir ton 'ami'. Pas très difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. »

Naruto détourna la tête, vaguement honteux, et marmonna:

« Je devais lui parler. »

« Et c'est Ino qui t'en as persuadé. »

L'Uzumaki ne savait si s'était une affirmation plutôt qu'une interrogation. Il s'écarta de la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé. Mais, un rire bref interrompit ses pensées tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

« Les femmes sont incroyables. C'est Temari qui m'a incité à aller te voir. »

Surpris, il releva les sourcils, et un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage.

« Ah oui...? Vous avez discuté? »

« Ouais. »

« Et alors? »

Le Nara haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. »

Le jounin devina un regard torve derrière le masque de renard et l'ignora proprement, continuant de marcher.

Enfin, ils sortirent de la prison et Naruto s'aperçut que la journée était déjà assez avancée. Vu qu'il s'était rendu chez Tsunade dans un état second, et qu'il était anxieux en se rendant à la prison, il n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement ni au soleil qui grimpait dans le ciel.

Inconsciemment, il suivit son ami, bien qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner du village et à pénétrer dans la forêt silencieuse et lumineuse. Arrivés dans une clairière près d'un ruisseau, Shikamaru s'arrêta et se retourna lentement en direction de l'Anbu.

« Je pense qu'on est assez loin, on peut parler de Sasuke sans risque de se faire surprendre. »

Le blond se tendit, bien que cela soit très discret, et il plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? »

« Rien de particulier, simplement ce qu'il s'est passé. J'imagine qu'il ne t'a pas accueilli avec un grand sourire. »

Baissant la tête, il opina:

« Ça c'était évident. Il m'en veut énormément, et j'ai eu du mal à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Shikamaru resta silencieux, l'enclume au fond de ses entrailles était toujours présente malgré sa discussion avec Temari. Grâce à elle, il était parvenu à oublier sa situation durant plusieurs heures, et à écarter de son esprit la présence du déserteur dans les sous-sols de Konoha ; mais quand ils avaient croisés Ino et qu'elle lui avait raconté sa discussion avec l'Anbu, il s'était senti obligé d'aller voir comment allait son ami. Et visiblement, il allait mieux depuis son interaction avec le déserteur.

Il le sentait libéré de ce poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules, il n'avait plus à porter un masque, à feindre le bonheur alors que son meilleur ami, emprisonné près de chez lui, lui vouant une haine viscérale.

« Il pensait que tout ce qui s'était passé était du vent, que je lui avais menti pour pouvoir mieux le trahir par la suite... Mais j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que je l'avais ramené à contre cœur, et surtout qu'il ne serait jamais condamné à mort. »

Sa dernière phrase fit s'arquer les sourcils du Nara.

« Je sais que tu as confiance en lui... Mais je ne veux pas que tu croies dur comme fer qu'il restera en vie. Le conseil ainsi que les autres kage ont les moyens de demander sa tête, même si Tsunade s'y oppose. »

Le jinchuuriki se mit à rire et croisa ses doigts derrière son crâne:

« Pas de souci à avoir! Je ne suis pas un idiot, si je n'étais pas persuadé qu'ils le laisseraient en vie, jamais je ne l'aurais ramené. » En voyant la moue perdue qu'arborait son ami, Naruto développa. « Oui, le conseil me l'avait promis lorsqu'il m'avait convoqué juste avant mon départ. »

« Hein? Et tu les as crus? »

Ricanant, Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr. Au début, je me méfiais, mais ils se sont montrés très persuasifs. Et puis de toute façon, même si ce sont des mensonges je ne les laisserai pas lui toucher un seul de ses cheveux. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? » grogna le brun « Tu crois pouvoir faire face à tout Konoha seul? »

Le ninja masqué resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de sourire et de murmurer:

« Je ne suis pas seul. Tsunade aussi est opposée à sa mort. Il y a Sakura, tout le monde. ...et puis, toi aussi, non? »

Naruto lui envoya une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule.

« Je sais que si quelque chose de ce genre se passe un jour, que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il soupira:

« En effet, je ne le ferais pas. » le sourire du blond s'élargit « Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est toujours suspecté d'avoir libéré Hidan. Dans ce cas, tu imagines bien que je ne prendrais pas sa défense. »

La bonne humeur de Naruto se dissipa, et il dit tout bas:

« Je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas coupable. »

« C'est ce que tu aimerais, mais les faits témoignent du contraire. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas l'affirmer. »

Les commissures des lèvres de l'Anbu se baissèrent, et il murmura:

« Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait. Je respecte que tu sois terre à terre, mais je ne doute pas de lui. » il redressa son visage et fixa Shikamaru derrière son masque « Je le connais. Il ne ferait jamais ça. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

« On trouvera le coupable, je te donne ma parole. Dès que Sasuke est innocenté, on part à la recherche de ce sale type. »

Souriant en coin, Shikamaru acquiesça et céda à sa furieuse envie de s'allumer une cigarette. Il sortit le briquet de Asuma, tira un bâtonnet de son paquet et le plaça entre ses dents, avant de l'allumer et d'en tirer une bouffée. Il expira toute la fumée, et Naruto toussa.

« Moi qui croyais que t'étais assez intelligent pour comprendre que c'est de la merde, ce tabac... »

Le brun haussa les épaules et marmonna:

« Je sais. En vérité, je déteste la fumée, ça pue. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je peux pas m'arrêter de fumer. »

« Moi j'ai la réponse: tu deviens accroc à la nicotine, espèce de drogué. »

« Si tu veux. » rigola le Nara « Je crois plutôt que c'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas oublier les enseignements d'Asuma. »

« Bah, Temari arrivera à te faire décrocher rapidement je pense. Et pas sûr que ce soit de la manière douce. »

Il haussa vaguement les sourcils, dans le genre 'ouais, cause toujours'. Cela fit rire le blond qui s'approcha pour asticoter son ami sur le sujet, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un ninja dans les environs, se dirigeant vers eux. Après quelques secondes, Shikamaru le repéra à son tour et le shinobi pénétra dans la clairière.

« Shikamaru-san? »

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils, retirant sa cigarette de sa bouche.

« Oui? »

« Je fais partie de la brigade d'analyse. Tsunade-hime m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. »

Le jounin haussa un sourcil et s'empara du dossier que lui tendait le-dit ninja.

« C'est quoi? »

« Les analyse du prisonnier 461. »

Les deux ninjas se raidirent. 461 était le numéro de Sasuke.

Immédiatement, le Nara tourna les pages du dossier et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. À côté de lui, le cœur de Naruto battit plus fort.

* * *

><p>« Merde! »<p>

Neji frappa le mur de son poing, tandis que Tenten soupirait.

« Tu n'y est pour rien, Neji. »

Le brun lui envoya un regard glacial qui fut parfaitement renvoyé par la brune, et il détourna la tête.

Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Le Kazekage avait promis qu'il allait réfléchir à la demande de Deidara, c'est-à-dire lui promettre de tuer Sasuke Uchiha.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué? N'était-il pas un des amis de Naruto?

Jamais il ne donnerait le consentement d'une telle chose sans l'avis de l'Uzumaki. Enfin, c'était tout de même la mort de son meilleur ami!

Et tout ça pour quoi? Des informations de l'Akatsuki? Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Deidara n'avouerait jamais de choses importantes, la loyauté était la règle primaire de cette organisation.

« Je sais. Seulement, ce type est impossible à cerner, et ça me trouble. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ni à prévoir ses réactions. Et si j'ai bien peur d'une chose, c'est qu'il accepte de tuer Uchiha sans même en parler à Naruto. »

« Mais il te l'a promis, non? »

« C'est justement pour ça que je dis que je n'arrive pas à lire en lui. À ce moment là, j'ai été incapable de discerner le vrai du faux dans ses yeux. »

Tenten fixa son petit ami d'un œil vaguement triste, et resta assise sur son lit à regarder le sol de pierre.

Cela faisait déjà 24h que le Kazekage n'était presque pas sorti de son bureau. Seuls ses assistants allaient et venaient à l'intérieur, mais il leur était formellement interdit d'y entrer. Quand ils essayaient d'espionner les conversations de ces ninjas à la sortie, les seules phrases qui leur parvenaient parlaient de l'étrange comportement du roux.

Aussi, elle avait vu de nombreux oiseaux messagers aller et venir devant sa fenêtre, et à présent elle en était sûre: c'était des faucons de Konoha.

Il se passait quelque chose au village, et le Kazekage le leur cachait. Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle ne voulait pas que Neji ait enfin une bonne raison d'utiliser son Byakugan afin d'espionner le No Sabaku, ce qui lui vaudrait une bonne semaine de prison pour espionnage industriel.

« Il ne va pas rester dans son bureau éternellement. Dès qu'il sortira, un de nous sera là pour lui demander ce qu'il a décidé de faire. »

Depuis une journée, ils se relayaient pour rester à quelques pas de la porte du bureau en espérant interpeller l'homme quand il sortira de la salle. En ce moment même, c'était Sai qui effectuait son tour de garde.

« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Lee ou encore Sai arriveraient à tirer quelque chose de ce type. Il est froid comme un glaçon.»

La kunoichi retint une remarque acerbe sur le fait que le Hyuuga pouvait être presque aussi glacial que le Kazekage et fixa l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« D'ailleurs, c'est à mon tour d'y aller. On se revoit dans deux heures? »

Neji hocha la tête, les yeux toujours ancrés au mur couleur sable de leur chambre ; et elle poussa un petit soupir désabusé.

Elle marcha lentement en direction du bâtiment du Kazekage, pas très pressée de rester durant deux heures debout dans un couloir à attendre. Enfin arrivée en haut des marches en pierre, elle aperçut le brun au visage inexpressif qui était adossé à un mur à quelques mètres de la porte de Gaara. Elle lui fit un petit signe de main accompagné d'un sourire et lui dit jovialement:

« Tu peux aller te coucher, je prends la relève. »

Dirigeant ses orbes noirs vers elle, un de ses sourires faux orna son visage et il lui répondit:

« Merci, mais je vais rester encore un peu. Je ne suis pas fatigué. »

Elle hocha la tête et vint se poster à côté de l'ancien Anbu. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule à s'ennuyer.

Lentement, le temps s'écoula, le silence étant d'honneur entre les deux ninjas.

Au début, Tenten fut plutôt soulagée d'avoir enfin la possibilité d'être au calme, étant donné que Neji ne cessait de se plaindre depuis la veille. Mais rapidement, cela devint presque gênant et une sorte de tension s'installa entre eux. Pourtant, à la grande surprise de la kunoichi, Sai ne semblait pas plus mal à l'aise que ça ; et après une bonne demi-heure, celui-ci prononça enfin un mot.

« Que pensez-vous que Gaara-san fera à propos de Deidara? »

Relevant la tête, surprise, et bégaya:

« Euh... Je ne sais pas... Gaara-sama est assez particulier, ainsi que difficile à cerner... » elle baissa la tête et murmura: « Et puis, même s'il a changé depuis tout ce temps, je n'arrive pas à oublier la terreur qu'il me provoquait... »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous parlez de l'examen chuunin? »

Elle déglutit tout en acquiesçant, fixant le sol.

« Oui... Il avait tenté de tuer Lee, ainsi que Sasuke-san ou encore Naruto. » elle serra la mâchoire. « Je sais parfaitement que Naruto l'a changé, comme il l'a fait avec chacun d'entre nous, et j'ai aussi appris la raison pour laquelle il avait été transformé à ce point... Mais quand j'aperçois ses yeux pâles, si froids, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner, de revoir la haine qui les habitait autrefois. »

Sai plissa les yeux, et après un instant de réflexion il murmura:

« Mais vous n'avez jamais eu peur de Sasuke? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ses joues rosissant.

« Après tout, lui aussi a essayé de nous tuer un bon nombre de fois... » poursuivit-il « Et Gaara-san a un jour dit à Naruto que lui et Sasuke avaient les même yeux. »

Embarrassée, Tenten balbutia à toute vitesse:

« Je-j'avoue qu'à l'époque, je l'aimais, comme toutes les filles de l'académie... » Son ton se fit plus rêveur « Les ténébreux, il faut croire que ça m'a toujours attirée - Neji en est le meilleur exemple. Mais... » Sa voix baissa « Aucun d'entre nous toutes ne le connaissait vraiment, excepté Sakura. Je crois que ça nous empêchait de voir ce qu'il se cachait sous son masque... Et surtout toute cette froideur qu'il gardait au fond de lui. »

« Je vois... » il rit doucement « J'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer, étant donné que je ne le connais qu'en tant que déserteur, mais j'imagine que vos années de genin ont dû être amusantes. J'aurais aimé voir Sasuke-kun se faire poursuivre par des filles, tandis que les autres bouillaient de jalousie alors qu'il n'était pas plus intéressé que ça. »

Tenten se joint à ses rires.

« Oui... » une pointe de mélancolie s'insinua dans sa voix « C'était une belle époque... »

Un silence confortable s'installa. Sai ajouta:

« D'ailleurs, je peux vous poser une question? »

« Oui, évidemment. »

Son sourire forcé revint, et il dit:

« Vous pensez qu'il est gay? »

Le visage de la kunoichi perdit des couleurs, devenant blanc comme un linge, et elle poussa un cri de pure horreur:

« Bien sûr que non! C-C-Comment pouvez-vous penser ça? »

« Il n'a jamais apprécié aucune femme, non? » énonça t-il innocemment.

Elle se releva, ses joues à présent pivoines et les mains sur les hanches et proféra:

« Il aime beaucoup Sakura! »

« Ah bon? J'ai dû rater quelque chose alors. La dernière fois, il l'a ignoré plutôt sèchement. »

Tenten se ratatina sur place, mais reprit contenance et se mit à hausser le ton:

« Peu importe! Sasuke-kun avait de toute façon des occupations plus importantes que l'amour à cette époque! Maintenant, je pense que- »

« Si vous voulez parler de la sexualité de Uchiha, » trancha une voix profonde « vous ne pouvez pas le faire chez vous? »

Sursautant, la manieuse d'armes se retourna et blêmit en apercevant le kazekage, un de ses sourcils tiquant et une veine battante sur son front. Elle émit un petit rire mal à l'aise.

« Navrée, Gaara-sama... »

Sai se leva à son tour, pas plus embarrassé que ça, et s'enquit:

« Nous vous attendions. Nous voudrions savoir ce que vous avez décidé à propos de Deidara. »

Le roux lança un regard peu amène au jounin et rétorqua d'une voix plate:

« J'ai accepté ses conditions. »

Les deux shinobis de Konoha écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Hein? »

« Et Naruto, dans tout ça? »

Gaara soupira.

« Accepter ses conditions ne veut pas dire les respecter au pied de la lettre. »

Tenten cligna des yeux, perdue, et le Kazekage poursuivit.

« Je pense que vous comprendrez en temps et en heure. En attendant, je vais à la prison pour discuter avec Deidara et enfin récupérer des informations. »

Il reprit son chemin, passant devant les jounin sans leur accorder un regard. Le kunoichi ne resta pas en place et s'écria, commençant à le suivre.

« Attendez quelques minutes, je vais appeler notre équipe- »

« Non, j'y vais seul. Je dois lui parler de choses dont vous n'avez pas à être au courant. »

La brune s'immobilisa sur place et regarda l'ancien jinchuuriki disparaître dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Elle plaqua une main sur son front et siffla:

« Neji va encore m'enguirlander... »

* * *

><p>Les jours, les heures s'écoulaient. Il n'avait pas de notion du temps dans sa cellule haute sécurité. Seule la distribution de sa gamelle - car on ne pouvait appeler ceci un repas - lui donnait un vague repère temporel. Par sa minuscule fenêtre couverte de barreaux et donnant une certaine luminosité dans sa cellule, le sable entrait. Il rêvait de s'arracher un bras pour bloquer ce foutu trou qui amenait de l'air lourd, et encore plus de sable.<p>

Il soupira longuement, jouant machinalement avec la bouche incrustée sur sa paume.

Finalement, on lui avait enfin enlevé ces foutus sceaux qui entravaient ses mouvements déjà restreints dans cette pièce qui lui servait de nouvel habitat. Heureusement pour lui, ses compagnons d'infortune n'étaient pas des timbrés. Non, ceux-ci semblaient dormir à longueur de journée, et seul le bruit des chasses d'eau lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas seul.

Juste un peu d'argile pour passer le temps, et il n'aurait plus vraiment de raisons de se plaindre.

Deux coups furent portés sur sa porte en fer et il releva le nez.

« Une visite du Kazekage. »

Il fut assez surpris. Deux visite en à peine une journée? Malgré tout, il alla se placer devant la fente de la porte pour que le garde le menotte et le fasse sortir de sa cellule.

Ceci fait, le shinobi le sortit d'une poigne de fer et le traîna jusqu'à la salle des visites.

Après une petite marche qui détendit les jambes du déserteur, l'homme lui ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. Personne ne se trouvait encore dans la pièce. Le garde attacha ses mains à la chaise, et sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara entra et un petit sourire mutin étira les lèvres de Deidara.

« Je vous manquais? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Un air torve remplaça la moquerie peinte sur son visage.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Le roux s'avança près de lui et sortit un rouleau de sa tunique.

« Neji Hyuuga n'est pas ici pour te torturer. Tu n'as plus les mains empêtrées dans les sceaux. Et puis... » D'un rapide coup de poignet, le Kazekage ouvrit le parchemin sur la table et fit lire son contenu au déserteur. « Sasuke Uchiha est emprisonné à Konoha. »

Deidara écarquilla les yeux, sa voix s'étant coupée. Après un petit instant d'ébahissement, la réflexion reprit le pas et il marmonna:

« À peine une journée s'est écoulée, et vous l'avez déjà attrapé? Ça me semble un peu gros. »

« Pourtant, c'est bien le cas, et tu peux le vérifier ici. » Gaara pointa le message du doigt. « Comme tu le vois, c'est un message qui vient bel et bien de Konoha ; leur symbole est imprimé sur leur papier, ce qui rend ceci authentique. De plus, même si j'avais demandé à l'Hokage de m'envoyer un faux papier pour te berner, jamais il ne serait arrivé si tôt. Alors, bien que le timing soit assez suspect, c'est bel et bien la vérité. »

La mâchoire du blond se ferma, furibond. Lui qui pensait que cette condition le laisserait tranquille pendant un bon moment... Depuis quand Uchiha se laissait avoir si facilement? Qui à Konoha avait la force de le ramener?

Son cerveau bugua.

_« Non, pas Kyuubi, quand même... »_

Rapidement il relut le contenu du message, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Tsumujikaze? Il fronça un sourcil.

« À peine cet Anbu parti, il arrête un des plus grands déserteurs de ces cinq dernières années? C'est louche, et puis, c'est pas logique! Uchiha m'a tué une fois, et battu par la suite ; j'ai rétamé cet Anbu. Jamais il aurait pu l'arrêter. »

Les pupilles du rouquin s'étrécirent légèrement quand Deidara dit ce à quoi il pensait depuis la veille.

Il avait envoyé un message à l'Hokage, interloqué que Naruto ait ramené Uchiha à son village, mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était bien passé pour que Naruto oublie soudainement tout ce qu'il lui avait dit?

_'Continuez de douter de moi, et vous verrez bien. Il ne se passera rien. Je lui fais confiance. Et je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, moi je le crois. Moi, je le sais.'_

_'J'ai juste à m'armer de patience. Dans plusieurs années, rien n'aura changé, et je vous dirais 'vous voyez que j'avais raison'.'_

_« Naruto... »_

« Peu importe la logique, les preuves sont là. Sasuke Uchiha est emprisonné à Konoha, alors maintenant tu vas répondre à nos questions. »

Le déserteur détourna son visage, sifflant, et Gaara poursuivit:

« Comment as-tu obtenu ces yeux? »

Soupirant longuement, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et un combat de regards débuta. Chacun portant des yeux inexpressifs, vides, presque oppressants. Deidara lâcha en premier.

« Je suis mort. Je me souviens parfaitement de l'explosion. Après ça, tout est devenu noir. Pendant un paquet de temps d'ailleurs... Mais ensuite, j'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller. J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un repaire de l'Akatsuki et j'avais ça. »

« Il y en a d'autres, comme Pain? »

Le blond sourit en coin, s'esclaffant.

« Ouais. Pour l'instant, on est que deux. L'autre est une fille que j'ai jamais vue auparavant. La différence, c'est qu'elle ne se souvient pas de son passé, et obéit comme un robot. De ce que je sais, Tobi en a trouvé un nouveau il y a pas longtemps... J'ai aucune idée de quelle personne il s'agit, mais il semble qu'il se trouve au Pays du Feu. »

Les yeux turquoises se plissèrent.

« Tobi? »

Il ricana.

« Ah ouais, vous vous l'appelez Madara, c'est vrai... »

« Pourquoi fait-il ceci? »

Les commissures du blond s'étirèrent largement et il murmura:

« Hey, ça fait beaucoup de questions, ça... J'en ai répondu à trois, et j'avais trois conditions. C'est plus équitable, vous ne pensez pas? »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et s'approcha dangereusement du déserteur.

« Je crois comprendre que tu veux autre chose? »

Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Deidara et il répondit:

« Si vous voulez la réponse, alors amenez moi de l'argile dans ma cellule. »

Un nouveau combat silencieux se déroula, et cette fois ce fut Gaara qui le perdit. Sifflant, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, sous le regard jubilant du blond.

* * *

><p>« Pas de correspondance. »<p>

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lentement sous son masque, tandis que son cœur battait à présent la chamade.

Ces trois mots se répétèrent dans son crâne, sans s'arrêter.

Pas de correspondance.

Sasuke... Sasuke était innocent!

Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage et il ricana.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit! »

Shikamaru resta immobile, souriant doucement bien qu'un sentiment d'amertume reste peigné sur son visage.

« Ouais. Ça me soulage un peu, mais ça veut dire que le type qui a fait ça est toujours dans la nature... »

Continuant de sourire tant il débordait de bonheur, Naruto s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« On le trouvera. T'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Le brun hocha la tête et se retourna vers le shinobi, lui rendant le dossier.

« Merci de m'avoir fait parvenir la réponse. »

« Je vous en prie, Shikamaru-san. J'ai une autre chose à vous demander... » parmi tous les sacs en papier qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il en chercha un précisément et le dénicha avec un petit cri de victoire. « Je voulais vous demander votre avis sur ceci. On l'a trouvé dans ses affaires. » Le ninja sortit un petit objet du paquet, qui fit totalement disparaître l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait.

Une bague rouge, avec un trois dessus.

Un vague sentiment de déjà-vu prit Shikamaru au cou, et enfin il s'en rappela. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa gorge se serra. L'Anbu fixa son ami avec de grands yeux, se demandant quelle mouche piquait le Nara.

Lentement, il prit la bague et la rapprocha de ses yeux. Après un long silence, il déglutit, et murmura d'une voix rauque.

« C'est celle de Hidan. »

Tsumujikaze se figea, laissant échapper un petit:

« Hein...? »

« Chaque membre de l'Akatsuki a une bague qui lui est spécifique. Celle-ci appartient à Hidan. »

Les lèvres de l'Anbu tremblèrent, tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent lentement. Le ninja présent observa la scène avec un sourcil de levé, mais ajouta:

« Pour enlever leur bague aux membres de l'Akatsuki, il ne faut pas les tuer ou bien avoir leur consentement? »

« Oui, mais Hidan est immortel. » ajouta froidement le Nara, le regard toujours fixé sur la bague.

Le cœur du blond fit un bon et il sentit la terre tourner autour de lui.

_S'il est immortel, alors... Le consentement?_

Shikamaru serra les poings et rendit son sac au ninja:

« Amenez-le à Tsunade-sama, et annoncez-lui la... Nouvelle. »

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'Anbu et déglutit en voyant sa posture. L'homme disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Le Nara se tourna lentement vers son ami et s'approcha.

« Naruto... »

Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais remarqua que celle-ci tremblait. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, hésitant, et murmura:

« Je suis dé- »

Un hurlement bestial le coupa, et il sentit un chakra menaçant s'émaner du jinchuuriki. Il cligna des yeux, et Naruto avait disparu.

« NARUTO! »

Il courait, ses dents serrées, ses paumes en sang tellement il serrait fort ses poings, et les yeux rouges. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout détruire, et surtout...

De frapper, de tuer.

Shikamaru tentait de le suivre derrière, mais rien à faire. Jamais il ne s'arrêterait. C'est trop!

Les gens s'écartèrent autour de lui, affolés par sa vitesse et l'aura menaçante autour de lui. Les portes de la prison arrivèrent sous ses yeux, et il vit arriver à droite un chuunin. D'un mouvement brusque de bras, il l'envoya valser dans la rue et poursuivit sa route.

Il entra et entendit des gens hurler autour de lui. De nombreuses personnes lui tirèrent un bras, une jambe, mais personne ne l'arrêta. Personne ne l'arrêterait. Jamais il ne s'arrêterai.

Enfin arrivé face à la porte en fer, il se mit à la frapper, tout en donnant des coups de pieds aux hommes qui tentaient de le reculer en hurlant son nom.

« Lâchez-moi, _lâchez-moi,_ je vous dit! »

Il perdit patience et forma un clone à ses côtés. Un Rasengan apparut dans sa main et il détruisit la porte comme on enfonce un couteau dans du beurre. Il vit le regard affolé de Sasuke, ayant sûrement entendu ses cris, et ces yeux ne firent que renforcer sa colère.

D'un autre rasengan, il détruisit les barreaux qui entouraient le déserteur et se jeta sur lui, lui bloquant mains et jambes à l'aide de ses chevilles et genoux.

Son poing partit tout seul.

Ses os s'écrasèrent sur la mâchoire de l'Uchiha qui ne parvint pas à crier quoi que ce soit, étant donné qu'une droite vint lui détruire sa pommette juste ensuite.

Entre chaque coup, Naruto articulait des mots à moitié hurlés et sanglotés.

« Toi... Comment t'as pu faire ça? ! J'te hais! Comment t'as osé? J'te faisais confiance, Sasuke! J'ai pris ta défense! J'ai cru en toi! Et tu me mentais! T'as osé! Je vais te tuer! »

Il sentit une main attraper son poignet et donna un violent coup de coude au ninja derrière lui.

« Lâchez-moi! Je vais lui faire voir! »

Les coups continuèrent de s'enchaîner et la mâchoire du brun continuait de dévier de gauche à droite. Des petits gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de lui, et au bout d'un moment, il parvint à extraire un de ses bras pour retenir la main désormais ensanglantée du blond.

« Tsumujikaze, c'est quoi ton problème? ! Il te prends quoi, au juste? Et de quoi tu parles, merde! »

En un rugissement il abattit son autre main sur le nez du brun qui cria de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait...? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? ! » Une autre gauche. « Tu me demandes vraiment? » encore une. « Tu va me faire croire que t'es amnésique? » et encore une autre. « T'as osé libérer un membre de l'Akatsuki! J'ai eu la preuve formelle sous mon nez! Alors arrête de mentir! »

Les yeux de l'Uchiha s'agrandirent.

« Hein...? »

Sa tête frappa violemment contre le sol et sa vue se brouilla.

« J...J'aurais jamais fait ça! Tu me connais, non? »

« TA GUEULE! »

« NARUTO! »

Il se figea soudainement en entendant son prénom. Cet arrêt soudain de mouvement le coinça, le regard dans le vide, et des larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues.

Sasuke était presque inconscient, des bleus constellant son visage, du sang coulant de son nez, de sa bouche, de son front. Et ses yeux noirs voilés, presque implorants.

Une vague de rage le submergea à nouveau, et il tomba en avant, se mettant à frapper le torse du brun tandis que les larmes s'écoulaient sans fin et tombaient sur le tissu noir.

Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et le relever. Ses dents se serrèrent et il siffla.

« Sasuke... Comment t'as pu me faire ça...? »

Un sanglot secoua son torse.

« Je te faisais confiance... »

Ses poings tremblèrent.

« Comment...? »

« Naruto, il ne te répondra pas. »

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et il vit les paupières fermées de son meilleur ami.

« Baa-chan... » gémit-il en retombant au sol « Pourquoi il a fait ça...? »

Tsunade l'enferma dans une étreinte presque maternelle et murmura:

« Calme-toi. »

« Réponds-moi... »

Elle fixa le corps inanimé de l'Uchiha et chuchota.

« Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

><p>Pfiouuu! AYÉÉÉ!<p>

Putain de merde de crotte de bique, qu'est-ce que j'en aurais CHIÉ! Pardon pour la vulgarité, mais ce chapitre m'a vraiment fait chier des cactus... Mais bon, il est fini, C'EST BON! Je peux enfin profiter de mon week-end ^^

Non, ce qui m'a vraiment bloqué, c'est pas la difficulté (la preuve, je savais exactement de quoi il était composé ainsi que certains dialogues) mais plutôt que je n'étais pas concentrée dessus à 100%... Car j'ai passé ma semaine à lire des shoujo manga (OMG Moi, en lire... Des amies m'ont forcé XD) et SURTOUT The yaoi du moment... Sekaiichi Hatsukoi...

ET J'AIIIIME!

Kya, c'est juste trop trop trop trop bien... Alors évidemment, j'ai préféré regarder de vrais gays plutôt que mes petits bishōs x) (honte à moi)

Enfin, j'ai plus que trois épisodes à regarder, plus les scans de la suite à lire donc ça va :) (mais je compte bien lire Junjou romantica, le premier yaoi de cette auteur x0 alors ça va encore me prendre une bonne semaine...)

Bref... Semaine prochaine, chapitre 15! °0°

Irill m'a écrit une review de 59 caractères alors: approche, après ou à priori (j'aime les mots en latin...)

Konban wa minna! :) Je vais me faire une cure anti-fiction ce dimanche... Aaah... Pas besoin de bosser -_-

XXXXXXXXXX

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Irill: Eh bien voilà, tu es heureuse! :D Merci pour ta review ^^

Lili: Oui, je continue, voilà :D

B-rabbit: ça me fait rire, parce que j'ai commencé à regarder Pandora Hearts et que j'ai enfin compris ton pseudo ^^ Tu es servie pour ce chapitre :) J'espère qu'il te plaît.

XXXXXXXXXX

Playlist:

Album Chulahoma des Black Keys, qui est excellent! :) (Oui, je l'ai déjà cité la semaine dernière, mais j'adooooore ^^)


	16. Chapter 15: Approche

Hello everyone! :) It's sundaaay... Youhou! ^^

Bref, j'arrête mes simagrées imbéciles et reprend mon sérieux deux minutes (comme si c'était possible...) afin de vous livrer le tant attendu Mea culpa:

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, the big genius of the universe (je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'écoute Zombie, mais j'ai la fibre anglaise, ce soir...)

Rating T pour des raisons que vous connaissez tous, après 15 chapitres... ^^

Bêta-lecture de Aile d'argent! Ma chère Aile d'argent, toujours à son poste... :)

HAVE A GOOD READ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15<span>: Approche

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait ce jour là à Konoha. Les nuages étaient si dense que l'on peinait à distinguer la lumière du jour, et des trombes d'eau se déversaient du ciel, ruisselant sur les toits des habitations dans un fracas assourdissant. Seule la faible lueur des appartements apportait une touche de luminosité dans les rues sombres du village. Parfois, le vent venait siffler dans les cheminées, charriant un souffle glacial et une odeur riche de feuilles mortes et de pierre humide.<p>

Les rues étaient vides. D'ailleurs, un silence presque morbide résonnait dans les avenues. Les gouttières débordaient d'une eau saumâtre qui commençait à se répandre sur les trottoirs.

Les stores des magasins étaient baissés et les étals étaient couverts par des toiles en plastique. L'académie, tout comme la plupart des commerces, était fermée ce jour là. Quelques fenêtres n'avaient pas été verrouillées la veille à cause de la chaleur suffocante de ce mois d'été et la plupart des classes étaient à présent inondées.

Quant aux rares ninjas encore en mission à cette heure tardive, ils étaient revenus pour échapper au torrent qui s'écoulait de ces nuages gorgés d'eau.

Et pourtant, si la plupart des habitants du village étaient restés chez eux, à profiter d'une journée de repos exceptionnelle, une personne avait osé braver les éléments.

Ceux qui l'avaient vu passer devant leur fenêtre avaient soupiré doucement, dépités d'apercevoir un ninja de ce calibre, ne devenir que l'ombre de lui-même en l'espace de quelques mois.

Tsumujikaze n'était plus ce qu'il était autrefois. Auparavant, c'était un être qui respirait la jovialité et l'optimisme; sa simple présence suffisait à répandre un sentiment de bonne humeur dans le village. On ne le reconnaissait plus.

Il n'était plus qu'un étranger, un inconnu, une âme errante et sans but qui apparaissait ponctuellement devant la tour de l'Hokage avant de repartir en mission.

On se demandait ce qui avait pu le faire changer autant. Seule une poignée de personne était au courant de sa situation, et parmi eux, une minorité de ninja savait qu'elle empirerait d'ici quelques mois. Le jour où ce nukenin, oublié depuis longtemps par la population, serait remis en liberté.

Certains craignaient même qu'il ne déserte.

Naruto était rentré la veille. Il avait attendu la nuit pour ne pas avoir à affronter la foule. Il s'était d'abord rendu chez sa grand-mère d'adoption et accessoirement l'Hokage pour lui rendre son rapport, et il avait disparu une fois de plus, en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Les journées se faisaient répétitives. Après quelques semaines derrières les murs de son appartement, sans bruit, certains voisins pouvaient entendre des éclats de voix presque bestiaux provenir de sa demeure; il était réapparu durant un court laps de temps dans le voisinage puis avait de nouveau disparu, et ce pendant plusieurs jours. Et puis, ces allées et venues silencieuses avaient débuté.

Dans le quartier général des Anbu, l'ambiance avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de ninja pour 'réveiller les morts', comme Naruto le clamait si bien. On entendait plus d'éclats de rires provenir des salles de repos. Dans la réserve, toutes les copies d'un masque de renard si caractéristique avaient disparues.

Tsumujikaze tenait son ordre de mission, ses ongles étaient crispés autour du papier et son bras se balançait au rythme de sa démarche. Il fixait l'horizon de ses yeux bleus pâles, presque ternes et son visage atone était caché derrière son masque de céramique. Il sentait des gouttes de pluies marteler la terre cuite ainsi qu'un alizé siffler à travers ses fentes creusées. Le froid dégoulinait sur son crâne et sur sa nuque, puis s'insinuait sous son uniforme épais. Il frissonnait par moment, mais chacun de ses pas étaient fermes et sa posture restait fière et droite.

Ses pensées habituellement remplies de choses futiles et de sentiments candides voir puérils était inexistantes. Le silence résonnait dans ses oreilles, comme lors de ses méditations, à la différence que cela durait depuis plus d'un mois. Jamais il ne s'était si serein, si calme... Et en même temps si vide.

Il avait la sensation que cette trahison lui avait arraché un morceau de lui-même.

Ce calme dans sa tête, il le percevait comme un hurlement silencieux. Il souffrait en permanence, d'une amputation dont il ne pouvait guérir.

Son cœur.

Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, le cinquième Hokage observait sa démarche lente. Elle le voyait s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir minuscule.

Sa vision panoramique lui permettait de scruter son village croulant sous la pluie, mais ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de la silhouette de l'Anbu, floue à cause des gouttes qui dégoulinaient sur le verre. A l'instant où la tignasse ébouriffée de son ninja préféré disparut de sa vue son poing se ferma et elle le plaqua sur la vitre qui vibra sous le choc.

Durant quelques minutes, seul le son des gouttes qui martelaient le verre se fit entendre. Tsunade restait immobile, le regard au loin, fixant les grandes portes rouges de Konoha et la forêt qui s'entendait à perte de vu.

Elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux tant cette situation l'insupportait. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle, que tout se passe selon ses prédictions, que le village puisse poursuivre sa petite vie tranquille pendant qu'elle se tournait les pouces. Tout ceci était la goutte qui cette fois, faisait déborder le vase.

Elle était passée par des dizaines de crises. Tantôt c'était de simples caprices de Genin, tantôt c'était une attaque de l'Akatsuki. Finalement, elle parvenait à chaque fois à trouver une solution à ces problèmes, qu'elles soient un coup de pied bien placé ou un combat dévastateur.

Seulement à cet instant, elle se sentait inutile. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Elle avait affaire à deux shinobi plus bornés qu'un troupeau de mules. En résumé :

D'un côté, Tête de mule n°1 qui avait décidé de déprimer car son meilleur ami lui avait fait une crasse, et qui s'était mis en tête de refuser d'écouter toute explication possible.

Et de l'autre Tête de mule n°2, déterminé à rester plongé dans son mutisme. Malgré ses nombreuses visites en prison, il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot et se contentait de fixer le mur face à lui, comme un vulgaire bétail.

Elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle aurait été capable de faire appel à Ibiki pour qu'il prive un peu numéro deux de sa jolie cellule et l'envoie dans une véritable salle d'interrogatoire, avec des instruments de tortures en option.

Et surtout, ce qui la mettait sur les nerfs au point qu'elle devait se retenir d'exploser la vitre sous ses doigts... C'était bel et bien le conseil.

_Ces vieillards séniles et manipulateurs..._

Depuis un mois, elle n'avait obtenu qu'une vraie conversation avec Naruto. Celle-ci s'était déroulée quelques heures après qu'il ait décidé de mettre à feu et à sang la prison de Konoha pour régler ses comptes avec l'Uchiha.

Durant plusieurs heures, ils avaient discuté dans son bureau et il lui avait fait part d'une nouvelle plutôt inattendue... Visiblement, convaincre Naruto qu'ils souhaitaient libérer Sasuke sans arrières-pensées était aussi simple que faire croire l'existence du Père Noël à un bambin. Cette déclaration de Naruto la confortait dans l'idée qu'il était capable de croire en tout et n'importe quoi dans l'intérêt du déserteur - et dans la situation présente c'était surtout n'importe quoi.

_Non mais franchement! _Ces mêmes personnes qui avaient participé au génocide Uchiha et qui avaient utilisé Itachi, voulaient à présent le retour de son cadet? Qui croiraient une affabulation pareille?

Elle lui avait évidemment fait part de ses gros doutes, mais il s'était contenté de nier puis était devenu une carpe dépressive. Maintenant, elle tentait de le cuisiner à chaque fois qu'il se pointait mais rien à faire: muet. Et pour arranger les choses, elle devait supporter l'autre borné qui ne restait pas silencieux, mais se contentait de l'ignorer royalement avec cette pointe de mépris qui l'insupportait.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre... Elle ne voyait ni un Anbu blessé, ni un déserteur rongé par la culpabilité ; mais bel et bien deux crétins. Et le pire dans tout ça... C'était que pour faire parler ces deux idiots, il fallait les réunir dans une même pièce - de préférence désarmés.

Mais ça, bonjour la difficulté! Comment convaincre Naruto de se poser plus d'une minute à Konoha pour parler à son meilleur ami... Elle grimaça. Oui, elle avait bel et bien tiré le quinté gagnant.

Elle s'assit sur son bureau et ses doigts se mirent à taper furieusement le bois. Sa bouche était tordue en une grimace furieuse et ses yeux étaient fermées, le clapotement des gouttes dans son dos résonnait dans sa tête. Subtilement, les plis de ses lèvres se détendirent et les muscles de ses paupières se relâchèrent. Elle essayait de penser à une époque heureuse de sa vie, à une équipe de trois Genin qui souriaient joyeusement, et à trois poteaux alignés au milieu d'un clairière ensoleillée. Mais la suite de ces événements lui revinrent en tête et sa moue agacée revint assombrir son visage.

Elle se recula dans son fauteuil, irritée que ce que l'on appelait 'relaxation' ne marche pas sur elle. Secouant la tête, elle remit de l'ordre dans les papiers qui jonchaient sur son bureau, se persuadant qu'elle n'avait pas un tempérament calme de toute façon, et tourna son regard noisette en direction de l'horloge murale.

Elle soupira longuement, s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas plus de quatorze heures alors que les nuages noirs laissaient penser que la nuit allait tomber. Elle siffla rageusement.

« Quelle journée de merde... »

* * *

><p>Un cri de guerre perçant retentit derrière lui et il arrêta son adversaire d'un brusque mouvement de bras. Celui-ci se retrouva face contre terre, ayant perdu connaissance, au grand enchantement de l'Anbu qui s'empressa de le fouiller afin de trouver l'objet de sa quête. Quand il dénicha le parchemin indiqué dans sa mission, un petit sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres et le fourra dans sa poche. Cependant, ce vague signe de bonheur s'effaça de son visage aussi rapidement qu'un flocon de neige fond au soleil et il se releva, fixant l'horizon.<p>

Il retint un soupir et se dirigea vers sa destination présente, Suna. D'un bond, il disparut de la clairière dans laquelle il se tenait et se mit à courir.

Depuis qu'il avait recommencé les missions 'normales', il se sentait légèrement différemment. Il avait une boule juste au fond de la gorge, qui semblait peser des tonnes, et comme un vide dans l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce sentiment, c'était juste... Déroutant.

Et bizarrement, cela s'accentuait quand il était à Konoha.

Non, ce n'était pas parce que Sasuke s'y trouvait! Il l'avait complètement oublié. Et encore non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi.

Au moment où il avait compris que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami n'était en réalité qu'un couard qui avait commis un crime irréparable, il avait pris sa décision: Sasuke n'était plus rien. Un simple morceau de son passé en lequel il avait perdu toute crédibilité. Tout ceci était loin derrière lui: il était Anbu, il avait des responsabilités. C'était fini, toutes ces larmes qu'il avait versées pour cette personne qui ne les méritait pas. Il avait des missions de grande envergure et ce rouleau était plus important que Uchiha. Il n'y pensait pas, il n'y penserait plus jamais.

Enfin, il s'en persuadait.

En vérité, il ne s'était pas passé une journée - que dire, une heure! - sans que le fil de ses pensées le dirige envers Sasuke. Quand il entendait le nom de son village, il pensait à Sasuke. Quand on lui parlait de l'Akatsuki, il pensait à Sasuke. Quand il fixait la profondeur de la nuit noire, il pensait à Sasuke.

Il aurait dû être en colère, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à ressentir était une profonde tristesse et un manque terrible. Il voulait lui parler.

Sous l'effet de la nouvelle, il avait perdu le nord et le sang avait quitté sa tête. Pas un seul instant il n'avait réfléchi, tout ce qui comptait étaient les faits. Et c'était maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de sa bêtise.

Mais peu importait à présent, car pour lui c'était toujours pareil: il ne penserait surtout pas à Sasuke.

Le village de Suna se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres au nord, et il se trouvait à présent dans la jungle du Pays des Lianes. L'humidité ambiante était un véritable calvaire.

Certes, il était habitué à l'eau - il était à bonne école dans son joyeux Pays du feu - mais pour lui l'humidité signifiait fraîcheur. Pas: air si lourd et étouffant.

Toute cette chaleur le faisait suer à grosses gouttes et il n'osait même pas se risquer à sentir ses aisselles. Il passait son temps à relever son masque afin de s'essuyer le visage. Ses mains en dessous ses gants étaient moites et la transpiration imbibée sur le tissu lui donnait une texture désagréable. Il avait terriblement envie de quitter cet enfer vert et de prendre une longue douche. Il en attendait presque avec impatience le sable et la sécheresse.

Enfin, non, il ne fallait pas abuser...

Son voyage jusqu'aux frontières de Tsuru no kuni (NB: lianes en japonais) lui prit une bonne journée ; et quand il aperçut finalement une percée lumineuse derrière un palmier, il retint un profond soupir de soulagement. Derrière les arbres se trouvait le désert, ainsi qu'un petit village bédouin. Il avait décidé de s'y arrêter afin de s'équiper en eau et nourriture déshydratée avant sa traversée du Pays du Vent.

Après avoir acheté tout le nécessaire à la suite de son voyage, il fut prit d'une grande lassitude et décida de se promener un peu avant de repartir. Ses pas le menèrent dans un marché plutôt bruyant, dans lequel milles et une couleurs dansaient sous ses yeux, une multitude de parfums étrangers lui chatouillaient les narines et certaines personnes s'exprimaient en une langue qui lui était inconnue. Pendant que ses yeux inquisiteurs fixaient un étrange animal avec une bosse sur son dos et qu'il se demandait où il pourrait trouver un stand de ramen, une main le fit sursauter en attrapant son poignet. Il bascula vers l'arrière, ayant été arrêté trop brutalement dans sa marche et baissa ses iris sur son bras.

Une main fine et ridée à la peau légèrement brunâtre le tenait d'une poigne décidée. Sur son auriculaire et son index se trouvait des bagues fantaisistes et colorées, et un étrange tatouage s'étendait tout autour de son pouce. Ses yeux remontèrent le bras qui le maintenait toujours aussi fermement et il aperçut enfin le visage de son homologue. C'était une femme qui semblait âgée, pas vieille non plus. Sûrement la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux gris cendrés encadraient son visage émacié, au milieu duquel brillaient deux iris mauves si graves qu'il en était presque mal à l'aise.

La bouche de la femme s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents blanches:

« Tu as perdu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Renard? »

La réplique de la femme laissa coi durant quelques secondes. Il finit par balbutier:

« P-Pas vraiment, obaa-san... »

« Je ne parlais pas de quelque chose qui se tient dans une main ou que l'on peut voir... » les yeux si froids de la femme se plissèrent. « En amour on dit: une de perdue, dix de retrouvées... Mais en amitié, ce n'est pas la même chose. Un ami est unique, on ne peut pas le remplacer. Il reste à jamais là. » elle tapota le cœur de l'Anbu de son doigt fripé « Pense bien à ça... »

Sous son masque, Naruto lança une œillade interloquée à la villageoise et marmonna:

« Vous... Vous êtes qui? »

Elle resta silencieuse durant quelques instants avant de faire le chiffre deux avec ses doigts.

« C'est deux mille ryōs la divination, Renard. »

Un air dépité s'afficha sur le visage de la voyante en entendant le silence lui répondre et elle le lâcha pour reprendre son chemin. Quelques instants plus tard, elle accostait une autre personne.

L'Uzumaki resta blasé puis se remit à marcher, finalement plus déterminé qu'avant de quitter cette bourgade de 'fous' comme il le disait.

* * *

><p>« Kyaah! Tsumujikaze-sama! »<p>

Naruto se retourna vivement en direction du hurlement. Il y eut un instant de flottement et il se hérissa. Un troupeau de demoiselles arriva en arc de cercle autour de lui, et il commença à s'éloigner.

Depuis son arrivée, elles semblaient toutes surexcitées. À chaque fois fois qu'il sortait, elles se rameutaient et il ne pouvait plus faire deux pas tranquille. Au début ça l'avait plutôt flatté, mais tout ceci était rapidement devenu lourd.

Vif comme l'éclair, il disparut au coin d'une ruelle et changea d'apparence. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, ricanant dans sa barbe en voyant les Suniennes complètement déboussolées.

Il arriva face à la porte du kazekage très rapidement et toqua. La voix grave et profonde du roux lui répondit et il poussa la clenche. L'air blasé que celui-ci afficha en le voyant le contraria.

« Quoi? » pesta t-il « Je t'embête? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? »

Gonflant ses joues comme un enfant, Naruto rétorqua:

« Je prend une pause, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Tu prends une pause ou tu évites Uchiha? »

Les yeux cobalt s'écarquillèrent.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Désolé, je ne te crois pas. »

L'Anbu s'avança jusqu'au bureau du roux, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver, maintenant. »

« Change de disque, Uzumaki. » soupira t-il.

« C'est la vérité. »

L'ancien jinchuuriki fixa son ami du ses grands yeux turquoises.

« Un jour, il faudra bien que tu arrête de faire du boudin. » murmura t-il

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi releva brusquement la tête en entendant son dernier mot et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Du 'boudin'...? » commenta t-il, hilare.

Gaara lui envoya un regard assassin.

« C'est la seule façon dont j'arrive à décrire ton comportement. Tu agis comme un enfant, c'est franchement pathétique. Tu persistes: 'Je ne pense plus à Sasuke', 'Je ne pense plus à Sasuke' mais ça ne donne que l'impression du contraire. » il secoua la tête, dépité « Ce que tu es stupide, parfois... »

Piqué à vif, le jinchuuriki se redressa:

« Hey! Je ne te permets pas! »

« Dans ce cas, tu peux me dire honnêtement pourquoi tu boycottes Konoha? »

Le visage de l'Uzumaki s'assombrit et il mentit:

« Je veux juste me poser chez un ami. »

« J'ai dit honnêtement. »

Les deux shinobis se fusillèrent du regard.

« Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais tout de suite. »

« Tu fais du boudin. »

« Non! » s'écria le blond.

« Alors avoue, avoue que le fait de te confronter à l'Uchiha te fait peur. »

L'estomac de Naruto se crispa et le kage poursuivit.

« Ça fait deux jours que tu es ici. Tu tournes ici comme un lion en cage, tu détestes le sable, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie. Et enfin, Uchiha est enfermé dans une prison. » le visage de Naruto se baissa. « C'est ton meilleur ami. Il s'est passé trop de choses, trop de temps pour que tu l'aies oublié si facilement. »

Le poing du blond s'abattit brusquement sur le bureau qui trembla:

« Arrête ça. »

« Dans ce cas, prouve-moi que je me trompe. »

Dans la tête de Naruto, la voix de la vieille folle résonna.

_« Un ami est unique, on ne peut pas le remplacer. Il reste là, à jamais. »_

Il secoua la tête, pour faire disparaître ces paroles.

« Je retourne à Konoha. Tu verras si une confrontation avec Sasuke me fait peur. »

Sur ces mots, il fit un nouvel Henge et sortit de la pièce, fouettant rageusement l'air de ses jambes. Le roux secoua la tête, blasé, et fit tourner son fauteuil pour observer le chemin de l'Anbu de sa fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant le blond hurler dans la rue:

« Tsumujikaze se trouve chez le Kazekage! »

Des cris d'orfraie réagirent à l'annonce de Naruto et un groupe de jeunes filles se précipita en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Le dit-kage soupira de dépit et grogna, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'un troupeau de fangirls en furie vienne lui pomper l'air:

« Pourtant, c'est bien le cas. C'est toujours un gamin. »

* * *

><p>Une semaine exactement s'était écoulée, et il pleuvait à nouveau. De nombreuses fois, les yeux de Tsunade papillonnaient vers l'horloge et elle soupirait immédiatement après cela.<p>

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une journée sans avoir à donner de mission serait aussi longue. Jamais le village n'avait semblé si silencieux.

Elle sourit en se remémorant certains jours de pluie, quelques années auparavant. Ces journées là n'étaient jamais _trop _calmes. C'était toujours le jour où choisissait un certain blond pour mettre la pagaille à sa façon.

Combien de fois avait-elle fini sous la pluie, à devoir le poursuivre même si elle finissait trempée jusqu'aux os? Souvent cela finissait en hurlements, mais jamais elle n'aurait avoué qu'elle adorait ça. Surtout ce jour précis, elle avait follement envie que Konohamaru décide de faire des siennes rien que pour avoir le plaisir de trébucher dans des flaques, se plaindre car sa crinière blonde était à présent couleur boue et surtout rire aux éclats comme cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

Mais _non_. Aujourd'hui, personne ne serait là pour la sauver des abominables paperasses de Shizune.

Un vague sourire mélancolique s'installa sur ses lèvres, puis elle reprit sa lecture du rouleau posé face à elle.

En vérité, elle avait d'autant plus envie de sortir afin d'être libérée de ses papiers que pour que ses nerfs puissent enfin lâcher. Plus l'heure approchait, plus ce poids dans sa poitrine grossissait.

Chaque semaine, elle devait se rendre à la prison afin d'interroger Uchiha - ordre du conseil. Durant une heure, elle devait rester dans cette pièce glaciale à se faire fusiller du regard par deux orbes noires. Elle ne savait même pas qui était le plus froid entre le déserteur et la prison.

Il lui fallait une _solution_. Elle ne pourrait pas faire ceci jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le seul moyen de faire parler le déserteur serait que Naruto accepte enfin de venir –autant rêver. Pourtant, peut-être qu'un autre membre de son équipe pourrait le faire...?

En parler à Sakura ne serait pas une bonne idée. Et pas sûr que Kakashi puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Des deux, seul Kakashi lui semblait être une bonne option. Et essayer ne lui coûterait rien. Dans le pire des cas, elle ne serait pas seule à devoir affronter le silence.

Rapidement, sa décision fut prise. Elle appela Shizune, la pressant d'appeler le Jounin le plus rapidement possible, et 'oui, même s'il pleut'.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Kakashi à la touffe ruisselante d'eau qui se présenta face à elle. Il s'excusa vaguement pour avoir créé une flaque au milieu du bureau de l'Hokage, puis lui demanda la raison de sa convocation.

À cette question, la Godaime baissa les yeux, cherchant la meilleure façon pour annoncer _ceci_. Durant quelques secondes, seul le clapotement de la pluie retentit dans la pièce. Elle se lança:

« Tu es probablement au courant que nous tenons enfermé dans nos prisons un criminel de rang S, depuis un mois. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'interroger. Seulement, je dois être sûre que tu ne dévoileras rien. L'identité de cette personne causerait d'énormes problèmes au village, ainsi qu'aux autres pays. Seuls les kages ainsi que les deux personnes ayant attrapé ce déserteur savent qui il est. Alors puis-je te faire confiance? »

Il lui fallait un début, afin d'expliquer la situation tout en s'assurant qu'il serait calme durant l'énonciation. Tout ceci était assez clair et même temps pas si explicite. Un éclat de curiosité naquit dans l'œil noir du fils de Croc-blanc et elle eut d'ors et déjà sa réponse.

« Oui, Tsunade-sama. Je m'engage à garder ceci pour moi. »

Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, arrivant à l'instant le plus critique. Elle prit une respiration, déglutit, et inspira une nouvelle fois avant d'annoncer sans plus de préliminaires:

« C'est Sasuke Uchiha. »

Le jounin était réputé pour avoir un tempérament calme à toute épreuve, alors elle ne fut pas surprise quand seul son œil visible s'écarquilla, sans un mot de prononcé. Ce qu'elle redoutait particulièrement serait ce qui suivrait: les questions.

« Sasuke? Vous saviez où il se trouvait? »

« Oui. » confirma Tsunade « Nous le savions depuis environ deux mois. »

Kakashi hocha doucement la tête, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Après un court silence, il posa une nouvelle question.

« Naruto a-t-il été prévenu? »

« Effectivement. C'est de lui dont je te parlais précédemment. L'autre ninja est Shikamaru. »

L'unique sourcil visible du shinobi masqué se fronça, incrédule:

« Il a participé à son arrestation? »

« Je ne peux pas te parler des conditions dans lesquelles cela s'est produit, mais oui. » affirma t-elle.

« C'est étonnant de sa part, il m'avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait plus l'arrêter. »

La medic-nin baissa la tête.

« Malheureusement, oui. Naruto était au courant de sa survie depuis le début. Mais quand nous avons découvert qu'il était lié à la libération de Hidan, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de lancer l'offensive. Naruto s'est proposé pour le capturer. »

« Mais il sera mis à mort, non? Quelle mouche a piqué Naruto? »

La blonde soupira longuement, avant d'expliquer:

« C'est bel et bien pourquoi je t'ai demandé. Le Conseil a promit à Naruto que Sasuke aurait la vie sauve, selon le mobile de Sasuke. Seulement, Monsieur Uchiha refuse toujours de dire le moindre mot et ce depuis plus d'un mois. »

« Je ne suis pas très étonné. » ironisa le jounin

Tsunade sourit, puis poursuivit:

« Bref, j'aimerai voir s'il dit quelque chose si c'est toi qui t'adresse à lui. Tu le connais mieux que moi. »

Kakashi cligna des yeux, sceptique.

« S'il n'a rien dit face à Naruto, je ne pense pas en être capable. »

Un temps s'écoula, et il comprit.

« Naruto ne lui a pas parlé. »

« Non. » soutint la blonde « J'ai fini par comprendre leur lien: ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. L'un comme l'autre est têtu à un point que ça en devient maladif. »

Le jounin sourit, puis s'inclina face à sa supérieure, faisant tomber quelques gouttes qui s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux.

« J'essaierai, Hokage-sama. » il se redressa « Quand comptez-vous sur mon aide? »

« Maintenant. »

La sannin quitta sa chaise, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol et fixa le ninja. Elle prit un rouleau dans un meuble et retourna sur son bureau pour un écrire quelques chose. Elle prit ensuite un tampon et l'apposa sur le papier. Elle l'éventa rapidement, puis se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux gris.

« Ton autorisation d'entrée. »

Il acquiesça et prit le parchemin.

« Merci, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné celui-ci? » il pointa du doigt un rouleau identique, posé sur la table.

Tsunade s'esclaffa et confessa:

« C'est celui que j'ai préparé pour Naruto. »

Il sourit, puis ils sortirent de la pièce. L'Hokage eut la décence de demander un parapluie à son assistante qui lui bafouilla qu'elle n'en avait pas.

C'est donc trempée comme une soupe qu'elle arriva face aux portes blindées de la cellule du déserteur, ainsi que persuadée qu'elle était définitivement maudite.

* * *

><p>Le mur était gris, comme la journée précédente et comme il le serait le lendemain.<p>

Le matin le teintait de rose clair et il devinait que c'était l'aube. Au soir, le ciel se mettait à rougeoyer et il se couchait dans son lit, comprenant que la lune n'allait pas tarder à prendre la place du soleil. Seulement ce jour-là, il faisait encore plus gris que d'habitude, presque noir. Le clapotement constant qu'il entendait derrière le mur sur lequel il était adossé ainsi que l'humidité qui planait dans l'air le confortait dans l'idée déprimante qu'il pleuvait.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que le temps pouvait passer si lentement. Le moindre moment de son existence était désormais rythmé par la lueur du mur face à lui et dieu ce que ce tempo était lent. L'autre événement qui peuplait sa misérable routine de prisonnier était la distribution de repas deux fois par jours, ainsi que la rare visite de l'Hokage - d'après ses calculs, c'était une fois toutes les semaines.

De jour en jour, il se voyait décrépir. Il avait bel et bien un miroir dans sa cage, mais il détestait se retrouver en face de lui. Il était dégoûté par ce visage qui se présentait à lui, si pâle et maigre, les cheveux ternes et le regard vide de tout sentiment. Ceci n'était pas lui, il le considérait comme un étranger avec qui il devait cohabiter et qu'il détestait autant qu'il en était effrayé.

Oui, il avait peur. Peur qu'un jour, il doive accepter que cette personne devienne lui-même après avoir passé des années dans cette prison, à vivre au rythme d'un faible rayon de soleil. Peur qu'il finisse par s'habituer à sa gamelle qu'il finirait soigneusement, chaque jour, comme un vulgaire chien qui attend sa pâtée.

Que voulaient-ils? Qu'il s'abaisse à ça? Qu'il les supplie de le faire sortir? Qu'il s'abaisse à parler a l'Hokage? Ils ne connaissaient pas les Uchiha. Les Uchiha ne s'inclinaient jamais face aux autres.

Enfin, il espérait qu'il se rappellerait de ceci assez longtemps avant de devenir fou.

Mais étrangement, il y avait bel et bien une personne avec qui il se permettrait de parler, car il savait qu'il ne le prendrait pas de haut.

Tsumujikaze. Ou encore Naruto, il avait du mal à distinguer les deux.

Il avait cette envie, irrépressible, de comprendre. Il était considéré comme un génie depuis son plus jeune âge, mais jamais une énigme ne l'avait autant obsédé.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

L'Anbu l'avait insulté, menacé, et frappé. Encore et encore, jusqu'à que ses poings soient en sang, d'une force qui l'avait empêché de faire le moindre mouvement défensif.

_« Comment t'as pu faire ça? ! »_

Cette voix sifflante et presque implorante.

_« J'te faisais confiance, Sasuke! »_

Ce trémolo presque inaudible dans ses hurlements.

_« Je croyais en toi! »_

Ces reproches hurlées et pleurées en même temps. Un tel mélange de haine et de souffrance, un abandon total de retenue et une cascade de sentiments trop longtemps refoulés.

Non, il ne parvenait pas à oublier ceci, cette violence si brusque.

Chaque fois que sa tête avait frappé le sol, l'écho s'était répercuté dans son crâne. Au bout d'un moment il n'était plus parvenu à entendre quoi que ce soit, seulement un sifflement dans ses oreilles et des cris incompréhensibles. Une nausée légère était parvenue au bord de ses lèvres puis tout était devenu noir.

Il s'était réveillé et il faisait nuit. Il avait cru que tout ceci était un rêve mais la douleur dans sa mâchoire et ses joues lui avait démontré le contraire. Après, il avait aperçu des traces d'impact au sol et se souvint de la violence avec laquelle la grille avait explosé. Il avait vainement tenté de se rappeler les détails, mais seuls les mots venimeux de l'Anbu étaient restés. C'était comme se rappeler d'un rêve, seul le plus marquant lui était resté en mémoire.

La dernière chose qu'il avait entendue provenant de Tsumujikaze était celle-ci:

_« T'as osé libérer un membre de l'Akatsuki! »_

Après cela, il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses muscles. Les coups avaient redoublés et il était resté statufié, essayant de comprendre.

Comment savait-il pour Hidan?

Car c'était l'unique solution qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait apprit qu'il était allé dans la forêt pour parler avec le mort-vivant et avait cru qu'il l'avait libéré.

Il tiquait là-dessus. Tsumujikaze était intelligent, il n'aurait pas tiré de telles conclusions à la légère. Et il avait affirmé avoir eu une preuve formelle de sa culpabilité.

Seulement, laquelle? Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu demander à l'Anbu s'il avait eu la possibilité de lui parler sans se faire éclater le nez.

Il n'avait pas libéré Hidan. Il lui avait parlé, mais jamais il ne l'aurait arraché à sa prison de pierres. Que gagnait-il à ça? Il avait obtenu la bague, sans faire recoudre le déserteur. C'était tout.

Le mur commença à s'assombrir de plus en plus et Sasuke devina que la nuit tombait. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre à l'horizontale quand le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure qui se déverrouille se fit entendre. Il ouvrit un œil, fixant la porte qui ne tarderait à s'ouvrir. En un long grincement, le battant recula et laissa apparaître deux silhouettes. Après s'être habitué à la vive lumière, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grands qu'accoutumée.

Il reconnaissait facilement l'Hokage ainsi que sa poitrine démesurément grande, mais le vue d'un ombre plus nonchalante et masculine ainsi que surmontée d'une touffe le ramena des années en arrière.

La vue de son ancien professeur ne le choqua pas plus que ça, c'était vrai. Il s'attendait à ce que l'Hokage fasse ça à un moment où un autre, que ce soit avec Kakashi ou Sakura. Seulement, c'était vrai que de voir un visage aussi familier après tellement de temps le perturbait légèrement.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé, excepté quelques rides en plus au coin des yeux. Sinon, rien de différent. Toujours la veste de chuunin ainsi que le hitai-ate de Konoha, cachant son œil droit, ainsi que son habituel masque recouvrant tout le bas de son visage.

L'homme s'avança, laissant Tsunade derrière. Après un bref examen du déserteur définitivement trop pâle à son goût, il prit la parole:

« Te voir ainsi m'étonne beaucoup. Mais après tout, la prison change chaque homme et les Uchiha n'échappent pas à la règle. »

Presque naturellement, Sasuke ne fut pas plus vexé que ça par la remarque. Il savait que le jounin ne disait pas ça méchamment, mais que c'était plutôt sa façon de commencer la conversation. En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

Certes, Kakashi n'était pas là pour le rendre de haut et lui arracher des informations, mais il ne dirait rien. Tsunade essayait de le prendre par les sentiments en le faisant venir, mais ça ne marcherait pas. Il respectait l'homme, mais ne lui dirait rien.

Comme s'il analysait ses pensées, Kakashi se tourna en direction de sa supérieure.

« Pouvez-vous sortir? Je pense qu'il y aura plus de chances qu'il parle si vous n'êtes pas là. »

La blonde hésita un peu, mais finit par opiner et sortit de la cellule.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à se fixer de leurs pupilles sombres et impassibles. En un petit soupir, le jounin lâcha en premier et vint prendre une chaise placée dans un coin de la pièce pour s'assoir face aux barreaux.

« Sauske, tu sais pourquoi je suis là. »

Le silence lui répondit et il continua:

« Je suis sensé t'interroger. Au nom de l'Hokage qui en a assez que tu restes silencieux. Certes, c'est en partie pour elle que je fais ça, mais je suis aussi en quête de réponses. Alors je te demande de bien vouloir enfin nous dire la vérité. »

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui lança une œillade qui signifiait un refus catégorique. Kakashi soupira:

« Alors je vais devoir refaire comme quand tu avais douze ans? Je t'avoue que j'espérais que tu aurais mûri, en sept ans. »

À nouveau le silence intersidéral lui répondit.

« Peut-être devrais-je à nouveau faire le gendarme, quand tu te battais avec Naruto et qu'il fallait vous séparer. Je ne pense pas que te faire rester assis durant trois heures avec une livre sur la tête serait très judicieux, mais sait-on jamais. »

Cette fois, l'œil de l'Uchiha se fit plus blasé et le jounin se mit à rire.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante. Toujours aussi peu d'humour, hein... C'est quelque chose de classique aux Uchiha, il fut croire. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. L'homme masqué murmura:

« Sasuke, dis-moi pourquoi tu as libéré Hidan. »

« Je ne l'ai pas libéré. »

L'Hatake retint un sursaut en entendant la voix de l'Uchiha pour la première fois depuis quatre ans et resta de marbre, poursuivant:

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-on trouvé sa bague sur toi? »

« Je ne l'ai pas libéré. » répéta Sasuke.

Il ne voulait pas que son ancien maître s'imagine des choses. Il disait à haute voix ce qui était évident et qu'il se devait de contredire, mais il ne parlait pas pour autant. Il parlerait à Tsumujikaze ou à Naruto, personne d'autre.

« Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que tu as fait. »

Le regard ébène se planta dans l'œil unique de Kakashi.

« Je ne l'ai pas libéré. »

« Comment veux-tu qu'on te libère, si tu ne dis rien? Réfléchis, Sasuke. » il commença à devenir suppliant, ce qui ne plut pas à Sasuke. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça. Tu seras libre si tu me la dis. »

« Je serais confiné dans le village, pas libre. »

« Et alors? Cela rendrait heureux beaucoup de gens, tu le sais. »

« Sauf moi. »

L'homme masqué soupira:

« Sauf toi. Mais la vie dans Konoha n'est-elle pas mieux que celle d'un prisonnier? »

Le silence résonna.

« Je ne l'ai pas libéré. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà comment se finit ce chapitre 15... J'espère qu'il vous a plu! :)<p>

Je vous laisse sur une fin assez obscure, c'est vrai... Mais si j'avais rajouté les deux minutes qui suivent, tout le monde aurait râlé, alors JE COUPE! :D

Pour cette parenthèse, je voudrais faire un point sur les review qui m'ont été postées dans le précédent chapitre:

Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes, je réponds à tous vos commentaires :) Seulement, il y a un point à éclaircir: beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'ils avaient adoré le chapitre précédent. Mais je fais mon Mea culpa, ceci n'est pas dû à moi.

Sans ma très chère bêta, ceci serait resté à l'état de l'horreur qu'il était et je ne pense pas que vous auriez autant aimé. Sans elle rien ne serait pareil alors s'il vous plaît, complimentez moi si l'envie vous en plaît, mais faites-le à elle aussi! :) Elle mérite d'avoir son lot de félicitations :)

Prochain chapitre: tank, tanner, tant, tantôt ou tangente. J'ai une préférence pour ce dernier ^0^ (Dans la liste, il y avait Tapette, mais j'ai pas osé le mettre XD)

Bref... À dans une semaine! :)

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist: **

Bon Iver - album For Emma, Forever

Guns N' Roses - Knocking on heavens doors

The Cramberries - Zombie

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Réponse au reviews anonymes:**

Irill: °_° Merde... Je suis désolée XD Vraiment confuse, mais en même temps j'ai eu un fou rire... Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part 'merde' ^^ J'espère ne pas t'avoir vexé... (il faut dire que souvent, ce sont des filles qui lisent des fanfictions, qui plus est des SasuNaru...)

B-rabbit: Pour ta review, j'y ai en partie répondu plus haut... Je suis contente que tu le considère comme un de tes préférés, mais tout cela est dû à Aile d'argent :)

lili: Je sais, mais le principe d'une fanfiction est que je puisse inventer ce que je veux ^^ Et puis, c'est qu'un détail.

Je réponds à toutes les personnes qui me mettent une review! :) Alors n'hésitez pas, que vous soyiez en anonyme ou inscrit(e)! :)


	17. Chapter 16: Tantôt

Salut tout le monde!

Avant toutes choses... JE VOUS AIME!

Non, je ne suis pas bourrée, vous me prenez pour qui? Je suis juste... HEUREUSE! :D

En effet, j'ai dépassé les 10.000 hits! Franchement, ça me fait méga-méga-méga plaisir... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le fanart pour les 5.000 hits hier... J'en ai une petite larme à l'œil.

En tout cas, merci à tous. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, vous lecteurs qui me donnez envie de continuer chaque jours avec vos belles reviews :) Vraiment, vous êtes les meilleurs!

Bon, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire un fanart pour cette fois... Alors je me suis contentée de ce chapitre, qui contient quelque chose qui devrait vous faire TRES TRES plaisir... J'attends vos réactions x)

Bref... J'ai inauguré une nouvelle façon d'écrire mon chapitre et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup :)

J'explique: Moi et ma chère bêta avons remarqué que le début de mes chapitres étaient souvent moins bons que la fin, alors que c'est ce que je travaille le plus... ALORS! J'ai rien écrit de la semaine... J'ai simplement écrit les dialogues et quelques indications, puis ai tout réécrit samedi soir... Et franchement, ça m'a simplifié la vie à un point pas possible... ^^ Je pensais que peut-être, je devrais poster le lundi si ça me prenait trop de temps mais finalement c'est bon :D

Dites-moi si vous voyez une différence!

Bref, c'est pas tout mais vous êtes là pour lire...

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour son merveilleux manga Naruto...

Rating T pour Shônen Ai implicite ainsi que combats qui peuvent être sanglants.

Bêta lecture faite par ma chère et talentueuse Aile d'argent! (tonnerre d'applaudissements)

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span> : Tantôt

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait déjà depuis plus d'une journée. Pas d'un petit crachin matinal, non, mais bel et bien d'un puissant orage d'été. Durant plusieurs semaines, la chaleur s'était faite étouffante et les habitants du pays du feu s'étaient plaints de l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait en permanence. Pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, le ciel se pliait à leur volonté: ils eurent une pluie bien froide et violente, sans une once de vent. Idéal pour hydrater les récoltes asséchées… A cause de la tempête, tous les oiseaux et animaux forestiers s'étaient enfuis ou réfugiés dans leur terrier. Seul le son de la pluie martelant la végétation environnante se faisait entendre. L'odeur forte et riche des feuilles humides flottait dans tout le territoire. Le ciel noir s'assombrissait d'heures en heures et tout portait à croire que les précipitations ne s'arrêteraient pas de sitôt. Tout était calme. De temps à autre, les fines branches de la cime des arbres se balançaient au rythme de la pluie. Soudain les feuilles au sol se soulevèrent.<p>

Une silhouette aux couleurs orange et noires fusait dans l'immensité de la forêt du Pays du Feu, slalomant si rapidement entre les arbres qu'un civil n'y aurait vu qu'un simple coup vent. Sous ses pieds, les feuilles s'enfonçaient dans la terre boueuse. Le bruit incessant de la pluie qui tombait en fracas sur les arbres empêchait qui que ce soit de percevoir les pas pressés et haletants du jeune ninja qui n'avait pas ralenti depuis six heures.

Ses mèches blondes, retenus par son bandeau protecteur, s'étaient foncé sous les gouttes impétueuses du ciel et s'aplatissaient sur son crâne. Aussi, régulièrement, il dû secouer furieusement la tête pour se débarrasser de cette masse d'eau comme le ferait un chat mouillé. Aussi, son visage était encadré par trois paires de cicatrices, réaffirmant son aspect félin, sur lesquelles roulaient par dizaines des sillons de pluie qui s'insinuaient par la suite dans son col. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche était tordue en une moue concentrée - sans doute faisait-il attention à ne pas glisser - . Elle s'entrouvrait parfois pour révéler une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées qui venaient mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité. Malgré son piteux état, ses deux perles bleues fixaient l'horizon, déterminées.

Naruto Uzumaki, Tsumujikaze, le futur Hokage, le héros de Konoha.

Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête, ressassant sans cesse les événements qui s'était déroulé à Suna la veille.

Mais quelle idée de suivre les conseils de Gaara... Il avait été tellement énervé par ses piques qu'il avait démarré au quart de tour et avait fait une promesse qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Malgré sa forte envie de cogner son ami, il ne pouvait ignorer cette envie qui continuait de lui visser les entrailles. Il pourrait enfin parler à Sasuke et comprendre la situation. Mais il avait terriblement peur de cette discussion. Ces deux idées contradictoires le taraudaient, ce depuis son départ, et cette incapacité à pouvoir se décider commençait sérieusement à le mettre à bout. Et puis, cette phrase... cette phrase qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier…

_« Un ami est unique, on ne peut pas le remplacer. »_

Bondissant sur des branches assez basses par prudence, il monta le plus haut possible afin d'évaluer la distance qui lui restait jusqu'au village. Il mit sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux de la pluie et commença à inspecter l'horizon. À plus d'un kilomètre au nord-est, il aperçut les falaises qui entouraient Konoha et s'élança dans leur direction.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivait aux portes de sa ville natale. Finalement, la pluie avait du bon; ainsi personne ne remarquerait son arrivée.

Avec de grandes foulées, il traversa l'avenue principale, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la tour de l'Hokage qui se détachait au loin ainsi que la lumière émanant du bureau principal. Il enjamba une flaque d'eau et éclaboussa violemment les alentours. Il fut encore plus trempé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Son village lui paraissait vide, trop calme. Un silence mortel planait depuis qu'il était entré. Au même titre que dans la forêt, seul le son des gouttes qui ricochaient sur les vitres et le sol résonnait. La nuit était enfin tombée, et sa seule source de luminosité venait des rares réverbères installés ça et là au coin de quelques rues. La lune et les étoiles étaient cachées par des nuages de pluie.

La nuit, l'eau, le froid… Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

Il sauta rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre entrouverte du bureau de la cinquième Hokage.

Il leva un sourcil sceptique en s'apercevant que personne n'était endormi sur les papiers qui jonchaient le bureau. Où se trouvait cette fichue femme? Il était venu jusqu'ici, enfin résolu à entrer dans la prison et parler à son meilleur ami, et voilà que personne n'était ici pour lui donner une autorisation d'entrée!

Pris de colère, et surtout par manque de patience, il se mis à chercher du regard un rouleau qui lui permettrait d'écrire une fausse autorisation, tout en ouvrant les tiroirs pour mettre la main sur le tampon d'authentification. Il repéra un parchemin posé sur le coin du meuble et s'en empara, ainsi que de la plume de sa supérieure.

Et son mouvement resta en suspend.

_Moi Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage, j'autorise Naruto Uzumaki, jounin immatriculé 672, à accéder à la cellule 461._

Elle lui avait déjà écrit une autorisation...

Un petit sourire éclaircit son visage et il referma le papier, ressortant immédiatement du bâtiment malgré la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

Il fut face aux gardes en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait pensé et eut soudainement un gros instant de doute. Comment lui expliquer sa présence? Comment lui faire cracher le morceau? Comment rester calme? Comment rester indifférent face à ses deux yeux perçants ?

Il prit une grande respiration et rentra dans l'antichambre de la cellule, avant de se figer.

« Baa-chan? »

Avachie contre le mur en béton, elle respirait la fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et de grosses cernes ornaient son visage. Il lui restait même une trace d'encre provenant d'un document sur lequel elle s'était certainement endormie. Ses grands yeux noisettes restèrent dans le vague quelques secondes - il venait de la réveiller - puis elle se remit à toute vitesse sur ses pieds en criant son nom. La blonde resta immobile quelques secondes avant de voir le regard de Naruto fixé sur la porte. Ses pupilles firent l'aller-retour entre le jinchuuriki et ce qui les séparait de l'Uchiha, et elle demanda prudemment:

« Tu es ici pour Sasuke? »

Son ton laissait filtrer qu'elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié et elle avait raison de le faire, pensa Naruto. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il hocha la tête et elle se retourna pour ouvrir la lourde porte blindée. Une voix sortie de l'obscurité résonna dans la pièce.

**« Je ne l'ai pas libéré. »**

Le cœur de Naruto se serra en entendant _cette _voix. Bien qu'il n'était parti que depuis un mois il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Elle lui avait manqué.

Cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline lui fit oublier la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles et il fit un pas, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La salle était sombre, seule une faible lumière provenant de l'extérieur l'éclairait en se répercutant sur le mur. Au centre se trouvait la cellule, entourée de barreaux. Il remarqua que ceux du milieu étaient neufs ainsi que le sol à ses pieds et se rappela honteusement de la façon dont il était entré dans la pièce il y a plus d'un mois.

Dans son analyse, ses yeux tombèrent sur deux lacs abyssaux.

Étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas hostiles. Il avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux et ses paupières tremblaient. Une vague de crainte les traversèrent et Naruto déglutit.

Il était tout simplement incapable de détourner ses yeux. Le bleu dans le noir, ils restaient accrochés, s'abreuvant de la présence de l'autre par son simple regard.

Sasuke, le visage indéchiffrable, détailla le visage de Naruto. Le visage de l'adolescent de treize ans qu'il avait connu se superposait à celui de l'adulte.

Naruto sentit sa fréquence cardiaque s'accélérer et sa sueur se glacer sur son front.

Kakashi se retourna pour fixer son élève, surpris de son apparition soudaine. Il remarqua qu'il ne lui prêtait absolument pas attention et commença à reculer, son regard alternant entre l'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki qui ne semblaient pas prêts à bouger d'un pouce. Il poussa un petit soupir et murmura :

« Je vous laisse ensemble, les jeunes... »

Naruto sembla reprendre vie et se tourna vers l'homme masqué qui ne fit que refermer la porte et les laisser seuls.

L'Anbu se replaça face à son meilleur ami, le regard cette fois tourné en direction du sol. Il sentait les yeux du brun sur son visage et il fut pris de rougeurs incontrôlées. Lentement, il s'assit sur la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait son sensei juste avant.

Des fragments de souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourquoi ses yeux le hantaient autant?

Il les avait connus moqueurs, emplis de mépris, indifférents... Mais jamais aussi implorants qu'il y a un mois. Même quand il tombait dans ses bras, à l'orée de la mort même quand il venait de lui sauver la vie suite à une attaque de Gaara.

Le silence lourd de sous-entendu planait et il se sentait perdre la tête. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais quoi? Cette situation le pétrifiait... Il voulait connaître la vérité, mais paradoxalement, la craignait plus que tout. Il releva faiblement son visage en direction de celui du déserteur et fut frappé par ce qu'il trouva dans ces prunelles.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il serait prêt à répondre. Il attendait juste qu'il prenne la parole. Naruto prit son courage à deux mains. Il ferma ses paupières deux secondes, serra ses poings et se lança enfin. Il n'eut même pas à préparer quoi que ce soi, les mots se jaillirent hors de sa bouche sans qu'il réfléchisse.

« J'avais décidé d'effacer ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois de ma mémoire. Je tentais de me persuader que je ne pensais plus à toi, que c'était fini mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. »

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de poursuivre, sentant son cœur sur le point de jaillir hors de sa poitrine tandis qu'il continuait de fixer le ciment gris:

« Venir ici a été très dur, alors je ne te poserai la question qu'une seule fois et je te jure que si tu n'y répond pas, je te tue tout de suite de mes propres mains. »

Dehors, le son des gouttes d'eau qui ricochaient combla le silence et Naruto appuya ses poings un peu plus fortement sur ses genoux :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, bordel? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » affirma-t-il du tac au tac.

Naruto se leva brusquement, le fixant de ses pupilles en furie et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Sasuke passa une main au travers des barreaux de sa cellule pour le bloquer dans son avancée.

« Calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer. C'est un malentendu. »

« Un malentendu? ! » explosa le blond « Eh ben explique directement ton malentendu, au lieu de me répondre des conneries pareilles! 'Rien fait'? » il retint un ricanement « Rien que de te rendre chez les Nara est quelque chose, alors n'y va pas par quatre chemin et explique moi tout de suite! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et siffla, reprenant son attitude de Uchiha:

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Uzumaki. »

Les lèvres de Naruto se pincèrent, et il répliqua rageusement :

« T'es pas en position de réclamer, Sasuke, alors répond à ma question. »

Sasuke se tut, comprenant que Naruto était sérieux et se mis à déballer :

« Je me suis effectivement rendu dans la forêt des Nara. Ce que je voulais, c'était quelque chose qui appartenait à Hidan. »

« La bague? »

« Ouais, le San. » précisa t-il « Les bagues de l'Akatsuki ont toutes une spécificité bien à elles. Celle d'Itachi était reliée à son dojutsu et celle de Hidan avait une particularité dont j'avais vraiment besoin. Je lui ai parlé, j'ai pris le San et suis partit. Une journée plus tard, des escouades me sont tombées dessus et Tsumujikaze a fini par m'arrêter. »

Le poing de Naruto partit et il frappa les barreaux, menaçant.

« Ne ment pas. La bague d'un membre de l'Akatsuki ne peut être enlevée qu'avec son consentement, ou sa mort. »

« Oui, c'est exact. » acquiesça Sasuke.

« Et tu va me dire qu'il te l'a donnée, comme ça? »

Sentant des sous-entendus qui ne lui plurent pas, Sasuke répliqua:

« Ne joue pas au crétin, Dobe. À quoi me sert mon Sharingan, à ton avis? »

Naruto s'immobilisa, levant un sourcil méfiant:

« Hein? »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi stupide... » soupira le brun. Il développa en voyant le blond qui s'apprêtait à s'énerver à cause de l'insulte: « Bien sûr qu'il a essayé de me faire chanter, me disant qu'il me la donnerait si je le libérais et l'aidais à tuer Nara. » il secoua la tête, dépité. « Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie disparu pendant trois ans? J'ai développé mon doujutsu, et essayé de copier une technique de genjutsu très puissante, nommée Izanagi. Je n'ai pas réussi à la parfaire complètement, mais ça a suffit pour manipuler Hidan. »

Naruto fut totalement pétrifié par la découverte, tant ceci lui paraissait soudainement si logique. Seulement, un détail qui lui avait échappé lui revint en mémoire :

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit dès le début! »

« J'aurais voulu, » s'agaça Sasuke « mais Tsumujikaze s'est occupé de me tabasser consciencieusement! »

« T'avais qu'à me le dire plus tôt! » rétorqua t-il, furieux.

« Pour ça, il aurait fallu que ce soit toi qui me pourchasse et pas Tsumujikaze, Usuratonkachi! »

« Comme si ça changeait quelque chose! » s'exaspéra Naruto « Il... Si tu lui avait dit dès que tu l'avait croisé, ou encore trois ans plus tôt, je-... on aurait pu t'aider! À Konoha, t'aurais pu apprendre cet Iza-machin chose! T'as disparu trois ans, pour des clous? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu retourner à Konoha, Naruto. »

Il y eut un long silence de plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles le jinchuuriki se sentit sur le point d'exploser et d'à nouveau aller détruire le visage du déserteur :

« 'Je', 'Moi', 'Je'! T'as que ces mots à la bouche! Tu veux jouer à ça? Eh bien d'accord, _moi je_ voulais que tu reviennes! »

« J'ai encore le droit de vivre comme je le souhaite, veux-tu. » siffla le brun.

Les sourcils froncés, Naruto répondit sèchement :

« Eh bien plus cette fois. Grâce à moi, t'es en vie, alors tu resteras à Konoha. »

« Grâce à toi? » s'exclama Sasuke « Ne me fait pas rire, c'est Tsumujikaze qui a obtenu ceci du conseil. Ne t'attribue pas les mérites de ton ami. »

Le blond soupira longuement, passant une main stressée dans ses cheveux :

« Oh! T'es chiant! » suite à ceci, une merveilleuse idée lui vint à l'esprit, et il ajouta: « Tu sais quoi, on va tout simplifier, dès maintenant! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil sceptique en voyant Naruto faire le signe de la chèvre. Il y eut un son de transformation, et un homme brun habillé en Anbu qu'il connaissait bien apparut sous les yeux à présent écarquillés du jeune Uchiha. Naruto prit rapidement le masque dans sa pochette d'arme et le posa sur son visage, criant :

« T'es content maintenant? C'est moi Tsumujikaze! »

Sasuke fut paralysé par la surprise, son sang battant violemment dans ses veines. Naruto, toujours perdu dans sa colère et ne se rendant pas compte de la gravité de la situation, continua :

« Aaah! Ce que tu m'énerves! Tu pouvais pas rester silencieux deux secondes, tu n'étais pas sensé savoir qui j'étais! »

Et l'impensable se produisit. Les yeux n'ayant jamais été aussi grands ouverts -un paradoxe pour un Uchiha- , Sasuke balbutia ces quelques mots.

« Anbu, toi? ... Tu plaisantes, j'espère? »

Naruto croisa ses bras, sifflant et fier de son effet

« Je suis le futur Hokage, et j'ai bien le niveau requis pour être Anbu, Teme. »

Le déserteur passa une main dans les cheveux, toujours éberlué par la situation.

« Tu te moques de moi? C'était toi? ! »

L'atmosphère s'était détendue. Et cela fit chaud au cœur de Naruto, qui eut l'impression pendant un court instant, de retrouver la complicité qu'il partageait avec son ancien coéquipier. Ainsi que leurs joutes verbales.

« Non, c'était le pape! » ironisa le blond « Que veux-tu de plus, tu n'es pas content? Et puis c'est toi l'imbécile, tu m'as bien vu faire un Rasengan, non? »

« Du n'importe quoi... » murmura t-il, une main devant la bouche. « Un raté pareil... »

« Je t'emmerde, Sasuke! »

La porte derrière Naruto s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître Tsunade qui cria :

« Les gosses, vous allez arrêter de- ! » elle s'arrêta une seconde, son regard s'était figé sur Tsumujikaze qui avait pris la place de son ninja préféré: « NARUTO! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et deux claques volèrent, faisant voler le masque de renard dans la pièce « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça? Les Anbu ne doivent pas se dévoiler! »

« Il voulait pas me croire! » tenta-t-il de se justifier puérilement.

Et comme pour arranger la situation, Kakashi choisit cet instant pour pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce, levant les mains en guise d'apaisement.

« Allez, allez les jeunes, ne hurlez pas, les gardes commencent à s'inquié- »

Il s'arrêta, stupéfait. Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

« Tsu? »

« KAKASHI-SENSEI! IL NE FALLAIT PAS ENTRER! » hurla le blond.

« Que ? Tu es...? » _S'il se mettait à son tour à perdre l'usage de la parole __pensa ironiquement_ Naruto.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire! » s'énerva Sasuke. Il releva son visage en direction de l'Hokage qui continuait d'enguirlander l'Anbu et perdit tout contenance. « Et vous, arrêtez de hurler! »

« Mais quel imbécile! » fit Tsunade en continuant de taper l'Uzumaki sur la tête « Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile! »

« Naruto, tu es Anbu...? » murmura Kakashi, un doigt levé en direction du blond qui essayait d'échapper aux poings de la blonde.

Il serra les poings et poussa un cri colossal:

« ARRÊTEZ DE ME HURLER DESSUUUUUUS! »

* * *

><p>A plusieurs kilomètres de Konoha, un groupe de trois ninjas marchaient lentement malgré la pluie qui leur tombait dessus. Ils ne parlaient pas et se regardaient encore moins. Un éternuement bruyant vint troubler le calme ambiant.<p>

« Tu ne pourrais pas te moucher? » pesta Karui.

« Désolé, mes mouchoirs sont entièrement trempés... » Renifla Omoi en guise de réponse « Je savais que j'aurais dû prévoir ça... Et maintenant, je vais attraper une grippe incurable. Et peut-être qu'ensuite- »

« Oui, oui, on connaît la chanson. » soupira t-elle.

Ils poursuivirent leur marche, tandis que leur chef, Samui, les fixait.

Le voyage en leur compagnie avait été extrêmement long. Quand il n'y avait pas de silence pesant, ses deux camarades ne cessaient de se bouffer le nez. Parfois c'était une remarque du ninja sur la poitrine de son amie, parfois c'était Karui qui s'énervait pour une raison x ou y. Samui aurait bien voulu les arrêter, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue : leurs disputes était le seul moyen de communication de ses deux coéquipiers.

« Mais Karui... » fit Omoi, innocent « Comment tu comptes persuader Naruto-kun de nous laisser ramener Uchiha à Kumo? »

La rousse se retourna, plissant sa lèvre supérieure :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Il expliqua :

« Eh bien, il ne risque pas d'accepter aussi facilement, et que tu le tabasse ne changera pas grand chose. T'as des vrais arguments? »

« Un ordre de Raikage-sama est suffisant! »

« Techniquement, non. Si l'Hokage refuse alors- »

Samui intervint, décidant que c'était le moment de couper leur conversation avant une énième altercation:

« Si Tsunade-sama refuse, Raikage-dono a décidé de résoudre ce problème facilement. Il ordonnera une réunion des cinq Kage pour décider du sort de Uchiha Sasuke. »

Les deux ninjas s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent en sa direction. Elle ajouta :

« Mais il risque malgré tout de ne pas nous accueillir gentiment si on revient sans résultats. »

Ils frissonnèrent, et se remirent à marcher en silence.

« On arrive près de Konoha. » remarqua Samui.

« J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en miettes cette fois-ci... » murmura Omoi.

Ils arrivèrent du côté des falaises de Konoha, leur permettant de voir le village endormi à leurs pieds.

Karui fit un rapide réflexion sur la laideur de ces visages gravés dans la pierre et ils se rendirent à la porte du village. Au poste de garde, ils trouvèrent un chuunin avachi sur la table et ronflant allègrement. Il ne dormit pas très longtemps puisque qu'une Karui sur les nerfs le réveilla d'un bon coup de poing.

Sonné, Kotetsu bailla et prit le rouleau que lui tendait Samui, plongeant au passage son regard dans son décolleté plongeant. Sa vérification terminée, il leur dit que tout était en ordre mais qu'ils ne pourraient pas être reçus par l'Hokage.

« Pour quelle raison? » demanda sèchement la colérique kumoise.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais elle est rentrée dans la prison il y a plus d'une heure et n'en est pas ressortie... Vous devrez attendre qu'elle ressorte. » ajouta t-il

En entendant le mot prison, ils prirent immédiatement un regard un peu plus intéressé. Omoi s'approcha de sa camarade et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Tu penses que c'est Sasuke Uchiha? »

« Il faudrat qu'on vérifie... »

Samui les arrêta immédiatement, chuchotant à son tour sous le regard interloqué de Kotetsu.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Le principe de notre venue est d'essayer de négocier avec diplomatie. S'introduire de force dans un bâtiment sécurisé n'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, dépités, et prirent la décision de se rendre à l'auberge en attendant afin de pouvoir se reposer. Karui pesta une dernière fois contre la pluie et ils disparurent dans les rues.

* * *

><p>Dans la prison de Konoha, cellule 461, la situation était toujours aussi confuse. Il avait fallu le renfort de plusieurs clones afin de calmer la Godaime qui semblait bien décidée à provoquer une commotion cérébrale chez le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Naruto était à présent en train de s'excuser platement à Kakashi pour lui avoir menti durant toutes ces années. Le jounin gêné mais toujours sous le coup de la surprise se contenta de secouer la main et de lui assurer que ce n'était rien. Il ajouta qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter, vu tous les indices qui étaient à sa portée toutes ces années.<p>

Restant spectateur à toute cette pagaille, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela.

Il rongeait son frein depuis que les trois ninja de Konoha parlaient de lui comme s'il était absent, mais à ces mots, Sasuke repensa aux mensonges de Tsumujikaze, au fait que lui-même aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait remarqué un tas de détails troublants, mais jamais il n'avait fait le lien.

Leurs voix similaires, le même style de combat, la même affinité de chakra, la même gaieté, la même amitié. Il voulait ne pas y croire, mais ça lui sembla si évident à présent qu'il ne pu que se taire et fixer Naruto de loin.

Jamais il aurait cru que ce ninja maladroit de treize ans serait si doué en mensonges. Auparavant, il suffisait de lui poser une simple question lourde de sens, et le bobard s'affichait en gros sur son front.

Cependant, il semblait différent du Naruto qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Il portait la même tenue, mais avait grandi de quelques centimètres. Ses épaules étaient plus carrées. Mais il avait toujours le même teint hâlé, les mêmes cheveux blonds en bataille remontés par son hitai-ate, et ses cicatrices ornaient toujours fièrement ses joues. Le plus troublant était ses yeux céruléens, presque trop bleus et remplis d'une maturité qu'il ne lui connaissait que très peu.

L'enfant bruyant et colérique était devenu un bel homme au regard mûr mais avait gardé quelques traits juvéniles, notamment son visage rond et rayonnant.

Sa joie était commutative. Quand il riait il sentait son cœur se réchauffer. Et il ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer à leur tour – si cette grimace en coin s'apparentait à un sourire chez les Uchiha.

Trois ans durant, il avait vécu avec la mort et avait erré de pays en pays, les repaires d'Orochimaru étant ses seuls refuges. Et là, il se retrouvait à Konoha avec face à lui la seule personne qui lui donnait l'impression de vivre, de se sentir plus humain. Bien que même sous la torture, il ne l'aurait avoué, avec lui il se sentait à sa place. Peu importait sa condition de prisonnier, peu importait qu'il ait été cet Anbu ; il n'arrivait pas à le lui en vouloir. Tout ce qui comptait... C'était cet instant de sérénité, ce bonheur qui le chatouillait au creux de sa gorge, cette scène si familière et qu'il voudrait faire durer toujours.

Mais c'est bien connu, le bonheur est éphémère et il suffit d'un battement de cil pour qu'il se dissipe et que la réalité lui revienne.

Semblant se rappeler de la présence de son meilleur ami, Naruto se retourna vers le brun emprisonné et frissonna en retrouvant le masque de froideur habituel sur les traits de Sasuke. Après un instant d'hésitation, il dit:

« Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, je vous retrouve dans quelques minutes dehors... »

Ils se retournèrent en direction de l'Uchiha et acquiescèrent doucement. L'Hokage adressa une dernière œillade à Naruto avant de refermer la porte et de les laisser seuls. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et le son de la pluie en dehors du village se fit à nouveau entendre. Le blond soupira :

« Je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être d'autre chose à me demander ou bien simplement des insultes à me lancer... »

Immédiatement, les prunelles sombres du déserteur se détournèrent, boudeuses, et Naruto sourit en coin :

« Ah? Dans ce cas, je m'en vais? »

Il resta à le fixer encore quelques secondes avant de reculer et de se diriger vers la porte. Urgente, la voix de Sasuke l'interrompit, plus froide que jamais :

« Parce que tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça? ! »

Naruto leva un sourcil moqueur :

« Je t'ai posé la question, Teme. »

Un temps passa, durant lequel ils se fusillèrent du regard. Sasuke plissa les yeux et demanda:

« Tu te fais passer pour Tsumujikaze depuis le début? »

« Si tu insinues que j'aurais essayé de prendre sa place d'une manière ou d'un autre, la réponse est non. C'était moi, à l'instant où j'ai vu l'insigne Uchiha dans son dos et que je t'ai reconnu en tant que Nokoribi. »

Sasuke se renfrogna, ce qui ravit le blond :

« Je comprend que ça t'irrite, mais ne le prend pas mal. »

« Je ne suis pas irrité. » riposta t-il.

« Dans ce cas, quoi? Tu es vexé de ne pas avoir compris? »

Le brun lui lança un regard blasé, puis marmonna :

« Je me demande juste si j'aurais su la vérité un jour, ou si tu aurais continué cette mascarade. »

Naruto reprit son sérieux et répondit :

« J'aurais continué. » le visage du brun s'assombrit « Je ne me cachais pas pour toi, Sasuke, mais parce que c'est mon travail: je suis un ninja sans nom et sans visage travaillant exclusivement au service de l'Hokage. Seule une personne autre que Tsunade sait qui je suis et c'est parce qu'elle est digne de confiance. Toi, tu vagabondais dans chaque pays et je ne te voyais qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines. Déjà que Tsunade me faisait la gueule, elle aurait vraiment explosé si je t'avais dit qui je suis. Tu vois déjà bien comment elle a réagi il y a une dizaines de minutes. »

« Si tu le dis. » accorda Sasuke.

Naruto fut assez content de sa réponse. Il savait que Sasuke n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait raison, alors cette simple affirmation lui suffit à comprendre.

« Bref, Tsunade ainsi que son sermon m'attendent. » il lança un dernier regard au prisonnier « À plus Sasuke. »

« Attends. »

Il s'immobilisa, restant dos à son ami.

« Est-ce que c'était vrai pour ma réinsertion au village? »

Naruto sourit.

« Oui. » assura-il « En fait, même si le Conseil n'a fait que me mentir, je n'en ai cure: tu restes ici. Moi, Sakura-chan et les autres, on a attendu plus de sept ans. On est pas près de te lâcher. »

Sasuke sentit quelque chose se réchauffer à nouveau à l'intérieur de lui, et Naruto sourit puis sortit enfin de la pièce.

Le déserteur soupira, tandis qu'il se retrouvait enfin seul. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la petite fenêtre au coin de sa cellule et cette fois, il ne put plus se leurrer, c'était indéniable:

Un véritable sourire venait d'orner son visage.

* * *

><p>Au fin fond du Pays de l'eau, dans un bâtiment caché sous un lac se tenait une assemblée assez archaïque. A cause de l'humidité ambiante qui régnait dans ce pays, les murs de pierre étaient sans cesse recouverts de mousse et une odeur de moisissure, qui soulèverait le cœur de n'importe qui, planait en permanence. Quelques flaques d'eau croupies depuis des jours trempaient le sol, de l'eau gouttait du plafond sans discontinuer:<p>

Une voix d'outre-tombe résonna dans la pièce principale:

« Alors Deidara est bel et bien introuvable. »

Un homme ressemblant vaguement à une plante répondit:

« Oui. On a fouillé toute la zone, impossible de retrouver sa trace. »

Trois autres hologrammes accompagnaient les deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux, aux yeux violets marmonna:

« Et avec ton œil bizarre, tu ne peux pas le trouver, comme Pain? »

L'homme masqué répondit:

« En effet, le Rinnegan est un dojutsu parfait, qui permet en temps normal de tout voir sans aucun angle mort. Cependant, pour qu'il puisse marcher il aurait fallu que vous soyez six. Avec notre nouvel arrivant, nous sommes cinq mais il en manque encore un... Et on pourra retrouver Deidara. »

« Mouais, c'est compliqué tout ça. » marmotta t-il.

« La ferme, Hidan. »

« Tu veux goûter à ma malédiction, Kakuzu? »

Kakuzu soupira longuement.

« Nous sommes immortels, je te le rappelle. Et sans moi, tu serais encore au fond de ce fossé. »

Hidan émit une onomatopée vulgaire :

« Tu parles, c'est Zetsu qui m'en a sorti... Enfin, après que Uchiha soit parti. »

L'œil visible de l'Uchiha se plissa.

« D'ailleurs, avez-vous de ses nouvelles? »

Le côté noir de Zetsu répondit :

« **Aucune. Il a disparu, encore une fois.** »

Un silence plana, durant lequel un petit écoulement d'eau provenant du plafond se fit entendre.

« Je vois... Peu importe, je retourne au travail. Faites de même et trouvez Sasuke. »

Hidan intervint:

« Au fait, je viens d'arriver... C'est qui, ce nouveau? »

Madara s'immobilisa, puis tourna son sharingan en direction de l'immortel:

« Le grand Sannin, l'ermite aux crapauds Jiraiya. »

* * *

><p>Tsunade avait décidé de retourner dans son bureau avec Kakashi et Naruto, afin que ceux-ci lui disent ce qu'ils avaient réussi à apprendre. Kakashi resta silencieux, encore assez perturbé par la situation et n'ayant de toute façon aucune information à faire parvenir à sa supérieure. Elle vilipenda Naruto encore plusieurs minutes avant de finir par se lasser et de soupirer longuement.<p>

Cette situation la rassurait un peu. Finalement, tout ceci c'était mieux déroulé qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu et Sasuke n'était peut-être pas complètement coupable d'avoir libéré Hidan. Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie, ce serait long, mais il y avait une possibilité qu'il puisse finalement revenir au village. Un sourire illumina ses traits. La crise semblait être passée. Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient expliqués, compris et maintenant tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, elle espérait... C'est à cause de cette interrogation qui persistait dans crâne qu'elle demanda à Naruto, une fois son récit terminé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos de Sasuke? »

Il haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Elle roula des yeux, désabusée.

« Si tu passes ton temps à aller voir Sasuke en tant que Tsumujikaze, les gens te remarqueront forcément. Alors je te propose de rester au village, le temps que le cas de Sasuke soit résolu. » Par son ton, Naruto comprit qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait d'accord pour qu'il soit réintégré. Cela ne lui rappela que trop bien la sensation de trahison qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant la vérité, il y a un mois de cela. Elle cala sa mâchoire dans sa paume et ajouta d'une voix traînante: « Après, si tu veux continuer tes missions, libre à toi... »

Naruto hésita quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête tout en tournant ses yeux en direction de son ancien sensei:

« Non, évidemment que je reste. »

Elle sourit, semblant soulagée, et ajouta:

« Bien, et juste une dernière petite chose avant de sortir... »

Elle se leva, sous deux yeux azurs interrogateur et alla frapper une nouvelle fois le crâne d'un blond gémissant de douleur.

« Encore? ! » glapit-il.

« Non. » démentit-elle « Ça, c'est pour avoir piqué le rouleau d'autorisation d'entrée sur mon bureau. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, rougissant, puis baissa la tête :

« Désolé Baa-chan... »

Il sortit enfin, piteux, suivi de Kakashi. Ils marchèrent lentement en direction de la sortie quand le jounin posa une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant d'un geste. Il lui adressa un sourire.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Naruto. Même si j'avoue avoir été assez surpris... »

Il hocha la tête, penaud. Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire et il se recula, semblant soudainement beaucoup plus sur la défensive :

« Je vous retiens quand même... Vous avez tout de même cru que j'étais amoureux de Sasuke... »

L'homme aux cheveux gris cligna des yeux, puis se frotta la nuque ricanant:

« Bah, tu sais dans le contexte c'était vraiment- »

« Ne rêvez pas, c'est quand même de Sasuke dont vous parliez. » le coupa Naruto.

« Il n'a jamais semblé être très intéressé par la gente féminine... »

« J'ai dit stop! »

Il s'arrêta, riant.

« Oui, » reprit-il « ça fait du bien de te retrouver. »

Naruto acquiesça, mettant ses mains dans ses poches tout en continuant de marcher:

« Ouais... J'espère juste que Sasuke ne m'a pas menti encore une fois... »

Kakashi fixa son élève, désolé en voyant son visage respirait la tristesse.

« Tu sais, il a refusé de parler à tout le monde, que ce soit Tsunade-hime ou encore moi. Excepté toi, alors je ne pense pas qu'il ait menti. S'il le voulait, il aurait immédiatement dit ce mensonge à Tsunade-hime afin d'être libéré. »

Naruto sourit en coin et secoua la tête :

« Ça marche dans les deux sens, il aurait aussi pu dire la vérité à la vieille et tout aurait été réglé. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à voir dedans. »

« Tout, au contraire. » Naruto haussa ses sourcils « C'est mon analyse personnelle, mais je pense qu'il voulait d'abord te l'annoncer afin que tu cesses de lui en vouloir. »

Le blond ricana.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. »

« C'est mon opinion. » rappela Kakashi.

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête.

« Ouais... J'aimerai que ça soit ça, moi aussi. »

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Kakashi donna un petit coup de coude à son élève.

« N'empêche, Anbu... Quand je pense à ce gamin braillard qui se faisait avoir par un piège digne d'un primaire le jour de notre premier entraînement... »

«C'est du passé... » rigola le jinchuuriki, blasé.

« Et Sakura? » se rappela le jounin « Quand comptes-tu lui annoncer que l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé se trouve dans une de nos cellules? »

Kakashi remarqua à la réaction du blond qu'il avait posé la mauvaise question.

« Je ne sais pas... » admit-il « Je ne veux pas mettre trop de personnes au courant mais en même temps elle mérite de savoir et il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui le lui dise. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Kakahsi s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ça ne presse pas. Tu as beaucoup de choses à gérer, que ce soit à Konoha ou dans ta tête, mais tout doit rester clair. Surtout pour un Anbu, une mission tombera bien à un moment où un autre et tu devra rester concentré. Oh, et puis je ne t'apprends rien... Tu as déjà trois ans d'expérience, Tsumujikaze-san. » le taquina t-il.

Naruto rit, et fut coupé dans son élan par un ninja qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage, bien qu'il fût ruisselant de pluie. Il se retourna, un sourcil levé, mais continua de marcher en discutant avec son ancien professeur.

« Tsunade-sama! »

Le chuunin ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant sursauter l'Hokage. Elle releva la tête, s'apprêtant à s'endormir sur les dossiers et ronchonna une réponse. Puis elle se releva brusquement, mains plaquées sur son bureau et les yeux écarquillés. Sa stupeur passée, elle congédia le chuunin et se mordilla l'ongle du pouce.

« Encore une intrusion... Et des ninja envoyés par le Raikage? »

* * *

><p>D'habitude, les chapitres des fictions deviennent de plus en plus longs au fil du temps... Alors pourquoi les miens rétrécissent? T_T<p>

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon cadeau ? :D Est-ce que ça vous a étonné ? (J'espère... XD)

Bref, je pense que cette fois, sasunarufann n'aura pas de raisons de se plaindre... :D IL S'EN PASSE DES CHOSES, LA ! ^_^

Enfin, il est tard, je pense que je vais aller me lire quelques petites fictions avant d'aller enfin dormir 8_8

Chapitre suivant : lamenter, laminer ou lange... Et oui, je suis très sérieuse pour ce dernier mot :D

A la semaine prochaine! :) Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer!

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist :**

Tryö : Sortez-les, La Révolution, Les Extrêmes

James Blunt : You are beautiful

Red Hot Chili Peppers : Californication

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Chu : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait extrêmement plaisir :) Savoir si j'ai du talent ou bien seulement l'adoration de Naruto qui me travaille... Je ne sais pas XD J'espère que c'est la réponse A... Après tout, j'ai déjà écrit sur d'autres fandoms, même si c'est vrai que la qualité est réellement inférieure. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continuera de lire et que le suspens ne te tuera pas xO

Irill : Je suis contente que tu ne le prennes pas mal... XD Ce n'est absolument pas que tu ressemble à une fille quand tu écrives ou pas, c'est juste que j'ai tellement l'habitude que mes lecteurs soient des filles que... Voilà ^^ J'ai été prise au piège, maintenant je fais attention ^^ En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que le public masculin soit attiré par ma fiction. Sans doute est-ce le côté moins romantique que les autres fics? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas j'espère que cette fiction continuera de te plaire :)

B-rabbit: Elle sera sûrement très contente du compliment, je lui fais savoir immédiatement :) A la prochaine! :D

Merci aussi à lili pour sa review :)

**EDIT: Allez votez sur mon nouveau sondage qui s'intitule: Que faites vous si vous voyez un couple totalement improbable qui contient votre personnage favori? ... Je garde la raison de ce sondage ainsi que ma réponse pour moi XD**


	18. Chapter 17: Lamenter

Salut tout le monde! (tousse)

Désolée, Papy est un peu malade aujourd'hui... (éternue) Enfin, j'ai malgré tout posté mon chapitre j'espère que vous apprécierez! :)

Pour le titre de ce chapitre... J'ai eu une seconde de folie, alors j'ai décidé de mettre quelque chose qui n'avait RIEN à voir XD Enfin, juste un tout petit peu... Deux lignes en vérité.

Chapitre plutôt axé transition et humour, mais qui a plu à ma bêta qui aime les larmes et le sang: donc HOURRA! :D

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, pour le manga Naruto.

Bêta-lecture faite par Aile d'argent.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span>: Lamenter

* * *

><p>Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent de l'arrosoir et ricochèrent sur les pétales vermeilles. Kurenai poussa un soupire satisfait en constatant que ses coquelicots avaient reprit leurs couleurs chatoyantes et reposa son instrument.<p>

Le soleil était radieux, nimbant le village dans une lumière dorée. L'air était encore frais et humide. Il planait toujours une odeur d'herbe mouillée, bien que l'averse se soit enfin dissipée. Les villageois avaient enfin repris leurs activités et les rues baignaient à présent dans un bourdonnement incessant.

La jeune femme releva la tête en apercevant une petite tête brune dépasser de la fenêtre juxtaposée à la sienne. Une moue contrariée se peignit sur ses traits, et elle siffla:

« Hikaru, descends de là c'est dangereux. »

Il restait immobile, toujours plié au dessus du vide. Il semblait bien plus fasciné par le papillon qui voletait sous ses yeux que par la voix de Kurenai qui se fit plus autoritaire.

« Hikaru! » insista-t-elle.

Le garçon tourna un visage piteux en direction de sa mère, la scrutant de ses superbes yeux de chiot battu. Le cœur de la kunoichi se serra, mais elle poursuivit:

« Retourne dans le salon. »

Soudain, le pied sur lequel Hikaru se tenait en équilibre précaire glissa, et il bascula vers l'avant. Kurenai s'écarta vivement de la vitre, le cœur battant:

« Hika-! »

Mais il s'immobilisa soudainement, sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme. En baissant son regard, elle aperçut une ombre enroulée autour du pied de son fils et entendit un soupir.

« Je suis arrivé à temps... »

Elle remit Hikaru sur ses pieds et se retourna en direction de son invité surprise.

« Shikamaru! »

Le Nara relâcha son jutsu et le petit garçon profita de cet instant pour bondir dans ses bras tout en s'exclamant:

« Tonton Shikamaru! »

« Hikaru! » le réprimanda-t-elle, l'arrêtant dans sa course. « Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te pencher autant par la fenêtre? »

Celui-ci l'ignora royalement et la contourna, enserrant les jambes du nouveau venu de ses petits bras graciles. Il babilla avec enthousiasme:

« Tonton, dis, il est pas là le Monsieur à qui il faut pas dire qu'il est gros? »

Shikamaru s'esclaffa et répondit que non. Le jeune garçon parut déçu, il aimait beaucoup Chouji, mais Kurenai s'approcha de lui et le détacha du Nara. Elle le sermonna pendant quelques minutes avant de le renvoyer dans le salon.

Elle soupira longuement et se retourna vers Shikamaru qui riait doucement.

« Ça va? »

Elle sourit, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux:

« C'est l'âge. Il commence à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entoure et il adore la nature. On va dire que j'ai passé le pire. »

Il rigola et elle lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il accepta, puis elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Puis il s'assit sur le canapé tout en discutant joyeusement avec le jeune garçon qui lui montrait ses jouets.

Il venait souvent voir cette petite famille, que ce soit par devoir envers Kurenai ou simplement par envie de discuter avec eux. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas reprendre ses activités de kunoichi avec un enfant sur les bras, et les nourrices étaient chères. Alors elle avait trouvé un poste administratif chez l'Hokage. Au moins, elle pouvait travailler chez elle jusqu'à que Hikaru soit assez grand pour aller à l'Académie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec deux tasses de thé vert fumantes qui embaumèrent l'air.

« Quelle est la raison de ta visite? » demanda t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pars en mission demain et je ne reviendrais pas avant un petit moment. Je voulais juste passer vous dire au revoir. »

Instantanément, le visage de la ninja s'assombrit.

« Ah... »

Shikamaru regretta d'avoir fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Sinon, quoi de neuf? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes en fixant son fils et déclara:

« En ce moment, il aime beaucoup La Princesse Fuun. Il ne comprend rien à l'histoire mais adore regarder malgré tout. » elle gloussa « Il a aussi fait des shuriken en papier il y en a un peu partout et il doit même en rester sous les meubles. Bref, les joies de la maternité. » il acquiesça et elle poursuivit.« J'espère que tu le découvriras un jour. » elle lui lança une œillade moqueuse « Et toi? Les femmes ? »

Il rougit et se gratta la tête, confus.

« Peut-être... »

L'intérêt de Kurenai refit surface et elle se redressa, s'exclamant:

« Qui? Sakura? Ino? Hinata? Non, c'est chasse gardée, Kiba essaie de… »

Il nia rapidement.

« Non, non pas du tout... Et puis, Sakura est toujours sur Naruto et Sasuke, tandis que Ino harcèle Tsumujikaze... »

« Dans ce cas, qui est ce ? Elle est du village? »

Il secoua la tête et but une gorgée de thé.

« Non. Je pense que vous vous souvenez de Temari du Pays du Vent... »

Elle haussa un sourcil:

« Oui, et? »

Il y eut un blanc, durant lequel ils se fixèrent.

« ... » Son silence parlait pour lui.

Puis, soudain, elle manqua s'étouffer avec son thé et écarquilla les yeux:

« Temari no Sabaku? »

« Oui. » répéta t-il.

Elle était sous le choc, la nouvelle la prenait au dépourvu:

« C'est assez surprenant, vu votre passé commun... »

« Disons qu'on se ressemble plus qu'on l'aurait avoué à nos treize ans. »

En percevant une nuance de tendresse dans ses mots, un sourire doux illumina le visage de la kunoichi.

« Eh bien, je suis contente pour toi. Votre relation risque d'être assez explosive, mais c'est ton choix et je sais que tu prends toujours les bons. »

« C'est étrange, je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère aurait répondu la même chose. » s'esclaffa t-il

Ils rirent en concert.

« Tu ne comptes pas le lui dire? »

« Ce n'est rien de sérieux, du moins pour le moment, vous savez... »

« Et à Shikaku non plus? »

« C'est lui qui m'a dit de ne pas en parler à maman. » avoua t-il, hilare.

Elle rit à nouveau, puis couva le jounin du regard.

« Je suis sûre que Asuma t'aurait dit la même chose... »

« Oui. » son regard dériva sur Hikaru, qui semblait très appliqué dans la construction d'une maison de dinosaures. Après un blanc, il murmura: « Il lui ressemble de plus en plus... »

Elle acquiesça:

« C'est vrai, mais pour l'instant il ressemble plus à Konohamaru que qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« Tant que vous ne le laissez pas se faire pousser un collier, je n'ai rien contre. »

Elle lui envoya un coup de coude espiègle dans les côtes.

« Je suis très sérieuse. Je ne sais pas comment mais il s'y est pris, mais il a réussi à dénicher mes papier révélateurs de la nature du chaka hier. » raconta t-elle, caressant son fils du regard. Shikamaru perçut une fierté nouvelle dans le timbre de sa voix. « Et il est Fuuton, comme Asuma. Aussi, il a visiblement trouvé très amusant de tous les utiliser, car la façon dont ils se coupaient était drôle. » elle soupira doucement. « Je vais devoir en racheter, et ça coûte cher... »

« Ça ne presse pas. Vous reprendrez vos fonctions de jounin dès qu'il sortira de l'académie n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui... » une lueur taquine passa brièvement dans ses yeux « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te le confierai dès qu'il sera Genin. »

Il sourit, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

« Je n'attends que ça. J'aime mon équipe actuelle, mais j'avoue que de l'avoir... » son ton se fit mélancolique, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs. « Je lui apprendrai à jouer au Shogi, comme Asuma me l'a inculqué. Quand il deviendra chuunin, il étonnera tout le monde avec ses capacités. Et plus tard, il deviendra sûrement l'un des 12 ninjas gardiens... »

« Sauf s'il décline comme tu l'as fait. » ajouta t-elle.

« S'il possède la volonté du feu, peut-être sera t-il le prochain Hokage. »

« Après Naruto? »

Il acquiesça il se raidit légèrement en entendent le nom de son ami et se mis à redouter ce qui allait suivre.

« D'ailleurs, as-tu des nouvelles de lui? Il semblait aller très bien il y a maintenant presque trois mois, pour sa fête d'anniversaire. D'ailleurs, n'aura t-il pas 21 ans en octobre? »

Shikamaru prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé, hochant la tête. Elle but à son tour, et demanda timidement:

« Au fait, il y a une question que je me posais depuis quelques temps... Etant donné que je ne suis plus officiellement jounin, je ne peux plus être au courant de ce genre de choses mais est-ce que Sasuke a été repéré? »

Il détourna les yeux. Ça le gênait de devoir lui mentir.

« Non, pas que je sache. »

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel ils furent tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Il finit son verre et se releva.

« Bon eh bien, merci pour le thé. Je dois aller fignoler quelques détails avant de partir. Je suis content d'avoir passer quelques minutes avec vous. »

Il s'approcha de Hikaru et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Au revoir, Hikaru. »

« Au revoir, tonton! » répliqua l'enfant, jovial.

Il sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte. Kurenai lui ouvrit le battant, il s'inclina rapidement mais elle le retint alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer sur le palier.

« Shikamaru... »

Il leva les sourcils, surpris.

« Promet-moi de revenir. »

Il cligna des yeux, gêné. Sa main se posa sur le poignet de la jeune femme et il répondit:

« J'ai un futur disciple qui m'attends, je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. J'en ai fait la promesse. »

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit de l'appartement, sous les larges signes de main de Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Il marchait, un pas après l'autre, lentement. Où allait-il? Aucune idée. Il semblait qu'il se trouvait au Pays de vent, vu le désert autour de lui.<p>

Le soleil lui brûlait la peau, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en protéger. Certes, il ne ressentait plus la faim ni la soif, mais il se sentait irradier de l'intérieur.

Ceci depuis qu'il avait ouvert pour la première fois les yeux.

Le plafond gris et humide au dessus de lui l'avait vivement interpellé. Son dernier souvenir était pourtant d'avoir sombré au fond d'un lac, ayant perdu ses membres ainsi que sa vie.

Et alors, l'impossible s'était produit. Sans qu'il maîtrise ses gestes, il s'était levé, les pupilles restèrent fixes. Il avait cru à un genjutsu, mais il ne pouvait même plus utiliser son chakra de sa propre volonté. Prisonnier de son propre corps, il s'était affolé, se demandant quelle technique était capable de produire cela.

Des pas avaient résonné dans ses tympans, et face à lui s'était trouvé un homme, qui lui était totalement inconnu. Puis un éclat de compréhension passa vivement dans ses yeux en détaillant sa tenue vestimentaire.

Une cape de l'Akatsuki ainsi qu'un masque. Il lui avait expliqué vaguement ce qu'il attendait de lui puis l'avait envoyé ici, dans le désert, sans qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Et il avait compris au moment où il avait aperçu son reflet.

Le Rinnegan. Et une cape de l'Akatsuki.

Lui, Jiraiya, on lui avait fait porter ce costume et implanté les yeux de son disciple! Une haine incommensurable le consumait de l'intérieur.

_« Je ne suis p__as N__ag__ato ni Y__ahiko. Nous sommes P__ain. Et nous sommes Dieu. »_

Un clone de Pain. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu: une marionnette. Impossible de faire un pas, de prononcer un mot, de faire un jutsu. Il était coincé dans ce corps mort depuis déjà si longtemps.

Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Nagato lui aurait fait cela. Quel intérêt? Pourquoi le tuer et le faire revivre ensuite?

Et le pire, ce qu'il redoutait affreusement... c'était d'être celui qui trouverait Naruto.

Jamais il ne pardonnerait à Pain de l'obliger à faire ça. Ou encore pire, d'attaquer Konoha.

Il ne voulait pas que l'Uzumaki le voie avec ces yeux de meurtrier ou encore avec ce manteau aux nuages rouge sang. Il se le refusait.

De nombreuses fois, il tentait de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence par le biais d'éléments autour de lui. D'après ses déductions, il s'était réveillé à Kiri, puis était passé par le sud de la forêt de Konoha et se trouvait à présent à Suna. Il n'avait pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit ait changé. Certains arbres avaient poussé, rien de bien extraordinaire. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. D'après la végétation, il devait être en août ou en septembre. Il comptait sur son arrivée en ville pour en savoir un peu plus.

Au loin, le village de Suna se détachait du désert. Les paroles de l'homme masqué lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« De ton viv__ant, tu ét__ait de loin l'un des ninj__as les plus doués pour l'infiltr__ation. »_

Ses mains esquissèrent un Henge et il se métamorphosa en un simple Anbu Sunien. Il entra dans le village sans problème et ses pieds agirent d'eux même pour le diriger vers ce qui semblait être une prison.

Autour de lui, il remarqua plusieurs immeubles à moitié écroulés ou même encore en miettes. De nombreuses bâches les recouvraient et des ninjas s'affairaient tout autour à leur reconstruction.

Cependant, il fut coupé dans son observation par son entrée dans la prison. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs qui lui semblaient sans fin. Certaines fois, il voyait des prisonniers au fond de cellules, recourbés sur eux-mêmes qui semblaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. En enfin, il s'arrêta.

Il entra dans la geôle, la porte d'entrée grinçant longuement, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'homme face à lui.

Un à un, ses neurones analysèrent le ninja qui se trouvait face à lui. Ses yeux en premier, ensuite ses mains caractéristiques et enfin son habit de prisonnier.

Deidara releva un regard torve en direction de l'Anbu qui était entré dans sa cellule. Il restait silencieux, et marmonna de toute la politesse qui le caractérisait:

« Quoi? »

Jiraiya sentit son sang se glacer à cet instant, tandis qu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Il releva son masque et deux paires d'yeux identiques se jaugèrent durant quelques secondes.

* * *

><p>« Diiiis Tsu... »<p>

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi, Ino-chaaan? » répondit-il.

« Fais-moi voir sous ton masque... » murmura t-elle, sous un ton aguicheur. Naruto soupira mentalement.

« Rêve. »

« Mais heu... » fit-elle puérilement.

Ino l'avait intercepté au beau milieu de l'après-midi, tandis qu'il se rendait à la prison pour voir son meilleur ami. Et depuis, elle avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher.

L'Anbu lui assena une pichenette sur le front, moqueur.

« Faudra me l'arracher. »

« Compte sur moi. » dit-elle, ayant retrouvé toute son arrogance.

Soupirant, il continua de marcher tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à son bras.

« Alleeeeez... » insista t-elle « Juste un bisou d'adieu! Je vais partir longtemps, et je vais sûrement te manquer. »

« Mais oui, mais oui... » acquiesça t-il

Elle fronça les sourcils, boudeuse, et se détacha de lui.

« Tu es vraiment un crétin. Je risque de mourir. »

« Qui me disait qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas enlevé mon masque? »

La blonde détourna le visage, un sentiment plus triste étira ses traits.

« Tu pourrais tout de même venir... »

Il se tendit.

« Désolé, j'aimerais mais c'est impossible pour le moment. »

« Tu avais promis que tu nous aiderais à trouver celui qui a libéré Hidan. » lui reprocha Ino.

« Et j'avais promis à mon meilleur ami qu'il méritait ma confiance. » rétorqua t-il « Je suis vraiment navré, Ino-chan, mais les évènements m'empêchent vraiment de partir. J'ai des choses à régler. Dès que j'aurai du temps, je vous rejoindrai. »

La kunoichi soupira, baissant la tête.

« Je sais, je sais... Seulement, je suis déçue. »

« Tsunade vous a assigné un excellent ninja. » la rassura t-il « Il n'a pas mon talent naturel pour le pistage, mais tout de même... »

« Que tu es humble. » répondit-elle, ironique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'échangèrent un regard meurtrier. Il poussa un soupir puis recommença à marcher.

« Bref, quand partez-vous? » s'agaça t-il

Traduction:« _Qu__and est-ce que tu me lâches? _»

« D'ici une vingtaine de minutes. » répondit-elle

Ce qui voulait dire: « _Je ne p__artir__ai p__as de sitôt, mon p'tit. _»

Quelques pas plus loin, elle ajouta:

« Sinon, quand me présentes-tu ton cher ami? Il faut que je le voie et lui demande tout un tas de petits secrets sur toi... Qui sait, il me dira peut-être qui tu es. » elle ricana.

Dans sa tête, un mini Naruto brandit un immense panneau rouge avec un superbe NON! marqué en toutes lettres.

« Si tu extirpes quoi que ce soit de monsieur Iceberg, je te tire mon chapeau. » dit-il.

« Allons, mes atouts féminins feront tout. »

Et ce fut plus fort que lui, il pouffa, tout en s'imaginant la blonde face à Sasuke, de marbre devant son décolleté plongeant.

« Ça m'étonnerait, mais essaye toujours. Les relations humaines ce n'est pas son fort. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de s'exclamer:

« Non, ne me dit pas qu'il est gay? ! »

Il trébucha, s'étouffant avec sa salive.

« Mais pourquoi vous pensez tous ça? Bon sang, Sas- » il se rattrapa rapidement. « Il n'est pas gay! »

Profitant de l'état de nerfs de l'Anbu, la Yamanaka décida de l'embêter un peu.

« Il faut que je le voie pour ça. »

Il lâcha un Humpf! et elle poursuivit.

« Si ça se trouve, il est ici uniquement pour toi... Il t'aime depuis des années mais n'a jamais pu te dire quoi que ce- »

« Stop. » la coupa t-il, menaçant.

« -soit. » poursuivit-elle « L'amour le consume de l'intérieur, et il se met à bouillir à chaque fois qu'il te voit. Le désir est plus fort que tout, il- »

Des images de lui et Sasuke lui virent en tête et il se donna une gifle mentale. Le voir lui et Sasuke dans ce genre de situation était …

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter! »

« J'arrête si tu me le présente. » dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

« Rêve » insista t-il.

« D'accord! » répondit-elle, ravie « Dans ce cas, vous vous retrouvez seuls dans la prison, il t'avoue tout et te saute dess- »

« Ino! » il mit une main devant bouche tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Autour d'eux, tout le monde s'était arrêté pour écouter leur conversation, renforçant la gêne du ninja ; qui empira quand une voix rompit le silence.

« Vous faites quoi, au juste? »

Sauvé par le gong, Naruto reconnut Shikamaru. Son regard alterna entre la blonde bâillonnée et le brun sceptique, mais Ino répondit rapidement:

« Le meilleur ami de Tsumujikaze est en fait un de ses amoureux transi et- »

La main de l'homme masqué s'abattit à nouveau sur la bouche de la kunoichi décidément trop bavarde.

«_**J'**__**ai-dit-stop**_.» tonna t-il

Il se tourna vers son ami et se hérissa en le voyant les yeux grands ouverts. Il retenait un éclat de rire, le visage crispé:

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui... »

« Ah non, pas toi aussi! » s'écria Naruto

Il ricana et Ino lui demanda, décidant que la farce avait assez duré:

« Comment allaient Kurenai-sensei et Hikaru-kun? »

Le brun reprit son sérieux, gardant malgré tout une petite larme de rire au coin de l'œil

« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce qu'il m'appelle 'Tonton', mais ils semblaient aller bien. »

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de retenir une remarque sarcastique au bord de ses lèvres. Shikamaru le coupa dans son élan:

« Si tu dis ce qui vient de te passer dans le crâne, je te jure que dans les heures qui vont venir, tout le monde connaîtra ton petit penchant homosexuel. »

L'Anbu perdit son sourire. Il rit jaune:

« Ahahah... Très drôle. »

Le Nara leva ses yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son ex-coéquipière.

« Enfin, on doit y aller. Tu es prête? »

La blonde hocha la tête et se détacha de son amoureux. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il s'esquiva.

« Oh, ce qu'il est susceptible... »

Il détourna puérilement la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme un enfant et s'en alla, se rappelant qu'il était sensé aller rendre visite à son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>« J'peux savoir ce que tu fais là? »<p>

« Merci, ça fait plaisir. » marmonna Naruto, assis sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, placée dans un coin.

Sasuke lui envoya un regard noir et développa:

« Tu t'incrustes, tu expliques. »

Le blond grogna:

« J'avais rien à faire. Tsunade m'a forcé à prendre des vacances, je m'ennuie. Et tout le monde est parti en mission. »

« Merci de me prendre pour un bouche-trou. »

« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas dire grand chose, tu es emprisonné. » répondit-il.

Le brun fit une moue blasée, puis se recoucha dos à son ami qui haussa un sourcil.

« Tu m'ignores? »

L'Uchiha soupira puis tourna ses yeux meurtriers vers l'Uzumaki.

« Tu viens à l'improviste, je fais comme si tu n'étais pas là. »

« Génial, un vrai gamin. »

Sasuke soupira, il savait que répondre n'enchaînerait qu'une discussion interminable et incroyablement puérile. Il décida alors de dormir, ou du moins de faire semblant, et d'oublier purement et simplement le blond.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto fixait le plafond, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ino revenant dans sa mémoire:

« Dis Sasuke... »

Il n'entendit pas de réponse. Et la question roula tout naturellement sur sa langue.

« Tu es gay? »

Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir posé que Naruto se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il rougit de honte et se gifla mentalement alors qu'un grand soupir brisa le silence, et que Sasuke aplatit sa main sur son front.

« Je sais que tu souhaites changer de sujet mais... »

« Je suis sérieux. »

Le brun se releva. Cette question l'avait pris au dépourvu. Ne laissant rien transparaître, il lui envoya une œillade blasée puis se recoucha.

« Je n'ai même pas envie de te répondre. Dobe. »

« Oh ça va, je demandais ça comme ça... » balbutia Naruto en détournant le regard.

« Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux. »

Naruto soupira, s'affalant un peu plus sur son siège. Il était légèrement irrité. Il n'était pas venu parce qu'il s'ennuyait, mais parce qu'il en avait envie, tout simplement. Seulement, cet imbécile avait tout gâché...

« Je pensais que tu avais peut-être besoin de compagnie. » ajouta t-il.

« J'ai déjà passé trois ans seul, je ne vais pas me plaindre après une semaine derrière ses barreaux. »

« Justement, ça m'énerve que tu restes enfermé dans ton mutisme. » siffla le blond « Quand tu reviendras au village, il faudra bien que tu te réintègre d'une façon où d'une autre. »

Le brun se mit à rire.

«Pourquoi me _réintégrer _si je compte profiter de la première occasion pour me barrer? »

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je serais là et je t'empêcherai de partir, souviens-t'en. Et peu importe ce que tu tenteras de me faire croire: je sais que tu ne partiras pas. »

« Ah bon? » répondit-il, haussant un sourcil.

Naruto soupira longuement, puis se lança:

« Tu n'es pas un ninja de bon niveau, tu es un génie qui a su tuer un bon nombre de shinobi de Rang S. Tu as eu des occasions de partir, de riposter, de me harceler pour que tu puisses être libre; or tu n'as rien fait. »

Le jinchuuriki tourna ses yeux vers son ami. Sasuke se sentit transpercer par ces pupilles azur et ressentit comme des papillons dans le ventre.

« Je ne sais pas si tu restes ici pour moi, ou parce que c'est ici que se trouvait ta famille, mais tu veux rester, ça je le sais. »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop y croire si tu ne veux pas être déçu. » fit Sasuke en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Il lui sourit et l'Uchiha perdit à nouveau cette maîtrise de lui-même.

« On verra. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le déserteur s'insultait consciencieusement, et Naruto annonça:

« Au fait, ta camarade se trouve toujours ici, tu le sais? »

Sasuke déglutit et fronça les sourcils:

« Ma camarade? » demanda t-il, sceptique.

« Cette Karin. »

Sasuke lâcha un petit 'ah' et détourna le regard.

« Peut-être voudrais-tu la voir? » poursuivit Naruto.

Il secoua la tête, replongeant ses pupilles corbeau dans les yeux cobalt.

« Pour lui dire quoi? »

« C'était ta camarade. » rappela l'Anbu.

« Nous n'étions pas une véritable équipe. »

Naruto se tendit et sentit l'irritation le gagner.

« Vous avez combattu ensemble, ça crée forcément des liens. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » trancha t-il.

À nouveau, cette étrange sensation traversa Sasuke quand il vit la vague de douleur traverser les iris face à lui.

«Et nous, on était une _vérit__able _équipe? » siffla t-il.

Sasuke soupira et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan.

« Oui. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, se toisant. Au bout d'un certain temps, Naruto sourit.

« On était vraiment des boulets à cette époque. »

« Ne me rabaisse pas à ton niveau, Usuratonkachi. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Teme. » rit Naruto, presque heureux de se chamailler avec Sasuke

« La ferme, boulet. Je n'ai rien à dire à un semi-schizophrène. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit avec lassitude:

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Des mensonges pareils, c'est tout de même inquiétant. » répondit-il.

« Et toi, tu deviens misanthrope. » envoya le blond.

« Je ne déteste pas les gens, la preuve: je te supporte. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Après quelques secondes, un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres

« Tu ne veux pas l'avouer mais t'es content que je sois là, finalement... »

Le brun plissa les yeux, blasé.

« Crève. »

« Je te manquais, heiiin... » renchérit-il, imitant Ino quelques minutes plus tôt « Comment vivre sans Naruto-sama? »

« Tu débloque totalement, tu as besoin de consulter. » affirma l'Uchiha, soupirant.

Naruto se planta face à lui tout sourire, le fixant à travers les barreaux. Sasuke détourna les yeux, gêné et le jinchuuriki dit doucement:

« Tu m'avais manqué, toi aussi. »

Il passa sa main à travers la grille et ébouriffa sa crinière corbeau, s'attirant les foudres du brun. Il rit et se recula, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je retourne au village. » il mit son masque. « Salut, Sasuke. Je reviens bientôt. »

« Étouffe-toi avec tes ramens. » pesta le déserteur.

« Je serais là demain, à la première heure. »

Il s'en alla, sous le regard noir de l'Uchiha qui bougonnait. Un sourire de trois kilomètre de long resta accroché sur le visage de blond, tandis qu'il sortait joyeusement du bâtiment.

_L'équipe sept revivr__a, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps._

* * *

><p>Karui tapa du poing sur la table, sifflant dangereusement.<p>

« Vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous dit que c'est un ordre du Raikage? »

Tsunade, assise nonchalamment sur son fauteuil, la toisa d'un air supérieur.

Ces ninjas de Kumo étaient vraiment fatiguants. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans son bureau à tempêter, argumenter, mentir et tout ceci commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Une fois de plus, elle soupira et marmonna:

« Et je suis Hokage, chef des ninjas du village de Konoha. Cet homme est mon déserteur. Il a beau avoir commis des crimes envers votre pays, il n'en reste pas moins un de mes anciens ninjas, c'est à moi de prendre la décision le concernant. »

Samui prit la parole, comme à chaque fois que son équipière s'énervait.

« Certes cela aurait pu être le cas, seulement la donne a changé quand vous avez décidé de le laisser vivant. »

« Je ne suis pas celle qui a prise cette décision, mais bel et bien le conseil de Konoha qui collabore avec le Daimyo. Et j'avoue que je suis plutôt de leur avis. »

« Si vous n'acceptez pas, » rappela t-elle « Raikage-sama demandera un conseil des cinq kage et il vous persuadera de le faire. Autant gagner du temps et nous le laisser maintenant. »

Tsunade ricana:

« Je suis plutôt têtue moi aussi, vous savez? Alors quand je dis non, c'est non. Je viendrais à la réunion, et c'est plutôt moi qui persuadera Ae. Kumo n'est pas au courant de toute l'affaire, et il comprendra sûrement mieux quand je lui en aurais parlé. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait directement? » demanda Omoi, plutôt absent dans la discussion et rêvant d'une chaise.

« Les courriers ne sont pas sûrs. »

« Dans ce cas, vous auriez dû demander une assemblée directement! » se remit à crier la rousse colérique.

« Comme si c'était si simple! » s'emporta à son tour Tsunade « Nous n'allons pas nous déplacer simplement pour un déserteur, c'est grotesque. Je ne suis même pas sûre que, s'il le demande, cela sera accepté par le Pays du Fer. »

« Alors vous allez le laisser en vie, comme ça? Il a été un membre de l'Akatsuki, a tenté de détruire votre village, s'est rallié à vos pires ennemis! »

« Il a tenté de le détruire, mais ne l'a pas fait. La discussion est close. » conclut-elle « Que Ae me convoque à une réunion, je saurais le calmer. Je suis désolée que vous ailliez fait tout ce chemin pour rien, mais je ne peux pas accéder à votre requête. »

« Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner maintenant. » répondit Samui, imperturbable. Elle se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

« Je m'occupe de ça. Allez en ville, je vous retrouverai quand j'aurais fini. »

Karui s'y opposa vivement, criant qu'elle voulait rester.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle était dans les rues Konohéennes, pestant en tapant contre un caillou.

« Pourquoi Samui, pourquoi nous a-t-elle virés? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire: "Je ne veux pas d'accidents diplomatiques"? Je sais me contrôler, merde! »

« Calme-toi, elle saura sûrement mieux raisonner l'Hokage que nous. »

Fulminante, elle plongea ses mains dans se poches. Elle tourna au coin d'une rue, mais percuta violemment quelqu'un et tomba au sol.

« Hé abruti, tu ne sais pas mar- »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Un jeune homme se trouvait devant elle, le bandeau frontal de la feuille sur son front et les cheveux en brosse. Il portait une longue écharpe, cachant son cou et ses épaules. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, peut-être moins. Et surtout, il était plutôt mignon, enfin aux yeux de Karui. Cependant, le 'mignon petit jeune' devint beaucoup moins plaisant quand il marmonna ceci:

« 'Tain, vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez? » il fixa Karui, blasé. « Qu'est-ce que des ninjas de Kumo font ici? »

Elle se releva, reprenant son masque de froideur et dit sèchement.

« Nous avons à parler à votre Hokage. »

« La vieille est là-bas. » dit-il en pointant du doigt la direction opposée.

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je le sais! Notre chef s'en occupe. »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du ninja.

« Héhé, vous êtes trop nuls pour ça? »

Elle serra les poings et s'approcha dangereusement, mais Omoi la retient, s'adressant au jeune garçon.

« Tu es? »

Il se releva, s'époussetant, et leur fit un grand sourire.

« Konohamaru Sarutobi! Le meilleur disciple de Naruto Uzumaki, et futur Nanadaime! »

Les deux chuunin clignèrent des yeux.

« Le disciple de Naruto...? »

Il hocha la tête, fier.

« Et où est-il? »

« En entraînement depuis trois ans. »

Karui poussa un son désabusé:

« Je me disais qu'on avait pas entendu de scandales provenant d'ici depuis longtemps. »

Konohamaru lui adressa une œillade bilieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le vieille? »

« C'est confidentiel, désolé gamin. »

Aussitôt, le jeune ninja devint rouge vif et s'écria:

« Gamin? ! J'ai bientôt 18 ans! »

« Ah bon? J'aurais juré que tu avais au moins 10 ans de moins » répondit Omoi, surpris. « Et tu n'es pas chuunin? »

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, et leva la tête avec fierté.

« Ça ne saurait tarder! Je participerais là l'examen 'année prochaine, et je gagnerai. Vous verrez! »

En effet, cela faisait déjà deux ans que ses coéquipiers avaient été promus chuunin... Et cette année, il y arriverait! Et il deviendrait Hokage, aussi puissant que l'était Jijii!

Au loin, les ninjas de Kumo virent arriver leur chef d'équipe. Elle arriva rapidement à leurs côtés et ils demandèrent:

« Alors? »

Elle soupira, et murmura:

« Nous devons repartir. »

« Tu l'as convaincue? » demanda Omoi, surpris.

Elle secoua la tête et expliqua, fusillant du regard au passage Konohamaru qui fixait son décolleté.

« Non, mais durant notre discussion, un aigle est entré dans le bureau. Le Kazekage a demandé une réunion des cinq kage avant nous. »

Le Genin écarquilla les yeux et demanda vivement:

« Pourquoi, que se passe t-il? »

Elle le fixa, levant un sourcil.

« Désolée, c'est confidentiel. »

Le brun s'en alla rapidement, pestant. Le trio le suivit quelques secondes du regard, puis se rappelèrent que Samui avait quelque chose à leur dire.

« Alors, qu'est-il arrivé? »

« Gaara-sama a obtenu des informations sur l'Akatsuki, qui s'est ensuite infiltrée à Suna et a tué Deidara, déserteur du Pays de la Terre. »

* * *

><p>Finish! Oh. My. God... C'était dur... T_T<p>

Sinon, je dois dire que ce début de chapitre... J'ai eu un fou rire en l'écrivant et un fou rire en le relisant XD Il n'y a que moi pour rire en appelant Shikamaru 'Tonton'... LOL

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'en ai reçu un bon paquet très longs et remplis de compliments, vous me comblez! :) La preuve, je vais vous remercier une fois de plus ici: merci à B-Rabbit, mimicam, Princesse Serenity, darkmoonlady, sasunarufann, Ky or Kyoko et irill! :) les reviews anonymes, je réponds en dessous, les autres je vous ai déjà répondu par MP! :)

Prochain chapitre: j'hésite entre 'Post' et 'Pot-aux-roses'...

La semaine prochaine, de l'action revient! :) See ya!

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Réponse**** aux reviews**** anonymes:**

Irill: c'est justement ce que je voulais dans cette fiction. Pas d'amour, ou du moins pas explicite, mais de l'aventure. Je voulais créer quelque chose qui aurait pu être le manga Naruto en lui même, càd avec tous les personnages secondaires, des combats avec des techniques, de l'humour etc. Je voulais voir ce que les gens penseraient de ce style de fiction, et je pense que ça marche assez bien ^^ Mais bon, j'ai déjà en tête la prochaine fiction qui devrait sûrement moins te plaire...

B-rabbit: Ah, il fallait bien un nouveau Pain, et j'avais prévu depuis le début Jiraiya :( Mais bon, c'est contre sa volonté donc ça va ^^

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Pl****aylist: **désolée,pas de nouveauté cette semaine, Chulahoma arrive toujours à m'inspirer.

**IMPORT****ANT: Il n'y**** aur****a p****as de ch****apitre les dim****anche 18 et 25 décembre (eh oui, même si c'est Noël...) pour l****a simple et bonne r****aison que je p****ars en v****ac****ances en Th****aïl****ande du 16**** au 30. À moi l****a pl****age, l****a piscine, l****a n****ature, le soleil! P****as de boulot! (se prend une brique) Non, je pl****ais****ante... Je n'écrir****ais p****as les deux ch****apitres m****anqu****ants (merci, je suis qu****and même en v****ac****ances) m****ais j'en profiter****ais pour en f****aire un m****algré tout, pour le 1er j****anvier et m****aybe un OS pour Noël/Nouvel**** an... Aussi, j'ai commencé la traduction d'une fic FMA, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Je la posterai une fois finie :)****SAYONARA!**


	19. Chapitre 18: Pot aux roses

Salut à tous! :)

Aaah... Douce délivrance que va m'apporter les vacances... Déjà que j'ai les cours qui me font ***, que mon conseil de classe arrive, et qu'en plus je suis toujours Mme goutte au nez, vivement la Thaïlande! -_-

Bref, je m'étale pas plus, je vous offre le dernier chapitre de l'année 2011... :) Avec le retour de l'actiiiion... ^0^

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto-sempai, pour le manga Naruto. Je ne suis pas rémunérée afin d'écrire dessus.

Bêta lecture faite par Aile d'argent.

Raiting T pour des raisons que vous connaissez.

Et pour la dernière fois de cette année... HAVE A GOOD READ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre18<span>: Pot-aux-roses

* * *

><p>Debout face au bureau de leur Hokage, Neji Hyuuga et Kakashi Hatake attendaient que celle-ci prenne la parole. Ils avaient été convoqués il y a plus d'une demi-heure, et après vingt minutes d'attente, ils allaient enfin connaître la raison de leur venue.<p>

Tsunade, elle, fixait ses subordonnés. S'il y avait deux jounin aux capacités plus que respectables, qui n'avaient pas étés envoyé à l'étranger et qui étaient d'agréables locuteurs, c'était bien _eux. _Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et elle débuta:

« Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuuga, vous avez sûrement eut vent de l'imminence d'une nouvelle réunion des cinq kage. Si je vous ai appelés, c'est pour vous annoncer que je vous confie ma garde durant ce voyage jusqu'au Pays du Fer. Acceptez-vous cette mission? »

Les deux shinobis s'inclinèrent et répondirent simultanément:

« Oui, Tsunade-sama. »

Ils se redressèrent, et Tsunade crut déceler une lueur de fierté dans les yeux blancs du Hyuuga. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait part à un événement de cette envergure.

Elle sourit avec douceur, puis se résout à poursuivre:

« Vous ne pourrez intervenir uniquement si vous jugez que ma vie, ou la vôtre il va de soit, est menacée. Dans le cas contraire, vous devrez rester en retrait et attendre mes ordres. » précisa t-elle « La réunion pourrait durer de trois heures à une semaine. Des questions? »

Neji hocha la tête, et demanda:

« Il aurait été logique de confier cette tâche à vos meilleurs ninja. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Tsumujikaze? »

Tsunade, surprise, cligna des yeux. Après un petit instant d'incertitude, elle tenta de se justifier:

« Disons... Qu'il est indisponible pour le moment. Et puis, il aurait fallu qu'il se montre à visage découvert, ce qui pourra poser problème par la suite. »

« Je pense aussi. » intervint Kakashi.

Haussant un sourcil, Neji fixa le jounin aux cheveux gris avec un léger trouble. Pas qu'il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la véritable identité de l'Anbu, mais il jugeait que la sécurité de son Hokage passait avant. Cependant, il décida de garder ceci sous silence, cela ne le regardait pas.

« Neji, » reprit la cinquième Hokage « Je préfère t'en informer avant que cette rencontre ait lieu étant donné que tu y assisteras : Cette réunion portera sur les événements récents, c'est-à-dire sur ce qui s'est passé à Suna ainsi que sur un léger différent de j'entretiens avec le Raikage. » il hocha la tête, vaguement sceptique et elle compléta. « A propos de Sasuke Uchiha. »

Neji se raidit légèrement.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé? »

« Il se trouve en ce moment-même dans les geôles de Konoha. »

La nouvelle le figea sur place. Il fixa sa supérieure durant quelques secondes, incertain, puis reprit un masque impassible tout en s'inclinant à nouveau.

« Bien. »

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, saluant une dernière fois leur supérieure avant de sortir. Neji se contenta de suivre Kakashi. Mais après quelques minutes, Neji s'arrêta de marcher, faisant faire de même au Ninja Copieur.

« Kakashi-sensei. »

L'interpellé se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Vous étiez au courant de ceci, n'est-ce pas? » continua Neji.

« Oui. » se contenta t-il de répondre.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue au Pays du Fer. Je suis Mifune, et je serais votre interlocuteur en tant qu'avis extérieur pour cette réunion. Le Kazekage prendra la parole en premier puisque c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de réunir le conseil des cinq Kage. »<p>

Comme cinq ans auparavant, les Kages étaient assis autour d'une table en arc de cercle, dans une salle aux lumières tamisées. Leurs gardes se tenaient derrière eux, comme leurs ombres, silencieux et à l'affut, prêts à dégainer à la moindre signe de menace.

Il avait presque fallu 24 heures pour tous les réunir, mais ils commencèrent la réunion sans discuter dès qu'Oonoki eut fini de se plaindre des désagréments des transports.

Les chefs des cinq grandes puissances ninja hochèrent la tête, et Gaara se résolut à se lever.

« Comme vous le savez tous, le déserteur Deidara, du Pays de la Terre, » commença t-il en fixant Oonoki du coin de l'œil « a été capturé à Suna, par les soins d'une équipe de Konoha, que je remercie. » il fit un signe de tête à Tsunade. « Nous l'avons de nombreuses fois interrogé à l'aide d'autres konohens, dont Neji Hyuuga ici présent, que j'invite à prendre part à cette réunion, si son Hokage l'autorise. »

Elle se contenta de faire un signe de main et le brun apparut à la vue de tous. Il ignora les commentaires mielleux de la Mizukage sur son physique, ou encore ceux du Tsuchikage sur ses pupilles, et se plaça près de sa protégée.

« Nous avons obtenu de nouvelles informations sur l'Akatsuki, ce qui est la raison première de cette réunion. » reprit Gaara « Tout d'abord, Pain. »

Ce mot fit raidir l'assemblée, qui se fit plus attentive. Ils fixèrent le Kazekage avec impatience.

« Tobi, le chef de l'Akatsuki, a obtenu le Rinnegan d'une manière qui échappait totalement à notre prisonnier, et j'avoue me trouver dans le même cas. Selon lui, ils sont plusieurs à être devenus des 'clones' de Tobi. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient que deux pour le moment, mais Madara lui avait confié que d'autres ne tarderaient pas à faire leur entrée. Cette autre personne était une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle semblait agir différemment de ses congénères, c'est-à-dire, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie passée. »

Derrière le grand rideau rouge où était inscrit le kanji FEU, Kakashi baissa la tête, et Tsunade intervint.

« Oui, une équipe de Konoha a eut le loisir de s'y être confrontée il y a trois mois environ lors d'une mission. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir informés, Hokage? » demanda Mei « Nous faisons encore parti de l'alliance Shinobi tant que l'Akatsuki représente une menace. »

« Je n'allais pas vous appeler juste pour vous dire cela. » rétorqua t-elle.

Il y eut un blanc, mais Gaara toussota et reprit.

« Enfin bref, on a pu trouver les motivations de Madara et j'avoue ne pas avoir été surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de trouver Hachibi et Kyuubi. Il semblerait que c'est pour cette raison précise qu'il a ramené d'anciens membres de l'Akatsuki à la vie. Dès qu'il aura remplit ses objectifs, il s'attaquera à Kumo, voir Konoha... Ou même encore à l'ensemble les Pays de L'Alliance pour une Cinquième guerre ninja. »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, tous excepté Oonoki qui soupira:

« C'est aberrant... S'ils ne sont que trois pour l'instant, ils n'auraient même pas de quoi ravager Konoha! Cela lui prendrait des années à refaire une armée, surtout s'ils ne sont que trois après quatre ans... »

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, mais notre Hyuuga ici présent peut témoigner du fait qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul trouble dans son chakra. Il a dit la vérité ou du moins ce qu'il pensait l'être. »

Le vieillard se tourna vers le brun qui acquiesça.

« Mais les motivations de l'Akatsuki demeurent obscures » ajouta Mei. « Ils peuvent très bien avoir profité de ce temps pour préparer un nouveau plan d'action. »

La Raikage profita de cette intervention pour glisser une remarque subtile en direction de l'Hokage.

« Sasuke Uchiha peut aussi les avoir aidé dans l'ombre. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et se leva, plaquant ses mains sur la table.

« Sasuke est innocent, Ae. Ne changez pas de sujet de conversation, c'est un déserteur certes, mais jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Il cherche à tuer Madara Uchiha, pas à l'aider. »

« Quelles sont vos preuves? »

Sentant la tension déjà palpable monter entre les deux kage, Mifune intervint.

« Raikage-san, nous nous pencherons sur le cas de Sasuke Uchiha plus tard. En tout cas, vous n'avez pas à douter, Sasuke Uchiha est hostile à l'Akatsuki, même moi je le sais. Alors gardez votre calme. »

Il fronça les sourcils et se rassit, sifflant.

« Qu'ils attaquent. Nous les avons vaincus il y a quatre ans, quand ils étaient plus nombreux que les shinobis de nos cinq villages réunis. Nous arriverons à les vaincre plus facilement que vous ne le croyez. »

« Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. »

« Ils n'attaqueraient jamais au hasard. » fit Oonoki « Ils doivent avoir prévu leur coup. » après un instant de réflexion, il s'adressa à Gaara. « A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre? »

« Deidara ne savait pas sur quelle échelle de temps se déroulerait l'attaque, mais il m'a dit que ça ne prendrait pas plus de six mois, peut-être un an. »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du vieillard.

« Nous avons donc le temps de nous préparer à une contre-attaque. »

« Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit qu'ils décideront d'attaquer en premier. » rappela Mei.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Dans le pire des cas, nous pouvons les confronter nous même, tandis qu'ils sont en position de faiblesse. »

« Si on savait où ils sont, nous l'aurions fait depuis bien longtemps. »

« J'aimerai donner mon avis sur la question, » déclara Mifune « Il ne fait aucun doute que l'Alliance Shinobi devra se reformer, et sachez le, le Pays du fer est toujours prêt à vous fournir des hommes. De mon point de vue, une organisation telle que l'Akatsuki n'attaque pas à la légère. Leur plan doit être minutieusement préparé, et chronométré. Sûrement pour empêcher les fuites, ce Tobi a gardé tout ceci pour lui. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir quand ils attaqueront à moins de d'interroger Tobi, ce qui risquerait d'être difficile. Seulement, c'est le seul moyen dont nous disposons en premier lieu. Je m'en remets à vous pour que vous envoyiez des Anbu un peu partout dans vos Pays respectifs, au même moment de préférence, afin de pouvoir le localiser. Pour la suite des opérations, avez-vous d'autres informations à nous donner, Kazekage? »

« Oui. » répondit Gaara, un peu plus gravement « Et je pense que nous pourrons clore cette conversation sur cette dernière affirmation... S'il y a bien une chose que cherche Tobi, à part les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki, c'est Sasuke Uchiha. »

Ce nom jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, tandis que chacun d'entre eux se rappelèrent de la dernière réunion et de l'apparition de celui-ci. Le rouquin poursuivit.

« Cette option ne me plaît pas, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de la proposer. Si nous utilisons Sasuke en tant qu'appât, nous trouverons Tobi. »

Un silence glacial s'installa, chacun d'entre eux se plongeant dans leurs pensées.

Il se doutait bien qu'ils réagiraient de cette manière. Après tout, cette idée qui lui était venue à la base lui avait semblé totalement irréaliste. Seulement... Dans le cas présent, son amitié pour Naruto ne comptait pas. Le monde Shinobi se trouvait sous une immense épée de Damoclès. Il fallait faire des sacrifices, bien que cela ne lui plaisent pas.

Naruto lui en voudrait à mort, et rien que pour cette raison il se serait tu. Seulement, il n'avait pas le droit de mêler vie privée et survie de son village.

Mei fut la première à reprendre la parole.

« C'est sûr que dit de cette façon... »

« Évidemment, c'est à l'Hokage de prendre la décision. » ajouta t-il.

Le Raikage siffla, faisant tourner les regards vers lui.

« C'est un déserteur. Il n'appartient plus à Konoha, c'est à nous ensemble de décider de cela. »

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel ils fixèrent Tsunade qui restait plongée dans ses réflexions. Au bout d'un petit instant, elle soupira:

«Cela ne me plaît pas... Et je sais qu'_une certaine personne _aurait piqué une crise si elle l'apprenait, Gaara-san.» elle sourit en coin, puis posa son front sur ses doigts. «Je suis tout de même d'accord avec cette décision. En vérité, je suis d'avis qu'il faudrait le demander au principal concerné, mais je sais qu'il acceptera. Seulement, ce qui suit devrait déjà moins vous plaire, Raikage-san...» elle détacha son visage de ses mains, et planta ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux d'Ae. «S'il reste vivant après son combat, que ferez-vous?»

* * *

><p>« ... depuis, eh bien, elle ne veut plus me lâcher! Je te jure, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Ino puisse m'aimer à ce point... Comme quoi, j'ai réussi à devenir plus playboy que toi... »<p>

« Si ça te plaît de le croire... »

« Je ne le crois pas! Attends, Sakura-chan, Ino... Deux de tes anciennes admiratrices! Non, non, non. J'ai plus de charme que toi, c'est évident. Il faut dire qu'en comparaison d'un glaçon... »

« Mais oui, mais oui... »

Naruto leva un sourcil.

« Sasuke? »

« Oui oui, si tu le penses... »

« Ohé, tu m'écoutes? »

Ouvrant un œil, Sasuke bailla:

« Quoi? »

« Tu m'écoutes? »

« Nan. » répondit-il sèchement.

Naruto gonfla ses joues comme le ferait un enfant, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Super sympa, merci. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. »

D'un coup d'œil rageur, il fixa l'Uchiha et un grand sourire sadique étira son visage.

« Quoi, je te gêne? »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. »

Le blond ricana, puis annonça, moqueur:

« Alors je vais continuer! C'est tellement amusant de te faire les pieds... »

Sasuke soupira et s'adossa au mur derrière lui, refermant ses yeux.

Durant ce qui lui semblait être plusieurs minutes, il avait supporté ce bourdonnement incessant à ses oreilles. C'était étrange, la façon dont ce type pouvait parler durant des heures, sans s'interrompre... Mais bizarrement, il trouvait cela presque reposant. Il ouvrit discrètement une paupière et observa le jeune blond qui poursuivait son monologue, affalé sur sa chaise face aux barreaux.

Naruto ne le voyait pas, il avait fermé ses yeux. Seule sa bouche tordue en un petit sourire continuait de se mouvoir. Sasuke sourit, l'expression de Naruto respirait le bonheur.

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi, sur tous les hommes qui existaient sur terre, c'était un tel _dobe _qui parvenait à le faire réagir. Malgré qu'il soit emprisonné et qu'il lui ait menti, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en empêcher. C'était comme si... Il se sentait à sa place, à Konoha.

Ces pensées laissaient tout de même un arrière gout amer sur le bout de sa langue. Jamais il n'avait souhaité revenir, et accepter ceci sans broncher n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était têtu, il en était conscient. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent avec le jinchuuriki?

Il souriait, bon sang, _souriait_! Lui avait-on donné une drogue à son arrivée? Ça lui était tellement inhabituel qu'il en avait presque mal aux joues.

Les Uchiha étaient indéchiffrables, silencieux, supérieurs, _puants_comme le disait Naruto; mais certainement pas souriants. Ils étaient des vengeurs, avec un QI supérieur à la moyenne, qui ne se détournaient jamais de leur but.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas agi de cette façon?

Rester en prison aurait dû le mettre hors de lui, tant il se sentait faible dans cette situation. Il aurait dû trouver un moyen de passer par cette fenêtre qui le narguait, derrière ces barreaux. Il aurait dû saisir l'occasion qui lui avait été donnée quand Tsumuji-...Quand _Naruto _était entré de force dans sa cellule, bien décidé à lui régler son compte.

Seulement, ce sourire insolent, cette voix insupportable, ces yeux bleus si heureux de le voir, lui ; il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. S'il cherchait à s'enfuir du village, il reviendrait par culpabilité. Il ne voulait plus voir le blond le regarder avec un tel mépris.

Tout de même, pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué tout ceci plus tôt ? Dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, sur le lac du Pays du Fer, dans une plaine dévastée par la guerre ; pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué la profondeur de ces orbes bleus ?

Genin, il les trouvait excessivement voyants, arrogants, naïfs. Trop sûr de lui, trop susceptible, voilà ce qu'il savait de lui avant qu'ils ne soient assignés dans l'équipe sept. Et pourtant, s'il remontait plus loin dans ses souvenirs, il se souvenait vaguement d'un petit blond, rentrant chez lui, tandis qu'il était assis sur son ponton à fixer l'eau. Le blond lui avait adressé un petit sourire amical, un sourire qu'il lui avait rendu. Comme quoi, cette irrégularité dans son caractère ne datait pas d'hier.

Soudain, il remarqua l'absence de fond sonore. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son "interlocuteur" s'était tu. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui et aperçut les deux lagons de son meilleur ami sous deux sourcils froncés. Il semblait réfléchir, ce qui était surprenant. Son regard était profond, et Sasuke déglutit et sentit son cœur battre en constatant à quel point son ami avait mûri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Naruto sembla revenir à la réalité et se gratta le crâne en ricanant, gêné.

« Désolé, je réfléchissais. »

« Tous aux abris. » fit-il, sarcastique.

« Je suis sérieux, teme. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Dans ce cas, explique. »

Le visage de Naruto se fit un peu plus grave, et il détourna le regard.

Voir un Tsumujikaze avec le visage de Naruto était toujours un peu troublant. Les mèches brunes encadrant son visage rendait son visage plus adulte, et il s'apercevait de petits détails insignifiants, comme sa mâchoire plus carrée.

En comparaison, il devait encore avoir l'air d'un adolescent. Son teint pâle et ses cheveux corbeaux affinaient son visage déjà pas bien large. Aucun de ses traits ne le vieillissaient; ils étaient polis, juvéniles de la pointe de son nez jusqu'au bout de son menton.

Même leurs chevelure brune ne brillaient pas de la même manière.

Ceux de Naruto semblaient flamboyer, comme un Amaterasu, d'une manière ébouriffée et désordonnée.

Et ceux de Sasuke, lisses et partant en épis, brillaient d'une froide couleur bleue foncée.

Les coins des lèvres de l'Anbu se plissèrent, et il murmura:

« Je pensais à Sakura-chan. »

Le nom de la jeune fille coupa Sasuke dans ses pensées. Bizarrement il se sentit plutôt _énervé _que le jinchuuriki pense à leur ancienne coéquipière.

« Je ne suis pas médecin du cœur, désolé. » fit-il, glacial.

« Pas dans ce sens-là, idiot! » marmonna t-il « En réalité, je me demandais si elle ne méritait pas de connaître ta situation. »

Toujours un peu vexé, Sasuke rétorqua, détournant le regard.

« Comment pourrais-je te répondre? C'est un peu difficile à juger quand tu es emprisonné. »

Naruto sembla hésiter un peu, le ton employé par le déserteur l'avait légèrement pris au dépourvu. Cependant, il devait vraiment aborder ce sujet un jour ou l'autre.

«Mais, tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée? Et... Tu... serais capable de tenir une conversation? » il voulut se gifler pour son bégaiement. De l'assurance, _bon sang_! « Elle se fait un sang d'encre, tu sais.»

« Ah bon? »

« Bien sûr que oui! » s'énerva Naruto face à aussi peu de considération. Il avait vraiment l'impression que parler de la kunoichi ne l'intéressait pas, que c'était un sujet à ne pas aborder. Mais c'était aussi son amie! « Elle était au courant pour Nokoribi, et comme il a disparu... »

« Si tu lui as dit ça, autant expliquer tout, non? »

Il siffla, se demandant comment Sasuke pouvait répondre aussi simplement, comme si l'état d'esprit de Sakura lui importait autant que sa première paire de chaussette.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil... Je ne te demande de faire ce qui te semblerai être le plus juste, Sasuke, mais bel et bien de faire ce que tu souhaite! »

Le dernier Uchiha sentit ses nerfs être piqués à vif. Allait-il le lâcher avec cela, à la fin? Certes, Sakura avait été une bonne amie, mais il n'avait rien à lui dire.

« Que veux-tu que je lui dise? Que je suis désolé? » dit-il d'une voix exaspérée.

Naruto soupira.

« Elle t'aime encore, Sasuke. »

« Grand bien me fasse. »

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent brusquement et il se leva, menaçant. Pourquoi, à chacune de leur discussions, il fallait qu'il s'énerve à un moment donné?

« Arrête ça, Sasuke! Elle faisait partie de notre équipe, comme toi! »

« Je le sais, merci. »

Il grogna:

« Alors arrête de parler d'elle de cette manière! »

Exaspéré, Sasuke se leva à son tour, fusillant le blond du regard.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise? Fais la venir, ne prend pas sa défense bon sang, elle n'est plus une enfant! Tu veux que je te dise que je m'en veux? Ça ne te regarde pas, que je sache. Si elle vient, je lui en parlerait. Si elle ne vient pas, je m'en fiche. Rien de plus compliqué. »

Naruto serra les poings et se retourna.

« Je vais la voir. Et t'as intérêt à lui parler. »

Voyant son ami quitter la pièce en ayant toujours son visage découvert, il fit remarquer, blasé:

« Tu y va en tant qu'Anbu ou bien Naruto? »

Naruto s'arrêta.

« Tu n'y a pas réfléchi. » devina Sasuke.

Il ne bougea pas.

« Non mais franchement, quel boulet... » soupira t-il

« J'y vais... » marmonna Naruto en remettant son masque.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Non, finalement il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il était toujours un véritable crétin impulsif.

* * *

><p>Un ninja entra dans le village de Konoha. Les gardes ne remarquèrent rien. Son chakra n'était pas hostile, et il portait le bandeau frontal de la feuille. Tout portait à croire que c'était un simple chuunin de retour de mission. Seulement, ils ne se doutaient pas de l'identité de cette personne aux airs si normaux.<p>

_**« Trouve le Kyuubi. »**_

_« Oui, mais par où commencer? »_

Sous ces airs de ninja banal se trouvait un des ninjas recherchés les plus intriguant au monde. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, qui il était, quel étaient ses pouvoirs. Les rares personnes qui avaient pu témoigner de lui gardaient en mémoire cet homme étrange, végétatif, schizophrène.

_**« Aucune idée, je ne connais pas Konoha non plus. Cherche-le en restant le plus discret possible et si tu fais chou blanc, passe au plan B. »**_

_« Compris. »_

Zetsu arpentait Konoha de long en large et en travers à la recherche de Naruto Uzumaki. Il passa près des échoppes, en espérant que son obsession envers les Ramens était avérée: rien. Il traversa les terrains d'entraînement, essaya de le localiser dans les immeubles, chez l'Hokage. Au bout de plus de trois heures de recherches, il renonça.

_« Il n'est pas ici, il semble. »_

_**« Dans ce cas, pas le choix. Tâche de trouver une bonne prise. »**_

_« Compte sur moi. »_

_**« N'oublie pas que l'otage doit être à la fois important pour le village ainsi que facile à kidnapper. Si tu te fais repérer, nous sommes mal. »**_

Et c'est ici, en passant près d'un immeuble tout en fouillant les rues du regard, qu'il trouva.

Il entendit des cris d'enfant provenir du premier étage du bâtiment. Il identifia la personne qui se trouvait avec et sut que c'était la bonne.

_« Bingo. »_

Immédiatement, il sauta sur le balcon de l'appartement, si rapide que personne ne le remarqua. Il se mit à fixer la scène, réfléchissant à un moyen de faire partir la mère qui jouait avec son fils. Une idée lumineuse lui vint et il forma un clone à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le clone – sous la forme d'un vendeur – sonnait à la porte de l'appartement. La mère sortit de la pièce en laissant son petit.

L'instant où jamais.

Il fit un rapide signe de la main et prit l'apparence de la jeune femme, en prenant soin d'imiter son odeur ainsi que sa démarche. Il pénétra dans le petit salon, et s'approcha furtivement du petit garçon qui empilait des blocs les uns sur les autres.

Il diffusa un gaz soporifique, et le petit brun s'endormit comme une masse, faisant tomber l'un des cubes de bois. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et quitta immédiatement l'appartement.

Durant le chemin retour, l'autre partie de lui même, le Zetsu noir, le félicita. Visiblement, il avait fait une bonne pioche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir du village, retourner au repaire de l'Akatsuki et Tobi se chargerait de faire les négociations avec l'Hokage.

La vie d'un enfant contre Kyuubi, que choisirait-elle? Cela deviendrait très divertissant, il en était sûr.

« Kurenai-sensei! Où allez-vous? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, comprenant que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il se retourna, apercevant trois ninjas qui s'approchaient de lui, ainsi qu'un immense chien blanc.

_**«Répond rapidement.» **_siffla son alter-ego.

« Nous allons prendre l'air, faire une petite balade. » répondit-il avec enthousiasme, sa voix devenue féminine. « Mais il s'est endormi... »

« Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous? » demanda l'une d'entre eux, une Hyuuga brune avec une petite voix.

_**« Refuse. »**_

« Non merci, je ne veux pas prendre de votre temps. Passez une bonne journée. »

Immédiatement, il leur fit un petit au revoir et tourna les talons, gardant l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

_**« Tu as eu chaud. »**_

_« Oui, heureusement que je suis tombé sur de simples chuunin. »_

_**« Fais attention maintenant. Sors rapidement du village. »**_

Il disparut à la sortie du village.

« Dis Kiba-kun, tu n'as pas trouvé que Kurenai-sensei agissait bizarrement? »

« Hm? Comment ça? »

Hinata baissa la tête.

« D'habitude, elle adore sortir avec nous, et Hikaru-kun... Et puis, pourquoi sortir dans la forêt, quand il dort? »

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri provenant de leur dos, et ils se retournèrent.

«_**Hikaru**_!»

Le cœur battant, ils virent arriver leur ancienne professeur, haletante et ses yeux brillants de peur.

« Kiba, Shino, Hinata! »

Ils furent pétrifiés en la voyant, tandis qu'ils comprenaient lentement.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Hikaru? Il a dû sortir pendant que je répondais à la porte... »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et se dévisagèrent.

« Hinata... Tu crois que...? » murmura Kiba.

Elle bégaya, commençant à paniquer.

« Il-Il... Nous vous avons vue- »

Shino la coupa d'une main devant sa bouche.

« Nous allons le retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas, Sensei. »

La jounin parut déconcertée, mais acquiesça. Elle observa ses élèves partir rapidement, tandis qu'une vague de froid la parcourait.

Il parvinrent rapidement à la lisière de la forêt, courant comme jamais.

« Shino! » cria Kiba sur le dos d'Akamaru « À quoi tu penses? »

« Hinata aurait remarqué si le chakra de Kurenai-sensei était différent, et toi Kiba, tu aurais senti son odeur... »

L'Inuzuka opina, perplexe.

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiétais pas... »

« Et mes insectes n'ont rien remarqué... » ajouta l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

Il baissa la tête et déglutit quand les souvenirs refirent surface.

« Je n'ai vu ceci qu'une seule fois dans ma vie... Il y a quatre ans, durant la guerre, avec cet homme de l'Akatsuki. »

Les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki écarquillèrent les yeux. Hinata activa son Byakugan et Kiba et Akamaru accélérèrent.

« Hikaru-kun... » murmura la Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Hors de la prison, Naruto se mit à réfléchir; il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Devait-il aller voir sa coéquipière? Devait-il attendre un peu et en discuter encore avec Sasuke?<p>

Les paroles de son meilleur ami refirent surface et ne firent que le mettre un peu plus hors de lui. Il avait détesté la façon presque méprisante dont Sasuke avait parlé de la femme qui l'avait toujours aimé, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Elle méritait plus de considération de ça.

Finalement, il prit la décision d'aller la voir. Il avait déjà trop tardé... Elle méritait de savoir. Parler à Sasuke serait une autre chose. Pour le moment, il y avait plus important.

Après un petit passage chez lui, durant lequel il se changea et reprit son apparence originelle, il se mit à chercher la medic-nin. Il passa à l'hôpital où ses collègues l'informèrent que c'était son jour de repos et qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser ce temps pour s'entraîner.

Durant le chemin jusqu'aux terrains d'entraînement, il fut étonné de ne voir personne lui sauter dessus, accompagné d'un aimable 'Connard, t'es enfin rentré!'. Habituellement, Kiba le remarquait grâce à son flair, et en parlait à toute sa promotion qui s'ameutait. Seulement, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient envoyé à l'extérieur du village, ces temps-ci.

L'équipe 10 poursuivait celui qui avait libéré Hidan. Neji et Kakashi étaient partis avec Tsunade. Les Gros Sourcils étaient en mission. Et visiblement, l'équipe huit aussi...

Il finit par trouver sa camarade, au milieu de la forêt. Il observa quelques minutes ses mouvements fluides, calculés, et mortels, contre ce qui semblait être l'homme invisible. Sans s'arrêter, elle sautait, elle esquivait puis faisait des feintes, pour exécuter une pirouette et retomber au sol, le poing luisant de chakra, près a fendre la terre. Soudain, elle fit un infime mouvement de visage dans sa direction. Sans qu'il ne l'ait vue bouger, elle disparut, puis il entendit un hurlement au-dessus de lui.

« Dis-le si j'te dérange, pauvre type! »

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le poing vengeur de la jeune femme et s'écarta en poussant un cri pas très masculin. Un fois le choc passé, il se releva en secouant les mains, terrifié de se prendre un tel coup en pleine poire.

« Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan, calme-toi! C'est moi! »

Elle allait lui répliquer d'un bon uppercut quand elle s'immobilisa, stupéfiée.

« Naruto? »

« O-Ouais... »

Elle cligna, puis fit partir son poing sur le crâne blond. Elle cria:

« Imbécile! Je me faisais un sang d'encre, tu sais? »

« Aïe... » gémit-il.

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée, puis l'aida à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est parce que Nokoribi a disparu, hein? » ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus froide.

Il releva la tête et se frotta la nuque.

« Hem... Oui, on peut dire ça... »

Elle opina, puis se mit à fixer le ciel;

« D'ailleurs, Tsumujikaze ne semblait pas aller bien ces derniers jours... Durant un mois, il était un fantôme. J'ai eu beau essayer de le voir, on aurait dit qu'il évitait tout le monde. Ino était une véritable fontaine. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Oui, je sais pour Hidan. » acquiesça t-il.

« Ils sont partis chercher celui qui fait ça, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ça fait presque une semaine... »

Il l'interrompit, ne souhaitant pas changer de sujet.

« Sakura-chan, je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

Elle tourna ses yeux verts vers lui, interrogative.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Euh... Assis-toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta, légèrement inquiète quand à l'expression fermée du blond. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ceci, il lui avait annoncé que Sasuke était en réalité Nokoribi...

« Disons que... » commença t-il, hésitant « Attends, je vais tout reprendre au début. Ino t'a un peu raconté ce qu'il se passait avec Tsumujikaze? »

Elle nia.

« Non, enfin elle m'a simplement fait comprendre qu'il avait quelques soucis personnels, avec un de ses amis... Elle m'a aussi raconté qu'il avait des tendances homosexuelles, mais j'imagine que ce n'est que son imagination débordante. » dit-elle plus blasée.

Une veine commença à battre sur le front du jinchuuriki, qui dû faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas hurler.

« En gros, ouais c'est ça. Et tu as sûrement dû entendre ce qu'il s'était passé en prison... »

« Oui, il paraît qu'il s'est introduit de force... » murmura t-elle, se tenant le menton. Elle se remit à fixer son ami, fronçant ses sourcils « Naruto, pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Il soupira, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, puis murmura:

« Ce prisonnier, c'est Sasuke. »

Un coup de vent les décoiffa, et elle se figea.

« Quoi? »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Il... » il hésita « Était suspecté d'avoir libéré Hidan, mais il a été innocenté. Cependant, avant cela il a fallu l'attraper... Disons que je m'en suis chargé. »

« Mais, cette histoire date depuis presque une mois... » murmura t-elle avec ahurissement.

« Je sais, je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. »

Sa surprise fut rapidement remplacée par de la colère.

« Et moi, alors? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'accompagner? »

« C'est compliqué... Disons que je venais de rentrer, et- »

Elle le coupa.

« Compliqué? Rentrer? Depuis quand tu rentres sans nous le dire, hein? »

« Ce-c'était la première fois, je t'assure! » se défendit-il en mettant ses mains face à lui « Et je ne peux vraiment pas t'expliquer... »

Elle s'assit, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Tu lui as parlé, j'imagine? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu es dans le village depuis combien de temps? » fit-elle rageusement.

Il serra les poings.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance... »

« Si, ça en a pour moi! »

Il secoua la tête.

Pourquoi ses coéquipiers étaient-ils si hargneux? Il n'avait rien fait à par les réunir, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et pourtant, ils s'attardaient sur chaque détails, au lieu d'être simplement heureux. Il avait même l'impression que parler de Sakura énervait Sasuke et que le contraire mettait Sakura sur les nerfs. Vraiment, où était passée cette équipe soudée avec un triangle amoureux relativement perfide?

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te prévenir qu'il se trouvait ici, car tu dois le savoir. Vous devriez vous parler, c'est tout ce que je dis. »

La femme aux cheveux roses baissa la tête. Sa dernière confrontation avec le brun ne lui avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir... Elle croisa les bras, murmurant:

« Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plaît. »

Il hocha la tête, puis dit:

« Je reste au village. En absence de Tsunade, c'est à moi de te donner l'autorisation d'entrer dans la prison, donc viens me voir, d'accord? »

« Oui. »

Il la laissa seule, avec ses pensées et sa peur.

Pourquoi lui infliger ça? Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Elle avait fait une croix sur Sasuke; elle avait accepté que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques. Pourquoi Naruto voulait-il la forcer à le voir? Souhaitait-il les réunir, les mettre ensemble comme un Cupidon de pacotille? Elle ne souhaitait plus une chose pareille. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Naruto soit là avec elle... Sasuke ne figurait plus dans l'avenir qu'elle s'imaginait.

Maintenant, elle allait le perdre... Elle grinça des dents à cette pensée, rageant sur place.

Pour elle, Naruto avait refusé de revenir. Mais pour Sasuke... Elle déglutit pour dénouer cette boule au fond de sa gorge.

Vraiment, à en venir d'être _jalouse _de Sasuke?

Malheureusement, et elle était bien placée pour le savoir, tout le monde succombait au charme du Uchiha d'une façon ou d'une autre. Serait-ce la manière dont cette malédiction avait agi sur Naruto? Ou bien aurait-elle dû s'en douter, à l'instant même où elle les avait vus se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Chidori et Rasengan à la main. Ce jour-là resterait gravé dans sa mémoire, c'était un fait. Jamais Sasuke n'avait montré un tel visage face à elle. Seulement à Naruto.

Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Oui, Naruto. Et elle... Elle n'était rien.

Elle se sentit soudainement vide, vide à l'intérieur. Elle déglutit et sentit sa respiration se saccader, tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans ses genoux.

C'était ça, et c'était si logique... Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour mais c'était _là_; c'était _présent. _Chacun vivait l'un pour l'autre, se soutenant moralement, comme si un lien profond les unissait, comme des âmes sœurs.

Elle irait voir Sasuke. Pas pour elle, pas pour repenser cet amour puéril qu'elle avait éprouvé. Non, elle ferait comprendre la vérité à cet imbécile, comme elle y avait été confrontée à l'instant.

* * *

><p>'Pourquoi faire ça?' 'Pourquoi à elle?'<p>

Voilà ce que pensaient les membres de l'équipe huit durant ces deux dernières heures de courses à travers le pays.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant, bon sang, un _enfant! _Il avait à peine trois ans...

Fort heureusement grâce au flair de Kiba, ils parvinrent à retrouver sa trace dans la forêt dense du pays du Feu.

_« Ça a été rapide, pourquoi continuer cette mascarade? »_ demandait Zetsu à son alter-ego.

_**« Arrête-toi. »**_

Soudainement, il se figea et se posa sur un arbre, Hikaru ronflant bruyamment dans ses bras.

Les chuunins s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, fusillant du regard le ninja qui avait pris l'apparence de leur sensei et qui avait osé enlever son fils. Les traits fins de la jeune femme se métamorphosèrent, et devinrent plus carrés, plus durs. Sa peau blanchit violemment et son visage se divisa en deux. L'unique œil qui apparut passa du pourpre à l'ocre, tandis qu'une moitié de bouche leur sourit. Hinata se retint de vomir en apercevant son corps, d'une couleur aussi peu naturelle. Kiba quand à lui remarqua soudainement son odeur nuancée. Il sentait... la forêt, le végétal. Et non comme un être humain.

Prenant son courage à deux, il fut celui qui s'avança, toujours sur Akamaru, et lança:

« Peu importe ce que tu veux, lâche cet enfant immédiatement! »

Zetsu sourit un peu plus de ce demi-sourire qui fit frissonner les jeunes adultes.

« Je vais le faire, oui... » ils se tendirent. « Seulement si vous me dites où se trouve Naruto Uzumaki. »

Les yeux s'agrandirent, et le membre de l'Akatsuki poursuivit.

« Si vous n'avouez pas, je pense que ce petit sera très utile... Une descendance du clan Sarutobi, ça ne tombe pas du ciel... Il doit être très intéressant à disséquer. »

Kiba serra les dents, ses canines anormalement plus longues de les autres lui donnant l'air menaçant.

« Arrête ça, sale monstre! Laisse-le partir, ce n'est qu'un enfant! »

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour ça, non? »

Shino fronça les sourcils et s'avança à son tour, tandis qu'un mouche grimpait sur sa joue.

« Nous ne te laisserons pas faire. »

Kiba descendit de son chien, qui se transforma en lui. Hinata réactiva son dojutsu et se mit en position de combat. Des milliers d'insectes tourbillonnèrent autour de Shino.

Zetsu leva son unique sourcil, et murmura.

« Eh bien, attaquez... Quand vous serez au sol, gémissants, vous me direz ce que je veux savoir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fiiiiiiiiniiii... Eeeet... VACAAAAAAAAANCES! ^0^<strong>

Héhéhé... Eh oui, mes amis, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette année... Vendredi, direction la Thaïlande! :) Et je vous rappelle que je reviens le 30, et donc que je posterai mon chapitre le 1er janvier.

Pour vous faire patienter durant ces deux semaines de trous, vous pouvez relire mon prologue, je l'ai réécrit! :D

Aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas que farniente. Je compte bien continuer ma traduction d'une fiction FMA (car oui, FMA est mon deuxième manga préféré...) et je prépare un OS Naruto avec humour/UA/Shonen Ai EXPLICITE pour le nouvel an! Sortez les trompettes! XD Eh donc, non pas d'OS noël, je ne serais pas là... Et j'aurais mes cadeaux bien après vous, alors pas de chichis :D

Bref... Je vous souhaite d'avance de bonnes fêtes, ne vous goinfrez pas trop, jalousez-moi car vous allez vous les geler et que je serais au soleil, plaignez-moi car je ne pourrais pas lire les scans de Naruto...(**SPOILERS**) Si ça se trouve, on va dévoiler qui est Tobi, et je serais pas là T_T(**FIN**)

Passez de bonnes vacances aussi! :) Ayez de beaux cadeaux et soyez heureux ^^

Et donc pour le premier janvier... Vous aurez droit à un beaaaau chapitre qui se nommera: Arbre, arborescence ou archaïsme (car j'avais envie de mettre un mot qui n'avait rien à voir XD)

Bref, see you, everybody!

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Playlist:**

J'avoue que j'ai écouté Petit Papa noël en boucle... … Quoi, vous me croyez pas? (ne cherchez pas, le coca me monte à la tête, j'écris des conneries -_-)

Three days grace - Time of dying

Naruto Shippuden Ending 9

Asian Kung-fu Generation - Rewrite

_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**_X_**X**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

Irill: Ben euh... Non, il est pas revenu dans le manga ,pour la simple et bonne raison que Jiraiya est SOUS LA FLOTTE! … Moi, j'ai voulu qu'ils le cherchent et le trouvent, c'est tout :D

Eh beh non, PAS DE NARUHINA! X( J'aime pas ça, moi :P Le SasuNaru, y a que ça de vrai ^0^

B-rabbit: Ah ça oui, les vacances que je vais me payer... J'en frissonne d'avance^^

Hanaka: Merci beaucoup pour tes deux longues reviews, elles me font vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment […] vraiment vraiment trop plaisir :) Pour l'OST, une petite confidence parce qu'on est entre nous et que personne ne me lit (genre), que ce soit en écrivant un chapitre de ce genre ou pas, je pleure en l'écoutant de toutes les manières... Alors ça ne change pas: DC' est vrai que si on cherche à savoir qui est le Uke/dominant/neko de l'histoire, ça serait MAYBE Sasuke... Mais bon, j'aime les deux, et j'écris ce qui me semble le plus naturel (ce qui prouve que je suis peut-être plus NaruSasu que SasuNaru... Idon't know: D)...Mouhahaha...Shikamaru est le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus drôle, le plus plus, le plus machin, le plus truc... JE L'AIME!^0^ Enfin une semblable... :D Enfin, je vais arrêter de m'étaler... Merci pour ces deux magnifiques reviews :) J'espère continuer de te plaire et ne pas te décevoir! :)

Chu: Ah oui... Ce chapitre aura causé pas mal de polémiques ^^ L'OOC de Sasuke quand je dévoile l'identité de Naruto est quelque chose qui m'a vraiment vraiment vraiment tiraillée. Tu peux demander à Aile d'Argent, je lui ait demandé un paquet de fois si c'était bon, si je devais pas changer, et patati et patata...et elle m'a dit que je ne DEVAIS PAS CHANGER QUOIQUE CE SOIT! ...Et comme ma bêta a toujours raison, j'ai rien changé :D Et pour le nombre de chap, il en reste précisément 9 (si ma mémoire de poisson ne me fait pas défaut...) donc avec un chapitre par semaine, fait le calcul :)

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS, ELLES ME FONT CHAUD AU COEUR, JE VOUS ADORE TOUS! ^0^**


	20. Chapter 19: Décret

Salut à tous! Joyeux noël, bonne année, bonne santé etc, etc! ^^

Avant toute chose, je m'excuse de mon faux bond de la semaine dernière. J'aurais vraiment voulu poster, surtout que mon chapitre était prêt, seulement j'ai vraiment manqué de temps. Alors je vous ai offert Minute, mon 4S pour le Nouvel An, et – si vous l'avez lu – j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.

Bref, me voici définitivement de retour, on reprend le rythme habituel, c'est fini les vacances... D'ailleurs, c'est officiel: Il y aura 27 chapitres pour cette fiction, plus un épilogue. Il reste donc exactement huit chapitres après celui-ci. On atteint la conclusion de cette fiction, et je ressens parfois un petit pincement au cœur, je l'avoue T_T Vous pouvez donc calculer le jour où cette fiction finira, même si je vais vous prévenir d'une future absence à la fin de ce chapitre.

Enfin, vous n'êtes pas ici pour mes divagations. Le disclaimer appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, the Master.

**ATTENTION! **Le rating de ce chapitre peut monter au M. Ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, c'est simplement car un passage est plutôt sanglant, du moins selon mon avis de jeune adolescente encore pure.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19<span>: Décret

* * *

><p>« Eh bien, attaquez... Quand vous serez au sol, gémissants, vous me direz ce que je veux savoir. »<p>

Un demi-sourire glaçant se dessina sur la moitié du visage cireux et les chuunins frémirent inconsciemment. Le sang d'Hinata se glaça tandis que ses yeux étaient happés dans celui de l'homme-plante et elle se rapprocha instinctivement de ses coéquipiers.

Son Byakugan enclenché, elle parvint à voir le chakra qui circulait à l'intérieur de l'homme. Ses canaux étaient étranges, différents de ceux humains. Il ne possédait même pas d'organes internes, seulement une sorte de cœur que milieu de sa poitrine.

Elle s'apprêtait à reculer une nouvelle fois quand une main forte et rassurante attrapa son épaule et la fit s'immobiliser. La Hyuuga reconnut le visage bienveillant de Kiba, qui continuait de fixer Zetsu au loin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes là. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis hocha faiblement la tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de broncher, la vie d'Hikaru en dépendait. Elle reprit contenance d'un mouvement vif de tête et écarta ses pieds, sa position de défense enclenchée.

Ils restèrent immobiles, ne lâchant pas l'homme des yeux, et attendirent le signal.

Soudain, Zetsu remarqua l'apparition d'un coléoptère qui se posa sur sur épaule. Il leva un sourcil, puis tourna vivement la tête en s'apercevant que les trois ninjas s'étaient jetés vers lui.

Kiba, fermement installé sur Akamaru, s'élança sur le demi-homme en hurlant. Hinata, derrière lui, remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans la disposition des canaux de chakra de leur adversaire. Quand tout le chakra le composant disparut pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'arbre sous ses pieds, elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent, et rapidement.

« Kiba-kun, stop! »

Il tourna sa tête en direction de la jeune fille, surpris, mais ne pu s'arrêter dans son élan. Ce fut quand ils se rendirent compte que l'homme avait disparu. Ils atterrirent sur la branche, perplexe, et comprirent.

Akamaru poussa un jappement quand il se sentit aspiré dans le bois, et qu'il fut immobilisé sur place ; tandis que le bois poussait à une vitesse faramineuse atour d'eux pour les enfermer dans un cocon de bois. Une tête se forma juste face à celle de Kiba, et l'œil jaune de Zetsu apparut face à lui, sortant du bois.

La bois sous lui poussa encore et encore, l'obligeant à se détacher de son chien, et il commença à arriver au dessus des cimes, si haut que s'il tombait ce serait une chute mortelle. La branche se tordit, et il se retrouva la tête en bas, puis lâché dans le vide. Fort heureusement pour lui, un arbre fut assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse s'y agripper, mais ce ne fut pas sans dommage. La collision lui coupa le souffle et il sut qu'il serait déjà couvert de bleus le lendemain.

Plus en dessous, Hinata arriva à briser l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait coincé le grand chien, mais sut avec son doujutsu que le déserteur s'était déjà écarté. Elle atterrit sur la tronc puis se fit à son tour enfermer par des branchages qui lui griffèrent les joues. Plus loin, Shino avait subi le même sort, et Kiba, encore un peu dans les vapes, aussi.

Zetsu réapparut à quelques mètres d'eux, jubilant.

« Vous êtes pathétiques. Ce jeune garçon est-il si peu important pour vous? Regardez-moi, je n'ai pas la moindre égratignure. »

Kiba serra les dents, ayant réussi à faire disparaître les chandelles qui tournaient autour de lui. L'homme plante sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis annonça:

« Je vais vous faire l'honneur de vous réduire en poussière en combat singulier. » son regard traversa l'assemblée « Je suis de bonne humeur. Laissons le meilleur membre de votre groupe s'en charger. »

Immédiatement, Hinata fut relâchée et s'effondra sur la large branche. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

« Hinata! »

Elle fut totalement happée par ce regard vide et presque artificiel, elle n'entendait presque plus les cris de Kiba derrière elle.

« Lâche-nous, merde, laisse-nous sortir! Hinata! »

Ses yeux neige alternèrent entre le jeune garçon, allongé sur le sol plusieurs branches plus loin, et sur son adversaire qui souriait insolemment. L'Akatsuki.

Pain lui revint en mémoire. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas été pétrifiée par la peur. Elle l'avait combattu, et avait perdu. Aujourd'hui, elle avait progressé, elle n'avait plus le droit d'échouer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Hikaru.

__« Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que... Je t'aime, Naruto-kun. »__

Elle n'avait pas le droit de réserver un traitement de faveur à Naruto. Elle devait protéger son village, que ce soit ses coéquipiers ou même les enfants qui y vivaient. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour être courageuse. En tant que ninja, elle devait l'être à chaque instant!

Elle se redressa, reprenant une posture droite et défensive.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kiba-kun. Je me débrouillerai, et je vous libérerais. » elle sourit un peu plus franchement, le rouge aux joues. « À mon tour de vous sauver. »

L'Inuzuka fut soufflé par l'assurance de la jeune fille et ne pu rien répondre à ses paroles. Hinata s'avança, Byukugan enclenché, et énonça d'une voix claire:

« Viens. Je t'attends, Zetsu. »

Le demi-sourire se releva, puis Zetsu se fondit à nouveau dans le bois. Elle attendit patiemment, ses yeux analysant les alentours. Chaque branche, chaque filet de chakra qui s'en émanait, elle le voyait. Elle recula son pied, prenant son élan.

Ici!

Elle s'élança, et transperça une branche face à elle, accompagnant son geste d'un hurlement bestial. Zetsu s'en écarta rapidement..

« Ouh là... C'était moins une. »

Ses paumes en position, elle fonça en direction de l'homme qui s'était figé sur une branche plus loin. Sa main s'abattit sur le premier canal de chakra et Zetsu ne bougea pas. Elle releva son visage et aperçut le regard railleur que lui adressait l'homme plante.

« Raté. »

Sous sa paume, se trouvait de la pierre, entourant le torse du demi homme. Elle fut surprise, mais se remit à frapper autre part. Cette partie de sa personne fut elle aussi recouverte de pierre. Pourtant, du chakra continuait d'y circuler... Mais c'était impossible d'y accéder.

« Je connais le point faible des membres eu clan Hyuuga. Vous faites uniquement appel à votre dojutsu. Mais quand celui-ci est inutile, que faites vous? »

Elle serra les dents:

« Nous n'abandonnons pas! »

En un nouveau cri, elle redoubla de vitesse et se remit à marteler son corps, ce qu'il évita habilement, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau en fusionnant avec l'arbre l'arbre.

Elle soupira, puis se mit en position. Le Yin et le Yang apparut sous ses pieds.

Zetsu leva un sourcil, sa tête émergeant d'un tronc quelques mètres plus loin. Elle restait immobile, se concentrant au maximum. Soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux, plus décidée que jamais, et disparut, comme métamorphosée en une furie.

Zetsu sentit sa présence derrière lui et eut juste le temps d'entendre un cri avant que la douleur ne le submerge.

« Les 64 points du Hakke! »

Il sursauta. Depuis quand connaissait-elle cette technique...?

Les paumes souples de la Hyuuga s'abattirent sur son torse, et il n'eut même pas deux secondes pour se protéger en fusionnant à nouveau avec une pierre que les coups se remirent à voler.

« Les deux points! »

Elle effectua un saut périlleux et atterrit face à lui, s'abaissant et frappant ses genoux.

« Les quatre points! »

Ensuite, les épaules furent ciblées, elle se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui de plus en plus vite.

« Les huit points! »

Elle atterrit derrière lui à nouveau et s'attaqua à sa colonne vertébrale, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

« Les seize points! »

Plus loin, Kiba fut émerveillé. Elle allait y arriver, cette technique était imparable! _Elle allait le faire!_

« Tu peux le faire, Hinata! » se mit à hurler Kiba, sa main libre en porte-voix.

Elle sourit, puis glissa sous Zetsu, annonçant en lançant ses mains à une vitesse faramineuse:

« Les trente-deux poi- »

Ses mains à quelques centimètres de la trachée de l'homme-plante s'immobilisent et elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Un clone.

« Que-Quand? »

Il la jeta contre un tronc et elle gémit doucement, s'essuyant le visage égratigné.

« Je dois avouer que c'était pas mal... » murmura Zetsu, à bout de souffle. « Si tu ne t'étais pas déconcentrée, rien que deux secondes, tu aurais peut-être pu y arriver... Malheureusement pour toi, ces deux secondes sont suffisantes pour créer un clone. »

Elle jura doucement puis se releva, mais fut attrapée par derrière et jetée contre un arbre à plus d'une centaine de mètres. Elle se redressa, fébrile, mais le Zetsu original arriva face à elle et posa une main sur son front.

« Dommage. » fit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Une fumée violette de mauvaise augure s'échappa de sa main et submergea son visage. Elle toussa longuement, puis ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et elle tourna de l'œil. Une fois totalement inconsciente, il se tourna vers Kiba et Shino.

« À qui le tour? »

* * *

><p>« S'il reste vivant après son combat, que ferez-vous? »<p>

Après la question de Tsunade, le silence resta d'emblée entre les cinq kage. Chacun d'entre eux fixaient Ae, presque impatients de la réponse qu'aurait à donner le Raikage.

Que ferait-il si Sasuke restait en vie après avoir battu Madara? La réponse était simple, mais les quelques traces d'humanité qui subsistaient en lui l'empêchaient de répondre ceci. Après tout, comment condamner quelqu'un qui s'est battu pour sauver le monde entier?

Après un long moment de réflexion, Ae reprit son habituelle figure froide. Non, rien ne changeait ses crimes. Il avait tenté d'assassiner son frère, un jinchuuriki, et avait fait partie de l'Akatsuki.

« Ce que je comptais faire depuis le début. Il sera mené à Kumo, et exécuté. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

L'assemblée sursauta, tandis que Tsunade grognait. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre...

« Comment pouvez-vous l'annoncer si facilement? » soupira Tsunade « Vous avez d'abord eu le culot d'envoyer des ninjas dans mon village me réclamer un de _mes_ déserteurs. Si vous voulez que je vous accorde ma confiance, il ne faut pas me faire de tels coups bas. »

« Je ne cherche pas votre confiance. » rétorqua t-il sèchement. « Je cherche la Justice. Cet homme a commis plus de crimes que certains membres de l'Akatsuki ; _c'est_ un membre de l'Akatsuki. » ajouta t-il « Vous ne pouvez pas l'épargner simplement car le jinchuuriki de votre village vous l'a demandé. Je ne parle pas seulement pour moi, mais pour Kumo entier, ainsi que les autres Grandes Nations. »

Il se tourna vers les autres kage qui écoutaient, suivant l'échange comme un match de tennis.

« Mettez-vous à ma place. Accepteriez-vous de laisser déambuler un déserteur aussi dangereux dans votre propre village? Voudriez-vous partir en mission avec lui? »

Il se retourna vers Tsunade qui continuait d'écouter d'un oreille attentive son collègue. Elle attendait qu'il ait fini son monologue pour enfin lui répondre.

« Réfléchissez, Hokage. Même si vous le réintégrez chez vous, il ne pourra plus être ninja. Il ne pourra sortir du village sans déclencher une guerre dans un Pays étranger. Il ne pourra être le coéquipier de qui que ce soit et avoir sa confiance. Un ninja sans équipe, c'est aussi utile qu'un membre de l'Académie dans les forces spéciales.. »

Derrière le rideau du village de Konoha, Kakashi baissa la tête en se rappelant de la première leçon qu'il avait faite à son équipe.

« Rendez-vous à l'évidence. Il peut être notre carte maîtresse durant cette guerre, mais cela ne durera pas. Seuls vous et Naruto Uzumaki souhaitez son retour. Vous ne pouvez pas décider de ça toute seule. »

Tsunade poussa un ultime soupir, avant de relever ses yeux noisette vers Ae. Il avait terminé.

« Je suis au courant de tout ça, Raikage. »

Le basané leva un sourcil et attendit la suite de sa réplique.

« Peut-être est-ce égoïste, peut-être est-ce totalement impensable pour vous ; seulement voilà, jamais je ne laisserai quiconque condamner Sasuke Uchiha. Il est de Konoha, a commis la plupart de ses crimes envers Konoha. A tué des déserteurs recherchés depuis des temps bien lointains ; Itachi Uchiha, Orochimaru, Deidara. Il va réduire à néant l'Akatsuki. Et vous, vous souhaitez le tuer quand ça sera fini? » son ton devint de plus en plus coléreux. « Tout ceci, ce sera un pas de plus vers la paix que nous souhaitons tous. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, après qu'il nous ai aidé et sauvés. C'est tout bonnement indigne d'un chef. » elle serra les poings, et siffla: « Choisissez, Raikage. Soit vous le tuez maintenant, et laissez l'Akatsuki nous attaquer, soit vous le laissez tranquille à jamais, et il tuera enfin Tobi. »

Elle plongea ses pupilles noisettes dans les siennes, toujours froides et dures, si sombres, et attendit. Autour d'eux, les autres chefs des pays retinrent leur souffle, attendant le dernier argument de Tsunade, celui qui mettrait fin à tous. Après un certain temps, la silence vacilla, et elle se tourna vers ses confrères.

« Votons. » elle désigna l'assemblée entière. « Et vos accompagnateurs aussi. »

« Pourquoi eux? » s'étonna Oonoki.

« Ce sont les mieux placés pour nous parler de ce qu'ils ressentiraient s'ils acceptaient de vivre dans un village avec un déserteur. Je pense que mes propres accompagnateurs n'ont pas à participer, je sais déjà qu'ils accepteraient le retour de Sasuke. Et j'imagine que ceux du Raikage sont eux aussi de l'avis de leur chef. »

Suite à un petit instant de réflexion, les trois autres ninja acquiescèrent et leurs accompagnateurs sortirent de leur cachette. Après les avoir observés quelques secondes, Tsunade se tourna vers Mifune. Celui-ci opina puis se leva, solennel.

« Nous allons procéder à un vote à main levée. Si vous voulez prendre la parole, je vous la donnerai. Tout d'abord, je vais donner mon avis, moi aussi. Je pense que l'Hokage a réfléchi à ceci depuis bien longtemps, et qu'elle est sûre d'elle. Je vote donc pour le retour de Sasuke Uchiha. Maintenant, nous allons aller de gauche à droite, en partant du Kazekage. »

Gaara se leva et se contenta de répondre:

« Je vote pour. »

Ensuite vinrent le tour de Temari et Kankurou, qui répondirent eux aussi à l'affirmative. Oonoki hésita longuement, mais finit par répondre non. Malgré la réponse de son chef, Akatsuchi rétorqua qu'il pensait le contraire, ce qui déclencha un grand débat entre lui et Kurotsuchi qui continuait de défendre bec et ongle son Tsuchikage.

« Je ne me sentirais jamais en sécurité dans un village où un ancien déserteur se balade tranquillement. Cela créera la panique, c'est absurde de prendre une décision pareille. »

Mifune finit par hocher la tête, puis désigna Mei, qui resta plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle finit par émerger, et murmura:

« C'est un bien dur choix. D'un côté il y a un village, mais de l'autre un homme qui veut se racheter. » elle fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Tsunade. « A quel pourcentage pouvez-vous affirmer que Sasuke Uchiha ne tentera plus rien envers le village? »

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, puis finit par soupirer.

« Je ne dépasserai pas les 65% »

Les kages écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant! La donne est différente, dans ce cas! »

« Laissez-moi finir! » s'écria Tsunade, irritée. Les shinobis restèrent silencieux, la laissant poursuivre. « Ce n'est pas suffisant, je le sais. Seulement, et je le jure sur ma propre vie, il ne _fera _rien. Je compte bien lui assigner le meilleur garde qui puisse exister pour lui. » elle sourit en coin. « Naruto Uzumaki veillera à ce que Sasuke ne fasse rien. Au moindre faux pas, Sasuke sera exécuté. Je l'enverrai même à Kumo si vous le souhaitez. » sa voix se baissa. « Naruto ne l'acceptera jamais mais je m'occuperai personnellement de lui s'il le faut. » Elle releva la tête, plus décidée. « Et cela, je peux vous l'affirmer à 100% »

Mei eut un petit sourire en coin significatif, puis finit par donner son accord.

Au final, Ao et Chojurou répliquèrent eux aussi qu'ils étaient pour, et la majorité absolue l'emporta. C'est avec un petit sourire que Tsunade se tourna vers Ae.

« La décision est sans appel, je crois. »

Le Raikage la fusilla du regard, puis finit vociférer:

« La réunion est terminée. Nous allons rentrer dans nos Pays respectifs et annoncer la future guerre. » il haussa les épaules avec ajouta d'un air méprisant. « Quand Sasuke Uchiha aura tué une personne ou deux de Konoha, je veux immédiatement sa tête. »

« Si vous le souhaitez. »

Ae sortit en un courant d'air de la pièce, abandonnant ses confrères et ses propres ninjas.

* * *

><p>Sakura est sérieusement anxieuse. Depuis quand n'a t-elle pas croisé Sasuke? Quatre ans? Cinq? Cette rapide entrevue sur le lac du Pays de Fer pouvait-elle être même considérée comme une rencontre?<p>

Ce jour-là, ce n'était pas Sasuke. C'était sa folie vengeresse, un démon sans remords, la simple ombre de l'homme qu'il était réellement.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait disparue, cette haine qui l'avait animé. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Naruto n'était pas du genre à faire des choses sans réfléchir... ?

Elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête avec dépit. Ce serait _totalement_ typique de Naruto, ça. Ce crétin impulsif... Elle soupira, secouant ses cheveux roses pâles, et se remit en marche avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Elle comptait aller rendre visite à Sasuke pour être sûre qu'il ne ferait pas de coups bas à son meilleur ami et risquerait de le blesser à jamais ; mais ses priorités avaient soudainement changé. Ce ne serait plus elle qui le persuaderait, mais _lui_ qui parlerait en premier. _Il _s'excuserait, ou du moins donnerait une excuse à la Uchiha, _il _devrait la persuader qu'il ne ferait rien envers Konoha, _il _serait celui qui s'excuse à en perdre soif, et _elle_ serait celle qui se borne à les refuser. Ce serait la solution la plus logique, il était le déserteur, le _méchant_ après tout.

Ses pas s'allongèrent, et un petit sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était peut-être un simple fantasme, mais imaginer Sasuke rampant à ses pieds était vraiment très _très_ satisfaisant.

Ce fut toute guillerette qu'elle toqua chez Naruto qui semblait tomber du lit – bien qu'il fut déjà midi – et qui finit par lui donner un parchemin d'autorisation pour entrer dans la cellule de Sasuke. Elle l'attendit une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il puisse finir de s'habiller et l'accompagner jusqu'à la prison.

Après avoir donné le rouleau au garde de l'entrée, Naruto se recula et envoya un dernier sourire avant de disparaître. Sa main trembla un peu, mais elle ouvrit avec toute la force qui la caractérisait la porte d'entrée, puis pénétra dans le vestibule de la cellule. Elle tapa rapidement le code d'autorisation, et fut bloquée.

Elle était arrêtée derrière la porte, essayant de prendre un masque de parfaite indifférence et de mettre les mots qui volaient dans son crâne dans l'ordre. Elle s'efforça de calmer sa respiration un peu trop irrégulière, se recoiffa nerveusement, remit sa jupe en place, et ce fut quand elle essaya de vérifier si elle n'avait pas de crotte de nez qui dépassait qu'elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

Elle n'entrait pas pour essayer de gagner l'amour du brun. Elle ne l'aurait jamais, elle devait s'y résoudre. Tout ce qui suffisait, c'était qu'elle soit courageuse. Et rien d'autre.

Soudain, elle entendit soupirer derrière la porte, et une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva:

« Dobe, si tu cherches à me prendre par surprise, c'est raté. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ce ton si familier résonnant dans son tout être. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..._ C'était lui. _Lui_!

Elle eut tellement peur, tout à coup. Rien que cette voix l'avait ramenée des années en arrière, remontant des beaux ou des mauvais souvenirs. A cet instant, les seules choses qui lui étaient revenues semblaient être toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée amoureuse du brun taciturne. Sa beauté, son intelligence, sa froideur, son génie. Même sa voix l'ensorcelait. Pourtant, elle devait se calmer. Elle n'avait plus douze ans, et lui aussi. Elle était adulte, elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui l'ignorait.

Elle prit donc quelques secondes de plus pour recomposer son visage neutre, peut-être même un peu colérique, puis ouvrit la porte. Elle décida d'agir avec lui comme elle le ferait avec Naruto dans ces cas-là:

« Hm? » marmonna t-elle avec irritation « Je suis une débile maintenant? »

Elle dut faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler quand le visage opalin se tourna vers elle.

Vraiment... Il était toujours aussi beau.

Il leva un sourcil perplexe, ne s'attendant probablement pas à sa venue.

« Bonjour, Sasuke-kun. » dit-elle après un long silence pesant.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? »

Elle se hérissa. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins...

« Oui, merci, je vais très bien, et toi? » ironisa t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard blasé auquel elle répondit. Elle finit par croiser les bras, et marmonna:

« Naruto m'a dit qu'il t'avait ramené au village, alors je suis venue. Parce que je n'y crois pas. » ajouta t-elle

Il se mit à sourire en coin, la faisant fondre un peu plus.

« Je vois. Comme quoi, Naruto est le seul à croire en moi, hein? »

« Ça t'étonne? »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Qu'il continue de me faire confiance? Évidemment. Je n'en suis sûrement pas digne, et je parie que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venue. »

Elle resta éberluée quelques secondes avant de ricaner.

« Toujours aussi perspicace. »

Il haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle s'avançait..

« Dans ce cas, peux-tu répondre à ma question, monsieur-je-sais-tout? »

Son ton badin était tombé, et ses yeux obscurcis. Qu'il se vante de lire en elle comme dans un livre, soit. Mais elle avait laissé sa fierté sur le pas de la porte. Elle voulait des réponses, et rien d'autre.

« En quoi suis-je forcé de répondre? »

« Que perdras-tu à le faire? Vas-tu attaquer le village à la première occasion? Tu n'as qu'un oui ou un non à formuler. »

« Tu connais parfaitement la réponse, Sakura. Ne viens pas m'enquiquiner pour des bêtises pareilles. » Il leva les yeux au ciel « Si je vais retourner ma veste une fois de plus? En quoi ma réponse t'intéresse t-elle? Peu importe ce que je dirais, pourrai-je faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon? Je sais bien qu'en m'enfuyant d'ici, Naruto serait sans arrêt à mes basques. » après un petit silence, il ajouta. « Et je n'ai pas envie de mourir. »

Elle le toisa avec méfiance.

« Tu serais donc capable de repartir, malgré tout? »

« J'ai toujours des objectifs non accomplis. Si rester ici signifie les oublier, autant me faire tuer directement. Je le ferais, et ça ne tient qu'à vous que je le fasse en temps que shinobi ou déserteur. »

Le ton indifférent qu'il lui adressa la piqua à vif, et elle s'approcha en une enjambée furieuse.

« Tu es prêt à nous abandonner à nouveau rien que pour ça? A abandonner Naruto? Ces histoires de vengeances, ce sont ce qui t'ont détruit, Sasuke! Quand comprendras-tu que ça suffit, que tu es un adulte? D'abord Itachi, ensuite nous, et maintenant l'Akatsuki entière? Tu es comme un enfant, Sasuke, tu ne sais pas t'arrêter. »

Il se mit à rire longuement et froidement.

« Moi, un enfant? »

Elle déglutit et s'approcha un peu plus, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. »

« Et un crétin naïf et incapable de réfléchir posément, c'est quoi pour toi? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là...

« C'est un homme respectable, qui est certes un peu trop dupe, mais qui ferait tout pour ceux qu'il aime ; c'est quelqu'un qui sait pardonner et oublier ; c'est un héros qui a sauvé son village. Tu as tout, Sasuke: la beauté, la force, le courage, l'intelligence ; mais il te manque le plus important, et que Naruto possède: la confiance, les amis. »

Il la regarda avec un air d'autoroute, puis sourit à nouveau.

« Libre à toi de penser ça. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'importait, de toute façon. »

« De toute façon, y a-t-il la moindre chose qui t'importe, ici? » ironisa t-elle.

Il soupira, faisant voleter ses mèches corbeau autour de son visage auguste.

« Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré. » précisa t-il. « Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir. »

« Évidemment, ce n'est pas comme si l'équipe sept avait la moindre importance à tes yeux, de toute façon. »

Il releva ses yeux vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Cette fois-ci, elle écarquilla les yeux, bel et bien surprise.

« Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ce n'est pas rien. » poursuivit-il « Ces missions débiles que l'on a faites, tout ce que j'ai appris grâce à elle, je ne peux pas les regretter. De plus, pour la première fois, j'ai eu la possibilité de me lier à des gens. » elle nota que sa voix devenait un peu plus basse et qu'un vague sourire étirait ses lèvres, et sentit son cœur se réchauffer. « Seulement, je ne regrette pas non plus d'être parti. Sans ça, je ne serais pas ici maintenant, j'aurais continué de vivre dans un village en m'écartant de ce que je voulais réellement, et en loupant la plus grande occasion de ma vie. »

Sa main fit un vaste arc de cercle

« J'ai aimé vivre à vos côtés, j'ai aimé m'écarter de vous et accéder au pouvoir. Vous avez été important, seulement vous n'êtes pas tout. Je mentirais si je n'ai pas parfois regretté mon appartement et la terre de mes ancêtres à la place des repaires miteux en compagnie d'un homme fou et malade. Seulement, c'est le chemin que je m'étais juré de choisir. Même si je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres, j'avais promis à mon clan et à moi même que je les vengerai, même si je devais m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Et je ne regrette absolument rien. »

Les abysses se plongèrent dans les yeux de Sakura pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, qui se sentit frissonner. Elle finit par s'assoir sur la chaise présente au milieu de la pièce, et se mit à fixer le sol.

« Et Naruto? »

Il sembla un peu perdre de sa superbe durant quelques secondes et éleva ses sourcils fins.

« Quoi, Naruto? »

« Lui aussi... Ce n'était qu'une amitié de quelques temps, qui a disparu de ton esprit à l'instant où tu es arrivé chez Orochimaru? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

La rapidité avec laquelle il répondit la surpris. Elle l'aurait plutôt imaginé nier ce fait, ou même rabaisser une nouvelle fois l'Uzumaki. Ce fut donc naturellement qu'elle lâcha un petit:

« Hein? »

« Naruto n'a rien à voir. » répéta t-il, gardant sa patience à toute épreuve.

« M-Mais, je pensais que tu le considérais comme un idiot? »

« Et alors? » demanda t-il simplement en haussant un sourcil.

Voyant qu'elle restait parfaitement éberluée, il consentit à poursuivre.

« C'est un débile, un crétin, un dobe, un usuratonkachi ou tout ce que tu veux. Mais c'est Naruto, mon meilleur ami. Il y a quelques années, je ne l'aurais jamais avoué – à cause de mon égo, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre – mais je ne me voile plus la face. C'est en grande partie parce que Naruto est ici que je veux bien rester. J'ai dit toute à l'heure qu'il m'arrivait de penser à l'équipe sept, avant, mais je n'ai pas compté Naruto dans ces calculs. Lui, c'est lui, tu le disais bien il y a quelques minutes. On ne peut pas l'oublier, même en ayant plus de volonté que n'importe qui. Et en plus d'être monsieur-je-sais-tout, je suis monsieur-n'importe-qui. Bien sûr que mon meilleur ami m'est resté en mémoire ; bien sûr que lorsque nous nous sommes revus, j'ai menti en disant que j'avais définitivement détruit tous mes liens avec lui. A cette époque, ça me mettait les nerfs en pelote, alors je refusais de l'avouer, c'est évident, mais maintenant je n'en ai plus vraiment honte. Il n'y a rien d'abject à ça, c'est juste Naruto. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. »

Elle resta hébétée un bon bout de temps, avant de sourire et de se mettre à rire.

« Peut-être as-tu plus mûri que je ne le croyais. »

Il émit un son de dédain et détournant la tête.

« Tu me surprend, Sasuke. Moi qui croyait devoir te forcer à avouer tout ça, tu le fais naturellement, sans gêne. »

« Il n'y avait pas grand chose à avouer, ça sautait aux yeux. » répondit-il.

« Oui, ça faisait pas mal de temps que j'y pensais. Il faut juste que Naruto l'avoue, maintenant, et tout sera bon. J'imagine que ça va jaser dans le village... »

Sasuke releva la tête, sceptique.

« Pardon? »

Sakura soupira:

« Normalement, les garçons ont un peu de mal à avouer ce genre de chose. C'est tout de même assez surprenant que le dernier Uchiha, adulé par toutes les filles, finisse par annoncer au monde qu'il aime son meilleur ami, et qu'en plus il n- »

« Où as-tu été pêcher cette idée stupide? »

Elle battit des paupières troublées.

« Tu viens de le dire. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Pourtant, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. »

Il arqua les sourcils, une veine battant dangereusement sur son front, et grogna:

« Je te prierai de ne pas répandre tes hypothèses hasardeuses. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on croie que je suis homosexuel, ce serait vraiment l'argument ultime pour me faire partir d'ici. »

Elle roula des yeux, passablement déçue.

« Mince, alors j'avais raison, tu ne l'avoue pas... »

Il lui envoya une œillade blasée.

« Je ne préfère pas savoir d'où tu sors cette idée. »

« Excuse-moi, mais les ''Naruto, c'est Naruto!'' ou encore ''lui c'est différent'' ou même ''avant, je ne voulais pas l'avouer, mais maintenant j'ai réfléchi'', c'est plutôt révélateur. »

« Le mot ami t'est-il familier? »

« Je connais le dictionnaire Uchiha, et il n'y figure pas. »

Il soupira, et elle s'approcha:

« Dis-le, ça te soulagera. »

Il la fixa et soupira, lui faisant comprendre par télépathie toute l'indifférence que ce harcèlement lui apportait.

« Incapable d'avouer le plus évident. » soupira t-elle

« Écrase. »

« Tu es vraiment pathétique. »

« Tu sais, Sakura, si tu es agacée parce que je te ''pique'' ton cher Naruto ou je-ne-sais quelle autre raison stupide, tu n'as pas besoin d'en venir au point de colporter des rumeurs sur ma sexualité. »

Elle se mit à rougir doucement, puis siffla:

« Naruto ne m'est pas indifférent, tout comme tu l'étais pour moi auparavant, mais je n'ai plus quinze ans! Tu crois sérieusement que je serais venue ici dans ce but? J'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées, si je te dis tout ça c'est simplement pour votre bien. »

« Si tu crains pour mon _bien_, convainc ton cher Naruto de ne plus venir chaque jour m'emmerder ici, ce sera suffisant. »

Elle lui flanqua une petite gifle à travers les barreaux de la cellule, le faisant grimacer.

« Je suis très sérieuse, Sasuke. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elle se releva, passablement irritée, et se pencha vers le brun. Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis elle soupira et croisa ses bras, regardant rapidement l'heure.

« Je dois y aller, je prend sur mes heures de travail à l'hôpital. »

Il fit un petit signe de main, comme quelqu'un qui chasse un moustique, ce qui la fit se hérisser. Piquée à vif, elle se retourna et partit en claquant la porte. Il s'écoula une dizaine de secondes avant qu'elle ne rentre à nouveau dans la pièce pour crier:

« Tu finira par l'avouer, je ne te lâcherai pas! »

Il eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux, décontenancé, qu'elle referma la porte et s'en alla, le laissant avec ses questions comme seule compagnie.

* * *

><p>«<em> HINATA<em>! » hurla Kiba.

Il recommença à se débattre de l'emprise qu'avaient les clones du membre de l'Akatsuki sur lui.

_Hinata..._ Il voulait tellement qu'elle se relève et le rassure d'un petit sourire timide...

Mais rien ne se passa. Elle resta allongée au sol, inconsciente, dans un nuage de fumée violette malfaisant. Il serra rageusement les poings, tandis que Shino restait silencieux à quelques mètres de lui. Sa mâchoire se verrouilla, et des larmes virent humidifier ses yeux, tandis qu'il fusillait le membre de l'Akatsuki de son regard perçant.

Dans ses pupilles fendues se lisait la haine pure. Son instinct le plus animal reprenait le dessus sur sa conscience. Non loin, il entendit Akamaru gémir en sentant les vibrations mauvaises qui émanaient de son maître, mais rien n'y fit. Il était incapable de retenir son animosité envers Zetsu qui souriait insolemment. Tous ses souvenirs envers la jeune fille défilaient devant ses yeux, et il se sentait perdre peu à peu le contrôle à chacun d'eux.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, et de sa première impression. Il l'avait jugée comme _faible_, dès le départ. Il se souvenait de leur première mission, et de la découverte de ses talents de Hyuuga. Il se souvenait de sa ténacité, de sa timidité, de sa gentillesse. Elle le reprenait parfois, mais toujours avec bienveillance. Il vivait dans un monde animal ; dans sa famille, il fallait être dominant, sûr de soi et talentueux. Il n'avait jamais connu la bienveillance, ayant uniquement eu sa sœur et sa mère comme lien féminin.

C'était sûrement ça qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de Hinata.

Elle était le contraire de ce qu'il voyait chaque jour depuis sa naissance. Avec elle, il n'avait pas à craindre de se prendre une claque au moindre mot prononcé, avec elle il pouvait vivre comme il le sentait et sans risquer de se perdre. Enfin, il connaissait la douceur.

Et la voir maintenant, être traitée de cette façon... Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque la toucher. Il tuerait celui qui oserait lui faire du mal. Il avait trop attendu de la rencontrer pour l'abandonner dans la difficulté.

Il finit par arrêter de gesticuler pour échapper de l'étreinte de l'homme plante et se força à se calmer, finissant par plonger ses pupilles à présent décidées dans celles de Zetsu.

« J'y vais, Shino. »

Zetsu lève un sourcil, relativement surpris, tandis que Shino chuchote.

« Mes mites ne vont pas tarder à agir. Attends deux minutes et on pourra se battre côte à côte. »

« On ne peut pas attendre. Nous devons battre cette demi-face de radis puis venir en aide à Hinata. »

« Tu te rends compte que c'est du suicide pur? »

Il s'assombrit, et gronda:

« Nous devons gagner du temps. Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour Hinata et pour Hikaru. »

Shino finit par baisser la tête et opina:

« Bien. Vas-y, je te retrouve dans dix minutes. »

Il se tourna alors vers Zetsu qui finit par le relâcher et le regarder avec moquerie:

« Attaque donc, Kiba Inuzuka. Ce devrait être rapidement réglé. »

« Effectivement, ça le sera, et tu devra ramasser tes dents juste après! »

« Que de belles paroles, qui paraissent bien vaines quand elles proviennent du shinobi le plus faible de Konoha. »

Kiba retroussa les lèvres et un grognement mauvais lui échappa:

« Finalement, je vais te faire avaler ta putain de langue avant de te péter les dents... »

Akamaru arriva à ses côtés, et il se mit à quatre pattes au sol, grondant dangereusement, tandis que Zetsu sourit narquoisement. La métamorphose s'opéra et ils se jetèrent soudainement sur l'homme de l'Akatsuki, tourbillonnant à une vitesse folle.

«_ Katsuga_! »

A l'instant où ils relevèrent la tête, ils s'aperçurent que Zetsu avait disparu. Il renifla l'air, mais ne sentit que l'humidité ambiante. Il se rappela avec un sifflement qu'il ne portait pas d'odeur puis tourna sa tête de tout les côtés.

« Akamaru! Écarte-toi! »

Le grand chien blanc s'exécuta et une micro-seconde après, une main sortit du sol. Zetsu ressortit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Comment tu m'as repéré? »

Il ricana et se relèva, le toisant avec un grand sourire.

« En plus d'être un mec très zarb', t'as une particularité très spécial. T'as absolument aucune odeur, presque comme une plante. Seulement, elles ont une minuscule fragrance, uniquement détectable aux humains quand il pleut. Il m'a suffit de chercher un endroit où, bizarrement, une partie de l'arbre n'avait plus d'odeur. » il ricana. « Tu peux échapper à ma vue, mais pas à mon nez. »

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il se jeta à nouveau sur le demi-homme, hurlant encore une fois le nom de sa technique.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Shino continuait de donner des ordres silencieux à ses insectes qui s'étaient infiltrés dans l'homme plante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre le cœur de ce clone, et il en aurait le contrôle... Être un Aburame signifiait être patient, avoir confiance en ses insectes et ses compagnons. Souvent, les membres de son clan avaient comme rôle de rester en arrière si leur équipe était prise au piège, et de s'occuper de les libérer. Il n'y avait pas une matière qui résistait à leurs insectes rongeurs.

Kiba s'en était bien rendu compte au fil des années, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il savait parfaitement quoi faire en cas de piège: laisser Shino s'en occuper et gagner du temps. Tandis qu'il effectuait un nouveau Katsuga, l'homme-chien adressa une œillade à son coéquipier qui opina doucement, lui faisant comprendre que tout se déroulait bien.

Soudain, un autre clone apparut face à lui, plissant son unique œil et continuant de sourire avec malveillance.

« Eh bien... Il faut jouer le jeu, mon cher Aburame. Ce n'est pas très loyal d'essayer de te libérer alors que je suis en plein combat. Essaierais-tu... De me prendre par surprise? »

Il retint son souffle, et un violent coup dans sa mâchoire fit partir sa tête sur la côté. Il plissa les yeux, mordant ses dents pour s'empêcher d'émettre un bruit de quelconque douleur.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas subi de coup? Des années? Ce simple poing suffit à lui donner l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, lui donnant envie de hurler.

Seulement, Shino ne hurlait pas. Shino était une statue d'indifférence et ne montrait pas sa souffrance.

Il se contenta donc de fusiller l'homme face à lui du regard, tentant de lui transmettre toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait par la simple force de sa pensée.

Derrière lui, Kiba remarqua le coup qui était parti et avala lourdement sa salive. Un jour, il avait fait l'erreur de frapper Shino... Il en était encore effrayé. Cependant, la vue de ses camarades battus, frappés, ne fit que renforcer sa colère et sa vitesse.

« Ne touche pas à mes compagnons! »

Enfin, son poing cueillit la tempe de l'homme verdâtre qui vola quelques mètres plus loin dans les feuillages. Il disparut juste ensuite, et Kiba ferma les yeux, le suivant grâce à son odorat.

Plus loin, il sentait l'odeur d'Hinata toujours inconsciente, derrière lui, Shino et ses insectes qui continuaient de travailler avec acharnement, et enfin... Enfin...

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Akamaru de se changer en lui et se jeta là où il savait que se trouvait Zetsu. Sa main se chargea en chakra et de longues griffes étirèrent ses ongles.

« PRENDS CA! »

Il releva brusquement la tête, surpris par le soudain accès de vitesse de l'homme-chien, et sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son torse. Il écarquilla son unique œil, lâchant un gémissement de douleur tandis que la main de Kiba s'enfonçait peu à peu dans sa peau argileuse.

« Aargh... » il y eut un long silence, durant lequel il ne bougea plus, et Kiba sentit la victoire le submerger. « Je plaisante. »

Kiba eut juste le temps de lâcher une onomatopée terrifiée, avant qu'une main n'attrape sa nuque par derrière, et qu'il se sente relevé par une force brute. Un frisson se propagea tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il sentait une main traverser ses habits et commencer à toucher la peau de son dos. S'il continuait sur sa trajectoire, il atteindrait ses poumons. Un nouveau tremblement d'horreur le traversa tandis tandis que la terreur le pétrifiait sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre membre, la fatigue de ses nombreux justu à la suite le submergeant. Son regard chercha quelque chose pour le sauver, peu importe ce que c'était. Shino était encore immobilisé, Hinata dans les vapes.

Il hurla en sentant les doigts glacés pénétrer sa peau, lentement, comme s'il savourait chaque centimètre de sa souffrance. Son sang brûlant dégoulina dans son dos, lui arrachant de nouveaux frissons de douleur. Il se mit à haleter bruyamment, et sa gorge se serra, tandis qu'une gerbe de sang s'échappait de sa gorge.

_Merde... Je ne peux plus respirer..._

Il sentit soudain son souffle se bloquer par le vomissement d'une nouvelle gerbe de sang.

Il n'arrivait pas y croire... S'être fait avoir si facilement, et mourir ainsi? Non, non... Il n'avait pas le droit.

Ses yeux bondissaient d'un côté à l'autre de la forêt, s'arrêtant sur ses coéquipiers, sur Hikaru allongé au sol et dormant tranquillement, sur Akamaru qui...

Son cerveau tilta.

Où était Akamaru?

Soudain, quelque chose d'immense et de blanc lui bloqua la vue et il se sentit partir en arrière. La main enfoncée dans ses poumon droit disparut et il put soudainement mieux respirer. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il aperçut son chien et se rendait compte qu'il tenait la tête du membre de l'Akatsuki entre ses crocs. Une expression d'intense horreur s'affichait dans son œil, tandis qu'il essayait de se défaire de cette emprise bestiale à l'aide de son bras.

« Lâche-moi, sale clebs! Retourne à la niche! »

Encore à bout de souffle, Kiba se redressa et lâcha une petite exclamation de douleur quand du sang lui vint à nouveau aux lèvres.

Il sentait l'odeur métallique partout. Dans son nez, dans sa gorge, sur lui, à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Elle lui donnait envie de vomir, la bile se remuait en lui et son goût, mélangé à l'hémoglobine, était pire que tout. Autour de lui, il eut l'impression que tout tournait, et ses yeux cherchaient à se fermer irrémédiablement. Le rouge se mélangeait au vert.

Il bascula en avant et finit enfin par recracher tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui, avant de se mettre à tousser longuement, expulsant les dernières gouttes de sang de sa trachée. Il devait rapidement se faire soigner... Mais avant, il fallait en finir, pour de bon.

Par les dernières réserves de force qui lui restaient, il se redressa et se mit sur ses pieds, tanguant un peu. Le ciel tourna, mais il mit plaça ce qui lui restait de chakra en dessous de ses pieds.

Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

Il vit les pupilles de Akamaru, inquiètes, se poser sur lui, et l'animal comprit. Il se redressa et traîna l'homme entre ses dents jusqu'à l'Inuzuka qui s'effondra à genoux.

La nuque blanchâtre face à lui, il oublia tout. Sa douleur, sa peur, et abattit le coupant de sa main sur le lien entre cette tête immonde et ce corps difforme.

Puis après, tout fut noir.

Il fut réveillé par une sensation de chaleur douce le long de son dos, ainsi que partout autour de lui. Des paumes délicates se posaient sur ses muscles endoloris et les réchauffaient, les apaisaient. Elles finirent leur chemin sur le trou béant de son dos, faisant bien cinq centimètres de large, et il lâcha un long gémissement de douleur.

« Kiba-kun! » s'écria une petite voix aigüe « Tu es réveillé! » les douces mains s'écartèrent de lui, comme brûlées, et il entendit la voix féminine crier: « Shino-kun! Il s'est réveillé! »

Kiba ouvrit un œil, se sentant tout pâteux et ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques heures de sa vie. Il regarda autour de lui, apercevant de l'herbe sous sa joue et son nez ainsi que Akamaru à une dizaine de mètres. Il était en train de tremper sa patte dans l'eau d'un petit ruisseau, comme s'il vérifiait sa température. Du sang avait séché sur ses poils clairs, et tout revint subitement en mémoire de Kiba.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se rappela de son acte héroïque, et se sentit soudainement très très bien dans sa peau. Hahaha... Il lui avait fait bouffer la poussière, à cette plante verte! Malheureusement, rire entraîna une douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine, et il se remit à tousser furieusement. Hinata se précipita vers lui et l'apaisant de ses mains chaleureuses:

« Kiba-kun, ne bouge surtout pas! Je suis en train de te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il opina faiblement, se sentant heureux quand les doigts agiles de la brune revinrent pianoter sur son dos endolori. Il aurait bien poussé un son de pur bonheur si elle ne s'était pas remise à appuyer sur sa blessure.

Les soins durèrent encore une bonne demi-heure, et il demanda à la jeune femme ce qu'il avait raté. Elle lui répondit qu'il avait réussi à tuer Zetsu, et que sa tête était à présent conservée dans un sac par les soins de Shino. Hikaru s'était réveillé il y a une bonne heure, se demandant où ils étaient. Tout s'était remis dans l'ordre.

« Tu as été courageux, Kiba-kun... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te relever avec de telles blessures. » elle sourit doucement. « Tu es mon héros, toi aussi. »

Il cligna des yeux, surpris de sa dernière phrase, et elle devint immédiatement pivoine. Elle recula, tentant vaguement de se justifier, mais il la calma en s'esclaffant doucement.

« C'est toi l'héroïne. Si tu n'avais pas agi dès le début, nous n'en serions pas arrivés là. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à le vaincre sans toi... » il lui sourit plus franchement, et murmura: « Tu es forte, toi aussi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis se remit à rosir. Elle plongea ses yeux blancs dans les pupilles fendues et si sincères de son coéquipier, et se sentit chauffée de l'intérieur. Il ricana et se redressa, la remerciant pour ses soins, puis se dirigea vers son chien pour le forcer à se laver, en vociférant ''qu'un bain, ça faisait pas de mal''! Hinata le suivit des yeux, toujours abasourdie par ses derniers mots. Sa dernière pensée, tandis qu'il souriait largement, fut:

_« Il ressemble... A Naruto-kun. »_

* * *

><p>« Cette réunion aura été très animée... » soupira Kakashi en sortant de la salle de réunion, flanqué de Neji.<p>

« Oui. Finalement, l'Hokage aura réussi à arriver à ses fins. C'est plutôt étonnant que Raikage-sama n'ait pas insisté un peu plus, mais j'imagine qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à quoi que ce soit. Le vote était imparable. »

Il jeta un regard en arrière, observant Tsunade qui était restée dans la pièce en compagnie du Kazekage.

« Dites... Nous n'avons pas pu participer au vote car notre réponse aurait pu être modifiée selon notre propre Kage, mais auriez-vous répondu pour le retour de Sasuke? »

L'unique sourcil visible de Kakashi se haussa, puis il leva son visage vers le ciel, réfléchissant.

« Je pense que oui... Mais ma confiance envers Sasuke ne reviendra pas immédiatement, c'est certain. »

« Même vous? »

« Oui. Il a tenté de me tuer, moi aussi. C'était et il restera toujours mon élève, alors je lui ai pardonné, seulement je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méfiant. Rien que cela aurait pu changer ma réponse, seulement je sais que Naruto sera là. Il ne fera rien en sa présence, c'est une certitude. »

« Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer? »

L'homme au masque haussa les épaules et s'esclaffant:

« Naruto est la seule personne ayant obtenu sa confiance, c'est déjà suffisant. »

Neji sourit en coin puis se retourna quand Tsunade passa la porte.

« Tsunade-sama. » il s'inclina « Quand partons-nous? »

L'Hokage s'approcha, Gaara à ses côtés.

« Je pense que nous pouvons y aller. » annonça t-elle, se tournant vers le roux. « Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. » ajouta t-elle en lui serrant la main.

« Moi de même. » répondit-il affablement. « Juste une dernière chose... »

Derrière lui apparut Temari, qui se dirigea vers la Senju, s'abaissa et demanda:

« Tsunade-sama, je souhaite aller à Konoha avec vous. Tout d'abord car, après discussion, nous avons décidé qu'il faudrait qu'un membre d'un autre pays soit présent chez vous pour observer l'évolution de Sasuke Uchiha dans votre village, et s'assurer que vous ne nous cachiez rien à son sujet. » Tsunade hocha la tête, bien que cette méfiance à son égard la vexe un peu « Aussi, je vous avoue que j'aimerai rendre visite à Shikamaru Nara pour des raisons personnelles. »

Aussitôt, la vigilance qui s'était placée fut remplacée par des sourires narquois et un coup de coude dans les côtes de Temari lancé par Kankurou. Tsunade sourit affectueusement à l'égard de la jeune fille et acquiesça:

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Je suis certaine qu'il sera très content de ta venue. »

Temari sourit largement, tandis qu'elle se vengeait sur son frère en s'occupant de martyriser son pied.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que nous pouvons y aller. »

Neji, Kakashi et Temari hochèrent la tête et se remirent à marcher, se dirigeant vers la sortie du grand bâtiment. Quand ils furent sortis et qu'ils sentirent la neige leur tomber dessus, Neji leva ses yeux vers le ciel et soupira:

« Nous arriverons d'ici une demi-journée. Après cela, vous vous occuperez d'annoncer la nouvelle aux habitants, Tsuande-sama? »

« Oui. Ensuite, il faudra convaincre Naruto, ce qui sera une autre paire de manche. »

Ils acquiescèrent puis s'élancèrent dans l'immense couche de neige qui entourait l'édifice dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« La Cinquième Guerre Ninja commence maintenant. »

* * *

><p>My god, ces deux derniers chapitres auront été très durs ^^ J'ai dû développer trois histoires en parallèles, c'est un peu difficile, surtout que de me remettre à la baston m'a fait bizarre (même si j'ai l'impression de m'être améliorée) et ENCORE PLUS pour l'équipe huit qui est franchement une équipe que j'ai du mal à développer.<p>

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura malgré plu, surtout que maintenant on sait ce à quoi les prochains chapitres seront principalement dédiés: la gueguerre ^_^

Aussi, OMG! je suis en train de faire un Shonen Ai! °0° Un vrai! Ça ne va pas du tout ça... Je deviens trop romantique, ça va finir par me tuer, un jour XD

Bref, à la semaine prochaine mes amis! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Information: Comme je le disais, il y a aura une semaine sans chapitre. Précisément, ce sera le dimanche 28 janvier que je ne posterai rien, car Papy fête son anniversaire et va au concert de Michiru Ooshima. J'aurais certainement le temps d'écrire, mais je juge que, pour mon anniversaire, j'ai tout de même le droit de me prendre quelques vacances. Donc ne m'en voulez pas, vous êtes prévenus.<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Bloquer

Salut la population!

Voici mon chapitre 20... Ça passe vite T_T

J'aurais voulu vous offrir un petit plus pour ce chapitre, mais malheureusement j'ai une unité centrale et PAS d'écran, ce qui n'est pas pratique pour une tablette graphique... En plus, cette unité centrale est conne comme ses pieds -_-

Je vous offre ce long chapitre – ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant écrit! – qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Cette fiction ne comporte plus de bêta, malheureusement. Je fais donc un appel SOS en bas de cette page pour les intéressés ainsi que sur mon profil.

Disclaimer appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto, le japonais le plus cool qui existe :D (Après Shigeru Miyamoto...)

Rating T. Je rappelle aussi que l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, que ce soit si on a presque 15 ans comme Papy ou 20 comme les imbéciles de ce chapitre.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20<span>: Bloquer

* * *

><p>Des dizaines de ninjas émergèrent du bureau de l'Hokage et se ruèrent aux quatre coins du village. Rapidement, le son feutré de leurs déplacements se fit entendre dans toute la bourgade. Ajouté à cela, de nombreux faucons battant des ailes de toute leur force traversèrent le ciel bleu de Konoha.<p>

A une centaine de kilomètre de là, quatre ninjas en pleine filature reçurent en premier le message adressé à tous les chuunin et jounin. Toujours attentif à son environnement, Shikamaru fut le premier à redresser la tête, apercevant l'oiseau par la fenêtre du logement précaire et abandonné du Pays de la Pluie dans lequel lui et son équipe – ainsi que le jounin que Tsunade leur avait assigné en quatrième membre – avaient élu domicile. Ce jour-là – et ce depuis maintenant dix jours – ils surveillaient un repaire de l'Akatsuki, attendant patiemment que l'un de leurs membres s'y rende afin d'en tirer le maximum d'informations et enfin parvenir à retrouver l'assassin de leur bien aimé maître.

Le Nara demanda à Chouji de prendre sa garde pendant qu'il allait récupérer le message puis sortit du cabanon pour attraper le faucon et prendre le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Son cœur fit un bond quand il s'aperçut que c'était celui utilisé pour les situations d'urgence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint auprès de ses amis, le rouleau replié entre ses doigts serrés, et annonça d'une voix rauque:

« On doit revenir à Konoha. »

Ses camarades écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Aucune idée, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est une alerte de niveau S, tous les ninjas en dehors de Konoha sont rappelés au village. Nous sommes obligés de repartir. »

La blonde baissa la tête, passablement déprimée, mais se leva à l'unisson de Chouji. Ils rapatrièrent rapidement leurs affaires dans leurs sacs à dos et partirent aussi rapidement que le message était arrivé.

L'information se propagea aussi jusqu'à l'hôpital central de Konoha. L'équipe huit était réunie dans la chambre de Kiba, qui avait dû y faire un petit séjour afin de vérifier si ses blessures ne s'étaient pas aggravées, quand un chuunin pénétra dans la pièce. Il annonça:

« Tout le monde doit se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de l'Hokage, c'est d'une importance capitale. »

Les chuunins furent surpris, et quand Hinata en demanda la raison, la seule chose que parvint à lui répondre le shinobi était que tous les ninjas de leur niveau étaient immédiatement convoqués, et que c'était très important. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes de plus dans la chambre du patient pour que celui-ci s'habille convenablement et que ceux-ci puissent faire un brin de toilette – ils étaient rentrés à peine cinq heures auparavant – puis ils partirent en direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Sakura accompagnée de Sai, eux aussi ayant été rappelés lors d'une mission chez le Daimyo, et se rendirent avec le couple dans le bureau de le princesse des limaces.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent surpris du monde qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils devaient bien être déjà une vingtaine de personnes présentes, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient l'équipe Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu et Izumo, Genma, Anko et même Ibiki. Après avoir vaguement salué leur supérieure qui se trouvait debout derrière son bureau, ils se rangèrent dans leurs rangs. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut l'équipe dix qui débarqua, s'excusant de ne pas être très propres, puis prirent place calmement. Tsunade compta avec soin tous ses ninjas, veillant soigneusement à ce qu'il n'en manque aucun, puis pris enfin la parole.

« Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être venus aussi vite. Je m'excuse si nous vous avons brusqués, seulement la situation était urgente, et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui-ci... »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste stressé puis s'éclaircit la gorge, regrettant à cet instant de ne pas avoir de saké à portée de main.

« J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer qu'une Cinquième Guerre Ninja est imminente. »

Un sursaut secoua l'assemblée, et elle serra les poings, tentant d'échapper à tous ces regards inquisiteurs et apeurés.

« Durant la réunion des cinq kage, le retour de l'Akatsuki a été abordé. Nous avons appris que notre cher groupuscule se prépare à nouveau à nous attaquer, afin de mettre enfin la main sur les derniers bijus. Je compte donc sur vous pour vous préparer à ceci, et pour ceux qui ont déjà vécu la Quatrième, assurez-vous d'être présents pour les chuunin récemment nommés. »

La plupart des têtes présentes hochèrent la tête, et Tsunade poursuivit:

« Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres choses à vous annoncer... Avant toute chose, sachez que j'ai confiance en vous, et donc que ce que je vais dire ne dois pas sortir de ces murs. »

La tension monta au sein des rangs, qui serrèrent les poings et attendirent, haletants.

« Depuis plus d'un mois, Sasuke Uchiha se trouve dans notre village. »

Des exclamations retentirent et des murmures commencèrent à se disperser. Elle les arrêta de sa voix forte:

« Il a été retrouvé et arrêté par Naruto Uzumaki, qui se trouve présentement à Konoha, et qui y demeurera jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il restera auprès de Sasuke et le surveillera pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien qui puisse... Disons, nous _nuire_. »

Une voix au milieu des rangs s'exclama:

« Il va être relâché? »

Le silence résonna, et Tsunade serra les dents.

« Oui. »

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle, et l'Hokage poursuivit:

« Cette décision a été prise lors du sommet. Je sais que cela peut paraître absurde, mais ce sont mes décisions, et celles des autres Pays. » elle secoua la tête, se sentant définitivement perdre son ton solennel pour ne plus leur donner des ordres mais bel et bien les supplier: « Je ne vous demande pas de lui refaire confiance, ni même de lui accorder un regard... Seulement, nous avons besoin de lui pour la Guerre, et- »

« Nous pouvons nous défendre nous même! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et susurra sèchement:

« Grâce à lui, nous pourrons éviter de faire une guerre à proprement parler. Cela évitera l'hécatombe que nous avons subi il y a quatre ans! Ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, mais nous avons besoin de lui, et il accepte de nous apporter son aide. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait été condamné depuis belle lurette, vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

« Et Naruto? »

La bientôt sexagénaire releva ses yeux en direction d'Iruka. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle répondit froidement:

« Ce n'est pas pour parler de lui que je vous ai convoqués. De toute façon, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rien faire, je n'ai pas pris cette décision seule, c'est l'Alliance Shinobi qui l'a faite. Je vous ai prévenus car vous deviez être au courant avant les autres pour éviter la panique. J'annoncerai tout ceci au village dans les jours qui viennent, et vous distribuerait vos missions bientôt. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Ceux qui viennent de revenir, allez vous reposer, c'est un ordre. En tout cas personne ne quitte le village jusqu'à que j'en ai donné l'autorisation. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à sortir de la pièce, certains ruminant encore leur désapprobation envers les décisions prises et le futur retour de l'Uchiha. Tsunade héla rapidement Shikamaru avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Temari te préviens qu'elle se trouve en ce moment au village. »

Le brun sourit en coin et hocha la tête, passant enfin la porte. Derrière, Ino l'attendait pour lui flanquer un petit coup de coude dans les côtes accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif; ce que le génie ignora royalement. Ensuite, la blonde attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie tout en la titillant sur le fait que Naruto était enfin rentré, tout comme Sasuke. Voyant l'humeur de Sakura se détériorer, elle finit par s'écarter d'instinct et la laissa partir. Ce fut sur un grommellement interrogatif qu'elle se jeta sur Hinata en lui suggérant _très discrètement_ de faire sa déclaration à Naruto tant qu'il était là. La Hyuuga devint pivoine, Kiba aussi mais plutôt de colère. Celui-ci s'en alla vivement, rouge de rage, et Hinata le suivit rapidement, essayant de l'arrêter. Au final, la Yamanaka se retrouva bêtement seule au milieu du couloir.

« C'est moi ou tout le monde a des problèmes amoureux...? » elle eut un temps de réflexion, puis se mit à courir vers la sortie et criant joyeusement « Maintenant qu'on est rentrés, j'vais aller faire une petite visite surprise à Tsu~! »

_C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps..._

* * *

><p>« ... »<p>

Dans la cellule de Sasuke, un étrange spectacle se déroulait.

« ... »

En effet, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'emprisonnement du nuke-nin, Naruto ne parlait pas. Il n'était pas particulièrement moins bavard qu'à son habitude, non, il n'avait tout simplement pas prononcé le moindre mot. A peine un simple ''bonjour''. Il s'était assis, avait fixé Sasuke qui avait détourné la tête et ignoré la présence du blond. Enfin, avait _essayé _de l'ignorer...

« ... »

Comment rester impassible quand ce crétin continuait de le fixer comme ça? Il commençait à franchement perdre son célèbre contrôle de lui-même. Depuis quand ce Dobe connaissait le mot silence, hein? C'était franchement agaçant, à la longue, surtout quand cela durait depuis bientôt dix minutes.

« ... »

Sasuke retint un grognement. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à prendre la parole en premier... Qui plus est, il n'avait franchement rien à dire à cet idiot.

En plus, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sakura ne cessait de revenir en boucle dans son crâne, et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de former une phrase d'attaque à lancer au jinchuuriki, il se sentait bizarrement tout petit et se taisait, tout simplement. Durant ces instants de quelques secondes, il priait pour que Naruto ne remarque pas ses oreilles rouges de gêne.

_Après, vu la façon dont il le fixait, il imaginait mal que cela puisse lui échapper..._

Non, sérieusement, ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher, un comble pour un Uchiha. Depuis quand cet Usuratonkachi le fixait comme ça, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait, _encore_?

Un instant, il imagina une solution toute simple: Sakura lui avait parlé de leur _discussion_. Il se sentit à nouveau rougir, mais cette fois de rage. Cet idiot le fixait pour l'humilier un peu plus? Il se moquait de lui? Il n'avait tout de même pas cru Sakura...?

_Ce Dobe goberait n'importe quoi venant de son cher amour d'enfance..._

Il se souvint soudainement de cette visite qu'il avait effectuée il y a quelques jours de là. Le blond lui avait demandé... S'il était gay?

Il se retint de se frotter le crâne pour effacer immédiatement ce souvenir. La prison lui brûlait les neurones, c'était la seule option _possible. _De toute façon, tout était bizarre depuis qu'il était ici. Cette folle rose bonbon qui était persuadée qu'il s'était découvert une attirance envers la gente masculine, et surtout envers le plus grand crétin de Konoha; le dit-crétin qui avait une double personnalité; lui-même qui restait enfermé dans cette cage pendant des lustres sans savoir quand il pourrait enfin en émerger et maintenant, Naruto qui était devenu muet?

_Vraiment, ce n'est pas moi qui ai des problèmes, c'est ce village de fous._

Les doigts de Sasuke se mirent à tapoter avec impatience sur son lit, espérant que cela sortirait l'Uzumaki de sa transe. Voyant que les yeux bleus ne bougeaient pas, il décida de taper plus fort.

Soudain, en un grand fracas qui résonna dans la petite pièce, Sasuke envoya valser son plateau de repas vide ainsi que son égo contre les barreaux. Enfin, il obtint une réaction. Naruto sursauta brusquement, ce qui le fit tomber de sa chaise en un cri d'effroi. Il se redressa à bout de souffle, un main plaquée sur son cœur suffoquant, et aboya:

« Non mais ça va pas? »

« C'est à moi que tu poses la question? » ragea-t-il « Qui est en train de me fixer depuis vingt minutes sans bouger? »

« J'ai plus le droit de te regarder? »

« Pas comme ça! » grogna Sasuke, à deux doigts de vraiment s'énerver.

Naruto siffla, arborant une moue boudeuse, puis se rassit sur son siège en détournant la tête. Se calmant doucement, Sasuke fit de même sur son lit et attendit que Naruto daigne enfin dire un mot. Ce fut quand il sentit une nouvelle fois les yeux bleus l'analyser avec attention qu'il perdit contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Merde, si c'est pour me regarder, prends une photo ou ce que tu veux, mais reste pas ici pendant des heures! Ça devient franchement flippant à la longue. »

« Mais j'ai rien fait! » s'exclama-t-il puérilement.

« Désolé, mais soit tu parles dans le vide comme tu sais si bien le faire, soit tu t'en vas. »

« J'fais c'que j'veux, d'abord. C'est pas toi qui décide ici. » ronchonna t-il.

« C'est bon, on a compris que tu es la maturité incarnée. Maintenant, tu comptes me répondre oui ou merde? »

Naruto sembla réfléchir quelques instants, son menton tenu entre ses doigts. Un large sourire éclaira son visage, et il répondit:

« Merde. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de garder son calme, il avait dépassé son quota de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Rien de spécial. »

« Tu t'emmerdais et tu t'es soudainement dis: Tiens! Si j'en faisais profiter Sasuke? »

Le sarcasme teintant les paroles de l'Uchiha fit ricaner l'Uzumaki:

« Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. »

Naruto comprit par le regard noir que lui envoyait Sasuke qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se faire engueuler un nouvelle fois par un brun remonté à bloc, alors il reprit son sérieux et répondit:

« Je voulais juste te voir comme ça. Il faut une excuse pour rendre visite à son meilleur ami? »

« Quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années, tu restes souvent à le fixer comme ça, sans rien dire? »

Le blond soupira et s'affala un peu sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Parfois, parler ça sert à rien tu sais. Par exemple, dès que je suis rentré, j'ai su que t'étais pas très bien aujourd'hui, alors j'ai décidé de la fermer pour te laisser tranquille. »

Sasuke sourit en coin, ironisant:

« Et ça a merveilleusement marché. Tu vois, ton silence ne m'a pas du tout éner- » il s'arrêta soudainement, avant de maugréer: « Comment ça, je n'avais pas l'air bien? »

« Ben, je l'ai vu, c'est tout. » répondit le blond comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Tu m'as vu, et t'es devenu rouge, j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. »

A ces mots, Sasuke sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et grogna:

« Je suis un Uchiha, je ne rougis pas. »

« En tant que dernier de ton clan, je pense que les stéréotypes ne marchent plus vraiment, non? Tu le prouve maintenant! » ajouta t-il en riant.

Sasuke siffla et détourna rapidement son visage. Il essayait de cacher ses joues derrières ses mèches corbeaux quand Naruto reprit la parole:

« Enfin, je m'en fiche un peu de ce qu'il t'arrive. C'est ton problème, pas le mien. »

L'Uchiha haussa les sourcils de surprise, sentant un étrange sentiment qui se nommait ''gratitude'' le prendre au ventre. En effet, il n'avait pas très envie de lui expliquer... Au bout du compte, Naruto se releva et sourit à son meilleur ami.

« Je vais te laisser. Pour le silence, c'est mieux quand je suis pas là, hein? »

Sasuke sourit en coin, se rendant compte pour la première fois depuis des années que Naruto avait vraisemblablement grandi. Face à lui, il eut presque l'impression de retrouver l'Anbu avec lequel il s'était battu tant de fois et se sentit réchauffé de l'intérieur. Il haussa donc les épaules et répondit:

« Fais comme tu le souhaites, Naruto. »

Les orbes bleues s'écarquillèrent soudainement, et le brun fronça les sourcils. Il avait fait une bourde?

« Quoi? »

Le blond sourit, de ce sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage tant il était large, et il répondit en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec gêne:

« Désolé, c'est juste que tu ne m'avais pas appelé par mon vrai prénom lors d'une conversation calme depuis des lustres... »

Le brun roula des yeux, avant de regarder le dos large de son ami s'éloigner. En sortant du bâtiment, Naruto tomba nez à nez avec tous ses camarades qui le saluèrent joyeusement, heureux qu'il soit enfin de retour parmi eux. Il fut rapidement entouré de toute part, ne sachant plus sur qui s'attarder entre Ino qui lui tenait le bras en le tannant de lui révéler l'identité de Tsu, Kiba qui lui frottait joyeusement le crâne, Iruka qui le regardait au loin avec un petit sourire fier aux lèvres, Sakura qui l'observait elle aussi quelques pas derrière mais en haussant un sourcil suggestif à temps régulier, Lee qui était... Lee, accompagné par Gai évidemment, ainsi que Sai qui lui tournait autour en se demandant à voix haute si la taille de son pénis avait augmenté durant son absence. Il vit aussi Hinata qui restait en arrière, lui souriant doucement, Shikamaru qui s'éclipsait après lui avoir souhaité la bienvenue, ainsi que Kakashi qui fut le seul à remarquer de quel bâtiment il sortait.

De l'intérieur, Sasuke entendait bien quelques voix lui parvenir, et ne put retenir un petit sourire.

_Peu importe ce qu'à dit Sakura après tout. Naruto est Naruto, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Il est le seul à m'arracher des sourires parce que c'est Naruto. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire._

* * *

><p>D'un geste machinal de la main, il détacha ses cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Il défit rapidement ses nœuds, lissant ses mèches brunes au passage, et s'allongea en travers de son lit. Il poussait un soupir d'aise quand un corps chaud et ferme se colla à lui et qu'un rideau de cheveux blonds glissa sur ses épaules.<p>

« Tu es fatigué? »

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis tourna ses yeux en direction de la jeune femme.

« Ouais... Ça fait une semaine que je dors quatre heures par nuit, je n'en peux plus. Je sens que je vais me faire une longue grasse mâtinée avait de repartir bosser et aider Tsunade-sama à établir des futures stratégies. »

« Je pense que j'aurais aussi le droit à ça d'ici quelques jours... » soupira Temari en roulant sur son dos qu'elle étira au passage.

« Tu penses repartir d'ici combien de temps? »

Elle réfléchit une quinzaine de secondes, tandis qu'elle comptait sur ses doigts.

« Gaara doit avoir déjà annoncé ce qui nous pend au nez d'ici quelques mois... Il me faut une journée pour retourner à Suna... Ouais, je pense que je repartirai dans trois jours. D'ici là, il peut se débrouiller sans moi. »

Shikamaru sourit en coin et ricana:

« Ton frère va me détester si je t'accapare. »

« Bah, il déteste tout le monde de toute façon. »

Ils pouffèrent à l'unisson, tandis que Shikamaru roula sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

« Tu veux que je te laisse dormir? »

« Non, non reste... » marmonna t-il d'un ton fatigué. « Si tu ne reste ici que trois jours, je dois en profiter. D'ici là, on pourra rarement se revoir. »

Elle se mit à sourire, le geste du Nara la touchait. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui et lui donna un petit bisou sur le crâne, ce qui le fit grogner:

« Pas besoin de me materner... »

« Allez, je sais que les dernières semaines ont été difficiles pour toi. D'abord cette histoire avec le meurtrier de ton maître, ensuite l'arrestation de Uchiha, puis la guerre... Et aussi ton petit protégé qui se fait enlever. »

A ces mots, Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux et se redressa:

« Quoi? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hikaru? »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Tu n'es pas au courant? L'Akatsuki a tenté de l'enlever, et c'est tes potes qui l'ont ramené... L'équipe avec le type aux insectes et la Hyuuga. »

« HEIN? »

Elle sentit l'anxiété que la nouvelle provoqua chez le Nara et le calma d'une main sur son épaule.

« Zen. Il va bien, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! »

Temari leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'une moue moqueuse ne s'installe sur son visage:

« Tu es une vraie mère poule en fait, hein? »

Il s'offusqua du terme et répliqua:

« Ben voyons, c'est facile à dire pour toi! Ton maître ne t'a pas confié sa survie à l'aube de la mort... »

« Enfin, » le rassura-t-elle en frottant son dos avec sollicitude. « Il va bien, c'est le plus important. Et j'imagine que si ça avait eu des conséquences, tu aurais été prévenu. »

« Mouais. »

« Le côté obscur de Shikamaru Nara aurait été dévoilé, » continua-t-elle « ils auraient tellement flippé qu'ils se seraient pissés dessus et t'auraient supplié de les épargner... »

« N'exagérons rien. » s'esclaffa-t-il. « S'énerver, c'est trop galère. Bon, ils auraient perdu une ou deux dents dans la foulée, mais je n'aurais pas sauté sur eux comme une bête enragée. »

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça se passera. » rigola Temari. « Tu n'es pas le genre à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Naruto. »

A l'évocation du nom, les sourcils de la Sunienne se froncèrent, semblant la plonger dans de profondes pensées. Quand il remarqua ceci, il s'assit sur le matelas, adossé au mur, et lui demanda:

« Quoi? »

Elle sembla émerger de ses pensées et secoua la main en s'excusant:

« Désolée, c'est rien... Simplement, ces temps-ci je réfléchis trop. Je trouvais que Tsumujikaze et Naruto se ressemblaient beaucoup, à vrai dire. »

Les yeux du Nara s'écarquillèrent. Il baragouina:

« Comment ça? »

« Leur façon de se battre, leur manière d'être, la façon dont Gaara leur parle, y compris toi! Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche? »

« Que veux-tu qu'il y ait? » demanda-t-il en cogitant pour trouver un moyen de détourner les pensées de sa petite amie.

« Je ne sais pas, moi... Ils ne pourraient pas être la même personne, tout simplement? »

_Et merde, _pensa-t-il en s'abattant mentalement une main lasse sur son front. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et il marmonna:

« Mais non, ils ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça... »

Il sursauta en voyant le visage de la blonde soudainement très proche du sien, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Toi... Tu mens. »

« Hein? »

« Je te connais, t'es trop intelligent pour ne pas remarquer une évidence pareille! »

« M-Mais... »

Il chercha activement une réponse correcte à lui donner, puis baissa les bras. Il soupira longuement.

« … Merde, c'est problématique tout ça... »

« Alors j'avais raison? »

« Ouais. » fit-il en hochant la tête. « Naruto est Tsumujikaze. Il l'a annoncé à Gaara-sama à la fin de leur séjour pour attraper Deidara. Moi, je le sais depuis trois ans. »

Elle leva les sourcils, ébahie.

« Eh bien, eh bien... Ça m'étonne tout de même, personne n'est venu à cette conclusion avant moi? »

« Si, mais Naruto ment mieux que moi. »

Elle se mit à rire:

« Tu es vraiment un bien piètre ami! Il te faisait confiance, non? Et tu avoues tout à ta copine! »

« Je suis surtout un bien piètre menteur. » corrigea-t-il avec un sourire gêné. « Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais. Comme tu l'as dit, tu es ma _copine_. »

Son sourcil se leva tandis qu'elle ricanait:

« Quel vil flatteur... »

Il haussa les épaules et souriant, puis sortit du lit pour prendre quelque chose sur la commode pas loin du lit. Il revint s'assoir avec une cigarette à la main, et son briquet de l'autre. Il se l'alluma et prit une bouffée. En voyant le bout rougeoyant, seule lumière dans l'obscurité, Temari fronça les sourcils.

« Tu fumes encore, toi? »

« Ben, oui... » marmonna-t-il en recrachant la fumée. « J'ai jamais arrêté. »

« Ça va te ruiner la santé, tu devrais pourtant être assez malin pour le savoir. »

Il soupira:

« Une ou deux de temps en temps ne fait jamais de mal... »

« C'est ce que disent tous les drogués. »

Il roula des yeux puis s'allongea sur le dos, atterrissant sur les genoux de sa partenaire qui le fixait avec désapprobation. D'un mouvement vif, elle lui chopa la cigarette du bec et la porta à sa bouche pour en inspirer une bouffée. Elle recracha la fumée en toussant, quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

« Dégueulasse. »

Elle attrapa un cendrier sur la table et écrasa le bâton de nicotine dedans, faisant soupirer le Nara. Elle se pencha vers lui, comme si elle allait l'embrasser, et murmura:

« Va te brosser les dents, tu pues de la gueule maintenant. »

Un regard d'autoroute plus tard, il finit par se lever, enfila un caleçon qui traînait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sous le regard amusé de Temari.

* * *

><p>« Diiiis, Tsu... Je t'ai manqué? »<p>

« Ais-je vraiment le droit de répondre non? »

La blonde sourit de toutes ses dents:

« Non. »

« Ok. Alors, oui, tu m'as _beaucoup_ manqué, Ino. »

La Yamanaka se mit à ricaner tout en jetant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'Anbu qui s'esclaffa à son tour.

Rapidement, il avait dû rentrer chez lui pour redevenir Tsumujikaze et jouer son rôle auprès d'Ino qui semblait déterminée à le retrouver. Il avait laissé un clone en tant que Naruto pour simplement faire une petite balade dans le village et montrer que, eh bien, il était là! Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'était que son clone avait eu une conversation plutôt particulière avec Hinata... Il espérait que la medic-nin le relâche vite pour pouvoir se rendre compte des dégâts que son clone avait causé.

Près d'une dizaine de minutes après cela, ils virent Hinata au loin, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et il se sentit très très mal à l'aise.

_Merde, merde, merde... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?_

Ino la remarqua rapidement, et il pu enfin se rendre compte de la situation. Elle avait dévoilé ses sentiments à ''Naruto'' qui lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas réciproque... Ils la consolèrent quelques minutes, la conseillant d'aller voir _Kiba_ qui pourrait_ peut-être _l'aider. Ce fut sur cette idée qu'elle partit, ainsi que sous le regard médusé de l'Anbu.

« On devrait se reconvertir en agence matrimoniale, tu ne crois pas? » lança Ino, très amusée par la situation. « D'abord, Kiba et Hinata... Ensuite, Sakura peut enfin se jeter tranquillement sur Naruto. A part si elle a encore des vues sur Sasuke, qui sait? »

Naruto, interloqué, bafouilla:

« Euh, je-je ne sais pas... Je ne connais pas Sasuke... » et il ajouta, l'air de rien. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'essayer de réunir Sakura et Naruto serait une bonne idée... Je crois qu'il ne ressent plus grand chose pour elle. »

« Il t'a dit ça? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Il se gratta la joue.

« Euh, ouais... »

Elle se prit alors le menton en réfléchissant profondément:

« Mais alors, avec qui on va les caser...? Sakura et Sasuke, on pourrait essayer, mais je ne crois pas que Sasuke serait tip-top pour ça. Et puis, je préfère ne pas essayer de lui reparler d'ici son retour... »

Naruto hocha la tête, retombant dans ses pensées.

Il avait appris quelques heures auparavant que la réunion d'urgence qui avait retourné le village avait été un moyen pour Tsunade de prévenir ses ninjas de la future guerre ainsi que de la présence de Sasuke dans les geôles du village. Ino n'en semblait pas très affectée, mais ce n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de ninjas qui continuaient de considérer l'Uchiha comme un déserteur.

« Ah! » s'écria soudainement Ino, tapant son poing dans sa paume ouverte. « Sasuke et Naruto! »

Le blond, brutalement sorti de ses pensées, sursauta:

« Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« On va les mettre ensemble! »

Il y eut un immense blanc. Il sentit une veine battre fortement sur son front et murmura d'une voix qu'il espérait contrôlée.

« … Par _ensemble_, tu veux dire...? »

« Un couple! »

« Mais ils sont amis, pas amoureux. » rappela Naruto, commençant franchement à perdre son self-control.

« Mouais, il lui court après depuis des années, et tout d'un coup, Sasuke est ramené au village? Il est revenu de son plein gré, et comme ce n'est pas pour moi ou Sakura, c'est forcément Naruto! »

_Ben voyons..._

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de croire que tout le monde est gay? » grogna-t-il, se souvenant des anciennes piques à son égard et celui de Sasuke – bien que ça ait été dans un autre contexte.

Elle se mit à sourire largement et chantonna:

« Ah ouiouioui... Et comment va ton meilleur-et-homosexuel-ami? »

Il abattit une main lasse sur son front en levant les yeux au ciel. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop... Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il était reconnaissant que Ino n'ait pas une capacité de déduction suffisamment élevée pour faire le lien entre Nokoribi ''_le meilleur ami de Tsumujikaze en prison à Konoha''_ et Sasuke ''_le meilleur ami de Naruto en prison à Konoha lui aussi''._

« Il va _très _bien, et il n'a jamais été aussi hétéro. »

« Mouais... En tout cas, si tu m'abandonnes pour lui, j'exige des photos de vous deux en compensation! D'ailleurs, Naruto ne m'a toujours pas avoué ton vrai nom... » un rire maléfique s'échappa de sa gorge et elle enfonça un index accusateur dans la poitrine de l'Anbu « Dans moins de temps que tu ne le penses, je saurais ton identité! »

« Mais oui, mais oui... » répondit-il en posant une main sur son épaule en signe de sollicitude. « Et dans quelques jours, on découvrira qu'en fait l'Akatsuki n'est qu'un groupe de danseurs orientaux. »

« On ne sait jamais. » fit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il secoua la tête de dépit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis Ino reprit la parole:

« Au fait, tu viens chez Sakura, ce soir? »

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Vous faites une pyjama-party? »

« Mais non, crétin! Elle organise une fête pour le retour de Naruto. Vu que tu es un de ses amis, tu viendras, hein? »

Il hésita longuement, mais finit par murmurer:

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que je devrais partir en mission d'ici-là. »

« Maiiiis non! Allez, viens pour moi! » elle lui fit des yeux de chiot battu. « S'iteuplaît? »

Il soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« J'essaierai de passer. »

« SUPER! »

Elle le prit alors par le bras et l'entraîna dans une ruelle, criant:

« Allez, on va chez toi! Il faut te dégoter une bonne tenue! »

Il fut donc trimballé jusqu'à son appartement par une blonde hystérique, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie...

* * *

><p><em>Non, non, non, c'était une très bonne idée, finalement! Cette soirée est vraiment suuuupeeeer...<em>

Suite à une heure d'essayage de vêtements tous identiques à ses yeux, Ino lui avait dégoté une cravate noire qui ''ferait ressortir ses yeux'' (il cherchait encore sous quel prétexte elle avait pu avancer cet argument, vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moindre trait de son visage...). Ensuite, il y avait eu les essayages de chemises, de vestes, tout ça entrecoupé de tentatives vaines de la jeune fille pour enlever le masque de l'Anbu qui avait esquivé habilement à chaque fois.

Finalement, il était déjà 18h quand il eurent fini. Elle le balada une nouvelle fois jusqu'à chez Sakura pour aider à préparer la fête, ce qui fut un assez bon moment, durant lequel il rit pas mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait déjà deux-trois coups dans le nez quand l'essentiel des invités arrivèrent. Cependant, il était vraiment celui qui était le moins à côté de ses pompes, car Sakura et Ino – les organisatrices de cette soirée! - avaient oublié d'aller chez ''Naruto'' pour le faire venir et lui faire la surprise. L'Anbu avait donc décidé que ce serait mieux ainsi, et en profita donc pour continuer de s'amuser et à boire à tout va, faisant des petites missions commando visant à chiper les verres des autres invités.

Après un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard et qu'en tant qu'Anbu il devrait être frais et dispos le lendemain. Cependant, l'ambiance était si agréable, et cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de retrouver ses amis qu'il prit la décision de rester jusqu'à la fin – s'il n'était pas complètement fait et la tête dans les toilettes à ce moment là.

Non, il n'était pas si éméché que ça, ou plutôt il ne l'était pas beaucoup par rapport à ses amis. Il préférait garder un peu de conscience pour éviter de commettre la connerie du siècle et décider _soudainement_ d'enlever son masque. Cependant, il restait toujours très très joyeux et passait d'un groupe à l'autre pour s'incruster dans les conversations et rire bruyamment en compagnie de tous ses compagnons.

Vers deux heures du matin, il finit par trouver qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans le salon de Sakura et décida de sortir prendre l'air, profitant que Ino soit aux toilettes. En effet, elle avait soudainement décidé de le pourchasser jusqu'à qu'elle puisse enlever son masque, ce qui avait été plutôt drôle jusqu'à que Lee – pourtant le seul à ne pas avoir bu – se joigne à la partie, très déterminé et ayant des flammes qui brûlaient dans les yeux. Et disons que le ninja était un adversaire plus redoutable que la blonde...

Il traversa les rues vides d'âmes tout en chantonnant une petite chanson, apportant de temps en temps le goulot d'une bouteille de saké à sa bouche.

_« You're my friend... »_

(Tu es mon ami...)

Le visage tourné vers le ciel noir d'encre, peuplé par la voie lactée et des nuages résistants, il ferma les yeux et continua de murmurer de sa voix grave et mélodieuse:

_« Aah, ano hi no yume... Ima de mo, mada wasuretenain desho? »_

(Aah... Tu te souviens encore de notre rêve, n'est-ce pas?)

Au loin, il entendit le hululement constant d'un hibou, accompagné de quelques grillons encore présents malgré l'automne qui approchait à grands pas.

_« You're my dream. »_

(Tu es mon rêve.)

Il releva un coin de son masque pour à nouveau porter la bouteille à sa bouche et prit une longue gorgée d'alcool.

_« Aaah, hajimete bakka kimi no one longest way. »_

(Aaah, ton plus long voyage ne fait que commencer.)

Il descendit de la chaussée et finit par se retrouver au milieu de la route, continuant de fredonner:

_« Ooh, ima tabitatsu yo. »_

(Oh, il faut y aller maintenant.)

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à un banc le long d'une rue proche de la forêt, et il s'assit en soupirant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_« Thank you my friend. »_

(Merci mon ami.)

Cette chanson lui rappelait des souvenirs, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se fixer sur lesquels.

_« Aah, ano hi no koto ima demo mada oboeteru kara. »_

(Aah, je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.)

Cela datait probablement de l'époque de la team sept. Il lui semblait bien qu'ils s'étaient rendus au karaoke, une fois... Peut-être était-ce de là qu'il avait appris cette chanson?

_« You're my dream. »_

(Tu es mon rêve.)

Il sourit en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis en desserrant sa cravate qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Le ton de sa voix se baissa, jusqu'à devenir inaudible.

_« Aah, mou nidoto sou modotoranai days. »_

(Ah, nous ne pourrons jamais revenir à ces jours passés.)

Il prit une longue inspiration, puis prononça les paroles finales, sa gorge n'émettant plus qu'un faible son presque inaudible.

_« Whoa, the _distan_- _»

« Tsu? »

Il releva brusquement la tête, surpris de l'arrivée impromptue, et surtout gêné à l'idée d'avoir été entendu. Il se sentit légèrement soulagé en voyant que ce n'était que Sakura, et sourit en passant une main dans sa nuque, posant sa bouteille à côté de lui.

« Tu... Tu m'as entendu? » murmura-t-il avec un ricanement embarrassé.

« Un petit peu... C'est ce qui m'a attirée, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne dehors. »

« Eh bien non, j'étais là. »

Elle acquiesça puis demanda timidement:

« Je peux m'assoir? »

Il lui fit immédiatement un signe de tête et s'écarta pour lui laisser une portion du banc. Elle s'exécuta et balança sa tête en arrière, exhalant doucement en fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu es parti, toi? » chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas troubler le silence de la nuit.

Il fit rouler la fiole entre ses doigts, étant à présent courbé vers le sol.

« Premièrement parce que j'étouffais, et deuxièmement pour dessouler un peu. Sinon je vais me faire remonter les bretelles demain. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'abaissa:

« Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée... »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. » la rassura-t-il. « Je me suis bien amusé, c'est assez rare qu'on fasse ce genre de beuveries à Konoha. »

La medic-nin opina et se mit à observer le ciel.

« Oui. On ne fait ça qu'en présence de Naruto, j'ai l'impression. »

« Pourtant, il n'était pas là, ce soir. » rappela-t-il avec un petit rire.

Elle perdit quelques couleurs, semblant s'en rendre compte à l'instant, puis plongea sa front dans sa main. Elle gémit:

« Meeerde... On a oublié Naruto... »

« Beh, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait pu venir. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et marmonna:

« J'espère, sinon il va nous en vouloir. »

« Mais non, mais non. » l'apaisa-t-il.

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis reprit sa position alanguie sur le dossier. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa son regard courir sur l'Anbu à ses côtés, tandis que son visage devenait de plus en plus sérieux.

Naruto étant un peu trop plongé dans le brouillard, il ne remarqua pas spécialement les yeux qu'elle posait sur lui et se contenta de garder les yeux fermés et de se remettre à fredonner, remontant son masque plus haut pour découvrir sa bouche et boire à nouveau une gorgée ou deux de saké. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura reprit la parole:

« Comment connais-tu cette chanson? »

Il se gratta la tempe, haussant les épaules.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai complètement oublié. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Ah... Parce qu'il arrivait à Naruto de la chanter de temps à autres. »

Il haussa un sourcil, ne se rappelant pas ce détail.

« Ah bon... » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, je m'en souviens... Sasuke passait son temps à lui dire de la fermer, cette chanson le rendait dingue. »

Quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent et Naruto hocha la tête, retenant un _'Ah ouiiii...'_ nostalgique.

« Je vois... »

« Tu connais Naruto depuis longtemps? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la kunoichi qui attendait sa réponse, très sérieuse. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, puis grogna:

« J-J'en sais rien... Des années. »

« Avant que Sasuke ne parte? »

« Euuh... Non. »

« Tu l'as rencontré à l'extérieur de Konoha? »

Il roula des yeux, excédé par les questions sans intérêt de Sakura:

« Oui, évidemment... »

« Je vois... »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, étudiant le profil de Sakura. Elle avait les joues encore un peu rouges et le regard brillant, et il remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'elle avait aussi une bouteille – une bière – à la main. Sa respiration était longue et profonde, et parfois il aurait presque juré qu'elle risquait de s'endormir. Il finit par détacher son regard d'elle et posa ses yeux sur sa bouteille en terre cuite, n'ayant même plus envie d'en boire. Il préférait ce silence relaxant, et si paisible.

« Tsu, tu as déjà été amoureux? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la jeune femme, battant des paupières. Il ne savait pas si c'était une impression due à l'ivresse, mais Sakura semblait très mélancolique, presque triste. Il hésita quelques secondes, reprenant contenance, puis tourna son regard vers le sol.

« O-Ouais, évidemment. »

« Comment ça s'est terminé? »

Il inspira longuement, passant une main dans sa nuque et redescendant son masque qu'il avait laissé en hauteur. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues avant de susurrer:

« Je me suis rendu compte que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, je l'aimais plus en amitié qu'autre chose. »

« Et c'est tout? C'était la seule fois que tu es tombé amoureux? »

Il fronça les sourcils et laissa son regard glisser à sa gauche.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Sakura-chan? »

Il la vit déglutir et cacher ses yeux émeraudes de sa main, avalant une lampée de bière.

« Comment tu t'es senti quand tu t'es rendu compte de ça? »

Il fronça doucement ses sourcils, frustré de ne pas avoir eu sa réponse.

« Au début ça m'a troublé, puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était mieux, tout simplement. » Il fit une pause, puis ré-attaqua: « Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« J'étais amoureuse de Naruto et Sasuke. »

Il sentit son cœur faire un bond et sa respiration se couper. Il s'en était un peu douté, mais l'entendre à haute voix...

« Ça faisait des années que ça durait. Au début, j'étais dégoûtée de moi-même. J'aimais deux hommes en même temps. Seulement, Naruto était plus proche que Sasuke, alors je crois que je me suis plus attachée à lui, au final. Que Sasuke ne me rendait pas mes sentiments, je le savais depuis des lustres. Mais quand j'ai compris que j'avais aussi perdu ceux de Naruto... » elle avala douloureusement sa salive. « Je me suis sentie tellement creuse, pathétique... »

Il se sentit touché par les mots de sa meilleure amie, et s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Mais non, tu n'es pas pathétique... »

Un sanglot s'échappa de la jeune fille qui bascula vers l'avant, cachant ses yeux. Naruto eut un sourire triste en comprenant qu'elle avait l'alcool triste. Ce son produit un pincement lancinant dans le cœur de Naruto, qui se sentit horriblement coupable. Il l'entoura de ses bras, il voulait qu'elle arrête de pleurer à cause de lui, à cause d'eux, à cause de l'alcool.

« Tu n'as pas à te désespérer, tu as des tas de gens dans Konoha qui tueraient pour sortir avec toi, et qui valent mieux de Sasuke et Naruto réunis... »

Une nouvelle plainte lui déchira la cœur et il la resserra autour de lui, comme si sa chaleur ferait disparaître tous ses maux.

« A-Arrête, Tsu... Ne dis pas de bêtises... »

« Je ne mens pas! » s'offusqua-t-il. « Je t'assure, tu as des millions de prétendants. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour eux deux... Ce sont tes meilleurs amis, ils n'aimeraient pas te voir pleurer. »

Elle renifla, et essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il la relâcha un peu, et elle se serra contre son torse.

« Tu... Tu es sûr? »

« Bien sûr que oui, tu es tellement jolie, intelligente, drôle... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais fait des millions de déclarations jusqu'à que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa, sortant son nez de la chemise de l'Anbu.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi...? »

Il sourit sous son masque et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux. Ça m'est interdit, sinon je risque de dévoiler mon identité. »

« Mais, tu... Me trouve jolie? »

Il ricana, et passa sa main sur sa joue.

« Évidemment! Et je vais te dire un secret... »

Il s'approcha de son oreille et releva son masque, chuchotant:

« Tu l'es encore plus quand tu souris. »

Les joues de Sakura devinrent encore plus pivoines et elle baissa la tête, lui flanquant un coup dans l'épaule.

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle... » elle prit une moue boudeuse et s'écarta, détournant les yeux. « C'est avec ce genre de manières qu'on fait tomber une fille, tu le sais? »

Il se mit à rire doucement et la lâcha totalement, s'adossant à nouveau contre le dossier du banc.

« Oui, mais tu ne peux pas, sinon Ino risque de te tuer dans les 48h à venir! »

Elle s'esclaffa et secouant la tête et soupira longuement, essuyant les derniers vestiges de larmes sur ses joues.

Au début, elle avait suivi l'Anbu quand elle l'avait vu sortir. Elle voulait simplement oublier ses meilleurs amis, peu importe si elle faisait une bêtise. En pleurant, quand il s'était approché d'elle, elle s'était dit que c'était bon, qu'elle pourrait l'embrasser et oublier, ou peu importe quoi. Le faire tomber pour elle comme Naruto et Sasuke l'avaient faite tomber.

Mais ses larmes étaient devenues réelles, et la voix de l'Anbu les avaient apaisées. Elle n'avait plus eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec Tsu à part se faire consoler, contre ce torse si chaud et protecteur, comme dans un cocon.

Elle comprenait comment sa meilleure amie était tombée amoureuse de ce garçon. Il lui rappelait Naruto, mais tous les défauts en moins. Si elle n'avait pas gardé cette pensée en tête, peut-être que ce serait elle qui serait tombée. Heureusement, en plus de la réconforter, l'Anbu avait gardé la tête froide et avait détendu l'atmosphère.

Finalement, tout ceci n'avait pas été une si grosse bêtise. Bon, elle avait pleuré sur le grand amour d'Ino, mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle était contente de s'être rapprochée de Tsumujikaze.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se frotta les joues à cause de la fatigue qui commençait à la submerger.

« Tsu, tu es vraiment amoureux d'Ino? »

Il poussa un petit de son de réflexion, puis se mit à rire:

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

Après avoir ainsi agi, elle voulait rendre service à sa meilleure amie. Ino méritait d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle recherchait depuis des lustres.

« Mais elle t'aime, elle... Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas? Tu pourrais la rendre heureuse. »

Il secoua la tête:

« Sakura-chan, je suis désolé, c'est non. Je lui en ai déjà parlé, mais elle persiste à me dire qu'elle ne me lâchera pas. »

« Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, ça n'a rien créé du tout chez toi? Pas le moindre sentiment? »

« Bien sûr que si, j'adore Ino. Avec elle, je ris beaucoup, et je m'amuse comme un fou. Seulement, c'est de l'amitié, pas de l'amour. »

Elle baissa la tête:

« Tu es dur avec elle. »

« Le jour où elle décidera de m'oublier, je ferais tout pour lui trouver un homme bon pour elle, qui ne se cache pas derrière un masque comme une trouillard. »

« Mais tu ne pourrais pas lui montrer qui tu es? Tout serait résolu... »

Il se mit à rire puis fit une croix avec ses mains.

« Non. Je ne veux pas mourir prématurément sous les coups de Tsunade. Il y a déjà trop de personnes au courant... »

« Ah bon? »

« Oui... Il y a le Kazekage, Tsunade, Naruto et Shikamaru! Les deux derniers, ils ont deviné, alors je ne pouvais rien y faire. Quand à Gaara-sama, il avait le droit de savoir. Sinon, c'est déjà trop. »

Sakura fronça des sourcil et maugréa:

« Mais Ino n'est pas digne de confiance? Il faut assumer, Tsumujikaze. Tu l'as faite tomber amoureuse, il faut maintenant que tu la libères. Tsunade-sama n'en saura rien! »

« Sakura-chan... » s'exaspéra-t-il « Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas! »

Elle soupira rageusement en serrant les poings et se leva, criant:

« Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils tous des fuyards! »

« Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan! Chut! Il est presque trois heures du matin! »

Elle se retourna vers lui, furibonde, et se mit à taper du pied par terre.

« Vous, les hommes, vous êtes vraiment des lâches. Incapable de prendre des initiatives! D'abord il y avait Shikamaru qui disait qu'il ne ressentait rien envers Temari, ensuite il y a eu Kiba qi n'osait pas dire à Hinata qu'il l'aimait, puis Naruto et Sasuke et maintenant toi! Vraiment, vous êtes exaspérants! »

« Hein? » s'exclama-t-il « Qu'est-ce que Naruto et Sasuke ont fait? »

« Ils sont incapable d'assumer leur amour! »

Il cligna des yeux, perdu.

« … Avec qui? »

Elle grogna puis répéta:

« Naruto et Sasuke! »

« Oui mais ils ne s'assument pas avec qui? »

« Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto et Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Et j'ai eu beau tirer les vers du nez de Sasuke, il n'a rien voulu avouer! »

Naruto fut soudainement bloqué. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils levés. Puis, il ne tint plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sakura remarqua que les épaules de l'Anbu étaient secouées de soubresauts et s'approcha, sceptique. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait, il explosa.

« HAHAHAHA! »

Durant de longues minutes, il se tint l'estomac pour contenir le plus gros fou rire qu'il ait jamais eu, tandis que des larmes de rire s'écoulaient en abondance sur ses joues.

« Hahahaha... Tu... huhuhu... As vraiment abusé sur la bouteille... … HAHAHA! »

Il finit écroulé sur le banc, essayant de retenir ses larmes et de se calmer par moments avant de repartir de plus belle.

Face à lui, Sakura se retenait de le gifler pour qu'il arrête de rire comme un bossu, mais après deux trois tentatives vaines, et la certitude qu'il était trop ivre pour se rendre compte d'à quel point elle avait été sérieuse, elle décida de partir, le laissant planté au milieu de la rue, se tenant ses abdominaux douloureux.

* * *

><p>Ce fut une bonne demi-heure plus tard que Tsu revint dans l'appartement de Sakura. Elle se rendit compte qu'il se remit à rire en le voyant, mais décida de l'ignorer royalement et de retourner s'assoir en compagnie de Temari.<p>

Il était bientôt trois heures du matin, et quelques personnes fatiguées commencèrent à s'en aller. La soirée était finie. Sakura, Ino, Tsu, Lee et Shikamaru – arrivé quelques heures auparavant – étaient les derniers présents et donc se mirent à nettoyer la maison. Naruto était en plein balayage quand il sentit un chakra s'approcher rapidement, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Comprenant que c'était pour lui, il se dirigea vers le chuunin qui se tenait face à lui.

« Tsumujikaze-san, vous êtes appelés par la Godaime. »

Il hocha la tête, essayant de cacher qu'un mal de tête lui vrillant les tempes.

« Bien. Vous pouvez y aller, je m'y rends dans deux minutes. »

« Compris. »

Aussitôt le shinobi envolé, il se rendit dans le salon où ses amis nettoyaient avec ferveur le punch que Kiba avait renversé sur la canapé et les avertit de son départ. Après leur avoir promis qu'il reviendrait s'il le pouvait, il sortit de l'immeuble et courut en direction de chez Tsunade.

Il entra dans le bureau, et après s'être étonné que Tsunade ne soit pas endormie, il la salua en enlevant son masque.

« Salut Baa-chan. »

« Bonjour Naruto. Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé, mais je devais te parler maintenant, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. »

Il sourit et secoua la main.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aidais à ranger chez Sakura. »

Les sourcils de la blonde s'arquèrent.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore bu comme quatre? »

« Euuuh... Non? »

Elle grogna et secoua la tête, sûrement trop fatiguée pour s'énerver.

« Enfin, tu es lucide? »

« Oui, évidemment. »

Tsunade soupira puis murmura:

« Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose de pas facile... »

Il releva ses yeux bleus vers Tsunade, surpris.

« Nous avons longuement parlé de Sasuke durant le réunion de l'Alliance Shinobi. Son retour au village a été accepté, et j'ai décidé de le réintégrer dans deux jours. »

Il hocha la tête, déglutissant.

« Seulement, nous ne savons pas quand l'Akatsuki attaquera. Et nous préférons être prêts quand ça sera le cas, donc nous devons trouver un moyen de les faire venir à nous... »

« Comment? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

La lèvre de Tsunade se plissa vers le bas, et elle murmura:

« Il a été décidé de prendre Sasuke comme appât. »

Soudain, tout parut se bloquer autour de Naruto.

« Quoi? »

Le chant des grillons disparut, remplacé par le silence si lourd. La pièce devint plus sombre, et il eut l'impression de se retrouver seul au milieu de noir. Seuls ses paupières battaient à fréquence régulière. Sa respiration s'était coupée, les battements de son cœur arrêtés.

« Je suis désolée, Naruto. » répondit Tsunade. « C'est ce qui a été décidé, et Sasuke est d'accord. Je ne pouvais rien faire. »

Il resta immobile comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et baissa lentement son visage vers le sol. D'un geste presque mécanique, il attrapa son masque et le remit en place. Il s'inclina presque sèchement puis sortit de la pièce. Tsunade le suivit des yeux et serra les poings quand la porte se referma doucement.

Il descendit avec lenteur les escaliers, les sens toujours bouchés. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une attaque en continu, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Seul le son du vent sifflait dans ses tympans le permettait de se raccrocher à la réalité.

Il marcha mécaniquement dans les rues, ne sachant où aller ou quoi faire. Il ne savait plus rien. Il était une machine.

Il n'en voulait pas à Tsunade. Il n'en voulait pas aux Kage.

Il avait peur, tout simplement. Peur que son meilleur ami disparaisse à nouveau. Qu'il soit à nouveau seul. Perdre encore un de ses proches à cause de l'Akatsuki. Mais il n'en voulait à personne. Sasuke l'avait décidé. Sans lui. Mais Sasuke était adulte, il n'avait pas besoin de son avis.

Tout ce que voulait Sasuke c'était tuer Tobi. Il l'aurait, et ce n'est pas la couardise de son meilleur ami qui l'empêcherait d'avoir ce qui souhaitait. Mais le chef de l'Akatsuki était trop fort pour Sasuke... Jamais il ne survivrait.

Naruto savait que ceci était le but ultime de Sasuke, qui avait toujours recherché la vengeance. Cependant, il pensait que cela se produirait dans des années, sinon jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être dans si peu de temps, alors qu'il venait enfin de le ramener...

« Tsu? »

Son simple prénom prononcé dans la nuit brisa le silence ainsi que son équilibre. Il tomba par terre, serrant les poings. Le sol se mit à tanguer, et il fut attaqué par un mal invisible qui lui retourna l'estomac. Autour de lui, il sentit des mains le toucher, le rassurer. Des voix, féminines et masculines, qui lui demandaient s'il allait bien, ce qu'il s'était passé. Il reconnut Shikamaru et Ino, qui rentraient sûrement chez eux après avoir fini de nettoyer, et Sakura qui les accompagnait. Il se mordit les lèvres et il parvint à murmurer:

« Enlève-le... »

Le Nara haussa les sourcils, n'ayant pas entendu:

« Hein? »

Naruto prit une grande inspiration, puis hurla:

« Enlève mon masque, Shikamaru! »

Le brun comprit et s'exécuta, essayant de cacher son visage des deux jeunes femmes au passage. Une fois privé de la barrière de céramique, Naruto tourna son visage vers le sol et vomit.

Il cracha tout ce qu'il y avait au fond de l'estomac, sa gueule de bois et son effroi lui faisant lâcher totalement prise. Il cria sa haine envers lui même, sa haine envers l'Akatsuki, sa haine envers la guerre. Il ne sentit même pas ses joues soudainement mouillées, ni même les cris affolés autour de lui, ni même Shikamaru qui ordonnait aux jeunes filles de ne pas regarder.

La main apaisante de Shikamaru caressa son dos, ainsi que ses mèches redevenues blondes sous le choc, mais il continua de se vider, de pleurer. Au bout d'un moment, il n'eut plus rien à cracher et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il entendit au loin la voix de son ami qui rassurait les jeunes femmes en leur disant qu'il le raccompagnait. Ses larmes se tarirent, et sa voix se cassa. Il sentit le brun poser sa veste sur sa tête pour le cacher des quelques curieux mal réveillés qui pourraient décider de regarder ce qu'il se passait par leur fenêtre. Naruto perdit conscience et tomba au sol, attrapé de justesse par Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Finish :) Ah, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce chapitre qui m'a bien inspirée. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas sorti un chapitre de plus de 10 000 mots! ^0^<p>

En tout cas, je pense avoir fait du bon travail. Il y a de l'humour par-ci par-là, un peu de sentiments, encore et toujours de Shonen Ai sous-entendu par Ino et Sakura, du dark (ben oui, il en faut), un peu d'action... C'est un chapitre comme je les aime! :) J'espère que vous serez aussi satisfaits que moi.

Pour la chanson que chante Naruto, c'est _Distance_, qui est aussi l'opening 2 de Naruto Shippuden. Cette chanson correspond tellement à l'histoire de Naruto et Sasuke que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre. En plus, c'est Junko Takeuchi (la seiyu de Naruto) qui a reprit cette chanson dans Naruto All Stars, un CD contenant uniquement des cover d'opening-ending faits par les Seiyus de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi et Shikamaru! XD

Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit il y a une semaine, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine parce que Papy a 15 ans! ^^ Je grandis, je grandis... (Et j'espère que le chapitre de Naruto sera un beau cadeau d'anniversaire...)

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines! :)

XXXXXXXXXX

Playlist:

Red Hot Chili Peppers – Californication (Discussion dans la prison)

Marilyn Manson – Sweet Dreams (Temari et Shikamaru)

Junko Takeuchi – Distance, cover pour Naruto All Stars (Dans la rue après la fête)

OST III de Death Note – Mello's Theme (Annonce Tsunade pour Naruto)

XXXXXXXXXX

Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 19 (oui, désolée, j'avais zappé... ^^):

Irill: On aime le SasuNaru parce que la SasuNaru est beau, c'est tout! :D Oui, Sakura est un personnage que je n'aimais pas beaucoup au début de Naruto (je l'appelais la Grognasse) mais maintenant ça va, je trouve ^^ (Enfin, quand elle ne nous fait pas de crise et tente de tuer Sasuke -_-)

Hanaka: Je suis honorée de savoir que je fais partie de tes fics préférées du moment :) Un auteur peut toujours décevoir des lecteurs, sans pour autant que l'histoire soit mauvaise. Je sais par expérience que lors d'une fic longue, on s'attend à une scène, on se la refait plein de fois, en attendant le moment où elle sortira... Et que là, ça n'a rien à voir, et on est déçus T_T Moi, Obiwan...? ... Je préfère être Qui Gon, même s'il est mort ^0^ (Liam Neeson est mon dieu...) ... Euh... Je ne suis pas trop à la recherche d'ending pour chialer, mais merci quand même ^^

B-Rabbit: Joyeux noël en retard, bonne année et tout ce qu'il faut :)

Saix: Houhou... Je t'aime déjà, toi ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je ne mérite pas tant de fleurs. Ce n'est qu'une fiction, pas non plus un récit comme tu le dis, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire... Je n'ai pas encore assez foi en la force pour devenir un Jedi, je resterai encore Padawan quelques temps XD Ouiouioui, une référence au latin, car Mme Papy a été latiniste durant deux ans, avec une prof' cinglée. Maintenant, je suis helléniste et je me sens mieux ^^ Malheureusement, le suspens est un des seuls moyens pour faire garder un lecteur lors d'une fiction. Donc oui, j'en fais presque à chaque chapitre, mais comme ''quelqu'un'' m'a déjà engueulée car je le faisais trop, j'essaie de ralentir ^^ (je ne citerai pas de nom... ;D) Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que je continuerai de te satisfaire :)


	22. Chapter 21: Infondé

Hey! Ça faisait longtemps ^^

J'ai 15 ans! Youhou, je suis mature, maintenant... (en fait, avoir un an de plus ne me fait absolument rien... -_-)

Enfin bref, vous vous en fichez un peu de tout ça. Avant tout, je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire, que ce soit par MP, ou par review, ça me fait chaud au cœur :) Vous êtes adorables, je vous adore.

Enfiiin... Voici votre chapitre. A nouveau, un petit mélange de tous les genres avec de l'humour, un peu plus de de dark, peu d'action, du Shonen Ai encore et toujours sous entendu etc. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Suite à ce chap, on entre dans une partie que j'attendais depuis le début de la fic : le retour de Sasuke. Vous verrez... Vous devriez aimer :D

Toujours pas de bêta lectrice. Et finalement, je vais m'en passer jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Je pense que je suis la seule à avoir assez de temps libre pour écrire un chapitre par semaine, et donc c'est sûrement pour ça que Aile d'argent s'est enfuie... Enfin, je ne lui en veut pas, j'espère juste la revoir un jour (parce que là, c'est le vide intersidéral °_°)

Bref... Disclaimer appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto pour le manga de Naruto, qui d'ailleurs est excellent ces derniers temps! (_**SPOILERS**_ Vivement qu'on sache qui est vraiment Tobi... ^^)

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21<span>: Infondé

* * *

><p>La foule à ses pieds trépignait. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'ils patientaient et que des murmures agités secouaient la cohue de villageois. Tous se posaient des questions. Qu'est-ce qui secouait ainsi les ninjas depuis deux jours? Qu'est-ce que l'on cachait aux civils? Pourquoi les cinq pays étaient-ils en ébullition?<p>

Tsunade allait l'annoncer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle avait préparé soigneusement ses mots, la façon dont elle annoncerait la, ou plutôt _les_ nouvelles. Il manquait simplement une personne. Elle serra une énième fois les poings et laissa échapper un sifflement qui fut perçu par les Anbu qui l'entouraient.

« Je vais étriper cet Uzumaki de malheur... »

Le blond devait impérativement être présent. Elle s'apprêtait à demander à un de ses subordonnés d'aller _quérir_ le shinobi quand elle sentit enfin un chakra familier s'approcher. Furibonde, elle s'approcha du ninja qui arrivait face à elle comme une fleur, et lui décocha un bon crochet dans le crâne. Le blond tomba au sol en grognant et en fusillant son Hokage du regard.

« Tu. Es. En. Retard. » tonna-t-elle, des flammes ardentes dans les yeux. « La prochaine fois, je te... »

Elle choisit de ne pas terminer sa phrase, ne voulant pas effrayer les Anbu qui les entouraient. Quand ils seraient seuls, elle lui dirait _précisément _ce qu'il risquait s'il lui posait encore un lapin. Le jinchuuriki s'excusa platement tout en tentant de calmer l'impétueuse blonde :

« Désolé, désolé... »

Il baissa la tête, honteux, et les coins de la bouche de Tsunade se baissèrent. Elle tendit une main à l'Uzumaki et ils se dirigèrent enfin en direction de la terrasse, se montrant à tous les villageois qui patientaient au pied de la Tour de l'Hokage. Tsunade laissa ses yeux planer sur la foule qui se tut petit à petit, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle se lança enfin :

« Bonjour à tous. »

Durant près de dix minutes, elle expliqua la raison de son appel, puis annonça l'imminence de la guerre. Elle prit soin de prononcer chaque phrase d'un ton calme, car montrer de la nervosité effraierait les villageois. Elle finit son discours sur le plus dur à annoncer :

« Sasuke Uchiha a été capturé et sera réinséré dans le village dès demain. »

Des cris outrés troublèrent le silence de l'assemblée, mais Tsunade poursuivit sans s'arrêter ou en réagissant aux exclamations de son village.

« Naruto Uzumaki est de retour pour cette raison, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Il ne quittera jamais Sasuke. Si vous l'apercevez sans Naruto, je vous demanderai de prévenir immédiatement les ninjas à proximités, qu'ils soient Genin ou Anbu. »

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

« Bien évidemment, je préférerai que vous l'accueilliez à bras ouverts, mais je sais que lui faire à nouveau confiance vous sera dur. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. » ses mots redevinrent durs et autoritaires. « Cependant, je ne cautionnerai pas d'attaques, physiques ou verbales, à son égard. A présent, c'est un villageois comme les autres. Il participera à la guerre comme chacun de vous. Il souffrira des mêmes maux que nous tous. Il sera votre camarade ou votre protecteur. Il veillera sur Konoha comme il l'a fait dans sa jeunesse. Tâchez de ne pas oublier cela. »

Elle conclut son discours sous les cris de la foule qu'elle ignora rapidement, et laissa uniquement Naruto face au village. Il déglutit en sentant sur lui les regards inquiets, voire même outrés. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis annonça d'une voix claire :

« Faites-lui confiance. » il laissa planer un long silence durant lequel les voix se calmèrent « Il n'est plus notre ennemi. »

Sur ces brèves paroles, il s'inclina et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

XXXXXXXXXX

A partir du moment où Naruto disparut de la vision des villageois, tous cherchèrent le ninja des yeux. Peut-être virent-ils un éclat orange s'éloigner, mais aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à l'approcher suffisamment pour lui parler. Il était presque sûr qu'un autre ninja qu'il croyait avoir identifié comme Konohamaru avait essayé de le poursuivre.

Il détestait cela : fuir. Il l'exécrait, il haïssait les gens qui déguerpissaient dès que la situation était en leur défaveur. Et pourtant, il était incapable de faire marche arrière et d'affronter l'agitation qu'il avait lui même créée. Son seul souhait à cet instant était de rentrer chez lui.

Et de retrouver Sasuke.

Oh oui, il voulait lui parler. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle il y a deux jours de là.

Il y avait un grand trou noir dans ses souvenirs en ce qui concernait ce qu'il s'était passé à posteriori de sa syncope. Il savait simplement qu'il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, son masque posé sur la table près de lui, une bassine au pied des draps ainsi qu'un goût immonde dans la bouche. Rapidement, son estomac l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, ainsi que son mal de tête, et il avait fini par tituber jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche qu'il aurait espéré purificatrice de ses songes. Ce fut seulement quand il en fut sorti qu'il était parvenu à se souvenir de l'annonce de la nuit précédente, ce qui lui avait jeté un énorme poids dans l'estomac. Un instant, il avait cru qu'il allait se remettre à vomir, mais il s'était simplement assis, la tête plongée dans ses mains ouvertes et avait réfléchi.

Il aurait souhaité avoir assez de force pour se gifler, à cet instant. Il avait été imprudent, il avait carrément demandé à quelqu'un – c'était Shikamaru? - de lui enlever son masque... Tout ça à cause de sa gueule de bois, quel crétin il était! Comme quoi, sa mère ne lui avait pas menti. L'alcool était vraiment une chose terrible. Il en avait perdu sa rationalité.

Au bout d'un certain temps – et surtout plusieurs cachets d'aspirines plus tard – il réussit à sortir de chez lui, dans l'espoir de ne croiser personne qu'il connaissait et surtout qui serait capable de lui demander pourquoi il avait l'air si maussade.

Mais sûrement avait-il la guigne, la poisse, le mauvais œil et tous les synonymes qui existaient car la première personne qu'il croisa fut Ino.

Bon dieu, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de frapper une femme. Elle n'avait cessé de babiller à propos de Tsumujikaze, lui racontant _à_ _quel point _elle s'inquiétait, _à quel point _il lui avait parut mal la veille, _à quel point_ il devait se sentir seul, et blablabla...

Il avait cru que sa malchance serait passé quand elle le quitterait, mais la jeune femme fut _très rapidement_ remplacée par Lee qui, dès qu'il le vit, se jeta sur lui avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux et lui expliqua à quel point il était navré qu'ils l'aient oublié la veille, pour une fête qui lui était pourtant destinée. L'exubérant ninja l'avait donc poursuivi durant de longues minutes, finissant par papoter indéfiniment sur la possibilité d'un futur entraînement de leur ''fougue de la jeunesse'', ce que Naruto avait réussi à refuser poliment en utilisant l'excuse ''Sasuke''.

Ce fut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après qu'il ait camouflé son chakra ainsi que s'être mis à raser les murs, qu'il avait croisé Neji. Au départ, il avait essayé de l'esquiver mais celui-ci le rappela à l'ordre avec un mot qui changea totalement ses intentions.

_Uchiha_

Le Hyuuga lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'il avait fait partie de la garde rapprochée de Tsunade durant son voyage jusqu'au Pays de Fer. Il savait donc ce qu'il s'était passé durant la réunion et le pourquoi d'une telle décision à propos de Sasuke. Naruto n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus. Il l'entraîna dans un endroit un peu plus isolé que les rues commerçantes de Konoha pour l'interroger jusqu'à plus soif, et tout savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le récit de Neji dura bien une demi-heure, durant laquelle Naruto ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de se concentrer, afin de tout comprendre, et surtout de garder son calme lors des parties les plus croustillantes. Il crut bien s'énerver pour de bon quand Neji lui répéta les mots du Raikage à l'égard de son meilleur ami, mais Neji le rappela à l'ordre rapidement. Il n'avait pas à s'énerver contre lui, il n'y était pour rien. Il se contentait de lui relater les faits, il ne voulait pas donner son avis sur le sujet.

Quand il eut fini, un long silence avait plané entre les deux shinobis. Naruto tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler toutes les informations reçues en si peu de temps, et Neji attendait qu'il lui pose des questions – car il était persuadé que l'Uzumaki aurait son lot d'interrogations.

Il n'eut pas eu à attendre plus longtemps, Naruto s'était lancé aussi rapidement que possible, enchaînant sur des questions parfois stupides, parfois constructives. Neji avait répondu à chacune d'entre elles – enfin, il avait essayé – en gardant cette même distance qu'auparavant.

Il ne souhaitait pas donner son avis au jinchuuriki. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il était en position de le pouvoir, et surtout il savait que le faire aurait déclenché la colère de son ami.

Lors du vote, Tsunade n'avait pas demandé son avis à lui et Kakashi concernant le retour de Sasuke. Elle s'était dit que, étant donné qu'ils étaient ses ninjas, leurs réponses auraient été faussées. Effectivement, c'était le cas pour Neji. Lors du sommet des Cinq Kage, il aurait répondu qu'il était d'accord.

Mais il ne l'aurait pas pensé. Il doutait de la confiance que Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi et beaucoup d'autres avaient en Sasuke. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la souffrance qu'il avait infligée au village lors de son absence, puis lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de le réduire en cendres, ses habitants y compris.

Sasuke était un Uchiha, une homme de vengeance. Il était bipolaire dans ses actions, et lunatique dans ses émotions. En un clin d'œil, il passé du statut _ennemi de l'Akatsuki où se trouve Itachi_, au statut _membre de l'Akatsuki pour venger la mort de son frère_. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'il resterait sur ses nouvelles positions, c'est-à-dire redevenir un ninja de Konoha normal.

Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, il n'avait jamais été un de ses amis. Beaucoup pouvaient lui dire qu'ils se ressemblaient dans leur ténacité et dans leur froideur, mais il savaient qu'il étaient aussi dissemblable que ses yeux étaient blancs et les siens noirs.

Naruto avait réussi à le ramener à la raison. Il n'y était pas parvenu avec Sasuke. C'était la plus grande différence entre eux.

Et il avait énormément de mal à croire que, sept ans après son départ, Sasuke ait fini par accepter de mettre sa fierté de côté et de retourner tranquillement au village. Il ne croyait pas que Naruto ait pu soudainement le faire changer d'avis. Il avait eu sept ans pour réfléchir, il n'y avait plus d'arguments recevables.

Sasuke n'aurait pas _mûri_. Il n'avait jamais manqué de maturité, même quand il avait huit ans. Sasuke n'aurait pas eu _pitié_ de Naruto. Si c'était pour cette raison, il serait revenu depuis bien longtemps, quand Naruto le suppliait de revenir.

Alors quoi? Que restait-il comme possibilité?

Il détestait croire cela, car il aimait énormément Naruto, mais il pensait simplement que l'Uchiha les trompait depuis le début. C'était son unique hypothèse probable.

Il savait que Naruto ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour suivre Sasuke à la trace et empêcher toute tentative de fuite de sa part. Neji lui-même s'était fait la promesse de toujours garder un œil sur eux.

Il aimait trop Naruto pour le laisser subir à nouveau la perte de son camarade et meilleur ami. Et il en était sûr, il n'était pas le seul à penser ceci. Tout ceux qui étaient de son avis garderaient un œil sur Sasuke, sans dire un mot. Toutes ces personnes seraient celles qui avaient toujours beaucoup trop aimées Naruto, comme lui. Ce seraient ces personnes que le blond avaitautrefois sauvé du désespoir, ou même simplement aidé de son sourire lumineux.

La moitié du village se trouvait dans cette position. Naruto avait changé les esprits et les stéréotypes.

Ils seraient tous derrière le blond à l'aider dans l'ombre, à le protéger, et même à le réconforter si l'Uchiha parvenait à s'échapper. Leur aide serait sûrement vaine, mais c'était le minimum qu'ils pourraient faire pour rembourser ne serait-ce qu'un centième de leur dette envers Naruto.

Une fois que Naruto n'eut plus rien à lui demander, celui-ci s'était relevé, lui avait fait un petit signe de tête, puis était parti sans se retourner. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neji l'avait imité en partant en direction des terrains d'entraînement.

* * *

><p>Naruto passa le reste de son après-midi dans son appartement, à éviter toute présence humaine. Souvent, il sentit la présence de ses anciens amis à proximités, il y eut même certaines personnes qui sonnèrent, mais au final on le laissa tranquille. Il s'interrogea longuement, durant tout ce temps. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait, et surtout il regrettait que tout se déroule ainsi.<p>

Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme ça. Pour lui, le retour de Sasuke aurait signifié joie, bonheur, fête. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une cérémonie morbide. Ce n'était que de l'effroi, de la tristesse et même de la colère. Il n'avait jamais aspiré à cela. Il avait voulu le retour de son ami car il avait souhaité retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdus.

Et au final, même lui ne l'avait pas obtenu. Au fil des années, les villageois réapprendraient à faire confiance à Sasuke, mais à quel prix? Combien de temps cela durerait?

Il avait l'impression d'être victime d'un cercle vicieux. Il avait retrouvé Sasuke. Ensuite, il avait perdu sa confiance en le ramenant de force à Konoha, sous les ordres de Tsunade. Finalement, Sauske l'avait pardonné. Et maintenant, le village entier était en panique, par sa faute.

Il avait de nouveau cette sensation qu'il ressentait autrefois. Cette fois, on ne se moquait pas de lui, on ne l'ignorait pas. Il les effrayait. Toutes ces personnes dont il avait finalement réussi à gagner la confiance se mettaient à douter de lui. Tous ses rêves s'effritaient sous ses yeux. Son seul réconfort se trouvait dans cette annonce qu'il avait reçue une semaine auparavant, avant d'apprendre la date du retour de Sasuke. Il avait été tellement heureux, il avait même pleuré. Maintenant, il doutait. Horriblement, et douloureusement. Et rien ne lui faisait plus mal que ça.

Au moment où la nuit commença à tomber, il prit la décision de sortir de son antre. Afin d'éviter les questions ainsi que la peur des villageois, il attrapa un de ses masques dans son placard, revêtit son uniforme d'Anbu et sortit rapidement de chez lui. Il devait passer voir Sasuke maintenant. Il devait lui annoncer qu'il sortirait le lendemain, et tout ce qui en découlerait. Et surtout, ils devraient parler de cette histoire d'appât...

Ce fut donc en mode_ furtif_ qu'il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers la prison. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur Ino qui ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle jusqu'au petit matin. Il sauta adroitement de toits en toits, éclairé par l'éclat de la lune ainsi que de la lumière artificielle des magasins encore ouverts en contre-bas, dans les rues toujours bondées. Il fit un rapide détour chez Tsunade pour lui demander un rouleau d'autorisation d'entrée, donné sous un œil songeur de la blonde qu'il ignora royalement. Il ne voulait _pas_ de questions, encore moins de la part de Baa-chan.

Aussi rapide que le vent et discret qu'une ombre, il arriva devant l'entrée de la prison. Il traversa les couloirs sombres et limite insalubres accompagné d'un garde. Celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier, puis il le laissa seul. Une fois qu'il eut fini de passer les dernières sécurités, il pénétra dans la pièce, uniquement illuminée par les rayons de la lune qui passaient par une petite fenêtre casée dans un coin du mur. Il prit quelques secondes pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la faible luminosité et réussit enfin à distinguer une forme couchée sur le lit de la geôle.

Sasuke redressa immédiatement la tête et se tourna en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci enlevait rapidement son masque et s'asseyait sur son habituelle chaise placée près des barreaux, tout en allumant la faible ampoule. La soudaine lumière fit plisser les yeux meurtris de Sasuke qui s'assit sur le bord de son lit tout en fusillant le nouvel arrivant du regard.

« Il est pas un peu tard pour me faire une visite surprise...? »

Bizarrement, Naruto ne répondit pas. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et évitait les yeux corbeaux. Le déjà-vu frappa Sasuke qui s'en trouva fort irrité.

« Ohé. Je te parle, dobe. Ne viens pas pour m'ignorer. »

Le blond redressa d'instinct la tête quand l'insulte lui parvint aux oreilles. Il rougit de colère et siffla en détournant la tête :

« Demain, tu sortiras de prison. »

Un instant, Sasuke crut qu'il avait mal entendu.

« Hein? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » confirma Naruto. « Dès que tu sortiras, je te suivrais, où que tu ailles, et ce jour et nuit. C'est une décision de Tsunade afin de s'assurer de tes intentions. »

L'Uchiha en resta presque bouche bée. Tout ceci avait l'air si soudain, et surtout sans aucune logique. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et il était resté convaincu qu'il sortirait de sa geôle après de nouveaux interrogatoires, et surtout la certitude qu'il n'avait plus rien de criminel. Alors quelle était cette impression de décision bâclée, et surtout pressée? Naruto avait-il poussé l'Hokage à bout pour le libérer?

Et encore, le plus judicieux aurait été qu'il soit cloîtré dans une habitation, entouré de dizaines d'Anbu qualifiés. Là, les paroles de Naruto signifiaient qu'il pourrait _sortir_? Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, une anguille sous la roche.

« Pourquoi cette soudaine décision? »

Le regard de Naruto auparavant posé sur le sol remonta vers lui à une vitesse faramineuse et se planta dans ses iris nuit. Le silence plana, tandis que les deux regards s'affrontaient. Le bleu s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes sous les sourcils froncés du jeune Anbu.

« Tsunade est venue te voir. Elle t'a demandé si tu accepterais de servir d'appât pour repérer Tobi. »

Les pupilles du déserteur s'agrandirent légèrement.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton monocorde.

« Bien sûr que si, il y en a un. La guerre est sur le point de se déclencher, Sasuke. Tu devras y participer d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pour cela que Tsunade a choisi de te faire revenir maintenant. On ne sait pas quand ils attaqueront, alors le plus tôt est le mieux. »

L'Uchiha haussa les épaules, puis se rallongea sur son lit, sentant Morphée lui tendre désespérément les bras.

« Je vois. »

Naruto crut halluciner quand son ami se mit à lui tourner effrontément le dos, sans même lui accorder un dernier regard. Il crispa ses mains sur ses genoux, puis siffla :

« T'aurais dû m'en parler, Sasuke. »

L'Uchiha se retourna d'un quart en direction du jinchuuriki.

« Je sais prendre des décisions moi-même. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça! » s'exclama Naruto qui avait définitivement perdu son contrôle de lui-même. « Merde, Sasuke! Tu me connais, tu savais pertinemment que je réagirais comme ça! Quand tu prends des décisions de ce genre sans me parler, j'ai l'impression qu'à tes yeux je n'en vaux même pas la peine! Que je suis un simple pot de colle dont tu as envie de te débarrasser! »

Durant le sermon, Sasuke sembla mettre son sommeil aux oubliettes et se rassit sur ses draps, faisant face au jinchuuriki qui se perdait de plus en plus dans sa colère.

« Quand on avait treize ans, d'accord » poursuivit Naruto « on était jeunes, tu étais simplement mon rival! Mais maintenant, on en a vingt! Arrête de me considérer comme un adversaire, je suis ton meilleur ami! A son meilleur ami, on parle! On est pas sans cesse sur la défensive! »

« Calme-toi, Naruto. Ce qui est fait est fait, et ça n'a plus aucune différence maintenant. »

Excédé, le blond se leva et attrapa les barreaux pour plaquer son front dessus.

« Évidemment que ça a une importance! Tu sais ce que je dois faire, au village? Je dois affronter la peur des villageois à ton égard! Ton retour a déclenché la panique! Je devrais les rassurer et leur dire de te faire confiance, mais j'en suis incapable parce que _tu _ne m'accordes même pas la tienne! »

Sasuke coupa court aux vociférations en se levant, le regard menaçant. Il s'approcha vivement du blond.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. »

Le ton polaire fit frémir Naruto qui se recula d'un pas, mais une main forte l'attrapa malgré tout par le col.

« Tu es un putain d'abruti. Un nul. Un mec trop optimiste et qui parle trop. Un mec qui est persuadé qu'il peut changer le monde en une claquement de doigt. Tout ce que je déteste est regroupé en toi pour former la personne la plus insupportable qui soit. » le poing du brun se serra, et les pupilles s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans les yeux bleus. « Mais surtout, tu es absolument le seul, l'unique à avoir jamais bénéficié de ma confiance entière. Pourquoi, j'en sais absolument rien. Mais ne plaisante pas à ce sujet, car ma confiance est dure à obtenir, et il en faudra peu pour que tu la perde. »

D'un sifflement rageur, Sasuke finit par lâcher le blond qui retomba au sol, comme une marionnette à laquelle on a coupé les fils. Naruto resta encore quelques secondes au sol avant de laisser un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres et qu'il ne se relève, le cœur soudainement plus léger. D'un geste vif, il attrapa son masque et le posa sur son visage.

« Je viens te chercher à quatre heures du matin, demain. Soit prêt à ce moment-là, j'ai pas envie de me trimbaler un mec mal réveillé à cette heure matinale. »

Sasuke répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et retourna dans sa couche, bien décidé à retourner dans les limbes le plus rapidement possible. Naruto, lui, sortit aussi vite que possible de la prison, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il devait rapidement rentrer se changer et enfin affronter les villageois. Le temps n'était plus à l'hésitation.

* * *

><p>« Vous. Êtes. Juste. Trop. Mignons! »<p>

Shikamaru grogna et roula des yeux, excédé. La main fine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts le serra vaguement, comme une supplique d'ignorer les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Vous étiez faits pour être ensemble, j'en suis sûre à présent! Tout a commencé avec ce combat lors de l'examen chuunin, on voyait bien que vous aviez des tas de points communs! Deux surdoués tout aussi ch'tarbés les uns que les autres... »

« Ino... » grogna le Nara, irrité par le constant bourdonnement que produisait son ancienne coéquipière. « Tu n'as pas de missions, en ce moment? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas! » répondit-elle en riant et en se collant au brun qui poussa un énième soupir. « Vu qu'on vient de revenir, on est libres! On a enfin le temps de nous reposer un peu, et toi tu en profites bien, heiiin... »

L'après-midi s'était pourtant bien commencé.

Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, avec Temari. Ils comptaient profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur restait à tous les deux, c'est-à-dire plus qu'une journée. Mais la fortune n'était pas de leur côté ce jour-là, car Ino avait débarqué, avec ses grands sabots, et s'était mise en tête de rester avec eux. L'idée qu'elle avait brisé leurs plans de l'après-midi par sa simple présence ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, et elle continua sur sa lancée, commençant à repartir sur son sujet favori : Tsumujikaze. Temari bondit sur l'occasion et glissa quand Ino eut fini de monologuer :

« Oui, tu ne voudrais pas aller le voir ? Je suis _sûre _qu'il doit se languir de toi... »

« Je sais bien, j'y ai pensé! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. « Seulement, il n'est pas chez lui. Im-pos-si-ble de le dénicher, c'est pour ça que je traînais dans la village... Aaah, si seulement il y avait un moyen de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un à distance, un peu comme des talkies-walkies mais pour la vie civile... » (Oui, Ino, ça s'appelle un téléphone. Dommage, les ninja n'en possèdent pas, mouhaha...)

En entendant l'autre blonde repartir dans ses longues tirades, Temari perdit patience. Elle lâcha la main de son petit-ami, et prit celle de Ino.

« Dans ce cas, on va aller le chercher toutes les deux! » elle se retourna et lança un petit regard d'excuse à Shikamaru qui avait les yeux ronds. « On se retrouve chez toi. »

« Ou-ouais... Bonne chance. »

La blonde hocha la tête et lui envoya un regard signifiant très précisément : _cherches-le toi aussi de ton côté, histoire qu'on soit débarrassés de la glue! _Sentant la menace qui planait sous cet ordre, Shikamaru s'exécuta, tout en ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui discourait sans répit de la galère que représentait les femmes.

Les deux blondes arpentèrent le village de long en large et en travers. Elles passèrent sur le Mont Hokage, descendirent même voir le poste de garde pour demander où,_ bon dieu!_, se trouvait Tsumujikaze. La réponse vint enfin à Temari une bonne demi-heure après, la nuit était déjà tombée, et elle crut bien qu'elle allait exploser.

Naruto Uzumaki se trouvait dans la rue, comme si de rien était. Un grand nombre de villageois étaient regroupés autour de lui et lui posaient toutes sortes de questions.

Elle était maudite. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Néanmoins, Ino lui fit part de sa volonté d'aller voir l'Uzumaki. Elle était plutôt inquiète à son sujet depuis qu'il s'était enfui le matin même, et surtout elle imaginait qu'il pourrait la renseigner sur Tsumujikaze. Elles traversèrent alors la foule de gens et se plantèrent face au blond qui sourit largement à leur attention.

« Salut Ino, Temari ! Tout va comme vous voulez ? »

Le sourire étalé sur son visage surpris Temari. Lors de l'annonce, ses traits étaient fermés. A cet instant, son sourire si large et blanc lui donnait l'impression d'une autre personne.

« Tu... Tu vas mieux ? » lui demanda Ino avec hésitation.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu imagines! Enfin, ce bâtard va revenir au village, il était temps. »

L'esprit aiguisé de Temari décela une petite incohérence, étant donné la réaction qu'il avait eue six heures plus tôt, mais décida de laisser passer. Peut-être que vu l'heure tardive, Ino cesserait ses recherches et la laisserait enfin retrouver son homme...

« Oui, où avais-je la tête.. » répondit Ino toute souriante, heureuse que son ami aille mieux. « Surtout, je voulais te demander si tu savais où est Tsumujikaze ? »

Le blond sembla soudainement plus tendu, et son sourire se fit plus faux. Il frotta un main derrière son crâne, gêné :

« Non, aucune idée... »

Un ninja se trouvant derrière eux leur répondit :

« Je l'ai aperçu toute à l'heure, il sortait de la prison. Il semblait plutôt pressé, il devait sûrement avoir une mission. »

Les yeux de Ino s'étrécirent et elle maugréa :

« Mouais... Il voulait surtout m'éviter, hein... »

« Mais non, mais non... » tenta vainement de l'apaiser Naruto.

« Ne le défend pas, toi ! » son regard se fit plus noir « Il a dû rendre visite à son ami, mais il me l'a caché pour m'empêcher de le voir... Lui, il attend rien pour attendre. »

Temari ricana sous cape en voyant le blond se raidir. Elle ne put empêcher son esprit sadique de reprendre le dessus et d'aggraver le cas du jinchuuriki :

« Son _ami _? »

« Oui, le _meilleur ami _de Monsieur Tsumujikaze ! Et encore, le mot est faible. Ils sont limites collés l'un à l'autre, il est sans arrêt en train de se rendre visite. Un vrai couple. »

Cette fois-ci, Temari éclata réellement de rire, sous le regard assassin de Naruto. Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent tranquille le pauvre ninja et se contentèrent de repartir dans les rues. Il commençait à être tard, et Temari avait prévu de dîner avec Shikamaru. Seuls à seuls.

« Allez, je vais arrêter d'être gonflante... Je vais vous laisser tranquilles, les tourtereaux. » ajouta Ino en lui lançant un petit coup dans les côtes.

La Sunienne retint un petit ''c'est pas trop tôt'' et lui envoya un léger sourire. L'autre blonde lui répondit, puis elles prirent direction de leurs logis. Ino habitait encore chez ses parents, pour les aider avec leur boutique, ainsi elles finirent leur chemin ensemble étant donné que Shikamaru vivait à proximité. Elles avaient poursuivi leur chemin en silence, chacune étant relativement fatiguées par cette journée éprouvante. Seulement, alors qu'elles traversaient des rues beaucoup moins peuplées, Ino murmura :

« Temari-san ? »

La ninja à l'éventail releva la tête.

« Hm ? »

« J'ai ruiné votre journée, hein ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, relativement surprise, et Ino poursuivit :

« Oui, je m'en suis bien rendue compte... Avec Shikamaru j'aurais dû vous laisser seuls, seulement je n'avais pas envie de rester dans mon coin aujourd'hui. J'imagine que je t'ai parue très gonflante, hein ? » finit elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Je pense que oui, c'est l'adjectif qui convient. Et ça t'arrive souvent, de faire ça? »

La blonde se mit à rire et ses joues se teintèrent de gêne.

« Non, c'est surtout pour me changer les idées quand je n'ai pas le moral. Disons que... Je fais tout pour Tsu. Je souhaite uniquement qu'il me reconnaisse, qu'il me voie. Mais j'ai l'impression que la seule personne à laquelle il tient est ce fameux meilleur ami. Parfois, je m'en rends compte et ça me donne l'impression d'être pathétique, de n'être qu'une idiote. »

Temari en resta le souffle coupé, et se sentit soudainement très mal. La gêne l'envahit quand elle ne sut quoi répondre exactement à la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas... » balbutia-t-elle, perdue. « Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas, simplement? Tu es jolie, sûrement amusante et tu n'es pas idiote. Tu es un peu lourde par moment, mais je suis sûre que tu dois pouvoir trouver mieux que ce type... »

« Mieux que Tsu? » se mit à rire Ino. « Ce type est parfait. Il est drôle, beau, Anbu, charismatique, déterminé, un peu ténébreux, classe... Il a aussi des défauts, mais c'est exactement ce qui fait son charme... Il est incroyable. N'importe qui tomberait follement amoureuse de lui. »

La jounin sourit en coin et se mit à regarder le ciel.

« Shikamaru n'est pas le plus parfait des hommes. Loin de là. Il est fainéant, sans détermination, il fume, il n'est pas particulièrement beau, il n'est pas le plus puissant... Pourtant, je l'aime pour ça. La personne qui nous est destinée n'est pas celle qui a le plus de qualités. C'est la personne qu'on aime tellement au point de passer outre ses défauts et qu'on finit même par apprécier. » elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, et ses joues rosirent doucement quand elle se mit à s'esclaffer. « A présent, sa fainéantise me fait rire, au lieu de m'exaspérer. Il n'est pas le plus doué en taijutsu, mais c'est un des plus grands stratèges qui existe. J'ai fini par trouver cette immonde coupe en ananas attirante. Ses cigarettes, je suis en plein combat contre elles, et je vais probablement gagner. »

Elle tourna à nouveau ses yeux couleur jade dans ceux de la Yamanaka.

« Tu aimes Tsumujikaze, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais tu ne le connais pas tant que ça. Tu vois tout ce qu'il y a à la surface, sa force et tout ce que tu as énuméré, seulement sais-tu ce qu'il aime au petit-déjeuner? Sais-tu quels ont été ses amis à l'Académie? Tu ne connais même pas son visage. »

Les traits d'Ino se refermèrent, et elle baissa la tête. Un vague sourire triste étira ses lèvres et un rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Tu dois avoir raison... J'ai toujours cru au Père Noël. J'ai voulu Sasuke, puis Sai... Maintenant, Tsumujikaze. Il faudrait que j'arrête de croire au conte de fée, mais j'ai toujours du mal. Je dois manquer de maturité... »

Elle termina son pas près de la porte qui menait à son chez-soi. Elle envoya un dernier sourire à l'autre blonde.

« J'espère que vous pourrez continuer de vivre ça autant de temps que possible. Toi et Shikamaru le méritez. »

Temari lui renvoya l'attention, et elles se séparèrent. Elle espérait que Ino se soit enfin fait une raison, grâce à elle.

* * *

><p>Afin de se faire pardonner d'avoir <em>oublié <em>de l'inviter lors de la fête qui lui était dédiée, tous les membres de la générations de Naruto décidèrent de se réunir une nouvelle fois, décidant cette fois-ci d'avoir la main moins lourde sur l'alcool. Ils fut décidé qu'ils se retrouvent au barbecue, et tous paieraient leur part – sauf Naruto, évidemment. Durant l'après-midi, le mot d'ordre était passé, ils ne parleraient pas de Sasuke. Ils ne s'étaient pas réunis pour ça, et surtout pas pour ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. Tout ce qui importait était que Naruto soit enfin de nouveau parmi eux, et qu'ils puissent fêter cela comme ils le souhaitaient.

Ils réservèrent les deux plus grandes tables du restaurant, et réussirent même à trouver un coin pour caser Akamaru, sans quoi Kiba aurait fait la tronche tout la soirée. En tant qu'alcool, ils mirent une restriction sur la consommation de saké, et prirent soin de donner à Lee un verre différent des leurs pour qu'il ne puisse pas se tromper et boire le _liquide interdit_.

Les barbecues ne furent jamais vides, ils étaient sans recouverts de bœuf, porc, poisson, légumes etc. De nombreux débats se formèrent suite à l'arrivée de langue de bœuf aux poireaux, mais ceci est une autre histoire. (1)

L'ambiance resta joyeuse et festive tout le long de la soirée. Naruto prit soin de converser avec chaque personne venue pour lui. Il eut donc une longue discussion avec Chouji concernant la sauce qu'il fallait mettre avec le porc pané, s'en suivit deux-trois mots avec Sai qui réussit à lui parler de son pénis en ce faible laps de temps. Il passa aussi du côté des filles, étant heureux au fond de lui en apercevant Sakura sourire à ce point, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé trois jours plus tôt. Il remarqua aussi avec un petit sourire à quel point elle s'était rapproché de Sai depuis quelques semaines, et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée qu'elle trouve aussi son bonheur – malgré que ce soit avec une personne plutôt étrange.

Il fut aussi ravi de la présence de Temari, qui devrait s'en aller le lendemain pour retrouver son frère et l'aider à préparer la guerre depuis Suna. Il apprit plusieurs choses sur elle, qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement que très peu, et vit bien à l'autre bout de la salle Shikamaru qui souriait en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle.

Il approcha un peu plus timidement Hinata, qui rougit furieusement en le voyant, mais réussit malgré tout à se faire pardonner auprès d'elle. Après ses excuses, la jeune Hyuuga finit par lui demander pardon à son tour. Elle aurait dû se douter que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Elle lui demanda timidement s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, ce qui plongea Naruto dans la perplexité. Il hésita à lui répondre avec ironie qu'il avait Sasuke et que c'était suffisant, mais les oreilles de Sakura traînaient trop près pour qu'il joue à ce point avec le feu. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour qu'il laisse l'hypothèse folle de Sakura se faire connaître dans le groupe.

Étonnamment, il se rendit compte que c'était Ino qui était la plus morose. Elle parlait moins fort qu'à son habitude, et n'était pas encore partie dans une de ses longues tirades à propos de _son Tsumujikaze_. Surpris de ceci, il lui demanda si elle allait bien, ce à quoi elle lui répondit d'un petit sourire triste. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait repensé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, à Tsumujikaze, à la guerre... Elle souhaitait pouvoir être avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, pouvoir enfin trouver la personne de sa vie avant que la guerre ne démarre et qu'elle risque de mourir.

« Mais, tu ne considérait pas Tsumujikaze comme l'homme de ta vie ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, rêveuse et murmura :

« J'aurais souhaité. Il est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Le problème, c'est que e n'est pas réciproque. Je ne resterai que _Ino-chan. _En y repensant, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer m'appeler _chérie_ ou encore vivre avec moi. Tsumujikaze n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais finir ma vie. C'est sûr que j'aimerai, une fois dans ma vie, pouvoir enfin retirer son masque et l'embrasser de tout mon soûl, mais ça s'arrêtera là... Évidemment, je ne compte pas abandonner, je lui enlèverai son masque un jour ou l'autre! » elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit en coin. « Et puis, il ne pense qu'à son meilleur ami, de toute façon. Sortir avec un mec comme ça, non merci. »

Naruto garda les yeux écarquillés durant toute la réplique de son amie, réellement surpris qu'elle ait enfin fini pas abandonner sa ''chasse''. Peut-être avait-elle mûri, finalement...

« Tu mérites mieux qu'un garçon se cachant derrière un masque, je suis d'accord. »

Elle rit et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule.

« Et encore si c'était que ça ! Ce serait bête d'enfin sortir avec lui alors qu'il est _siii_ accroché à son _cheer _ami. Ce serait comme être mariée à un homosexuel! »

A cet instant, l'expression auparavant attendrie de Naruto fondit comme de la neige au soleil pour devenir un regard blasé.

« Tu es toujours accrochée à ça, hein... »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Naruto. » répondit-elle d'une expression sérieuse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. « C'est comme toi avec Sasuke. On dirait qu'ils ont... Je ne sais pas, _quelque chose_! Un truc que moi, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Ce mec, je ne le connais pas, mais je sais que c'est toute la vie de Tsu. Sans lui, il n'est rien du tout... Alors c'est peut-être pas de l'amour, mais tu n'es pas d'accord pour me dire que c'est plus que de l'amitié? »

Naruto en resta bouche bée et se mit à rosir légèrement. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées un bon moment avant d'attraper un morceau de viande qui traînait dans l'assiette de la blonde.

« Peut-être que t'as raison. »

Sur ces dernières paroles il se leva et s'assit à côté de Neji pour rentrer dans la conversation qu'il tenait avec Kiba. Il souhaita balayer toutes les interrogations créées par la conversation avec la blonde pour y revenir plus tard. Pour le moment, l'heure n'était pas à ça.

Il passa donc de table en table, tellement heureux d'enfin retrouver ses amis tout en sachant qu'il ne repartirait pas le lendemain. A cette pensée, son cœur battit encore un peu plus fort, et il songea tout révéler à ses amis. Il se disait que la nouvelle leur ferait sûrement plaisir à tous, et puis de toute façon ils l'apprendraient bientôt.

Tsunade ne l'avait pas autorisé à le dévoiler, mais il avait vraiment envie de leur dire. C'était ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient permis de se relever et d'obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sans eux, il n'était plus personne.

_Neji, Tenten, Gros-sourcils, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Sakura..._

Sasuke

Tous avaient été là pour lui. Certains plus tardivement que les autres, mais à chacun il leur devait sa vie, sa possibilité d'être le ninja qu'il était aujourd'hui, et d'avoir pu vivre autre chose que cette solitude mortelle de son enfance. Jamais ils ne les remercieraient assez.

Quand il fut pas loin de minuit, il se leva et attira l'attention de ses amis. Il décida de porter un petit toast, les remerciant chacun d'être venus pour lui, malgré leur travail à cause de la guerre.

« Je suis vraiment content d'être revenu et de pouvoir tous vous revoir... Ensemble, on bottera le cul de l'Akatsuki, vous verrez! »

Des exclamations l'accompagnèrent dans sa réplique, quand une petite voix les interrompit.

« Mais une fois que tout ceci sera fini, tu repartira ? »

La demande de Hinata laissa un grand blanc planer. Naruto sourit doucement, baissant la tête, puis chuchota :

« Non. Je reste. »

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, et le sourire revint sur la plupart des visages.

« Je ne suis pas sensé vous le dire mais, une fois la guerre terminée... Le Conseil a décidé qu'il était temps que je puisse devenir Rokudaime. »

Un long silence choqué répondit à cette immense déclaration qui coupa le souffle de chacune des personnes présentes. Ce fut Kiba qui se leva en premier, sautant joyeusement sur le blond en hurlant qu'il y était enfin parvenu. Sakura fut la deuxième, les larmes de joie faisant scintiller ses yeux verts, et elle courut enlacer son meilleur ami. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous debout pour un grand câlin collectif, chacun d'entre eux faisant sa fête à l'Uzumaki. Certains se mirent même à parler d'un _after_, pour fêter dignement cette grande nouvelle et au diable leur récente gueule de bois! Il reçut un grand nombre d'embrassades, de bourrades amicales, de frottement de crâne, il eut même droit à échapper aux sarcasmes de Sai.

Au final, leur dîner se finit une demi-heure plus tard. Dans la rue, les gens s'en allèrent au fur et à mesure. Il ne resta plus que lui et Shikamaru, qui était resté méfiant à l'annonce de l'Uzumaki.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais, Naruto ? »

Le blond sourit doucement, puis murmura :

« Ils ont signé. Tsunade aussi. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ont choisi de garder le silence le plus longtemps possible en espérant que j'oublie ça, mais ce sont eux qui m'ont appelé. »

« Je pourrais comprendre qu'ils attendent que la guerre soit finie, ce serait pour éviter toute menace de l'Akatsuki puisque tu es jinchuuriki... Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient choisi ce moment pour cette raison. »

Il tourna ses pupilles bleues dans celles noisettes.

« Oui. Il se peut qu'ils essaient de me tuer lors de la guerre, si on a raison. »

« Je pense aussi. »

Naruto hocha la tête, mais plaça ses mains derrière son crâne, commençant à s'éloigner.

« De toute façon, j'aurais le meilleur garde du corps qui soit. Je ne dois pas rester loin de Sasuke, tu te souviens? »

« Et si c'est lui qui doit te tuer? »

Le jinchuuriki leva les yeux au ciel et bougonna :

« Je lui fais confiance. Surveilles-le si ça te chante, mais ça ne sera certainement pas Sasuke qui me tuera. »

« Fais tout de même attention. Ils ont donné l'ordre que tu ailles le chercher, tu te souviens? Je continue de croire qu'il y a une autre motivation que la volonté d'avoir des descendants Uchiha à Konoha. »

Opinant, Naruto compléta :

« Ouais. Au moment où j'ai appris qu'il avait peut-être libéré Hidan, ils m'ont convoqué. Ils m'ont dit que si je le ramenais, il resterait en vie, et ils m'attribueraient le titre de Hokage. »

« Il faudra les surveiller de près, eux-aussi. »

Naruto soupira, puis grogna.

« Cette guerre ne va pas être simple. » il se tourna vers son ami. « Quoi qu'il se passe, tu resteras à mes côtés, hein ? »

« Si je veux surveiller Sasuke, je devrais. »

Il sourit, puis s'exclama :

« Ah, en parlant de lui, je devrais aller pioncer un bon coup... Je me lève à 4h pour le faire sortir. Je vais être crevé, demain... »

« Rentre-bien. »

Naruto se retourna une dernière fois, puis répondit :

« Toi aussi. Profites bien de ta nuit avec Temari. »

« Je vais essayer... »

Ils se quittèrent d'un petit signe de la main.

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas aperçu le ciel? Ce fut ce que se demandait Sasuke tandis il passait enfin les portes du bâtiment qui l'avait enfermé durant de longs mois.<p>

Il inspira longuement l'air pur de l'extérieur et fut rafraîchi par une bourrasque de vent pré-automnale. L'odeur de la forêt, de la mousse humide de l'aube parvint à ses narines et il se sentit presque revivre. La nature lui avait manqué. Le soleil aussi. Cette unique ampoule grésillante qui pendait au plafond de sa cellule lui avait fait revivre les mois durant lesquels sa cécité était apparue et l'avait rongé de l'intérieur.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste qui lui parut tellement naturel qu'il en resta coi quelques secondes. Il portait à nouveau un t-shirt bleu marine de son clan, sûrement trouvé dans les décombres de son ancienne maison, et un short blanc. Les seuls éléments qui manquaient au tableau étaient son bandeau frontal ainsi que sa pochette d'arme. De ce fait, ses cheveux ébènes retombaient devant ses yeux jusqu'à lui masquer la vue.

Sasuke finit par inspirer longuement, sentant une fragrance de pain au loin chatouiller ses narines. Il était tôt. Le ciel était encore sombre et légèrement rose à l'horizon. Il tourna ses yeux en direction de Naruto qui l'attendait à quelques mètres, parfaitement immobile. Il semblait qu'il voulait le laisser quelques instants profiter de sa liberté, avant de devoir passer les prochains mois suivi à la trace. Une œillade insistante fut envoyée à l'Uzumaki qui comprit. Il était prêt.

Lentement, ils traversèrent les rues, les avenues que Sasuke n'avait pas revues depuis des années. Il sentit une boule au creux de son ventre en apercevant ce paysage si familier. Jamais il n'avait eu de logement fixe avec Orochimaru. Il fallait sans cesse se déplacer de repaire en repaire. Et pourtant, ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Non, il n'était pas heureux de retrouver ces échoppes familières. Il se sentait extrêmement mal. Après des années à refuser de penser à son village natal, il y retournait? Si ce n'était un Uchiha, il aurait pleuré d'humiliation.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité revenir. Il n'avait jamais souhaité parcourir à nouveau ces rues pour aller chercher une mission. Il n'avait pas souhaité voir ses coéquipiers grandir avec lui. Il avait voulu la vengeance, et il l'avait obtenue. Le pouvoir aussi. Que lui restait-il?

Rien. Et c'était ce rien qui le forçait à rester à Konoha.

En quoi sortir serait différent? Il avait eu ce qu'il cherchait. Tout était terminé. Autant vivre dans un endroit où il aurait un toit, à manger chaque jour.

Oui, il ressentait une certaine satisfaction à revoir enfin Naruto. Il se disait que s'il ne l'avait pas croisé, sûrement aurait-il fini sa vie au fin fond de la forêt, seul. Pourtant, il aurait aimé continuer comme avant, quand il était déserteur et qu'ils se retrouvaient à l'extérieur du village pour combattre. Qu'il ait su sa véritable identité un jour ou l'autre lui importait peu, il aurait aimé continué ceci. Le meilleur aurait encore été que Naruto choisisse de déserter. Mais ça, il ne fallait pas y compter.

Finalement, les seuls choses qui le rattachaient ici étaient sa famille et Naruto. Rien d'autre, ni plus ni moins.

Cette pensée ranima quelque chose en lui, et il arrêta son pas au beau milieu de la rue. Naruto se retourna, surpris et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Ce fut Sasuke qui se lança:

« J'aimerai voir quelque chose avant de retourner chez moi. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête. L'Uchiha tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une toute autre partie de la ville, à l'opposé de son ancien appartement. Naruto le suivit sans dire un mot, légèrement sceptique et surveillant de très près son ami. Il comprit quand ils arrivèrent face à une arche portant l'insigne Uchiha.

Le quartier Uchiha. L'ancienne demeure de Sasuke.

Le jinchuuriki s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes, le souffle coupé. Sasuke n'y attacha aucune importance, il voulait retrouver une dernière fois la maison de son enfance. Soit Naruto le suivait, soit il restait à l'entrée. En tout cas, pas question de l'attendre.

Le silence s'abattit sur lui au moment même où il passa l'arche. Il était comme dans un univers parallèle, purement et simplement coupé du monde. Il n'entendit pas Naruto le suivre au pas, et encore moins l'exclamation que celui-ci poussa en apercevant les ruines qui les entouraient.

Personne n'était passé nettoyer depuis le carnage, il y a maintenant plus de dix ans. Lui, âgé d'à peine huit ans, avait bien essayé de remettre en ordre sa maison, mise sans dessus-dessous par les violents combats qui s'y étaient déroulés, mais à l'époque les autres maisons n'avaient même pas attiré son regard. Les traces de sang avaient été nettoyées en même temps qu'on avait emporté les corps, cependant les équipes médicales n'avaient jamais essayé de ranger un tant soit peu ce quartier à présent maudit.

Certains murs étaient encore écroulés, et de la poussière s'envolait du sol à chacun de ses pas. Le goût âcre du renfermé qui émanait des bâtisses était posé sur sa langue et lui tordait l'estomac. Le sol était sec, les arbres morts. Il entendait presque les hurlements des familles, de son clan en passant à côté des bâtiments encore debout. La rivière qui s'écoulait au cœur du quartier avait été asséchée depuis bien longtemps, et il restait encore quelques traces de poissons morts. Il y avait même un chat sûrement là depuis quelques mois qui pourrissait dans le caniveau, s'étant étouffé avec une arête.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Voir tout ceci lui donnait la nausée. Quand il pensait à son enfance, il voyait ses cousins, ses oncles, ses tantes, dans la rue qui lui disaient bonjour chaque matin, il se rappelait de l'odeur de nourriture qui planait, il se souvenait des cris des enfants qui couraient dans les rues.

Cette image morte et froide n'était pas son ancien quartier. C'était un cimetière. Une ville sans âme ni couleur. Plus rien du tout. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait que cette visite soit la dernière.

Il pressa le pas, ce qui le fit distancer Naruto. Le blond s'élança à nouveau vers lui en de petites foulées, toussant à temps réguliers sous la poussière soulevée. Ils traversèrent les rues sans un mot pour égayer le silence morbide qui planait. En fait, même si Naruto avait parlé, il ne l'aurait pas entendu. A ce moment, il était seul. Et pourtant, la présence de son ami le réconfortait un peu.

Enfin il arriva face à la porte coulissante qu'il avait entrouverte un grand nombre de fois il y a une dizaine d'années de cela. A cette époque, il revenait de l'Académie en courant, puis allait s'entraîner dans la forêt. Parfois, il insistait auprès d'Itachi pour qu'il l'aide, parfois il finissait seul dans sa chambre avec ses jouets car sa mère trouvait qu'il pleuvait trop pour qu'il sorte. Ces souvenirs si chauds et remplis d'amour lui redonnèrent un petit coup de fouet, et il poussa enfin la porte.

Il s'avança dans l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures. La poussière au sol lui importait peu, il se nettoierait après. Ses lèvres faillirent laisser franchir un petit ''je suis rentré'', mais la présence de Naruto derrière lui l'en empêcha.

Il sentit soudainement qu'il n'y avait plus une deuxième paire de pieds qui le suivait comme une ombre et il se retourna brièvement, un sourcil de levé. Naruto lui envoyait un petit sourire triste.

« Je te laisse seul pour faire ça. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. »

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent, et il baissa la tête. Il poussa un petit soupir et murmura :

« Suis-moi et dépêche-toi. »

Il vit le visage de l'Uzumaki s'étirer en une expression surprise, puis après un petit temps d'hésitation, il défit fébrilement ses sandales pour le suivre. Bien qu'il n'aperçoive pas son visage, Sasuke sut qu'un grand sourire devait éclairer sa figure.

Il passèrent l'entrée pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il restait encore quelques poêles posées sur le sèche-vaisselle, attendant depuis des années d'être rangées. Elle était comme dans les souvenirs de Sasuke, le ronronnement du frigidaire en moins. Il ne s'y attarda pas et s'engouffra dans un couloir.

Il parvinrent sur la terrasse extérieure qui les fit traverser le jardin, si on pouvait encore le nommer ainsi. Des montagnes de fleurs sauvages avaient poussé, et la petite fontaine était ensevelie sous des paquets de mauvaises herbes. La pelouse avait atteint une hauteur phénoménale et des feuilles mortes jonchaient encore le sol à quelques endroits. Naruto poussa un sifflement admiratif sur la taille de leur terrain, auquel Sasuke répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Cependant, un doute le prit à la gorge et il stoppa son pas.

« Tu n'étais jamais venu? »

Naruto leva les sourcils, paraissant franchement surpris.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Qui m'a fourni mes vêtements, alors? »

Il sourit et répondit :

« Ce sont d'autres ninjas qui s'en sont chargés à ma place. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais songé y rentrer. C'est ta maison, je ne me sentais pas le droit de la visiter sans autorisation, même quand j'avais treize ans. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux, réellement surpris de la réponse de l'Uzumaki. Il laissa un pouffement faire voleter ses mèches corbeau puis reprit sa marche, atteignant les chambres.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la sienne, donnant juste une taloche à son ami quand il découvrit ses anciens jouets et _doudous_ et qu'il la taquina dessus. Les antres de ses parents et d'Itachi furent ignorées sans la moindre question.

Sa marche s'arrêta quand il arriva face à une double porte qu'il connaissait bien. A cet instant, chaque pensée qui avait navigué dans son crâne s'effrita avant de s'envoler. Il fut statufié sur place et ne parvint pas à poser sa main sur la poignée. Il eut peur, un instant. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il crut ne jamais pouvoir se remettre à bouger un jour. Mort cérébrale à cause d'une porte, c'aurait été franchement humiliant.

Cependant, il resta figé. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés à une minuscule tâche carmin qui trônait sur la poignée. Il l'avait déposée lui-même. Quand il s'était enfui, devant Itachi.

Soudain, il sentit son souffle se couper. Une main hâlée venait de cacher l'ultime reste de sang, et ses muscles se détendirent lestement. Ses pupilles remontèrent le long du bras qui accompagnait la main et il termina sur deux yeux aussi bleus que les siens étaient noirs. Sa respiration eut un nouvel accroc, mais ce regard lui redonna un courage.

Il devait l'affronter, une dernière fois. Ensuite, ce serait terminé.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son ancien coéquipier et pénétra dans la pièce.

Le plancher était toujours assombri par le sang. Des éraflures les recouvraient, des traces de kunai. Il cligna des yeux, et le clair de lune découpé par la fenêtre sembla remplacer la lumière dorée du soleil qui se levait. Le visage mort de ses parents lui revint en mémoire et il serra à nouveau les poings.

Lentement, il s'avança. Il arriva là où il s'était planté il y a douze ans, des larmes abondant de ses yeux, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés par ceux carmins de son frère. Il s'accroupit rapidement, et posa sa main sur le parquet. Derrière lui, il entendit vaguement Naruto qui retenait son souffle. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois, s'arrêtant au bord du rais sombre. Il inspira longuement, une ou deux fois, puis posa le plat de sa main en plein centre de la flaque.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'une image sortie de son esprit, mais il eut presque l'impression de sentir l'hémoglobine sous ses doigts, cette substance humide et collante, à l'odeur âcre et métallique. Il retourna sa main.

Blanche.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres.

« On y va. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et eut à peine le temps de formuler une réponse que Sasuke avait tourné les talons. Il le suivit en trottinant jusqu'à la sortie de son quartier, et quand enfin il repassèrent en dessous de l'arche portant les armoiries Uchiha, il put s'approcher de Sasuke. Il vit une goutte de sueur dégouliner dans sa nuque et que ses épaules étaient infiniment tendues. Un râlement rauque le coupa dans ses observations :

« Dis à Tsunade de raser ce quartier et de le transformer en ce qu'elle veut. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. »

Le blond se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, et s'exclama :

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu serais prêt à détruire la seule chose que tu gardes de ton enfance? C'est n'importe quoi, Sasuk- »

Il arrêta sa réplique subitement, coupé par deux yeux nuits dirigés en sa direction. La faiblesse qui les parcourut un instant déclencha un frisson chez lui.

« Ce n'est plus mon enfance. Plus rien ne me rattache à ceci. Je ne veux plus de cet endroit, Naruto. Il est temps de définitivement tourner cette page sanglante de l'histoire de Konoha. »

L'Anbu ne sut quoi répondre, et il se contenta alors de hocher la tête. Sasuke le remercia platement, puis ils se remirent à marcher en direction de l'ancien appartement de l'Uchiha.

Les dix minutes de trajet que cela leur prit furent étonnamment longues pour l'un et courtes pour l'autre. Naruto eut l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination et craignait sans arrêt que le village commence à se réveiller. Sasuke aurait aimé profiter un peu plus de sa liberté en s'entraînant un peu – il avait l'impression d'avoir les muscles atrophiés – mais le toit l'ayant hébergé s'approcha trop vite pour cela.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'escalier menant à son étage et le grimpèrent lourdement. Naruto, restant en arrière, remarqua que Sasuke s'était figé arrivé en haut des marches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il arriva enfin en haut et laissa la surprise déformer ses traits, ainsi qu'une chaleur le parcourir pour étreindre son cœur.

Là, près de la porte d'entrée de l'ancien déserteur, toute sa promotion. L'équipe dix, l'équipe Gai, l'équipe huit. Aussi Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Kurenai et Hikaru, Temari. Toutes leurs conversations à voix basses se turent quand ils virent apparaître le brun et un étrange malaise plana.

Ils n'étaient pas hostiles, ils n'étaient pas là pour le tuer ou autre chose. Finalement, quelqu'un eut assez de tripes pour s'approcher, c'était Kiba, et se planta face à Sasuke. Hésitant, il leva une main, et murmura, les sourcils malgré tout froncés en une mimique presque boudeuse, comme s'il avait perdu à la courte-paille:

« Bienvenue chez toi. »

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, énormément surpris par la déclaration de l'homme-chien. Hésitant, il approcha sa main et serra la poigne. Ce simple geste fit s'approcher tous ses anciens camarades, certains ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres, d'autres plus renfrognés. Sasuke serra la main de chacun d'entre eux, et entendit vaguement derrière lui Naruto qui était vraiment ému et qui frottait énergiquement le crâne de Kiba. Ils durent enfin rentrer dans son appartement, et abandonner tous les autres ninjas qui lui dirent simplement ''à plus tard''. Sasuke resta immobile quelques instants, mais Naruto vint poser sa main sur son épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A cet instant, Sasuke aussi sourit.

Il était de retour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, FIN! :) En espérant que ça vous a plu... Pour une fois qu'une fin de chapitre est joyeuse ^^<p>

Il y a un paquet de références dans ce chapitre, si vous les comprenez toutes : bravo, si non, tant pis :D Il y en a une où je me DEVAIS de marquer la provenance, et elle est en dessous.

Bon... Je vous avoue tout : j'ai écrit la fin en premier ^^ Perso, je trouve ce passage super réussi. J'adore l'histoire du chat mort étouffé par un arête XD J'ai le don de rajouter des détails inutiles et dégueulasses... Sinon, ce passage était triste, mais en même temps je devais le faire. Sasuke devait dire enfin adieu à l'endroit où ce sont déroulés toute les atrocités de son enfance.

D'ailleurs, beaucoup écrivent dans leurs fictions que Sasuke vit chez lui, dans son ancienne maison. Seulement, il a son appartement, ou une maison j'ai oublié, on la voit quand il abaisse le cadre de l'équipe sept. Et puis, franchement c'est glauque de vivre à l'endroit où toute ta famille est morte quoi... Surtout que sa maison est grande, pour une seule personne...

Prochain chapitre, vous allez m'adorer... Mais aussi me détester. … Je ne dis rien de plus ! ^0^

Allez, à la prochaine!

XXXXXXXXXX

(1) Référence à l'anime énormissime Lucky Star. Qui avait reconnu? :D

XXXXXXXXXX

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

M.M : Alors là, j'ai un petit doute... Est-ce toi MaeMobey ? Vu que je ne sais pas (ben oui, faut mettre son pseudo, nom d'une pipe! :D) je vais répondre séparément. Ta review me fait très très plaisir. C'est pour ce genre de commentaire que, chaque soir, je continue d'écrire. C'est pour tous ces gens qui me lisent et qui apprécient mon travail. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été surprise de mon âge, et c'est à nouveau quelque chose qui me fait très plaisir. Un des plus gros stéréotypes de la fanfiction est qu'il y a d'un côté les femmes au foyer désespérées qui écrivent les meilleurs textes, et de l'autre les prépubères qui sortent des fictions nullissimes, avec pas un pet d'intrigue et souvent des lemons aussi nuls que mal écrits. J'essaie de montrer qu'il existe des exceptions, on peut avoir 15 ans et ne pas écrire de la merde. Je pense aussi que c'est pour ça que les gens aiment mes textes, ils ne sont pas parfaits mais s'améliorent de jours en jours, vu que je suis encore jeune et que j'apprends plus vite qu'un adulte. Je m'en rends bien compte quand j'ai soudainement l'impression que des chapitres écrits il y a moins d'un mois sont mauvais ^^ Je ne pense pas pouvoir me comparer à J.K. Rowling, qui après tout est notre déesse à tous. Après, un de mes plus grands rêves et de réussir dans l'écriture comme elle l'a fait, c'est évident. Je pense que c'est le rêve de chaque écrivain. En tout cas, vraiment ravie que San t'ait plu à ce point. Je n'aurais jamais pensé recevoir tant de compliments de tant de gens, surtout que cette fiction est surtout un ''test'' pour mes prochaines qui seront bien plus originales et surtout mieux maniées. Encore merci à toi, et j'espère te revoir bientôt en souhaitant que la suite continue de te plaire!

MaoMobey : Merci beaucoup, cela me fait très plaisir de voir qu'on m'envoie une review rien pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire :) Je ne mérite pas de tels lecteurs, vous êtes tous les meilleurs ! ^^

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist:**

Snow Fairy – FUNKIST (OP 1 Fairy Tail)

Asterisk – Orange Range (OP 1 Bleach)

Back in Black – AC/DC

About a girl – Nirvana

Dante – Michiru Oshima (OST de Fullmetal Alchemist, première série)

**See yah...**


	23. Chapter 22: Face à face

Yo ! Voici le chapitre 22, tant attendu ;D

Visiblement, mon avertissement de la dernière fois aura secoué les foules... Vous vous êtes interrogés, eh bien voici votre réponse! Non, vous ne me détesterez pas parce que je tue quelqu'un, non vous ne me détesterez pas parce que je fais une fin foireuse... Vous verrez vous-même :D

Disclaimer appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto pour le fabuleux manga de Naruto, qui est bientôt fini... T_T Mais bon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Toujours des thèmes variés, et beaucoup de blabla. A nouveau de l'action, cette fois-ci! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Sachez d'ors et déjà que l'action reviendra bientôt.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22<span> : Face à face

* * *

><p>La porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit et des volutes de vapeur s'en émanèrent. Sasuke en sortit, une serviette dans les cheveux et portant un simple jogging. Il resta sur le pas de la porte durant quelques secondes pour observer le blondinet avachi sur son propre canapé, de la bave dégoulinant sur son menton. Il haussa un sourcil, la posture de Naruto le rendait franchement dubitatif. N'était-il pas sensé le <em>surveiller<em>? Il aurait le temps de se rendre jusqu'à Suna que le blond ne remarquerait rien.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiha qui vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près duquel se trouvait la tête de Naruto qui pendait dans le vide. Non, il ne s'enfuirait pas. Aucun intérêt. Pour l'instant, être à Konoha l'avantageait. Cependant, dès que Tobi serait mort...

S'il le tuait, il obtiendrait plus de confiance de la part des villageois. On enlèverait probablement sa garde rapprochée. Dès qu'il n'aurait plus Naruto aux basques, il partirait, loin, et on ne le reverrait plus. Il ne resterait pas au village. Il ne pouvait pas y vivre. Il ne _souhaitait_ pas y vivre.

Il était un déserteur, et malgré l'application qu'avait Naruto a vouloir changer ce fait, ce serait éternellement vain. Il pourrait le courser jusqu'au bout du monde, ce serait inutile. Il ne se voyait pas rester à Konoha jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, aux côtés de Naruto et de _l'équipe sept_.

Il s'enfuirait dans un autre pays, peut-être même un autre continent. Il ne toucherait plus jamais aux affaires de Konoha ou à celles des Pays Ninjas. Il vivrait sa vie, loin. Peut-être refonderait-il son clan dans un endroit où on ne le connaissait pas. Il ignorait tout de ce que le futur serait composé quand il quitterait le village. Mais il n'avait pas peur.

Naruto lui en voudrait, c'était certain. Il jurerait de le tuer, et il n'y arriverait jamais. Ils ne se reverraient plus, et ce serait le mieux. Peu importe leur lien indéfectible. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Jamais il ne se pardonnerait ses actes et n'oublierait Naruto. Cette séparation serait une déchirure bien plus douloureuse que la première, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il n'en voyait pas d'autre.

Le menton de l'Uzumaki remua et la bouche grandement ouverte se referma lentement. Naruto referma ses lèvres craquelées sous le manque d'humidité puis ouvrit un œil, analysant avec soin l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Lieu? Un salon. Plus précisément? Allongé sur un canapé. Éléments du décor? Une touffe de cheveux bruns au dessus de sa tête et un torse aussi pur et blanc que de la neige.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il glissa de surprise en poussant un couinement. Le brun se contenta de rouler des yeux, puis passa une dernière fois sa serviette dans ses cheveux humides avant de la jeter dans un panier qui traînait pas loin.

Il était presque midi. Après avoir réintégré les lieux que Tsunade avait fait remettre en état afin de pouvoir héberger une, voire deux personnes, son premier geste avait été de se rendre dans son ancienne salle de bain afin de prendre une longue douche réparatrice. Il avait l'impression que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait longuement traîné sous l'eau chaude, voulant se débarrasser des saletés qu'une toilette de chat en prison ne nettoyait pas, et surtout profiter du confort d'une longue douche brûlante. Il était sorti de la pièce une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ce qui avait suffi à Naruto pour s'endormir sur la canapé, la tête en travers des coussins.

Le blond se redressa rapidement, les joues rouges de gêne, et vint se rasseoir à ses côtés, cette fois calme et ayant un comportement digne d'un ninja. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se redonner contenance:

« Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier? T'as faim? Tu veux sortir- »

« Parce que tu sais cuisiner? » lui répondit-il d'un ton circonspect.

Naruto lui jeta un regard en biais et grogna :

« Bien sûr. »

« A part des ramens? »

Il s'assombrit.

« Je sais aussi me rendre au konbini. » marmonna-t-il.

« Ne te décarcasse pas. Je n'ai pas faim. »

Naruto lâcha un petit ''ah'' puis détourna son visage. Le silence plana et l'Uzumaki se sentit mal dans ses baskets. Ses doigts se mirent à tapoter sur ses genoux, tandis que Sasuke se levait pour attraper un t-shirt dans un sac posé dans un coin. Il observa son meilleur ami se couvrir, puis Sasuke revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, toujours en silence. Lui d'habitude si bavard, il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Derrière des barreaux, il n'avait eu aucun problème. Les mots venaient seuls, et il agissait comme quand ils étaient Genin. Là c'était juste... Bizarre.

Il aurait cru que cette histoire de surveillance serait du gâteau, qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à vivre avec l'Uchiha car il le connaissait par cœur. Et là, cela durait depuis dix minutes... Il y avait déjà un blanc.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en grinçant des dents. _Non, non, non... _Pourquoi il commençait déjà à croire qu'il n'y arriverait pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? C'était Naruto Uzumaki! Il avait ramené Sasuke Uchiha, et maintenant, il le garderait que ce soit de son plein gré ou non!

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces quatre ans? »

La question s'était échappée toute seule de ses lèvres, et il se rendit compte de sa stupidité seulement après coup. Il se retint de se foutre un gifle et attendit la réplique acerbe que lui donnerait l'Uchiha :

« J'ai tué des gens. »

Son ton n'était pas du tout moqueur. Il ne lui rétorquait pas une remarque pince-sans-rire, du genre ''pendant quatre ans, j'ai dormi, j'ai mangé, j'ai bu''. Il lui disait simplement cette vérité triste et morbide. Il avait tué.

« Ou-ouais, je sais. Seulement, pourquoi t'es devenu un mercenaire, exactement? » demanda-t-il presque timidement, se sentant rapetisser au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Le brun prit un temps pour répondre, son regard fixé au loin et les mains croisées sous son menton.

« Je suis devenu Nokoribi pour localiser Hidan. Grâce à la notoriété que j'ai obtenu, j'ai pu le retrouver. »

Il sentit la voix de Sasuke devenir de plus en plus sèche, cassante. Il donnait presque l'impression de regretter ses actes.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce San? »

Sa voix était posée, lente. Il posait chaque question avec douceur ce qui démontrait la crainte qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il voulait que Sasuke réponde à ses interrogations, enfin, et il y était presque. Il suffisait juste qu'il reste tranquille, calme.

Il détestait devoir faire ça. Prendre son meilleur ami avec des pincettes tout en craignant chacune de ses réactions. Il aurait dû poser ses questions avec force et autorité, et obliger l'Uchiha à répondre.

Mais non. Il parlait à voix basse, assis à la gauche de son meilleur ami, et se contentait d'attendre patiemment ses réponses.

« Je te l'ai dit, chaque bague de l'Akatsuki possède une spécificité. Celle de Hidan est capable de m'apporter un pouvoir qui me permettra de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Madara. »

« Lequel? » poursuivit Naruto, presque à bout de souffle tellement son cœur battait la chamade.

Le silence dura longtemps, et les bruits de la ville parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Ils entendirent au loin des cris d'enfants jouant dans les terrains de jeu, le son du vent qui faisait frémir les branches des arbres, un charpentier qui installait des poutres pour une nouvelle maison au loin.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais? »

Le silence revint, et cette fois il n'entendit plus l'extérieur. Seule cette atmosphère, lourde et oppressante se faisait sentir. La pièce sombre renforçait la malaise qui planait. Naruto refoula la boule dans sa gorge et grogna :

« Car tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance. »

Les événements de la veille revinrent à l'esprit du brun, qui ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes de plus, puis répondit enfin :

« Madara a le pouvoir de se dématérialiser Il est impossible de lui asséner le moindre coup durant ces instants-là. Seulement, pour emporter quelqu'un il a besoin de redevenir palpable, ce qui lui prends un petit temps. Ce temps-là est son plus grand point faible et cette bague permet d'en profiter. »

« Que fait-elle? »

L'Uchiha prit une longue respiration puis soupira :

« Arrêter le temps durant trois secondes. »

Les yeux cobalt s'écarquillèrent et la bouche de Naruto s'entrouvrit, un sourire frayant son passage sur l'expression surprise :

« Et... Et combien de temps met-il pour passer d'un mode à l'autre? »

L'Uchiha se retourna vers lui, sombre.

« Une seconde. »

La joie du jinchuuriki s'effaça un peu.

« Tu auras donc quatre secondes pour le tuer. Pas plus. » dit-il comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Oui. »

« C'est très peu. » rappela-t-il

« Je sais. »

« Tu te rends compte que je devais battre Pain en l'espace de cinq secondes, et que j'ai dû recourir à la puissance de Kyuubi pour ça? »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent.

« Et alors? »

« Alors c'est incroyablement risqué et hâtif comme stratégie. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera reculer, Naruto. » répondit sèchement le brun.

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques instants, ce qui lui permit de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il finit par soupirer :

« Je ne peux de toute façon rien y faire, je crois. »

Les deux shinobi se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun tentant vainement de persuader l'autre par le simple biais de son regard. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, et à nouveau ils entendirent le son de la ville à l'extérieur. Leurs respirations profondes se confondirent, jusqu'à se calquer l'une sur l'autre.

Le calme régnait. L'air n'était ni trop lourd, ni trop froid. La tension avait disparu, en un claquement de doigt. Il faisait bon.

Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis longtemps.

« J'ai envie de me battre avec toi. »

La voix rauque et presque chuchotée de l'Uchiha résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lentement, jusqu'à devenir aussi ronds que deux soucoupes. Avait-il bien entendu?

Cette simple phrase le ramenait longtemps en arrière. La cadence de son cœur s'accéléra, et une goutte de sueur roula dans sa nuque.

« ...Hein? »

« Toute à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais. Je veux me battre avec toi. » répéta Sasuke.

Les paupières du jinchuuriki frémirent, et une moue éberluée prit place sur son visage. Sasuke attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits, continua de plonger ses pupilles corbeau dans les siennes. Enfin, un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'Uzumaki.

« Ouais... Je crois que moi aussi. Et il est temps de te dérouiller, non? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et se leva, dévisageant son ami de toute sa hauteur. Il lui tendit une main et le releva en s'esclaffant.

« C'est ça. »

* * *

><p>« Dis donc, toi... » marmonna Tsumujikaze à l'attention de la sangsue accrochée à son bras et qui le baladait aux quatre coins du village. « Tu sais que les informations se diffusent vite dans le village? »<p>

Le clone de Naruto s'ennuyait profondément. Il venait de passer une nuit blanche à faire un tour de garde à l'extérieur du village, tandis que le vrai Naruto faisait sortir Sasuke de prison. Ce soir-là, l'effectif d'Anbu était bien supérieur à la moyenne, l'Hokage craignait qu'un quelconque Pays tente de profiter de cet instant où l'Uchiha serait sans défense pour mettre la main sur le jeune homme. Il s'était donc retrouvé dehors, sous le masque de Tsumujikaze, pour monter la garde et ce durant toute la nuit. Heureusement que quand il arriverait chez lui, il pourrait disparaître et ne plus ressentir cette fatigue fictive... Seulement, il avait mal choisi son heure pour rentrer.

La bouche en cul de poule, Ino redressa son visage en direction de celui de céramique et haussa les sourcils.

« Hm? »

« Et d'après des sources très _très_ sûres, » poursuivit l'Anbu, d'un ton las « tu as dit toi-même à Naruto que tu ne me poursuivrais plus. »

« Effectivement. » acquiesça Ino, continuant de chantonner et de se balancer au bras de son ami.

Naruto soupira longuement, abattant une main sur son masque, au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

« Alors la logique ne voudrait pas que tu ne soit plus accrochée à mon bras comme une amante possessive? »

Il poussa un cri peu masculin quand le visage très sérieux de Ino, déformé par une mimique autoritaire, apparut juste devant ses yeux. Il sursauta et recula d'un pas, tandis que la blonde se penchait sur lui, un doigt levé devant son nez.

« Ne croyez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Monsieur Tsumujikaze! Je ne chercherais plus à t'embrasser, ni à t'attirer dans mes filets, _vu que de toute façon tu sembles indifférent à tous mes charmes féminins_, mais je n'abandonne pas! Un jour, j'enlèverai ton masque! Compte dessus, mon p'tit! »

Naruto cligna, le cul à terre, puis hocha fébrilement la tête.

_Décidément, les femmes sont vraiment des êtres effrayants. Je comprend Shikamaru..._

« O...Okay. » balbutia-t-il, toute fierté ayant définitivement déserté.

Un sourire d'ange vint reprendre sa place sur le visage de la jeune fille qui attrapa son poignet et le remit sur ses pieds. Aussitôt, ses roucoulements reprirent ainsi que leur marche à travers le village.

Naruto s'éclaircit la voix, voulant reprendre un peu de contenance :

« Si-Sinon, tu as quelqu'un en vue, quand tu dis vouloir un type un peu plus sérieux? »

« Non, pas pour l'instant. » soupira-t-elle « J'espère qu'il arrivera rapidement, ce prince charmant... » son regard se perdit dans le vide, et elle marmonna : « J'aurais sûrement dû sauter sur Shikamaru quand c'était possible... »

L'Anbu poussa un cri surpris, ce à quoi la Yamanaka se mit à rire :

« Je plaisantais, Tsu! Vraiment, quelle naïveté, heiiiiin... » renchérit-elle en tapotant le museau de son masque de son index.

« Je ne suis pas na- ! »

Les deux shinobi furent interrompus dans leur habituelle dispute affective quand ils virent au loin deux silhouette côte à côte. Un brun et un blond. Un dos bleu foncé, accompagné des armoiries Uchiha, et à ses côtés un dos orange pétant sur lequel était inscrit un tourbillon.

Naruto dut feindre la surprise avec Ino à ses côtés. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, celle-ci regardait un peu plus bas que le dos de Sasuke...

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, puis grogna :

« Sasuke n'est _pas_ un type sérieux. »

« Je sais! » s'exclama-t-elle, outrée par les propos de son ami. « J'ai malgré tout le droit de me rincer l'œil, non? »

Il la fixa longuement, blasé, puis se mit à essayer de lui expliquer l'importance dans un couple sérieux de ne pas baver sur chaque cul qui passait.

Non, il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite...

* * *

><p>Neji émergea du bureau de l'Hokage duquel il avait été convoqué une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il lui avait lui-même demandé un entretien, afin de parler du retour de l'Uchiha au village.<p>

Il lui avait exposé tous ses doutes, ainsi que ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle n'avait pas pu répondre grand chose, tous les arguments du Hyuuga étaient corrects et il avait raison de se méfier. Elle finit par accepter, après de longues délibérations, de lui attribuer moins de missions dans les jours à venir. Sa seule condition fut qu'il lui écrive des rapports très précis, et surtout qu'il laisse les deux hommes dans leur intimité. Elle n'accepterait que la surveillance externe, dans le village. Pas à l'intérieur même de leur appartement.

Présentement, il devait d'abord s'occuper d'aller vérifier l'entrepôt d'armes ainsi que renforcer la sécurité du bâtiment. Il était plutôt habituel que, avant les guerres, certains ninjas s'infiltrent chez leurs ennemis pour piéger leur matériel. C'était une tâche longue et ennuyeuse, mais un membre du clan Hyuuga avait des capacités pour remplir cette mission plus facilement.

Il se retrouva donc à analyser chaque caisse de son Byakugan, prenant attention à ne pas se faire sauter la figure en ouvrant rouleau de technique, ou même que les shuriken n'étaient pas remplacés par d'autres inoffensifs. Le problème se posa quand il dut vérifier les sceaux explosifs et les matériaux médicaux. Ses yeux lui permettaient de voir le chakra dans des êtres vivants. Pour les objets inanimés comme les papiers, il ne voyait rien. Le seul moyen de différencier un vrai d'un faux était de vérifier le sceau inscrit dessus, et il ne savait pas faire cela. Il fallait soit posséder une grande connaissance en sceaux, soit posséder un dojutsu capable de repérer le plus infime détail faux d'un dessin. Un sharingan.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'inspecter le reste des cargaisons, il se mit à rechercher dans le village le chakra de Kakashi, pour qu'il l'aide à terminer cette mission. Qui plus est, peut-être qu'ils pourraient parler de sa décision de surveiller Sasuke. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Rapidement, il réussit à le repérer à son propre appartement, et l'Hatake accepta de l'aider. Il l'aida à finir sa vérification, puis à sécuriser le périmètre de l'entrepôt de toute intrusion. Une fois ceci fini, Neji le remercia, puis ils retournèrent dans le village.

« Kakashi-san, je vais surveiller Sasuke à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

L'œil noir du jounin se plongea dans les blancs, et il murmura :

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasse quelque chose comme ça. J'ai deviné suite à notre départ du Pays du fer que la décision prise ne te plaisait pas tant que ça. »

« Oui... je ne suis pas prêt à faire confiance à Sasuke, surtout après tant de temps. »

Kakashi soupira, puis plongea ses mains gantées dans ses poches :

« Je le comprend. Personnellement, je connais bien Sasuke et je sais qu'il ne ferait rien à Naruto. Mais tu ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça? »

Le visage de l'homme au sharingan se tourna vers le ciel, et il répondit :

« Sasuke a tout perdu quand il avait huit ans. Finalement, il a enfin retrouvé des gens à aimer quand il est devenu Genin. Naruto a toujours été très important pour lui. Je crois qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre à nouveau. »

« Vous en êtes certain? » demanda Neji avec une certaine méfiance dans la voix. « Sasuke est pourtant parti une fois. Il pourrait le refaire. »

« Il est parti car il devait venger son honneur et son clan. A cette époque, sa vengeance lui importait plus que son amitié avec Naruto. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien de semblable en tête, il n'a plus de raison de partir. »

Neji fronça les sourcils et secoua ses mèches brunes.

« J'ai du mal à y croire. Il serait capable de nous avoir menti encore une fois. » il se tourna vers son aîné et poursuivit : « J'y ai réfléchi. Je ne pense pas que Sasuke serait revenu sur ses actes et y aurait réfléchi une nouvelle fois pour se rendre compte de son erreur, surtout sept ans après. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu avoir pitié de Naruto. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit revenu pour une quelconque femme du village. Il ne serait pas revenu pour une quête de pouvoir. La seule hypothèse qui me paraît valable serait qu'il se prépare à nous planter à nouveau un couteau dans le dos. »

Kakashi arrêta de marcher, et fixa le dos de Neji qui ne se tourna pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? » demanda doucement Neji en continuant de fixer devant lui.

« Il reste une hypothèse à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé. »

Cette fois, le brun ne put s'empêcher de faire volte-face et de fixer l'homme aux cheveux gris avec surprise.

« Laquelle? »

Les plis du masque lui indiquèrent que Kakashi souriait.

« La tranquillité. Le calme. »

Neji cligna des yeux, surpris, puis murmura :

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il ferait ça simplement car avoir un foyer lui manque? »

« C'est un humain, Neji. Avoir une maison fixe est une chose, mais avoir des amis l'est aussi. Je pense que la simple chose qu'il souhaite, après avoir passé des années dehors, c'est de retrouver un train-train quotidien, peuplé de missions stupides ou non, accompagné de ses amis, sur les terres de sa famille. Avoir une vie de ninja banale. Tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte car tu n'as jamais vécu en dehors de Konoha, mais je pense que, comme moi, tu es heureux de revenir au village après de longues missions. »

Le Hyuuga hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Dis-toi que pour Sasuke, c'est la même chose. »

Neji baissa la tête et imagina un instant ce que serait sa vie sans Lee sur son dos à longueur de journée, sans Tenten, sans sa famille bien qu'il la déteste. Il soupira :

« Oui, vous avez peut-être raison. »

Il se remit à marcher :

« Je le surveillerai malgré tout. Mais j'essaierai d'être un peu plus objectif et de vérifier lequel de nous a raison. »

« Nous verrons bien à long terme. » répondit-il en revenant à ses côtés pour marcher avec lui.

Au loin, ils virent deux shinobi bien connu des deux jounins, et un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kakashi.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse feindre un sourire comme ça. »

L'ancien Anbu vit ses deux élèves se diriger vers les terrains d'entraînement, puis se sépara de Neji d'un signe de main.

_Oui... Peut-être avait-il raison, au final._

* * *

><p>Côte à côte, ils traversèrent le village bondé à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Afin d'éviter toute panique, la décision de passer par des chemins moins peuplés fut rapidement prise, et ils se rendirent en direction des terrains d'entraînement. Malgré tous leurs efforts de discrétion, les murmures effrayés qui secouaient les villageois parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Naruto sentit bien Sasuke se tendre, mais ne pipa mot. Autant ne rien dire. Il faudrait un temps d'adaptation, ils en étaient conscients. Cela ne durerait pas.<p>

Il entrèrent sur un des rares terrains d'entraînement vide et totalement libre. Rapidement, ils se mirent face à face, séparés d'une dizaine de mètres, et se jaugèrent du regard.

« Tu viens de sortir de prison. » dit Naruto « Est-ce que je dois te ménager ? »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent, et il se mit en garde, fusillant son ami du regard.

« Non. Je veux te battre avec toutes tes capacités. »

« Donc, on ne se contente pas du taijutsu? »

« Tu m'as compris. »

Une moue désapprobatrice s'installa quelques instants sur le visage de l'Uzumaki, mais il choisit finalement de se mettre en garde à son tour et observa son adversaire. Sasuke enclencha immédiatement son Sharingan, seulement au premier degré de transformation.

Il vit le chakra de Naruto se mélanger à autre chose, une énergie qui lui était inconnue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et quand il comprit il s'élança en direction du jinchuuriki qui avait à présent fermé ses paupières.

Une micro-seconde avant qu'un kunai ne l'atteigne, Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Deux iris jaunes avaient remplacés ceux azurs.

Brusquement, le shinobi disparut des yeux de l'Uchiha, qui se retourna rapidement pour contrer le fer d'un kunai dans son dos. Un faible sourire étira un coin de sa bouche, puis il attrapa le poignet de son ami pour le faire s'envoler dans le ciel vide de nuages.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu prit Naruto aux tripes, et quand il sentit la présence de Sasuke juste dans son dos. Au moment où Sasuke attrapa ses mains pour le bloquer, il comprit ce qui l'attendait.

« Shishi rendan! »

Un, deux, trois coups de pieds lui furent assénés en plein estomac et autre partie de sa cage thoracique, puis un dernier finit par l'envoyer valser au sol. Il émit un gémissement étouffé par l'herbe sous sa bouche, et Sasuke retomba gracieusement à quelques mètres de lui. Un rictus supérieur prit place sur ses lèvres :

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me ménager. »

Le visage du blond se retourna faiblement en direction de celui de l'ancien déserteur, puis il répondit à son sourire.

Il disparut en un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke lâcha un nouveau rire. Un clone, Naruto avait véritablement beaucoup évolué. Il prenait encore plus de précautions qu'avant.

A l'instant même où il avait attaqué, puis disparu de sa vue grâce à son mode ermite, il avait envoyé un clone à sa place pour combattre. Il s'était assuré qu'il était capable de se battre et l'avait piégé.

Cependant, cela ne durerait pas.

Les virgules du Sharingan tournèrent dans les iris rougeoyants, et il commença à concentrer du chakra dans sa main. En un temps rapide dû à l'habitude, la nature de son chakra se changea en foudre, et forma un immense rayon aux couleurs vaguement bleues, comme un éclair dans sa paume. D'un geste souple du poignet, il agrandit l'allonge de son arme et la fit trancher plusieurs troncs à l'orée de la forêt plus loin. Là-bas, il vit l'ombre de Naruto se déplacer rapidement et cligna son œil gauche. Quand il le rouvrit, l'Amaterasu encercla le jinchuuriki pour l'empêcher de se cacher plus longtemps et le faire revenir dans la clairière.

Naruto sauta au milieu des herbes hautes, puis s'élança en direction de l'Uchiha. Son poing à la force pharaonique, grâce au mode Ermite, bloqua Sasuke quelques instants avant qu'il ne réplique d'un coup de pied par dessous.

L'Uzumaki chopa sa cheville au passage, puis l'autre pied qui vint essayer d'atteindre ses flancs. Immédiatement, d'un mouvement vif des abdominaux, Sasuke se redressa malgré ses deux pieds bloqués, et passa par dessus l'épaule du blond pour saisir sa taille et retourna la situation. Ce fut Naruto qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, gesticulant pour échapper à la poigne de son ami. Celui-ci laissa un faible sourire étirer à nouveau ses lèvres, puis sauta avec son ami coincé contre sa poitrine.

Dans l'air il tourbillonna, puis vint faire écraser le crâne de son meilleur ami sur le sol de clairière qui se fissura dangereusement.

_Heureusement que cet idiot a la tête dure..._

Seulement, la Technique de la Feuille Morte de Sasuke n'affaiblit que peu l'Anbu qui fit appel au chakra de Kyuubi juste avant l'impact. Son corps devint d'un doré flamboyant et des sceaux s'étirèrent le long de ses membres. Il matérialisa le chakra du démon sous la forme de main pour ralentir le choc contre le sol, et se releva sans trop d'encombres. Ils se fixèrent rapidement, puis Naruto vit le Sharingan de son ami se transformer à nouveau pour passer en mode Mangekyou. A la pensée de ce que cette pupille pouvait faire, Naruto détourna immédiatement ses yeux et se mit à fixer les pieds de son adversaire.

« Fais disparaître ton Amaterasu, les gens commencent à s'affoler au loin. »

Sasuke sembla ce rappeler de ce fait et hocha la tête. D'un clignement d'yeux, les flammes noires qui consumaient les arbres au loin disparurent. Il revint à Naruto qui s'était remis en garde.

« On y retourne? »

« Je n'attends que ça, Sasuke. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Naruto qui attaqua en premier. En un éclair jaune, semblable à son père des années auparavant, il arriva face à Sasuke qui resta immobile pour le fixer. Il tenta de lui asséner un Rasengan caché derrière son dos, mais une lueur violette de mauvaise entoura Sasuke jusqu'à l'enfermer totalement. Le justu de Naruto disparut totalement dans les méandres sombres et il recula rapidement pour observer Susano'o de toute sa grandeur. Il essuya son front de son poignet, puis sourit en coin avant de s'élancer à nouveau vers l'Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Ils retombèrent au sol, essoufflés et recouverts de sueur de la tête au pied. La plaine entière respirait la fumée et l'odeur musquée de la transpiration qui avait volé durant plus d'une heure de combats acharnés. Seulement, tout fini un jour, et leurs chakra finirent par arriver au point mort.<p>

Leurs respirations bruyantes résonnèrent dans la plaine silencieuse et à moitié dévastée. En même temps, les Rasen-Shuriken et l'Amaterasu n'étaient pas des techniques minimes qui ne faisaient qu'érafler le sol.

Ils avaient choisi de combattre de toutes leurs forces, et c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait. Jamais ils n'avaient tenté d'atteindre à la vie de l'autre, ils savaient quelles étaient leurs capacités et limites. Malgré le grand nombre de ninjutsu utilisé, la rare fois où Sasuke était parvenu à attirer Naruto dans les Arcanes Lunaires, la vision qu'il lui avait faite subir n'avait pas été douloureuse pour lui ou son mental. Il s'était contenté de continuer de le battre encore et encore, sans atteindre ses sentiments ni son cerveau. La différence avait uniquement été la fatigue plus conséquente qui l'avait prise en se réveillant, tout simplement.

Le ciel commençait à rougir au loin, indiquant l'arrivée prochaine de la nuit. Cependant, ils ne bougèrent pas, malgré le vent de plus en plus frais sur leur peau brûlante et moite.

Ils se contentèrent de rester silencieux, de reprendre leur souffle lentement, de laisser leur cœur se remettre à battre normalement. Sasuke repoussa d'un geste rapide ses mèches ébènes qui collaient à sa peau et exhala bruyamment.

« Où as-tu appris le Suiton? »

Naruto entrouvrit un œil fatigué et fixa le ciel de plus en plus orangé. Il inspira et répondit dans un murmure :

« Tsunade voulait que j'essaie d'obtenir une nouvelle forme de chakra. Le type fuuton est rare, et elle souhaitait éviter tous les soupçons possible sur mon identité si on me voyait me battre. Donc j'ai passé un petit temps au Mont Myouboku pour l'apprendre avec un vieux crapaud qui se trouvait au fin fond de la montagne... J'ai aussi fini par apprendre des techniques toutes simples, au moment où il s'est rendu compte que j'étais nul en ninjutsu. » il passa une main gênée derrière son crâne et se mit à ricaner. « Il a ensuite essayé de m'inculquer le genjutsu, mais je ne suis définitivement pas doué pour ça... »

Un petit son amusé lui répondit. Sasuke se mit à sourire puis soupira un petit ''je vois...''

Un son de feuillage et de pas sur le sol attira son attention. Sasuke se remit directement sur ses pieds, ne tenant pas à se faire voir affalé dans l'herbe par un autre ninja.

Un silhouette émergea des arbres, et une forme rose fit son apparition au milieu du vert. Naruto fit rouler sa tête, tentant d'apercevoir l'invité surprise, mais resta au sol. La fatigue lui était plus difficile à endurer que Sasuke, qui ne tenait debout que par la force de sa volonté.

Deux yeux émeraudes apparurent à la vue de Sasuke qui se renfrogna immédiatement.

« Sakura. » la salua-t-il froidement.

Celle-ci n'accorda pas d'importance à cet accueil glacé, et lui sourit doucement en s'approchant d'eux.

« Bonjour Sasuke. » ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit l'état du terrain d'entraînement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit, et elle remarqua la présence de Naruto allongé dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de là.

« Vous vous êtes battus? »

« Entraînés. » rectifia Sasuke.

Elle se pencha en direction de la masse orange allongée au sol et lui tapota la joue.

« Ne dors pas ici, Naruto. Tu sens mauvais, en plus. » ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

« Désolé, Sakura... » marmonna-t-il d'une fois pâteuse. « Je me lève... Attends deux minutes... »

Celle-ci secoua la tête de dépit, puis se retourna vers le brun qui était resté distant. L'attitude de la kunoichi le déconcertait. Que cherchait-elle?

« Vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte, en tout cas. Vous savez qu'il faudra essayer de réparer tout ça? »

« On s'en occupera plus tard. »

Le ton polaire qu'employa Sasuke la fit hausser les sourcils. Elle soupira puis se redressa, revenant sur ses pas en direction du brun.

« Tu n'as pas envie de me voir, Sasuke? Tu préfères rester avec Naruto, c'est ça? »

Sasuke comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu qui planait, et s'assombrit. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas du jinchuuriki qui se mit à rire et se redressa. Une fois ses pieds à nouveau à même le sol, il s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un petit sourire :

« Mais non, mais non, tu ne dérange pas. » il envoya un regard assassin à son ami et poursuivit d'un ton plus autoritaire. « Sasuke est _très_ heureux de te voir. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et ignora la dernière phrase de Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakura? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Naruto sentit le ton lourd de menaces de son ami et s'approcha de lui, lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

« Arrête, Sasuke. » siffla-t-il doucement. « Tu dois retrouver la confiance de tout le monde, et Sakura est _ton _amie. »

Il envoya un regard noir à Naruto, mais frémit en sentant le regard amusé de Sakura sur lui.

Naruto avait posé une main sur son épaule et était très proche.

Il serra les poings et repoussa le blond, qui laissa échapper un exclamation surprise.

« Sasuke...? »

« On y va, Naruto. » répondit-il avec plus de force.

Il savait pourquoi Sakura était présente, maintenant. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la prison, elle y croyait corps et âme, et maintenant elle cherchait à titiller le brun jusqu'à qu'il craque. Et ce qu'il voulait le moins, c'était qu'elle parle de _ça_ devant Naruto.

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'avis de Sakura, qui insista lourdement, pourtant consciente de la dangerosité de ses actes. Elle envoya un clin d'œil à l'Uchiha et haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Songez à m'envoyer une photo de vous deux sous la douche, les amoureux. »

A cet instant, Sasuke perdit réellement le peu qui lui restait de contrôle.

Il sentit bien Naruto se tendre à ses côtés et rougir, outré de la portée des mots de la jeune femme, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il avança d'un pas rageur, et son poing claquasur la joue de Sakura qui tomba en arrière.

Les hurlements de Naruto retentirent quand Sasuke essaya de se ruer elle, et sa main attrapa son bras.

« Sasuke, tu es cinglé ou quoi? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? »

« Ta gueule Naruto! » cria-t-il.

Il se débattit de l'emprise du jinchuuriki, mais une autre main l'attrapa par le col, et il fut envoyé violemment contre un tronc d'arbre encore debout. Il gémit doucement en sentant la douleur se répandre dans son dos, puis envoya un regard noir en direction de la jeune femme. Elle se relevait difficilement, aidée par un blond vraiment perdu, et sa haine revint.

« J'en ai assez, Sakura. » siffla-t-il dangereusement « Je t'ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement, ça ne me fait pas rire. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard furieux et s'écria :

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça! Non mais, je rêve! Déjà que tu oses lever la main sur une femme, en plus c'est simplement parce qu'une blague qu'elle a faite ne te plaît pas? Tu te prends pour qui? Tu n'es pas Roi, Sasuk- »

« Naruto. » murmura Sakura, en le reculant d'une main sur son torse. « Je n'en veux pas à Sasuke. C'était ce que je voulais. »

L'Uchiha se releva difficilement, et plongea ses orbes nuit dans celles émeraudes.

« Sasuke, » lui dit-elle « Tu es prêt à avouer que tu n'es peut-être pas si indifférent, ou il faut que j'en rajoute une couche? »

Les yeux de l'Uchiha s'écarquillèrent, et il cria :

« _Pas indifférent_? Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut? Un bon psy, ça c'est certain. Arrête avec cette histoire pénible, si tu ne veux pas te reprendre un coup. »

« Tu sembles pourtant bien irritable. » poursuivit-elle, touchant où il fallait sous les yeux perdus de l'Uzumaki. C'était rare que Sasuke s'énerve à ce point-là.

« Bien sûr que je suis irritable! Je suis humain, quand on me cherche on finit par me trouver. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ignorée dès le début, comme tu le faisais à l'époque de l'équipe sept? » le regard de Sasuke s'agrandit une nouvelle fois. « Ne le nie pas, j'étais là. Tu m'envoyais sur les roses malgré mes assauts répétés. » elle se tourna vers Naruto qui gardait ses sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. « Avec Naruto, tu perdais immédiatement le contrôle. Aujourd'hui, c'est pareil. »

Elle s'approcha de Sasuke qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils à chacun de ses pas.

« Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes. »

Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement et à nouveau son poing partit sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il atteint l'estomac de la kunoichi qui vacilla et recula, courbée sous la douleur. Naruto se jeta sur lui pour le calmer et l'empêcher de continuer à frapper son amie. D'un mouvement brusque, il le plaqua à nouveau contre l'arbre fissuré, et gronda :

« Sasuke. On rentre tout de suite. »

Il pivota pour faire un signe de tête à Sakura, qui le lui rendit, et il attrapa Sasuke par la taille. D'un mouvement rapide, il le mit sur son épaule, comme un enfant, et s'envola dans la forêt en prenant direction de son appartement.

« Naruto, lâche-moi! » gronda Sasuke qui continuait de se débattre autant pour la gêne de sa position que pour retourner frapper Sakura.

Deux yeux aussi profonds que l'océan plongèrent dans les siens, sous deux sourcils blonds froncés au plus haut niveau possible et il sentit son sang se glacer. Naruto ne prononça pas le moindre mot et se contenta de poursuivre sa route, tout en continuant de la menacer du regard. La colère qui se dessinait dans les yeux bleus le clouait sur place et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il se sentit soudainement très très mal.

A peine une minute plus tard, ils atterrirent au domicile de Sasuke. Naruto le lâcha immédiatement, puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon pour enfouir sa tête dans ses mains en expirant longuement. L'Uchiha l'observa de loin, n'osant même pas s'en approcher. Ses poings se serrèrent tandis qu'il repensa à la kunoichi.

Pourquoi devait-elle venir tout gâcher ? Leur relation était déjà assez compliquée, elle souhaitait enfoncer le clou? Il n'y avait pas plus mauvais présage qu'un Naruto silencieux, il le savait bien. Il connaissait le jinchuuriki. Dans quelques secondes, celui-ci relèverait son visage, décidé, et l'enguirlanderait.

« Merde Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Le brun détourna la tête, les traits renfrognés.

« Je ne comprend pas. Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sakura? Pourquoi tu l'as frappée? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? » le blond s'ébouriffa les cheveux en poussant un cri : « J'ai tellement de questions que j'en perds mes mots! »

Il prit une longue inspiration, puis reposa lentement ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

« Dis-moi tout. Du début à la fin, en n'omettant aucun détails. »

« Pas question. » rétorqua sèchement l'Uchiha.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

« Et pourquoi ça? »

« Car ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Et t'en es sûr ? Vu ta réaction, ce n'est pas trop mon avis. »

Sasuke posa un regard glacé sur son homologue :

« Ma _réaction_? J'ai réagi normalement. Elle se joue de moi depuis une semaine. Il est normal que je perde patience. »

« Et en quoi se joue-t-elle de toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, bon sang? »

Les deux paires d'yeux s'affrontèrent longuement.

« Rien. » répliqua rageusement Sasuke pour échapper aux perles ciel qui le fixait.

Prit d'un accès de fureur, Naruto se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de son meilleur ami. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le tira en sa direction.

« Réponds-moi immédiatement. »

Le coin de la bouche du brun se tordit, et il repoussa son rival d'un grand geste de bras.

« Non. »

« Visiblement, cela me concerne autant que toi! Alors dis-moi. Chaque mot, chaque phrase, je veux la connaître. Je _veux _savoir, et tu me le diras. »

« Ça n'a absolument aucun intérêt, alors je n'ai rien à te dire! Ce sont uniquement des bêtises! Elle s'imagine des choses irréalistes, et elle me harcèle avec. Si j'ai réagi, c'est parce que ça m'insupportait. Rien de plus. »

Les yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les siens, rageurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose irréaliste? »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était faux, alors qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de la savoir? »

« Il faut que j'en juge moi-même pour ça. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et se sentit à rougir irrépressiblement.

« Bien sûr que c'est faux! Je suis bien placé pour le dire! »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas, se collant à la table derrière lui. Naruto se mettait à battre des paupières en voyant les joues de Sasuke rosir.

La réponse à sa question ne cessait de défiler devant ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_Sasuke ne se mettrait pas dans cet état pour _ça_... N'est-ce pas?_

« Sasuke... » murmura-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes. « Est-ce que... Elle t'a dit... »

Il jura contre lui-même et contre sa voix qui tremblait. Face à lui, les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, et son dos se raidit. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il attrapa ses cheveux puis se courba vers l'avant, avant de crier :

« Elle croit qu'on a des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, c'est ça? »

De son poing, il frappa le mur à sa gauche.

« Mais merde, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de l'ignorer? Maintenant, c'est sûr qu'elle croit à quelque chose! »

« T'aurais fait quoi, à ma place? ! » hurla Sasuke en s'approchant dangereusement du blond. « Comment je pourrais rester de marbre quand elle dit des choses pareilles? ! »

« J'en sais rien! J'en sais absolument rien! » aboya-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Le silence se forma entre les deux amis qui se fixèrent longuement, les yeux écarquillés. Sasuke tenta de s'approcher à nouveau d'un pas, mais Naruto se remit à reculer. Les joues du jinchuuriki se mirent à rougir, elles aussi, et il balbutia :

« Reste à distance, Teme. »

Les yeux noirs d'encre s'agrandirent, et il siffla :

« Je me rendais juste dans la salle de bain. »

« Ah... O-Okay... »

Le silence se reforma entre les deux, et Naruto se dirigea fébrilement vers la cuisine, tandis que Sasuke fermait la porte de la salle de bain. A clé.

Naruto ouvrit le robinet et s'arrosa le visage d'eau froide. Il s'ébroua les cheveux puis glissa au sol, adossé contre le plan de travail. Il appuya de toutes ses forces son front contre ses mains, puis lâcha un petit gémissement :

« Merde... »

Il inspira brusquement, puis se mit à hurler :

« MERDE! »

* * *

><p>Sasuke sortit de la salle d'eau une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa serviette serrée autour de ses reins. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour éviter de croiser le regard de son coéquipier puis se changea. Il finit assis sur son lit, le visage caché sous sa serviette qu'il avait laissée dans ses cheveux.<p>

Il détestait Sakura. A peine était-il revenu qu'elle avait d'ors et déjà mis sa vie en ruine. Il ne comptait rester au village qu'un temps restreint, mais elle avait fait en sorte que ce faible temps ne soit qu'un calvaire du début à la fin.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Naruto dans les yeux. A peine ses pensées se dirigeaient vers lui qu'il se mettait à rougir et à avoir envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Ce n'était pas une réaction normale. Il aurait dû ignorer Sakura, dès le début. Il aurait dû rester calme, serein. Ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Ne pas sortir de ses gonds. Se contenter de laisser passer.

Mais il en avait été incapable. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire autre chose, mais ce n'avait pas été possible. C'était inconcevable de rester sans rien faire.

C'était gênant. C'était douloureux. C'était... Il n'arrivait plus à se comprendre lui-même. Ce qu'il ressentait le prenait au tripes, et à la tête.

Naruto était plus qu'un ami. Oui. Mais pas... Pas_ ça_!

Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il y avait des limites. Naruto et _lui_? Grotesque.

Ils étaient des hommes, ils étaient amis, ils étaient pareils, ils étaient rivaux, ils se connaissaient bien.

Ce lien indéfinissable qui les liait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ce serait _ça_? Non, il refusait d'y croire.

Mais dans ce cas, qu'étaient-ils?

Il se posait cette question depuis que Sakura était apparue devant lui, en prison. Il pourrait démontrer qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Naruto quand il aurait enfin compris ceci quand il aurait enfin défini leur relation.

Seulement voilà, il ne trouvait rien.

Qu'y avait-il à mi-chemin de l'amour et de l'amitié? Il devait forcément exister un mot. Plus fort que meilleur ami. Moins qu'âme sœur. Alors quoi?

Qu'étaient-ils réellement? Il y avait forcément une réponse.

Il devait parler à Naruto. Avec lui, il trouverait la réponse, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Seul, il en était incapable.

Ce fut sur cette décision qu'il se releva soudainement. Son regard se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il remarqua alors autre chose, juste à côté de la vitre.

La cadence de son cœur s'accéléra et il s'approcha doucement.

Sa main se posa sur le cadre retourné, face contre la table. Il releva la photographie, et serra les poings.

L'équipe sept. Lui, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi.

A cette époque, quand il s'était interrogé sur son lien avec Naruto, la réponse la plus évidente avait été ''meilleur ami''. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas...?

La cadre encore à la main il sortit de la pièce et chercha du regard son _meilleur_- … chercha Naruto des yeux. Il s'éclaircit la voix et murmura :

« Naruto? »

« Il n'est pas là. »

Surpris, il se retourna, et sentit quelque chose en lui lâcher. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il serra les poings.

Tsumujikaze. Ce n'était qu'un clone.

Ses doigts tremblèrent sous la force avec laquelle ils étaient serrés, puis d'un mouvement de bras rageur, la photographie atterrit sur le canapé central. Tsumujikaze resta silencieux, et Sasuke disparut dans le couloir. Sa porte claqua.

* * *

><p>Naruto touillait le bouillon de son ramen d'un mouvement songeur, sous les yeux éberlués de Teuchi et Ayame. D'un mouvement de doigts, ses baguettes en bois se brisèrent, et une grimace tordit ses traits. Il laissa l'argent de son repas sur le comptoir, puis sortir de l'échoppe sans même dire au revoir.<p>

C'était la première fois qu'il ne commandait qu'un seul bol et ne le terminait même pas.

Il traversa les rues animées de Konoha, les mains dans les poches. Il essayait de ne réfléchir à rien, mais le fil de ses pensées le conduisait à chaque fois en direction de Sasuke et il sentait à nouveau sa colère refaire surface. Il n'avait pas faim, pas envie de voir qui que ce soit, pas envie de se rendre en mission. Seulement envie de ne penser à rien.

Et il avait peur de revenir dans l'appartement de son ami.

Jamais il ne pourrait l'affronter. Tout ceci, était tellement gênant, bizarre... Il ne comprenait rien, et ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Il n'aurait jamais dû insister. Il comprenait à présent la réaction de Sasuke, et la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas souhaité lui parler. Seulement, ça avait été trop violent... C'était trop anormal de réagir comme ça.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou à force de se ressasser les événements en continu, sans trouver quoi y répondre ou quoi faire. Il avait terriblement peur d'arriver face à Sasuke pour l'affronter, mais il avait envie de lui parler, à un point... Il souhaitait que cette histoire soit oubliée, le plus rapidement possible.

Mais n'avait-il pas déjà trop repoussé l'échéance? Il aurait bien fallu qu'ils arrivent à ce point un jour, il en était persuadé. Seulement, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait quand cela arriverait.

Il devait d'abord savoir... Savoir si ces questions étaient normales. Si c'était logique qu'il se mette à penser ça, et surtout envers son meilleur ami...

La solution lui sauta aux yeux, et il se rua dans une rue adjacente à sa route de départ. A bout de souffle, il zigzagua entre les gens avec fluidité, pour finir par arriver face à une porte qu'il connaissait bien. Il toqua précipitamment, la souffle encore court et son visage s'éclaira quand il vit celui de Shikamaru.

« Naruto? » demanda celui-ci, surpris de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jinchuuriki.

« Sa... Salut... » répondit-il en exhalant lentement, les mains sur les genoux. « Je voulais te demander... » sa gorge bloqua ses mots, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Te demander... »

Il baissa la tête tandis qu'il réfléchissait ardemment, perdu dans ses pensées. Le Nara leva un sourcil, la situation lui échappait totalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »

Le blond redressa la tête, puis un sourire doux amer prit place sur son visage.

« Non... Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, j'ai la réponse à ma question. »

Avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Naruto disparut dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Le génie le suivit des yeux, soucieux, mais referma sa porte.

Naruto passa une main agacée dans ses pics blonds en soupirant. Quel crétin il avait été... Il devait apprendre à réfléchir, c'était urgent.

Bien sûr que non, jamais Chouji et Shikamaru n'auraient été plus que des amis. Leur amitié était différente de celle qu'il avait avec Sasuke... A bien y réfléchir, il ne connaissait personne de comparable. Chercher une réponse auprès des autres était vain.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa route sans but, des bribes de paroles lui revinrent en tête.

_''On dirait qu'ils ont... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose! Un truc que moi, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre.''_

Les mots que Ino avaient prononcés la veille, avant qu'il n'aille chercher Sasuke lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis que sa mémoire continuait de lui déballer la vérité.

_''Ce n'est peut-être pas de l'amour, mais tu n'es pas d'accord pour me dire que c'est plus que de l'amitié?''_

Et qu'avait-il répondu?

Il porta une main devant sa bouche tout en s'arrêtant au beau milieu de la rue à présent déserte.

_''Peut-être que tu as raison.''_

Il avait dit ça. Lui-même. Devant Ino.

Il l'avait dit.

Alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourquoi fuyait-il? Pourquoi n'était-il pas devant Sasuke, en ce moment, à affirmer ces mots?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et geignit.

Que penser? Que dire? Rien.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

_Ça a toujours été particulier avec lui_. _Toujours. Et ça ne changera jamais._

Il serra les poings, puis ferma douloureusement les yeux en sentant une boule se former dans son estomac.

Il reprit son chemin. Mais cette fois, il savait où il allait. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, sa cadence s'accélérait, et il arriva face à la porte en moins d'une dizaine de minutes.

Il fixa le bois les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant. Puis toqua.

Ce geste lui parut bête après coup, puisqu'il était presque chez lui. Mais il ne pourrait entrer comme ça, sans rien dire. D'abord, il devait être certain que Sasuke accepte de lui parler.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et il vit le visage de son meilleur ami apparaître dans l'embrasure, écarquillé. Ils se fixèrent longuement, le cœur battant et le regard perdu.

Finalement, Naruto serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche, ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux de l'Uchiha. Une lueur décidée y prit place, et il murmura:

« Je crois qu'on doit parler, Sasuke. »

Le brun baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Sa main posée sur la battant se referma, puis il souffla :

« Ouais. Je crois aussi. »

Il s'écarta et le laissa entrer dans l'entrée, puis referma la porte.

Tout ce qui se déroula ensuite, et ce jusqu'au matin suivant, resta entre eux. A jamais.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Alors déjà, je sais ce que vous dites : _Oooh ! Le coupage merdique! Tout ça pour ne pas écrire la suite!_

Eh bien non, d'abord. Si j'ai coupé ici, et que je n'écrirais jamais ce qu'il se passe ensuite, c'est d'abord : parce que cette fiction est un shonen ai sous entendu. Avec cette fiction je ne souhaite pas développer l'amour entre Sasuke et Naruto, et je pense que ce chapitre est déjà allé trop loin.

Ensuite, ce moment était prévu depuis belle lurette. Exactement, j'avais promis à Aile d'argent (quand elle était encore parmi nous...) de mettre un instant shonen ai, et j'ai pensé à ceci. Prenez vous-en à elle :D

Aussi, pour la suite je vous le donne en mille : ce serait un lemon. Et je refuse d'écrire un lemon, c'est comme ça. C'est une fiction T, et je ne suis de toute façon pas capable de faire ça. Ou alors, si je le faisais, ce serait mauvais. Donc : ne hurlez pas. Cette scène, si vous souhaitez la lire, écrivez-là vous même, je n'ai que ça à vous dire.

Par contre, effectivement, je sais ce qu'il vont se dire. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans très longtemps, quand j'aurais mûri, j'écrirais ce qu'il se passe à ce moment, en tant qu'OS M pour les gens prévenus. Là, je ne peux pas. Si jamais vous souhaitez l'écrire, faites vous plaisir. Postez-là si vous le souhaitez, tant que vous mettez un lien vers cette fiction, et surtout que vous me permettez de le relire avant.

Désolé si vous n'avez pas hurlé et au contraire trouvé logique que j'écrive ceci ^^ (J'espère qu'il y en aura au moins quelques uns...) Sur ce, le débat est clos.

Bref, sinon, que dire? J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, comme d'habitude. Ino continue de coller Tsu, ça vous vous y attendiez ^^ Elle ne changera pas du jour au lendemain...

A la prochaine, tout le monde! :)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist **:

Hemenway – By my side (Ou l'ending 20 de Naruto Shippuden qui est une vraie merveille)

NICO touches the wall – Te wo tatake

Anastasia – Loin du froid de décembre

OST Naruto Shippuden – Maisou

XXXXXXXXXX

Reviews anonymes:

MaeMobey : C'est bon, je suis donc fixée :D Moi, mature...? 0_0 Ah bon? Eh bien, heu, merci je suppose... Je ne te demande pas de rewiewer chaque chapitre, surtout si c'est pour me répéter les mêmes choses. A la rigueur, je vais te confier que ce que j'attends le plus dans une review c'est de savoir ce qui a plu et ce qui n'a pas plu au contraire. Ce n'est pas facile, je sais, mais c'est ce qui m'aide le plus... Pour San : Pas de lemon ! Nononon, je suis trop jeune. Je n'aime pas trop quand les filles de mon âge font ce genre de choses, souvent c'est pas très bien écrit, alors je ne vais pas me mettre à faire ça... Je préfère fournir un travail sans lemon bien écrit, plutôt qu'un lemon nullissime qui dégoûtera les lecteurs. J'espère te recroiser bientôt! :)

Le/a revieweur/se sans nom : Ohé, il ne faut pas oublier de mettre un pseudo ;D Sinon, je fais comment pour répondre, moi ? Pour le ''un peu plus que de l'amitié''... Tu es comblé(e), je pense XD Ou énervé(e), j'en sais rien... Merci beaucoup, et je t'en prie, chaque félicitation me fait plaisir :) Surtout venant de gens qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction. Je lis chaque scan de Naruto à sa sortie sur les sites anglophones, donc ne t'inquiète pas je les lis bien assez tôt. Alors oui, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne dis rien pour les gens qui ne souhaitent pas de spoilers. Merci beaucoup!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Information : Pour les curieux, j'ai dessiné un fanart de Tsumujikaze (donc Naruto en Anbu) et j'ai posté le lien sur mon profil. Allez voir si vous en avez envie, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Aussi, allez répondre à mon sondage sur mon profil, please. Ca ne prend de quelques secondes, juste le temps de lire et de cliquer. Evidemment, reviewez si l'envie vous en prend :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Radical

Yo ! Chapitre 23, ou le dernier calme et papotage. La fin de celui-ci marque le début du dernier arc de cette fiction... Hé oui, il fallait que ça arrive un jour. Cette fiction se terminera donc au chapitre 26, et aura un épilogue.

Enfin, je n'en suis pas encore là. Déjà, je suis vivante après la SURPRISE! du dernier chapitre XD Finalement, il n'y a qu'une personne qui a apprécié (ou plutôt qui me l'a dit), et c'était d'elle que j'attendais les foudres... … Comme quoi, la vie est bizarre.

Bref, disclaimer appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto, pour le manga de Naruto.

HAVE A GOOD READ !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23<span> : Radical

* * *

><p>Aux environs de six heures du matin et quelques, de brusques secousses furent assénées sur le bois de la porte d'entrée. A ce bruit sourd, Naruto gémit doucement et remua sous les draps blancs froissés. Il enfonça son visage dans le large oreiller qu'il avait réussi à substituer à Sasuke, et se mit en tête d'ignorer le visiteur.<p>

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'avis de la-dite personne, puisqu'à nouveau on toqua à la porte. Cette fois-ci, le blond lâcha une injure à l'égard de celui qui le réveillait aussi tôt, puis sortit du lit pour se précipiter vers la porte. Ou du moins, essaya, car une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos le rappela et il tomba lourdement à terre en lâchant une petite plainte.

Il entendit un grognement provenir du lit, et il se redressa en frottant son postérieur endolori.

« Va ouvrir... » marmonna la voix encore endormie de l'Uchiha.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » siffla à voix basse Naruto, tout en se remettant prudemment sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir à la porte.

Un bruit sourd venant de son dos le coupa et il se retourna, les sourcils levés. Sasuke le fixait, le regard encore plus noir que d'habitude, bien qu'il soit plus exaspéré qu'irrité. Ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient totalement désordonnés et certaines mèches venaient cacher ses yeux. Le brun ne laissa pas l'Uzumaki l'admirer plus longtemps et le pointa du doigt, ou plutôt pointa son torse.

Le regard de Naruto descendit vers le doigt, puis sur ses abdominaux. Il y eut un blanc, avant qu'il ne se tape la front de la paume et se jette en dessous du lit pour y dénicher un caleçon, un t-shirt et, en gros, tout ce qui constituait une tenue normale. Apparaître face à son visiteur nu comme un ver n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée, c'est vrai...

Il n'épilogua pas et se contenta de se lancer en direction de l'entrée tout en finissant de mettre son pantalon et en lissant ses mèches blondes au passage. Il entrouvrit le battant, puis cligna des yeux.

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

La jounin lui envoya une œillade blasée et répondit :

« Tu dormais, Naruto ? Tu dois être là si jamais Sasuke tente de s'échapper, tu le sais ? »

Naruto passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux en s'esclaffant doucement. Non, il aurait été bien au courant, si Sasuke avait tenté de partir cette nuit-là...

« Enfin, » soupira l'ancien Anbu. « Je viens pour t'annoncer de la part d'Hokage-sama que tu dois aller faire ton tour de garde en dehors du village. »

« Hein ? » s'écria-t-il « Mais je dois rester aux côtés de Sasuke ! »

« Je m'en chargerai. Ce sont les ordres de l'Hokage. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, puis opina :

« Bien, j'ai compris. Laissez-moi dix minutes pour me changer, s'il vous plaît. Je vais aussi l'annoncer à Sasuke. »

« J'attends. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il referma la porte et se rendit dans la chambre. Il vit que l'Uchiha l'attendait et le couvait d'un regard soucieux.

« Tu dois y aller ? » murmura-t-il avec une légère pointe de scepticisme.

Naruto sourit et haussa les épaules. Il était évident que Sasuke avait écouté ses quelques mots échangés avec Kakashi.

« Ouais. Il y a une truc de louche là-dessous, Tsunade ne m'aurait jamais demandé de faire ça en temps normal. »

« Hn. »

Le jinchuuriki ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et forma son jutsu de métamorphose, réapparaissant en brun aux yeux de Sasuke qui se levait à son tour et s'habillait sommairement.

« Au moins, » ricana Naruto « Ce sera plus simple pour moi si je reste assis une bonne demi-journée. »

Un soupir lui répondit :

« C'est évident. Il ne manquerait plus que cette histoire se disperse dans le village. »

Naruto marqua un temps pour observer Sasuke tandis qu'il enfilait ses sandales.

« Ils finiront par être au courant, tu sais. »

Sasuke arrêta à son tour son geste et vint plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto, menaçant :

« Je sais garder les secrets. Ce n'est pas ton cas, mais je t'interdis formellement d'en parler à qui que ce soit, le problème est donc réglé. La vérité ne sortira ni de ma bouche ni de la tienne. »

« Je comprend que maintenant ne soit pas le meilleur moment... » répondit-il « Mais plus tard, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte. »

« Ils n'ont pas à savoir. » rétorqua sèchement Sasuke avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, anéantissant toute possibilité de réponse de la part de Naruto. Celui-ci serra les poings et fut bien tenté d'aller harceler Sasuke jusqu'à qu'il sorte et qu'il puisse avoir le dernier mot, mais il devait partir rapidement. Il lança donc un dernier ''salut'' à son ami, contre la porte, avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre tout en faisant un petit signe à Kakashi qui patientait à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Un lointain appel le tira doucement des limbes dans lesquelles il était plongé. Sa bouche se referma instinctivement, ses lèvres plus sèches que le désert. A nouveau, son nom résonna dans ses oreilles encore sifflantes, et il ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Un main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua doucement, le réveillant totalement :<p>

« Tsumujikaze-san? »

Il releva la tête et cligna ses paupières si lourdes et fatiguées.

« Hein... ? »

« Vous dormiez ? »

Plusieurs secondes de latence plus tard, il réussit à analyser la situation avec suffisamment de conscience pour répondre intelligemment.

« Euh non, je... Réfléchissais. » fut ce qu'il répondit en se grattouillant la joue.

Malgré son masque, il sentit que l'Anbu qui l'avait réveillé le toisait, un sourcil levé, mais se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule et de se faufiler à son oreille.

« Je prends votre place. Allez dormir, vous ne devez pas vous surmener. »

Naruto cilla, puis laissa un petit sourire reconnaissant lui grimper aux lèvres. Il lui répondit d'un petit rire puis se remit sur ses pieds d'un saut. Sa douloureuse situation au niveau de ses reins le rappela brutalement et il retint un gémissement de douleur. L'Anbu qui prit sa place le dévisagea, puis choisit de laisser passer.

L'Uzumaki retourna donc dans le village d'un démarche lente et modérée, d'un pas qu'il espérait pas trop boiteux. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement de Sasuke, un grand soulagement l'envahit quand il pensa retrouver son lit et accessoirement son meilleur ami.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il resta sur la pas de la porte, se retenant de hurler, puis s'assit par terre, au beau milieu de l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait enclenché son mode Sennin et se mit à chercher où diable s'était rendu le brun. Il le localisa facilement dans la tour de l'Hokage, ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil perplexe. _C'était pour cette raison que Tsunade les avait séparés ? Pour parler seule à seule à Sasuke ? _Il poussa un long soupir de martyr puis se résout à aller ramener l'homme par ses propres moyens.

Histoire d'éviter de tomber sur des gêneurs qui ne feraient que _ralentir_ sa course, il prit sur lui et redevint ''Naruto''. Cette technique de métamorphose lui bouffait pas mal de chakra... A l'avenir, il devrait essayer de restreindre les transformations. Après une longue et laborieuse marche à travers le village, il arriva _enfin !_ en haut des marches – qui avaient été un calvaire, même pour un ninja endurci comme lui – et se dirigea en soupirant de lassitude jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

Il fut bien tenté de rentrer sans frapper, mais à la pensée des représailles qui en ressortiraient, il choisit de ne pas encore plus abîmer ses fesses et se contenta de toquer. Il entendit bien un bruit de mouvement à l'extérieur, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre la porte.

Sauf que, _ironie du sort_, on se contenta de fermer à clé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et se remit à frapper rageusement, une envie de meurtre commençant à se répandre dans son cerveau.

Seulement il eut beau attendre, beugler des insultes très colorées à l'égard des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, rien y fit. Il songea très sérieusement à ouvrir la porte _de force_, mais se dit que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée de lancer un Rasengan en plein couloir... La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, Tsunade l'avait gentiment informé juste ensuite que le bâtiment aurait pu s'écrouler.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis finit par se résigner, non sans envoyer deux-trois regards assassins à la maudite porte. Naruto ressortit du bâtiment, puis se dirigea lentement vers son restaurant favori, histoire de passer le temps.

Cinq ramens, deux-trois regards éberlués provenant de Teuchi, et une réponse particulièrement cinglante plus tard, Naruto se retrouva à errer sans but dans son village natal, les pensées toutes tournées vers son ancien coéquipier.

Il commençait franchement à s'interroger de la raison pour laquelle Tsunade aurait convoqué Sasuke dans son bureau, et surtout ce qui pouvait bien durer aussi longtemps. Voulait-elle lui parler de la future guerre ? De son rôle d'appât ? De leur situation avec l'Akatsuki ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que _visiblement_, lui n'aurait pas le droit d'être mis au courant. Cela le mettait en rogne comme pas possible.

Soudain, il vit apparaître un certain brun en haut des marches qui menaient au bureau de Tsunade, et il stoppa ses pas. Une moue boudeuse déforma ses traits, et il se dirigea vers Sasuke qui l'attendait, en haut.

Ils se rejoignirent au milieu des marches, et Naruto inspira longuement sa respiration avant de redescendre lentement, avec à sa gauche l'Uchiha.

« C'est la première fois que tu sors face à tant de monde. »

« Je sais. » rétorqua sèchement Sasuke.

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis soupira :

« Ne crois pas échapper à une discussion. Dès qu'on est seuls, prépare-toi à m'expliquer _en détail_ ce qu'il s'est dit avec Tsunade. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'avenue marchande de Konoha. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, le brouhaha continu baissa jusqu'à devenir silence, parfois entrecoupé de murmures.

Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise en sentant des regards dans son dos et celui de Sasuke, et se mit à fixer le sol avec honte.

_Personne ne t'aime, au village_.

Ses poings se serrèrent, tandis que la foule face à lui s'écartait pour eux, les laissant seuls à marcher au milieu de l'avenue.

_Tu es le démon qui a détruit la vie de beaucoup d'entre nous._

Il se sentit commencer à trembler, et ses pas devenir plus rapides. Il voulait échapper à cet endroit. Il se sentait compressé par tout ces regards sur lui, apeurés.

_Espèce de sale môme._

Un main se posa sur son épaule.

Il releva brusquement la tête, et se prit une claque sur le crâne.

« Si tu as l'air effrayé, ils le seront aussi. » chuchota une petite voix féminine.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas deux. Mais dix. Quinze. Il n'aurait su les compter. Tous ses amis. Ceux qui s'étaient trouvés eux-même au pas de la porte de Sasuke quand il était sorti.

Il observa Sakura qui lui souriait doucement, et qui le poussait à recommencer à marcher mais la tête haute. Ses yeux bleus firent l'aller-retour entre elle et Sasuke qui se contentait de détourner le regard, puis un large sourire vint lui manger la moitié du visage.

Son entrain revenu, ses pas se firent plus décidés, et il observa les gens autour de lui. Leur ''public'' semblait s'être calmé. Les commerces avaient repris. Certains continuaient de fixer Sasuke avec hargne et mépris, mais les gardes du corps qui l'entouraient les empêchait de dire quoique ce soit.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule accompagné d'un grand sourire, auquel Sauske répliqua d'un haussement de sourcils perplexe. Cependant, l'Uzumaki vit bien le petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres pâles.

Naruto finit par se détourner de son meilleur ami et engagea la conversation avec ses anciens coéquipiers et amis.

« Alors, vous allez où, tous comme ça ? »

« Restaurant. » répondit Chouji entre deux chips.

« Chez moi. » marmonna Shikamaru de sa voix lasse.

« Entraînement! » s'écria Lee, le poing levé.

« J'avais envie de me faire un barbecue... »

« Je dois aller faire prendre un bain à Akamaru... » grogna Kiba en s'éloignant du groupe.

« Je vais peindre le rivière. » murmura Sai qui passa totalement inaperçu dans ce mélange de conversations, sauf pour Sakura qui le suivait de près.

« Naruuutoo... Tu sais où est Tsu ? »

« Encore un barbecue ? Quelle galère... »

« Pourquoi une rivière, Sai ? » demanda doucement Sakura au peintre.

« Tu va rejoindre Gai-sensei ? »

« Oui ! Naruto-kun ! Viens avec nous! Sasuke-kun aussi est le bienvenu ! »

« Le barbecue est le meilleur restaurant de Konoha ! Ils m'offrent toujours des portions de riz en plus. »

« Diiis-moiii où est Tsu... »

« Lee. Calme-toi, tu as failli renverser cette vieille dame. » siffla Neji en collant un coup au garçon à la coupe au bol et en redressant la pauvre femme.

« La rivière est un endroit calme et paisible. Tu veux venir, Sakura-san ? »

« Ino, tu ne devais pas te trouver un homme responsable et sérieux ? » bougonna Naruto.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ca me fera sortir. »

« Dans un livre, ils disaient que quand une femme veut sortir avec vous, c'est qu'elle vous apprécie énormément. Tu m'apprécies, Sakura-san ? »

« Je sais ! » cria Ino « Seulement, je n'ai toujours pas enlevé le masque de Tsu ! »

« D-Dis, Naruto-kun... Pourquoi tu boites ? » dit doucement Hinata au milieu de la cohue, silencieuse depuis le début de la réunion.

Cette simple phrase mit fin à toutes les conversations, et les regards de tous se portèrent sur un blond rougissant qui s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue.

« C'est vrai, ça... »

« Naruto-kun, tu va bien ? »

« Tu t'es fait ça quand ? »

« C'est-C'est rien... » répondit faiblement le blond en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hum... »

« Je me suis fait ça hier. » se justifia-t-il.

« Ah oui, c'était toi et Sasuke, toutes ces explosions ? »

« J'ai eu très peur, mais Tsunade nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, alors... »

« Naruto, tu ne boitais pas hier... » ajouta Sakura, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Un silence s'étira, et Naruto passa du pivoine force 1 à pivoine force 24. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à Sasuke qui s'était réveillé en entendant cette phrase, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon, j'avoue tout ! »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent, et il fit un pas en direction du blond, avant que celui-ci n'annonce :

« Ce matin, Kakashi-sensei a tambouriné à la porte comme un demeuré, j'ai sursauté et je suis tombé du lit. Contents ? »

Quelques regards entendus lui répondirent, d'autres peu convaincus – comme Neji et Shikamaru –, ou encore certains pétillants – enfin, pour Ino et Sakura. Sur cette annonce, Naruto reprit son pas et s'éloigna rapidement, Sasuke le suivant comme son ombre. Le groupe d'amis resta sur place, observant les deux amis s'éloigner. Sai leva un sourcil :

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Sakura-san ? »

Celle-ci retint un rire et murmura, un sourire crispé aux lèvres :

« Rien... »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je crois qu'on a là le premier couple homosexuel de Konoha... »

« Hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakura ? »

« Les livres ne m'ont pas parlé des homosexuels... »

« Na-Na-Naruto-kun ? »

« Non, pas le premier ! Tsu et son ''meilleur pote'' l'ont été avant ! » s'exclama Ino en riant fortement.

« Arrêtez ces sottises, les filles... » soupira Neji en tentant de réanimer sa cousine décidément très émotive.

« Tu y crois à son histoire de chute, toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » soupira le Hyuuga

« Franchement, vous êtes tous aussi galères les uns que les autres... » commenta Shikamaru en s'éloignant, flanqué de Chouji qui n'avait pas été plus atteint que ça par les paroles de Sakura.

« Enfin, je vais dessiner. Après, j'irais me procurer un livre sur les Gays. Il faut que je m'instruise. »

« Sai, quand tu parles, tu fais peur. »

« Naruto-kun profite de sa fougue de la jeunesse ! Il faut continuer comme ça ! »

« Lee, tu es complètement stupide. »

* * *

><p>« Naruto, tu es un crétin fini. » siffla Sasuke quand lui et le blond furent assez loin du groupe d'anciens rookies. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. »<p>

« Et je ne comptais pas le faire. » grogna Naruto. « Je leur ai fourni une très bonne excuse. »

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. »

Naruto étrécit ses yeux et fusilla son ami du regard.

« Maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu vas m'expliquer ce dont tu as parlé avec Tsunade ? »

Le brun tourna ses prunelles nuit en direction du visage boudeur de Naruto :

« On doit aller réparer le terrain d'entraînement qu'on a détruit hier. »

« Ça t'arrive de répondre aux questions? »

« Non. » répondit laconiquement Sasuke. « Je lui ai aussi demandé de me rendre le San. Je lui ai expliqué à peu près ce que je comptais faire, et après de longues délibérations elle a fini par accepter. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil sceptique et lui demanda tandis qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'une rue:

« Tu l'as sur toi ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'entrer ? Ce sont des choses qui me regardent de près. »

Sasuke s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, et plongea ses iris corbeau dans celles azures. Un long silence s'étira entre eux. Sasuke finit par hausser un sourcil et murmura :

« Il n'y a rien d'autre. »

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent :

« Je sais quand tu me mens, Sasuke. »

Ils se toisèrent silencieusement quelques secondes de plus, puis Naruto soupira et reprit sa route :

« Mais bon, je crois que je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. Si tu me mens, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Et je la découvrirai moi-même. »

Cette facette mature et posée qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais aperçue lui fit perdre ses mots. Le silence plana quelques instants.

« D'ailleurs, » reprit Naruto quelques mètres plus loin, changeant totalement de sujet. « tu dois faire quelque chose pour parvenir à utiliser le San ? Un genre d'entraînement ? »

Sasuke resta sur le encore silencieux un court instant, puis se remit en marche aux côtés de son ami et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Oui. Seulement, il y a des précautions que je dois prendre avant de tenter de l'utiliser. »

« Lesquelles ? » répondit surpris l'Uzumaki.

L'Uchiha soupira, puis lui envoya un regard en coin.

« Les bagues de l'Akatsuki ne peuvent être enlevées de leur propriétaire. Imagine donc ce que ça ferait si je la mettais à mon doigt. » Naruto hocha la tête en poussant un son approbateur. « Aussi, il y existe toujours la possibilité d'un piège lié à son utilisation. »

« Et il y a toujours cette histoire de quatre secondes. » rappela Naruto. « C'est vraiment risqué de tout miser sur ta bague. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Puisqu'on a du temps, » poursuivit l'Uzumaki « on devrait pouvoir tenter de trouver une stratégie à utiliser contre Tobi. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu pourrais venir. »

Naruto s'esclaffa et croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, _Sasuke_. »

« Ça, je ne m'en soucie pas. De toute façon, je pense que Tsunade risquera fort de t'empêcher de te rendre sur le front quand tout débutera. »

Un son hautain échappa des lèvres de Naruto qui le biaisa du regard, un petit sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu crois ça... » Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Certes, _Naruto Uzumaki_ ne participera pas. Cependant, _Tsumujikaze_ devra s'y rendre. »

« Pardon ? » répliqua Sasuke, éberlué.

« Eh oui. Et attention, cette décision n'est pas de moi, mais de Tsunade et du Conseil. »

A l'entente du dernier mot prononcé, Sasuke fronça les sourcils tandis que ses pupilles s'assombrissaient. Naruto le vit jurer doucement ce qui attira son regard perplexe.

« Il avait vraiment tout prévu... » siffla Sasuke, si doucement que Naruto ne comprit même pas la moitié des mots.

« Hein ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit. » rétorqua rageusement l'Uchiha. « On y va, on répare notre bordel puis on retourne chez moi. » poursuivit-il sur un ton déjà plus colérique.

« Euh... D'accord. »

Naruto rejoint son ami qui s'était rapidement éloigné, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le terrain d'entraînement massacré. Naruto cligna des yeux, éberlué, et siffla :

« Hier, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la proportion que ça avait prise... »

« Dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée. » répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers la première crevasse, vestiges d'un Rasen-Shuriken pas passé loin de sa cible.

Après quelques discussions, ils décidèrent de reboucher les trous peu profonds, et de rejoindre les immenses cratères au lac qui se trouvait non loin. Le Suiton de Naruto ferait en sorte de remplir les deux entités. Sasuke, quand à lui, se mit à inspecter la forêt alentour, et commença à découper de son Raiton les pauvres arbres ayant subi un assaut d'Amaterasu.

Un moment, il remarqua la présence de sceaux relativement récents au sol, et se rendit compte qu'il y en avait tout autour de l'endroit où lui et Naruto s'étaient entraînés. Après une brève analyse, il comprit qu'ils formaient un jutsu bouclier, et qui empêcherait les civils d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la zone sécurisée. Seul le son avait dû leur parvenir, mais quelques ninjas aux alentours avaient probablement suffi à empêcher la panique de se former.

Vu que Sakura les avait rejoints juste ensuite, il imaginait que ceci devait être son fruit ainsi que celui de Tsunade. Elles avaient dû s'attendre à ce qu'ils aillent s'entraîner, et qu'ils se battent sérieusement. Comme quoi, parfois elles savaient se démener pour faire des bonnes choses. C'était vrai que, sur le moment, la réaction que pourraient avoir les villageois et autres ninjas ne leur avait pas traversé l'esprit...

Une fois sa tâche terminée, il revint près de Naruto qui était en train de finir de remplir les derniers trous et l'aida à finaliser leur ''mission''. Ils finirent leur travail avant la tombée du jour, puis retournèrent tranquillement chez eux.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu que Sasuke revoyait Konoha dans la nuit. La vision de ce village toujours vivant, lumineux et joyeux le fit légèrement sourire. Évidemment, cette ambiance se refroidissait quand il passait, mais il appréciait quand même. Cette chaleur et cette convivialité étaient attirantes, même pour lui.

Une dizaine de minutes de marche plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux couchés dans leur lit, fixant le plafond sans dire un mot. Il était encore assez tôt, à peine vingt heures. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement faim, pas sommeil. Depuis la veille, Naruto avait la sensation que sans Sasuke il n'était définitivement rien du tout. Juste un homme seul. Lors de sa garde, les heures lui avaient paru des jours entier. Il ne parvenait plus à vivre sans Sasuke, comme un drogué ne peut survivre sans sa cam'.

Naruto repensa brièvement aux mensonges de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient aisément repérables, il les voyait apparaître en de grosses lettres rouges sur son front, mais il avait l'impression que insister dessus serait une mauvaise idée.

Si Sasuke lui mentait, avec Tsunade, il devait y avoir une raison. Il détestait devoir rester à part, mais devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y existait des choses qu'il n'avait pas à savoir.

La seule chose qu'il eut envie de faire, à cet instant, fut de prouver à Sasuke qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et pour ça, autant lui dire tout, tout ce qu'il lui cachait ou tout ce qu'il avait oublié de lui dire.

« Sasuke... ? »

Il n'entendit pas de réponses et eut un instant peur que son ami se soit endormi. Seulement, le visage de Sasuke apparut lentement à sa vue, et ses yeux noirs le fixèrent.

« Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler. »

L'Uchiha se redressa et écouta attentivement les paroles de Naruto. Il sentait par le ton sérieux qu'avait employé l'Uzumaki que ce qu'il allait lui dire était important.

« Par rapport à ce que l'on a dit toute à l'heure sur le Conseil... »

Par le biais de souvenirs, Naruto le ramena un mois en arrière, quand il l'avait réintégré à Konoha. Il lui rappela ce qu'il avait dit, et finit sur la promesse que lui avaient fait le Conseil.

« D'ici la fin de la guerre, je devrai normalement devenir Hokage. »

A l'annonce, les pupilles charbon s'écarquillèrent, et son attention se fit encore plus vive.

« Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que ce soit fait sans arrière pensées. Je ne leur avais rien demandé et ils m'ont promis ça, comme ça, simplement à condition que tu reviennes... »

Sa tête se baissa, et il plongea ses orbes au bleu surnaturel dans les regard de son ancien coéquipier.

« A ton avis, pourquoi ils voulaient tant que tu reviennes ? »

Sasuke reprit son visage impassible, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, incertain. Un petit sourire se dessina dans un coin de ses lèvres :

« Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir. »

« Je suis sérieux. » soupira Naruto.

Le brun secoua la tête, et exhala :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Une ride de contrariété se forma sur le front de Naruto, et un blanc se forma, jusqu'à ce que Sauske se contente de se recoucher en lui murmurant des félicitations.

Il savait quand Sasuke mentait. Mais là... Il se passait réellement quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Sa réhabilitation avait été lente et difficile, mais après plusieurs semaines les villageois avaient fini par perdre cette habitude de marcher sur la pointe des pieds en rasant les murs quand ils le croisaient.<p>

En fait, la cohue constamment constituée autour du shinobi empêchait toute crainte de se former. Ils avaient confiance en Naruto, mais voir trois, voire même parfois une dizaine d'autres ninjas de plus était rassurant.

Le village avait vécu dans la tranquillité et l'attente. Pas une fois l'Akatsuki n'avait été repérée dans les environs. Il y avait eu quelques essais, Sasuke était parti dans la forêt accompagné de _Tsumujikaze_ et d'Anbus, mais rien ne s'était produit. Ils avaient essayé toutes sortes de stratégies, mais aucune n'avait fonctionné. Ils étaient sans arrêt sur leurs gardes, la guerre qui se préparait préoccupait énormément. Tsunade était sur le point de publier presque publiquement le retour de Sasuke dans leur village, juste pour que Tobi vienne lui-même jusqu'à eux.

En attendant, Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient pas chômé. De nombreuses fois, ils s'entraînèrent avec chrono en main, à essayer diverses stratégies pour coincer Tobi et le tuer en l'espace de quatre secondes. Au final, le San n'avait rien de dangereux, et donc ils purent expérimenter le pouvoir de la bague.

Afin de rendre la simulation plus réelle, ils avaient même dû s'abaisser à demander à Lee de les aider. Bon, rapidement Sasuke avait déchanté, mais une petite mise au point avec l'exubérant ninja avait fini par le faire accepter de jouer le jeu et arrêter de vouloir rendre celui-ci plus difficile par le biais de défis idiots et hors du contexte de l'entraînement.

Seulement, l'exercice était difficile et épuisant. Et malgré leurs efforts conjoints, ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre Lee à terre avec seulement quatre secondes de répit. Et le pire dans cela était que Lee était de loin moins rapide que Tobi.

Malgré tout, au bout d'environ un mois Tsunade avait décidé que l'enfermement de Sasuke avait assez duré, et donc qu'il était temps que Naruto cesse de se la couler douce à Konoha. Ils avaient repris les missions, la plupart d'entre elles restant dans les frontières du Pays du Feu. Evidemment, ils restaient à deux durant ces moments-là, accompagnés pour la plupart du temps de Kakashi, Sakura ou même Neji, Sasuke avait fini par arrêter de mépriser la kunoichi après une longue discussion où il lui avait très clairement expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Naruto. Celle-ci avait juste eu un petit sourire énigmatique et avait accepté, mais il la suspectait de ne pas en penser un mot. Enfin, il s'en fichait. Qu'elle croie qu'il mente si ça lui plaisait, tant qu'elle arrêtait d'en parler.

Ils étaient présentement à Suna, afin d'acheminer un rouleau comportant les stratégies à venir pour la future guerre. Neji ainsi que l'équipe huit les accompagnaient, à cause du long voyage.

A la surprise générale, Kiba avait enfin réussi à avouer son amour profond à l'héritière Hyuuga. Il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour l'accepter, surtout qu'elle essayait à cet instant d'oublier Naruto, mais avait fini par répondre à la déclaration de l'homme-chien il y a quelques semaines de-là. Quand à Neji et Tenten, le mariage avait définitivement été programmé pour le mois de mars, donc dans environ deux mois.

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans anicroche, ils ne s'étaient fait attaquer qu'une seule fois par un petit groupe de brigands qui avaient pris leur jambes à leur cou en apercevant le bandeau frontal des shinobis. Evidemment, vu qu'ils quittaient le pays, ce fut sous l'apparence de Tsumujikaze que Naruto s'occupa de _garder_ Sasuke.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était la cohue que cela créerait lors de son arrivée à Suna. Et surtout, ce fut Sasuke qui en resta particulièrement sur le carreau. Il croyait que ce n'étaient que des mensonges de Naruto, mais finalement...

Non, lui aussi avait la côte auprès des filles ? Il pensait qu'il n'y avait que Ino dans ce cas...

Enfin, une fois qu'ils passèrent le barrage humain, ils essayèrent d'entrer dans le bureau du Kazekage. Seulement, certaines de ces femmes furent plus résistantes que prévu, et donc Neji et Sasuke prirent la décision solennelle d'abandonner l'Anbu dans la foule féminine, au risque de s'attirer ses foudres quand ils rentreraient. Un ninja devait savoir quand abandonner ses équipiers pour le bien de la mission...

Ils entrèrent donc dans la tour du Kazekage et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Gaara, accompagnés de Temari. Hinata tenta bien de les persuader de ne pas abandonner Tsumujikaze, mais Neji l'ignora royalement avant de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un Anbu qui pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

Temari accorda quelques petites œillades en coin à Sasuke, se forçant à rester sur ses gardes en sa présence. Bon, Neji et les trois autres ninjas étaient présents, mais cet Uchiha restait un homme dangereux.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Au début attirée par son physique et sa classe quand il les avait stoppés, elle, Gaara et Kankurou, avant le début de la première épreuve de l'examen Chuunin ; elle avait ensuite admiré sa force lors des épreuves préliminaires. Elle avait été effrayée lors de l'examen final, quand elle vit pour la première fois Gaara saigner. Et ensuite...

Il était passé du jeune un peu froid mais amical au déserteur glacial et sans cœur. Elle avait été appelée en renfort pour aider l'équipe de Konoha à rattraper Oto, et avait réussi à sauver Shikamaru, mais elle n'avait fait qu'entendre la façon dont l'histoire s'était terminée.

A présent, il était comme un autre homme. Toujours indifférent à ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui c'était certain, mais elle ne retrouvait pas cette froideur, ce mépris d'autrefois. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Suna, les seules fois où elle l'avait entendu parler, c'était pour balancer des piques à l'Anbu, surtout à propos de sa soudaine popularité.

Presque chaleureux, seulement envers son ami. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle dévisageait le brun qui portait à présent un bandeau frontal aux couleurs de sa patrie. Un vrai phénomène. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Shikamaru, peut-être que cette attirance aurait perduré, qui sait... D'après son expérience, elle semblait avoir un certain faible pour les génies.

Ils pénétrèrent le bureau aux couleurs sables et se contentèrent de déposer le rouleau, sans plus de cérémonie. Sasuke sentit bien sur lui les yeux turquoises et sans émotion du Kazekage, mais fit mine de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

Lui aussi, il se méfiait de l'Uchiha. Ce n'était un mystère pour personne. Et la raison de cette méfiance encore moins. Il fut bien tenté de demander à l'intéressé de rester encore quelques minutes dans son bureau, histoire qu'ils puissent _parler_, mais Sasuke n'accepterait sûrement pas. A cet instant, il ne semblait de toute façon pas trop enclin à parler. Il restait silencieux, et attendait que l'entretien se finisse pour se rendre dehors et probablement retrouver Naruto aux prises avec quelques fangirls peu amènes du futur départ des ninjas de Konoha.

Ceux-ci ressortirent rapidement du bureau dans l'optique de repartir immédiatement, seulement la tombée de la nuit les força à rester dans le village jusqu'au matin. Au final, ces petites vacances furent acceptées avec enthousiasme, principalement pour Kiba qui était exténué d'avoir dû suivre la vitesse faramineuse de l'Anbu durant ces trois jours de voyage. Ils retrouvèrent Naruto à l'extérieur, planqué dans une ruelle. En les retrouvant, ils sentirent sur eux le regard noir de l'Anbu, malgré son masque.

« Vous... » siffla-t-il « Je vous retiens. »

« C'est les risques de la popularité. » répondit narquoisement Sasuke.

« Gnagnagna... » grommela le blond dans sa barbe.

Au final, après quelques instants de réflexion, Naruto prit la décision de revêtir un jutsu de métamorphose mineur, qui ne durerait qu'une dizaine de minutes, afin de ne pas se refaire _attaquer_ en sortant de son petit coin de trottoir sombre. Ils se rendirent dans l'hôtel qu'on leur avait donné pour la nuit, la patte traînante pour Kiba, et prirent trois chambres. Évidemment, Sasuke fut placé avec Tsumujikaze, bien que cela déclenche des rougeurs inopinées sur les joues de Hinata; les deux Hyuuga restèrent ensemble, malgré les tentatives désespérées de l'Inuzuka de prendre la place de Neji; et enfin les deux derniers membres de l'équipe huit prirent la dernière chambre.

Naruto s'effondra ventre contre le matelas en soupirant, et retira son masque qu'il plaça sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Il sentit un poids s'ajouter sur son lit et releva deux yeux bleus fatigués en direction de son coéquipier.

« Toi, je ne te parle plus. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil mais resta sur place, peu affecté par le mutisme du blond. Il s'allongea en travers du lit, sa tête se posa doucement sur le dos de son ami et il ferma les yeux en exhalant lentement. Naruto tourna la tête en sa direction, une moue boudeuse sur son visage, mais le laissa faire. Il finit même pas se laisser à aller à machinalement tortiller un mèche de cheveux corbeau qui partait en épi. Un sourire satisfait traversa son visage quand il vit qu'il avait réussi à former une boucle avec les cheveux fins, et les orbes nuit se tournèrent vers lui.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, puis Naruto se retourna doucement sur le dos pour continuer de _coiffer _son meilleur ami avec un petit sourire.

« Tu serais très mignon avec des couettes... »

« Ne rêve pas trop, Uzumaki. » répondit laconiquement le brun, malgré son petit sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir et retomba en arrière, se cognant le crâne au passage. Il récolta un petit rire moqueur de la part de l'Uchiha, puis répliqua d'une gifle sur le haut du crâne de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un regard assassin et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, hilare intérieurement.

« Les Suniennes sont dangereuses, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit Naruto en fixant le plafond sable.

« Visiblement. Plus que celles de Konoha ? »

« Ino vaut une centaine de ces furies. »

A l'entente du nom, Sasuke sembla se fermer, et murmura :

« Tu l'apprécies beaucoup. »

Naruto leva un sourcil :

« Oui, j'ai eu le temps de bien la connaître durant ces dernières années. Même si une_ certaine personne_ était absente, je me suis quand même fait encore d'autres amis. »

« Je sais. » soupira Sasuke en roulant des yeux. « Seulement, elle t'aime bien plus que ça, et tu le sais. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle allait essayer de passer à autre chose. » rappela-t-il.

L'Uchiha tourna ses yeux noirs d'encre vers ceux bleus profond :

« Tu te rappelles de ce qui a été dit lors de ton anniversaire ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir faiblement.

L'anniversaire de Naruto avait lui aussi été fêté en grande pompe, le dix octobre. De nombreuses personnes d'énormément de pays étaient venus fêter ce jour avec lui, et il avait même eu le droit à une fête de la majorité dans les normes, bien que la Seijin no Hi soit bien éloignée. (1)

Il en avait aussi profité pour annoncer sa future promotion en tant qu'Hokage au village, ce qui avait amené de nouvelles festivités. Au final, on lui avait énormément demandé s'il comptait enfin se caser avec quelqu'un, ou du moins se trouver une femme à aimer.

Qu'avait-il répondu ? Il avait énormément rougi, au début. Après quelques gestes gênés, comme un frottement de nuque intempestif, il s'était mis à rire bruyamment, avait attrapé Sasuke – toujours à ses côtés – par les épaules et annoncé d'un ton enjoué :

_« J'ai déjà mon p'tit Sasuke à la maison, ça me suffit ! »_

Bien évidemment, la réponse du-dit petit Sasuke avait été un violent coup de poing sur son crâne ainsi qu'un regard noir, puis le futur Hokage avait rapidement répondu que ce n'était pas dans ses priorités.

« Bien sûr. » répondit faiblement le blond, pas certain de savoir où voulait en venir son ami.

« Alors tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais peut-être enfin lui donner ce qu'elle veut ? Que ce soit elle ou n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, restant momentanément sur le cul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? »

« Je veux dire que... Nous deux, on est adultes maintenant. Tu ne comptes pas finir ta vie célibataire, non ? »

« T'es là, et ça me suffit. » répliqua-t-il rapidement.

Sasuke secoua la tête :

« Je suis ton meilleur ami, Naruto. »

« T'es plus que ça. »

« Mais je ne suis pas une femme. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui t'accueillera chez toi le soir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pourra te donner des enfants. On est amis, peut-être un peu plus selon le point de vue, mais pas une épouse. Si tu deviens Hokage, il va bien falloir que tu engendres une descendance. »

Les mots de Sasuke se voulurent fermes et convaincants, mais tout ce que ses oreilles entendirent furent des suppliques.

Il s'en était rendu compte quelques jours auparavant. Il avait été trop loin. Il comptait décidément trop à aux yeux de Naruto ces derniers temps. Il en pouvait pas le laisser s'attacher encore plus à lui alors qu'il partirait une fois la guerre terminée. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Que lui-même souffre, il s'en moquait. Mais il s'interdisait de faire subir ça à Naruto.

S'il ne pouvait pas couper leur lien, il devait au moins le réduire... Remettre tout ça en ordre. Que ce ''plus que meilleur ami'' disparaisse. Si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé, la séparation aurait été dure, mais à présent... Il devait mettre un terme à ça.

Les gestes de Naruto dans ses cheveux s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il cligna des yeux, et resta muet aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Je... Je sais ça, mais... Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Aujourd'hui oui, mais plus tard ? »

Les lèvres du blond tremblèrent :

« Toi, tu veux ça... ? »

Sasuke se redressa, les yeux écarquillés :

« Non, non. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Simplement, j'y ai réfléchi... »

« Arrête de réfléchir à ça. » trancha Naruto.

Il se sentit transpercé par les yeux bleus et perdit la parole pour quelques secondes.

« Si... Si jamais ça doit arriver un jour, ça arrivera. Mais aujourd'hui, non. Non, je n'en veux pas. T'es là, et je suis heureux. J'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

D'un geste brusque, le jinchuuriki l'attrapa par l'épaule et vint le serrer contre lui, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« C'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les mots de Naruto résonnaient dans son crâne, et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de baisser les bras, et de serrer contre lui son meilleur ami, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Ses poings se serrèrent vivement, tandis qu'il approfondissait son étreinte.

Il avait tellement envie de rester... La pensée de son départ lui déchirait le cœur. Non, jamais il ne pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. C'était simplement Naruto. Personne, non personne ne remplacerait ce blond-là.

Un instant, il espéra qu'un miracle se produise. Que les choses changent, que l'avenir change. Que tout change.

Depuis des mois, il savait. Il savait ce que le Conseil tramait. Il savait la raison pour laquelle il était de retour à Konoha. Et il savait qu'à la fin, il mourrait forcément. Que ce soit face à Tobi... Ou bien une fois la guerre terminée.

Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait tuer ces vieux séniles qu'il haïssait. Il ne pouvait révéler à Tsunade la vérité. Son seul moyen était de fuir, une fois les choses finies.

Il préférait que Naruto le sache absent plutôt que mort. C'était ainsi. Alors il réessaierait les jours suivants, jusqu'à que cette tête de mule accepte de le laisser prendre de la distance jusqu'à disparaître. Il ferait tout pour.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Konoha.<p>

Ils sentirent bien que dans leur Pays, l'hiver était présent, par rapport à Suna et ses températures sans cesse caniculaires. D'ailleurs, les rues se faisaient bien plus vides, et les rares têtes qui passaient étaient emmitouflées dans d'épais manteaux.

Il passèrent rapidement les portes du village et se rendirent à la tour de l'Hokage faire leur rapport. En chemin, ils saluèrent quelques commerçants qui persistaient à rester dehors malgré les températures hivernales, puis finirent par monter les marches jusqu'au bureau chauffé de l'Hokage.

Leur rapport fut rapide, étant donné le peu de choses déroulées lors de la mission et la remise sans encombre du rouleau. Une fois la réunion terminée, Tsunade les congédia, sauf Sasuke à qui elle demanda de rester encore quelques minutes. Naruto fut donc contraint à sortir lui aussi, et murmura à Sasuke qu'il l'attendait à quelques pas de la porte.

Durant ces trois mois, ces réunions secrètes entre Sasuke et l'Hokage avaient continué, au moins une fois par semaine si ce n'est plus. Au grand dam de Naruto, qui n'était toujours pas parvenu à apprendre ce qu'ils se disaient lors de ces fameuses entrevues.

La porte se referma, et les deux s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Alors, tu as avancé ? » demanda simplement Tsunade qui savait pertinemment que Sasuke comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Sasuke soupira et murmura :

« J'avance, mais peu. Déjà, j'ai la certitude que ce sont bien les membres du conseil. J'ai eu l'occasion de vérifier leurs empreintes. »

« Je ne préfère même pas savoir comment tu as fait. »

Sasuke sourit, puis poursuivit :

« En tout cas, je ne suis toujours pas certain que c'est un genjutsu. L'autre possibilité, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont passé un marché visant à m'éliminer et à vendre Naruto à l'Akatsuki, est toujours en cours de recherche. »

Tsunade soupira et recula dans son fauteuil, passant une main fatiguée sur son front :

« J'ai moi aussi cherché, mais rien de nouveau. Seulement, je suis certaine d'un chose à présent, c'est qu'ils ont une raison derrière la tête. Ils ne t'ont pas fait revenir par charité, ils veulent quelque chose. »

« Ma mort ? »

« Probablement. Je te rappelle aussi que tu es le dernier Uchiha. Ils voudraient sûrement assurer leurs arrières par rapport à l'affaire d'Itachi. »

A l'entente du nom, Sasuke s'assombrit et baissa la tête.

« J'ai du mal à y croire. Je leur en veux encore, c'est certain, mais il aurait été plus judicieux de me tuer à l'extérieur quand j'étais déserteur. Attendre que je sois au village et que j'obtienne la confiance de tout le monde, et surtout que je puisse durant ce temps tout révéler... Non, ça ne me semble pas probable. »

Tsunade croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête et tourna ses yeux vers le plafond, réfléchissant ardemment.

« Il faut continuer de chercher. Nous trouverons un jour. »

« S'ils n'ont pas obtenu ce qu'ils veulent d'ici là. »

« J'ai déjà pris quelques précautions, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, si jamais ils cherchent à tuer Naruto pendant la guerre, tu sera là pour le protéger, n'est-ce pas? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'ils obligent Naruto à participer nous fixe presque sur ce qu'ils cherchent à faire. »

« Sasuke, reste objectif, s'il te plaît. » le sermonna la plantureuse blonde « Je sais que ce n'est pas leur genre, mais ils pourraient simplement s'assurer de la victoire de Konoha en mettant un de nos meilleurs éléments en première ligne. »

« Ce premier élément est le but de cette guerre. »

« Et tu le protégeras. » répéta-t-elle. « Ainsi que tous ceux au courant, ils agiront dans l'ombre pour surveiller vos arrières. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. »

« Ce n'est pas certain... »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête :

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être si négatif. »

« On parle de mon meilleur ami. » siffla-t-il rageusement.

« Dans le pire des cas, ton _meilleur ami_ en a déjà vu d'autres. Même s'il se retrouvait sans aucun moyen de défense, il saurait se débrouiller. Il a terrassé Pain à lui tout seul. »

Sasuke détourna furieusement les yeux :

« Tobi n'a rien à voir avec Pain. »

« Il n'y a que toi qui peut en juger, peu de gens l'ont combattu. »

Sasuke finit par soupirer, puis recula d'un pas :

« Je crois qu'on en a terminé pour aujourd'hui. Excusez-moi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de la pièce et rejoint Naruto à quelques mètres, adossé à un mur. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'Anbu qui haussa un sourcil derrière son masque.

« Ça va ? »

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques instants. Il savait que Naruto lisait les mensonges sur son visage.

« Oui. »

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait décidément rien lui dire.

« On va s'entraîner ? » poursuivit-il comme si de rien était.

« Ouais. »

* * *

><p>Dans le terrain d'entraînement, les coups pleuvaient. Naruto et Sasuke tourbillonnaient furieusement l'un autour de l'autre, Sasuke cherchant cette petite faille dans les esquives de l'autre.<p>

Sasuke tenait son poing fermé et gardait la bague à son doigt sous ses yeux, prêt à l'utiliser n'importe quand. Madara se matérialisait quand il essayait de toucher quelqu'un, ou même de l'attraper. Son jutsu de contorsion temporelle était une vraie épine dans le pied.

D'un côté, il devait sans cesse rester à courte distance de lui pour parvenir à arriver à le toucher au bout de quatre secondes. De l'autre, s'il se tenait trop près, il se ferait aspirer par son jutsu et s'en serait finit de lui.

Il avait choisi de rester à au moins trois pas. Son objectif était simplement de parvenir à toucher Naruto, qui avait enclenché et son mode sennin, et son mode Kyuubi. Sa vitesse était triplée, et ses mouvements étaient semblables aux éclairs jaunes de feu son père. Mais il était encore loin de sa technique de Mouvement Instantané, la seule vitesse capable de rivaliser avec celle de Tobi.

Sasuke s'épuisait au fur et à mesure de l'entraînement. Utiliser le San demandait une grande concentration et surtout une taxe en chakra énorme.

Seulement, ces quelques secondes étaient sa seule chance de vaincre le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Pendant qu'il tentait de toucher, encore et encore, Naruto, il réfléchissait ardemment.

Que faire pour l'obliger à essayer de le frapper ? Déjà, la situation serait différente. Tobi resterait probablement intouchable pendant que Sasuke attaquerait. Durant ce temps-là, il resterait immobile à plusieurs mètres. Il avait déjà envisagé les plusieurs scénarios possibles.

Soit Tobi restait à distance, et l'unique seconde durant laquelle il devrait redevenir matériel servirait à Sasuke de départ du combat. Cet instant serait repéré par le Sharingan de Sasuke. Seulement, le temps de réaction d'un être humain étant d'exactement une seconde, il aurait enclenché le San que Tobi serait déjà redevenu immatériel.

L'autre possibilité était que Tobi se matérialise devant lui et tente de l'attraper grâce à l'effet de surprise. Dans ce cas, il pourrait effectivement essayer de lui asséner un Chidori durant les trois secondes à sa disposition, mais ce serait au risque de perdre une jambe, ou un bras.

La meilleure stratégie serait que ce soit lui qui fournisse l'effet de surprise. Mais comment faire ? Et comment coordonner celui-ci à l'instant même où Tobi aurait cette seconde durant laquelle il était attaquable ?

Jusqu'à maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire serait de se faire attraper, et répondre ensuite d'un chidori bien placé. Mais s'il perdait un membre dans la foulée, il ne pourrait pas par la suite quitter Konoha. Et ça, ce n'était pas une option possible.

Il devrait essayer. Prendre le risque. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire en attendant de trouver une meilleure stratégie.

Rapidement, son corps encore moulu par le voyage abandonna et ils finirent par décider de rentrer, après tout la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Chez lui, ils se prépara rapidement un plat à réchauffer tandis que Naruto se goinfrait de ses éternels ramens. Le repas se déroula en silence, chacun d'entre eux absorbé par la télévision qui racontait les derniers événements des derniers jours et qu'ils avaient ratés durant leur mission.

Ils se douchèrent prestement, et finirent par se coucher l'un contre l'autre, dans le lit de Sasuke. Naruto s'endormit directement, comme un bébé, alors que Sasuke continuait de réfléchir. Il passait une main dans les mèches blondes et les défaisait doucement, les lissant contre le crâne de son meilleur ami. Il soupira et se mit à grattouiller les cheveux clairs courts à la base de sa nuque, s'amusant de la différence de texture.

Naruto gigota et se colla un peu plus contre lui en marmonnant dans son sommeil. Sasuke sourit et embrassa doucement le haut de sa pommette avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur son oreiller.

« Bonne nuit. » chuchota-t-il avant de sombrer dans les limbes.

* * *

><p>L'aurore au loin éclaira faiblement le village aux pieds des six ninjas. Le masque blanc se colora doucement de rose clair, et la tunique noire de l'homme au milieu de la ligne claqua sous la brise matinale.<p>

A ses côtés, cinq autres personnes habillés comme lui. Un large manteau noir, des nuages rouges cousus dessus. Une jeune femme, une homme imposants aux longs cheveux blancs hirsutes qui tombaient dans son dos, un autre portant un masque devant sa bouche, encore un aux cheveux clairs et avec un étrange collier autour du cou, un être étrange semblant coupé en deux et étant entièrement noir, sauf ses cheveux d'une couleur verte peu amène.

Et au centre, l'homme qui était à l'origine de cette réunion. Portant un masque englobait la totalité de sa tête, à travers lequel on voyait deux yeux différents. Un rouge sang, un blanc à plusieurs pupilles concentriques.

Son regard balaya la ville encore endormie, et un sourire prit place derrière la barrière de céramique. Son bras se leva lentement, et une seule phrase résonna dans le silence :

« Trouvez Kyuubi. »

* * *

><p>Voilà. Donc, c'est sur ce cliff-hanger nullissime que se termine ce chapitre. Après, j'avais ce moment en tête depuis un bail donc pardonnez-moi.<p>

Que dire à propos de ce chapitre ? Rien de bien important... On apprend quelques détails de plus sur l'histoire avec le Conseil, et j'espère que la résolution finale saura vous surprendre. En tout cas, voilà. Je pense que ça devrait être pas mal, et je dis ça en toute objectivité (c'est bien connu).

Bon, en tout cas : prévenus. La suite sera émotions, bastons, comptes à régler, jutsus... Je vais morfler.

Si des gens s'amusent à marquer sur leur calendrier le jour où ma fiction sera terminée, ils auront probablement remarqué que... J'ai supprimé un chapitre (pas taper, pas taper !)

Oui, c'est le cas, et je vais vous calmer immédiatement : c'était pour vous. Et pour moi. J'ai été trop gourmande, et j'ai surestimé les scènes que je prévoyais pour la suite. Il y a même une possibilité que j'en supprime un autre. En même temps, si j'en faisais 4, ils risquait de ne pas dépasser 9 pages. Et c'est nul. Là, je pense que la balance doit pencher dans les 11 pages, si je vois gros... Je verrais bien. Au pire, je rajouterai des trucs, je suis plutôt douée pour faire ça.

Bref, à la semaine prochaine !

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playslist **:

… By myyyyy... _SIIIIIDE_ !

(J'aime. Cette. Chanson !)

Zaz – Je veux

Gorillaz – Feel Good Inc

Guns'n'Roses – Knockin' on Heaven's doors

U2 – Bloody Sunday

XXXXXXXXXX

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

linoa19 : Merci beaucoup pour ta remarque, mais visiblement tu n'as pas une grande expérience en fiction, puisque pour toi les T sont synonymes de relations un peu plus poussées. Ça peut-être le cas, c'est vrai. Seulement, voici (sur ce site) la définition des fictions T : ''Adapté aux adolescents de plus de 13 ans. Susceptible de contenir de la violence, des écarts de langage et quelques suggestions de « choses pour adultes ».'' Les combats de San sont trop violents pour appartenir au rating K, et le lemon est de toute façon interdit. Suggestions, OK, mais jamais passage à l'acte. Voilà, je pense que ça répond à ta remarque. Merci quand même mais lis bien la charte des rating la prochaine fois.

Par contre, je suis désolée mais je me sens obligée de le dire : Je ne prend pas mal ta remarque, après tout il faut accepter tout, mais je reste malgré tout assez irritée du contexte. Quand je vois qu'on m'a posté une review, et que c'est seulement pour me parler du rating (et qu'en plus c'est faux)... Voilà, ça me met les nerfs. Alors oui, il y a un compliment au début et à la fin, mais bon... Tu as plus développé la partie rating que fiction. Ça me donne l'impression que la seule chose digne d'intérêt dans San, et qui t'a fait m'écrire cette review est cette ''erreur'' de rating. Alors voilà, la prochaine fois essaie au moins de ma parler de ma fiction en elle-même et pas du rating... Si tu prends du temps pour m'écrire, fait-le pour quelque chose de plus disons... Utile pour mon écriture ? S'il te plaît ? ^^ (Et bon, aussi, je l'avoue, j'ai horreur qu'on me dise que j'ai tort alors que ce n'est pas le cas... Mais ça, c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens ^^)

Sur ce, merci malgré tout pour ta review, et j'espère que ma fiction continuera de te plaire :)

Chu : Aah... Je me disais aussi :D Sakura est lourde, oui. En même temps, elle a fait exprès. C'était le seul moyen pour que Sasuke craque. Et pour ta deuxième question : réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D

XXXXXXXXXX

(1) Seijin no Hi.. Quesskéssé? C'est un jour férié au Japon, qui est aussi le jour de la majorité. La majorité Japonaise est de vingt ans, mais ils sont considérés majeurs uniquement après cette fête, qui se déroule le second lundi de Janvier. Si vous voulez plus d'infos, Wikipédia est votre ami ^^


	25. Chapter 24: Réflexe

Salut tout le monde! ... Maismaismais... J'ai oublié un truc ! (tiens, c'est étonnant...)

J'AI DEPASSE LES 20 000 HITS ! MERCI A TOUS ! ^0^

Je suis vraiment super heureuse, sérieusement. J'en suis déjà là... Ça me fait chaud au cœur, encore une fois je n'ai pas de cadeau à vous offrir en retour, j'en suis désolée... Mais promis, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose dans les prochains jours.

D'ailleurs, je me rends compte d'un truc incroyable... Mon épilogue sera posté le 18 mars. Le 19, mon brevet blanc commence... TOT Meeeeerde... Ça me déprime.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'épilogue ne sera pas repoussé à cause du brevet, ah non ! De toute façon, vu que c'est un épilogue il ne sera pas long du tout, alors j'aurais le temps de réviser (ahah, cte bonne blague. Je révise jamais XD)

BREF ! Je pense que mon brevet, vous vous en foutez, ce qui vous intéresse est ma fiction :

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour le manga Naruto

HAVE A GOOD READ !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24<span> : Réflexe

* * *

><p>A Konoha, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Ses doux rayons illuminèrent les toits rougeoyants. L'horizon virait doucement au rose-bleu, alors que le haut du ciel passait du noir d'encre au gris maussade caractéristiques des journées d'hiver.<p>

Il y planait une odeur de pain récemment cuit, de mousse humide et de sapins. Le vent hivernal sifflait entre les maisonnées qui s'éveillaient doucement, avant que leurs habitants ne partent au travail. Certaines personnes étaient déjà debout, montant la garde autour du village, ou flânant simplement dans les rues vides à l'aurore.

Mais tout d'un coup, alors qu'aucun trouble ne s'était fait sentir dans la forêt, sans qu'aucun son ne les ait averti de ce qui suivrait... Tous les Anbu qui montaient la garde s'écroulèrent. Un Sharingan fut la dernière image qu'ils virent.

Nous étions en décembre, il était près de six heures du matin. Et aujourd'hui serait la plus longue journée que Konoha connaîtrait.

* * *

><p>Plongés dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, Naruto ronflait allègrement aux côtés de Sasuke, lui aussi endormi. Bien au chaud au creux des draps, ils étaient calmes, paisibles, sereins.<p>

Seule la fenêtre recouverte par de lourds rideaux laissait passer un rai de lumière, qui venait chatouiller le dos de Naruto. Sa tête était au bord du matelas, son bras droit frôlant le sol, et l'autre roulé autour de la taille de son ami.

Soudain, une immense explosion vint troubler cette douce quiétude et fit sursauter Naruto qui en tomba du lit en un petit couinement. Sasuke fut accompagné dans sa chute, mais heureusement ralenti par le corps sous lui. Néanmoins, un juron lui échappa quand il cogna durement son crâne sur le plancher.

Ils se redressèrent rapidement, les sens à l'affût comme les bons ninjas qu'ils étaient, et ouvrirent largement les rideaux pour illuminer la pièce du soleil levant à l'est... ainsi que d'immenses flammes qui léchaient la muraille de bois qui entourait le village.

Ils localisèrent rapidement l'origine du feu, qui était les portes du village. Sous leurs yeux effarés, le feu continua de monter, avant qu'une nouvelle explosion ne retentisse et ne les fasse tout bonnement chuter en un énorme bruit.

Ils assistèrent au spectacles avec de grands yeux écarquillés, et le souffle court. Soudain, Sasuke repéra un changement dans l'air et dans le chakra environnant. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

Naruto s'habillait en coup de vent, cherchant à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, quand Sasuke l'attrapa brusquement à l'épaule.

« Attends, Naruto ! »

Le blond lui adressa un regard parfaitement ahuri, et avant qu'il ne lui hurle dessus, Sasuke expliqua à l'aide d'un seul nom, qui signifiait tellement :

« Tobi. » chuchota-t-il en fixant les portes en flammes.

Enfin, il se montrait.

* * *

><p>« Ino, » soupira une voix lasse et particulièrement fatiguée « je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive à cette heure ? »<p>

La blonde se redressa brusquement et haussa le menton :

« Je vais à la recherche de Tsu. »

« Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans... ? » grogna Shikamaru avant de se faire tirer à nouveau d'un coup de poignet particulièrement brusque.

« Tu vas m'aider à découvrir son identité ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, tandis que le Nara roulait des yeux.

Seulement, une brusque secousse se répandit sous leurs pieds, ils entendirent une énorme détonation qui accompagna le tremblement. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, et virent au loin les deux immenses portes rouges du village s'enflammer.

Immédiatement, ils firent demi-tour et se mirent à courir en direction de l'entrée de Konoha où un incendie commençait à se propager. Durant leur course, une nouvelle explosion retentit, les obligeant à se boucher les oreilles pour protéger leurs tympans fragiles.

Autour d'eux, des hurlements commencèrent à retentir, et ils observèrent les fenêtres s'ouvrir. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, puis se ruèrent vers l'origine de l'incendie.

Un très mauvais pressentiment les prirent aux tripes, à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Tsunade travaillait ardemment, à cette heure-là. En effet, elle était penchée sur un grave problème de transport de nourriture déshydratée entre Kumo et Konoha, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas la feuille posée sur le bureau. Enfin, tout ceci aurait été plausible si seulement ses paupières n'avaient pas été fermées... Et qu'un doux ronflement n'accompagnait pas sa respiration.<p>

Soudainement, un chakra fit son apparition, et entoura le village. Sa force était telle, et la détonation qui l'accompagna aussi, que son coude glissa et que la dure loi de la gravité fit retomber sa mâchoire sur le bois décidément trop dur.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre du mal engendré par la chute, immédiatement une autre explosion résonna dans le village. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle se concentrait, rien que deux secondes, pour reconnaître ce chakra... Le déjà-vu forma une boule dans ses gorge, et elle se leva brusquement tandis que des dizaines d'Anbu débarquaient dans son bureau.

Elle essaya de les renvoyer immédiatement avec pour ordre de commencer à évacuer le village, mais l'un d'entre eux l'informa qu'ils étaient encerclés de toute part, et que tous les gardes avaient été abattus dans la foulée.

Une demi-douzaine de jurons plus tard, elle ordonna au groupe A d'aller appeler tous les ninjas de niveau Chuunin ou plus, et qu'ils se rendent à l'entrée de Konoha. Elle chargea le groupe B d'évacuer les villageois dans les abris cachés dans le Mont Hokage – fabriqués suite à l'attaque de Pain sur Konoha – , le groupe C de retourner aux murailles qui entouraient le village afin de créer un kekkai de la taille du village et le groupe D devait la suivre.

En seulement quelques secondes, les ordres furent pris au pied de la lettre, et les shinobis s'élancèrent en dehors du bureau. Tsunade attrapa sa veste verte, puis sortit de son bureau, les sourcils froncés sous la colère qui la traversait.

* * *

><p>Sous son masque, Tobi observa les allées et venues du village qu'il venait de réveiller. Les cris, les pleurs, la tension qui planait : il sentait tout. Il observa l'immense porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, ainsi que les flammes qui léchaient le bois, puis un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.<p>

Il fit un petit signe, et d'autres parchemins explosifs placés sur les gonds de l'enceinte explosèrent.

Lentement, les portes chutèrent, avant de s'étaler en un énorme fracas côté village.

D'immenses nuages de poussière s'élevèrent, et la place centrale de Konoha se dessina petit à petit sous ses yeux. De nouveaux hurlements s'élevèrent, et cette fois ce furent des sons de courses qui secouèrent les maisonnées. Ils fuyaient les explosions, la guerre qui frappait à leur porte... Leur mort prochaine.

Doucement, le chef de l'Akatsuki leva son bras droit. Il s'apprêtait à ordonner à ses collaborateurs de s'introduire dans le village, quand une immense barrière translucide s'éleva sous ses yeux. Une ride de contrariété se forma sur son front, mais il abaissa lentement sa main, avant de faire signe à ses compagnons de reculer dans la forêt.

« Nous avons un petit contretemps. » susurra-t-il « J'avais prévu la possibilité qu'ils aillent assez vite pour former une barrière de protection. » ses yeux roulèrent de gauche à droite, et il se retrouva seul, au milieu de la place de Konoha, la porte au sol juste sous ses yeux.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Je dois même dire que je suis ravi que ça se passe de cette manière. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre quelques secondes de plus, il vit une dizaine d'Anbu apparaître tout autour de lui. Mais, malheureusement pour eux, il avait un avantage.

Grâce à ses collaborateurs cachés dans la forêt derrière lui, et à leur yeux, l'effet de surprise normalement souhaité tomba à l'eau. Face au Rinnegan, rien ne servait d'attaquer par derrière.

Les shinobis lui foncèrent dessus, décidés à l'attraper tant qu'il restait immobile. Seulement, leurs mains ne firent que passer à travers l'homme qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et en une seconde ils furent tués d'un coup de kunai dans la carotide.

Le sang gicla autour de lui, et il remit rapidement l'arme dans sa pochette, avant de se remettre à attendre patiemment la venue de ses véritables adversaires. Il n'en avait que faire de ces Anbu. Celui qu'il attendait, c'était Sasuke Uchiha, qui se trouvait à Konoha depuis quatre mois, ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki, le célèbre réceptacle de Kyuubi.

Et son souhait s'exauça.

Des dizaines de ninjas apparurent à une centaine de mètres, au milieu des flammes, mais seul un regard obtint son attention. Un regard sanglant, symbole de la vengeance et de la force fraternelle. Cet œil qui avait causé tant de tragédies, mais contribué à tellement de shinobis de légende.

Le Sharingan.

Une immense gerbe d'eau jaillit des mains d'un ninja qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là, et vint éteindre les flammes avant qu'elles ne se dispersent dans le village. Après avoir vaguement observé le masque de renard, la mémoire lui revint, ainsi que le nom de cet Anbu.

Il se souvenait vaguement avoir cru, durant quelques temps, que cette personne était Sasuke, mais au final Deidara avait apporté la preuve que non. Rien d'autre ne lui revenait par rapport à cet homme. Il haussa un sourcil et se demanda un instant pourquoi il était le seul Anbu présent, mais après avoir remarqué sa proximité avec le dernier Uchiha, il comprit.

Il comprit que c'était lui qui surveillait Sasuke, et surtout que Naruto n'était visiblement pas présent. L'information le surprit, mais ne le découragea pas, au contraire. Il savait que le jinchuuriki était présent dans le village – Zetsu surveillait Konoha depuis des semaines et savait qu'il n'en était pas sorti – mais il le ferait sortir de sa cachette. De gré ou de force.

Une seconde s'écoula, et ce fut l'Hokage qui apparut face à lui, entourée d'un vingtaine d'Anbu. Son sourire s'étira quand il se dit qu'enfin tout le monde était présent.

« Tobi... » siffla Tsunade, tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans les volutes de vapeur créés par la rencontre Katon-Suiton. « Tu as donc décidé de t'attaquer en premier à Konoha. J'aurai cru que tu étais assez loyal pour nous affronter lors d'une guerre, encore une fois, mais tu préfères avoir l'effet de surprise ? »

Il plissa les yeux, et leva les mains en un geste machinal :

« Si vous souhaitiez éviter cela, il fallait me débusquer avant. Oh, vos escouades de recherche m'ont beaucoup amusé, et encore plus les tentative d'utiliser Sasuke comme appât. » ses yeux roulèrent jusqu'à l'Uchiha qui l'observait au loin, ses tomoe tournant furieusement dans ses pupilles.

« Tu savais qu'il était ici, mais tu n'es pas venu... ? » murmura la blonde, déconcertée.

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je le sais depuis bien longtemps, ne vous en inquiétez pas. »

Les poings de la Godaime se serrèrent brusquement, et il sentit l'assemblée entière le fusiller du regard. Un bref rire lui échappa :

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Rester derrière votre Kekkai ? C'est une défense bien vaine, malheureusement. Je ne suis pas venu ici sans préparation. Et puis, ce genre de piège ne fonctionne pas avec moi. »

« Alors pourquoi restes-tu ici ? »

Il sourit largement sous son masque, et répondit d'une voix mielleuse :

« Je préfère toujours la diplomatie à la force. »

Le ton qui l'employa fit frémir la blonde qui s'avança encore d'un pas. Elle gronda :

« Nous ne te donnerons pas Naruto. Que ce soit par la _diplomatie _ou la _force_. »

Cette fois-ci, le rire glacial du chef de l'Akatsuki résonna.

« Je m'y attendais... La Volonté du Feu, c'est ça... ? Konoha ne change pas, malgré les années. C'est regrettable. »

Les pupilles noisettes de la Sennin le fusillèrent.

« Cependant, votre Volonté ne sera rien face à nous ! »

D'un rapide signe du poignet, il fit signe à ses collaborateurs d'apparaître enfin, eux aussi. Il était temps qu'il montre la si belle armée qu'il avait réunie durant toutes ces années... Ceux-ci se postèrent lentement à ses côtés, formant une grande ligne qui prenait tout l'horizon.

Soudain, des exclamation retentirent, et Tobi sut que les ninjas avaient repéré l'homme qui se trouvait en bout de ligne. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux et porta lentement une main à sa bouche quand elle le vit à son tour.

Jiraiya. Avec ses longs cheveux blancs, ses épaules larges, sa carrure imposante. Mais malheureusement, aussi emmitouflé dans une cape de l'Akatsuki, ainsi que le Rinnegan dans les yeux.

Naruto se raidit lentement, comme si un seau d'eau glacé l'avait douché. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et ses mains se mirent à trembler, ainsi que ses jambes, sa colonne vertébrale.

_« Dans ce monde, il est impossible pour un idiot de survivre. »_

Il déglutit douloureusement tandis que la cadence de son cœur s'accélérait.

_« Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle technique. Une technique inventée par le Yondaime lui-même ! »_

Ses yeux bleus devinrent humides, et ses lèvres tremblèrent, tandis qu'un nom ne cessait de résonner dans son crâne.

_Ero-sennin..._

Une main l'attrapa à son poignet avant qu'il ne s'élance sur le chef de l'Akatsuki, prêt à le défigurer de coups de poings jusqu'à la mort. Il se retourna brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, et vit Sasuke le fixer avec attention, comme s'il souhaitait lui faire passer un message par télépathie.

Ne fais pas ça.

Et il comprit. Tsumujikaze ne pouvait pas. Tsumujikaze n'avait pas été l'élève de Jiraiya. Tsumujikaze devait demeurer silencieux... Et calme.

Ses poings se serrèrent, tandis qu'une grimace déforma son visage et qu'il susurra.

« Sensei... »

Tobi sourit, satisfait de la réaction obtenue. Tsunade était restée muette sous le choc, et pleurait silencieusement sous les yeux de ses ninjas. Derrière elle, ceux-ci baissaient les yeux par respect, d'autres restaient fixés sur Hidan qui souriait effrontément, ou encore ses autres acolytes.

« Je vous laisse une demi-heure. » annonça-t-il brusquement. « Vous avez trente minutes pour m'amener Naruto Uzumaki. Si vous refusez... » ses yeux se plissèrent « Nous attaquerons. Nous détruirons Konoha jusqu'à que nous le trouvions définitivement. Et pensez bien que les dégâts seront bien plus colossaux que ceux qu'a créé Pain. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparut ainsi que tous ses confrères sous les yeux écarquillés des ninjas.

* * *

><p>« Nous devrons les séparer. » annonça l'Hokage à la foule de ninjas sous ses yeux.<p>

Immédiatement, et afin de bien se faire entendre de tout le monde, elle avait décidé de réunir ses shinobis sur le toit de la Tour de l'Hokage, afin de leur donner un ordre à chacun, tandis que le reste des villageois allait se cacher dans les abris troglodytes.

« Chacun d'eux porte le Rinnegan, qui sont connectés, vous le savez. Grâce à notre supériorité numérique, nous serons capables de les séparer et de nous battre contre eux par groupes. »

Elle se tourna rapidement et fit signe à deux Anbu de dérouler un immense parchemin vierge.

« Tout d'abord, notre chef stratégique sera Shikamaru. Il décidera de la marche à suivre dans chacune des équipes qui s'occupera d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. Vous respecterez ses décisions, et je n'accepterai aucunes représailles, c'est bien compris ? Nous sommes en guerre, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. »

La foule de ninjas opina, puis Shikamaru s'avança jusqu'au rouleau. Il attrapa un feutre que lui tendit un Anbu et dessina cinq colonnes sur le papier. Dans chacune des colonne, il inscrivit : Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Femme non-identifiée, et enfin Jiraiya, son geste eut un petit accroc quand il finit d'écrire le nom du grand Sannin.

Il se tourna d'une épaule, la main toujours levée en direction de son tableau, et annonça :

« Nous allons nous répartir en équipe équilibrées contre ces différents déserteurs. »

Sa main se dirigea d'abord sur la colonne ''Hidan'', dans laquelle il inscrivit son nom ainsi que ceux d'Ino et Chouji. Personne n'épilogua ce fait, et il poursuivit sa liste de ninjas. Dans la colonne ''Kakuzu'', il s'apprêtait à inscrire le nom de Kakashi, quand celui-ci l'interpella :

« Je suis désolé, Shikamaru, mais je pense que je serais plus utile face à la femme non-identifiée. »

Le brun regarda le jounin, interdit :

« Comment ça ? Vous savez qui est cette femme ? »

Le fils de Croc-Blanc soupira, mais hocha la tête :

« Elle était ma coéquipière, au sein de l'équipe de Genin que possédait le Yondaime. Je connais ses capacités, ainsi que ses limites. »

« Oui, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter que votre affection n'entre en jeu dans le combat... » marmonna le Nara.

Finalement, il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis soupira et inscrit le nom de l'ancien Anbu dans la colonne ''Femme non-identifiée''. Il adressa une petite oeillade à Kakashi, qui répondit immédiatement :

« Elle s'appelait Rin. »

''Femme non-identifiée'' fut barrée d'un grand trait, et en dessous fut marqué le nom prononcé.

Ensuite, Sakura et Sai furent inscrits dans la colonne ''Kakuzu'', étant donné qu'ils avaient combattu contre ce dernier. Par manque d'effectif, et après avoir comparé aux autres équipes qu'il projetait de créer, il inscrit aussi les noms des membres de l'ancienne équipe Gai. Gai, quand à lui, fut ajouté aux côtés de Kakashi comme soutien psychologique, et parce qu'il connaissait aussi la jeune femme.

Après de longues interrogations, Shikamaru finit aussi par annoter les noms de l'équipe huit en dessous du nom de Zetsu. Après tout, ils avaient tué la première moitié de ce personnage, peut-être seraient-ils capable de venir à bout de l'autre partie.

Quand les quatre premières colonnes furent remplies de ninjas, chacun ayant été soigneusement triés selon leurs capacités et leurs affinités par le cerveau du génie, le regard de tout le monde se posa sur la dernière colonne, désespérément vide.

Il ne restait personne à noter, les shinobis s'échangèrent un regard perplexe avant que le feutre du brun ne s'élève à nouveau. Le nom de Tsunade ne provoqua pas la surprise. Seulement, quand tout le monde pensait que celui qui suivrait serait celui de Naruto, ce fut une tout autre personne sur qui le choix se porta.

TSUMUJIKAZE

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, et des murmures confus s'élevèrent:

« Tsumujikaze ? Il a connu Jiraiya-sama ? »

« Pourquoi lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bien passé par la tête de Shikamaru-san ? »

Rapidement, celui-ci déchanta et marmonna avec toute l'amabilité qui le caractérisait :

« Des questions, des _remarques _à faire ? »

Lentement, au milieu de l'assemblée, une main se leva. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'Hinata qui se fiait sans s'inquiéter aux décisions prises par le Nara, qui prit la parole :

« Mais... Et pour Tobi ? »

Shikamaru soupira, et posa ses yeux sur l'Uchiha qui était resté dans un coin, flanqué de Tsumujikaze :

« Je pense que si quelqu'un venait à se trouver là lors de son combat contre Sasuke, il ne survivrait pas longtemps. »

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui adressa un micro-sourire :

« D'ailleurs, » reprit Shikamaru « pour éviter de détruire le village à coup d'Amaterasu, il faudra envoyer Tobi le plus loin possible. »

« Ce sera fait sans problème. » répondit-il simplement, le regard toujours porté à l'horizon, et sur les rues qui se vidaient lentement sous leurs pieds.

Les mains dans les poches, le manieur des ombres acquiesça :

« Autre chose ? »

Il observa attentivement l'assemblée, ainsi que les regards qui se croisaient timidement. Il sentait qu'ils avaient tous une question aux lèvres, mais n'osaient pas la prononcer. Finalement, un courageux se lança :

« Où est Naruto ? »

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il laissa la parole à Tsunade :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il n'est pas loin, mais sera prêt à intervenir en cas de problème majeur. »

« Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il devrait déjà être présent ? » s'écria une autre personne. « La dernière fois, contre Pain, si nous avions eu la chance de l'avoir déjà sur place, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher la destruction du village ! »

Furibonde, Tsunade serra les poings :

« Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être attrapé par Pain. » répondit-elle dans un sifflement de mauvaise augure. « Et ne perdez pas de vue le plus important : un village détruit est un désastre, seulement, il peut se reconstruire. Un jinchuuriki, lui, n'est pas remplaçable. La vie de Naruto importe plus que nos habitations, qu'elles nous soient chères ou pas. »

Un immense silence s'installa sur le toit de la tour. En contre-bas, les rues étaient à présent désertes. Plus un son ne berçait le village qui s'illuminait au fur et à mesure de la montée du soleil dans le ciel.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a plus de questions. » reprit Shikamaru, avant de retourner dans son rang.

Tsunade hocha la tête, puis fit signe aux Anbu de refermer l'énorme parchemin.

« Maintenant, je vais m'adresser aux troupes d'Anbu. Je laisse les capitaines faire leur devoir. Dès que la porte sera débarrassée de l'Akatsuki, profitez de la brèche pour vous rendre chez le Daimyo, dans le village le plus proche pour les évacuer eux aussi. Que vos membres les plus rapides se rendent dans les pays voisins, et envoient un courrier urgent à ceux-ci. Il faut les mettre au courant de la situation, et espérer leur aide si les batailles durent longtemps. C'est peu probable, étant donné leur nombre et le notre, mais nous devons prendre le plus de précautions possibles.

« Obéissez-bien à votre capitaine, je vous laisse vous charger de la suite des événements. Oh, et aussi, allez voir le groupe qui maintient le Kekkai, et dites-leur d'aller former une autre barrière, mais autour des abris. Sur ce... Dispersion ! »

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, les ninjas des forces spéciales disparurent dans le sol du toit, tandis que d'autres couraient sur les toits environnants. Tsunade se tourna en direction de Shizune :

« Encore combien de temps ? »

Celle-ci regarda rapidement sa montre :

« Moins de dix-minutes, Tsunade-sama. »

L'Hokage hocha la tête, puis se tourna à nouveau vers ses ninjas :

« Répartissez-vous en groupes formés par Shikamaru, définissez votre chef et préparez votre stratégie. Allez récupérer vos armes et tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans l'entrepôt que nous avons préparé en cas d'attaque surprise. En cas de réelle nécessité, je vous autorise à vous rendre rapidement chez vous récupérer ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle ordonna une nouvelle fois la dispersion de ses hommes. Sur le toit, seuls restèrent Tsunade, Tsumujikaze et Sasuke. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la blonde se jeta sur l'Anbu pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Baa-chan... »

« S'il te plaît Naruto... » articula-t-elle. « Je suis Hokage, je dois garder la face devant tout le monde, mais laisse-moi simplement deux minutes... »

Douloureusement, il déglutit, puis serra la femme dans ses bras, sa joue posée sur ses cheveux. Il releva son masque, en profitant pour essuyer ses joues qui étaient encore humides, puis son regard croisa celui de Sasuke.

« Sasuke, je... »

« Tu dois le faire. » le coupa brusquement l'Uchiha, refusant que son ami finisse sa phrase.

« Mais je devais t'aider à battre Tobi ! » siffla Naruto, ne voulant pas crier dans les oreilles de l'Hokage toujours serrée contre lui « Sans moi, tu risques de... »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent :

« Je ne mourrais pas, imbécile. »

« On a pas encore réussi à trouver une stratégie valable à deux ! Tout seul, c'est tellement risqué... »

« De toute façon, il n'est plus possible de reculer. » conclut Sasuke, sous les yeux suppliants de son meilleur ami.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent longuement, puis le brun finit par soupirer :

« Si jamais Tobi n'est pas encore mort... Tu pourras venir m'aider une fois que tu en auras fini, de toute façon. Non ? »

Le jinchuuriki baissa la tête, puis acquiesça. Dans ses bras, Tsunade se dégagea doucement, se sentant un peu intruse dans la conversation. Elle détourna donc pudiquement le regard quand Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke pour le serrer dans ses bras, comme elle venait de le faire.

Au loin, tandis qu'elle adressait un dernier regard à l'Anbu, Ino vit Tsumujikaze et Sasuke en pleine étreinte.

* * *

><p>Sous ses deux doujutsu, Tobi observa l'aiguille des secondes poursuivre lentement sa course. Intérieurement, il fit le compte à rebours.<p>

_**Dix**_

Il lança une petite œillade à ses camarades, leur faisant signe de se préparer à faire leur entrée.

_**Neuf**_

Ses yeux se levèrent en direction du soleil qui se levait doucement, leur éclairant le chemin à suivre. Le chemin jusqu'à la paix.

_**Huit**_

Enfin, en ce jour, il allait _enfin_ réussir. Le Kyuubi était la dernière étape. Après cela, le plan de l'œil de la Lune serait achevé. Il forcerait les individus à vivre en paix. Enfin, il débarrasserait le monde de ces ninjas aux intentions si malsaines. Les guerres seraient enfin terminées. Le monde vivrait heureux.

_**Sept**_

Sous son joug, et celui de ses collaborateurs, il instaurerait la loi.

_**Six**_

Seule lui restait cette ultime étape à franchir. Cette dernière barrière.

_**Cinq**_

Sasuke Uchiha

_**Quatre**_-

Soudainement, un éclair fendit le ciel, et vint s'arrêter à la limite de son masque. Il se recula rapidement, remettant en marche son jutsu de distorsion de l'espace-temps. Ses yeux fusillèrent la personne qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres, et derrière elle tous les ninjas qui se jetaient sur ses acolytes.

« Vous êtes en avance... » murmura-t-il en tentant de cacher sa fureur.

Lentement, de tout le dédain qui le caractérisait, Sasuke s'approcha, tandis que le jutsu qui brillait dans sa main disparaissait.

Tobi avait toujours vu le jeune homme ainsi : un pauvre garçon trop sûr de lui, trop arrogant pour son jeune âge, la brebis galeuse de sa famille dans laquelle il était le sempiternel second, le vengeur au regard froid incapable d'avoir une vision objective sur les événements.

A ses yeux, Sasuke n'avait été qu'un pion, une arme qu'il avait utilisée dans l'espoir d'obtenir le Hachibi. Et encore, son erreur avait été immense, le jeune brun n'était même pas parvenu à cela.

Au final, sa force venait seulement de son sang d'Uchiha, de ce que lui avait conféré Orochimaru, et du vol des pouvoirs de son frère. Tout ce que pouvait faire Tobi était d'avoir pitié de cet enfant qui se prenait pour un adulte.

« Pas du tout. » rétorqua hautainement le brun, les tomoe de ses yeux dansant dans ses iris. « Tu nous as donnés une demi-heure pour amener Naruto. Rien ne nous empêchait d'attaquer durant cette durée. »

Sous son masque, Tobi haussa les sourcils avant de s'esclaffer doucement :

« En effet. Tu as raison sur ce point. Cependant, ce sera la seule chose que tu obtiendras aujourd'hui, Sasuke. »

A ces mots, le Mangekyou de Sasuke prit place dans ses iris :

« Nous verrons cela. »

Autour de lui, Tobi vit chacun de ses compagnons, trouvés un par un au bout de quatre années de recherches, être emporté dans un coin de la forêt, que ce soit par fuite ou par la force. Il tiqua en se retrouvant seul face à l'autre Uchiha, mais laissa finalement un sourire étirer ses lèvres :

« Avant la nuit, Naruto sera à moi. Soit-en certain. »

* * *

><p>Dans une brusque apparition au milieu du chemin qui menait à la porte du village, Kakashi ainsi que ses dix autres nouveaux compagnons se jetèrent sur l'ancienne kunoichi de Konoha. Tout d'abord surprise, il lui fallut néanmoins qu'une seconde pour disparaître totalement des yeux des différents chuunin et jounins présents.<p>

Ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait la village. Leur plan d'attaque était seulement de rester dans la forêt, dans un environnement que chacun d'entre eux connaissaient bien.

Kakashi avait été nommé chef de cette équipe, étant donné sa connaissance des pouvoirs de son ancienne coéquipière. Tout d'abord, il leur avait rappelé que chaque ninja avatar portant un Rinnegan possédait une particularité de son ''Pain'' – si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – et que Rin avait hérité de la plus pratique et la plus dangereuse : les déplacements instantanés de Tobi.

Quand la jeune femme disparut sous leurs yeux, ils ne s'en étonnèrent donc pas. Leur plan d'action qui suivait était simple.

Ils s'enfoncèrent le plus possible dans la forêt, jusqu'à atteindre une clairière au milieu de laquelle coulait doucement un ruisseau. Durant leur course, exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu, la jeune femme les suivit. Ils supposaient que le mot d'ordre de Tobi avait été de tuer chaque personne qui se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

A présent, au milieu des hautes herbes de cette grande trouée, elle ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière les grands arbres pour les attaquer. Leur plus grande crainte était son apparition en seulement une seconde d'un coin à l'autre de la clairière, aussi ils se mirent rapidement deux par deux, dos collés.

Cachée derrière un arbre en bord de la trouée, Rin fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Il lui fallait une seconde pour annuler son jutsu et pouvoir attaquer les ninjas. Son déplacement n'engendrait aucun bruit. Son plus grand problème serait ce minuscule intervalle durant lequel elle avait la possibilité d'être blessée.

Elle attrapa donc un kunai, auquel elle accrocha rapidement son fil de fer. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle jaugea ses adversaires, et quand l'un d'entre eux la repéra, elle lança son arme sur le binôme.

La ninja se contenta de contrer le kunai d'un autre, mais ne s'aperçut du piège qu'au dernier instant. Ainsi, sans qu'il puisse se défendre, le fil métallique s'enroula autour de lui, ainsi qu'autour de son camarade. Il se retrouvèrent ainsi coincés de toute part, et crurent bien voir leur vie se dérouler sous leur yeux quand une nouvelle arme vola en leur direction, cette fois accompagnée d'un sceau explosif.

Le jeune ninja ferma rapidement les yeux, redoutant l'explosion qui suivrait, et pensa une dernière fois à la femme qu'il aimait.

Seulement, rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières, perturbé, et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Kakashi adossé à Gai, son Mangekyou Sharingan enclenché. D'un rapidement coup de kunai, il fut libéré de sa prison métallique, et remercia d'un mouvement de tête le Ninja Copieur.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, tandis que son Sharingan revenait à sa forme normale et qu'une petite fatigue commençait déjà à se répandre en lui. Il avait utilisé Kamui, et malgré les années la fatigue due à son utilisation ne faiblissait pas. Mais grâce à cela, il avait débusqué Rin.

« Écoutez, c'est son piège le plus récurant et fourbe. A chaque kunai envoyé, éloignez-vous immédiatement de l'endroit où il a été lancé pour ne pas vous faire prendre dans son fil. »

Tandis qu'il expliquait ceci à ses hommes, il se mit à former rapidement des sceaux, avant de subitement poser sa paume au sol :

« Invocation, les Crocs Traqueurs ! »

Les chiens-ninjas firent immédiatement leur apparition face à lui.

« Allez dans chacun des binômes et surveillez attentivement l'odeur de cette femme. » ordonna-t-il à ses invocations.

Pakkun hocha fermement la tête à l'instant où il reconnut le symbole de l'Akatsuki, et le groupe se sépara. Le carlin se posta aux côtés de Kakashi et Gai tout en posant sa truffe au sol. Ses petites pupilles inspectèrent rapidement les environs, puis il cria :

« De ce côté, Kakashi ! »

Immédiatement, lui et son partenaire se jetèrent sur la jeune femme qu'ils avaient vu apparaître au pied du ruisseau. Leur vitesse était telle que l'homme masqué parvint même à l'atteindre avec un Raikiri.

Il vit la jeune femme se réfugier encore une fois dans la forêt, seulement dès qu'elle fut à cet endroit, un autre des chiens et binôme fût présent pour l'attaquer.

Gai tira discrètement la manche de son plus grand rival, et lui murmura à l'oreille tandis que Rin continuait de se dématérialiser d'un côté à l'autre de la clairière tout en continuant de se faire attraper à chaque fois.

« Dis, Kakashi. J'ai une doute depuis toute à l'heure, mais Rin... C'était ta coéquipière, c'est ça ? »

Kakashi roula des yeux :

« Tu as toujours autant de mal à te souvenir des visages et des noms, à ce que je vois... »

Rapidement, ils se jetèrent sur Rin qui était apparue à quelques mètres, et la panthère de jade de Konoha lui asséna un brutal coup de pied sur la nuque. Elle tomba au sol, avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

« Elle était aussi résistante ? »

« Je ne crois pas... Ce doit être les nouveaux pouvoirs de Madara qui lui donnent ça. »

Les yeux noirs aux cils trop longs se posèrent sur leur rivaux, légèrement soucieux :

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de la combattre ? Vu son niveau peu élevé, j'imagine que Tobi l'a utilisée dans le seul but de te désarçonner. »

L'Hatake baissa la tête et soupira :

« En effet, c'est peut-être le cas. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais ressenti une telle difficulté à combattre, je l'avoue... »

Gai baissa la tête, continuant malgré tout de continuer d'observer la jeune femme qui se faisait ruer de coups à une dizaines de mètres.

« Seulement, » reprit l'homme aux cheveux gris « Je n'accepte pas qu'il lui ai fait ceci. Je la libérerai, car j'avais promis que je la retrouverai. Et puis, il est trop tard pour reculer à présent. »

Gai hocha la tête, et d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé ils s'élancèrent sur Rin qui écarquilla les yeux tandis que deux kunai parfaitement affûtés fonçaient elle.

« Kakashi... » murmura-t-elle

Le jounin écarquilla les yeux, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. En un instant, il vit au dessus de lui le visage ensanglanté de sa coéquipière, ses traits si familiers, ses yeux vides et froids.

Il fut ramené des années en arrière, porté par cette voix pour laquelle il aurait été capable de tuer rien que pour la réentendre une dernière fois. Il se souvint d'un doux sourire, d'un expression sérieuse quand elle étudiait à l'Académie, de sa mine soucieuse quand lui et Obito se cherchaient des poux. De son rire. De sa joie.

Lentement, avant qu'elle n'abatte le kunai qu'elle tenait en main dans la poitrine de l'ancien Anbu, ses lèvres formèrent un mot.

_Dommage_

* * *

><p>« Alors, dis-moi Sasuke... Qu'as-tu cherché pendant ces dernières années ? Qu'as-tu appris, afin de pouvoir me tuer ? »<p>

Les yeux de l'Uchiha se plissèrent, et il répondit d'une voix monocorde:

« Avant toute chose, j'ai moi aussi des questions à te poser. »

Tobi haussa un sourcil, et s'esclaffa :

« Alors tu aurais le droit de poser les questions, et pas moi ? C'est quelque peu inégal, tu ne penses pas ? »

« On verra bien. Si tu me réponds, je le ferais aussi. »

Le chef de l'Akatsuki haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il finit par hausser les épaules :

« J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle un caprice d'adolescent. Vas-y, Sasuke-kun. Je t'écoute. »

Un regard meurtrier plus tard, l'Uchiha consentit à se lancer :

« Pour quelle raison as-tu enfermé le Conseil de Konoha dans un genjutsu ? »

Les yeux de Tobi s'élargirent:

« Oh, tu l'as découvert ? »

« Effectivement. J'ai eu un doute dès l'instant où Naruto m'a dit que c'étaient eux qui lui avaient demandé que je revienne. Ensuite, beaucoup d'éléments m'ont conduit à cette théorie. Jusqu'à présent, je n'en étais pas certain, mais tu viens de confirmer mes hypothèses. »

L'homme masqué s'esclaffa :

« Très bien joué. »

Sasuke se contenta de hausser un sourcil :

« En effet. C'est moi qui leur ai fait accepter ton retour. C'est aussi moi qui a fait de Naruto le prochain Hokage. »

« Je peux comprendre que tu demandes mon retour, mais qu'est-ce que le rôle d'Hokage a à voir dans cette histoire ? »

Un bref rire secoua les épaules du faux-Madara :

« Ah, tu ne l'as pas deviné ? C'est pourtant simple. Tout d'abord, il me fallait un moyen qu'il accepte de te ramener, évidemment. Et ensuite, grâce à cette promotion, il était forcé de rester au village, et ce même s'il advenait que je me faisais battre. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent :

« Comment ça ? »

« Sasuke, Sasuke... » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein ? »

L'Uchiha serra les poings et se contenta de rester silencieux :

« Je t'ai dit avoir parfaitement préparé cette attaque. Tout ceci est prêt depuis trois ans. »

Les yeux de l'Uchiha s'écarquillèrent.

« Le temps qu'il me fallait pour dénicher mes anciens subordonnés, pour trouver l'Ermite aux crapauds et neutraliser l'Hokage, le temps que tu mettrais à apparaître, le temps que je mettrais avant de trouver un stratagème pour te forcer à revenir à Konoha... J'ai tout prévu, ainsi qu'une façon de protéger mes arrières si jamais il advenait que nous perdions cette bataille. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent, puis il serra les dents :

« Je vois... Tu parles de ce que tu as fait au Conseil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment. Si jamais je venais à ne pas survivre, le dernier ordre qu'ont reçus ces vieux gâteux est de tuer Naruto, tout simplement. Avec lui aux commandes, ce n'est pas très difficile. Après cela, ils mourraient, eux aussi. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore, et une fureur commença à se lire dans les yeux vermeil :

« Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça... ? En sachant ça, je protégerai Naruto, au risque de mourir moi aussi, tu le sais. »

Cette fois-ci, Tobi éclata réellement de rire :

« Tu ne comprends décidément rien. »

Les deux paires d'yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se détachèrent plus.

« J'ai absolument _tout_ prévu. Tout, même de te dévoiler ceci. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour ton ami, soit en certain. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'assombrirent, et il sentit son chakra se remuer dans son corps, comme impatient. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le tuer jusque là.

« Maintenant... » reprit le chef de l'Akatsuki « C'est à mon tour de poser les questions. »

* * *

><p>Lentement, Naruto et Tsunade marchèrent jusqu'à leur ancien maître, leur ancien équipier. Étrangement, ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient dû le faire s'éloigner de Tobi, c'était bel et bien lui qui s'était écarté jusqu'à une grande route marchande, vide de monde, à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'un grand lac.<p>

Un coup de vent souleva la poussière du sol, et fit voleter capes, mèches de cheveux. Tsunade posait des yeux pleins de ressentiment sur les habits que portait l'homme qu'elle avait le plus respecté dans sa vie. Comment Tobi avait-il osé le revêtir de la sorte ?

Au final, tout ce cinéma n'était là qu'un moyen de les attaquer psychologiquement. Les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient à cet instant lui donnait l'impression d'être clouée au sol. Ce visage si familier était une horreur, déformé par ces deux immondes pupilles. Malgré sa volonté de mettre cet être à terre – elle ne parvenait même pas à appeler _ça _un homme – elle savait que le combat serait dur.

L'homme qu'elle avait connu était puissant, doué, ayant une expérience hors du commun. Oui, Jiraiya était un ninja d'exception, mais l'être dans ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas changeait tout. Il ne posséderait jamais toute la force de l'homme vivant. C'était une certitude qu'elle avait.

A sa gauche, l'Hokage vit Naruto s'avancer. Il avait beau être caché derrière son masque, elle sentait parfaitement la fureur qui s'échappait de lui minutes par minute. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'elle sentait le chakra de Kyuubi émaner du jinchuuriki.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le calma immédiatement. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait la tension des muscles de Naruto, ses épaules étaient crispées, comme s'il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le membre de l'Akatsuki. Elle lui envoya un regard noir significatif, et il se força à se relaxer, faisant disparaître le chakra démoniaque de ses canaux.

Le Rinnegan permettait à chaque personne le possédant de voir ce qu'un autre voyait. Si jamais Naruto perdait son masque, utilisait le chakra de Kyuubi, le Rasengan, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Tobi le découvrirait. Et Sasuke ne parviendrait sûrement pas à l'empêcher de venir cueillir le biju.

Finalement, elle aurait dû l'empêcher de venir. Sa présence était sa béquille, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était présent qu'elle tenait encore debout; cependant, il ne pouvait utiliser toute sa force à cet instant. C'était un Anbu d'exception, très doué, mais jamais cela n'égalerait la force de Naruto Uzumaki.

Une illumination frappa soudainement Tsunade. Elle se rapprocha de l'Anbu et chuchota, afin de ne pas se faire entendre du faux Jiraiya qui les jaugeait de loin, immobile :

« Pendant l'attaque de Pain, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être le cas, mais... » le masque de renard se tourna vers elle et elle devina deux sourcils levés cachés derrière la céramique : « As-tu eu l'occasion d'en aveugler un ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, paupières closes. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis s'exclama :

« Oui, j'ai pu le faire. »

Ce Pain, qui était capable de lire dans les pensées. A l'aide d'un Rasen-Shiruken il était parvenu à l'éblouir assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir.

« Mais je ne pourrais pas le refaire maintenant... » rappela-t-il

« Cependant, cela nous prouve que nous pouvons atteindre ses pupilles. Et ceci, c'est déjà suffisant. Une fois aveugle, nous n'aurons plus aucun problème à le... Tuer. »

En l'entendant buter sur le dernier mot, Naruto baissa la tête. Tuer son maître...

Non, ce n'était pas Jiraiya. Ce n'était pas le Ero-Sennin qui observait les femmes par dessus les barrières des sources chaudes. Ce n'était qu'un ennemi.

Lui et Tsunade se dévisagèrent quelque instants, avant de se tourner vers le faux Jiraiya. Naruto inspira longuement, avant de rester parfaitement immobile. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, l'Hokage comprit, et continua de fixer l'homme du regard.

Quelques secondes de plus...

Soudain, Naruto s'élança en direction du membre de l'Akatsuki. Tsunade resta quelques instants stupéfaite de sa vitesse, en ayant entendu parler mais ne l'ayant jamais vue de ses propres yeux. Tel un courant d'air, il avait traversé plus d'une centaine de mètres grâce à son mode Sennin qu'il venait d'enclencher.

Profitant de son effet de surprise, Naruto attaqua directement en attrapant sa lame de chakra qu'il chargea en vent, avant de la jeter sur les yeux de son adversaire. Celui-ci évita cependant facilement, et s'abaissa pour éviter l'arme qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin derrière lui.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, et il hurla :

« Maintenant, Tsunade ! »

D'un coup sec, il tira le fil qu'il avait adroitement accroché à son arme, et le reprit en main, tandis que Tsunade frappa le sol pour ouvrir une grande faille dans laquelle tomba le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, Naruto se jeta sur son adversaire au fond du trou formé et enfonça sa lame dans le premier Rinnegan de son adversaire. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement, mais Naruto se contenta d'ignorer ce cri pour prendre un kunai et l'enfoncer dans l'autre iris.

Ses poings se serrèrent sur les manches qu'il tenait fermement en main, puis il sentit une vague de froid le recouvrir.

C'était trop simple. Beaucoup trop simple.

Il se retourna en un sursaut pour se voir soudainement entouré de part et d'autre de nombreux Jiraiya, en tenue de l'Akatsuki. Un goutte de sueur dégoulina dans sa nuque, tandis qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'il se passait.

Un Genjutsu ? Comment cela serait-il possible, Jiraiya était tout aussi mauvais que lui dans cette discipline. Même si c'était de simples clones, ils auraient disparu suite au coup qu'avait porté Naruto sur l'original.

Enfin, il sentit ce qui clochait.

Le ciel était rouge. Un étrange déjà-vu le prit de court, et il frissonna. Derrière lui, l'homme dont il avait pourtant crevé les yeux se releva sans peine et enleva rapidement les armes encore enfoncées dans son crâne.

Un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna :

_« Alors ? C'est si difficile que ça ? »_

Sous la tension, Naruto déglutit douloureusement. Soudain, il se rappela de son Hokage.

Où était-elle ?

D'un bond, il sortit de l'immense fissure qu'avait formée Tsunade et dans laquelle il avait plongé avec le faux Jiraiya. Et à nouveau, l'incompréhension le prit de court.

Des millions de Jiraiya étaient autour de lui. Et riaient, de ce rire gras qui caractérisait le vieil ermite. Ses mains tremblèrent, et il chercha la blonde du regard, tandis que tout autour de lui s'obscurcissait sous la lumière sanglante qu'émettait le soleil.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Et soudain, il se retrouva seul au milieu d'une plaine. A quelques mètres, il vit s'avancer Sasuke, les mains dans les poches. Puis Sakura. Kakashi. Tsunade. Shikamaru. Ino. Tous ses amis. Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait.

Et enfin, au milieu de la cohue qui se formait lentement, il l'aperçut. L'original. Et il le vit.

Dans ses yeux, le Sharingan.

Tout se forma dans sa tête, tandis que ses yeux descendaient doucement le long du bras du membre de l'Akatsuki.

Comme Pain, les pouvoirs de Madara avaient été partagé entre ses clones. Celui de Jiraiya avait hérité de son Sharingan, et donc de son genjutsu. Comme il n'avait pas une seule fois croisé les pupilles des Uchiha, il en conclut que cette bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire droit, c'était celle de feu Itachi.

Il inspira longuement, en commença à former un sceau de rupture, tout en priant dans sa tête que Tsunade arrive rapidement le sortir de l'illusion s'il échouait.

Il rassembla tout son chakra, et s'apprêtait à le relâcher, quand la première tête tomba.

Ses genoux flanchèrent, et il observa avec horreur la tête de Sasuke rouler jusqu'à lui, suivie de celle de tous les autres.

Il tenta de se persuader que ce n'était en aucun cas réel, mais ses larmes roulèrent malgré tout sur ses joues. Ses doigts se crispèrent et il baissa la tête en refoulant un sanglot de panique au fond de sa gorge.

Soudain, le monde autour de lui disparut. Il sentit sur son épaule la main rassurante de Tsunade, qui disparut rapidement. Il releva faiblement la tête avant de se casser en deux et de relever un coin de son masque pour cracher un goulée de sang.

« Tsu ! » entendit-il crier Tsunade.

Il s'essuya rapidement les lèvres, et rabaissa son masque, tout en observant d'un œil fatigué le champ de bataille.

Le sol entier semblait brisé, comme une plaquette de chocolat, et le ciel s'était assombrit. Au loin, il vit les corps de la Godaime et de leur ennemi s'affronter brutalement, à coup de pieds et de mains. Parfois, la longue chevelure argentée de son ancien maître s'allongeait pour essayer d'attraper Tsunade, mais celle-ci évitait habilement à chaque fois.

Soudain, ses souvenirs lui revinrent, et il se releva rapidement pour courir à en perdre haleine jusqu'à Tsunade :

« Il possède le Sharingan ! »

Les yeux de la princesse des limaces s'écarquillèrent.

« Je viens de me faire avoir par le sien, alors ne regarde surtout pas ses yeux et encore moins sa bague ! »

Les poings de la blonde se serrèrent, et elle parvint enfin à asséner un coup à son adversaire. Profitant qu'il soit au sol, Naruto s'élança sur lui en faisant bien garde à l'endroit où il posait les yeux, et l'enferma dans une prison aqueuse.

En sentant que l'homme était totalement contrôlé et ne pouvait sortir de son jutsu, il s'effondra à genoux, tout en crachant à nouveau du sang. Tsunade arriva à son niveau et lui tint les épaules, inquiète :

« Tsu, reprends-toi... »

« Désolé... Son genjutsu m'a vidé de mes forces... »

La blonde ferma les paupières et se tourna en direction de l'homme enfermé dans la grande bulle d'eau que Naruto maintenait toujours d'une main. Elle chargea la sienne en chakra, et sentit une enclume tomber dans son ventre.

Néanmoins, elle s'approcha de lui, le bras commençant à trembler, et leva sa main.

« Tsunade... ? »

La voix familière fit sursauter l'Hokage qui écarquilla les yeux en reculant d'un pas. L'homme face à elle venait de dire son nom, et ses paupières de se cligner.

« Où est... Naruto ? » entendit-elle encore une fois provenant de la prison aqueuse.

A son nom, l'Anbu se releva et relâcha son jutsu sous la surprise. Le membre de l'Akatsuki resta au sol quelques instants, et il s'en approcha d'un pas :

« Ero-Sennin... ? » murmura-t-il faiblement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

* * *

><p>« Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de poser les questions. » annonça doucement Tobi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.<p>

L'Uchiha croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, et resta silencieux.

Son Sharingan était enclenché, et attendait le moment parfait. Tout était bénéfique pour lui, au moment où Madara relâcherait son Jutsu il filerait jusqu'à lui et le tuerait. Ce serait simple, mais chaque seconde comptait. Ce combat ne serait pas épique par le niveau de leurs techniques, mais par la tension qui planait, par leur concentration qu'ils ne relâchaient à aucun instant.

Le niveau de réaction d'un humain normal et concentré était d'une seconde. Pour lui, ainsi que Tobi. Ce faible temps, c'était aussi ce qui suffirait à Tobi pour renouveler son jutsu.

Seulement, Sasuke aurait besoin d'une seconde pour réagir, ainsi que d'une autre pour activer le San qu'il gardait soigneusement caché dans l'ombre de sa cape.

Comment faire, lui demanderez-vous ? Il avait trouvé la réponse.

Être plus qu'un simple être humain normal et concentré. Il devait être un ninja incroyablement concentré, aux nerfs d'acier, et enfin réagir en 30 millisecondes. Il devrait le faire. Il n'y était jamais parvenu, mais il le devait, c'était le seul moyen.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis que le chakra de Tobi démontrait qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de son jutsu.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Oh, je pense que tu connais ma question, Sasuke. » leurs yeux s'affrontèrent quelques instants, avant que la voix caverneuse de Tobi ne résonne à nouveau : « Jusqu'où as-tu été pour m'affronter, aujourd'hui ? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux :

« Je garde l'effet de surprise. »

« Ce n'est pas très fair-play. » répondit Tobi, plus amusé qu'irrité.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. » rétorqua-t-il au tac au tac. « Et de plus, je ne pense pas que tu te sois contenté de chercher des cadavres, pendant quatre ans. Toi aussi, tu auras de nouveaux atouts en poche, que tu ne me dévoileras certainement pas. »

Un rire s'envola de l'homme masqué :

« Alors quoi ? Nous allons encore rester à attendre que mon jutsu finisse par se dissiper ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas.

« Tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas compris ? Quelle naïveté, décidément... »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent, tandis qu'il sentait doucement tout son plan tomber à l'eau.

« Vraiment, tu pensais pouvoir me tuer en l'espace d'une seconde ? Tu te surestimes beaucoup trop. »

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke afficha une expression surprise, puis reprit un sourire arrogant, tandis que sa confiance en lui revenait :

« Oh, tu crois ça ? »

Tobi n'était pas au courant pour le San. Durant quelques secondes, il avait cru et avait vraiment eu peur. Mais au final, Tobi avait tort. Il avait encore la possibilité de gagner.

Les yeux du chef de l'Akatsuki se plissèrent et ils s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois du regard.

« Et, pour répondre à ta question, » reprit Sasuke « J'ai bel et bien autre chose à savoir. Comment m'as-tu découvert en dehors de Konoha ? »

L'homme masqué resta silencieux quelques instants, méfiant, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« Deidara. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. » répliqua immédiatement le brun « Vous n'étiez pas assez nombreux à ce moment-là, tu ne pouvais pas voir à travers ses yeux et me voir quand je me suis battu contre lui. »

Tobi se mit à rire :

« En effet. Seulement, il n'est pas difficile pour toi et moi de fouiller dans la mémoire de quelqu'un. »

Sasuke se tendit :

« Tu serais allé jusqu'à Suna simplement pour le faire parler ? »

« Pas moi, voyons. Ce cher Jiraiya qui a hérité de mes yeux s'en est chargé. »

Les deux sharingan de Sasuke brillèrent tandis qu'il comprenait doucement :

« Il s'y est rendu à ma place, il est plus doué que moi pour l'infiltration après tout. Là-bas, il a posé deux-trois questions à Deidara, lui a pris ses yeux puis est revenu. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Sasuke.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki roula des yeux tout en secouant la tête de dépit :

« Vraiment, Sasuke, c'est élémentaire. Sans six personnes à posséder le Rinnegan, je ne suis pas capable de voir par le biais de mes collaborateurs. Mais une fois que les yeux sont transplantés à une autre personne vivante, c'est comme si Deidara était encore vivant. Je peux donc utiliser mes cinq autres paires d'yeux, dispersés aux quatre coins de cette forêt. »

Sasuke voulut répondre quelque chose, mais Tobi l'arrêta soudainement d'un signe de main. Le chef de l'Akatsuki ferma les yeux, et l'Uchiha sentit un changement se faire en l'homme face à lui et retint sa respiration.

Non, ce n'était pas que son jutsu ne tenait plus... C'était autre chose. Ses poings se fermèrent et il se mit en garde, jusqu'à qu'un immense rire ne résonne dans la forêt.

Le rire glacial et horriblement long qui fit frissonner Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se tendit un peu plus. Un fois son hilarité terminée, Tobi se retourna lentement en direction du jeune Uchiha.

« J'ai une dernière chose à te confier. Ces yeux ont une autre particularité. En effet, la personne qui a transmis les Rinnegan, donc moi, est capable de passer dans l'une des personnes qu'il a transformé. Par exemple, Nagato utilisait sans cesse Tendô comme faux corps, en utilisant cette particularité. »

« Et ? » répondit froidement Sasuke, le cœur battant.

Tobi sourit doucement sous son masque, et répondit :

« Moi aussi j'en suis capable. Je suis passé d'un de mes corps à l'autre, j'ai utilisé un petit stratagème, et je viens enfin de réussir à obtenir ce que je voulais, ainsi qu'à former le trouble dans les troupes qui se battent si vaillamment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? !» se mit à crier Sasuke, comprenant lentement ce qu'il se tramait, ainsi que la véritable raison pour laquelle Jiraiya avait été choisi pour devenir le clone de Tobi.

« Naruto Uzumaki est l'Anbu Tsumujikaze, qui se bat en ce moment contre Jiraiya. Vous m'aurez vraiment bien berné. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent, et son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>Voici fini pour cette première partie de la guerre. Verdict ?<p>

Personnellement, je suis assez fière de moi. Je trouve que j'arrive assez facilement à imaginer des stratégies que pourraient employer de vrais ninjas, ou même tout ce qui est préparation à la guerre durant cette interlude de 30 minutes.

La fin vous laisse sur votre faim, je sais (Huhuhu... Quel jeu de mot) mais il fallait couper quelque part... Alors autant que ce soit au pire pour vous XD

Bon, beaucoup BEAUCOUP de révélations dans ce chapitre, et beaucoup de choses que comprenez enfin. Mais... Il reste un mystère qui ne sera dévoilé que dans quelques temps encore... ^0^

Pour le titre de ce chapitre, je parle évidemment du ''réflexe'' de Naruto qui a donc appelé Jiraiya par son surnom ''Ero-sennin''... Et qui malheureusement pour lui, a fait que Tobi est à présent au courant de sa véritable identité T_T Le pauvre, en même temps c'est pas de sa faute... Ce genre de choses, c'est dur à combattre :D

Sur ces mots magnifiques, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :**

Noir désir – Le vent l'emportera

Evanescence – Imaginery

Nightmare – Alumina

XXXXXXXXXX

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

linoa19: Sisisi, je réponds ^^ J'ai toujours quelque chose à dire... D'abord, sache que je me sens vraiment mal. Oui, parce que la semaine dernière, je n'étais pas très bien pour certaines raisons. A la base, ta review ne m'avait pas tant gênée que ça, je comptais juste te répondre que non, je ne m'étais pas trompée, mais que je te remerciais malgré tout... Seulement voilà, je me suis emportée à cause de ma mauvaise humeur... Ce que j'ai dis n'était pas non plus totalement faux, mais je n'étais pas obligée de le préciser et de te faire chier dessus en un looong paragraphe... Alors voilà, je me met à genoux XD Pardon ?

Enfin, je ne suis pas uniquement ici pour faire mon mea culpa ! Alors, tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais dit que ta review était inutile, ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Cela reste une attention, cela montre que tu t'intéresses à ma fic et que tu prend du temps pour m'écrire. Ce que j'ai dit, c'était que pour mon histoire en elle-même, ce genre de review ne me faisait pas avancer, voilà tout. Après, j'apprécie une review quand elle me dit « ta fic est géniale, l'histoire est bonne, les émotions des personnages sont bien retranscrit, je veux la suite », même si comme tu me le dis on me l'a dit souvent. Seulement voilà, tout le monde me dit qu'ils n'ont rien à dire sur ma fic ! Mais merde, c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas parfaite, loin de là, il y a toujours des choses qui traînent, que ce soit des détails ou bien des énormes conneries. Par exemple, j'ai une revieweuse régulière qui trouve A CHAQUE FOIS des choses différentes à me dire ! Alors je sais que ce n'est pas un exercice facile pour tout le monde, mais voilà, chaque review peut être différente, et chaque review me fait plaisir même si elle me répète les même choses.

Ah, je ne dis rien ^^ Eh bien, dans ce cas d'accord. Je ne doutais pas tellement sur ton expérience de lectrice, j'ai d'ailleurs hésité à écrire ceci. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis le mot « visiblement »... Mais bon, encore une fois, j'étais relativement énervée ce jour-là, alors peut-être que mes mots ont dépassés mes paroles, encore une fois.

SUR CE ! Merci pour ta review, je répondrai à chaque fois, que ce soit pour un simple merci ou encore de longs paragraphes comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Encore une fois, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me mettre une review (même si encore une fois, tu n'as pas parlé de la fiction en elle même ! XD Mais bon, je me tais, chut...)

A la prochaine ;)


	26. Chapter 25: Roussi

Je pense que le titre de ce chapitre en dit beaucoup... Et moi aussi j'ai plein de choses à dire, mais ce sera en bas, les amis ! Parce que ce chapitre m'a bien fait cogiter/chier/tout ce que vous voulez, mais me plaît malgré tout. Je suis un paradoxe, je sais. En tout cas, c'est un chapitre assez particulier car c'est de la BASTON ! mais que je voulais mettre un peu plus que ça, et surtout pas écrire 7 pages sur un combat, puis cinq d'affilée sur un autre, alors j'ai rajouté pleiiin de trucs, ait tout mélangé bref : c'est un gros bordel. Mais ça devrait vous plaire (j'espère).

Disclaimer appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto, pour le manga Naruto.

HAVE A GOOD READ !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 : Roussi<p>

* * *

><p>« Naruto Uzumaki est l'Anbu Tsumujikaze, qui se bat en ce moment contre Jiraiya. »<p>

La respiration de Sasuke fut bloquée dans sa trachée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, la cadence de son cœur s'accéléra. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement, mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de sa gorge. La stupeur était l'unique sentiment visible sur son visage tendu au possible.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses bras étaient retombés le long de son corps, inertes. Il sentit un vide au creux de son estomac, ainsi que des enclumes de plus de cinquante kilos lui tomber sur les épaules pour aller peser dans ses pieds.

Cette phrase, ces simples mots semblaient avoir brisé son univers. Ses plans, ses recherches, sa détermination tout avait était réduit en poussière par ces lettres collées ensembles et qui formaient la plus immonde phrase qui puisse exister. D'un simple geste, Tobi était parvenu à détruire tout ce qu'il avait réussi à créer durant des années.

Plus rien. Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu avait disparu, en un claquement de doigts.

Il avait tout mis en place pour retrouver le chef de l'Akatsuki. Il avait été au plus profond du monde du crime afin de trouver le San. Il avait accepté de retourner dans un endroit qu'il détestait afin d'enfin se venger. Il avait affronté les pires souffrances pour garder ses doutes au fond de lui.

Et le pire, sans doute, était de savoir qu'il n'avait pas su protéger son ami correctement. Naruto, qui avait toujours cru en lui, qui l'avait toujours suivi et supporté il n'avait même pas été capable de le protéger de ses pires ennemis.

« Vous m'avez vraiment bien berné. »

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre. Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment réagir ? Comment essayer de rétablir les choses ? Comment, bon sang, _comment_ pouvait-il empêcher Tobi d'aller sur le champ retrouver son acolyte afin de cueillir le jinchuuriki ?

Derrière son visage totalement vide d'émotions et toujours effaré, il réfléchissait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Les rouages de son cerveau s'emboîtaient les uns aux autres, d'autres manquaient, alors il les cherchait.

Il _devait_ trouver quelque chose. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser partir sans agir. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il pourrait fuir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, jamais il ne serait capable de se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir s'il laissait Tobi emporter la dernière personne qui lui était importante.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour que Tobi relâche son jutsu, pour qu'il puisse enfin être capable de le blesser, et de le tuer. Cette question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis déjà quatre ans, il devait y trouver une réponse, _maintenant_. Le compte-à-rebours avait déjà trop tardé. La fin était très proche, trop proche. Il _fallait_ qu'il trouve.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ rester les bras croisés.

Tobi tourna lentement son masque dans sa direction. Il observa longuement le jeune Uchiha qui était resté bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Il jubilait, littéralement. Que c'était bon de montrer à Sasuke à quel point il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Que c'était jouissif de le voir tant perdu, tant désemparé face à sa défaite prochaine.

Il avait perdu, comme un débutant. Il aurait pu cacher l'Uzumaki n'importe où, mais il avait choisi de le laisser se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Il n'avait qu'à s'en vouloir à lui-même.

Il était aussi très satisfait de lui. Il avait donné l'ordre aux membres de Conseil de faire venir Naruto en tant que combattant, lors de son attaque. En voyant que le jinchuuriki était absent, il avait été incroyablement frustré.

Avait-il raté son coup ? Naruto s'était-il échappé ? Était-il caché parmi ses camarades ?

Pour vérifier ce fait, il avait utilisé chacun de ses clones pour jouer un tour à leur adversaires. Et finalement, c'était Jiraiya qui lui avait permis d'affirmer à présent sa victoire.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir affronter l'Uchiha lors d'un combat singulier, mais à présent sa destinée était tout autre. Il tuerait l'Uchiha plus tard. Pour l'heure, seul Naruto Uzumaki importait. Le futur du monde en dépendait.

Il adressa un dernier sourire à l'Uchiha, derrière son masque, et murmura :

« Dis adieu à ton meilleur ami. »

Les poings de l'Uchiha se serrèrent lentement, jusqu'à qu'il se sente comme frappé par un éclair. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se haussèrent.

Et il baissa la tête.

* * *

><p>Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu autant envie de vomir. Le goût du sang sur ses lèvres le répugnait, l'odeur de brûlé qui planait était insupportable, la bile au fond de sa gorge dispersait un goût immonde sur sa langue. Et face à lui, le visage en sang, habillé aux couleurs de l'organisation qu'il haïssait le plus, possédant ces yeux si horribles et vides... Son ancien maître, qu'il avait perdu il y a des années.<p>

Et il venait de lui demander où Naruto se trouvait.

« Ero-sennin... ? » murmura-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Seule la voix de l'homme continuait de résonner dans son crâne et importait, à cet instant. Ce surnom, qui lui avait valu bon nombre de remontrances, avait roulé tout naturellement sur sa langue, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

Il tendit faiblement son bras en direction de son ancien maître, hypnotisé par ces yeux qu'il aurait voulu lui arracher.

La main de Tsunade qui se trouvait à ses côté s'abattit brusquement sur son avant-bras. Le temps qu'il tourne son menton en direction de son Hokage, celle-ci s'était déjà jetée sur son ancien coéquipier et lui assénait un violent coup de genou dans le visage.

Naruto se redressa brusquement :

« Baa-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La blonde s'affairait à bloquer le ninja au sol, son bras coincé dans son dos. Elle exhala sauvagement et siffla :

« C'est à toi que je devrai demander ça. »

Le jinchuuriki fronça les sourcils :

« Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? C'est Jiraiya, il vient de parler ! »

« Arrête ça. » répondit-elle furieusement. « Il est _mort_. Ce n'est _pas _lui. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du ninja blond et ses jambes ne le tinrent pas plus longtemps. Il glissa sur le sol brisé et recouvert de poussière, et bascula vers l'avant.

« C'est notre ennemi. Nous devons le tuer, pour Konoha. »

Ses yeux se dirigèrent lentement en direction de son Hokage, et son visage se crispa.

Tsunade venait de charger sa main de chakra et de l'abattre sur la main à laquelle était accrochée la bague. Les traits de son propriétaire se tendirent brusquement, puis il se mit à hurler à la mort. Son front retomba sur la sol, humide de sueur et Naruto vit ses dents se serrer tandis que Tsunade jetait la main détachée dans une crevasse à proximité.

Lentement, les lèvres de Naruto tremblèrent et s'ouvrirent. Il fut coupé par une toute autre voix, bien plus suppliante et désespérée :

« Tsunade... Arrête-ça. » murmura Jiraiya.

La dernière Sannin venait de recharger sa main en chakra et s'approchait de la nuque de son adversaire, restant insensible. Elle ne se laisserait pas berner par un piège aussi dégoûtant et absurde. Seulement, garder son sang froid à cet instant n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Son geste s'arrêta subitement quand elle sentit un métal froid contre sa gorge.

« Recule. » dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, lentement.

« Pas question. » siffla Naruto avec tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait exprimer.

Tsunade soupira.

« Ce n'est pas- »

« Il a la même apparence, la même voix, les même techniques ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un clone de Tobi. » répondit-elle patiemment.

« Peu importe, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! »

La Godaime secoua lentement la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? »

« Et toi, alors ? »

Elle gonfla sa poitrine d'une longue inspiration, puis murmura :

« Je vais tuer Jiraiya pour sauver Konoha, car c'est mon rôle d'Hokage. » la main du blond se crispa. « Recule ta main. »

Le kunai de l'Uzumaki trembla juste contre sa carotide, puis s'abaissa avant de tomber au sol en un ton cristallin. Le masque de l'Anbu retomba contre son épaule, et elle passa la main qui ne tenait pas le membre de l'Akatsuki dans ses cheveux.

« Il faut enlever les barres de chakra qui sont dans sa poitrine. Je ne le décapiterai pas. J'ai simplement besoin que tu le tiennes. » l'Anbu acquiesça. « Ensuite, je m'occuperai de tes blessures. »

« Oui. » susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

La main de la Godaime retomba mollement contre son flanc. L'homme de l'Akatsuki se dégagea rapidement et se remit sur ses pieds en se remettant en garde. Tsunade garda les sourcils froncés, puis s'approcha lentement de son ancien coéquipier.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Kakashi s'entrouvrirent lentement, lourds et fatigués. Il cligna des paupières une fois, tandis que la dernière chose qu'il avait vue lui revenait en mémoire lentement.<p>

Rin qui prononce son nom. Rin qui lui saute dessus immédiatement après. Rin qui lui murmure quelque chose.

_Dommage_

Ce simple mot de huit lettres, qui signifiait pourtant tellement à cet instant. Il démontrait qu'il avait failli, perdu, été trompé, été idiot.

Et il s'en voulait tellement. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était morte, que cette pâle copie face à lui n'était pas elle, que ce n'était qu'une arme de Tobi. Et pourtant, il y avait cru, rien que quelques secondes.

Une arme psychologique. C'était l'unique raison de sa présence. Et cela marchait démesurément bien.

Il se redressa, aidé par sa main tremblotante. Il était sur de l'herbe encore un peu humide. Il leva ses yeux en direction du ciel grisâtre. La plaine était plongée dans la pénombre. Il faisait même un peu froid.

Soudainement la situation lui revint en mémoire. Il voulut se remettre sur ses pieds, mais une extrême douleur se répandit dans sa cage thoracique, semblable à un serpent qui glisse dans de l'herbe. Kakashi plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, comme si ça pourrait estomper la douleur, et remarqua enfin les détails qu'il aurait dû apercevoir dès son réveil.

Autour de lui, la moitié de ses hommes étaient à terre. Ceux encore vivants tenaient faiblement sur leurs pieds. Il remarqua que ceux-ci étaient encore adossés, bien que leur posture soit bien plus faiblarde que dans ses souvenirs.

Une forme verte passa brusquement devant ses yeux et il sursauta. Gai était seul, et essayait de se battre au corps à corps avec son ancienne camarade. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la détermination, celle que Kakashi aurait voulu posséder rien que pour ce combat.

D'après la position du soleil, il devait être aux environs de dix heures. Au loin, s'il se concentrait, il pouvait encore entendre les combats qui se déroulaient ainsi que sentir les chakras diminuer. Le nombre de personne en vie aussi.

Il serra les poings et tenta de se remettre sur pieds. Sa tête lui tourna un court instant, mais il s'immobilisa avant de sentir son œil gauche bouillir dans son orbite. Il retomba sur un genou en s'agrippant fortement la paupière et en poussant un petit gémissement.

Kakashi expira longuement, puis reprit une goulée d'air. Son œil le brûlait furieusement. La douleur se répandait en lui, jusque dans ses canaux de chakra. Sa réserve de chakra avait faiblement remonté grâce à son repos, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'effectuer la moindre technique dans ces conditions.

Autour de lui, personne ne s'était arrêté. Ils continuaient, tous, de se battre vaillamment contre la jeune femme qui ne cessait d'apparaître et de disparaître dans la prairie. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas la possibilité de se rendre compte que leur chef était revenu à lui et peinait à se relever.

Mais ces hommes ne s'appelaient pas Gai Maito.

L'homme à la coupe au bol arriva à toute vitesse attraper son plus grand rival par les épaules et ainsi l'empêcher de chuter à nouveau sur le sol :

« Kakashi ! Tu es réveillé ? »

L'homme masqué grimaça sous la forte poigne de l'exubérant ninja :

« Que s'est-il passé ? » gémit-il

Gai releva la tête, et le remit sur ses pieds, son bras toujours en travers de ses épaules.

« J'ai réussi à intervenir à temps pour empêcher cette femme de te tuer. Seulement, ta tête a violemment frappé le sol et tu t'es évanoui. »

Les paroles de son plus vieil ami réveillèrent une brusque douleur à l'arrière de son crâne et il massa son cuir chevelu endolori :

« Je t'en dois une visiblement... »

Le célèbre sourire ''Nice Guy'' fit son apparition sur les lèvres du Jounin :

« Je ne l'oublierai pas, mon cher rival ! »

Kakashi ricana, mais reposa ses yeux sur Rin qui s'approchait vivement d'eux. Gai le lâcha brusquement, et le ninja copieur glissa à nouveau au sol, ses genoux étant à peine plus solides que de la gelée abandonnée au soleil. Heureusement, avant même qu'il n'atteigne le sol, Gai était revenu et l'accrochait en travers de son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac.

« Fais attention, Kakashi ! »

« Désolé. » marmonna le jounin, se retenant d'informer son ami qu'il était incapable de tenir debout. « Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous battez contre elle en vain ? »

Les sourcils les plus développés de Konoha se haussèrent :

« Je dirais trois heures. »

« Vous avez besoin de moi... » murmura Kakashi « Je suis peut-être fatigué, mais pas complètement à terre. Amène-moi jusqu'à elle, je vais en finir. »

Gai cligna des yeux, perplexe, mais fit monter le ninja au Sharingan sur son dos et s'élança à nouveau en direction de la zone de combat. Kakashi sourit en songeant au fait que Gai restait toujours aussi rapide malgré les heures de bataille qui le précédaient.

Dans une spirale, la jeune membre de l'Akatsuki apparut sous leurs yeux.

« Immobilise-la, Gai ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Le poing du jounin attrapa la cape de l'Akatsuki et fit chuter la jeune femme. Elle s'apprêtait à se téléporter autre part encore une fois. Kakashi dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour rouvrir son œil bouillant :

« Kamui ! »

Un trou noir apparut sur la jeune femme et elle disparut de la plaine. Définitivement.

Kakashi laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, puis il laissa la fatigue l'envahir.

_Attends-moi, Rin._

* * *

><p>« Dis adieu à ton meilleur ami. »<p>

Sasuke baissa la tête, tandis que Tobi commençait lentement à disparaître dans son habituel tourbillon. Un petit sourire éclaira soudainement son visage, et il passa une main dans sa sacoche.

Il attrapa ce qu'il voulait, puis déroula le rouleau devant lui.

En apercevant ce mouvement si soudain, Tobi arrêta brusquement sa téléportation pour observer l'Uchiha avec stupeur.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il doucement, perplexe.

Sasuke sortit un pinceau de sa poche et commença à dessiner sur la papier. Au début, ce ne furent que des cercles et quelques fioritures, mais le chef de l'Akatsuki se rendit rapidement compte de quoi il s'agissait :

« Un sceau ? »

Continuant son travail, Sasuke releva le menton et lui sourit effrontément :

« Tu as entendu parler de la technique d'invocation inversée ? »

Les yeux du déserteur s'agrandirent.

« C'est une technique propres aux crapauds du Mont Myobokou. Naruto m'en a souvent parlé. Ces chers batraciens ont la capacité de faire immédiatement venir dans leur monde l'un de leurs invocateurs. Et ceci, quand ils le souhaitent. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent, presque moqueurs :

« Il faut que tu comprennes que moi aussi, je peux prévoir à l'avance. »

Sa main commença à s'étendre sur le reste du papier, tandis que Tobi fronçait les sourcils :

« J'avais prévu cette éventualité. Et j'ai conclut un marché avec les crapauds de Naruto. Il suffit que je les appelle, les prévienne que tu te diriges vers Naruto, l'invoqué rentrera dans son monde et fera invoquer Naruto au Mont Myobokou. Tu ne pourras absolument rien faire, et moi... »

D'un mouvement vif du poignet, Sasuke apposa le dernier caractère du sceau d'invocation :

« Je t'éliminerai. »

Le silence plana lentement entre les deux shinobi, la tension presque palpable. Un tic nerveux agita le sourcil de Tobi qui gronda :

« Le bluff ne marche pas avec moi, Sasuke. »

« Vous voulez vérifier si je bluffe ou pas ? »

Les poings du déserteur se fermèrent lentement, sous le regard noir de Sasuke.

Il apposa brusquement sa main sur la papier, formant un signe de l'autre, et cria :

« INVOCATION ! »

De la fumée se répandit du papier et autour d'eux, troublant momentanément leur vision. Ils se défièrent du regard, le Sharingan dans le Sharingan. Sous la main de Sasuke apparut une masse indéfinissable dans la fumée blanche.

Les tomoe de Sasuke accélérèrent brusquement leur cadence.

Et Tobi apparut devant lui, un kunai à la main.

* * *

><p>Rin n'avait jamais été très douée pour se faire entendre. Que ce soit auprès de ses parents, quand elle voulait leur annoncer son désir de devenir Chuunin que ce soit auprès de ses coéquipiers, quand elle souhaitait les empêcher de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Son sensei l'avait écoutée, souvent, mais elle avait toujours été consciente que l'attention qu'il lui portait était bien inférieure à celle qu'il donnait à Kakashi et Obito.<p>

Et pourtant, elle l'acceptait. Elle n'était pas là pour prendre la parole. Elle était là pour prendre soin des gens, pour les aider. Pas pour leur faire comprendre la façon dont elle pensait. Elle aimait s'occuper de ses amis. Elle souhaitait être toujours présente pour eux. Les aider à devenir plus forts. Les aider à s'améliorer. Les aider dans l'adversité. Et devenir leur appui, leur réconfort. Elle aimait les deux garçons, autant l'un que l'autre. Au final, son rêve était qu'ils réalisent les leurs.

Alors que s'était-il passé ?

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette forêt, à essayer de tuer Kakashi ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à tuer les ninjas de son propre village ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans ce corps qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Un jour, elle avait été en présence de Kakashi, quelques semaines après la mort d'Obito, puis rien. Rien du tout. Comme si une partie de sa vie avait été effacée de sa mémoire.

Et puis ensuite, ce n'était qu'un déroulé d'incompréhensions. Durant un temps qui lui paraissait tellement long, elle n'avait plus été maître de ses mouvements. Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu. Mais rien pu faire.

Et aujourd'hui, elle s'était retrouvée devant tout son ancien village, face à des shinobis qu'elle avait connus, d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Et Kakashi l'avait attaquée, puis emmenée dans les bois.

Ensuite, l'horreur.

Durant combien de temps avait-elle hurlé ? La seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu était qu'il l'entende, qu'il la libère. Que cela finisse. Qu'elle aille retrouver Obito, qu'elle quitte ce corps qui la retenait prisonnière. Que tout finisse, enfin.

Et puis tout était redevenu noir. Elle s'était retrouvé dans un immense vide dans lequel elle chutait, sans cesse, toujours incapable de parler, toujours incapable de bouger. Des voix résonnaient, des voix qu'elle connaissait. Des ''bravo Kakashi !'', des ''on savait que vous réussiriez'', des ''vous êtes le meilleur''.

Et une voix répondit, bien plus distincte que les autres qui semblaient venir de très loin.

_Attends-moi, Rin._

Deux mains fortes encerclèrent ses épaules, et sa chute s'arrêta. Un torse brûlant se colla à son dos. Elle se sentit brusquement toute légère, comme dans une bulle de calme et de bien-être. Elle voulut plus de contact et s'appuya plus contre cette masse si familière.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'unisson de ceux de Kakashi. Lentement, elle approcha sa main de ses yeux et fit bouger ses doigts. Elle pouvait enfin bouger.

D'un geste brusque, elle se retourna et enferma l'homme dans ses bras, tandis que les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des années coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues.

Sous sa joue, elle sentit un cœur, bien vivant, celui de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Et elle sourit, comme elle n'avait jamais souri. Ses doigts agrippèrent les vêtements du Jounin.

« Kakashi... » sanglota-t-elle dans la veste de Chuunin « Tu es si grand... »

Le fils de Croc-blanc baissa la tête. Ses hypothèses s'étaient avérées justes. Malgré qu'elle soit morte, Rin existait toujours dans son corps, et c'était cette partie d'elle-même qui était apparue quand il l'avait enfermée dans sa dimension parallèle. Il posa doucement sa main sur les cheveux bruns et approfondit l'étreinte.

« Rin... » murmura-t-il « Je t'ai tellement cherchée... »

Suite à un long entraînement épuisant à cause de l'utilisation de son Mangekyou, il parvenait à entrer lui même dans la dimension que son Sharinan lui créait. Seulement, le temps qu'il pouvait y passer n'était que trop court. Alors qu'il n'était présent que depuis une dizaine de minutes, il voyait déjà sa main commencer à disparaître.

Rin émergea des vêtements dans lesquels elle s'était enfouie, et passa une main sur la joue du ninja aux cheveux gris.

« Tu portes toujours ton masque, hein... » il y avait un petit rire dans sa voix. « Tu as du mal à perdre tes habitudes, à ce que je- »

« Rin. » l'interrompit-il brusquement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et trembla.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour te parler. » avoua-t-il lentement, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

Rin balbutia :

« Pourquoi, alors... ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici pour l'éternité. Tu n'es pas à ta place, ici. »

Les sourcils de la kunoichi se courbèrent :

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux pouvoir t'enterrer convenablement. Comme j'aurais dû pouvoir le faire il y a bientôt vingt ans. »

La jeune ninja porta sa main à sa bouche et les larmes recommencèrent à s'écouler de ses joues :

« Ce n'est pas réellement toi. Ton âme a disparu quand tu es morte. Je veux simplement que tu puisses enfin partir en paix. »

Les yeux larmoyants brillèrent, et Rin s'accrocha au col du ninja :

« Mais Kakashi ! Je t'ai- »

« Je sais. » la coupa-t-il en l'enfermant dans ses bras. « Je sais tout ça. »

De sa main encore utilisable, il frotta doucement le dos de son ancienne coéquipière tandis qu'elle tremblait contre lui.

« Seulement, il est temps que tu rejoignes Obito. Et moi que je retourne au village. J'ai énormément de responsabilités... J'ai une équipe à gérer, je ne peux pas abandonner mes élèves à ton profit. Ils ont besoin de moi. »

Il passa lentement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et sécha ses larmes.

« Je suis désolé. Je te rejoindrai un jour, il suffira de m'attendre. »

Rin renifla, puis acquiesça.

« Moi, Obito, Minato-sensei... Nous t'attendrons. »

Kakashi sourit en coin une dernière fois avant de créer un raikiri dans sa main gauche.

* * *

><p>Quand Hidan aperçut les ninjas de Konoha arriver brusquement derrière l'Uchiha, il se laissa faire. Ceux-ci l'attaquèrent de sorte à ce qu'il se dirige vers la forêt qui se trouvait dans leur dos, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Même quand on le détacha de Kakuzu, son allié de toujours, même quand il vit qu'il s'éloignait fortement de Tobi.<p>

La seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant était simplement ces yeux. Marrons, sans réelle profondeur, d'un forme qui leur donnait un air sournois ou a contrario fatigué.

Il aurait été capable d'abandonner le Seigneur Jashin rien que pour les voir encore une fois. Et pour les faire s'écarquiller de douleur, jusqu'à qu'ils se voilent sous la mort prochaine de leur propriétaire. Oh oui, il ferait tout pour. Il l'écartèlerait, le brûlerait vif, le ferait pleurer sa mère, le ferait supplier de le tuer, le viderait de la moindre goutte de son sang. Il ne ferait pas que tuer Shikamaru Nara. Il lui ferait subir ce que lui avait subi en quatre ans d'enfermement. Il avait presque envie de le faire prisonnier afin de le garder prisonnier quelque part une fois que ce serait fini, mais Tobi avait été clair : pas de survivant.

Il se fichait bien des _ordres _de Tobi. Seulement, cela lui paraissait difficile d'emporter le ninja sans se faire voir par le chef de l'Akatsuki. Il aurait pu n'emmener que sa tête, mais ces stupides athées n'étaient pas immortels, eux. C'était d'un barbant.

La présence d'autres ninjas ne faisait que l'irriter. Il désosserait ce salopard dans un combat d'homme à homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas de gênes tels que ces pathétiques shinobis qui croyaient pouvoir l'atteindre. Il ne leur offrirait même pas l'honneur de les rendre à Jashin-sama. Aucun d'entre eux ne le méritait, même cette saloperie de tête d'ananas.

Jashin-sama n'aurait pas celui-ci. Il serait pour _lui_, et uniquement pour _lui_. Sa tête, son cœur, ses couilles, _tout_ lui appartenait. Il ferait ce qu'il souhaitait de ce corps pourri et de ce cerveau horripilant. Oh, voir ces yeux larmoyants et suppliants quand il verrait tous ses camarades tomber comme les mouches qu'ils sont. Ce serait un véritable régal.

Les ninjas qui le dirigeaient à leur guise s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand ils dépassèrent la limite de la forêt. Ils l'avaient vachement éloigné de ses camarades. Mais tout ceci importait peu.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces yeux qu'il n'avait pas quittés depuis qu'il s'était mis à courir. Ces yeux qu'il arracherait, ferait bouillir, remettrait dans ses orbites rien que pour les lui enlever encore une fois.

Shikamaru s'avança en sa direction, lui montrant toute la haine qu'il lui vouait uniquement par la noirceur dans laquelle étaient plongés ses pupilles. Derrière lui, Ino et Chouji s'avancèrent à leur tour, tout aussi sombres et amers.

Hidan sourit en coin, avant de se mettre à rire.

« Vous croyez faire peur à qui, avec vos têtes d'enterrement ? Vous êtes tellement pitoyables- »

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée quand il vit brusquement l'ombre du Nara s'agrandir. Il recula le plus possible, se rendant dans la partie lumineuse de la plaine, l'endroit où il y avait le moins d'ombre. Aujourd'hui, il avait de sacrés désavantages. C'était l'hiver, il ne faisait pas très beau, et de nombreux nuages parcouraient le ciel et venaient couvrir le soleil. Le Nara était dans son élément. Seulement, Hidan n'en était plus au point de se soucier d'une simple ombre. Pour l'avoir uniquement avec ceci, il faudrait l'attaquer de dos, et encore. Il était peut-être fou, mais il en était pas moins un shinobi exceptionnellement doué.

L'ombre se rétrécit, et retourna à son possesseur qui continuait de le fusiller du regard depuis l'ombre de la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait. Hidan fit rouler ses yeux en direction de ceux des autres ninjas présent et grogna :

« C'est quoi tout ce monde là, hein ? Je m'en fous de tout ce bordel, dis-leur de se casser. »

Un rire lui répondit, et lui fit plisser les paupières. Shikamaru commença à se craquer les doigts, puis répondit :

« Le nombre te gêne ? »

« Ces déchets ne m'intéressent pas. » un sourire fou étira ses lèvres. « Je te l'avais dis, salopard. La vengeance de Jashin-sama s'abattra sur toi, je t'avais dit que je sortirai de mon trou et que je te mordrai jusqu'à la mort. »

D'un mouvement de main, le membre de l'Akatsuki fit un vaste arc avec sa grande faux à trois tête. Il la tendit lentement en direction du Nara, et susurra entre ses lèvres étirées en un large sourire :

« Je vais te couper en morceaux si fins qu'il faudra utiliser des baguettes pour te ramasser au sol. »

Dans un dernier geste, Hidan se jeta sur son adversaire en hurlant, les yeux injectés de sang et la cœur battant la chamade sous l'excitation ressentie. Le Nara resta immobile, puis un coin de ses lèvres se releva.

Un immense nuage de fumée blanche vint recouvrir tout le groupe et fit perdre de vue à Hidan sa cible. Celui-ci tournait rapidement son visage de tous les côtés et fendait l'air avec son arme à la recherche de sa victime. Il repéra enfin la coupe de cheveux caractéristique, et se jeta sur l'homme en riant à en perdre haleine. La brume artificielle commença à se dissiper, et moins d'une seconde avant qu'il n'abatte son arme, ses mouvements s'immobilisèrent sous la surprise.

Autour de lui, il y avait des dizaines de Shikamaru, tous identiques. Il atterrit au sol et fit un vaste arc de cercle avec sa faux, dans l'espoir de détruire un clone ou deux. Seulement, il ne disparurent pas. Il parèrent le coup, puis se jetèrent sur lui.

Ce n'était pas des clones. Tous les ninjas s'étaient simplement métamorphosés en Shikamaru. Il avaient même changé leur chakra. Il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de retrouver lequel était le bon.

A une dizaine de mètres, sur la cime d'un arbre, l'équipe dix observait le combat qui se déroulait en contrebas. Chouji tenait Ino dans ses bras qui faisait passer son esprit d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à dénicher ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'écria-t-elle quand elle revint dans son corps.

Shikamaru hocha la tête, puis fit signe à ses coéquipiers de partir.

« Tu restes ici pour l'attirer jusqu'au piège ? » demanda Chouji, frustré de ne pas pouvoir rester aider son meilleur ami.

Le manieur des ombres hocha la tête.

« Tu dois t'en charger Chouji. Il ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte que je ne suis pas en bas et va me courser. Il ne remarquera pas votre absence. Je dois rester pour m'en assurer. Ensuite, dès que je recevrai le signal, je vous rejoindrai et on en finira avec lui. »

Ino acquiesça fortement, puis prit l'Akimichi par le poignet et le tira à sa suite.

« Ne traînons pas ! » ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le soleil. « Il est déjà bientôt midi. D'après ce que je viens de voir, les combats sont presque finis à Konoha. »

« Tu arrives à les voir ? » s'étonna Chouji

« Pas très bien. » avoua Ino en descendant d'une branche « C'est trop loin pour mon esprit, mais j'ai entrevu des bribes d'images. Ce dont je suis persuadée, c'est que Kakashi-sensei a terminé. Kiba et les autres ont presque fini. Il m'a semblé voir Gai-sensei se diriger vers Kakuzu pour porter main forte, _il est toujours en pleine forme celui-là_. »

Le jounin fronça les sourcil et balbutia :

« Et Tsumujikaze... ? »

Rien qu'à l'entente du nom, Ino baissa la tête.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

Il acquiesça tandis qu'ils descendaient plusieurs branches pour arriver au sol, une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés.

« Et... Tobi ? »

« Pas la moindre idée non plus. Ils sont trop loin. »

« Je vois. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux shinobis qui fendaient les airs avec aisance. Ino était retombée dans ses pensées, au dam de Chouji qui sentait bien qu'elle était préoccupée. Son hypothèse se confirma quand elle murmura si bas qu'il eut presque du mal à l'entendre :

« Chouji, tu n'aurais pas remarqué que... » elle s'éclaircit la gorge « Tsu et Sasuke semblaient plutôt proches... ? »

L'Akimichi haussa les sourcils, pris par surprise :

« Comment ça ? »

Ino se mit à rosir, puis balbutia :

« Je-Je ne sais pas, tout à l'heure c'est l'impression que j'ai eue... »

Perplexe, il battit des paupières. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui poser la question, car ils étaient arrivés. Ils sautèrent au sol, puis Chouji se mit à tâter le sol.

« Les racines des arbres alentours ne passent pas en dessous du sol de cet endroit, ils le contournent à un tel point que c'est presque semblable à une prison. »

« Bien joué, Ino. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire tout en se redressant.

Il fit craquer ses phalanges, puis forma un sceau.

« C'est parti. Baika no jutsu ! »

* * *

><p>Il y a quelques semaines, Naruto et lui s'étaient rendus en mission contre quelques renégats de Konoha qui traînaient dans un village non loin. Pour contrer les invocations que formaient ceux-ci, ils avaient aussi fait appel à leurs animaux fétiches. Le combat s'était terminé rapidement, sans trop de bleus.<p>

Seulement, Sasuke avait été plutôt surpris de voir Naruto tracer des sceaux. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été une pointure en ninjutsu, alors encore moins en fûinjutsu. Le blond lui avait alors expliqué rapidement qu'en apposant un certain sceau sur du papier déjà empli de chakra, il n'avait pas besoin de faire appel au sien, et donc de le gaspiller. Cela avait attiré l'attention de l'Uchiha qui avait essayé de reproduire la même technique mais avec ses propres invocations. Alors après quelques joues d'entraînement, lui aussi y était parvenu, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'au final cela ne servait que peu, vu son immense chakra développé au cours des années. Par prudence, il avait pris l'habitude de toujours garder un rouleau en cas de manque en plein combat.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'utiliserait pour tromper Tobi.

Il avait eu l'étincelle au moment où l'homme masqué lui avait dit de dire ''adieu'' à l'Uzumaki. La remarque sarcastique selon laquelle il aurait des difficultés à le faire dans le cas présent avait jailli dans son esprit, et il avait eu cette idée risquée et sournoise.

Pas de jutsu, pas de combat acharné. Il ne pourrait rien faire au corps à corps avec Tobi. La seule chose qu'il pouvait utiliser était ses réactions. Le faire douter, rien qu'un instant. Et cela suffirait.

Il avait ressorti des méandres de sa mémoire l'image du sceau de Naruto et l'avait recopié, bien qu'il fut inutile dans son cas. Il avait utilisé une bombe fumigène pour faire croire à une véritable invocation. Il l'avait même berné avec cette histoire d'invocation inversée montée de toute pièce.

Peu importait que ce soit crédible. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il y croit, bien que ce ne soit qu'une minime partie de son esprit.

Et ce doute, d'une seconde, avait suffit à Sasuke.

Il avait apposé sa main contre le parchemin, son meilleur jeu d'acteur toujours sorti. Et Tobi avait mordu à l'hameçon. Un instant, il avait relâché sa concentration ainsi que sa détermination, et cet unique trouble avait permis à Sasuke de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de l'homme masqué.

Cet Inazagi inachevé, qui ne lui faisait pas perdre un œil mais l'épuisait lentement, il l'avait utilisé. La seule chose qu'il avait forcé Madara à faire avait été de venir jusqu'à lui, comme s'il souhaitait détruire la fausse invocation. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Le moyen qu'il cherchait pour piéger Tobi depuis des années, c'était le doute. Le bluff. La stratégie la plus vieille au monde, mais la plus efficace si on savait bien l'utiliser.

Et Sasuke, lui, était l'une de ces personnes.

Il sentit Tobi apparaître à moins d'un mètre de lui, son arme au poing et ses sourcils froncés. Sasuke, soudainement, devinait exactement ce qui traversait la tête de son ancien associé. Il s'imaginait certainement que, même si c'était un piège, il pourrait tuer l'Uchiha dans la foulée.

Seulement voilà, _l'Uchiha _se préparait aussi à ça.

La fumée blanche se répandit, et Tobi se rendit compte que l'animal apparut n'était pas un crapaud, mais bel et bien un simple serpent. Il serra les poings, furieux de s'être fait avoir, mais étira au plus loin son bras pour toucher le jeune Uchiha.

Celui-ci s'écarta brusquement, et le son aigu et cristallin du Chidori résonna dans la forêt environnante. Le jutsu de Tobi était rompu. Pour attaquer Sasuke ou l'invocation, il avait dû redevenir touchable.

De son autre main, Sasuke serra mon poing autour de sa bague, et ses yeux brillèrent tandis que la sensation de victoire se répandait en lui. Il abattit son jutsu foudre sur l'homme masqué.

Un petit sourire étira le coin de la lèvre de Sasuke. Il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Une fois son Chidori terminé, Tobi se remettrait sur ses pieds et redeviendrait inaccessible.

Seulement, il n'avait pas qu'une seule seconde de répit. Il en avait quatre.

Il leva sa bague à la hauteur de son visage, et hurla :

« SAN ! »

* * *

><p>« Merci, Baa-chan. » murmura Naruto en se remettant sur ses pieds.<p>

Il tendit une main à Tsunade pour la relever, puis étira ses muscles endoloris avant de secouer la tête pour se réveiller totalement. Il attrapa son masque qu'il avait enlevé pour les soins et le reposa sur son visage.

Son chakra lui était revenu à moitié. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa réserve était quasi-illimitée et lui permettait d'être déjà sur ses pieds. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de Tsunade qui peinait à se relever.

Il se dirigea vers le corps qui avait autrefois contenu l'âme de son maître et l'enferma dans un parchemin. La mise à mort avait été longue. Jiraiya était résistant, et ils avaient dû batailler durant plus de deux heures pour le mettre enfin à terre et l'immobiliser à jamais. Il avaient ôté les récepteurs de chakra de son corps, et enfin s'étaient soignés.

Il était bientôt midi. Au loin, ils entendaient encore les sons de combat acharnés, les hurlements de rage des différents ninjas, les cris de douleur que certains poussaient. Le ciel passait doucement du gris au noir.

Naruto prit une longue respiration, puis s'assit en tailleur. A quelques mètres, Tsunade essayait de remettre à peu près en état le secteur. Plus loin, il sentait un combat se finir lentement. Il reconnut les chakra de l'équipe Gai, qui en finissaient avec Kakuzu. Encore plus loin s'élevait énormément de fumée. Zetsu avait été anéanti. Il était incapable de déterminer la position de Hidan.

La seule personne qu'il cherchait était un peu plus au nord, en direction de Konoha. Il étendit son chakra d'Ermite bien plus loin, aux portes du village, et le trouva enfin.

Ses poings se serrèrent, tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Sasuke était sensé faire déplacer Tobi afin d'éviter de détruire le village. Néanmoins, il remarquait bizarrement qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucun dégâts devant le village. En vérité, seule l'immense porte était encore au sol. Sinon, rien n'avait bougé. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient simplement discuté jusqu'à maintenant ?

Il secoua la tête en sentant les chakras des deux Uchiha remuer fortement. Ils se battaient bel et bien.

Il poussa un petit soupir puis se releva pour faire un signe à Tsunade. Elle opina rapidement, puis ils se mirent à courir en direction du champ de bataille le plus proche.

« Tu va immédiatement rejoindre Sasuke ? » lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il se dirigeaient vers l'équipe Gai qui était presque à bout de force.

« Oui. Il a besoin de moi. »

Elle acquiesça, puis se mit à chercher l'endroit du combat des yeux tout en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur un piège qui aurait pu être posé.

« Naruto, tu peux aussi me localiser Shikamaru, s'il te plaît ? »

Sous son masque, le jinchuuriki haussa les sourcils :

« Pourquoi lui ? »

« Peu importe, réponds-moi. »

Il cligna des yeux de perplexité puis marmonna :

« Aucune idée. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. »

Tsunade baissa la tête.

« Je vois... » susurra-t-elle entre ses dents.

Naruto décida de laisser couler et accéléra la cadence de ses pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit signe à sa supérieure qu'ils se séparaient à cet endroit. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard, puis partirent sans se retourner, chacun plongés dans leur pensées respectives.

* * *

><p>« SAN ! » hurla Sasuke juste avant d'atteindre le chef de l'Akatsuki avec son Chidori.<p>

Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres et il abattit sa main luisante de chakra foudre.

Mais elle n'atteint pas sa cible

Les yeux de l'Uchiha s'écarquillèrent lentement et il s'écarta rapidement de son adversaire, activant son Susano'o, les yeux toujours aussi exorbités et une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Comment était-ce _possible _? Pourquoi le San n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? Impossible, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Tobi se jeta immédiatement sur lui, essayant de l'attraper dans son jutsu, en vain. Sasuke se mit à éviter habilement chacune de ses attaques, tandis que son sang se glaçait.

Son Sharingan tourna furieusement dans ses pupilles, tandis qu'il essayait de se défaire du genjutsu dans lequel il devait avoir été plongé. Mais rien ne fit. Ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était la réalité.

Le San n'avait _pas_ fonctionné. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il l'avait utilisé de nombreuses fois, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Tobi ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois pour pouvoir endommager l'artefact. Tobi ne _savait _même pas qu'il le possédait !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient furieusement. Il passa sa main sur le bijou, tandis qu'il se reculait de plusieurs mètres, et son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de battre.

Le San glissa lentement contre ses phalanges. Il ne tenait plus ?

Comment était-ce possible ? La bague ne pouvait plus quitter son doigt, elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis trois mois !

Ses yeux se relevèrent lentement en direction de Tobi qui l'observait de loin. Il devinait une expression perplexe en dessous de son masque, et cela le faisait rager sur place. Seulement, cet instant ne dura pas, et des chaînes jaillirent du sol pour essayer d'emprisonner l'Uchiha qui les fit brûler avec son Amaterasu au fur et à mesure qu'elles se jetaient sur lui.

Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Qui avait bien pu lui retirer sa bague ? Seule une personne en qui il avait totalement confiance aurait pu être capable de _ça_-

Ses yeux s'agrandirent une nouvelle fois, alors que son bouclier ultime tentait d'atteindre en vain le déserteur.

_Il _aurait fait ça ?

La cadence de son cœur s'accéléra, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient lentement. Sans le San, ses plans en entier tombaient à l'eau. Pourquoi faire ça ? Quelle mouche _l_'avait piqué ? A cet instant, pendant que Tobi l'attaquait enfin, il avait des millions d'occasions qu'il aurait pu saisir grâce au San.

Serait-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait tant insisté de l'aider à tuer Tobi ? Et aussi pour ça qu'il avait tant été affecté de devoir affronter Jiraiya au lieu du chef de l'Akatsuki ?

Ses poings se serrèrent, tandis qu'il fusillait du regard Tobi, qui s'était posé sur une branche d'arbre au bord de la route. Il n'avait plus aucune autre alternative. Il devait foncer dans le tas, au risque de ne pas survivre à sa propre attaque. Mais à présent, il restait encore l'autre alternative, celle que Tobi réessaie de partir chercher Naruto.

Mais même si à cet instant, il avait très envie de tuer le jinchuuriki, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Ses yeux effacèrent les flammes noires qui commençaient à manger la route et à se diriger en direction des bois.

Il ne comprenait rien. Il n'y croyait que peu, mais cette solution lui semblait être la seule possible. A part Naruto, personne n'aurait été capable de commettre un tel acte.

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur dégoulinait le long de sa nuque et le faisait frissonner. Il vérifia ses réserves de chakra et siffla discrètement en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà à un niveau relativement bas. Rien que pour utiliser cette parodie de l'Izanagi, il devait gaspiller la moitié de son chakra. Quand au Chidori qu'il avait formé, il y avait mis une bonne partie de sa force pour que son jutsu soit le plus dévastateur possible. Et ensuite, toutes les techniques du Mangekyou Eternel étaient très friandes de son énergie.

A cet instant, une évidence même le frappa, au point de se demander s'il était stupide de ne pas y avoir songé jusqu'à présent.

Tobi aussi possédait un chakra. Son jutsu de distorsion de l'espace/temps devait lui en consommer une bonne partie, encore plus si celui-ci était effectif une bonne partie du temps. S'il arrivait à faire s'éterniser le combat... Il pourrait peut-être affronter Tobi à armes égales.

A cet instant, il regretta de ne pas posséder le Byakugan qui aurait pu l'informer sur l'état du chakra de son adversaire. Il ne pouvait que le voir circuler dans son corps, mais pas en apercevoir les réserves. Par contre, il saurait le moment où il ne lui en resterait plus assez pour utiliser sa technique.

Malheureusement, cette stratégie était trop aléatoire. Il ne pourrait pas retenir Tobi assez longtemps pour le vider de son chakra. Et il pouvait parfaitement se tromper aussi. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une technique héréditaire qui ne consommait pas de chakra, à l'image de son Sharingan.

D'un petit coup d'œil, il inspecta le ciel et surtout l'avancée du soleil. Il se tendit en se rendant compte à quel point la mâtinée avait avancé. Les combats avaient débuté aux alentours de sept heures, il devait être non loin de midi.

« Que comptais-tu faire exactement, Sasuke ? »

Les mots de Tobi avaient été prononcés avec une intonation perplexe. Le brun se demanda si cette simple question était la raison pour laquelle le nuke-nin ne partait pas immédiatement à la recherche de Naruto. Mais autant le retenir le plus longtemps possible.

« T'empêcher d'aller trouver Naruto. » répondit-il simplement.

« Et cela n'a pas fonctionné. »

Les sourcils de l'Uchiha se froncèrent.

« Mais je devrai plutôt te remercier. Tu m'as empêché de perdre mon temps à le chercher. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sasuke, interdit.

Un petit rire secoua les épaules du déserteur.

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien caché... » les deux paires d'yeux s'accrochèrent. « Mais il vient d'arriver. »

Les pupilles couleur nuit se rétrécirent et cherchèrent frénétiquement autour de lui, essayant de dénicher le jinchuuriki, _l'imbécile de jinchuuriki_.

Lentement, Naruto apparut à leur vue à tous les deux, posé sur une branche à une dizaine de mètres. Il était encore en Anbu, mais le sang et les bandages qui le recouvraient était les preuves de son précédent combat qui n'avait pas dû être aisé. Son masque était toujours en place, devant son visage ainsi qu'encadré de mèches noires d'encre.

Bien qu'il soit caché par la céramique, Sasuke devina aisément le sourire qui devait être inscrit sur le visage du blond à cet instant. Ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis qu'il glissait habilement de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le sol en soulevant des nuages de poussière au passage.

« Ça faisait longtemps. » déclara le jinchuuriki sur un ton faussement décontracté.

* * *

><p>Gaara observa les gouttelettes d'eau frapper avec violence contre sa vitre. Dehors, la pluie avait assailli Suna de toute part. Il faisait nuit, des nuages gorgés de pluie traversaient le ciel, des éclairs apparaissaient au loin.<p>

Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin.

Il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir dans son dos, mais resta à observer le crachin qui se déversait sur les toits sableux de Suna.

« Gaara, cesse de te faire du soucis. » siffla Temari « Nous avons envoyé nos meilleurs hommes. »

Le Kazekage demeura silencieux. Il savait que Temari était anxieuse. C'était évident, son petit-ami était en guerre à l'instant même. Il était peut-être déjà mort.

Ils avaient reçu une missive d'urgence provenant de Konoha vers quatorze heures, et depuis c'était la panique totale. Il n'y avait pas moins d'une centaine d'Anbu qui étaient partis à Konoha, tandis que les autres restaient à prier chez eux ou bien à attendre désespérément un nouveau rapport Konohen de la situation.

Et pour augmenter la panique, il pleuvait. Alors que ce n'était pas du tout la saison. Gaara observait son reflet dans le miroir de sa vitre. Par moment, les gouttes roulaient le long du verre comme si lui-même pleurait. C'était ridicule, il le savait. Pourtant...

Des bruits de course effrénée se firent entendre dans le couloir et sa porte fut à nouveau ouverte, cette fois-ci à la volée.

« Kazekage-sama ! » hurla un de ses ninjas.

Il se retourna lentement et posa ses yeux clairs sur le chuunin blanc comme un linge.

« Konoha vient de nous envoyer un nouveau message. » balbutia-t-il rapidement, comme en manque d'oxygène « Il semble que- »

« Il est mort, c'est ça ? » l'interrompit-il.

Oui. C'était simplement ridicule.

* * *

><p>Avant dernier chapitre. Plus que deux semaines, je sais. C'est dur.<p>

Je ne sais quoi vous dire, en tout cas vous êtes fixés : il y a un mort. Cette mini scène avec Gaara m'est venue à l'esprit au dernier moment, pendant que j'écoutais une musique de l'OST de Bleach (voir Playlist). Je m'interrogeais vachement, et je me suis dit que de vous mettre un mort « comme ça », sans avoir été un peu briefés avant, ça ne le faisait pas. Alors voilà, au moins vous savez à quoi vous attendre...

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai tenu à placer de nombreux repères temporels. En effet, il y a beaucoup de différentes actions en même temps (j'espère d'ailleurs ne pas vous avoir perdus) qui sont découpées en plusieurs parties. Car oui, mon idée de base était de découper la partie Tobi/Sasuke (qui est quand même assez longue), mais au final j'ai aussi découpé les autres parties de l'intrigue.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai vaguement évoqué les combats contre Kakuzu, et celui contre Zetsu. Je me suis dit que ça ne servirait à rien d'écrire ça parce que ça n'avait pas grand intérêt. Zetsu, on l'a déjà combattu il y a pas longtemps. Kakuzu j'avoue même que c'est un personnage dont je me fiche grandement. J'oublie à temps régulier son nom, tellement je le trouve vide de charisme ainsi qu'inutile. Pour moi, c'est simplement le moyen qu'à trouvé Kishi de ne pas faire balader Hidan tout seul, et aussi pour trouver quelqu'un sur qui tester le Rasen-Shuriken pour la première fois.

Attention, je trouve son combat excellent ! Simplement, ce personnage ne m'inspire pas vraiment. Je me dis qu'écrire un combat le comportant vous – ainsi que moi – aurait ennuyé au delà du possible. Par contre, Hidan : J'ai adoré ! :D J'aime bien les sadiques dans son genre... Et puis, c'est la Némésis de Shikamaru, alors J'AIME !

Aussi, j'ai zappé de grandes parties du combat contre Jiraiya, et ça me rend triste. J'aurais voulu l'utiliser un peu plus, mais Naruto ainsi que Tsunade, selon moi, ont largement le niveau pour le mettre à terre ''rapidement''.

Pour en revenir au sujet, ainsi qu'à votre probable crise de nerf : ne me parlez pas de cette soit disant mort. Je suis une très mauvaise bluffeuse, menteuse, tout ce que vous voulez. Si vous émettez des hypothèses sur cette victime, je ne répondrai tout simplement pas (mais dites-vous que la solution la plus plausible n'est pas forcément la vraie...).

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit (c'est déjà pas mal.)

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre final de San !

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :**

Version CD du concert de Zelda à l'occasion de ses 25 ans. Vous pouvez le trouver en téléchargement sur le Palais de Zelda, ou bien vous pouvez le posséder en achetant le jeu (mais je crois que c'était une édition limitée... En tout cas, je l'ai et c'est une bombe ;D)

OST de Bleach – Never meant to belong (écouter la version de Yumeduo avec piano et violon, disponible sur Youtube)

OST de Fullmetal Alchemist – Dante

Episode 14 de la saga MP3 de Killork ''The véritable légende of Zelda : Ocarina of Taime'', qui est sorti après DEUX ANS d'attente ! A savourer sur son site nouvellement remanié : killorkzone.

XXXXXXXXXX

**La vie trépidante de Papy**

1) Avez-vous remarqué la référence à Grand Corps malade? :D

2) Il m'arrive me faire de petits délires en plein combat MEGA tendus, où plein de doute plane... Et que j'arrive pas à écrire. Ca donne ceci:

"La fumée blanche se répandit, et Tobi se rendit compte que l'animal apparut n'était pas un crapaud, mais bel et bien un simple serpent.

Tobi: Tu m'as trompé! Mais je vais te vaincre Sasuke!  
>Sasu: Ah ouais? Comment, d'abord?<br>Tobi: J'ai l'arme ultime, que personne n'a jamais pu repousser!  
>Sasu: Et c'est quoi, vieux schnock? Un déambulateur magique?<p>

Il serra les poings, furieux de s'être fait avoir, mais étira au plus loin son bras pour toucher le jeune Uchiha.

Tobi: TRIDENT TACKLE!

Celui-ci s'écarta brusquement.

Sasu: DEVIL BAT GHOST!

Tous le cast de Naruto apparut soudainement. Kyuubi aussi se trouvait pas loin et ricanait.

Cast de Naruto: EXPLOSE-LE, SASUKE! YAAA-HAAA!"

_Morale de l'histoire_: Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder Eyeshield 21 en écrivant.


	27. Chapter 26: Ami

Que dire ? Adieu ? Non, pas encore... Le disclaimer ? Vous connaissez. Ah non, j'ai une autre idée.

Have a good read, tout simplement :)

* * *

><p><em>Pour la toute dernière fois, j'ai sorti mon compteur de caractères pourri... Et j'ai trouvé le mot parfait.<em>

Chapitre 26 : Ami

* * *

><p>« Ça faisait longtemps. » déclara le jinchuuriki sur un ton faussement décontracté, tandis qu'il s'avançait les mains aux poches. Ses pieds le menèrent à quelques mètres de Tobi et Sasuke, de l'autre côté de l'immense porte effondrée au sol.<p>

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres du chef de l'Akatsuki tandis qu'il dévisageait l'Anbu. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il devrait partir à sa recherche, mais qu'il vienne de lui-même jusqu'à lui était finalement plus cohérent. Il connaissait le caractère impulsif du jeune ninja, qui n'avait pas faibli malgré les années, et surtout il savait parfaitement à quel point lui et Sasuke étaient liés. Tout compte fait, il n'aurait même pas à bouger le petit doigt. La suite des événements était parfaitement limpide.

Il n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour parvenir à attraper Kyuubi grâce à sa maîtrise de l'espace-temps. Sasuke essaierait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais ce serait vain. Une fois Naruto totalement coincé dans sa dimension parallèle, Sasuke perdrait ses moyens, peut-être même essaierait-il de l'attaquer de front.

Sa victoire serait sans appel. Il aurait récupéré Kyuubi, il aurait vaincu l'Uchiha. Il n'y aurait plus aucune menace. Définitivement, il aurait gagné.

Et, comme pour le conforter dans son hypothèse, Sasuke commença à s'agiter. Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, puis ses traits s'assombrir, puis enfin une moue désolée apparaître sur son visage.

Oui. A cet instant, lui-même savait comment tout finirait.

Les pas de Naruto étaient lourds, puissants. A chaque pas, il soulevait un nuage de poussière. Il ne savait si ce n'était qu'une simple sensation, mais Tobi eut même l'impression durant quelques instants que les nuages s'écartèrent uniquement pour le recouvrir d'un halo de lumière. Comme un ange, ou un sauveur.

Tobi retint un petit rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Sasuke prit la parole avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le masque de renard se tourna lentement en direction du brun. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, on devinait facilement le sourcil haussé derrière de la céramique .

« Je t'avais dit que je viendrai. » répondit-il d'une voix parfaitement posée.

Tobi vit nettement les poings de l'Uchiha se serrer doucement, ainsi que sa pomme d'Adam remuer. Il était nerveux, perdu. Il devait probablement chercher activement un plan d'échappatoire pour le jinchuuriki. N'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse échapper à l'homme masqué. Seulement, il n'y en avait aucun.

Ils allaient devoir combattre, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Si auparavant, Sasuke avait réussi à le berner par un simple bluff assez bien mis en scène, il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. La seule personne qui pourrait aller et venir comme elle le souhaitait en ces lieux était lui. Il était le maître du combat, il était le marionnettiste. Il les manipulerait pour que Naruto l'attaque, et qu'ensuite Sasuke perde toute conscience et se fasse définitivement anéantir.

Ce serait aussi simple que cela. Mais encore fallait-il que Naruto juge bon de faire attention à sa présence, car à l'instant présent il était plutôt d'humeur à titiller son coéquipier.

« Les Uchiha seraient-ils durs de la feuille ? Quelle honte pour une famille si prestigieuse... » murmura Naruto d'un air faussement tragique.

Tobi restait dans le décor et jubilait. Au premier abord, qu'il soit complètement ignoré l'avait légèrement vexé, mais maintenant qu'il voyait Sasuke partagé entre l'idée de sauver son meilleur ami de la galère dans laquelle il s'était lancé, et celle de le jeter au contraire aux lions avec ses meilleurs sentiments, il était définitivement de bonne humeur.

Quel plaisir il avait à voir Sasuke si fourvoyé. Il en avait presque pitié. Ce devait-être une horreur pour lui de voir la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus apparaître comme une fleur sur un champ de bataille, sans même essayer de s'enfuir et se contentant de se moquer de lui. Mais il n'essayait pas de se mettre à la place de Sasuke. Il ne faisait que regarder, et apprécier le spectacle.

« En plus, _Monsieur_ Sasuke, je suis là pour te sauver la mise, alors un peu de reconnaissance je te prie- »

« La ferme, espèce d'abruti. » siffla dangereusement l'Uchiha.

Les muscles de la nuque de l'Uzumaki se tendirent, il avait senti à quel point le moment était mauvais pour le taquiner. Les poings de Sasuke était à présent définitivement serrés et tremblaient le long de ses flancs, tandis que ses yeux brûlaient d'une fureur sans pareille.

D'un mouvement presque imperceptible tant il était rapide, les pieds du brun se tournèrent en direction de Tobi, puis il s'élança en sa direction.

« Disparais ! » cria-t-il tandis qu'il se jetait sur l'homme masqué.

Les yeux de Tobi bondirent d'un côté à l'autre de la plaine, s'arrêtant sur l'Uzumaki qui restait immobile, puis passant sur Sasuke qui fonçait sur lui. Il haussa les sourcils, puis se contenta de disparaître du chemin de l'Uchiha.

Il réapparut face à l'Anbu qui effectua un mouvement de recul vif, puis sauta en haut d'un arbre. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser que Tobi était déjà présent pour l'accueillir. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, tandis que son adversaire enclenchait son jutsu annihilant. Le blond commença à hurler en se faisant emporter dans le grand tourbillon, quand il disparut soudainement en une petit nuage de fumée.

Légèrement frustré, Tobi jura, puis se tourna vers l'Anbu qui était arrivé aux côtés de Sasuke, à une dizaine de mètres et qui l'observait. Il commença à disparaître.

De son Sharingan, Sasuke parvint à apercevoir avant son coéquipier l'endroit exact où se téléporterait Tobi, et le tira par la manche avant de lui ordonner de courir. La seule stratégie qu'il avait trouvée pour le moment était de décamper et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Tobi ne connaissait pas si bien Konoha, il ne pourrait se téléporter immédiatement face à eux. Seulement, il faudrait qu'ils échappent à ses sens ultra-développés et soient très très discrets, avant de se faire repérer et se cacher une nouvelle fois afin d'établir un semblant de plan. S'il existait seulement.

Ils traversèrent l'avenue menant à Konoha et s'engouffrèrent dans l'enfer vert. Sasuke inspectait les environs de son Sharingan, Naruto avait à peu près compris ce qu'il se passait ainsi que ce que comptait faire son ami, et utilisait lui aussi son mode Ermite préalablement enclenché. Quand ils furent assez loin pour parvenir à subsister quelques minutes de répit, le poing de Sasuke claqua brutalement sur la joue du jinchuuriki qui vint s'envoler puis s'écraser contre un tronc. Le brun s'approcha du blond sonné et l'attrapa dangereusement par le col avant de siffler :

« Bordel, Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez toi ? Pourquoi tu as pris le San, et comment tu as fait d'ailleurs ? »

Naruto releva son masque pour frotter sa mâchoire endolorie, avant de retourner à Sasuke son regard assassin.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser faire de telles conneries. »

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent, tandis que l'incompréhension commençait à se lire sur son visage.

« Tu ne me l'as pas dit, » poursuivit Naruto « Mais j'ai fini par comprendre ta ''stratégie''. Te jeter sur Tobi et profiter de l'instant où il t'aspirera pour essayer de le tuer ? Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi, tellement c'est peu fiable ainsi que dangereux. Encore plus, la seule chose que tu gagnerais, ce sera la perte de certains membres, Tobi ne pourrait certainement pas se faire abattre avec un seul chidori. »

Sasuke serra les dents, puis resserra son emprise sur la gorge de son meilleur ami, fulminant :

« Bien sûr que si, je le sais ! J'ai cherché pendant quatre ans, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire ! J'ai parfaitement conscience des risques, mais tu ne pense pas qu'en m'enlevant le San je risquais encore plus ma peau ? »

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent :

« T'es encore là, pourtant. » les paupières de Sasuke se plissèrent sous la colère « Seul, tu n'aurais pas été capable de tuer Tobi, tu serais mort toi aussi. Mais avec moi, il suffit que l'un de nous deux l'atteigne, l'autre se chargera de le terminer. En te prenant le San, je t'obligeais à attendre que j'arrive. Tu ne crois pas que _ça,_ c'est une meilleure stratégie ? »

Les yeux de l'Uchiha s'obscurcirent encore mais il décida de relâcher enfin le jinchuuriki qui retomba lourdement sur ses pieds. Il tira un peu sur son col pour mieux respirer, puis replaça son masque sur sa figure.

« Et je t'ai enlevé la bague ce matin, » ajouta-t-il, le rose aux joues « juste avant qu'on se sépare. Puisqu'à ce moment tu étais totalement _soumis à ma volonté_. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Les paupières du brun battirent, et il détourna la tête, rougissant furieusement. Néanmoins, un bruit de pas sur l'herbe les fit se concentrer à nouveau, et ils se plaquèrent contre le même tronc, bien plus discrets que quelques minutes auparavant.

« D'ailleurs, » murmura Naruto dans l'oreille de Sasuke « c'est moi ou toute à l'heure il m'a appelé Naruto ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke furent suffisamment assassins pour que Naruto comprenne le message immédiatement. Il plaqua une main sur son front, et gémit :

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, » soupira l'Uchiha en secouant la tête « Maintenant, il faut simplement l'abattre. Et définitivement. »

Le blond acquiesça, puis se colla un peu plus au tronc avant de devenir parfaitement immobile.

« Il est à une centaine de mètres. » chuchota-t-il quelques secondes plus tard « Il dirigé dans notre direction. »

« Il ne court pas ? »

« Non, il est immobile.. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi... »

Sasuke baissa la tête, pensif, puis écarquilla les yeux.

« _Écarte-toi_ ! » se mit-il à crier seulement quelques secondes avant que le son du papier qui crépite ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

Une immense explosion retentit dans la forêt, soufflant de nombreux buissons de son souffle puissant. Naruto sauta sur une branche en hauteur et s'échappa des flammes qui naquirent dans la forêt heureusement humide, tandis que Sasuke activait Susano'o. Tobi se mit à rire.

« Vous croyiez pouvoir m'échapper avec une stratégie pareille ? Vous me sous-estimez fortement, j'ai l'impression. »

Les deux shinobis de Konoha froncèrent les sourcils, se mettant en garde. Tobi observa chacun des ninjas pensivement, puis ferma les yeux. En une seconde, il disparut de leur vue, et réapparut juste en face de Naruto qui l'attendait déjà, Rasengan à la main.

* * *

><p>Une fois que la fumée propagée fut totalement dissipée, Hidan dévisagea les adversaires qui l'entouraient, identiques à son ennemi.<p>

Tous, chacun d'entre eux... Comment faire pour deviner lequel était le vrai parmi eux ? Le véritable Shikamaru devait probablement rester en arrière, se préparant à l'attraper avec son ombre dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

Il était encerclé. Il devait absolument trouver ce salopard, et ensuite il lui suffirait d'une simple goutte de sang... Enfin, il pourrait jouir de sa victoire totale.

Un son caractéristique résonna dans son dos, et il vit bel et bien l'ombre se diriger vers lui, rapide et aussi vive qu'un serpent. Celle ci commença à se séparer du sol pour devenir une arme affûtée, et c'est avec un immense sourire pervers qu'Hidan la contra de sa faux à trois têtes.

Une autre ombre tenta une percée vers la gauche, mais elle se fit immédiatement contrer par une des lances acérées que possédait le déserteur. Une troisième parvint par le haut, tandis que les ''Shikamaru'' autour de lui se munissaient de chaînes et essayaient de l'immobiliser. Le sourire de l'immortel s'étira.

D'un brusque mouvement de bras, il envoya valser son arme sur les shinobis qui l'entouraient ainsi que l'ombre, puis se mit à courir à en perdre haleine en direction du Nara qui écarquilla les yeux.

Un long rire bestial et fou s'échappait en continu de sa gorge, ses yeux sortant presque de leur orbite et étant injectés de sang.

Oui, oui, oui... Il aurait tout donné pour voir encore et encore ces yeux écarquillés et apeurés, perdus. Oh oui, à cet instant ce salopard ne savait sûrement pas quoi faire... Ce mouvement-ci, il ne l'avait pas venu venir, et que c'était bon de le savoir et d'en profiter.

Son corps fut soudainement totalement immobilisé, comme si sa poitrine ne pouvait plus le porter plus loin. Contre son torse, il sentit quelque chose de chaud dégouliner, et porta lentement sa main sur le liquide avant de la mettre sous ses yeux.

Il observa le sang rouge et poisseux contre ses doigts avec une espèce de fascination morbide. C'était beau, c'était chaud... Il avait mal, mais quel bon mal.

Et ce qui l'excitait encore plus, c'était de savoir que cette saloperie d'ananas ressentirait cette douleur bientôt, lui aussi. Ce serait _son _sang, sur ses doigts, dont il se délecterait avec passion, dont l'arôme serait probablement aussi bon que la mort en elle-même. Sa fin, il l'aurait sur les doigts, sur lui, partout. Ce serait tout simplement... Grandiose.

Sa poitrine se secoua lentement, et il baissa la main. Il pencha la tête sur la côté, son sourire cruel toujours fixé, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du génie. Il sentait le trou béant dans sa poitrine, et l'appréciait. Il aimait cette douleur.

Tout ce que Jashin-sama avait créé, il aimait. Cet homme qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, et en même temps tant de haine, il ne remercierait jamais assez son Dieu pour le lui avoir offert. C'était un miracle dont il se délecterait jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il avait tué de nombreux hommes, mais jamais comme celui-ci. Même ce jounin, ce _Asuma_, il n'avait eu tant de satisfaction. Celui-là, il était tout bonnement un chef d'œuvre.

Son intelligence était unique au monde. Sa façon d'être aussi. Il avait été le seul à le surprendre, il l'avait piégé. Sa façon de mourir serait véritablement incomparable. Jamais il ne pourrait retrouver la même sentiment qu'il avait eu en combattant ce garçon, il en était certain.

Il _fallait_ qu'il le tue. Il abandonnerait même Jashin-sama rien que pour voir ça. Juste... Voir la vie quitter ses yeux.

Les yeux révulsés, il bascula la tête en arrière et laissa un long fou rire le secouer de bas en haut, faisant frémir jusqu'à ses orteils et la pointe de ses cheveux. L'ombre dans son torse resta immobile et il sentit sur lui des regards indécis, apeurés même.

Il resta dans la même position, les yeux levés au ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Les mains le long du corps, il observa le passage d'une tribu d'hirondelles qui se rendait dans un pays meilleur. Autour de lui résonnait le silence. Il ne bougeait plus depuis si longtemps que certaines personnes se demandaient s'il était mort.

« Il ne peut pas mourir. » répondit Shikamaru, plus que sur ses gardes.

A l'entente du timbre si particulier, Hidan se sentit frémir de bas en haut tandis qu'un petit sourire leva sa commissure gauche.

Ses doigts s'écartèrent brusquement et une lumière les entoura. Shikamaru haussa les sourcils tandis que son cerveau génial analysait ce qu'il se passait. D'immenses chaînes jaillirent des mains du membre de l'Akatsuki, et il comprit. Il relâcha son signe et s'écarta vivement.

« Dispersion immédiate ! »

Il s'apprêtait à donner un nouvel ordre quand il sentit quelque chose lui retenir soudainement la cheville. D'un petit mouvement de poignet, Hidan tira sur la chaîne et fit s'écraser le manieur des ombres sur le sol.

Shikamaru, blessé à l'épaule, se releva faiblement et tenta d'échapper aux chaînes qui le retenaient, mais une autre siffla dans l'air et vint bloquer ses poignets.

D'un nouveau geste, l'immortel fit cette fois s'envoler le Nara qui fut violemment projeté contre un arbre, se protégeant vainement de ses avant-bras, puis à nouveau rencontrer le sol.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, jubilant. Autour, les autres hommes étaient eux aussi coincés par de nombreuses chaînes invoquées par le membre de l'Akatsuki. Il attrapa le ninja par les cheveux et lui releva sauvagement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, connard ? Je te connaissais plus résistant, pourtant... »

Le brun le fusilla du regard, grimaçant sous la douleur au niveau de son crâne et de son épaule déboîtée.

« Où est le génie qui m'avait fait tuer une fois Kakuzu en me faisant utiliser son sang pour mon rituel, hein ? Où il est, Shikamaru Nara ? »

« La ferme... » gémit-il doucement, ses dents crissant sous la douleur ressentie.

« Ce jutsu est magnifique, n'est-ce pas... » continua-t-il sans se préoccuper des mots du ninja « Il paraît que je l'ai obtenu vu que je possède les yeux de Tobi... »

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres il n'obtint pas de réponse. Hidan lâcha les mèches brunes. Ses doigts encore tâchés de son propre sang glissèrent sur la mâchoire du Nara, laissant leur empreinte rougeoyante qui hypnotisa l'immortel. Shikamaru qui afficha une moue dégoûtée et eut un mouvement de recul quand les doigts continuèrent de peindre ses pommettes, son front. Pourtant, cela n'affecta pas Hidan qui continua de rendre les joues du génie rouges de sang.

Sous ses yeux, Shikamaru voyait la plaie béante du déserteur, encore suppurante et dégoulinante, à l'odeur infecte de tripes et de sang. Il se retenait de vomir, surtout que dans sa position il se noierait dans son propre rendu. Et les doigts calleux de l'homme continuaient d'aller et venir sur son visage, avec une douceur dégoûtante. On aurait dit un enfant qui s'amusait à peindre les joues de sa poupée.

Une fois son œuvre finie, Hidan lâcha le visage. Il fit sortir une arme de ses manches, et vint faire siffler la lame sur la pommette de Shikamaru qui serra les dents.

Il observa avec émerveillement les deux sang se mélanger, celui du Nara étant d'une couleur un peu claire, plus rouge, plus belle. Elle tranchait sur celui presque marron du déserteur et coulait le long de sa joue, comme une larme.

Hidan porta ses doigts à la blessure, s'imprégnant du sang du génie, puis à ses lèvres, savourant cet instant où il savourait enfin sa victoire. Il sentait l'agitation des autres ninjas, il avait presque envie de les tuer sur le coup pour savourer pleinement cet instant.

Mais tuer le Nara avec un public, que ce serait excitant... Il entendrait les larmes des gens qui le verraient lui arracher les yeux contre leur gré... Il entendrait les suppliques, mais les ignorerait. Ils le berceraient. Ce serait beau.

Sa langue s'approcha de son index badigeonné d'hémoglobine, ses yeux plongés dans ceux toujours froids et malveillants du génie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

« _Maintenant _! » hurla soudainement Shikamaru, prenant tellement Hidan au dépourvu qu'il en recula d'instinct.

Des bras jaillirent du sol et vinrent lui attraper les pieds, les mains. Ensuite, d'autres s'occupèrent d'immobiliser son corps, en lui maintenant hanches et poitrine, puis enfin ses bras. Il était coincé au sol, incapable d'effectuer encore un seul mouvement.

Les ninjas sortirent de la terre dans laquelle ils étaient cachés et le forcèrent à relâcher les chaînes qui retenaient le Nara ainsi que les autres Konohens prisonniers. Hidan aurait dû s'en douter, finalement. Le stratège avait toujours un coup d'avance, et il semblait même avoir prévu qu'il se retrouve au sol. Malgré sa mauvaise posture, Hidan ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une nouvelle fois clairvoyance du ninja.

Lentement, le génie se releva, la main posée sur son épaule qu'il remit en place d'un mouvement brusque accompagné d'une grimace. Il passa ensuite fébrilement son poignet sur ses joues ruisselantes de sang, une moue écœurée sur le visage, et parvint à se nettoyer un petit peu, bien qu'il ait encore le visage rouge et sa propre blessure qui coulait.

Il s'approcha pas à pas de Hidan, le regard sombre, et pris un kunai dans sa pochette, à l'aide de sa main valide. Il se planta à côté de la main encore ensanglantée sur déserteur, puis après avoir dégluti, il abattit l'arme sur le poignet.

Hidan serra vivement les dents, sentant la douleur l'envahir de part et d'autre de lui-même, puis hurla. Cette douleur n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Là, il avait l'impression... De se sentir mal. D'avoir mal. De perdre sa main. De perdre la bataille.

Le brun ne s'attarda pas sur l'annexe qu'il venait de détacher de sang froid, et la donna à un ninja qui l'enferma dans un parchemin. Les yeux du génie se posèrent sur Hidan qui lui envoyait le regard le plus noir ayant existé :

« Toi... Tu auras beau me couper tout ce que tu veux, tu me battras pas comme ça ! »

Son geste fut accompagné de brusques mouvements des épaules que les ninjas bloquèrent rapidement.

« Je te crèverai les yeux... Je te ferai perdre ce sale sourire suffisant ! Tu vas subir mon courroux et celui de Jashin-sama ! Sale putain d'athée, salopard, fils de pute ! »

Les yeux du Nara se plissèrent furtivement. Ses paupières se fermèrent quelques secondes, puis il se remit à l'observer, froid comme jamais.

« On va voir ça. »

Il forma un petit signe, et son ombre s'étira jusqu'au déserteur. A cet instant, les autres ninjas le lâchèrent et s'écartèrent, avant de faire un signe de tête à Shikamaru.

« Nous vous laissons la suite, capitaine. »

« Merci. » répondit Shikamaru avant de faire relever le déserteur totalement déchu de ses mouvements. « Retournez à Konoha et allez aider les autres qui seraient encore en train de combattre. »

Et il se mit à courir dans la forêt, Hidan derrière lui le suivant comme une ombre.

Ils traversèrent les bois durant de longues minutes, silencieux. Seul le vent, le bruit des branches, comblaient le silence. Le déserteur fusillait des yeux le dos du génie, et priait son unique Dieu pour qu'il arrivent enfin à destination et qu'il puisse finalement tuer cet enfoiré qui l'avait une nouvelle fois pris au piège.

La douleur dans sa main avait déjà disparu. Il ne restait qu'une présence fantôme, et il se disait que cette annexe manquante lui manquerait s'il devait se battre prochainement. Mais peu l'importait à cet instant. L'excitation avait disparu, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui, quel était ce sentiment qui lui donnait l'impression que ses organes fondaient et essayaient de sortir d'eux même de son corps.

La peur ?

Non, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Il sentit ses propres pieds ralentir, et les deux ninjas déboulèrent dans une minuscule clairière à peine éclairée par la lumière du ciel qui ne cessait de s'assombrir au fil des minutes. Il devait probablement déjà être plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi.

L'ombre qui le retenait depuis de nombreuses minutes se détacha de lui, et retourna à son propriétaire qui le fixait à quelques mètres, les mains aux poches en une pause semblant décontractée.

De quelques coups d'œil, Hidan analysa de ses yeux nouveaux l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un petit rictus vint finalement étirer ses lèvres.

« Je peux savoir depuis quand tu es devenu aussi con ? »

Les yeux en amande s'étrécirent.

« Toute à l'heure, t'aurais parfaitement pu en finir avec moi, comme tu l'avais fait il y a quatre ans. J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ? »

Un rire secoua sa poitrine, et l'immortel passa sa dernière main dans ses cheveux, tout en élargissant son sourire.

« Tu aurais des tendances nostalgiques ? »

Les paupières de Shikamaru clignèrent paresseusement, comme s'il était ennuyé d'être présent, mais finirent par se fermer.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit-il doucement, le visage tourné vers le sol. « Car la dernière fois, je t'ai mis à terre seul. »

Ses pupilles décidées se relevèrent en direction du déserteur.

« Cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas le seul à pouvoir savourer ton glas. »

Un long rire s'échappa de la gorge de Hidan.

« Je ne me ferais pas encore avoir par ton putain de trou. » répondit-il, hilare, avant de sauter sur une branche en altitude et observer son adversaire de toute sa hauteur.

« Je vais enfin te faire crever comme la merde que tu es. » poursuivit-il, satisfait.

Shikamaru resta immobile, fixant l'homme de l'Akatsuki avec dédain. Il finit par lâcher un petit rire et secoua la tête en reculant d'un pas.

« Me tuer ? Laisse-moi me répéter. » les pupilles tranchantes d'intelligences se plantèrent dans les Rinnegan vides de sentiments. « Je ne suis _pas_ seul. »

Avant même qu'Hidan n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une main large et puissante jaillit de derrière un tronc et vint essayer d'attraper le membre de l'Akatsuki qui changea rapidement de perchoir. Seulement, il sentit derrière lui l'approche furtive de l'ombre du déserteur et esquiva à nouveau, manquant encore de se faire attraper par l'immense main.

Un autre ninja qu'il avait aperçu précédemment sortit de sa cachette, droit comme un i, pas une once d'hésitation dans ses pupilles. Hidan siffla en observant son nouvel opposant.

« C'est qui, ce gros lard ? »

Malgré lui, Shikamaru sursauta en entendant l'insulte _interdite_. Il recula d'un pas, observant avec horreur Chouji qui commençait à émettre de mauvaises ondes.

« Qui... Viens-tu... De traiter de _gros lard _? » fulmina-t-il, les yeux injectés de sang.

D'une rapidité rare, l'Akimichi apparut dans le dos du déserteur qui se retourna brusquement, prit par surprise. Sa main s'agrandit une nouvelle fois, et vint enfermer totalement l'immortel.

Celui-ci tenta de se dégager en gesticulant, mais il sentit brusquement son esprit quitter son corps et un autre prendre sa place. Sa tête retomba vers l'avant, comme détachée du corps.

Il resta immobile quelques instants avant qu'il ne se redresse, un grand sourire aux lèvres et ne s'exclame d'une voix étrangement féminine :

« C'est bon, Shikamaru ! »

Le Nara relâcha son jutsu et tomba au sol de fatigue. Il envoya un petit sourire à ses coéquipiers et murmura :

« Formation Ino-Shika-Chô réussie. »

« Ça tu peux le dire... » renchérit Ino depuis le corps du déserteur. « On est de vrais chefs ! »

Les doigts de l'Akimichi se desserrèrent lentement et Ino descendit avec fluidité de la branche sur laquelle elle était postée puis traversa la clairière en direction du trou que Chouji avait confectionné durant leur absence. Elle sauta à pied joints dedans, et les deux hommes s'occupèrent de refermer le piège, rendant impossible toute échappatoire de Hidan quand il retrouverait ses esprits.

« Tu peux revenir, Ino. »

« Compris. »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis un son de chute depuis l'intérieur du trou. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement résonna :

« _C'est quoi ce bordel_ ? »

Un petit sourire vint étirer une des commissures du génie tandis qu'il se relevait, l'épaule douloureuse.

« C'est ton tombeau, et définitivement cette fois. »

Un silence choqué lui répondit, puis d'autres insultes se remirent à voler :

« _Nara !_ Je te ferais payer ça ! Je partirais pas, tu le sais bien ! Tu peux m'enfermer autant de fois que tu le veux, jamais je mourrais, tu l'entends ça ? _Jamais _! »

« Je le sais, imbécile. »

Il sentit presque l'autre homme fulminer, dans son piège de terre.

« Mais nous allons te réduire en cendres. En grains de poussière. Tu ne pourras rien faire. Plus parler, plus voir, plus sentir. Tu seras simplement un petit tas de cendres, que personne ne pourra remettre sur pieds... »

Ino et Chouji s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui, se postant à ses côtés.

« Te garder prisonnier dans ma forêt n'a pas marché. Cette fois-ci, tu seras bien plus proche de moi, sous _ma _surveillance. Tu seras dans une urne, non, une simple _bocal_ en verre dans un coin sécurisé de chez moi. »

Un hoquet d'horreur résonna, puis une pause.

« Cette fois-ci, Hidan, c'est véritablement terminé. »

« Sale petit con... »

« Tu va disparaître de la surface de la terre. »

« Espèce _d'enfoiré_ d'athée... »

« Dis bonjour à ton Dieu quand tu le verras aux enfers. »

Immédiatement, ils formèrent tous un signe de leur main droite. Et les parchemins explosifs placés dans les parois de la prison de Hidan explosèrent, avant de faire totalement enflammer le contenant. Comme un four.

L'odeur de chair brûlée leur parvint aux narines, et ils déglutirent lentement, écœurés. Ils entendirent les hurlements de souffrance du ninja, ses insultes continues, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que le crépitement des flammes et le son des chairs qui brûlent et deviennent braises et cendres.

Il était cuit, littéralement.

* * *

><p>Dans un sifflement menaçant, le Rasen-Shuriken traversa plusieurs arbres et finit par se loger dans un tronc particulièrement épais, avant de disparaître.<p>

La forêt n'avait plus lieu d'être, à présent. Il ne restait presque plus aucun arbre debout, et les seuls végétaux résistants avaient perdu une bonne partie de leurs branches qu'elles aient été brûlées ou bien tranchées vives.

Côte à côte, Naruto et Sasuke observaient Tobi qui réapparaissait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Ils avaient leurs mains sur leurs genoux et respiraient bruyamment, en nage.

Depuis combien de temps combattaient-ils ? Même Naruto qui avait une réserve quasi-infinie sentait la fin pointer. Il sentait les blessures pas encore refermées du combat contre Jiraiya se refaire sentir petit à petit, de plus en plus douloureuses.

Sasuke, quand à lui, était presque dans la même situation que son ami. Il n'utilisait plus de techniques de son Mangekyou depuis déjà plusieurs heures, tellement il essayait de minimiser sa perte de chakra. Ne pas pouvoir utiliser le San au moment opportun pour un simple manque d'énergie aurait vraiment été stupide...

Ils dévisagèrent le chef de l'Akatsuki qui leur rendait leur regard, parfaitement en forme contrairement à eux. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air de manquer de chakra, et pourtant parfois, Sasuke avait l'impression que ses temps de réaction étaient de plus en plus longs. Alors il persistait, il essayait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le seul problème était que, s'il parvenait à démontrer que Tobi perdait du chakra, le sien serait malgré tout désespérément à sec.

« Sasuke... » exhala lentement Naruto à ses côtés, vraiment fatigué. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

L'Uchiha baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre à son coéquipier. Il avait beau chercher depuis des heures qu'ils combattaient, il ne trouvait désespérément rien il avait de plus en plus l'impression que Tobi était purement et simplement imbattable.

Mais il continuait d'insister encore et encore, cherchant la faille qui devait bien se trouver quelque part. Il devait y parvenir, il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tobi s'emparer de Naruto. Ce n'était même pas une option envisageable.

« J'en sais rien... » marmonna-t-il en essayant de cacher sa frustration.

Ses yeux brûlants de rage – ceci n'avait pas faibli depuis le début – restaient accrochés sur l'homme masqué. Son cerveau fonctionnait à 200% de ses capacités, mais rien.

Rien, tellement rien. Il détestait ce mot. Il détestait cette sensation d'être si faible.

La main de Naruto vint chercher son poignet et serra doucement, comme pour l'encourager. Derrière le masque, il vit les yeux bleus le fixer avec douceur, confiance. Il savait que même s'il ne parvenait pas à le protéger, Naruto ne lui en voudrait jamais. Personne n'irait lui jeter la pierre, après tout.

Seulement, lui, il ne pourrait jamais accepter ça. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec _cette_ mort sur la conscience. Ce serait tout bonnement impensable d'espérer vivre sans Naruto. C'était la dernière personne qui lui restait. Le _dernier_.

Les doigts calleux massèrent doucement sa veine, avant de la lâcher. Sasuke ressentit encore la chaleur de la main sur son poignet, comme une douleur-fantôme, et baissa la tête.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Seulement, c'était juste tellement dur, tellement frustrant, tellement terrifiant.

Il vit les poings du blond se serrer, comme s'il tentait de s'insuffler encore un peu de courage, puis se redressa. Il dévisagea leur ennemi qui restait immobile.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Naruto ferma les yeux. Tobi écarquilla les siens. Sasuke resta immobile.

Le masque de Tobi apparut soudainement face à eux, dangereux, menaçant. Et il commença à emporter le jinchuuriki.

Qui ne bougea plus.

Et Sasuke comprit quel était ce geste que lui avait offert il y a seulement quelques secondes l'Uzumaki. Il comprit quelle était la signification cachée. Ce n'était pas _courage_.

C'était _désolé_.

« SAN ! »

La plaine devint subitement grise, figée dans le temps, l'espace. Et Sasuke courut, comme il n'avait jamais couru, à en perdre haleine, à en perdre ses jambes, à en perdre la raison. A seulement deux mètres, Tobi était parfaitement attaquable. Et il emportait Naruto avec lui.

_Trois_

Dans l'image figée que lui apportait le monde parallèle de la bague, Sasuke vit le bras et la jambe gauche de Naruto emportés dans le tourbillon qu'était l'infâme jutsu de Tobi, et serra les dents pour accélérer sa cadence.

_Deux_

Son bras prit le plus d'élan possible, reculant jusqu'à s'en déboîter l'épaule, et le Chidori apparut dans sa main. Ses Sharingan étaient déjà activés

_Un_

Le choc se répandit dans toute la plaine, assourdissant, cristallin. Et le sang qui goutte au sol suivit l'onde offensive.

_Zéro_

Tout redevint clair, limpide.

Le bras de Sasuke traversait Tobi de part en part, ensanglanté. Le jutsu de Tobi avait été arrêté en pleine utilisation. Naruto retomba au sol.

La poitrine de Sasuke se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme saccadé, fort, violent, comme s'il était en pleine hyperventilation. Sa main trembla, ainsi que son bras, quand le corps à travers lequel il venait de traverser glissa contre sa peau jusqu'à retomber au sol en un grand fracas.

Les yeux écarquillés, choqué, il observa l'homme gémir sourdement, la main sur l'immense trou dans sa poitrine, le masque à moitié brisé.

Et l'éclair de génie frappa à nouveau Sasuke.

Il se jeta littéralement sur l'homme et se mit à frapper de toute ses forces contre la céramique résistante, dans l'espoir qu'elle se brise enfin, qu'elle puisse faire apparaître au grand jour le visage de cet esprit criminel, et encore plus...

Son Sharingan.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas repenser à ceci ?

A l'instant même où les même yeux se rencontrèrent, ceux de Sasuke se transformèrent et le Mangekyou d'Itachi envoya l'Amaterasu sur Tobi. Celui-ci commença à hurler, à se débattre, à essayer d'échapper aux flammes en vain.

Les flammes noires se mirent à englober le corps en sa totalité, au point de le faire disparaître. Sasuke se releva, sentant ses jambes un peu faibles, et observa ce pourquoi il avait survécu durant les quatre dernières années. Et un petit rire secoua ses épaules.

Cependant, une raideur le figea soudainement. Il se tourna comme au ralenti, et sentit la cadence de son cœur s'accélérer une nouvelle fois. Le sang répandu au sol derrière, ce n'était pas le sien. Ni celui de Tobi.

Naruto.

Ses jambes lâchèrent définitivement. Il tendit faiblement une main en direction du corps mutilé, sentant ses veines se glacer. Ses yeux brûlants et tremblants fixèrent l'endroit où normalement auraient dû se trouver une jambe ainsi qu'un bras. Et à la place, du sang, une mare, un océan.

Il rampa presque jusqu'à son ami, les yeux toujours aussi grands, le visage toujours aussi ouvert et expressif. Ses genoux trempèrent dans le sang qui continuait de s'écouler en continu, ses mains aussi, mais il s'en fichait bien.

Sa paume tremblante se posa sur l'épaule de l'Anbu, qu'elle secoua lentement.

« Naruto... ? »

Pas de réponse. Son cœur fit un bond.

« Naruto ? » répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Toujours pas de signe.

Ses deux mains se plaquèrent sur la silhouette du blond, le secouant à présent comme un prunier. Derrière lui, un mouvement anima la main presque consumée par le feu noir d'encre.

* * *

><p>Le soleil poursuivait son ascension vers l'ouest, continuant d'assombrir le ciel et au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Tsunade, les yeux tournés vers l'astre à demi-caché derrière les nuages gris, restait silencieuse, essayait de faire disparaître la migraine qui l'avait attaquée il y a une dizaine de minutes et qui l'avait forcée à arrêter durant quelques temps son travail de medic-nin.<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'elle oubliait ?

Derrière elle, elle entendait, sentait ses ninjas déambuler. L'odeur du désinfectant avait envahi la clairière, recouvrant à peine le fumet de chair brûlée répugnant, les cris de douleur commençaient à s'estomper.

La moitié de ses shinobis avaient frôlé la mort sous l'attaque. Un quart d'entre eux avaient été tués. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée à tenir encore debout. Mais le plus importait était la conclusion, ils avaient enfin réduit l'Akatsuki à néant. C'était terminé.

Pourtant, une phrase ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête.

Elle avait aidé ses ninjas à en finir avec Kakuzu. Le combat avait été difficile, long, mais ils étaient finalement parvenus à le mettre à terre. Et, en un dernier soupçon de vie, il avait soufflé, de la manière la plus distincte qui soit aux oreilles de l'Hokage :

_« Ce n'est pas terminé »_

Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas terminé ? La guerre ? La menace ? La mort ? Elle aurait souhaité lui demander, mais le lâche avait rendu son dernier soupir avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, tout comme Jiraiya l'avait fait avant lui.

L'image de son coéquipier tué par sa propre main la hanterait à jamais, c'était une certitude. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait, c'était impossible de s'en débarrasser. Son seul réconfort était qu'elle pourrait enfin l'enterrer comme il se doit, et qu'il ne croupirait plus au fond d'un lac.

Ils avaient décidé de brûler le corps de Kakuzu, afin de ne plus jamais donner l'occasion à un fou de faire revivre ces hommes à la vie, et la plaine s'était mise à empester la chair calcinée et le sang.

L'odeur s'intensifia soudainement quand trois nouvelles personnes pénétrèrent la clairière, l'un recouvert de sang et les autres de cendres noires. Elle distingua un bocal rempli de cendres dans la main de Shikamaru et eut une moue dégoûtée. Seulement, elle sentit bien que le Nara n'était pas dans son état normal, et il glissa lentement au sol avant de se faire rattraper par ses coéquipiers.

Tsunade se précipita à ses côtés et commença à l'ausculter en compagnie de Ino. Elle passa un linge humide sur sa joue blessée et vit le sang séché commencer à disparaître. De son côté, la Yamanaka prenait les outils nécessaires pour bander l'épaule blessée de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Shikamaru... » grogna-t-elle contre l'homme inanimé, à la fois atterrée et inquiète. « Depuis quand tu t'évanouis comme ça, hein... »

Tsunade ouvrit la veste du jounin et une moue pensive s'installa sur son visage.

« Il ne change pas. » répondit-elle à Ino, avant de passer une main luisante de chakra sur la poitrine du ninja.

Il s'était ouvert le flanc et saignait abondamment, mais avec la veste de chuunin si épaisse, personne ne s'en était rendu compte, et il s'était appliqué à ce que ce soit le cas. Résultat : il était tombé dans les vapes sous la perte trop conséquente de sang.

La dernière Sannin prit son temps à réparer les tissus blessés du ninja, tout en soignant les nombreuses ecchymoses qui se formaient au côtés de la blessure. Il avait fait de violentes chutes, et au vu de ses poignets, ce n'était pas lui le responsable.

Les deux blondes finirent proprement leur travail, puis emportèrent le ninja près des autres blessés graves qui se reposaient et qui ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller – merci Sakura et ses doigts de fée. Tsunade dévisagea les ninjas qui avaient été blessés sous ses ordres, puis posa ses yeux sur le tas recouvert d'une bâche à plusieurs mètres. Le pied froid et sale qui dépassait lui créa un nouveau haut-le-cœur tandis que l'image de Jiraiya ne cessait de rester imprimée sur ses pupilles.

_Ce n'est pas terminé._

Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas terminé, bon sang ? Que restait-il ?

Lentement, Shikamaru émergea du coma dans lequel il avait été plongé. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il n'entendait rien d'autre sinon un murmure lointain. Rapidement, celui-ci s'intensifia, et devint un vacarme incessant, et horriblement sonore. Il fronça les sourcils et remua son bras, avant de grimacer et gémir fortement.

Ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint comme boomerang à pleine vitesse. La détonation, les hurlements, le sang sur ses joues, les yeux fous, le rire psychopathe. Sa main se tendit vivement et il chercha des doigts le bocal qui contenait ce pourquoi il avait tout sacrifié lors de cette journée. Au moment où il sentit le verre froid sur ses doigts, il se relaxa et redevint immobile.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent paresseusement, et il se mit à fixer les nuages qui filaient dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre. Ils étaient d'un gris presque blanc, il faisait froid.

Il n'allait pas tarder à neiger.

Ses pupilles se tournèrent à sa gauche quand il sentit une masse réconfortante sur son épaule, et il sourit à Chouji. Il voulut se redresser à l'aide de son autre bras, ne voulant pas lâcher le récipient, mais celui-ci resta collé à son torse et lui fit un mal de chien au niveau de la jonction à l'épaule.

D'une main puissante, l'Akimichi redressa Shikamaru qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête reconnaissant. Il observa la plaine l'entourant, laissant ses yeux planer sur ses camarades allongés à ses côtés, en ligne au loin un feu pas encore éteint une pile de cadavres vainement cachée par une bâche. Ses phalanges se resserrèrent contre le verre arrondi, et il balbutia :

« Où est Tsunade-sama ? »

« Je vais la chercher. » répondit Chouji en se levant et cherchant la kunoichi des yeux. Il la vit et se dirigea vers elle pour l'informer du réveil du Nara.

Tsunade se dirigea vers lui, accompagnée de l'Akimichi.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il acquiesça en frottant son bras en écharpe.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça... Je peux me lever, je pense. »

Aussitôt dit, et ce malgré les regards réprobateurs, il s'accroupit puis se releva en tanguant un peu.

« Où vas-tu, Shikamaru ? » murmura Tsunade, sévère.

Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent, tandis que le dernier ordre que lui avait donné la femme lui revenait en mémoire.

Dans son bureau à peine une semaine auparavant, elle l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. A la base, cette réunion avait pour but de réviser leurs stratégies militaires, mais rapidement le sujet avait dévié sur Naruto. Shikamaru lui avait parlé de ses doutes vis à vis de l'intégrité du Conseil, et ceux-ci ne firent que s'intensifier quand il eut appris que les anciens avaient demandé à ce que le jinchuuriki participe à la guerre.

Tsunade lui avait confié ses doutes à elle aussi, puis lui avait avoué avoir donné à Sasuke la mission d'enquêter sur eux, sans succès. Il avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir à ce fait de son côté, puis pris la décision d'en parler à Sasuke quand il rentrerait de Suna – malheureusement, il n'en eut jamais temps. Avant qu'il ne reparte, Tsunade l'avait interpellé.

_« Dès que tu en auras l'occasion, je veux que tu t'occupe de surveiller Naruto. Si jamais l'objectif du Conseil est d'aider l'Akatsuki dans l'ombre et leur vendre Naruto, il faut qu'il soit entouré au maximum. Sasuke sera présent, c'est une quasi-certitude mais au cas-où je veux que tu sois présent toi aussi. Tobi s'y attendra à la présence de Sasuke, mais pas la tienne. »_

Il avait été surpris, mais avait fini par accepter bon gré mal gré. Et à présent, il exécuterait cet ordre, qu'il soit blessé ou non. Même s'il avait réussi à tuer Tobi, il y avait toujours la possibilité d'une attaque postérieure de quelconques mercenaires sous la direction des Anciens de Konoha.

« Je dois aller voir Narut- »

Ino les rejoint, coupant Shikamaru au plein milieu de sa phrase.

« Vous savez où est Tsu ? »

Lentement, les yeux de Tsunade s'agrandirent. Elle fronça les sourcils, attirant le regard circonspect de Shikamaru.

« Il devrait être déjà de retour, c'est vrai... Lui et Sasuke. »

« Il est toujours en train de battre Tobi ? » souffla Shikamaru, lui aussi sur la défensive.

Il observa son Hokage, abasourdi. Elle n'avait même pas lancé de recherches, ou envoyé de renforts ?

« Mais je ne sens son chakra nulle part... » murmura Tsunade, perplexe. « Je pensais qu'ils étaient simplement en train de se soigner mutuellement à l'écart... »

Le silence plana quelques instants, avant qu'une horrible hypothèse ne s'insinue en eux et ne les fasse perdre momentanément la parole et le souffle.

Immédiatement, Tsunade se retourna et se plaça au centre de la clairière.

« Écoutez-moi tous, » cria-t-elle à l'attention de tous les ninjas environnants « que tous les ninja sensoriels en état mettent à profit ce qu'il leur reste de chakra pour me trouver Tsumujikaze ! »

Les shinobis s'observèrent mutuellement, perplexe, mais enclenchèrent leur recherche.

« Je ne vois pas Tsumujikaze... »

« Moi non plus. » déclara un autre ninja.

Une expression de muette horreur s'installa sur le visage de la Godaime. Shikamaru se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément une autre explication à la disparition du chakra de Naruto... Ou tout simplement un moyen de le retrouver. Il écarquilla les yeux :

« Cherchez aussi Sasuke Uchiha ! Oui, il est forcément avec lui ! »

Il sentit sur lui le regard confus de Ino, mais n'y accorda même pas un instant. Il se fichait de risquer de dévoiler son identité à cet instant. Tout ce qui comptait était de le retrouver.

« Je crois avoir repéré Sasuke Uchiha ! » s'exclama soudainement une jeune Hyuuga « Mais je n'en suis pas sûre à 100%... »

Un sursaut d'espoir secoua les ninjas, rapidement balayé par la signification de la dernière phrase de la femme aux yeux blancs.

« Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme désactiva son Byakugan et murmura, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ses propres propos.

« Ce chakra est vraiment très froid... Sombre... On dirait un monstre. »

Les épaules de Tsunade se raidirent, puis elle se remit à crier :

« Amenez-nous jusqu'à lui ! Tous les medic-nin excepté Sakura, Ino et Hinata restent ici s'occuper des blessés. Les autres viennent avec moi ! »

Les ninjas opinèrent sans répondre quoique ce soit et se postèrent aux côtés de l'Hokage. Chouji écarquilla les yeux quand Shikamaru avança d'un pas lui aussi, tout en croquant ce qui semblait être une pilule de survie.

« Shikamaru, tu dois rester te reposer... » tenta l'Akimichi, peu convaincant.

« Je dois y aller. » trancha-t-il imperturbable. « Tsunade-sama m'a donné l'ordre de protéger Naruto, je viens avec vous. »

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage du ninja costaud, mais il finit par suivre son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir déjà récupéré une partie de ses forces. Ils s'élancèrent dans les bois en direction du village, la peur au ventre.

* * *

><p>« Naruto, merde, réponds-moi ! »<p>

Tobi ouvrit un œil. Puis le referma.

« Parle-moi ! »

A nouveau sa paupière s'ouvrit. Et se ferma.

Un battement de cœur. Deux.

«_ Naruto _! »

Les flammes avaient disparu. La douleur aussi. Il sentait sa peau comme craquelée, brûlée. Il sentait la viande trop cuite. Et cela le dégoûtait. Ses yeux se posèrent, fatigués, sur le brun à plusieurs mètres de lui, tenant un Anbu au masque de renard dans ses bras, le secouant brutalement. Du sang s'écoulait en continu sur ses mains, se répandait sur le sol terreux et poussiéreux, infiltrait les fibres de ses vêtements. De là où il était, Tobi voyait distinctement les deux affreuses blessures de l'Anbu. Amputé du bras et de la jambe gauche. Parce qu'il l'avait laissé l'attaquer.

La terre reprit soudainement son sens initial, et sa tête lui tourna. Il baissa les yeux et les dirigea sur sa poitrine sanguinolente, visqueuse, suppurante, immonde. Il voyait un trou à travers son propre corps.

Mais il était en vie. Et Sasuke ne le voyait pas.

Il ne savait comment, il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds. Un pas après l'autre, il s'approcha du brun, ne faisant même plus attention à être silencieux.

Il voulait simplement en finir. Le tuer. C'était tout ce qui comptait, à présent. Le tuer, en finir. Le _tuer_, en finir. Le tuer, en _finir_. En finir, le _tuer_. Et ensuite...

Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste le tuer. Le tuer et en finir.

Son plan pour la paix dans le monde, oublié. L'importance de Kyuubi, oubliée. Il voulait juste ceci, la mort de Sasuke Uchiha.

Et il l'aurait.

Ses doigts trempés de sang agrippèrent la gorge de son adversaire, puisant dans leur dernière ressource. Le corps sous ses phalanges se raidit, s'immobilisa. Il sentit l'artère battre plus fort, le souffle se couper, et l'Uchiha glapit.

Seulement, il se retrouva soudainement basculé en arrière, emporté par une force surhumaine, démoniaque, fureur et vengeance. Sasuke leva haut son poing, l'abattit sur la joue de Tobi qui perdit une dent au passage. Un autre coup suivit dans sa tempe. Puis sur son nez, dans sa mâchoire, sur sa pommette, aucun endroit ne fut épargné.

Le tuer et en finir. Le tuer et en finir. L'un et l'autre n'avaient plus que ces mots à la bouche. Plus que cette envie primaire et bestiale de tout détruire, tuer chaque personne sur son passage.

Tobi perdit conscience sans même s'en rendre compte, ni Sasuke.

Celui-ci relâchait tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il ne hurlait pas, il ne pleurait surtout pas, il ne disait rien. Il frappait, il tuait. Il laissait ses muscles crier de douleur à sa place. Il laissait Tobi souffrir au lieu de lui. Il laissait son subconscient lui faire oublier jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait, son nom et sa personne.

La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de frapper. Et tuer. Et venger.

Il n'entendit pas les pas de courses dans la forêt, ni même ceux feutrés des ninjas quand ils pénétrèrent le champ de bataille ravagé. Il n'entendit pas les murmures, il ne vit pas la terreur sur les visages, il ne vit rien d'autre que ses poings frapper encore et encore le visage en sang de Tobi, mort depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il ne vit pas les personnes autour de lui essayer de le calmer, il ne vit pas Sakura et Ino se précipiter sur le corps amputé de Naruto. Il ne vit pas l'horreur sur le visage de la blonde, ni les sanglots silencieux qui secouaient l'Hokage. Il ne vit pas certains ninjas baisser la tête en signe de deuil, ou d'autres fixer l'Anbu avec incompréhension. Il ne vit pas les larmes, les cris, le chagrin.

Il vit simplement ce qui lui restait.

Rien.

A bout de souffle, il se rendit compte qu'il ne tapait déjà plus sur Tobi depuis quelques minutes. Il martelait le sol, le corps du chef de l'Akatsuki avait été emporté plus loin. Il regarda lentement le coupant de ses mains éraflées, blessées, douloureuses, puis fixa le sol. Autour de lui, tout était sombre. Le soleil était couché.

L'ouïe lui revint comme par magie. Il entendit des ninjas mettre le feu au corps de Tobi. Il entendit les murmures. Il entendit le vent souffler. Il entendit des sanglots.

Lentement, il se releva, et fixa la scène au loin, indéchiffrable. Il resta immobile, les yeux ancrés sur le corps ensanglanté. Il vit les mains de Ino passer sur ses plaies ouvertes, il vit les larmes glisser sur ses joues tandis qu'elle comprenait lentement que ce qu'elle faisait était inutile. Il vit Sakura essayer de faire repartir le cœur de l'Anbu. Il la vit envoyer plusieurs regards à son maître qui ne bougeait plus, pétrifiée.

Les prunelles émeraudes alternèrent entre le corps froid et sa meilleure amie qui pleurait face à elle. Ensuite entre Tsunade bouche bée et Sasuke impénétrable. Puis ses amis qui restaient en ligne quelques mètres derrière elle, à les observer.

Elle se détesta à cet instant, elle détesta être celle qui abandonnerait la première. Mais elle était médecin. Elle devait le dire, le déclarer, empêcher Ino d'essayer de ramener un mort à la vie.

« Ino, recule. » dit-elle doucement, mais fermement.

Les mains de la blonde se figèrent au-dessus du corps et un nouveau hoquet secoua la poitrine de la blonde. Elle retomba sur le torse de l'Anbu, tremblante, traversée de spasmes et émettant des plaintes qui retournèrent le cœur de tous ceux présents. La jeune médecin se releva et attrapa la main de Ino, essayant de la faire lâcher l'homme qu'elle aimait tellement, en vain. Elle finit, avec l'aide de Chouji et Kakashi, à réussir cet exploit.

Elle resta à côté de l'Anbu, le visage grave. Ses poings se serrèrent.

« Tsunade-sama, c'est à vous de lui enlever son masque... »

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils, les épaules tremblantes et les yeux humides. Elle fit un pas en direction du corps.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui venait de parler, et personne ne sut quoi répondre.

Le brun avait les yeux grands ouverts, si expressifs, si vivants. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son front plissé sous la colère qui le traversait. Il posa ses pupilles nuit sur Sakura qui en frémit, voyant Sasuke comme si c'était la première fois, comme s'il était une autre personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme merdes, Sakura ? » siffla-t-il, Sharingan activé.

La jeune femme laissa l'incompréhension la faire frissonner et ouvrit la bouche.

« Que- »

« Comment vous pouvez croire qu'il soit mort ? »

Il traversa en de grandes enjambées l'espace qui le séparait de l'Anbu et se planta à ses côtés, bougeant violemment Sakura.

« En ce moment, je suis sûr qu'il doit être en train de se retenir de rigoler, il se paye notre tête. »

Aucun mouvement ne lui répondit, et il serra un peu plus les poings. Sa coéquipière tenta une approche timide, mais il leva sa jambe et commença à ruer de coup de pieds le cadavre au sol.

« Relève-toi, crétin ! » se mit-il à hurler, plus furieux que jamais. « Abruti ! Usuratonkachi ! »

Il vit dans un coin les yeux de Sakura s'agrandir, troublés, mais n'y porta même pas attention. A cet instant, il se fichait totalement de ce qu'il disait, de ce qui l'entourait.

Il voulait juste réveiller Naruto, leur montrer qu'il était vivant, qu'il le resterait encore, qu'il deviendrait Hokage, qu'ils leur ferait encore payer des ramens, que ce sourire si réconfortant ne cesserait de rendre heureux Konoha, que cette boule d'énergie ne disparaîtrait jamais, que ce ne serait jamais fini, qu'il aurait son visage gravé à côté de celui de son père, qu'il resterait à ses côtés, à jamais.

Il s'en fichait qu'il annonce à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il s'en fichait qu'il décide de sortir avec Ino. Il s'en fichait qu'il décide de le laisser seul.

Il ne voulait tout simplement plus être sans lien. C'était trop douloureux. Trop insoutenable. Trop impossible.

Et pourtant, ce corps froid depuis déjà une heure lui criait le contraire. Cette impression de déjà-vu sur sa langue le rendait intenable, il ne comprenait plus rien, tout était flou. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Où était-ce ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, et ses genoux lâchèrent prise. Il porta une main à sa bouche, et sentit ses poings se serrer.

_Mon corps a bougé tout seul._

Non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Non, jamais, _jamais_ il n'aurait pu laisser Naruto mourir en le protégeant. Jamais.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna en un sursaut, voulant voir un sourire éblouissant, des yeux bleus comme l'océan, des cheveux blonds comme les blés.

C'était Shikamaru, les yeux dans les siens bien qu'ils regardent bien plus loin. Son avant-bras fut parcouru de tremblements, et il repoussa brutalement le Nara.

« Arrêtez avec ça ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau, plein de haine et d'envie de fureur, vengeance ou tout ce qui se rapportait. « Ce n'est _pas_ possible ! » sa voix se cassa sur les dernières syllabes. « Il ne peut _pas _être mort... »

Ses yeux noirs croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Shikamaru. Puis il les planta dans ceux de Tsunade, dans ceux de Sakura, de Ino, de Neji, de Kakashi, de Iruka, de Kiba, de tout le monde. Et il y vit la même chose.

Le chagrin. Le deuil.

« Je vais vous le montrer ! » déclara-t-il soudainement, les sourcils froncés et les pupilles brûlantes de rage.

Il se jeta aux côtés du ninja et plaqua sa main sur la céramique. Ses doigts tremblèrent, et il vit Tsunade et Shikamaru essayer de le retenir. Mais il devait leur prouver. Il devait _se _le prouver.

D'un geste brusque, le masque de renard traversa la plaine, et vint se briser sur un rocher quelques mètres plus loin. Un silence de mort plana, puis des sursauts résonnèrent quand les rangées de cicatrices sur les joues de l'Anbu parvinrent à leurs yeux.

Sasuke passa rapidement sa main sur les joues hâlées, secouant fébrilement le visage de son meilleur ami. Ses doigts passèrent sur les paupières closes de Naruto, et les ouvrirent.

Il vit le bleu. Et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« NARUTO! » se mit-il à hurler, sentant soudainement son coeur se remettre à battre.

En dessous de lui, Naruto était vivant. Il le savait, c'était tout bonnement impossible que ce crétin meure comme _ça_. Il savait que le jinchuuriki pouvait résister à pire, qu'il avait affronté bien plus difficile et avait survécu.

Le sourire s'agrandit, et Sasuke sourit à son tour. Derrière lui, il sentit les gens se rapprocher:

« Naruto ? »

Sasuke ne reconnut même pas la voix de la personne qui avait parlé. Il n'existait plus rien, à cet instant. Plus rien. Plus personne. Simplement Naruto, qui vivait, respirait encore.

« Sasuke... » dit faiblement le blond, ses yeux bleus enfoncés dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

Des larmes rendirent l'azur trouble, et son sourire s'élargit. Il devenait triste, brisé. Ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

« Tobi...? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » le rassura le brun « Il est mort, je m'en suis occupé. Tout va bien, maintenant. On va te soigner. »

Il se tourna vivement vers Sakura qui fixait Naruto, les yeux encore écarquillés, livide. Puis sur Ino, Hinata, dans le même cas. Tsunade baissait la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, venez l'aider ! » s'énerva-t-il, son Sharingan commençant à prendre place dans ses yeux, menaçant.

Fébrile, l'autre membre de l'équipe sept fit un pas, mais Naruto leva une main, et secoua doucement la tête.

« Ça ne sert à rien... J'ai plus beaucoup de temps... »

« Ne dis pas ça, crétin ! » hurla Sasuke, plein de rage.

« Je me vide de mon sang, bâtard... » soupira-t-il, les larmes continuant de noyer ses joues « Mon chakra est à la limite du zéro... Même Kyuubi ne peut rien faire... C'est fini. »

Un frisson parcourut Sasuke, qui leva son poing dans l'espoir de frapper le blond, avant de s'immobiliser. Naruto le fixait, et était sérieux.

« Non... T'as pas le droit, Naruto. Merde, t'as pas intérêt à me faire ça ! » les yeux brillèrent, et il se leva, furibond. « Qui c'est qui me disait qu'il m'empêcherait de partir de Konoha, hein ! T'es la dernière personne qui me rattache ici, t'as pas le droit de t'en aller ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! » il secoua la tête « Tu... Tu dois devenir Hokag e! Tu dois mourir étouffé avec tes ramens ! Pas à cause de moi ! » sa voix se brisa « Je refuse que tu meures à cause de moi ! »

Un sourire vint éclairer les traits du blond:

« Tu vivras... Tu resteras à Konoha... Pour moi. Sinon, j'viendrais te péter la gueule... Compris, connard? »

« La ferme ! » Sasuke se tourna et tira Sakura et Ino jusqu'au blond « Et vous, restez pas plantées là ! Sauvez-le, putain ! »

Fébrile, les kunoichis s'agenouillèrent et commencèrent à passer leurs mains sur les blessures du jinchuuriki qui levait les yeux au ciel, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus vagues. En voyant Ino, il lui fit un petit sourire et murmura:

« Désolé de t'avoir menti... »

« Tais-toi, Naruto. » répondit-elle sèchement en s'essuyant le nez « On aura une conversation quand tu te seras rétabli. »

Un rire secoua les épaules du blond qui fixa le ciel. Sasuke revint au dessus de lui, à côté de Sakura; et lui prit la main, détournant le regard.

« Naruto, t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher. »

Le blond se mit à rire, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité.

« Merci, Sasuke. »

L'Uchiha se retourna furieusement vers son meilleur ami et commença à l'insulter. Mais s'immobilisa brusquement

Les pupilles cobalt étaient vides. Fades. Sans couleur. Sans vie. Sans âme.

Morts.

« Na... ruto? »

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés au possible. La bile lui grimpa aux lèvres. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose en lui se briser.

« _Naruto_ ! »

C'était comme lorsqu'il avait perdu toute sa famille. Comme lorsqu'il avait quitté Konoha. Comme lorsqu'il avait quitté son repaire, il y a de là trois ans.

En beaucoup, tellement, _incroyablement_ plus fort.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était tout simplement impossible. ...pourtant, ces yeux, ce sang. Et ce sourire idiot bien _bien_ trop heureux.

Il se releva, courbé, le visage fermé. Il passa devant ses anciens camarades qui le suivirent du regard, interloqués, avant de se précipiter sur le cadavre du jinchuuriki. A cet instant, un flocon atterrit sur la joue du jinchuuriki, suivit de millions d'autres dispersés partout au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Sasuke leva son visage vers le ciel, observa la neige tomber lentement. Il la vit se transformer en pluie, se revit penché au dessus de Naruto, à treize ans, perdu, déboussolé, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi choisir.

Et il se rendit compte, avec énormément d'années de retard, que ce jour-là... Il aurait dû rester à Konoha, finalement.

* * *

><p>Voici le dernier chapitre de San. Je ne ferais pas de réflexions sur cette fin maintenant, et n'en faites pas non plus s'il vous plaît. J'aime les Death-fics, cette fin était prévue dans ma tête depuis que cette fiction est née dans mon crâne. J'ai énormément hésité, mais j'ai décidé de la finir ainsi, c'est comme ça. Enfin, j'expliquerai tout en détail dans mon épilogue qui ne saurait tarder. Non, je ne le posterai pas dimanche prochain, pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux en finir avec cette fiction, pouvoir enfin mettre un croix dessus en me disant : ça, tu l'as fait, tu l'as fini, et tu peux être fière de tout ce qu'elle t'a apporté.<p>

En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de vous, qui me lisez en ce moment. Vos réactions. Chaque soir, ça a été un calvaire, plus je voyais la fin arriver... Et maintenant que ceci est écrit, je veux faire l'épilogue. Je veux en finir avant de perdre foi en moi à nouveau, je veux le faire tant que je peux. Donc la sortie de cet épilogue n'est pas programmée. Je le posterai quand je l'aurai fini et relu, comme ça je ne pourrai plus revenir dessus et vouloir tout changer.

Vraiment, voilà, que dire... Je pense que tout sera dit dans l'épilogue, donc d'ici là... See you, guys.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist **:

Je me suis passée en boucle les chaînes Youtube TheDelRe et jam2995 qui font des cover de l'OST de Zelda, ou autres Nintendo et qui sont des génies. J'adore ces mecs, ils sont grandioses, pas d'autre mot.

Encore une fois, je me suis droguée à Zelda (j'ai fini Skyward Sword, d'ailleurs !) et au CD orchestral cité dans le chapitre précédent. J'aime décidément trop.

Sinon, si je donne de VRAIS morceaux... Il y a... Toutes les musiques tristes de Naruto Shippuden (se prend un parpaing). Mais pour la fin, je vous suggère surtout d'écouter Maisou de l'OST II

Aussi, Ice Cavern de l'OST de Zelda : Ocarina of Time

Follow Fi ainsi que Farore Silent Realm de Zelda : Skyward Sword

et Midna's Theme de Zelda : Twilight Princess.

(Vous pouvez trouver ces quatre dernières sur la chaîne Youtube de GilvaSunner)

XXXXXXXXXX

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

ShandraBlue : Un ShikaHidan... J'espère que tu ne veux pas parler du couple, sinon je vais vomir XD Merci pour ta review malgré tout ^^

Irill : Merci pour tes trois reviews ! :D Aïe... Le SasuNaru sous-entendu, on m'a déjà engueulée dessus... Mais bon, c'est rien ça, c'est juste un gros délire que je me suis fait ! Mais j'ai fait attention, je n'ai à aucun moment dit quoi que ce soit d'explicite. On a chacun notre vision. Et pour les fautes, tu sais c'est difficile de voir les coquilles lors d'une relecture, surtout après avoir relu mon texte vingt-cinq fois pendant l'écriture. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de ne me relire véritablement qu'à la fin du chapitre, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Ensuite, ma fin de merde ? Mouhahaha... A moins que ce soit la DeathFic qui te déprime ? Beh écoute, c'est ma fic j'fais c'que j'veux, d'abord XP Sur ce... J'espère que la fin te plaira malgré tout, toi qui m'a suivie depuis le début, malgré ton aversion du SasuNaru :)


	28. Épilogue

Have a good ending... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

* * *

><p>« Debout, flemmard. »<p>

Ledit paresseux ouvrit un œil. Puis deux.

Ses pupilles encore voilées par le sommeil fixèrent le blanc cassé du plafond, tandis qu'une moue de profond ennui s'inscrivait sur ses traits. Il s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux, voulant se laisser à nouveau emporter par Morphée, quand un violent coup d'oreiller fut asséné sur son visage.

Il poussa un cri peu masculin et tomba de son lit. Il resta étalé au sol quelques instants, grommelant dans le plancher de sa chambre, avant de rouler sur le dos et de fusiller sa petite amie du regard.

« Quoi ? » marmonna-t-il avec toute la bienveillance qui le caractérisait.

Temari le dévisagea longuement, les bras croisés et une moue réprobatrice sur le visage. Elle fut bien tentée de lui envoyer deux-trois coups de pieds rien que pour le ton qu'il avait employé mais décida de montrer qu'elle était capable d'être maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle se contenta alors de dire :

« C'est bientôt l'heure. Tu ne vas pas y aller en caleçon, non ? »

Le brun passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et roula des yeux, avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se dirigea sans se retourner en direction de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma à double tour.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il sortit d'en dessous une dalle de carrelage son petit trésor caché, c'est-à-dire une cigarette et un briquet. Il alluma l'embout et le porta à ses lèvres, avant de recracher longuement la fumée.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait son petit plaisir personnel, il sentit ses neurones drogués à la nicotine fonctionner plus rapidement. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur attenant à la douche, tandis qu'il allumait l'eau pour faire croire à la tempétueuse blonde qu'il n'était pas en train de s'en fumer une dans son dos.

Ses pensées ne s'arrêtaient pas sur quelque chose de précis, elle vagabondaient, toujours aussi insidieuses et perspicaces. Elles cherchaient la réponse, la vérité.

Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que l'Akatsuki avait été anéantie. Les équipes étaient encore en train de s'affairer à remettre en état le paysage et la forêt de Konoha, aidées des nombreux pays de l'Alliance. Un bon nombre de shinobis se trouvaient encore à l'hôpital. D'autres se faisaient enterrer, les uns après les autres.

La veille, Tsunade-sama avait convoqué Shikamaru dans son bureau. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et donc que c'était urgent. Il avait donc délaissé son équipe de Genin, ainsi que sa petite amie arrivée depuis plusieurs jours et n'étant pas décidée à partir, et s'était rendu dans le bâtiment de sa supérieure.

La mort de Naruto avait bouleversé le village, c'était une évidence. Les plus affectés avaient sûrement été ceux qui avaient appris au même instant qu'il n'était autre que Tsumujikaze. Il s'était expliqué avec Ino à propos de cela, ainsi qu'avec toute sa promotion au final. Mais ils ne semblèrent pas y accorder une trop grosse importance, au bout du compte c'était la même chose : un homme, leur ami, _Naruto_ était mort.

Il se doutait que Tsunade avait été affectée par cette mort si brutale, mais pâle comme un linge, elle lui avait annoncé la _nouvelle_.

Et ceci, il ne cessait d'y réfléchir depuis la veille. Sans relâche. Sans pause. Il devait trouver la réponse.

Sasuke avait disparu, à l'instant même où ce premier flocon était tombé du ciel. Nul ne l'avait revu durant les semaines qui avaient suivi. Personne ne savait, de toute façon personne n'était particulièrement proche de lui depuis son retour. La seule chose qu'il avait appris, de la bouche de Tsunade, c'était qu'il était resté chez lui durant plusieurs jours, sans sortir, jusqu'à que lui soit attribuée une mission. Une mission donnée par le Conseil de Konoha. Et qu'il s'y était rendu, malgré que Tsunade se soit battue pour l'en empêcher.

Quand Shikamaru l'avait appris, il avait eu terriblement peur. Et encore plus, il n'avait pas compris comment Sasuke avait pu accepter d'y aller, pour quelle raison il l'avait fait. Il portait pourtant encore le deuil de Naruto.

Et il était mort durant la mission. Mort, tué par ses ennemis probablement payés par le Conseil. Et sans qu'ils ne le voient venir, l'impensable s'était produit. Les Conseillers eux-mêmes avaient aussi été emportés par la mort.

Même le génie de Konoha n'y comprenait goutte. Pourquoi Sasuke s'était-il rendu en mission alors qu'il savait que le Conseil voulait sa mort ? Pourquoi les anciens étaient-ils morts ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça, au final ?

Il avait été inspecter leurs corps, et le diagnostic avait été simple : mort naturelle. Une crise cardiaque. Mais il ne croyait pas aux si grandes coïncidences. Pour lui, la solution avait été évidente. Ils avaient subi un genjutsu, durant de longs mois, des années peut-être.

Il laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur le mur auquel il était adossé et ferma les yeux, laissant la nicotine imprégner tous ses sens, lui montrer la solution.

Sasuke savait forcément que les Conseillers étaient manipulés par Tobi. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Tsunade ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir dénoncés ? Même s'il avait accepté d'effectuer cette mission suicide pour en finir avec la vie, il y avait énormément d'autres moyens de mourir. Et surtout, il n'imaginait pas l'Uchiha faire ça.

La main du Nara se porta à son bâton de nicotine coincé entre ses lèvres, puis se figea dans l'air.

S'il y réfléchissait, la raison était logique. Si jamais il annonçait à Tsunade, et donc au village entier, que les Conseillers étaient sous l'emprise d'une illusion, celle-ci les aurait fait revenir à la raison. La première chose que ces vieux croulants auraient fait aurait été de condamner enfin Sasuke. S'il les avait tués avant, idem. Il aurait dû partir de Konoha.

Mais il était resté. Il aurait pu partir dans un endroit meilleur, où il aurait démarré une nouvelle vie. Loin des ninjas, loin des morts... Loin de Naruto.

Il repensa à Sasuke. Il était resté au village avant l'attaque de Konoha. Il attendait la venue de Tobi. Il avait caché à Tsunade la situation du Conseil. Tout avait un lien, une raison commune. Si Naruto n'était pas mort, sûrement serait-il parti. Seulement le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Oui, c'était ça, tout simplement. Sasuke savait que Tobi avait utilisé le Conseil. Il savait qu'il s'était aussi arrangé pour l'envoyer un mission suicide si jamais il parvenait à lui échapper. Il avait pensé partir pour y échapper, car il ne pouvait ni les tuer ni rester à Konoha.

Mais au final, il n'avait plus été capable de penser vivre à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de Konoha. Parce que Naruto était parti. Parce que Naruto était la seule chose qui lui restait. Et que maintenant, il n'avait plus rien.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et plongea son visage de dedans, avant de mettre son mégot à la poubelle. Il rentra enfin dans la cabine de douche et se lava sommairement.

Ils se rendirent au cimetière, tout de noir vêtus. Chacun leur tour, ils allèrent déposer une fleur sur la stèle. Parmi les personnes présentes se trouvait aussi le Kazekage, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'autres personnes venus des quatre coins du continent.

A la fin de la cérémonie, l'Hokage fit un discours en hommage au jinchuuriki, et finit aussi par annoncer la mort du meilleur ami de celui-ci.

En entendant ceci, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Temari lui adressa une œillade interloquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il secoua la tête et la tourna vers le ciel, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Ils doivent être tous les deux à nous fixer, en ce moment, à nous sourire. » un petit rire secoua ses épaules. « Et ça me fait plaisir. »

* * *

><p>« Usuratonkachi. »<p>

Un blond aux yeux bleus pétillants de vie se retourna, et laissa un large sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Salut, crétin. »

Le brun aux yeux noirs d'encre s'avança puis fit face au blondinet, leurs mains plongées dans leurs poches respectives.

« Tu es _bien _trop en avance. » gronda le blond, faussement irrité.

« Tu l'étais toi aussi. » répondit-il sèchement.

Un rire secoua les épaules du jinchuuriki qui couva l'autre homme du regard. Lentement, il sortit sa main de sa poche et la tendit en direction de son ami. Celui-ci fixa les doigts tendus en sa direction et pouffa.

Sasuke attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui, un sourire heureux inscrit sur ses lèvres quand elles rencontrèrent celle de son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>A Konoha moururent deux hommes à la vie incroyable. Deux hommes liés comme jamais, par leur passé tragique, ou leur destin brisé. Pourtant, ils montrèrent au village entier qu'on pouvait avoir vécu seul durant des années et trouver le meilleur ami qui soit. Ils montrèrent aux villageois qu'on pouvait avoir tout perdu en une nuit, et tout récupérer à l'aide d'une seule personne.<p>

Ce jour-là, deux personnes furent enterrées. Et quand les gens l'apprirent, ils ne pleurèrent pas. Ils furent heureux de savoir que ces deux personnes pourraient enfin être ensemble pour l'éternité, après tant d'épreuves, d'obstacles à franchir.

Et que depuis le ciel, elles pourraient enfin, et ceci après tant d'attente, goûter au bonheur.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE SAN<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà, ça y est, c'est terminé. Et franchement, je me dis, à cet instant... Que je suis trop forte. J'ai réussi à mettre un Happy-End à une Death Fic. Je suis contente de moi.<p>

Je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne pense à rien. Je suis simplement heureuse. J'ai fini San, et je suis fière d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout. Je suis fière d'être partie de presque rien et pourtant d'avoir récolté autant de lecteurs merveilleux.

Je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes. Cette expérience, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Devoir écrire un chapitre par semaine, ça n'aura pas toujours été facile, mais ça m'aura énormément appris, ça m'aura forcé à écrire.

J'aurai réussi à inventer le système de noms de chapitres le plus débile qui soit... J'aurai, je pense, réussi à vous faire comprendre ce que signifie le SasuNaru implicite :D J'aurai réussi à mettre un point final, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

A l'instant où j'écris, j'ai écrit 28 chapitres. On m'a écrit 136 reviews. J'ai eu 23 626 hits sur cette fiction. 19 personnes ont ajouté San en favori, 36 se sont mis en Story Alert.

Merci a Nounours-cherie, Aiko Fubuki, Sirpics, catsumi, mimicam, miss-sakurako, lili, Sane-chan, Sermina, TerpsYchore-Aoi, Streema, madi, LilyLove7, goldy, Aile d'Argent, AcideCake, bmw, pouet, Kawu93, Yuishifuji, irill, B-rabbit, darkmoonlady, Shanatora, sasunarufann, flower black, Chu, Ky or Kyoko, Princesse Serenity, Sileane, Darling fan de Kaamelot, hanaka, Saix, Sharinnegan, anon, MaeMobey, Nanajimi, linoa19, Yume ka Mage, Akisza, Petite Emeraude et ShadraBlue pour leurs reviews ! Je ne les remercierai jamais assez.

Je tiens tout de même à faire des dédicaces spéciales. D'abord, Aile d'Argent, ma chère bêta lectrice disparue. Même si je ne sais toujours pas où elle est, je tiens à la remercier, car sans elle ma fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui.

Aussi un autre merci à sasunarufann... Je la remercie de ses magnifiques reviews, de ses coups de gueules, de ses compliments, de ses pavés, et encore une fois de ses bottages de culs réguliers qu'elle me foutait. Le plus souvent celle qui me reviewait la première... Bref, merci énormément. Ma nouvelle bêta... :D Youhou, je vais en chiier...

J'aurai trop de remerciements à faire, et je ne suis pas aux Oscar alors je vais m'arrêter...

Pour les revieweurs anonymes du chapitre précédent et de cet épilogue, je répondrai sur mon profil.

Merci à tous, j'espère vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fiction longue/OS ! :)

XXXXXXXXXX

En exclusivité mondiale, voici le résumé (peut-être) de ma prochaine fiction...

''Uzumaki Naruto quitte la maison d'édition dans laquelle il se trouvait pour la Konoha Shoten. À son grand malheur, il est assigné au département des mangas shonen, sous les ordres de son ancien ami : Uchiha Sasuke.''

Non, vous ne rêvez pas... Ce sera bel et bien une fiction _adaptée_ de l'univers du meilleur yaoi du moment, **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi** ! ^0^ Ce sera donc une UA, évidemment, avec de la romance bien plus poussée que dans San. Par contre, je n'aime pas me concentrer que sur deux personnages, il y aura donc bien plus de choses... Et que ce soit en terme de couples ou bien en terme d'histoire, je ne suivrai pas à la lettre Sekaiichi. D'ailleurs, j'attendrai d'avoir fini d'écrire la fiction avant de la poster.

Aussi, ne vous attendez surtout pas à du M, malgré que ce yaoi contienne des scènes explicites. Je n'écrirai rien de ce genre, c'est une certitude.

Et pour finir, voici le nom (presque) officiel de cette future fiction... (ouais, j'ai réussi à trouver un nom ! Tout seule!)

**The War of Publishers**

… Sur ce... Je vais de ce pas mettre cette fiction en ''complet''. See you, my friends ! :)

XXXXXXXXXX

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D


End file.
